To Be Redeemed
by My2BrownEyes
Summary: After escaping Asgard, Loki's initial plan of discretely getting his desires fulfilled by Steve Rogers turns into an all-out love affair that affects the personal and professional lives of the Avengers as well as others in the Marvel Universe. BDSM. Art. Kinks. Predominantly Dominant Steve and Submissive Loki. Other couples in later chapters.
1. To Punish

**Summary:** A tale of seduction, bondage, and dark desires. Steve/Loki. Dominant Steve. But you'll have to read and decide for yourself who actually holds the power.

**Warning:** BDSM - Contains descriptions of bondage and consensual violence.

**A/N: **This story was written at the request of **Iwillendyou**. I hope it satisfies. Please let me know one way or the other.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns these characters, and what marvelous characters they are.

* * *

Steve steps into the elevator of his apartment building and presses the button for his floor. Just as the doors are closing, a figure in a dark suit and green tie darts in with him. "What floor?" Steve enquires.

"Yours," says a vaguely familiar voice.

Steve looks up to see if it's one of his neighbors and immediately tenses. "Loki? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Asgard?"

"Good evening, Captain. I escaped," he replies simply. "I disliked Asgard's idea of justice, so I left."

The soldier notices the small duffel bag the god is carrying. "Too difficult?" His eyes dart around to determine if anything might be useful in a fight. There's nothing.

"Too boring," the Trickster corrects. "Too lenient. And I am here, because I was hoping you might rectify that."

"Me? How?"

The elevator doors open before Loki can answer. They step out into the corridor, but Steve makes no other move. "I want you to pass sentence on me and deliver my punishment," the god replies as he leads the way to the soldier's apartment.

"Why me?" The soldier has no choice but to follow.

"Because you are the only one I trust. I know you will be fair and that you will understand why I need this." He stops at Steve's door.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. Is this some kind of trick? Or a test?"

"No, Captain," Loki says with slight impatience. "I wish to be punished so that I may be redeemed. I know what I did was wrong. I know I must pay. But I wish to do so in a manner that will wipe away the stain of my deeds…at least to myself," the Liesmith tells him. "I believe you can do that for me. I believe you can give me the punishment I deserve." He hands Captain America the bag he's been carrying. "In here are various items you might find useful." The soldier refuses to take it. "Please, let us go inside. I will explain further. I promise."

Steve doesn't trust the Trickster. "Open the bag. Show me the contents."

Loki unzips the duffel and widens the opening so that the Captain can see inside. There appears to be various ropes and some handcuffs. Nothing seems particularly dangerous. Steve nods and unlocks the door. He takes the bag from Loki before they both step inside.

The apartment is comprised of three rooms. There's a tiny kitchen, a tiny bathroom, and an only slightly larger space that contains a small bed, a nightstand, a tv, a card table, and two chairs. "How Spartan," the Trickster says upon entering. "Does the government not pay for your housing?"

"New York is expensive," is all the soldier says as he walks to the table. He puts the duffel bag on top and takes off the brown leather jacket he's wearing over a white dress shirt. He offers one of the seats to the god before taking the other. "I'm sorry, I still don't understand. Why me? Why not Thor or Stark or one of the others?"

"Quite simply because they are not you. Stark did not leave me with a good impression. He is a drunkard and too full of himself. Agent Romanoff would interrogate me or try to punish me psychologically. That is not what I seek. Dr. Banner is too meek, and the Hulk is too violent. Agent Barton…Agent Barton might be interesting, actually, but as he is one of my victims, I felt he would not be as controlled as you. I do not believe he can give me what I need, and quite simply I do not want it to be him. And Thor…Well, Thor would just take me back to Asgard. Does that help explain?"

Steve shrugs and begins pulling items out of the bag. There are two handcuffs and several pieces of rope as he had first seen. But then he pulls out a riding crop and a wooden paddle. There's also a small whip, a black sleeping mask, and various handkerchiefs. He additionally finds a box of matches and a sheathed blade. And down in one of the corners is a package of condoms and a bottle of K-Y Jelly. He carefully puts those on the table and looks up at the god with questioning eyes.

"In case you…decide…desire…to…," he licks his lips.

"And that's punishment you're okay with?"

"Well, to be honest, I wouldn't exactly consider that punishment."

"You wouldn't?" The soldier slowly asks, "So you'd be okay with me…?"

Loki looks directly into the Captain's blue eyes and confesses, "I would be more than okay with you entering me…should you feel the need. Now perhaps you understand why it has to be you."

Steve can't look into those green eyes anymore. If he were to do…_that_ with the god…Loki wouldn't be his first. Well, he _would_ be the first guy. He'd also be the first one not paid by anyone. (Bucky paid for the first. Tony paid the second. Steve found out about both during the encounters but before the actual sex. He wouldn't have slept with them if they had been nice girls.)

"But the primary purpose of all this is to punish me," Loki explains, trying to bring the Captain back to the present, to bring the focus back to the bag's other contents. "You may do that however you think best. You are in charge. You can do whatever you like to me."

Steve looks at the objects in front of him. "Why would I want to hurt you with any of these things?"

"Take your pick: Attempted fratricide, taking over Agent Barton's mind, killing over 60 Midgardians, destroying the government's air base, opening the doorway for the Chitari invasion, escaping Asgard. There are many things I need to atone for. Choose one or two or all of them. Then tie me to your bed and punish me. And no matter what I say or what I do, do not stop until you are satisfied…_completely_ satisfied."

"I'm not comfortable with this. What if I go too far?"

"Then I'll say a word…Yggdrasil. If I say Yggdrasil, that will be my way of telling you to stop."

"Why don't you just tell me to stop?" The question is sincere and open and innocent.

The God of Mischief swallows and tries to explain with that same mixture. "If I tell you to stop, it may be the Trickster in me, the one who doesn't wish to be redeemed. I need to feel as though I am truly paying for my crimes. It is the only way I can put them behind me, to move forward guilt-free and ready to make amends. If I tell you to stop, it is the old me saying it. The me trying to change _does_ want you to go on," the Liesmith gently tells him. "Though, to be honest, it's highly doubtful that word will escape my lips, not when I have so much for which to pay."

Loki waits for a reaction but gets none. Steve is thinking it over, looking at the various items on the table.

"Do you think you can do this for me, Captain Rogers? Do you think you can help purge away my sins?"

Steve looks at the god whose green eyes are pleading for deliverance. "You really think it will help?"

"I know it will."

Steve nods his acquiescence. Loki, a relieved smile on his lips, takes off his jacket and tie and carefully places them on the back of his chair. Next, he removes his shoes and socks. He looks at the soldier who stares back and slowly unbuttons his shirt. He removes that, too, as well as the white a-shirt beneath. The Trickster notes with relish how the Captain's breath catches ever so slightly as soon as his chest is bare. Then he rises and unfastens his trousers.

"What are you doing?" Steve asks, a hint of panic in his voice.

"I do not wish to get my suit dirty," he responds innocently as he lets the trousers drop to the floor. He steps out of them then picks them up. He folds them neatly and lays them across the back of the chair. Now only his dark green boxers remain. With one swift motion, he pushes them down.

Steve stares at Loki's dick for moment, long enough to note it's length and how pale it looks against the nest of dark hair, then quickly looks guiltily up into the green eyes before averting his gaze entirely.

"It's quite all right to look," the God of Mischief assures him. "I don't mind." He walks to the bed, feeling the soldier's eyes on his body. He smiles confidently but quickly drops it before turning back to his host. He re-adopts the innocent attitude. "Should I remove the covers, or are you fine with me lying on top of them?"

"Um..I, uh, I guess remove them."

Loki knows his own body, knows how to make it enticing. He bends and stretches in his most seductive manner as he removes the cover and top sheet from the bed. Then he lies face down, stretching out his arms and legs to the four corners of the bed, waiting for the Captain to tie him up. The anticipation now that he is so close is sweeter than he imagined.

The soldier brings the ropes. Handcuffs seem too dangerous. At least ropes can be easily cut free. He ties the god's wrists to the bed first then he does the same with the ankles. Loki tugs at them to ensure the knots are strong enough. He is satisfied that they are. Steve returns to the table. "Which one should I use?"

"That decision is yours, Captain. Choose whichever one speaks to you."

Steve looks over the various items. Immediately he rules out the knife and the matches. That leaves essentially the riding crop, the whip, and the paddle. He bites his bottom lip as he considers the options. His hand reaches for the whip. It has a six-inch handle with about 20 individual foot-long strands of black-suede leather. The leather is soft, supple, but it will sting when slapped down on someone's skin.

Whip in hand, he walks slowly back to the naked form tied to his bed. The Captain licks his lips nervously then brings the leather down onto Loki's ass. The god doesn't react. He brings it down again.

"Why are you hitting me, Captain?"

"Because you want me to," he answers honestly.

"You are hitting me, because you are punishing me. Why am I being punished?"

"Because you're a bad guy. You tried to take over the Earth. You brought the Chitari. You hurt people."

"And how does that make you feel, knowing that I did those things?"

"Upset. Angry, I guess."

"Don't you want me to pay for that?"

"Yes."

"Then please make me pay."

Steve looks at the pale back and buttocks on the bed in front of him. This man, this alien is responsible for so much destruction. So many lives were lost because of him. He brings the whip down again, harder this time.

"Better," Loki admits. "But I need more. Please, Captain. Make it hurt more."

Steve sets the whip down on the nightstand then removes his dress shirt. Loki can't help but notice how the white cotton undershirt accentuates the super soldier's physique. The god licks his lips in anticipation as the weapon is taken up once again.

The whip leaves red marks this time, and the god grunts a little when he's hit. Steve uses even more force with the next lash. The red marks look like a blush against the pale skin. The Captain finds it oddly beautiful. The whip comes down again and again. His heart rate is increasing. His breaths are as deep and quick as Loki's. He runs the strands of the whip lightly across the god's back, watching the body's reaction to the soft leather.

"Again. Please." There is a hint of desperation in his voice.

"No," Steve says quietly as he uses the whip to trace each limb of the body below him. "Not yet." He watches the strands of leather as they glide over Loki's arms and back and ass and legs. The Captain lifts the whip then brings it sharply down over the god's left thigh. Loki yelps as red marks blossom over his skin.

"I've been so bad, Captain. I've been so very bad."

"I know." He brings the whip down over Loki's right shoulder. "But you're sorry now, aren't you?"

"Y-yes?" That earns the god another smack, this time across his ass. "Yes," he says more emphatically. He wonders if the soldier realizes he's voicing his pleasure with the sweet sting as much if not more than repenting his prior actions. "More," he begs. "Give me more."

"More? You mean like this?" It's the hardest hit yet, and he can't tell if the groan emanating from Loki's mouth is one of pain or pleasure. "Is that what you want? This?" Another strike. Another moan.

"Yes. That's what I want. Give it to me. Please."

Steve brings the whip down over the god's thighs, ass, back, and arms. Each time, the Trickster asks for more. "Quiet," the Captain finally commands before whipping him again. To his amazement, the god says nothing. "Good boy."

Loki sees the bulge beginning at the front of the Captain's trousers. He had a feeling the Avenger would enjoy this. He hopes it's enough to get one of those condoms used.

The whip comes down again. Loki whimpers quietly. Another lash is given, and the god's body begins to undulate slightly on the bed as his own erection begs for attention.

"Stop moving," Steve orders.

The god again complies without a word. He can hear the soldier walk away, stop, then return. There's a slight pressure on his back that he recognizes as the end of the riding crop. It travels down his spine to the small of his back and does not stop until it brushes against his anus. Then it's gone. The Trickster wonders if Steve knows what a wonderful tease he's being.

The Captain brings the riding crop down hard across that beautiful ass, leaving a dark red stripe.

"Thank you," Loki breathes.

It comes down again, this time across the god's right calf. There's another across the right thigh. Steve gazes down at his work. The Trickster looks like a canvass with pink and red watercolors painting an abstract picture. The artist wants to touch the flesh, to feel it against him. He places his left hand on the form's lower spine, causing the god to flinch slightly. The palm travels slowly up the cool back to the neck. Then the Captain grabs a chunk of the dark hair and pulls the god's head back. He bends over and whispers in Loki's ear, "Is this what you wanted? Is this exciting you?"

The Trickster can't help but note how large the bulge in the soldier's trousers is now. "Yes. About as much as it's exciting you."

"Are you saying I like this?"

"No, your body is." Steve lets Loki go then brings the riding crop down on the god's back. "That's right! Make me pay for that remark." It comes down again on his ass, causing the god to choke out a grunt.

That sound, that one little sound brings the walls of propriety crashing down around the soldier. He finds himself biting into Loki's ass, relishing the taste of the firm flesh. That produces another primal sound from the god. Steve rushes away, his erection tight against his pants. He rips off his shirt, his shoes, his socks, and every other piece of clothing covering his body.

The sound of the condom wrapper fills Loki with anticipation. He licks his lips, hoping the soldier shows no mercy. The squishy sound of the jelly makes him want it more. Finally, he feels the Captain's weight on the bed, the contact of a chest against his back.

"This is what you wanted the whole time, isn't it?" Steve's voice is gruff with desire, and his breath tickles the god's ear.

"Yes."

He begins to finger Loki's anus. "How much do you want it?"

"More than you can imagine." The god lifts his ass, trying to get the contact he desperately desires. "Please. Please, Captain. I want you. I need you. Fuck me. Fuck my sins away."

The finger leaves as the soldier's hands spread the god wider. A single, forceful thrust and Steve is buried within Loki, producing another one of those cries that could be either pleasure or pain or both. The soldier pulls almost completely out and thrusts in again. He does that once more before leaving the god completely.

Loki whimpers at the loss. He feels hands on the rope restraining one of his ankles. It loosens and is gone. Then the rope around his other ankle is also removed. Steve pushes the god's legs in, raising the pale ass higher, allowing him to kneel on the bed as he grabs the Trickster's hips and enters him again. He can get more momentum this way, and he begins to pound into Loki. The bed beats against the wall with every forward movement of Steve's hips. The Trickster's moans and the Captain's grunts mingle with the rhythm.

It's unlike anything either of them have experienced. Steve's previous encounters were full of timidity. The first was due to inexperience. The second was to ensure he didn't hurt the woman beneath him. But this..To be able to let his body go, to use his full force, to drive himself into another being and not worry about their feelings, it's intoxicating.

And Loki wants it, wants more. No one has ever taken him to such heights, hitting his prostrate so hard he's seeing stars. He comes loudly, straining against the ropes around his wrists, drenching the sheet below him with semen. And the Captain is right there with him, jerking against him, crying out in pleasure.

They stay connected, waiting for their heart rates to slow down, taking deep breaths. Steve's hands are still on the god's hips, but now they are holding on to keep himself steady.

It takes a few moments for his brain to begin working again. But when it does, a wave of guilt fills the Captain. He backs away slowly then gently removes the restraints from the god's hands. "Loki. I'm so sorry."

Loki sits up and rubs his newly freed wrists. "Why? That was perfect," he tells the soldier before kissing him on the cheek. "It's exactly what I wanted, what I needed. And I thank you for it." He removes the used condom from his lover's penis and throws it away, then he begins to remove the semen-soaked sheet from the bed. "Clean sheets?" he asks conversationally.

"Those are the only ones I have."

"Ah, well, we'll have to use magic then." He returns the bottom sheet to its original placement. "Could you hand me a napkin or a towel you won't be using till laundry day?" Steve retrieves an old dishtowel and takes it to the god. Loki places the towel on top of the bed and places his hand above it. It dampens. When the towel is removed, the bottom sheet is completely clean. The Trickster then uses the towel to clean himself up a bit. "Where should I put this?"

"Bathroom."

"Excellent."

Loki walks unsteadily to the tiny room. Steve follows to the door. There is no way both of them can be in there at the same time. The soldier watches as the Trickster puts the rag in the hamper, pisses into the toilet, and uses water to clean himself up a bit more. The soldier can't believe everything that's just happened, everything that is happening. Then Loki is standing right in front of him waiting to leave the bathroom. Steve steps aside suddenly realizing they are still both naked.

"Would you mind terribly if I stayed here for a few hours? I'm a bit knackered."

"Um, no. I guess that's fine."

Loki lies down on the small bed. He's lying on his side and waiting for the soldier to join him, which he eventually does.

"We can't do this again," Steve decides as he lies down on his back.

"Do you _want_ to do this again?" Loki asks, running his fingers over the soldier's broad chest. After a moment of looking into those green eyes, the soldier admits that he does. "Then we shall. You're in charge, Captain. We only do what you want to do. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"But it's wrong."

"Is it? You pour your sins into me and then beat them away, cleansing us both, redeeming me. It's like…Confession, only more fun. And no one ever has to know. It'll be our little secret."

Steve cups the Trickster's face with his hand. "Kiss me." Loki gives him a forceful but chaste kiss. The Captain is unsatisfied, can taste the deception. "Now kiss me the way you're wanting to."

The God of Mischief smiles widely. This kiss is full of tongues and teeth, an untamed exploration of each other's mouths, a physical manifestation of desire. This kiss holds the truth. Loki pulls away slowly. "Anything else, Captain?"

He swallows, struggles between asking for what he should versus what he desires. Head, heart, and body fight for control as he looks into accepting green eyes. When Steve finally speaks, it is with a strong, clear voice. "I'll want oral sex later."

"Do you wish to give or receive?"

"Receive."

"And should I swallow or spit afterwards?"

Steve considers the two options then chooses the one that gives him the more visceral reaction. "Swallow." He likes the thought of having a piece of himself within the god. It's what he wants.

"You've only to let me know when," the God of Mischief replies before draping half of his body around Steve and nestling his head in the crook of the soldier's neck. He can't help but wonder what the Captain will taste like, how forceful his seed will be. By the time he falls asleep, Loki is practically salivating.


	2. To Fulfill

**A/N:** I had absolutely no intention of creating a Chapter 2 for this fic, and yet here it is. I blame **Jonathan Scarecrow** for requesting a 2nd chapter and making my subconscious think about it until 1 word and 1 image inspired me to write the following.

**Disclaimer:** I doubt Marvel would approve. They certainly didn't consent or give me any rights. They own this universe. I'm just playing with their toys for a bit.

* * *

Loki awakens with a jolt when Steve moves suddenly in his sleep. The soldier scowls, his head and limbs jerking from whatever dreams are haunting him. The god watches for a moment, wondering what the man is seeing. Steve's eyes fly open, a mixture of horror, fear, and anger glowing from them. It takes a moment for him to remember where he is, to notice the other man in the bed.

"Captain?" Loki is propped up on an elbow and looking down at Steve.

The remnants of the dream still haunt the soldier, and he can only think of one way to push away the memories. He grabs the Trickster by the throat and pulls him into a kiss, his tongue boring into the mouth above him. He pushes the god back and lets go. "It's time."

Loki stretches his neck, a ghost of the human's hand still around his throat. He leans in close to Steve, close enough for the man below him to feel his breath. He moves down slowly, his eyes examining the muscular body.

"Stop." Steve pushes the god away then gets up. He walks to the table, pulls a chair out, and turns it to face the bed. Standing in front of it, his naked body straight and tall, he orders, "Come." The god gets up and walks to him slowly. They stand facing each other, staring into the other's eyes for a long moment before the Captain speaks.

"Kneel."

That word descends on them like an electric fog, recalling the first time they met, the first time they fought. Loki had given that command to the Captain then, and Captain America refused to comply. The god hates him in this moment, but only for a moment. Then the power that the Captain is exuding transforms his hate to desire. This is what he wants, after all…to be free from the struggle for identity…to give in to the craving for subjugation. This is what they both want.

Loki, his green eyes never leaving the deep blue ones of the man in front of him, slowly lowers himself to one knee then the other. His gaze levels, and he finds himself looking directly at the Captain's cock. It is the first time he's gotten to examine it. It is glorious, nestled in blond hair that's a darker shade than what is on the human's head. It's length…it's girth…no wonder it felt so good inside of him.

The soldier sits, his legs open and framing that glorious member.

Loki's mind again wonders how it will taste, how it will feel in his mouth. "Did the super serum enhance your cock, too?" he wonders allowed. That earns him a slap across the face. It comes as a surprise, making the sting that much more arousing. The beginnings of their mutual desire are now manifesting in their partial erections. He looks up into the soldier's eyes.

"Lick it."

The god places his hands on Steve's thighs and leans in. He does as he is told but uses only the very end of his tongue along the shaft and then flicks it a few times quickly over the tip of the soldier's penis.

Steve's hands are at his side, gripping the seat of his chair. "More, damn it. Use more of your tongue."

Loki goes to the other extreme. He uses the full length of his tongue this time, leaving a sheen of spit behind.

The knuckles of the soldier's hands are white, and his erection is complete. His breathing is heavy. "Again." He bites his bottom lip as the god's entire tongue caresses him. "Now take it. Take all of it," he says huskily.

The god complies happily, his own erection throbbing and wanting. As he begins to move his mouth up and down the soldier's dick, alternately sucking and humming as he does, Steve opens his mouth and lets out a choking moan. Loki can't help but touch himself after hearing that sound and knowing he's the cause. His other hand soon reaches up and inserts the long fingers between the soldier's teeth.

Steve begins to suck on them, working his tongue around and between the digits as the god's tongue works his cock. Their moans are stifled by the objects in their mouths. And then the soldier bites down.

The stimulation of his mouth and cock and the pain in his fingers causes Loki to come first, spilling his seed on the old carpet beneath the chair. The orgasm jerks his body, and Steve can feel the change around his erection. The soldier grabs Loki by the back of the head and pulls the god in as his hips roll up, trying to get more of himself inside that warm, wet mouth.

The Trickster moans uncontrollably, his tongue suckling the soldier's dick as his orgasm passes and the soldier's hips roll back and forth. Steve climaxes soon after, his semen shooting into the back of Loki's throat. The god's hands clasp onto the Captain's waist, trying hard not to back away or choke from the stream.

He waits for Steve to finish and let go of his head. That's his queue to finally back away. He looks into those beautiful blue eyes, and only then when the Captain is watching intently does he swallow.

Steve lightly slaps his own thigh twice, a beckoning gesture. Loki sits on his lap, straddling the man and the chair. The soldier wraps his arms around his lover's waist, while the god's arms drape themselves over the artist's shoulders. They kiss, their tongues tasting the results of the Captain's pleasure.

Their lips finally break apart. "Why is it so good with you?" Steve asks as he looks up into those green eyes.

The god places his lips against the soldier's ear. But instead of whispering the answer, he takes the fleshy lobe into his mouth just before pulling on it with his teeth. He leans back, his hands on either side of the man's neck. "Do you really want to know the answer?"

Steve shakes his head slowly. He knows the answer will be dirty and perverse and everything he's not supposed to be. He knows this is wrong and that the wrongness makes him only want it more. "When can I see you again?"

"Am I leaving?"

His eyes and voice harden. "Answer the question."

By Odin did Loki get lucky with this one. "Whenever you wish, Captain. I am yours to command. I am yours to take…in whatever manner you wish."

Steve suddenly pulls Loki tighter, their chests touching. The god's breath hitches slightly.

"I want to taste you," the soldier proclaims.

"Then taste me."

"I want to feel you."

"Then feel me," he says, deliberately moving his body against the soldier.

"I want to hurt you."

"_Please_ hurt me."

"I want to fuck you till there's nothing left."

"Fuck me. Fuck every last inch of me. Fuck me till the world falls apart."

"I'm not supposed to want this."

"You're human, made of flesh and bone, filled with needs and desires. I want your flesh, and your desires are the same as mine. I am here to set you free. There is no morality when I am with you. There is no proper course of action. There is only you and me and whatever you wish to do to me. This is my gift to you. Let the world have Captain America. I want the man whose lap I sit upon. I want you," he concludes and starts kissing and sucking at the Captain's neck.

Steve closes his eyes. "But how will you know when to come?"

Loki pulls away, leaving a gap between their chests. "Give me your left arm."

The artist complies, a questioning look in his eyes. The god presses their left forearms together and places his hand over them. There is a warm, tingling sensation along their skin. Then Loki removes his hand. "Tap your left forearm three times, say my name, and give me your command. Go on. Try it now."

Steve uses two fingers to tap his arm. "Loki. Come."

There is a sharp intake of breath from the god as the word 'Come' appears across his forearm like a fresh burn, red and raw.

"Does it hurt?"

Loki smiles. "It reminds me of you."

"How will you know where I am?"

"It will lead me to wherever you are if your command is for me to join you. Does this please you?"

Steve answers with a kiss, then another. They continue on and on, relishing the taste of their mutual need.

When they finally pull apart, Loki asks, "What now, Captain? What would you have me do now?"

Steve grabs the god by the hair and pulls his head back. He licks the smooth chest and bites one of the dark nipples. Loki gasps. "Careful, Captain. Or you'll have to fuck me again tonight."

"It's morning," the soldier corrects him. "And I'm not ready to go back to sleep. So we might as well have a little more fun." He takes the knife from the table and unsheathes it. The tip of the blade is pressed against the center of the god's Adam's apple then travels slowly down the center of his chest and doesn't stop until it reaches his belly button.

"If I carve my name into your chest, how long will it stay there for?"

"Three days. Maybe four."

Steve nods. "Stay still," he orders just before making the first cut.

When Loki finally leaves the apartment, he chest aches beneath his suit, and blood stains the white dress shirt with the almost readable words, "Property of Steve Rogers."


	3. To Taste

**A/N:** It is time I faced facts and remove the Complete designation from this story. (I have done this.) And I need to also acknowledge that there will be no regular updates and that any plot or character development will be almost completely accidental and probably inconsequential. But I need some things from you, dearest Readers.

1) I'd like to have terms of endearment / nicknames for them to use that reflect the tone of the story so far. Please send any ideas. I will gladly give you full credit for any I use. (I'm trying to avoid the ones I used in my other Captain Mischief story.)

2) Let me know if you have a word or image or theme you'd like explored. I have ideas for the next chapter or two (with help from **Jonathan Scarecrow** - thank you!). But after that, I've got nothing.

3) Please let me know when these become boring. I have no clue when this will end, and I don't for how long I can keep these entertaining and not have them become a re-hash or repetition of what came before.

That is all for now. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns this universe still. If they ever read this, I don't think they'd be willing to share with me.

* * *

Steve walks into his apartment and takes off his jacket with quick, impatient movements. He rolls up the sleeve of his left arm. Tapping his left forearm three times, he commands, "Loki. Come. Now."

A few moments later, the God of Mischief appears in front of him wearing his Asgardian leathers. "You summoned me?"

"Thor came to see us today. He wanted to warn us that you had escaped, but he couldn't tell us exactly when that happened. Apparently it could have been up to 10 days ago."

"It was eight, actually."

"Eight?" It has been three days since Loki joined him in the elevator wishing to be punished by the soldier. They haven't seen each other since.

"I didn't come to Midgard immediately. I wanted to be sure that I wasn't followed. I visited several of the nine worlds to ensure I left a confounding trail. Then I spent at least a day arguing with myself as to whether I should come to you. You understand what I risked to do so. And once I made up my mind, I had to get our supplies."

Steve supposes that makes sense. "Well, Thor and all of Asgard are looking for you right now."

"I've put you in a bit of a predicament, haven't I? What would you have me do?"

Steve stares at him for a moment before answering. "I'd have you lean against the kitchen counter and drop your pants."

Loki cocks his head to the side, a look of confusion on his face.

"You escaped Asgard. That deserves a spanking at the very least."

The god licks his lips. "And afterwards?"

"You stay here. And when you're not here, you go where they can't find you." He looks at the green eyes as they drop their gaze to the floor. "Ten days. Ten days before they realized you weren't there. They don't deserve you, don't deserve the pleasure of hurting you."

"Against the counter, you said?"

"Yes."

Loki uses magic to change his Asgardian clothes into black slacks and a forest green t-shirt. He walks to the kitchen counter and unfastens his pants. They drop to the ground revealing the god's smooth, firm ass. He spreads his legs as far as the pants around his ankles allow.

Steve goes to the bed and reaches beneath it for the duffle bag that holds their supplies. After rummaging inside of it, he pulls out the riding crop. He slaps it against his hand a couple of times as he walks to where Loki waits. He presses his body against the god's and takes an earlobe into his mouth. "It was wrong to escape," he growls quietly.

"I know," Loki breathes. "I couldn't help myself."

"But now you're going to be a good boy, aren't you."

"I will try." The warmth of the Captain's body leaves him just before a hard whack lands across his ass. It sends a shiver up his spine. There's another strike just as painful, just as satisfying. There's another and another and even more that leave Loki grunting and grasping onto the edge of the counter. But just as it's starting to arouse him, it stops.

"Pick up your pants, and turn around."

Once the orders have been followed, Loki is told to remove his shirt. He does, the words carved into his chest still faintly visible. Steve runs his fingers over the healing scars, the memories of their creation replaying in his head. He presses his mouth to them as though licking up the blood that had originally flowed from the cuts. Each letter is given attention. Each cut is traced with his tongue, until the curving line of the last S is finally complete.

Steve's mouth hesitates, trying to decide whether to travel up or down the god's supple body. Down wins. He licks and nibbles and sucks his way to the edge of the black slacks. Loki's erection now presses obscenely against the front of them. The Captain stands back up quickly. He presses his body against the god, their clothes preventing any skin-on-skin contact.

"I want to taste you," Steve tells him.

"Then taste me."

They kiss, their tongues entwining and retracting. As the Captain explores Loki's mouth, his hands unfasten the black slacks. Once again, they fall in a heap to the ground. He pulls away. There's a moment where they just stare at each other, chests heaving, bodies aroused.

Steve drops slowly to his knees. He places his hands on Loki's hips just before he begins to slowly lick the god's cock from base to tip. He runs his tongue over and over the erect flesh, savoring the taste and texture. Then he begins sucking on the tip as though it were a particularly thick milkshake.

Loki has never felt anything like it, and he has to hold onto the counter to prevent his knees from buckling. A moan escapes his throat. It takes all of his will not to thrust or give direction. It takes all of his will just to stay upright. And then the mouth moves again.

The Captain runs his tongue around his lover's testicles before wrapping his lips around one and then the other. He hears another groan from above. He pulls away and looks up to see Loki, eyes closed, mouth open, brow creased in concentration as his chest heaves. "Turn around." Nothing happens. "Turn around!"

Loki, startled out of his daze, turns awkwardly to face the counter. As soon as he does, he feels the Captain's teeth and tongue on his ass. The sensation moves towards his crack until the tongue is darting between his cheeks, brushing against the sensitive flesh around his anus. "Steve! I can't," he pants. "I can't hold on."

Steve turns the god back around and envelops the cock completely in his mouth. All he has to do is suck as Loki thrusts in and out of him. He feels a hand in his hair as short moans come from above each time the dick moves into his mouth before being pulled back again.

Loki comes with a shuddering groan, and Steve tastes him, tastes all of him. And all the artist can think is how he wants to suck his lover dry. He swallows and swallows until there's nothing left. His mouth releases the spent cock, and Loki collapses breathlessly to the ground.

"Did you…?" The god glances at the human's crotch where the erection is still very visible. "May _I_ taste now?"

Steve unfastens his pants and pulls them and his underwear down to his knees. Loki, his own pants still at his ankles, takes the newly revealed cock into his mouth. Thirty-three seconds later, the Captain comes calling for more, for God, for Loki.

They kiss, their flavors intermingling within and amongst their mouths until their passions are finally and completely spent.

They put their pants back on and rummage through the refrigerator. They discover and eat leftover Thai food while standing around in the kitchen. Then they remove their clothes, leaving a trail from the kitchen floor to the bed.

They lie facing each other. Steve traces the god's fading scars with his fingers. "You're mine. They can't have you. Not till I'm finished."

Loki smiles. "I've done a lot of bad things, Captain. You may not be finished with me for a very long time."

"Well if I get close, be sure you misbehave some more."

"Aye-aye, Captain." He pauses. "If I may ask, did my taste please you?"

It's Steve's turn to smile. He looks directly into the god's green eyes and states simply, "I would have punished you if it didn't."


	4. To Touch

**A/N:** So no nickname ideas have come in yet. That's ok. This chapter may create one for Loki, though I'm not sure how much I like it. I do, however, like the mental images this chapter produced. Hopefully, you'll find them enjoyable, too.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns the universe and the characters. I just like making them do...improper things.

* * *

Steve walks into his apartment and slams the door behind him. The motorcycle ride did not calm him down as much as he'd hoped, and he feels the need to hit something. A week ago he would have gone straight to the gym and taken his frustrations out on multiple hanging bags. But he has something better now, something far more satisfying.

He rolls up his sleeve and taps his left arm three times. "Loki. Come." While he waits, Steve goes to the bed and slides out the duffel bag. He pulls out each item, examining it, thinking of the marks it will leave, the pain it will inflict. He picks up the paddle. He hasn't had the pleasure of using it yet. And it reminds him of the type of punishment spoiled billionaires like Tony Stark should be getting.

Steve looks over his apartment. The god should be here by now. Why isn't he here yet? The soldier taps his forearm again. "Loki. Get your ass over here now." He angrily throws everything but the paddle back into the duffle bag and leaves it exposed on the floor.

Loki appears in his Asgardian leathers, his right hand holding the left arm protectively. "Feeling a little impatient?"

"What kept you?"

"I was with someone. It was difficult to get away."

The soldier feels a flare of jealousy. His voice is commanding, cold with anger. "Who?"

Loki drops his eyes. "It doesn't matter. I'm here. I obeyed."

Steve strides to the god. He takes Loki's chin in his hand and forces the head up "Tell me who."

"His name is Namor. He lives beneath the sea in a place called Atlantis, a perfect location for me to hide."

"Atlantis," Steve repeats, disbelief in his voice.

"Yes."

"As in the Lost City of Atlantis."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "I managed to find it."

Steve lets it go, deciding to return to the more important matter. "The man you were with…Are you and he…?"

"No. He is a potential ally, nothing more. I am yours, Captain…only yours." He focuses on the blue eyes and their stormier-than-normal appearance. "I should have been here sooner. And I thank you for the lengthy reminder," he says as he moves his arm up slightly. "I deserved it. I deserve more."

"Show me," the soldier softly commands, his eyes darting down to the arm.

The left sleeve of Loki's leather coat and shirt disappear. 'Get your ass over here now' appears across two faded red rows on his forearm.

Steve resists the urge to taste the words. Instead, he looks up into the green eyes. "I want you in black slacks, a white short-sleeved dress shirt and a green tie with thin, red angled stripes." Then he adds, "and glasses…with thick black frames."

Loki finds it oddly specific, but he complies silently.

The soldier reaches out and messes up the god's hair a bit. It's perfect. If the Trickster was half his actual height, anyone would think he attended a private prep school. All that's missing is a blue blazer with some huge ugly crest on it.

Steve smiles. He grabs the tie and leads the god to the bed. "Bend over."

The paddle is on top of the royal blue comforter. It catches Loki's eyes as he complies. He smiles slightly as his hands brace themselves on top of the bed. His legs are slightly apart. He watches as the soldier's strong hand wraps around the handle of the paddle and lifts it.

The first blow sends Loki headfirst into the mattress. He was certainly not expecting that much force. During their previous encounters, the Captain always started rather softly then was coaxed into using more strength. But this…this is new.

Loki apologizes then gets back into his original position, except this time he spreads his legs farther apart. When the next blow comes, his body moves forward, but he doesn't fall. And the pain…He feels like his ass is still reverberating from the strike. Before it stops, there's another hit.

"You think you're better than everyone else, don't you," Steve accuses before striking again. "You look down on us like we're nothing, less than nothing." Another blow. This one makes the god grunt. "You're not special." Whack! "You're not above the rest of us." Whack! "You deserve nothing." Whack!

Loki is breathing heavily now. The blows are numbing his ass, bringing tears to his eyes, making his muscles tense and strain just to stay upright. This is personal. The god can feel it with each blow, can hear it in the venom of each word. And then Steve's mouth is against his ear.

"You privileged bastard. You had every opportunity handed to you on a silver platter. And you never appreciated it."

"I did," Loki blurts out. He can't help himself. "I was grateful and humble and clever. I was everything they wanted me to be, but it was never enough." He turns and looks at Steve, hatred in his eyes. His voice is soft, dangerous. "Do not punish me for being ungrateful. I was never ungrateful. Punish me for not being Thor. Punish me for being a monster."

Steve, suddenly less sure about what he's doing, steps back and raises the paddle once again.

There's a knock at the door.

The soldier freezes. He and Loki look at each other just as another knock comes. The artist puts down the paddle and walks softly to the door. He looks through the peep hole then opens the door about six inches.

Natasha is standing outside. "Captain," she nods. "After your shouting match with Stark, I thought you'd be at the gym."

"I decided to come home instead. Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine. Thanks. Have a good night." He starts to close the door.

"Whoa there, Captain," she says, sticking her foot between the door and the doorjamb. "Are you sure you're okay?" Natasha senses something is off with him. He seems…anxious? aroused? That can't be right. Her eyes dart quickly to his crotch then back up to his face. Not aroused…at least not that way. "You seemed really upset when you left." She tries to peer inside the apartment.

"I was. I'm fine now." He blocks her roaming eyes. "I might go for a run later," he offers.

"Is someone in there?"

"No." But he's unused to lying, and she can easily tell his deception.

"Okay." She backs away slightly. Natasha waits for him to relax then darts inside. "So you do have someone here. Just not the kind of someone I expected."

Steve panics. He turns around and sees a black cat with brilliant green eyes lying on his bed. The paddle and duffle bag are nowhere in sight.

"I figured you as more of a dog person."

"I am. The cat 's a stray. He followed me home a few nights ago. He shows up every few days." No deception there. Every word is true.

Natasha goes to pet the cat. He hisses and swats his paw at her. "Doesn't seem very friendly."

Steve walks to the bed, standing on the opposite side as Natasha. "I don't know. He seems to like me enough to obey." He holds his hand out. "Come." Loki goes to him and starts rubbing against the Captain's hand and purring.

The agent isn't convinced. "He likes you…probably because you feed him. That doesn't mean he obeys you. Cats don't obey."

Steve smiles. "Go to Natasha. Let her pet you."

The cat turns its green eyes to the Captain. There is a pause before the black creature slowly walks to the agent. Loki sits stiffly as Natasha hesitantly reaches out her hand and pets him. There is no violent reaction from the cat this time. Natasha is impressed. "I've never seen a cat do that before."

"Guess I'm just good with animals." Steve holds out his hand again, and Loki practically prances back to him. "He calms me." The cat is rubbing against him and purring again.

"Well, they do say pets have a calming effect." She sees it in the Captain. He is calmer with the cat using his hand to pet itself. "For what it's worth, I agree with you. We won't find Loki until he wants to be found. But once Stark gets an idea, it is very difficult to change his mind."

"I appreciate that. And I appreciate your concern. But I'm kind of tired right now," he hints.

"You know, it isn't such a bad idea for us to move into Stark Tower. At least you'd have some protection there if Loki decides to come after us."

"No, it's a terrible idea. Can you imagine having to be indebted to that man? I'm not willing to give up my freedom, my privacy on the off chance that Loki might try to come after us. Besides, it's more likely he'd go after Thor or Bruce. Now if you don't mind..." He gestures to the door.

"Of course. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She walks to the door. He follows. "Good-night, Steve."

"Good-night, Natasha." He closes and locks the door once she's left. When he turns back around, Loki is standing in human form beside the bed.

"So Stark...," the god begins but doesn't bother to finish.

"Yeah." Steve walks back to him. "Nice work, Cat."

"I'm so glad you're pleased."

The artist removes the dark-framed glasses from the god. "You were very soft." He runs a finger down the bridge of Loki's nose then tracks his thumb across each cheekbone and along the brow from the center out. The desire to touch, to feel every inch of the Trickster is overwhelming.

Steve runs his fingers down the side of the god's face and along the jaw line. His other hand comes up, and his caresses feel as though he is sculpting a bust of Loki. His thumbs pass over the soft lips. His fingers explore the cartilage around each ear and bury themselves in the dark hair. His hands encircle the long neck.

The Captain loosens then removes the god's tie. He unbuttons the shirt slowly, relishing each inch of skin being revealed.

The shirt is slipped off of Loki's shoulders.

The artist's eyes are focused. His hands firm but gentle. The fingers run along each muscle and tendon of the chest, brushing against the nipples, gliding over the near-perfect skin noting every variance. They aren't flaws. He would never call them flaws, not when they do nothing but add to the beauty of the creature in front of him. He treats the god's left arm with the same care, noting the toned muscles, the long fingers, the dark hair of the armpit.

Then finally, the artist turns his attentions to the back. He goes over each shoulder blade, the feel of the muscles running across the back, each individual vertebrae following the delicate spine. He's memorizing with his fingers the structure and strength of the Trickster's sinewy body.

No one has ever touched Loki like this before. It's as though there is electricity flowing from the expert's palms and fingertips. The contact is painful in its gentleness, making his skin come alive wherever it roams. This isn't what he's used to. This isn't what he expected…ever. Loki closes his eyes, willing himself not to tremble, remembering the sting of the paddle from before.

Steve examines the right arm next with the same attention he paid the left. They are very similar. Most people would say they were exact, but the artist knows better. He notes every difference…how the muscles are just a little bigger, how this arm has a mole an inch to the right of the vein that runs down the center of the elbow, how that vein is less pronounced than on the other arm. He runs his hands around the slender wrist and over each long finger. He kisses the palm of Loki's hand.

The god stops breathing for a moment. He lets out a shaky breath. This man, this Midgardian is threatening his very existence. No. He won't let that happen. His mind again turns back to the sharp pain of the paddle until he swears he can feel its sting on his ass.

Steve returns to Loki's back. He kneels down and takes the shoes and socks off of the god's feet. Standing back up, his breath tickling the skin just below the Trickster's neck, he reaches around the waist in front of him and unfastens the black slacks. They fall to the ground, and Loki steps out of them. The artist gets down on his knees. He places two firm hands on the small of the god's back. The touch slides down, caressing the ass in front of him.

Steve has always been fascinated by the human form, and this one fascinates him more than most.

The artist runs a finger down the center of Loki's crack. The naked body trembles ever so slightly. He then concentrates on the right leg. He begins at the top of the thigh, the backs of his fingers lightly brushing the god's penis causing an involuntary reaction. Steve runs his hands carefully down the leg, over the knee, down the muscular calf, around the ankle, and over the feet and toes. He does the same to the left leg.

When he's done, he walks to face Loki and then goes again to his knees. The artist reaches out and slides his fingers into the course hair surrounding the genitals.

Loki's breath deepens but is now irregular. His cock is throbbing as his arousal visibly increases. It's not supposed to be like this. He's not supposed to enjoy the tender caresses, the unselfish attentions. But as the artist's fingers fondle his testicles, he has to place a stabilizing hand on Steve's shoulder.

Steve is tangibly memorizing each testicle's shape and size and weight. Then he runs his fingers along the shaft of Loki's cock several times before gliding his thumb over the tip in gentle, ever-widening circles. He has to resist the urge to taste, to run his tongue along the sides, to encompass and suck and make Loki whimper. The fondling must be enough…for now.

Finally, finally, the artist's hands move away. He turns his head and kisses the hand on his shoulder. Standing up, Steve slowly removes his own shirt, unfastening each button slowly then slipping it off his shoulders. He removes his undershirt in one swift motion, revealing his sculpted torso.

The Captain walks behind Loki and sits on the bed. He removes his shoes and socks and throws them so they land where the god can see them. He does the same with his trousers. The covers are folded back to the foot of the bed. The pillows are arranged just so.

"Lie on the bed."

Loki does as he is told, choosing to lie face down. His ass still burns a bit from the paddle. But he is surprised when the soldier does not join him. Instead, the artist opens his nightstand and pulls out a pad of paper and a metal tin and sets them on the floor.

Steve walks to his little table in his white boxer shorts. He grabs a chair and moves it closer to the bed near the items he took out of the nightstand. He sits, lays the items on his lap, and opens the tin. He selects a charcoal stick and puts the box aside. After taking a long look at Loki, the artist begins to sketch.

Loki watches him, fascinated by his concentration and the complete disregard for the black smudges on his hands. The god wants him, wants to be hurt by him. "Would you be angry if I moved?"

"No."

"It will not ruin your picture?"

"No. I'm almost done anyway." He closes his eyes, recalling what the god's back felt like beneath his hands. Once he has it, he opens them again and uses that memory to guide the charcoal in his fingers. The artist does the same thing to ensure the ass in his drawing comes as close as it can to the beautiful reality. He returns the charcoal to the tin and sets it and the paper on the ground. "Hands and knees."

Loki lifts his head and watches as the soldier removes the white boxers, black smudges marking where he touches them.

"Hands and knees," he repeats with more firmness once he sees that the god has not obeyed.

Loki plants his hands firmly on the bed below him then lifts himself up onto his knees. He watches as the soldier pulls the duffel bag back out and retrieves the condoms and the lubricant.

Steve unwraps a condom and takes it and the lubricant to the bed with him. He gets behind Loki, reacquainting his hands with the god's torso and ass. Just being there behind him, remembering how it felt last time…their first time, makes the soldier hard. The condom gets unrolled around his dick, and lubricant is added to it and his fingers.

"How do you want it?"

Loki wants to tell him to make it hard and rough. But he knows his place. "However you wish to give it to me."

"And if I don't want to give it to you?"

"P-please. I beg of you"

Steve wraps his body on top of Loki's. "How do you want it?" he whispers into the ear below him.

"Hard," he finds himself saying. "Rough. Make me hate you. Make me need you." He feels a finger enter him, feels the welcome intrusion and takes it as a sign that they are finally back to before that woman came. Another finger enters him, and his breathing takes on a deep regularity. This is far more calming than the soft caresses from before.

The artist takes his hand away before pushing in with his dick. He had forgotten how good it feels, how tight the god feels around him. His thrusts are slow at first, slow and deep. He wants to feel the interior of his lover, to memorize what it's like to move inside him, to determine exactly which spots will make the god whimper and cry out.

"More. Please more, Captain."

Steve speeds up, the words spurring him on as much as his own body's desire. Again the bed begins to move beneath them, the headboard striking the wall with each thrust.

Loki moans as his prostrate is reached. He pushes his hips back against the soldier, trying to get more of him inside. One of his arms braces against the headboard, trying to prevent his head from hitting it with each thrust from the soldier.

The artist is losing himself. He almost forgets there is a man attached to the ass, finding he cares only about fulfilling his own need. Loki doesn't care. His needs are being fulfilled whether the Captain intends it or not. His moans mix with the soldier's grunts. His ass hurts from the earlier paddling and now from the way Steve's pelvis is hitting it with each forward push.

Steve runs one hand over Loki's back while the other wraps firmly around the god's cock and begins stroking fiercely. The Trickster's moans are faltering, the bliss almost too much to vocalize. And just as he reaches the pinnacle of his pleasure and begins to ejaculate, Steve's thrusts take on an orgasmic pulse, and he, too, cries out. They are both bucking now as their semen escapes in pleasurable streams that shut down their brains.

"Thank you, Captain. Thank you." Loki breathes.

Steve doesn't move. He's too busy experiencing how it feels to be inside Loki as they both catch their breath. His mind is too overwhelmed by how good it all felt, how relaxed his muscles are. Tony Stark is now the furthest thing from his mind.

Were it any other man, Loki would want to be vacated. But this Midgardian fills him in a way no one ever has. He can even forgive the soft caresses, the gentle fondling from before. How can he not forgive the man who brings him stars that burst in such pleasurable brilliance? So he simply drops the arm that had been braced against the headboard and waits.

The artist begins stroking Loki's back, almost as if the god were back in cat form. "I don't want this to end. If it ends, you'll go back to Atlantis."

"If you are through with me, yes. But if you wish something more from me…"

"I wish…I wish…I wish you were mine."

"I am yours."

"I wish I could put you in a box and take you out whenever I want."

"That box is Atlantis."

"Where that Name guy is." His voice has lost its wistfulness.

"Namor is the King. He will be too busy to pay me much attention. Besides, to him I am the God of Mischief – powerful, ruthless, controlled by no one. You are the only one I trust to punish me, the only one I will obey."

"And if I order you not to go back to Atlantis?"

"You will have yet another reason to punish me."

Steve finally separates himself from the god. He retrieves his t-shirt from the ground and places it below Loki. Soon it is damp with all of the semen from the bed. The condom comes off and is thrown away. Loki remains on the bed, lying on his side. The artist joins him.

"Don't go back to Atlantis."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes."

Loki pauses, making sure they both understand. The order will be disobeyed. The god will be punished the next time he is summoned. It is a wonderfully convenient arrangement.

"Is there anything else?"

Steve looks into those green eyes. "Turn into the cat again."

There is a shimmer of gold surrounding Loki until he is gone, replaced once again by a black cat. The cat walks to Steve and rests against his chest. The artist scratches Loki between the ears and pets him from the head to the tail. The god purrs contentedly and licks the soldier's chest with a rough tongue.

A smile appears on Steve's lips. "Good kitty." He nestles his nose into the black fur.

Loki leaves an hour later. It isn't until after he's gone and while the artist is making another sketch of the god that Steve realizes they never kissed. He finds it interesting for half a moment, then goes back to capturing the Trickster's lower back onto paper.


	5. To Hurt

**A/N: **Well this one wrote itself quickly. And it really did seem to write itself. Oh, and Loki has a nickname now. Steve seems to like it, and I hope you do, too. Let me know what you think of the name and/or how you feel about Steve's art.

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to Marvel. I'm just writing what these incarnations tell me to.

* * *

Everything in the apartment reminds the soldier of Loki, especially the bed. Every night he begins to summon the god, and every night he talks himself out of it. The reasons vary, though some get repeated night to night. Loki is bad for him. What they do is wrong. He shouldn't want to hurt someone even if that person wants it. He's not supposed to think of men that way. Inflicting pain is what bad guys do. He's a gentleman. He just needs to find his way, make new friends, get a girlfriend. Loki just confused him for a while. Loki is a Trickster, so this is all a trick. It must be.

He remembers Dr. Erskine's words that the super serum only enhances what is already there. If that's true, then everything he's feeling, everything he's wanting was always part of him. And that scares him most of all. So he decides to quit Loki.

The artist instead tries to content himself with the memories and the sketches. But the sketches aren't limiting themselves to the apartment. He's noticing them appearing on the edges of the files at S.H.I.E.L.D. and in the margins of the notebook he uses in meetings. He scratches or tears them away as soon as he becomes aware of what he's done.

Clint sees one of the sketches before he can destroy it. Luckily it is just a neck and back with the word 'MINE' scrawled across it. There's nothing that identifies the body as belonging to Loki. Steve tells Clint it's an idea he's toying with for one of those comic novels. "Graphic novel," Clint corrects him. It's a murder mystery, one of those serial killer ones. The archer buys the story.

The incident with Clint makes Steve change his strategy. Maybe he just needs to get this out of his system. He summons Loki that night. As soon as the artist sees the pale skin, he wants to make red marks appear on it, wants to see blood trickling from fresh wounds. It scares him and excites him and, most importantly, inspires him.

"I've been waiting," Loki says. He notes how handsome the soldier looks in a blue and white plaid shirt and dark blue undershirt. "I was afraid you had forgotten me, afraid I'd been replaced."

"Never," the artist says without thinking. "I was…I was trying to forget."

The god transforms his Asgardian leather to the clothes the soldier had requested last time, complete with black-framed glasses. "But I need my punishment. I've been very bad, Captain. I've disobeyed you."

"You were in Atlantis."

"Yes."

"With the prince."

"King."

"You didn't try to get him or anyone else there to punish you?"

"I told you, Captain. You're the only one I trust to punish me, the only one I'd let hurt me."

"I do want to hurt you," Steve confesses.

Loki begins to strip. "That is all I've ever asked of you. It is the reason I originally came to you. It is the reason I am here now." His torso is completely bare, his muscles and pale skin seducing the artist. "You are my savior, the one who ensures I do not hurt anyone else. The longer you refrain from summoning me, the more I think of hurting them, the more I'm likely to act on those thoughts. So you see, what we do together is helping to save humanity."

Loki is naked now except for the glasses. He slowly takes them off and lays them on the nightstand. He removes the comforter and top sheet from the bed and lies face down and spread eagle just like on that first night. "Now, shall we get started?"

Steve grabs the duffel bag and pulls the pieces of rope out. He ties Loki's limbs tightly to the bed, the rope digging into the god's wrists and ankles. The artist stands to survey his canvas and smiles as an idea blossoms in fire.

"Don't move," Steve orders. "I'll be right back. I just need to get something." He grabs his cell phone, wallet, and keys and walks out the apartment door.

Loki waits patiently, content with the biting pain of the ropes against his skin. He likes the pain. It ties him to the here and now. The past is irrelevant. His mind need not dwell over regrets. The future is too distant. His mind need not map out strategies. There is only the pain of the present letting him know he's alive. He relishes it.

Steve returns. He can't believe he had to pay over $10 for a pack of cigarettes. They used to cost Bucky a dime. But he made sure to buy his best friend's brand – Lucky Strikes. He opens the pack and puts it on the nightstand. Then the artist removes his plaid shirt. The dark blue undershirt remains and accentuates his eyes, making Loki smile.

The matches are removed from the duffel bag. One match and one cigarette are taken from their respective containers. The match is lit and used to light the cigarette. Steve shakes the match to put it out. He sits on the bed and runs a hand softly over his canvass.

"Ready?"

Loki takes a deep breath. "Yes."

The artist starts high on the left shoulder blade. The end of the cigarette sizzles as it makes contact with the skin. Loki takes in a quick breath. This the artist expects. What he does not expect is for the god's skin to turn blue as it's burned. When the tool is removed, the skin returns to its usual pallor. Steve does it again and again, mesmerized by the transformation.

The artist had originally intended to use the cigarette sparingly over just the one shoulder blade. But when he's finished, there are circular burns running from the top-left to the bottom-center of the back and down over the right buttock. He puts out the cigarette in the bathroom sink.

The riding crop is taken out of the duffel bag. It is the artist's favorite tool. He can control where the red will appear far better than with the whip. Steve stands to put more body weight behind each strike. He uses the riding crop primarily on the left buttock and thigh as well as the right shoulder and upper arm.

Loki is grunting every time the riding crop makes contact with his skin. The sound fills the artist with joy and the soldier with a tiny bit of fear. Again he thinks how he shouldn't be enjoying this. That's when Loki pleads for more, and the guilt vanishes.

Steve is slowing down now, taking a moment to view his work before making the next line. He's going to want to capture this when it's done, to show Loki what they've created together. A photograph would be easiest, truer to life. But photographs don't always remain private in this day and age. He'll worry about that later, though. There's still one more element to add.

The riding crop is put away before Steve disappears into the bathroom again. When he returns, he's holding one of the razor blades that is used in his safety razor. Yes he could use the knife in the duffel bag, but it doesn't give him the control he wants. The razor blade, on the other hand, will allow him to be exact. He sits to help ensure a steady hand. His first cut is a line placed just below the right shoulder blade and perpendicular to the god's spine. It makes Loki moan. Steve licks away the trickle of blood traveling down the god's back.

"Yes, Captain. Make me yours."

Eleven more incisions are made with a lick thrown in every so often, and 'MINE' finally appears on the god's back. The word runs down the right side, the spine acting like a bottom border for the writing.

Loki takes deep, audible breaths. His cock is hard and straining between his body and the bed. "More," he pleads and wonders if he'll ejaculate before the artist is finished transforming him.

Steve next uses the blade to cut 'kitten' into the left upper arm. The whimpers coming from the god give him encouragement, and he adds a large star over the left buttock where the lines from the riding crop are. That's his star, his brand on Loki's flesh signifying that the Trickster belongs to him.

The artist steps away from the canvass to get a broader perspective. He is pleased.

"More," Loki whimpers.

"No," Steve responds with a shake of his head then goes to the table to get his cell phone.

"Please," comes a tremulous voice.

"Any more will ruin it." The artist presses the little camera icon and frames his finished piece within the phone's screen. "Hold still." He takes several pictures at different angles. He walks to his canvass and shows Loki the photographs. "You're stunning."

"Thank you," Loki replies in a strained, grateful voice.

Steve sets the phone on the nightstand. "Are you hard, Kitten?" he asks as he slowly pets the god's hair.

"Yes, Captain."

The artist goes to get a chair and sets it to the god's right. He unties Loki's right hand and sits down, his eyes focused solely on the god. "Take care of it."

Loki immediately starts stroking himself. And though the ropes make the movements a little awkward, the pain also makes every sensation that much more enjoyable. He turns his head to watch the Captain watch him. It adds an intensity, an electricity that's palpable. It isn't long before Loki's seed spills over the sheets with a soft moan, his eyes never leaving the artist.

Steve unties the god, feet first then the remaining hand. He goes back to his chair as Loki catches his breath. "Are you recovered, Kitten?" he asks after a while. The Trickster nods. "Then come here and lick me."

Loki crawls to the edge of the bed, gets off, and kneels before the Captain. He licks the soldier's lips just before he unfastens the trousers. He peers into the impossibly blue eyes as his hand slips down and begins to massage the half-hard cock.

"I said 'lick it'."

The god bends slowly down and happily complies. After a half dozen licks, he makes his tongue rough like a cat. The reaction is immediate, physical, and audible. Loki envelops the Captain's cock in his mouth and begins to suck, filling his mouth with saliva before each swallow, teasing the flesh with his tongue. He can hear Steve's breaths coming in deep irregular intervals. He tries to approximate a purr with a half hum / half growl.

Steve's hands are grasping the seat below him, trying to steady himself as his head arches back and a deep moan escapes his throat. His head comes back down, and he look at the marks he made on the god's body below him. Though upside-down, 'kitten' is clearly readable on the upper arm. The artist fondles the letters as his pleasure mounts. "Again, Kitten. Purr for me again."

As Loki repeats his humming growl, Steve's grip tightens around the name. His pelvis jerks up as he ejaculates into the god's talented mouth.

The Trickster leans back, swallows, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Kitten likes his milk."

Steve slaps him. "You're disgusting."

"And you love it. You need it just as much as I."

The Captain's strong hands grab hold of Loki's face and pull him into a deep, hungry kiss. They part breathless and satisfied. "My muse," Steve murmurs. Blue and green eyes remain locked on each other. "Are you hungry, Kitten?"

"Yes."

They eat leftover pizza from the fridge. Loki eats in the nude. The Captain refuses to let him wear anything. That's fine with the god. The clothes would probably just make his new wounds more uncomfortable. As it is, sitting in a chair is difficult enough.

When the pizza is gone, Steve commands, "Undress me, Kitten." The clothes come off slowly. Loki runs his hands lazily over the Captain's chest after the blue shirt is removed. He continues until the artist is nude.

They lie in bed, Loki curled around Steve, a smile on his lips. He can't remember the last time he's felt this safe. He kisses the artist's chest. Steve lifts the god's head and kisses him on the lips. It is soft, gentle, full of gratitude, and it sends a shiver of uncertainty down Loki's spine.

The god kisses Steve more passionately, a different kind of gratitude manifesting in tongues and saliva. Afterwards, he puts his head back on the broad chest. Steve idly runs his fingers over Loki's back, unaware of the wonderful pain he's producing. The Trickster's feelings of safety return, and they fall peacefully asleep.


	6. To Capture

**A/N:** I'm glad y'all enjoyed the last chapter. We're pulling back a little with this one, taking time to admire Steve's work. Then in the next chapter, I'll be attempting to use a Guest reviewer's suggestion of certain beads. So there's that to look forward to. Until then, there is this...

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns the characters. I am responsible for their actions in this story. (I hope they can forgive me.)

* * *

Loki is gone by the time Steve wakes up the next morning. It doesn't matter. The artist stretches out his arms and legs and remembers the image of the god tied to his bed. He sighs contentedly then gets up to put on some clothes.

After a long run, the soldier heads to the bathroom to take a shower. The water is hot, steaming. It feels good running down his body, relaxes him. He rubs the bar of soap between his hands until it produces enough lather then begins to rub it over his skin. Steve closes his eyes and sees Loki…remembers him tied to the bed with one hand free…remembers him kneeling in front of the chair, his mouth…Steve's hands begin to travel down till they reach his genitals, and he starts slowly rubbing. It feels good, but not nearly as good as the real thing. And why not have the real thing? Steve's eyes open. He taps his left arm three times and summons the god.

"Captain?"

"In the shower. Take off your clothes, and join me."

A few moments later, Loki draws back the shower curtain and steps inside. Their eyes run slowly up and down each other's bodies. The god is especially impressed by how the soldier looks with water running down him. "You summoned me?"

Steve turns so his back is to the god and places his hands against the wall. "I want you to jerk me off." He feels a chest against his back. Hands travel over his chest, and lips press against his neck before brushing his ear.

"May I enter you, Captain?"

"No." It isn't that the thought doesn't appeal to him. Truth be told and with the god's body against his, he finds the idea wonderfully wicked. However, he has to go into S.H.I.E.L.D. and doesn't want to run the risk of walking funny. People would notice, maybe ask questions. "But if you're a good kitten, I might let you tonight."

There is a moment of silence. "Thank you, Captain," Loki breathes as his hands travel down just before his fingers wrap around the erection.

Steve's breath deepens as Loki's hands work. The hot water splashes over them. The god runs his tongue up the soldier's neck. He can feel the body in front of him expand and contract with each breath, can feel his own heart thumping in his chest. His hand moves faster along Steve's cock until the Midgardian spills his seed in great gasping moans.

The artist turns and cups Loki's head in his hands. They kiss once…twice…three times before their tongues connect. They're still kissing when the water turns cold. Steve turns it off quickly. They grab towels and begin to dry off and dress.

"That's all, Kitten. You can go back to…not Atlantis."

"And you'll summon me tonight?"

"As long as no emergencies come up."

"I look forward to it." And he does. He originally asked to enter Steve thinking it would earn him a slap or an elbow to the stomach or face. But the Captain seemed open to the idea. Loki wonders what the best position would be. How can he enter the Captain so that the Captain can still hurt him? It will give his mind something to think about during the day. A fully clothed Loki bows to his lover and disappears.

Steve continues with his day, his thoughts continually returning to the shower and the night before. It gets easier to concentrate on the present as the day continues. But by the late afternoon, the artist is thinking about what he wants to do that night. He makes several stops on his way home to get what he needs.

Steve walks into his apartment with a new set of pastels and a bag of groceries. He makes dinner, something simple, something his mom used to make – a casserole of pasta, bacon, tomato sauce, spinach, and mushrooms and tops it with mozzarella cheese. He also makes a salad.

As the casserole cooks, the artist prepares his supplies. He wants to capture the Trickster's back on paper before the scars fade. Yes, he could do it from the photographs he took yesterday, but those are small and don't have the right light. He wants to be able to arrange the god, compose the scene. Steve prepares the bed next, removing the comforter and top sheet. He'll use the sheet to cover part of Loki's ass but probably won't be using the comforter. Finally, he sets the table and opens a bottle of red wine.

When the casserole is ready, he summons Loki who appears wearing a dark suit. Steve compliments him. They eat. Loki compliments the dinner. And though the god finds the dish quite simple, he rather likes the modesty of it. It's as far from an Asgardian meal as one could find.

They talk about their childhoods. It's a little awkward at the beginning as it is the first "normal" conversation they've had. And their upbringing was so very different. Steve lost his family and grew up poor and powerless. Loki was surrounded by family and grew up privileged and wanting for nothing except his father's respect. There are moments during the conversation where Loki feels naked, exposed, and he changes the subject to food or Thor or Midgardian culture. Steve allows it but notes those moments for later use.

They clean the kitchen together, something Loki has never done. The Captain has to tell him what to do. The orders come naturally, and the god is happy to follow them. It feels like very tame foreplay.

After everything is clean and put away, Loki is ordered to strip and lie on the bed. He complies silently, his eyes never leaving the Captain's form.

The Captain doesn't watch. He's busy moving the chair, adjusting the lights, placing his tools in easy reach. He looks over at the god every so often to see how much progress has been made.

After adjusting the chair for the fifth time, he notices Loki is now on the bed in the face down, spread-eagle position. Steve allows his eyes to slowly roam over the god's body. Part of him wants to take advantage, to tie him up, whip him, and take him in the ass. That can be done later. Now, the artist must capture his work. He walks to the bed and begins to move the god, arranging his body into an even more seductive pose.

The arms are brought closer together but remain above the head. The head is turned to face the chair, an arm obscuring the lower part of the face. The artist makes sure one green eye is still visible. One leg is brought back to the center of the bed. The other is bent at the knee so that the ass is raised slightly and positioned toward the chair. The top sheet is used to cover part of that beautiful, firm ass. The result is alluring, beckoning to be uncovered, to show more of the scars hiding beneath the cloth. He finishes by making small adjustments here and there of the sheet, the hair, the tilt of whatever has caught his eye.

The artist adjusts the light a bit more then makes final tweaks to the chair's placement. It's perfect.

Steve draws, a passion that only art provides brightening his eyes.

Loki watches, desire kindled by the artist's focus and energy. And then he sees the talented hands reach out and pick up blue. Blue? Veins, perhaps…Or to highlight his hair. What other reason would the artist have to use blue?

Steve is experimenting, using the blue around the small, red cigarette marks. He wants to capture what Loki's skin did as he was burning it. He likes the effect and uses it for several more of the circular marks.

Loki does want the artist, but after about 15 minutes, he is getting a bit bored with lying still. "Will we be fucking afterwards?"

"Watch your language."

"Forgive me. What should I call it?"

Steve thinks for a moment. "Relations."

"Relations," Loki repeats. "How quaint. Well, Captain, will we be having _relations_ afterwards?"

"If you're a good kitten, I'll consider it."

The god remains quiet for a few moments. "And my entering you?"

"Not going to happen tonight."

Loki pouts. "But I've been a good kitten. I'm being a good kitten."

"You used foul language. And now you're questioning my judgment. At this rate, we won't be having _any_ relations tonight."

"I humbly apologize, Captain, and I await your command."

It has been an hour, and Loki is bored, tired. Steve can sense it, see it. He has to get the god frisky again to capture that part of Loki's essence onto the paper. "Seeing you like that on the bed has me torn," he begins. "Part of me wants to keep drawing, wants to show the world the how gorgeous you are. But the other part of me…the other part of me wants to relate myself all the way inside of you. I want to hurt you…to push into you…to feel you around my cock."

The words are working. There's a new fire beginning to burn in Loki's eyes. "What else?"

"I want to drag you by your hair, throw you up against the wall, and drive into you so hard you'll feel me behind your bellybutton."

"And my hands? Where will my hands be?"

"They'll be handcuffed above your head, the metal cold and unfeeling against your wrists. And my hands will dig into your scars, making them hurt as much now as they did when I gave them to you."

"Do you promise?"

"No."

"You're cruel."

"That's how you like me." The piece is looking really good. "Did you go back to Atlantis?"

"Yes."

"Even after I told you not to."

"I'm a bad kitten. You should punish me."

Steve is maybe 75% of where he wants to be with the piece for the night. But at this rate, he won't be able to finish before pouncing on the god. "I forgive you," he declares, trying to subdue the situation.

"I don't want your forgiveness."

"Tough."

There is silence before Loki tries something else. "Would you be angry if I moved?"

"Yes. But I would be so angry that I'd order you away." Steve's blue eyes confirm his seriousness.

Loki remains silent and still, but the fire in his eyes is back. It's exactly what the artist wanted.

"Patience, Kitten," Steve says after a brief silence. "Punishment or reward, I promise you'll get something when I'm done."

"Patience is not my strong suit."

That makes Steve smile. "No, no it isn't."

"May I see it when it's finished?"

"Yes. But it probably won't be finished tonight."

"Will I have to pose again tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet. If you do, we'll do something extra special." Steve can tell by the one visible eye that Loki is smiling.

"How do I know you aren't merely teasing me?"

"You don't. But that's why you keep coming when I call."

More silence.

Loki speaks. "Some would consider this a form of torture, just lying here."

"Then you should be enjoying it immensely."

More silence.

Again Loki breaks it. "I enjoyed our shower this morning and our play last night. It's all I've been able to think about today. My back still aches from your attentions."

Steve says nothing.

Loki continues. "I kept getting hard thinking about it, about you. I want you inside of me. I want me inside of you."

"Later."

"At least remove your shirt. Will you not give me that little pleasure?"

Steve smiles and keeps his shirt on.

Finally, after several more minutes, he puts away the paper and pastels. Next he moves to where the god can see him and undresses slowly. He pulls out the duffel bag and takes out the condoms, lubricant, and handcuffs. Steve straddles the god and runs his hands up and down the textured back. Loki groans appreciatively, the pain welcome after so much stillness.

The handcuffs are placed on the god's wrists.

Steve moves to stands on the ground. He grabs a handful of hair and drags the Trickster off the bed and up against the wall. He presses his body against his canvass, his mouth exploring the various scars. "Stay."

When the Captain's body leaves him, Loki raises his handcuffed arms above his head. He waits, watches as the soldier puts on a condom and applies a generous amount of lubricant on hands and cock. The god licks his lips.

Steve returns, forces Loki's legs apart. He pushes a finger into the god and starts to tease with his touch and his tongue. Another finger goes in and a third. He pulls them out and rams his dick into Loki with enough force to make them both gasp. He holds the god's arms as he works his way in and out and in again, over and over.

"More," Loki pleads.

The soldier pulls completely out, grabs the god by the hair once more, and shoves him onto the bed. Then he's inside his lover again, thrusting hard, making Loki moan. He takes the god's cock in his slick hand and begins pumping it to the rhythm he's creating with his pelvis.

Loki is right there with him, pushing and pulling his own body to get the maximum pleasure from their "relations". It's madness and chaos and mindless and everything Loki wants. And then he feels the Captain come, feels the body behind him jerking uncontrollably, and he wants to be there, too. But he isn't. He just isn't. "Don't stop," he begs. But it's over, and the Captain lets him go. "No!"

Steve turns the god around and starts sucking on his dick. Loki closes his eyes, grateful and needy. "Thank you," he moans. "Oh, Odin, yes!" He's jerking up into the Captain's mouth, trying to get more of himself inside. He writhes, feeling the orgasm just out of reach. The mouth leaves him, but the artist's hand reaches out and grabs his arm just where 'kitten' is written and squeezes. The pain, the beautiful pain radiates across his nerve endings, and Loki comes as he stares into Steve's blue eyes, his semen coating both their bodies.

Steve burrows his tongue into Loki's mouth. He doesn't want this to end, doesn't want to let go of the god below him. Why is it always so damn good? He still doesn't want to know the answer. He's still scared of it, scared of what he's becoming, scared that part of him doesn't care. But he can't stop this, not yet, not when they make each other feel like this.

He doesn't tell Loki any of it. No. All he says when he finally breaks the kiss is, "Good kitten." Then he lies back and lets Loki lick him.


	7. To See

**A/N: **Hello again. This one feels a bit clunky to me, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Now please excuse me as I go back to watching Supernatural.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

* * *

Steve is almost giddy when he gets home the next evening. It's Friday night, and the artist is looking forward to spending the entire weekend with his canvass…except perhaps Sunday. Sunday is church day. If he skips church, that's something else he'll feel guilty for….

But Sunday is days away, and there is so much fun to be had before then.

He makes dinner again – lemon-pepper chicken, mixed vegetables, and white wine with chocolate pudding and whipped cream for dessert. But should dessert be part of the meal or part of the fun? He'll decide after they've eaten.

When Steve summons Loki, the god arrives holding a small brown paper bag. "A present," he declares as he hands it to the artist.

The bag is opened, and Steve pulls out two strands of beads. The first set of beads is on an inflexible line. They are large, perfectly smooth, and vary in size from small on one end to larger on the end with an open ring. The other set is made of much smaller beads on a flexible string. Otherwise they are the same, completely smooth and in increasing size.

"What are they?"

Loki takes the larger set in his hands. "These are called anal beads. You put them in your ass then pull them out during your orgasm. The friction increases the pleasure." He looks at them wistfully. "Thor introduced me to these."

"Thor?!" The look on Steve's face is one of horror.

The god is amused. "He _told_ me about them. One of his many conquests bade him use it. Then he regaled the Warriors Three, Sif, and I with its virtues." The memory produces a gleeful smile. "And as he did, there arose a look on Sif's face that could only be described as tragic heartbreak." It is a good memory.

"And the smaller ones?" Steve asks, bringing him back to the present.

"A similar concept. They go into the penis to stimulate it from the inside."

"Huh." His mind begins to think upon the possibilities. "Are they both to be used on you?"

"They are to be used on whomever you wish. Whatever you want, we will do."

"Right now, I want to eat." Steve returns both sets of beads to the paper bag and sets the bag on the nightstand. He asks Loki to pour the wine as he brings their dinner to the table. They sit, toast, and begin to eat. "So what else did Thor introduce you to?"

Loki smiles wickedly. "I'd rather show you."

Steve reaches over and uses his thumb to brush away an invisible crumb from the corner of the god's mouth. Loki moves his head and takes the thumb into his mouth.

"We have dessert tonight, Kitten. I want you to wear it."

The Trickster relinquishes the thumb. "It will be my absolute pleasure, Captain."

Blue and green eyes gaze at each other for a few moments before Steve suddenly asks, "Who's Sif?"

Loki rolls his eyes and begins to describe her to his lover. The Captain is intrigued. She sounds a little like Peggy though far less kind it would seem. Their conversation for the rest of the meal remains on Asgard, as it does when they clean up.

"What now, Captain?" Loki asks as he dries his hands.

Steve's reply is to slowly undress the god as he kisses and bites and licks his lover intermittently.

"You could bite harder."

The Captain stops biting altogether. He knows it will frustrate the Trickster. Sometimes it's more fun to punish the god quietly, increasing the vexation rather than the pain. It works. By the time the pants come off, Loki is seething with frustration. He pulls Steve up and into a hungry kiss. It takes all of the soldier's self control to pull away without kissing back. "Bad, Kitten. Did I say you could kiss me?"

Loki's chest is heaving. "My apologies. You are just so…tempting."

Steve leans in and kisses the god, teasing with his tongue, pulling away just as Loki presses in. "Just don't forget I'm in charge. Now go lie on your back," he says, motioning towards the bed.

The god averts his eyes. "May I undress you first?"

The soldier glares at him. "What's the magic word?"

The word comes softly, hesitantly, and at a personal cost for its deliberateness. "Please."

Steve smiles. "No." Then he undresses himself quickly as he orders, "Now go lie down on the bed." The artist opens the refrigerator and gets out the pudding and whipped cream. He grabs a spoon, walks to the bed, and sets them on the nightstand.

The ropes come out of the duffel bag. Steve bends Loki's knees and ties the left ankle and wrist together. He does the same to the god's right ankle and wrist. His right hand caresses Loki's neck then travels down the chest, past the still limp cock, and over the inner thigh.

The men look at each other, a murmur of electricity between them. Steve retrieves the pudding and uses the spoon to strategically place dabs of the chocolate substance on the god's neck, nipples, sternum, and belly button.

"It's cold," the Trickster complains.

"Hush, Kitten. I'll warm you up." Steve licks and sucks each dab of pudding off of Loki's body. He pays special attention to the nipples, adding more pudding and a squirt of whipped cream just to lick them clean again. Feeling generous, he feeds the god a few spoons of the dessert. Then he shakes the can of whipped cream and fills Loki's mouth with the creamy topping.

The artist kisses the god, deeply, languidly tasting the chocolate and whipped cream clinging to the teeth and gums. His hand checks to see how hard Loki is as his mouth continues to taste. The god is almost ready.

Sitting up, Steve makes a show of taking the paper bag, reaching inside, and pulling out the tiny set of beads. He can see the excitement in Loki's eyes. "Have you used these before?" the soldier asks.

"No. I've only heard of them." He is fully erect now, his cock throbbing for the soldier's touch. Loki watches as the Captain settles directly in front of his open legs. A firm hand takes his dick while the other lines the first and smallest bead with his urethra. The first bead goes in, making Loki gasp audibly and his body jerk slightly. He can feel blue eyes on him, waiting for the god to recover a little. The next bead goes in, and the Trickster closes his eyes and furrows his brow.

"How does that feel?"

"Odd. Intrusive. Lovely," he replies with a half-smile.

Another bead is inserted, the size difference increasing the discomfort, the pleasure. Loki looks into the artist's eyes and sees a mixture of curiosity and lust. "Steve," he breathes.

Never while they have been intimate has Loki ever called Steve by his name. The artist finds it incredibly alluring. "Say it again. Say my name."

"Steve," the god repeats shakily as the fourth bead goes in. He's beginning to strain against the ropes. The feel of them cutting into his skin only makes it better. The next bead is inserted, and he deliberately repeats the soldier's name.

The Captain leaves the bed with half of the beads inserted into the god. Loki can hear him fumbling in the duffel bag. He hears a box opening, a wrapper being torn off, then after a pause, a bottle opening and a squirt. Steve is back below him. He is adjusted before two slick fingers enter his anus and begin stroking his insides.

Loki's eyes close again as he tries to relax. "Steve." The fingers are removed, and the gentle pressure of something else is pressed against his opening.

"Look at me," the soldier orders.

The god opens his eyes and watches Steve's face as the artist pushes into him. He knows what's coming. He waits eagerly for the soldier to begin thrusting with that deep and powerful force that drives him to the brink of combustion. He doesn't have long to wait. This is when Loki realizes that he would give up everything so long as he could keep this man and this bed and this apartment. He would gladly go to Death if this would be his afterlife. And it does feel a little like death, a pleasurable undoing of his being when Steve gets the angle just right and begins to hit his prostate, leaving him writhing in such pleasure as to almost be painful.

Two more beads are inserted into Loki, and his body tenses with the coming climax. But he isn't there yet.

The soldier increases the pace, ensuring the god's whimpers and moans continue and are joined by his own. He bites the Trickster's lip, breathes into the god mouth, kisses him with a deep need. This is new being able to kiss and lock eyes as Steve works within that amazing ass. It feels more intimate, more intense.

Loki feels it, too. But he can't pull the soldier in closer, can't use his arms or his legs to hold his lover tight. The god must content himself with tasting and gazing and feeling whatever Steve gives him. He has no control as he gets closer, closer, tantalizingly closer to his release. "Out. Out! Please pull them out!"

Steve curls his finger around the pull ring and quickly removes the beads. Loki moans the artist's name as he struggles against the ropes. It takes four more thrusts from Steve before the Trickster's seed comes spurting over them to the sound of a growling howl.

"Say it again," the soldier demands as he continues to push into the god over and over.

"Steve," he breathes still trembling from his orgasm.

"Louder."

Loki looks directly at his lover still moving within him. "Steve!"

The power of that word on those lips pushes Steve over the edge. He comes, brow furrowing as the god's name escapes his lips in a shuddering moan.

Their eyes remain on each other. Their breath comes in great gasps. The artist runs his hands over the god's chest, the urethra beads still hanging off one of his fingers.

Steve gets up slowly and heads towards the bathroom. The condom is thrown away. A towel is dampened. As he walks back to the bed, he uses it to clean his stomach. He then uses it to clean Loki before untying the ropes.

The god rubs his wrists and heads unsteadily to the bathroom. He relieves his bladder slowly as the soldier watches.

"Don't flush," Steve says. "I have to go, too."

They squeeze past each other in the tiny space. Loki washes his hands as the sound of water hitting water reverberates within the walls. He allows himself a languid look at the muscular form standing over the toilet. He licks his lips. "You may be the best decision I have ever made."

Steve shakes off and goes to wash his hands. "Really?" He looks at the god through the mirror. "That's kinda funny, 'cause you may be the _worst_ decision I've ever made."

The words sting. Loki walks away, a familiar constriction in his chest. It is one he hasn't felt in a long time, one he had never expected to feel again. He begins retrieving his clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing to leave."

"Why?" He gets no answer. Steve grabs the god's arm. "I want you to stay."

Loki takes a breath…then another. The Captain wants him to stay. He drops his clothes but doesn't look up. "Where do you want me?"

"Back in bed…with me." Steve gives the god a gentle kiss.

There is no response.

The artist leads him to the bed. They sit, their backs against the headboard, their legs beneath the covers. Steve feeds Loki pudding and eats some himself, but the mood isn't the usual relaxed post-coital daze. The artist puts the dessert back on the nightstand and pulls the god against him.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" he asks as he begins to pet his lover's back.

"Nothing." Loki responds. "I'm being a fool."

There is silence for a moment. "When I said I wanted you to stay, I meant it. I don't want you to leave tonight. I don't want you to leave tomorrow."

"No? Why? Why would you want such a reminder for so long?"

Steve is confused. "Reminder?"

"Of the worst decision you've ever made." Loki can feel the body beneath him huff out a laugh.

"Oh, little Kitten, you probably are my worst decision, but you're also my favorite. And now that I have you, I'm not giving you up. I tried, but I couldn't."

"Truly?"

"Truly," Steve repeats. Finally he feels the Trickster snuggle and relax against him. "Tell me you understand."

"I understand," Loki replies.

"Now tell me you need me."

"More than I care to admit."

Steve pauses before his final command. "That's my kitten." He places a kiss on top of the Trickster's head as his hand continues to stroke the scarred back. "It'll just be you and me…alone…with our bag of toys…making whoopee…making art."

Loki smiles. "I like your art."

"That's good. My art likes you." Steve lifts his lover's lips to his. "I like you, too."

Loki nestles his head under Steve's chin, closes his eyes, and purrs.


	8. To Admit

**A/N:** Loki keeps wanting to evolve as a result of this relationship. I'm trying to keep it slow and unhealthy, but please tell me if I'm venturing too far off into romanticism. Also, let me know if I've started to bore you. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews, and I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns this universe. Additionally, Ira & George Gershwin wrote the song that is referenced in the kitchen. (If you aren't familiar with it, check it out. I particularly like Fred Astaire's version.)

* * *

When Loki wakes up, his first instinct is to quietly get out of bed and leave. But Steve wishes him to stay. So the god remains in his lover's bed, one arm draped over that perfect form. He falls back to sleep to the sound of the Captain's deep, steady breathing.

When he next wakes up, he feels the Captain's hand lightly stroking his back. Loki stretches out his limbs with a yawn then curls back around his lover.

"Morning, Kitten," says a quiet voice from above.

"Morning," Loki replies. He kisses the chest below him as he runs a hand over the soldier's abs.

"Did you sleep well?" Steve asks as his hand travels lower and begins stroking his fingers over the god's ass where the star-shaped scar used to be.

"Mm-hmm. You?"

"I did." Their hands continue to run lightly over each other's skin. "Look at me."

Loki shifts so that his green eyes can focus on the artist's face. His hand now begins to travel lower, brushing over an inner thigh and half-hard cock. The strokes become firmer as the focus of the movement tightens. He watches as the Captain's eyes begin to dilate with his growing desire. The god places his mouth above his lover's, their lips barely touching.

A light moan escapes Steve's lips.

The Trickster takes his hand away and immediately straddles the soldier's hips. He begins to move his pelvis as though he were riding a slow-moving horse.

Steve closes his eyes as he runs his hands up the god's body. His breathing is heavy, and his hips begin to move against the body above him.

It's Loki's turn to whimper. It's taking all of his will power not to speed up his pace. He bites his bottom lip as another moan rises from his throat. Steve's hand pulls his torso down and his mouth into a hungry kiss. He feels the other hand slide between them and begin touching and stroking and rubbing their cocks together. The motions are slow, as slow as Loki's hips as they try to keep the original rhythm.

"Kitten," the artist breathes.

"Steve," Loki responds, causing the pelvis below him to buck up suddenly. He should avoid that word at least for now. He takes the soldier's right earlobe into his mouth.

The artist responds by lightly running the fingers of his free hand along the surface of the god's anus. That's when he feels a sharp bite on his ear. He grabs Loki's head with both hands and holds it above him.

The Trickster can feel the wetness of their pre-cum along the side of his face. Without the hand between them, he suddenly needs to increase the pace. "Steve," he sighs, knowing it will get a response. It works. The hand has left his face and is between them once again.

They kiss, their tongues entangling as they try to breathe and moan.

Loki's hand joins the Captain's between them. He concentrates on their testicles and taints, stroking and massaging. He can feel the soldier's other hand slide down his face and wrap around his neck. It continues down his back and down even more until it is massaging his ass with the same deep, slow rhythm of their bodies.

"Fuck," Loki breathes.

The hand that was on his ass strikes the god across the face then returns to the firm flesh and continues as though uninterrupted.

Loki places his mouth over the Captain's and moans deliberately.

Steve's hips begin to buck up even more. His hand moves over and along their cocks. One movement in particular causes Loki's mouth to drop open, his eyes to shut tight, and a whimpering groan to escape his lips.

"Do that again," he pleads.

But the artist has no idea what he did. So he tries to remember the last few strokes and repeat them. Rotating his hand as their dicks slide against each other doesn't recreate the sound. Neither does simply sliding his thumb along the bottom and tip of Loki's member. Next he guides the tips of their cocks to meet and rub against each other.

"Yes," the Trickster moans and begins moving faster. He looks into the blue eyes beneath him and hopes they are at the same place. He's torn between slowing down, prolonging the sensations and wanting the release that only the artist can produce. "More or less?" he finally asks.

Steve responds by holding tightly to Loki's ass and brushing the tips of their cocks together again. The god's mouth clamps onto his neck and begins to suck with a fervor he's never felt before. "Kitten. My sweet, naughty kitten." Green eyes meet his own with an intensity that only occurs when reaching the height of pleasure. He watches as his name escapes those fleshy lips once more and feels the god's body convulse above him. His own serum-enhanced flesh begins to do the same as his hand is coated in their ejaculate.

Their eyes never leave each other as their orgasms ripple throughout their bodies, finally leaving them panting and spent.

Loki rolls off his lover, and both lie with their gaze locked on the ceiling. Steve begins to slowly get up.

"Where are you going?"

"My hand is sticky."

The Trickster pushes the soldier back down and takes his hand. He examines it for a moment then runs his tongue over the palm. He puts the artist's pinkie in his mouth, licking and sucking their semen from it. Steve watches him intently. Loki does that to each finger, relishing their salty taste. When he's finally done, the artist pulls him into a kiss, teasing his mouth open with little flicks of the tongue.

There's a hard knock on the door.

Steve and Loki look at each other in surprise. "Who is it?" calls the soldier.

"Tony."

The words "clean up" are mouthed before the Captain yells, "Just a minute." Steve and Loki shove everything under the bed: the duffel bag, the new toys, the pudding, the whipped cream, and the god's clothes. They use a kitchen towel to clean up the semen on their bodies. Loki then uses it to sop up any ejaculate on the sheets and hides that under the bed as Steve puts on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"What do you want, Stark?" the soldier asks as he throws open the door.

"We're all going to have breakfast, and w-." Tony stops and cocks an eyebrow. "Are we alone?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you look all sexed up. Did I interrupt something, Captain Tightpants?"

"Sexed up?" Steve repeats as though he doesn't understand. He's willing to play up the naïve, inexperienced good guy angle if he has to.

Tony sighs. "This...," he raises his hand, fingers splayed, and makes a circle motion. "This looks like someone who just had sex."

"I just got back from a run, and I was just about to take a shower when you knocked," he lies as the billionaire steps uninvited into the room and looks around. "Now why are you here?"

"The Avengers and I were just going to get breakfast. Ooh, is that the infamous cat we've heard so little about?" Loki is lying on the bed, licking his paw and staring dubiously at Tony.

"Yes. You're all going to get breakfast?"

"Have you named him yet?"

Steve is getting impatient. This was not part of his plan for this day. "Yes. I call him Loki."

That makes Tony's head turn. "Loki? You named him after Mr. Crazy-Pants?"

The soldier shrugs. "You're all going to get breakfast…?" he prompts again.

"Oh, right, yeah. We thought our fearless leader might want to come along. Speaking of Loony-Tune gods, we can talk about what else we can do to find him."

"Today's my day off, Tony. Unless there's an emergency, I get a whole two days away from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"This isn't S.H.I.E.L.D. It's the Avengers."

"Even so, I just want to rest."

"You can rest at the diner."

"I promised Loki I'd spend the entire day with him." Right on cue, the black cat jumps off the bed and begins circling Steve's legs. "We can talk about the other Loki on Monday."

Tony scowls. "You're blowing us off for a cat."

"I'm not blowing you off. I'm postponing our discussion until after the weekend." It is obvious the billionaire is not happy. The soldier tries softer words. "I'm tired, Tony. It's been a long week, and I've been looking forward to doing nothing all weekend except creating some art." He picks up cat Loki who immediately begins to snuggle against his broad chest. "You have science. I have art. It's not something I get to do as part of my job like you do. I need this."

Tony can see from the blue eyes that Steve does need it. And part of him does understand. If science weren't part of what he gets to do for a living, he'd definitely drop off the map to do it. Sometimes he does that anyway. He rolls his eyes and huffs, "Fine. Enjoy your weekend of art."

The billionaire scratches the cat between the ears and heads for the door. Steve drops Loki back onto the bed and sees Tony out. He locks the door but waits until he no longer hears the scientist's footsteps before turning around.

Loki, back in human form, is lying naked on the bed. "What now, Captain?"

"Breakfast. You can borrow one of my pajama bottoms if you want."

The god takes the words as a subtle order and selects a pair of grey ones with tiny red stripes.

Steve makes omelets with cheese, mushrooms, ham, and fresh tomatoes. The soldier pronounces tomato with a hard A, while the god pronounces it with a soft A. The artist can't help it; he starts half singing a song he remembers from before the ice. "'You like potato, and I like potahto. You like tomato, and I like tomahto. Potato. Potahto. Tomato. Tamahto. Let's call the whole thing off.'"

The god cocks his head. "No. _You _like tomato. "

Steve looks at him in mock earnestness. "That's what I said."

Loki looks confused. "No, you said…Oh, nevermind."

"It's a song from when I was younger…before the ice…before the war," Steve explains.

"I suppose the differences in pronunciation are the marks of differing status?"

"I suppose. It came out during the Great Depression, so that would make sense."

"And do they…call the whole thing off?"

"Nope. The last line is 'We better call the calling off off. Let's call the whole thing off,'" he half-sings.

"That's quite clever," Loki decides before continuing to search through the pantry and cabinets. He still cannot find what he seeks. "Do you have any tea, Darling?" He regrets the word as soon as it leaves his mouth and wishes he could take it back. Those thoughts fade away, however, as soon as he feels the soldier's arms circle around him from behind.

"No, Kitten, I don't. Sorry. Do you not like coffee?"

"Not particularly. It's fine." He turns in the soldier's arms until they are facing each other. "I simply need a mug of water, and I can transform it into tea. I prefer the real thing is all. It tastes…purer."

"Good to know. I'll pick some up next time I go to the store. Any particular brand or flavor?"

"Black tea. Earl Grey is preferred but not required. Loose leaf is best, but I understand not everyone carries it. Any brand is fine." Then he deliberately concludes with, "Thank you, Darling," to watch the reaction in his lover's blue eyes.

Steve smiles warmly and reminds the god, "I haven't gotten it yet." He lets go of Loki and returns to the omelets.

They eat then clean the kitchen. Steve decides they should shower next. He wants Loki to be clean before he starts any new creations. They take turns at the toilet before stepping into the bathtub.

"How convenient that this is the only part of the washroom where two can be together," Loki observes.

Steve smiles as he turns on the water and makes it as hot as possible.

"Are you sure a shower is best? Perhaps a bath would serve better?" the god offers.

The artist thinks about it a moment. "Yeah, okay." He plugs the drain as they both sit.

Loki leans against the porcelain and separates his legs so that Steve can sit between them. He pulls the artist's back against his chest as the hot water begins to rise around their bodies.

Steve sighs and nestles against the god. "This is nice." He closes his eyes. There's a feeling of a kiss on the top of his head as two arms wrap around his waist.

Once the water is at their chests, Steve turns off the faucet and returns to his lover's arms. But without the sound of the filling tub to keep them at bay, the Avenger's thoughts turn to Tony's brief visit. "Should I have gone with them?" he asks suddenly.

"Are you enquiring that of me?" Loki doesn't get an answer. "You feel a pang of remorse for choosing to be with your enemy rather than your fellow heroes. It is understandable."

"You aren't my enemy, Loki. Not anymore."

"Aren't I? Simply because I am your lover, your muse, your canvass within these walls does not mean we are anything but enemies outside of them."

"So come Monday, if we were to see each other on the street, you would attack me?"

"That is not what I said. If we were to meet on the street, we would most likely circle each other to determine the other's motives. If the other Avengers were there, I would most likely attack…though perhaps not you…not at first. And if I were in the middle of some action you disapproved of, I've no doubt you would attack me."

"I would," the soldier admits. "But I'd hate it."

"As I would hate to hurt you…which is why I do not plan on meeting you on the street anytime soon."

"Kitten?"

"Yes, Darling?"

"How would you feel about staying here and being my pet?"

"You would grow to dislike me. And I would learn too much about the Avengers and their plans. It would be too tempting not to use. Besides, I would grow bored whenever you left, and boredom only leads to mischief. No, our current arrangement is best, though I do relish this longer time with you," he admits.

"I hate it when you're right."

Loki smiles. "You should punish me for that."

"Don't worry, I plan to."


	9. To Feel

**A/N:** Hello, dear readers! Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. They help me know I'm still on the right track with this. And now...Our Saturday with Stoki continues...

**Disclaimer:** Marvel still owns these characters. I just happen to love them together.

* * *

Steve has Loki put back on the pajama pants after their bath. He wants to do a sketch of the god partially clothed. The artist, also wearing pajama bottoms, moves one of the chairs near the window. He opens the blinds part of the way. The sun is streaming through them at a fantastic angle. He has Loki sit backwards, straddling the chair with his arms folded over the top of the backrest and facing away from the window.

The sunlight against the blinds creates a pattern that plays across Loki's back. It's beautiful, and the artist is mesmerized by it for a few moments.

"Captain, is this how you want me?"

Steve blinks. The words filter through his brain. He smiles. "Loki, I want you in every way imaginable. But for now…" The artist walks over and arranges the god's arms and head. He takes the other chair and experiments with its placement. It takes a few minutes, but Steve finally finds the best viewing angle. He retrieves the sketchpad and the tin with his drawing tools and sits down.

The artist weighs the pros and cons of charcoal versus pencil. Pencil wins. He looks at his subject again. "Shift your body a little to the left. Perfect." Pencil meets paper, and the artist goes into the zone.

Loki is at an angle that allows him to look at Steve only out of the corner of his eye. He does this every so often. "Have you always drawn?" he asks after a long silence.

"Since I was a kid. It was a way to escape."

"Ah." Loki confesses, "Books and magic were mine."

"What did you have to escape?"

"Expectation. It sounds…inconsequential, I know. But when everyone wishes you to be more like Thor…"

"Is that why you hate him?"

Loki's eyes lock onto the artist. "I never hated Thor. I loved him. _Everyone_ loved him. Even now, no matter what he does, no matter whom he hurts, everyone continues to love him…including me. Try living in the shadow of that sometime."

Steve concentrates on his drawing. He didn't realize how lonely the image on the paper looks until now. He finishes it quickly, wanting to move on to something they'll both enjoy a little more…even it if may not be quite as truthful.

"You can move now, Loki. I'm done with this one."

"May I see it?" he asks as he rises from the chair. Steve hands him the drawing. He stares at it for a long moment. "Is this truly how you see me?"

"At that moment…yes."

Loki hands it back, his gaze focused on the ground. "What next?"

"Ropes. A blindfold. Arms tied above your head. Your exposed chest dripping blood from a single cut over your heart."

Green eyes rise to meet blue, a mixture of gratitude and pain mixed within them. Wrists are placed together and held out towards the artist.

Steve retrieves the duffel from under the bed and finds all of the other things they stashed there earlier that morning. He leaves them be. He takes two strands of rope and one of the handkerchiefs out of the bag and returns to the god. The artist lovingly ties Loki's wrists together using the second rope as a really long tail. Then he walks behind his subject and secures the handkerchief over the green eyes. "I almost hate to cover them up," he says as he knots the cloth.

The loss of one of his senses makes Loki both nervous and excited. He is guided to a wall, and his back is pressed against it. Strong hands lift his arms straight over his head. He hears movement and squeaking and feels the long tail of the rope rise until it pulls up on his wrists. There is the sound of more movement, but his wrists remain secure. Then there are several long moments of nothing but footsteps retreating and returning before he feels a hand on his neck. Lips press against his briefly but firmly just before a sharp pain slices the left side of his chest. A short, distinct groan escapes his lips.

Loki can feel the blood from the fresh wound drip down over his skin.

"God you are beautiful," the artist muses before resetting his chair and tools. Charcoal is used this time. Charcoal is strong, messy, immediate. It is stark against the paper. "Lift your head up. You are proud. Nothing can break you."

The Trickster's chin rises slightly. He must be beautiful if the artist believes him to be.

Steve eyes the pajama pants, wonders if the god should be naked. He walks up to the blindfolded man and tugs them gently down just enough to expose more of the hipbones. He steps back. Yes, that's better. It's alluring, seductive, but still covering the most coveted parts. It is a perfect representation of Loki.

The artist returns to his drawing. The strokes are bold, kinetic. Every so often, Steve will close his eyes, remembering what it had felt like to glide his palms over the god's chest. He uses the memory to shape his drawing. When he is finished, and this one doesn't take long, his fingers are almost black from the charcoal. Steve washes his hands in the bathroom before returning to the god.

"Are you finished?" Loki asks when he hears the water. He gets no verbal answer, though he does hear the water turn off and the Captain's footsteps coming nearer. There is a sharp tug on the cloth covering his privates, and he is suddenly naked. Two strong hands grasp his hips just before a tongue runs over the tip of his cock. Loki shudders. "Steve?"

The reply is a wet, teasing kiss to Loki's navel. The hands on his hips slide down over the god's outer thighs then up the insides of his legs. They are pushed farther apart before fingers begin playing in the course hair between them. Loki feels a firm touch run along the underside of his penis, and he can feel the blood beginning to race towards his lower body.

"Captain," he sighs. All touch leaves him. He's alone in the darkness…again. "Captain?" Nothing. Loki begins to panic. Softer now, "Steve?" Relief courses through him as a gentle touch glides over his stomach. "Steve." A second touch joins the first, this one runs over his right leg. "Steve." His testicles are fondled then abandoned for the inner thigh.

"Steve," the god says stronger than before. His cock is stroked. "Darling," Loki moans just before a tongue again licks the tip of his dick then runs along his shaft. A tremble travels through his body. "Oh, Steve." No more tongue, only the touch of firm fingers.

"Darling?"

A mouth envelops half his manhood, the tongue moving sinfully.

The Trickster's arms are aching, and the rope is cutting into his wrists. His breath is labored as the darkness heightens every sensation. He rolls his head back as the mouth slides to the very end of his dick and starts sucking with unbelievable force. His body is stroked and massaged, causing tremors across his skin. "Darling," he moans. "Oh my sweet Darling."

The mouth releases his cock and travels up his body in wet kisses. Firm strokes replace the almost torturous sucking between his legs. The sucking has moved to his neck, and the second touch is pinching his nipple and providing a glorious pain.

"My Darling Steve, don't ever stop."

A firm kiss covers Loki's lips. A tongue probes between his teeth, stifling the moans that are beginning to rise from his throat.

The god's mouth is released, and he feels skin against his face and arm. There is a whisper playing along the side of his face. "Come for me, Kitten." The tugs and strokes to his dick are making that ever more likely.

"More, Darling. I need more," he apologizes.

A tongue runs along the cut over his chest as his cock continues to be stimulated. There are teeth around his other nipple now, holding it in place while that wet muscle they contain darts playfully against it.

The god's body is swaying, leaning into each touch, pressing against the wall with the moans that begin to escape his throat. His nipple is released, and the whisper comes again in warm, sensuous breath. "Come for me, Kitten."

Loki's orgasm begins with a primal cry that is immediately stifled by his lover's lips and tongue. His pelvis bucks his cock into the hand still groping and stroking and rousing him even as semen streams out.

The darkness is glorious with a mouth pressed over his and hands that electrify his skin. Then it all leaves him again for a brief moment before a hand glides down the side of his face.

"My beautiful Kitten," a familiar voice says. "Shall I untie you?"

The god is still coming down off his orgasm, his breaths deep and his heart pumping. "Only if you wish it, my Darling. But," Loki hesitates. "May I see your face or feel your touch? Please?"

The Trickster feels a single finger press against the top of his sternum and glide down his chest.

"Thank you."

The blindfold is removed. But it takes a few moments of getting used to the light before he can fully open his eyes.

"There they are," Steve says smiling warmly. "I missed those green beauties."

"They missed you," he replies taking in the blond hair, the brilliant blue eyes, the innocent face that turns his insides to goo.

"Hopefully not too much. Do your arms hurt?"

"Dreadfully."

"Good." The artist steps back and looks at his creation. "Hungry?"

"Yes."

"I'll order pizza." He walks to the front door then turns to look at Loki. "Do you think the pizza guy would be able to see you hanging there?"

"Not if you were careful." The Trickster smiles. "Or you could simply cover me with a sheet."

Steve decides to just be careful. He calls the pizza place then removes the items from under the bed. He throws out the pudding and whipped cream as the god watches, his arms aching from remaining above his head.

Thirty minutes later, Steve is feeding Loki a slice of pepperoni and mushroom as the god continues to hang.


	10. To Show

**A/N:** A little something for your weekend. If you enjoy it a third as much as Steve does, I will be very happy.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns these characters. Thor owns the power of lightning. (Zeus & Jupiter do, too, but they have their own mythologies and aren't relevant to this story.)

And now...Saturday: Part the Third

* * *

Loki steps out of the bathroom rubbing his wrists. He is still naked. Steve is sitting on the bed, holding the sketchpad and watching him. The soldier is still wearing pajama bottoms. Loki sits next to him.

"What now, Darling?"

"How are your arms?"

"They'll recover." He gently takes the sketchpad from Steve's hands and looks at the latest charcoal drawing. "This is stunning. You have real talent."

"Thanks." He's given the sketchpad back and immediately places it on the nightstand. "Loki?"

"Yes, Steve."

"Why did you choose me?"

"Because I wanted you. I thought I had made that quite clear the first night I visited."

"You did, but…Why?"

Loki smiles. "Have you not looked in a mirror lately? How could I resist?"

"But how could you be sure I'd agree?"

"I couldn't. I took a chance."

"And if I had refused? If I had instead tried to take you in?"

"I would have left, gone to another world." Green eyes search the soldier's face. "Why the sudden interest?"

Blue eyes turn to him. "Everyone sees me as this…innocent, highly moral, too good guy. No one else thinks me capable of…darkness, complexity…except you. How did you know?"

"I didn't. I hoped." He knows that isn't enough for his lover. "I saw your courage when we fought. Afterwards, I saw you take on a god and a man wearing a flying metal suit with nothing more than a shield. I saw you lead, and I saw your strength. Most importantly, I saw your eyes. There was a depth to them that…" Loki looks away. "I hoped your sense of justice would compel you to punish me if I asked correctly. I prayed the act of punishing me would arouse you and arouse you enough to break through your moral qualms." He smiles wistfully. "You did not disappoint." He looks back into those blue depths. "Do you hate me?"

Steve kisses his lover in answer. There is a shared need that creates a hunger that travels through the soldier's body. They fall back onto the bed. The Captain pulls the god on top of him. The kisses continue wet and wanting until Loki's head is gently pushed away.

"What would you have me do, Captain?" Realizing his mistake, Loki closes his eyes and says, "Forgive me." He opens them again. "What would you have me do, Darling?"

"Show me what Thor taught you."

Loki smiles. "I'll return in a moment." He retrieves the anal beads, the lubricant, and a condom. Returning to Steve, he holds the beads where they can be seen. The Trickster then makes a show of putting the condom on the sex toy. "In case you ever wish to use them on me," he explains before laying it on the bed.

"My brother has had many lovers," the god begins. He runs a hand through Steve's blond hair.

The soldier's eyes close as his sensation travels over his scalp. He begins to relax.

"There are touches that calm." He continues to play with the soldier's hair. "And there are touches that arouse." He runs his tongue over Steve's ear. "Calm," he repeats as he runs a hand down the side of his lover's face. "Arouse." Loki licks his fingers and brushes them lightly over the Captain's nipple a few times. It immediately hardens from the stimulations.

"What else, Kitten?" Steve breathes.

The god takes Steve's arm. He runs his fingers along the inside of the soldier's elbow. "It is the same with kisses." He touches his lips tenderly to where his fingers just were. He kisses it again, gently touching his tongue to the skin. The lips part a bit more with the next one, suckling slightly on the vein running down the elbow's center. The fourth kiss is not so much a kiss as a mouth hungrily licking and sucking at Steve's flesh. Loki feels fingers on the back of his head, keeping his ministrations just where they are.

Steve's breath is deepening. His eyes have been opened since the second kiss, and he watches Loki. The sight of the god excites him as much as the physical attentions to his arm. "What else?" he prompts.

Loki looks up at him and smiles wickedly. Steve's heart skips a beat. "Kiss me," the soldier commands. The god complies happily and runs a hand over the strong, muscular chest. Steve pulls him closer. The Trickster pulls away slightly and lets his mouth wonder away from the soldier's lips.

The kisses, accentuated by tongue and teeth, travel slowly beneath Steve's chin and then down and across his throat.

Loki pulls away. His green eyes find and hold deep blue ones. He hovers his hand about an inch over Steve's chest and summons his magic. The soldier's skin begins to tingle with an electric charge. Tiny bolts of lightening jump from the god's hand to the flesh beneath it.

"Oh, God," Steve gasps. His body has never felt so…alive. It's like a tickle only more sensual, emanating out from the spot where Loki's hand lingers. "Lower," he breathes.

The Trickster smiles and slowly moves his hand down the chest and over the stomach in a zigzag motion, never actually touching the skin beneath. He stops only when he gets to the waistband of the artist's pants.

Steve is breathing heavily now, his erection aching to be touched. "Bring it back," he groans when the electric near contact leaves him.

"I will, Darling," Loki responds as he tugs on the pajama pants, "once we're rid of these obtrusive trousers." He gets them off then takes a moment to drink in the sight of the naked body, so toned and smooth. The god licks his lips then places his hand over the soldier's left knee.

The tingling starts again, making Steve sigh in pleasure. His right knee begins to react, too. He lifts his head and notices that Loki is now using both hands to deliver the mini lightning storms that are making his knees hum. The hands move up his inner thighs. The soldier's hands tightly grasp the covers beneath him as a moan wells up from his chest. Just as he begins to think he might come before his cock is ever touched, the hands leave him. "Damn it, Loki."

Loki is spreading lubricant on the condom covering the anal beads. It takes only a moment. Then he kneels before his lover and drapes one of the artist's legs over each of his shoulders. He moves forward, making Steve bend at the waist. The Trickster makes his tongue rough and laps at the erection beneath him.

"Oh, God. Oh, Kitten," Steve moans just before the first two beads are pushed into him. He immediately tenses up with a soft cry.

"Relax, Darling," the Trickster sighs. He hovers his left hand over the soldier's cock and summons the mini lightning storm back.

Steve's begins to roll his hips, trying to gain contact with the palm that remains just out of reach, the palm that's stimulating him beyond reason.

Loki guides more of the beads into his lover's anus. He watches transfixed as Steve begins to writhe.

"Loki," the artist groans. "Loki…Kitten…Oh my Kitten." The rest of the anal beads are thrust into him, and he moans for his God. Steve can't take much more of this. His head is swimming. He can feel nothing but the electricity radiating over his cock and the now welcome intrusion up his ass. "Longer. Make it last longer."

The god moves his left hand up and over his lover's naval. He keeps the fingers of his right hand curled around the ring of the anal beads. It's important he pulls them out at the right moment. His mouth and tongue occupy themselves with an inner thigh.

Steve is still moving his hips up and down as though slowly fucking something next to Loki's head.

"Shall I finish you now, Darling? Or do you wish to prolong this?"

"Longer. Longer," he repeats. But when he feels the god's mouth back on his inner thigh, he groans, "No. My balls. Suck…my balls."

Loki does as he's told. His mouth envelops Steve's testicles. He gently caresses them with his tongue, eliciting the most alluring moans from the Captain. After a long while, the god hums, and Steve tenses, his brow furrowing in concentration.

"Finish me. Finish me, Kitten."

The god moves his left hand back over Steve's cock. The little bolts of lightning begin to strike the wet tip and top part of the shaft.

Back arching, mouth open in a shuddering moan, the artist's orgasm begins. The anal beads are pulled out, stimulating the nerve endings all around his anus. "Oh, God!" he cries as his sperm shoots against Loki's hand. "Oh great and merciful God! Yes! Oh, Kitten, yes! Yes!"

Loki ends the magic and pulls away. He waits for Steve to finish in a series of heaving yeses before quietly cleaning up. The condom is thrown in the trash. His hands are washed. The anal beads are put in the duffel bag. A towel is used to clean the spent artist who is still trying to catch his breath. Loki lies next to him.

"Are you pleased, Darling?"

"That was…That was…" Steve searches his mind for the right words, but there are none to describe how he feels or what he felt.

"That was what Thor taught me. And now I've shown you."

The artist looks into his lover's brilliant green eyes. "You're mine."

"I'm yours," Loki agrees.

"No one else's."

"No one else's. Only yours."

Steve nods. He looks seriously at Loki. "The anal beads…Is that what it's like when I…?"

"…Give me anal relations?" he offers smiling. "No," the god says with a small shake of his head. "The stimulation is constant, in and out, over and over. And there are nerve endings deeper inside that when struck create immense pleasure. And you strike them in a way no one else ever has." He runs a thumb across Steve's cheek. "I'd much rather have your cock inside me than those beads. You fill me like no other."

The artist reaches up and covers Loki's hand with his own. "I don't know what this is."

"It's whatever we wish it to be – a beautiful dream…the only reality…your art…my world…nothing…everything. What does it matter as long as we're together?"

They kiss. Steve takes Loki in his arms. "Well, one thing's for sure. I'm never going to be able to look at Thor the same way again. He must have been very popular with the dames if he made them feel anything like I just did."

"Indeed, though I'd prefer it if we didn't talk about my brother while we're both naked."

The artist smiles. "You called him your brother."

"A slip of the tongue."

That makes the artist smile wider. "What an image-filled turn of phrase that is. 'A slip of the tongue.'" He looks into green eyes. "Shall I slip you my tongue?"

It is Loki's turn to smile. "Yes, please."

Steve places his lips over the god's and gently slides his tongue into his lover's mouth. The kisses are unhurried, giving. They are accompanied by soft sighs and relaxed muscles.

Loki pulls away slowly and lays his head on the soldier's broad chest. "What now, my Darling?"

"Now, little Kitten, now we appreciate the moment." Steve kisses the top of his lover's head and pulls the covers on top of them. Warm in each other's embrace, they quietly drift into a well-deserved nap.


	11. To Return

**A/N:** Steve & Loki's Saturday is coming to an end. It is a little bittersweet, but they have time to enjoy one more romp.

FYI - When discussing King Kong, Steve uses the actress' name. I thought Steve would remember it more readily than the character's name.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel still owns this universe. Disney owns Marvel...and the Muppets. Disney now also owns Lucasfilm, which means Disney owns most of the entertainment things I love. Please continue to take care of them, Disney.

* * *

Loki wakes up but leaves his eyes closed. He's warm and safe and cared for. The broad chest is still serving as his pillow, and he breathes in the artist's scent and sighs. He is content, happy. No, not happy. The god throws that word away almost as soon as it comes to him. It is one of those words like 'love' and 'belonging' that will never apply to his life. He knows that should those words ever apply to him, the source of those feelings will be ripped away. That is the lesson he has learned, and so he will not allow them to apply. And that is why he is content but NOT happy. That is why he desires and likes and appreciates the solder but will NEVER love him. He cannot lose this. He won't allow it.

Steve sighs and tightens his arms around Loki. "You awake, Kitten?" he whispers.

"Yes, Steve. I am awake."

They're both quiet for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

The artist is the first to speak. "This is the best day I've had in…well, since before the ice."

"It has been wonderful," Loki agrees. He opens his eyes and stares at one of the walls. "But I must ask, when did you wish me to leave?"

"Leave?"

"Yes. Should I go before you awaken tomorrow morning or after?"

There is no answer for a long moment. "Do you have to go?"

"Eventually, and your request for me to stay, as I recall, was only for last night and today."

"That's because I usually go to church Sunday morning," Steve admits.

"Church – That is where you go to worship your god, is it not?"

"It's where I go to worship THE God," he corrects.

Loki decides not to quibble. "Regardless, the question remains the same. Shall I leave before you wake or after?"

"Why don't you come with me?" He begins to stroke the Trickster's back.

"You know that isn't possible. Besides, the only god I worship is myself."

Steve thinks about the two options. If Loki is there when he wakes, they can spend most of the morning together, have breakfast, maybe have sex. But then he'd have to go to church after that, after finding pleasure in the arms and other body parts of his enemy…a male enemy. But isn't that kind of what Jesus taught? Love your enemies? He probably didn't mean it quite so physically, though.

If Loki leaves before he wakes, then their day together would be like a fond memory, a wonderful dream. Sunday would be normal, his regular schedule filling the day. And if he wanted, he could always call Loki back later. But would the Trickster think he was being unkind or ungrateful? Would his feelings be hurt? Steve can't believe he's actually considering Loki's feelings.

"You should go before I wake up," he finally decides.

"As you wish."

"Loki?"

"Yes."

"What would _you_ like to do with the rest of the day?"

The god lifts his head up and turns to look into Steve's blue eyes. "Do you really want to know?" He watches as the artist nods. "I would like to be properly punished…whipped or spanked or cut. I am still staying in Atlantis. I still need to pay for all of the damage I've done…to you, to Midgard, to the Avengers. I need to be cleansed. And as wonderful as this day has been, it has been too…kind to me."

"I tied you up last night and again today," Steve notes.

"Yes. And it was helpful but not enough. I need more pain. I need to feel like the monster within is being driven out of me."

"Monster?"

Pain shines through sad green eyes. "Surely you were told of my true parentage?"

Steve remembers. He strokes Loki's cheek and nods. "If that's what you need, then that's what I'll give you." The artist presses his lips to the god's, letting him know that in this room he isn't thought of as a monster.

"Thank you, Darling." He lays his head back on Steve's chest.

"We should eat first. Your punishments inevitably lead to some form of 'relations'. We'll probably just want to rest after that."

"As you say."

Neither one is in a hurry to get up. Steve continues to run his hand over Loki's back in long, slow strokes while staring at the ceiling. He thinks about the god as a monster and doesn't buy it. He remembers the monsters from the movies he and Bucky used to go see…Dracula, Frankenstein, The Mummy. "You're King Kong," he says when the realization hits him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"King Kong," Steve repeats, more convinced that it is true. "It's a movie I saw a long time ago. It's about a big ape that is…" How can he explain this? "You should just see it. I'll ask Stark if there's a way we can watch it here."

"Please tell me you are not comparing me to a big ape."

"It's a metaphor," the artist replies, hoping it will be enough to calm the hint of anger evident in the god's voice. "It'll make sense when you see it. I promise. The point is: You're not a monster even if others think you are."

"No. Apparently I'm a 'big ape'," Loki replies, the anger replaced by amusement.

"A big ape _kitten_," Steve corrects. "_My_ big ape kitten."

The Trickster lifts his head and smiles at the soldier. "And what does that make you?"

"That makes me your blond beauty, your Darling Fay Wray."

"Yes, you are my blond beauty." He examines the seemingly innocent face in front of him. "And what shall we have for dinner, my Darling Blond Beauty?"

They discuss the various leftovers available and what might be made fresh or ordered. Neither man wants anyone else intruding on their space and immediately eliminate all take-out options. They could cook, but that would take more time away from their play. Eventually they decide on left overs and even more eventually get up.

After eating and watching a little television (a baseball game that requires Steve to explain the rules), the god's wrists are once again tied and held over his head. This time, however, his naked body is facing the wall, and there is no blindfold.

Steve pulls out the whip and the paddle. He isn't sure which to use. The Captain shrugs and decides to use both. He grabs the paddle first and walks to where the god is hanging. "Ready, Kitten?"

Loki stares at the wall and tries to relax his muscles. "Yes."

The smack to his ass causes him to quickly take in a breath. He breathes it out slowly. The next hit comes, the pain radiating across his bottom.

"Do you know why I'm punishing you?" Steve asks before swinging the paddle again.

"Tell me," the god groans.

"You disobeyed me…again." The paddle smacks Loki's ass. "You went back to Atlantis." Another smack.

"Why else? What else have I done?"

"You made Clint Barton into your slave." Smack! "You don't get to have slaves." Smack! "You're _my_ slave." Smack!

"Yes! I'm your slave." Smack! Loki is getting to the point where is legs are having trouble holding his body up. It strains his arms. And once again, there is nothing but this moment.

"Never forget it."

The blows come one after the other. Loki's breathing is heavy. Steve's is more controlled.

"You made the scientist your slave. Do you get to have slaves, Loki?" Smack!

"No," he groans.

"Correct." Smack! "You manipulated Bruce, unleashed the Hulk." Smack!

"I was wrong," he moans. Smack! "I didn't have you to guide me. Guide me, Steve." There is no resulting hit. "Steve?"

The Captain is trading the paddle for the whip. He walks back to Loki. "Did you know the Hulk tried to kill Romanoff?"

There is a short pause before the answer comes. "No."

"Your brother stopped him, the same brother you dropped from the Hellicarrier…after you stabbed Coulson." Steve watches as the god lowers his head. "This is for them," he says before the first lash.

Loki flinches as soon as his back is struck. Each new strike brings more pain, and he begins to grunt. His back is becoming raw, tender. Tears are forming in his eyes. After seven more blows, they escape in streams down his face.

The lashes move to his thighs, most likely a result of Steve not wanting to break the skin. Instead, Loki's legs give out, and his wrists and shoulders take on all of his weight. "I'm sorry," he whimpers.

"Don't lie to me," Steve chastises just before striking again.

"I did what I could." Whap! "I was careful not to pierce the man's heart." Whap! "I knew my brother would survive." Whap! "Please believe me!" Whap!

"Did you enjoy it?" Another strike but there is no answer. "I said, did you enjoy it!?" Whap!

"Yes!" Whap! Loki's voice is gruff, guttural. "Every moment of it." Whap! "I played you, all of you." Whap! "You think yourselves mighty." Whap! "But it only took one monster to destroy you."

"You didn't destroy us, Loki. You only made us stronger." He gives another lash then watches as the god's shoulders begin to shake. At first he thinks it's from tears, and that makes him stop. Then there's a sound, low and halting at first. The shaking continues as the sound grows louder. And then it hits Steve…Loki is laughing. "Why?"

His words are breathy, strained. "There are only two explanations, Captain. Either I greatly underestimated you, or I _wanted_ you stronger."

Steve drops the whip. Loki hears it hit the ground.

"Which do you believe, Captain?"

"You wanted us to win," he says as he steps closer to the god, his eyes wide with realization. "That's how Thor's friend was able to put the failsafe in." The artist runs a palm over the god's back, making the hanging man tremble. "Why?"

"I had my reasons," he replies as he leans into the touch.

"Selfish?" Steve sweeps dark hair to the side, revealing pale flesh.

"Very." He feels warm lips press against his neck and hands move around his waist and up his chest. "Now tell me, Darling, what do you want to do to me?" His earlobe is taken into a warm mouth then is released. A tongue traces the rim of his ear.

"I want to fuck you."

"Surely you mean 'anal relations'. The Captain would never use such coarse language as 'fuck'."

Steve presses his body against Loki's, ensuring his half-hard dick is felt against his lover's ass. "I want to fuck you," he repeats as his hands travel down and rub against the god's erect cock.

"Fuck me, my Darling. Fuck me hard."

Steve sucks on the neck in front of him as his hands busy themselves with Loki's genitalia. The taste of the god, the feel of the tall, toned body against his own, the slick length of manhood in his hands has his own cock fully erect now. Why didn't he move the condoms and lubricant closer? He tears himself away and quickly prepares himself. He puts one hand back around Loki's dick and sticks the middle finger of his other hand up his lover's ass.

Loki moves his hips, pushing against each hand in turn. He feels a second finger enter. "That's it, my Darling." A third finger enters with a particularly hard yank of his cock that makes him gasp. Those three fingers move and separate and work his insides. Those three fingers are the second best things in the world at that moment. The first is the hand around his cock. But then all hands leave him.

The god's legs are forced apart. He's made to bend over slightly. Then he feels two hands on his ass separating his cheeks as the artist's cock is carefully lined up with his asshole. He feels a pressure followed by a slow penetration. He groans appreciatively.

Steve is completely sheathed in Loki. Suddenly he pulls almost completely out, waits a beat, and thrusts back inside. He smiles at the sound the god makes. "Who's the plaything now, Kitten?"

The only answer is heavy breathing.

Loki gets another hard thrust that makes him moan. He hears his lover's voice again saying, "Who's the plaything?" before he's left and filled again.

They're both breathing hard now. They shift with every push until Loki finally throws his head back and groans, "I am. I'm the plaything." Another thrust to the same spot. "Play me, Darling."

Steve is moving faster now, and his right hand travels back to the god's cock as his mouth latches on to the back of his lover's neck. His strokes are as forceful as his thrusts, making Loki moan and whimper.

The Trickster feels the artist slowing down but going deeper, harder. The sounds from his throat are barely making it across his lips. His head is swimming. His breath is uneven. The lips on his neck leave him. The ropes around his wrists are biting into his flesh. Loki shuts his eyes, wills his body not to climax…not yet, please not yet. He hears Steve grunting behind him.

"Kit-ten." Each syllable is punctuated with a thrust.

Slower…Deeper…until Loki is trembling from the effort of not giving in, his moans mixing with grunts and groans. Suddenly the thrusts come faster, faster but just as deep, and the god can't hold it off any longer. A wail rips from his throat as ejaculate shoots against the wall.

Steve uses both hands to pull the convulsing god against him as he continues to thrust. He feels Loki's body go limp, offering neither resistance nor assistance to the movements of his cock. "Almost there," the artist tells his lover. His pelvis continues pulsing quickly back and forth, back and forth. "Just…just…" He tightens his hold on Loki. Burying his head in the god's shoulder, Steve growls his pleasure as his orgasm shudders through his body.

Loki's breath stabilizes before Steve's. His ass hurts from the continued abuse it took after his climax. He waits for the artist to recover a bit before calling out, "Darling?"

"Hmmm?" asks the voice into the god's neck.

Now that he has Steve's attention, he doesn't know what to say. "Thank you," is all that comes out.

Steve slowly releases Loki from his hold and from the ropes. They clean up, use the bathroom, and then bury themselves under the bedcovers. The artist lies on his back. The god is wrapped around him, relishing the dull pain across his entire backside. No words pass between them.

A sudden urge causes Steve to lift Loki's head and give him a deep, warm kiss. They go back to their original positions.

The soldier closes his eyes knowing that in the morning he will be alone.


	12. To Exceed

**A/N:** A very special thank you to Live To Rise for requesting the physical climax of this chapter and suggestions on the cause. I hope it satisfies. Also, King Kong is referenced again.

**Disclaimer:** This sandbox belongs to Marvel.

* * *

Steve doesn't summon Loki on Sunday. Instead he goes to church, goes for a run, goes shopping for groceries and art supplies, and goes to bed early. But the Trickster is never far from his mind.

Steve doesn't summon Loki on Monday, either. He gets caught up on what he missed during the Saturday breakfast discussion. And there are additional meetings on how to locate and capture the missing god. (Steve is convinced the team will find out his secret and is greatly relieved when they remain oblivious.) The other big topic of discussion at S.H.I.E.L.D. is the announcement by some celebrity couple that they are getting a divorce. Steve has never heard of them and doesn't understand why anyone would care. Then there is a team training session and dinner afterwards. The Captain doesn't get home till late, and he's very tired.

Steve doesn't summon Loki on Tuesday. The evening is spent with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. The self-proclaimed genius has decided to personally install a blu-ray player and set up a NetFlix account so that the soldier can watch whatever movies he wants. Bruce is there to explain how to use everything in a way that doesn't require a degree in electrical engineering. (The missing cat is noticed but quickly explained by the word 'stray'.) The billionaire also graciously, in his opinion, gives Steve all three versions of King Kong plus Dracula, Jaws, Alien, the original Star Wars trilogy, and the Die Hard movies. Tony insists they get sushi and watch Jaws once everything has been set up. As the soldier falls asleep that night, he decides it will be a long while before he takes a swim in the ocean. That leads to his last thoughts: Loki in swimming trunks, wet and walking on the beach. Steve falls asleep with a smile on his face.

On Wednesday morning, the celebrity divorce is still dominating the infotainment news and the small talk at S.H.I.E.L.D., at coffee shops, and at other places where people gather. Steve doesn't understand why people care. Not only do they care, but they want to know every detail about it. As odd as it is, it inspires the artist. That afternoon, he leaves very early and goes to some second-hand shops to find items to use.

When he gets to his apartment, he sterilizes the items with rubbing alcohol. He wants them clean when he uses them on his canvass. Once satisfied, he taps his left arm three times. "Loki. Please come."

"I thought you had forgotten about me," comes a silky voice from behind.

A smile automatically appears on Steve's face before he turns around. Loki is in his Asgardian green leathers looking aloof and ever so slightly upset.

"How could I ever forget about you?"

Loki shrugs. "It's been four days."

"Four long days. Three very lonely nights."

"For me as well." They look at each other for a moment. Both can feel that something has changed, but neither of them knows what it is. "What did you have in mind for this evening, Steve?"

The artist bites his lower lip. "Is your back healed?"

In answer, Loki's clothes change to grey slacks and a thin forest green v-neck sweater. He pulls off the sweater and turns to show Steve his back. "Does it meet your requirements?" He can hear footsteps coming closer. They stop a moment before he feels a hand glide gently down his spine.

"Perfect." There is a pause before the soldier asks, "And your ass?"

The god unfastens and drops his trousers.

Steve gently cups each firm cheek in his hands. He wants to bury himself between them, but that will have to come later. For now, he contents himself with giving them a squeeze, wrapping his arms around the god, and kissing one of the exposed shoulders. "My beautiful, delicious canvass," he coos.

The god can't help but smile. "Where do you want me?"

The artist is all business now. "On the bed…face down, arms out, feet together for now."

Loki removes his shoes and socks and steps out of his trousers before lying down. Steve takes two strands of rope and ties the god's wrists to the bed. Then he takes off his own shoes, socks, and shirt, leaving on the beige trousers and white undershirt. He sits on the side of the bed, one hand holding a razor, the other once again running over his canvass.

"Ready?"

"Always."

Steve shifts to get a better angle. He makes the first cut, a straight line to the far left of Loki's spine. He makes another, shorter and perpendicular to the first. The god is doing his best to remain still, allowing the pain to wash over him, center him, bind him to the present moment. In the end, there are 14 total cuts made to spell out 'FAME' across the center of Loki's back.

The razor is put away. A red marker is brandished. The word 'love' is written over Loki's left shoulder. On his right is written the word 'joy'. Across the god's ass, Steve writes 'PRIVACY' so that the V is centered, its point lost in Loki's crack. The artist takes a step back. He writes 'acceptance' and 'understanding' on either side of the original word.

Another moment is taken to review the progress. Something seems off.

Steve takes the razor again. He traces the word 'PRIVACY' with the blade. The cuts are shallow, but it gives the word more emphasis than the ones written solely in ink. The artist considers somehow linking all of them to the one cut so deeply into Loki's back.

Using the razor, he draws two lines, one on either side of the spine, between 'FAME' and 'PRIVACY'. Then he makes several slashes across those lines as it runs down.

Loki's eyes are closed. The initial cuts have been the most painful. Then there was the cold, tickling sensation of the pen. When the sharp edge of the razor returned, the god was grateful. And now there is an even more familiar sensation and the accompanying sound of riding crop against skin. He only gets four hits to his back. They are carefully aimed, strategically placed. But once they are done, the crop comes down fast and heavy along his arms and legs. The god grunts his approval.

The artist loses himself as the riding crop becomes an extension of his hand. He can almost feel Loki's skin as the flexible stick makes contact. He's turning the Trickster's upper arms and thighs red, almost as red as the marker he used. Steve barely hears his canvass moaning, only just notices how each strike is threatening to break his tool. It isn't until a blow to the upper right thigh draws blood that he stops, his breath heavier than Loki's.

"My Darling," the god murmurs. "How I've missed you."

Steve sets down the crop and shoves Loki's legs apart. Again the thought of taking his lover right then plays in his head, and his hands travel up the calves and thighs. He tells himself it isn't time yet. It isn't finished. But he still allows himself to fondle Loki's cock just a bit, just enough to get its attention. As soon as he feels the god grinding into his touch, he takes his hand away.

The lubricant is open and ready. The artist uses it on the small end of a kitchen funnel. "You might feel a slight discomfort." He decides to use his finger first. The touch teases the entrance to Loki's anus, causing the god to moan. Steve pushes inside, stroking all along the way. "Purr for me, Kitten."

Loki purrs as he raises his ass up, wanting more of the artist inside him.

"It's not time for fun yet," Steve admonishes him as his finger is removed. "I'm not done with my canvass." He gently pushes the ass back down before inserting the narrow end of the funnel.

The artist looks critically at what he's done. The funnel head is obscuring the word across the ass, and it doesn't convey what he's going for. He shakes his head before removing the object from his work.

"Let's try something else," he says as he grabs a folding spyglass. Steve lengthens the hand-held telescope to its full length. He sheaths the small end, where the eye would look, in a condom and adds lubricant. Then he pushes that into the ass.

Loki groans uncomfortably. The object is cold and has edges that scrape against him. At least the other item had been smooth.

The canvass looks better, but it still isn't right. The viewer should be looking _into_ the ass, _into_ the private place. Instead, it appears that the ass is looking out into the world. Steve pulls out the spyglass. He doesn't hear the god whimper slightly.

At first the artist attempts to use the same condom on the large end of the handheld telescope. That doesn't work so well and ends up being very messy. He throws the condom away and uses a new one. It's difficult to get it on the end, and finally the artist gives up. He'll just have to wash it really, really well and clean it with rubbing alcohol before using it for its intended purpose.

Steve looks at the large end of the spyglass and at the god's ass. "I'm going to have to open you up a bit to make this work."

"Of course, Darling," Loki replies, the thought of his lover back inside of him filling his mind with anticipation. He feels one then two fingers enter him. He moans softly. A moment later, a third finger joins in. The three work to stimulate him…open him, and his body begins to respond. Loki closes his eyes. His dick begins to come to life as he is stroked and stretched. He begins to wonder if he'll get properly fucked before his lover finishes whatever art he's becoming. He's moaning now as the fingers inside him move farther and farther apart.

Loki's erection is straining against the bed. He wants cock, not fingers. But he knows he mustn't say anything. The artist will enter him eventually. He just hopes he doesn't come before that happens.

And the fingers keep trying to move farther and farther apart.

Steve's dick is pressing tightly against his trousers. But he won't take the god, not yet, not until he finishes this. He hopes what he's done is enough, because he doesn't know how much longer he can restrain himself. He pulls his fingers most of the way out. With his other hand, he sets the large end of the spyglass against the anus. One of the fingers is completely removed from the god. The other two remain to guide the brass instrument in. It's big. Steve has to remove all of his fingers first and then really push it in.

There is a howl. "Yggdrasil! Yggdrasil!"

The artist is concentrating completely on getting the spyglass into Loki. It takes a moment before he hears the word his canvass is straining to repeat over and over again.

"Yggdrasil! Yggdrasil, damn it!" Loki's body is shaking from the pain. "YGGDRASIL!"

It takes another moment before Steve remembers the significance of the word. He freezes.

"YGGDRASIL!" Loki cries, straining hard against the ropes. They are about to break from the force the god is using.

Steve's eyes grow large as panic sets in. He immediately pulls out the telescope. He's too preoccupied to notice the blood sticking to it. "Oh, God. Oh, Loki. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he says as he quickly unties the god's wrists.

Loki brings his legs and arms close to his chest and curls up into a fetal position. His body is shaking, and soft whimpers are emanating from his throat.

Sitting on the side of the bed, afraid to touch his vulnerable lover, Steve can only say, "I'm sorry, Kitten. I didn't mean to…I didn't know. Are you okay? Can I get you something?" The only response is a small shake of the head. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Kitten. Honest I didn't." His hand hovers over Loki's head. "What can I do?" He waits for an answer that never comes.

Finally, needing to provide some comfort, Steve slowly lowers his hand and strokes Loki's head. To his surprise, the god doesn't jerk away. Instead, a pale hand reaches up, grabs his hand, and pulls it against a trembling chest.

Steve moves lower and leans his body against his lover. "I'm so sorry, Kitten," he whispers. "Please forgive me."

There is only silence from the god.

"What can I do? How can I make this better?"

When he finally speaks, his voice is shaky and soft. "You can't. I need time to heal."

"Of course. Whatever you need." Steve searches his mind for something, anything. "I can make dinner, and we can watch a movie. I have that one I was telling you about before, the one the reminds me of you."

Loki takes a shaky breath, then two. "I should probably go," he whispers.

"No, Kitten, please. Let me make it up to you. Let me take care of you." He kisses the god's shoulder. "Whatever you want. Whatever you need."

Loki looks into his lover's eyes. Only Thor has ever come close to looking at him the way Steve is doing now. He wants to hate him, wants to leave and never come back. But the god knows it wouldn't last even if he could. It's too good between them. He kisses Steve and tries to smile through the tears he can feel slowly trailing down his face. "Go make dinner. Leave me here to heal." The golden head nods in response. "Steve? I'm sorry I could not take it."

The artist's eyes tear up from concern. "No, Kitten, don't be sorry. It was my fault. I should have known it was too big."

A small, sad smile flitters across Loki's lips. "And I was so looking forward to you entering me. That will have to wait a few days, I'm afraid."

"It'll be worth it, I promise." The sincerity in the blue eyes takes Loki's breath away. Steve gets up, covers Loki with a blanket, and heads to the kitchen.

The god watches the Captain as he gathers ingredients and cooks. All the while, Loki reminds himself that he is not and can never be in love. He's just feeling vulnerable and is simply moved by the soldier's kindness. He's not used to kindness.

Loki eats standing up. It hurts too much to sit down. Steve does the same and spends dinner trying to describe what he was attempting to create. The god makes him take a picture of the unfinished work. The Trickster praises what he sees, says he understands why the artist wanted to use a spyglass, and apologizes again for not being able handle it.

Steve wraps his arms around Loki and holds him tightly. "There will be other works. And I can always draw the spyglass in when I sketch it." He kisses the slightly taller man. "I'm just sorry I hurt you. I never meant…" Loki kisses him before he can continue.

The soldier cleans the kitchen by himself before putting the original King Kong in the blu-ray player and joining Loki in bed. When it starts, the god immediately asks why everything is grey. "It's called Black & White. Almost all of the movies were like that back then. Color movies didn't become popular until later."

Loki nods, and they watch the movie in silence. Steve pays more attention to Loki's reactions than to the movie itself. He can tell that the god is identifying with the big ape and sees how heroic the creature is in his own land. The artist catches flecks of anger and concern in the green eyes when Kong is taken to New York. And he thinks he sees a tear or two when the great ape finally meets his end. And then those famous words are spoken.

"Do you really think me like King Kong?" Loki asks quietly as the movie ends.

"I do. I think you're mighty and savage and heroic in your own way and…misunderstood."

"And you are my blond beauty?" he asks as he plays with the hem of Steve's shirt.

"I'd like to think so."

Loki looks into those brilliantly blue eyes. "You are. Except I'm the one who gets tied up and sacrificed to you."

"Yeah, well, I never said we were exactly like the movie." He sweeps a lock of black hair away from Loki's face. "Stay the night? We don't have to do anything, just sleep." A change in the god's look makes him add, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just…I want to make sure you're okay."

Loki smiles. "I would love to stay." He gives his lover a slow, deep kiss. Then he nestles himself against the artist. "I've missed you," he admits.

"Me, too, Kitten." Steve begins petting the god's hair. "So Stark told everyone that I named the cat Loki. Thor wasn't happy." He feels Loki chuckle. "They're all still worried about you, Stark and Barton especially. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell them that you let us win."

"I never let you win, Darling. I just didn't do everything to the best of my abilities. I gave you a chance is all. You still had to earn your victory."

"True," Steve agrees. "Are you ever going to tell me why?"

"Not if I can help it."

Steve uses the remote controls to turn off the electronics. He then reluctantly excuses himself and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and remove his clothes. He walks back out wearing only his white boxer shorts. Loki gets up and uses the bathroom next.

Looking into the mirror, he hardly recognizes the man staring back at him. He lived millennia with very little change. And now in just a handful of Midgardian years, his entire world has disappeared, transformed. He is not who he was. His family is gone. His lover is Midgardian. And his ass hurts more than he cares to admit. If it had been at the hands of anyone else, they would have been slain. His reflection asks why he did not simply use magic to make the object smaller or his anus bigger. There were so many ways his magic could have been used. And yet, it was not.

"The pain clouded my mind," he tells himself then feels a fool for having said it out loud, especially since it isn't true. Loki was playing his role as submissive. He did nothing for two reasons. One, Steve did not tell him it was allowed. Two, and more importantly, it was a test for the artist. Could he stop? Could he be trusted? The answers came slowly but did come with a resounding YES. Loki smiles at his reflection. Within this apartment, he could trust Steve completely and utterly. Here he is protected.

The god returns to his lover, who silently welcomes him back to bed. Strong arms envelop him, and gentle lips kiss his forehead.

"Good night, Kitten. Please be here when I wake up."

"I shall, my Darling. Sleep well, and may Niorun send you only pleasant dreams."

Steve gives his lover one final soft kiss before closing his eyes. The evening hadn't turned out as he had planned. But as long as Loki is in his arms and safe, he considers the ending to be perfect.

* * *

**Question for the readers:** Is it almost time to expand their world? Do we want to see how Loki & Steve try to keep their secret in a circumstance outside the apartment? Let me know if you care one way or the other. Silence will be considered as a vote for "Whatever. I don't care as along as there is still sex in every chapter." Which leads me to...

**Half-Hearted Apology:** Sorry if you were disappointed by the light sex in this chapter. It just didn't feel right for them to get physical again after Loki got hurt. But it will return next chapter. And now I will stop rambling. Thanks!


	13. To Lie

**A/N: **Look! Another chapter! First, thank you to everyone who has responded to my question. Seems like almost everyone wants to see these two out in the world. So this will happen within the next 2-3 chapters or so.

Also, thank you to **charlotte . elliot .3** for suggesting that we see Loki outside of the apartment. We'll get a glimpse of that in this chapter along with a description of Namor the Submariner.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns it, and I'm ok with that.

* * *

Steve wakes up with empty arms. It takes a moment for him to remember the night before…his canvass lying naked on the bed as he cuts words into his back, his fingers feeling and preparing his lover, Loki crying out in pain and curling up into a ball. The guilt sweeps over him. And then he remembers something else. Loki should be here. Loki should be in this bed, in his arms.

The artist sits up and immediately sees the god standing in front of the window, looking out over the tiny alley below. He's wearing Steve's clothes – the grey pajama bottoms he borrowed before and a white undershirt. The pants are a little too short, and the shirt hangs just a bit loose over the toned frame. The morning sun highlights small portions of him, giving him a god-like appearance even in such ordinary clothes and standing in such an ordinary place.

Steve's first instinct is to grab his sketchpad and draw the solitary figure. He ignores it. The artist has already hurt Loki far too much, and he can't trust that part of himself yet. Instead, he gets up, walks to the window, and puts his arms around the god.

"Morning, Kitten," the human quietly says just before kissing his lover's neck.

"Morning," Loki responds.

"How are you feeling?"

The god hesitates before answering. "Still rather sore."

"I'm so sorry, Kitten. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"It's fine. And now we know the safety word works." There is no emotion in his voice. It is a simple statement, nothing more.

Steve doesn't think it's fine. "I was too slow. I didn't remember, didn't understand at first. I should have stopped sooner."

Loki leans slightly back against the soldier. "It doesn't matter. It's over now. And I know you would never purposely hurt me in that way." He feels the arms around him give a gentle squeeze. "When do you have to be at work?"

"I don't. I'll call in sick."

"Do you even get sick?"

"I don't know," Steve answers truthfully. "I don't remember the last time I was sick."

"Then that probably isn't an option, Darling."

"Then I'll tell them something else. Or I won't tell them anything just that I'm taking the day off."

"Don't. Or if you do, know that you won't be spending it with me. I need to return to Atlantis."

"No." He can feel Loki stiffen in his arms. "At least not yet. We've got time. We should shower. I need to scrub the ink off your back." Steve waits for the god to nod before taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom.

The water is turned on before either of them get into the tub. Steve wants to be sure the temperature is warm but not too hot. He knows hot water will sting Loki's cuts more. While they wait for the water to reach the right temperature, they take turns using the toilet and stripping off their clothes.

Steve enters the tub first to test the water. Once he is satisfied, Loki joins him. The soldier takes the bar of soap and rubs it between his palms to create a nice foamy lather. The lather is then applied to the Trickster's back. Gentle but firm hands scrub away the red marker while ensuring the cuts across the back are not touched. He can't do that with 'PRIVACY' though, since it was made with both marker and razor. Steve tries to be as gentle as he can as he lathers up Loki's ass.

The god's hands are against the back wall. He knows the soldier is being as careful as possible, but the water and soap still sting. But it is a good sting, the kind of sting that gets his blood pumping. If his anus didn't still hurt, he'd probably be trying to seduce the Captain into taking him.

"There. I think that's the last of it," Steve says as the water rinses the soap away.

"Thank you, Captain." His hands are still on the wall. His cock is half hard, and he isn't sure what the soldier's reaction will be when he sees it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Concern is laced in every word.

"Yes. I just…I need a moment."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Loki turns around and gestures to his cock. "Does it look like I want you to leave?" He watches as the blue eyes take in his arousal for several long moments then lift back up to meet his. By way of explanation, the god notes, "You touch me, and my body can't help but respond."

Steve licks his lips. "I'd like to finish you," he admits simply. "If that's okay."

Loki leans in and places his lips next to the soldier's ear. "I'd like to be finished." He pulls his head away but keeps it within an inch of Steve's. He's rewarded with a kiss, hungry and wanting. But it changes, pulls back, becomes gentle, apologetic. The god kisses back voraciously, wanting the hunger back. It reappears and presses him against the tile wall, using the soldier's entire body to do so.

Steve's pelvis grinds against his lover, the warm water splashing his lower back. They're both hard now, biting and licking with each kiss. But again the Captain pulls back.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Loki growls as he pulls the soldier against him and rolls his hips. "I want this. I want you."

That's all the encouragement Steve needs. He grabs Loki and moves him against the adjoining wall, closer to the showerhead so that the water falls on both of them. The god's hands grab onto the soldier's ass, feeling it move as their genitals grind against each other. His fingers travel slowly to the center and begin rubbing lightly against the entrance to Steve's anus.

The soldier grinds harder against Loki as his mouth clasps onto the slim, pale neck.

"Yes, Darling," the god moans with a smile as Steve channels all of his desires from yesterday into stroking and rubbing and tasting.

The water beats against their skin, heightening the contact between them. Steve moans softly against Loki's throat as the touch around his anus gets firmer. Finally, he grabs the god's hands and holds them high against the tile. He pulls away.

They watch each other breathe. Eyes run over each other's body. Both want more. Neither wants to be the one to admit it, to ask for it, to initiate it.

"I thought you were going to finish me. I'm not finished," Loki observes, green eyes challenging.

Steve leans in until their bodies are barely touching then moves away again. "Is that really what you want?"

Loki's nostrils flare. "You know it is."

The artist leans in again and slowly, excruciatingly slowly rubs against the god. Both men moan deeply. Both men become more aroused by the sound the other makes. Steve bites Loki's shoulder and starts bucking his hips against the god in short, staccato pulses.

The god's purr turns into a whine that turns into a moan of the soldier's name. His pelvis matches the rhythm of his lover's, their cocks rubbing and crashing into each other with increasing force. The sounds erupting from Loki's throat take on a higher pitch as his eyes close involuntarily.

Steve's movements suddenly slow down dramatically as he feels his orgasm coming. One, two deep movements against Loki's body gets him to the brink. Thrusts three and four has his muscles contracting and ready for the release that shudders through his body as soon as the fifth grind causes the god to ejaculate against him.

The lovers cling to each other as their bodies continue convulsing until finally ending in relaxed muscles. They separate to let the water rinse off the semen that still clings to their skin and pubic hair. Steve's hands never leave his lover's skin.

Loki thanks Steve for the finish and casually steps out of the tub.

By the time Steve turns off the water and dries himself, the god has left, and he is alone in his apartment. He accepts this development quietly, tells himself that the god will return.

xxx

Steve goes to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters but can't concentrate well enough to look through the files on Hydra he hasn't reviewed yet. He gives up on it fairly quickly. Instead, he goes to find Thor.

Under the pretense of wanting information to aid in Loki's capture, the soldier asks the God of Thunder about his missing brother. He wants to know the stuff that isn't in the file. What does the God of Mischief like to do? What are his favorite foods? Does he have any friends he might turn to? What about ex-lovers? What are his favorite books or stories?

Every so often he remembers the feeling of lightening running over his skin and trembles a little. He's glad Natasha isn't with them to notice.

Steve learns more about Loki in those couple of hours with Thor than in all the time he's spent with his lover. Still, there are some things the light-haired god either doesn't know or chooses not to reveal. Any sexual proclivities are not discussed. The closest they come is when the Captain asks about ex-lovers. That's when Thor tells him his brother has bedded both maidens and masters in addition to a few animals…but only when Loki was also in animal form.

Is Steve supposed to know about the shape-shifting already? He decides it would be safer to pretend he doesn't. "Wait. Loki can change his appearance?"

"Yes. Did I not mention that?" Thor asks innocently. "Indeed, some of the masters he bedded were done when he took the form of a maiden. He only does it on rare occasions. The magic to do so takes much out of him."

Steve has the blue-eyed god relay this to the other Avengers. They didn't know. (Steve smiles inwardly at his correct decision.) This will obviously complicate any plan they have to locate Loki. With this new piece of information, Natasha and the Captain are even more convinced it is a waste of time to look for the God of Mischief. Bruce agrees.

xxx

Loki's meeting with King Namor holds nothing new. Namor wants more information on the Avengers. Loki has already told him everything he knows…up until his escape from Asgard. He mentions nothing of his relationship with Steve. That is none of the King's business and has nothing to do with the possible overthrow of Midgardian governments.

Namor, the King of Atlantis, has short dark hair, pointy ears and a swimmer's physique that is very much on display in his tight, black, form-fitting trousers. The Atlantean never wears a shirt. Sometimes, and this was only on special occasions, he will put on a red cloak or a black vest that is kept open in the front. Regardless, very little is ever left to the imagination.

Loki finds the King's garb very…exhibitionistic. He prefers the Captain's casual look that gives only hints of the amazing anatomy beneath. He likes being one of the few people to see the true glory that is Steve Rogers.

But Namor is talking and is about to reveal his plans for assaulting the land-based peoples. Loki has to warn him _again_ not to do so. When asked for a reason, the god simply replies that the Avengers are still after him, and on the off chance that he is taken he does not want to compromise his host's plans.

(The actual truth, which he doesn't reveal, is that he doesn't want to have to choose between keeping his host's confidence and warning his lover of an impeding attack. Loki absolutely hates moral dilemmas. They are simply no fun.)

The answer barely satisfies the King. He has become much more suspicious after Loki's long absence. "I told you," Loki begins, "I had other obligations, other matters that required my attention." He knows he'll have to do better than that and soon or find another place to hide.

xxx

Loki is summoned once dinner is ready. Steve has made chicken soup. It's the only thing he can think of that might help his lover heal. As they eat, the god apologizes for leaving so abruptly.

"I needed to prepare for my meeting with the King," he lies.

"That's okay. I figured you had a good reason. I had wanted to make you breakfast, though."

"I am sorry I missed it." Sometimes he's surprised by how effortlessly the lies flow. And if that happens to be true because there is actually some truth to the statement, then the lie to himself is just as convincing, just as effortless.

"I had a long talk with Thor today," Steve begins cautiously. "He told me your magic is quite impressive." He can see a proud smile form on his lover's lips. "He said you can change your appearance. He said you've done it before."

Loki is wondering where this is going. "Yes. You've seen me do it," he notes. "I don't change often, this being my native form." Well, 'native form' is only a half-lie, and neither one questions it.

"Still, your magic is pretty powerful."

"Yes, one might say that."

"So why…?" The blue eyes look pleadingly at Loki. He takes a breath. "Did I hurt you so badly that you couldn't use it?"

The god stares into his soup. How does he answer this? "No. I could have used my magic. I chose not to."

"But-" A raised hand interrupts him.

Green eyes meet blue. "I chose not to, because I trust you." Does that count as a lie when it is true now? "I trusted that you would heed my words. I trusted that the incident would only serve to make our connection that much stronger, our trust more implicit, our roles more…solid."

"I trust you, too, Kitten."

"…within these walls," Loki adds for him. They can't afford to forget that this sanctuary is the only place they can be with each other and be themselves.

Steve nods rather reluctantly then continues, "And I want to show you how much I trust you." He sees the curiosity on the god's face. It's…not adorable but something close to it. "Since I can't enter you, I want you to enter me."

Loki blinks twice, his face a mask of stillness. "This is because of some silly sense of guilt, isn't it?" he states rather than asks.

"No. Not...exactly."

"Not exactly," Loki repeats. "So not completely false, either. My answer is no. My answer is no, because I do not believe that you truly want this. My answer is no, because I will not be a part of you doing something that only serves to allay your guilt."

"It's not like we haven't talked about it before," Steve offers, a little offended that the god doesn't want him.

"True, but the circumstances were different." He sees the mixture of hurt and anger in the soldier's eyes. The Trickster sighs. "I am your submissive. If this is what you truly want, then I will of course do it. However, I'm not exactly in a sensual mood right now, and I would have a difficult time fulfilling your order. Which means you probably would not enjoy it…and neither would I."

Silence descends between them for the rest of dinner.

As they begin cleaning up, Loki places a hand on the soldier's arm. "Tell me truly, for you know I trust you. Are you offering yourself because you truly want me inside of you or because you think this will allay your guilt?"

Steve's eyes, so strikingly blue, deepen with emotion. "I don't know how to make up for what I did," he admits.

Loki gives him a soft smile. "You don't have to, my silly Darling. Now let's go watch another one of your movies. I did so enjoy the one last night."

Looking through the movie selection, Steve asks, "Horror, space fantasy, or action?" The god isn't sure which to choose, so the soldier reads the descriptions from the containers. They decide on space fantasy.

After removing their shoes, they settle against each other in bed and watch Star Wars: Episode IV, A New Hope. Both decide it was a good choice and begin discussing mythology on Midgard and Asgard until both begin to yawn.

"I should go," Loki says with no indication that he is ever getting up.

"Am I going to have to ask you to stay every night?"

"Yes. I do have a very comfortable bed in Atlantis, you know."

"More comfortable than mine?"

"Certainly," Loki replies easily. "Though it is missing one very special item that yours contains."

"Really? And that is…?"

"The pillows," he replies with a sly smile. "Your pillows are amazingly comfortable."

Steve mock wrestles him and pins the god to the bed. "The pillows, huh?"

"Did I say the pillows?" he pretends to be surprised. Then his face softens. "I meant the heartbeat of the man in the bed. I meant the warmth of his skin, the strength of his arms. I meant the feeling he gives me as I fall asleep next to him."

"So you'll stay?"

"Is that an order?"

Steve's smile drops. "I don't want it to have to be an order."

Loki is surprised at the realization that he could happily fall into those blue eyes and never come back. It frightens him. "I need it to be an order," he says sincerely. "Please don't ask me to explain. I can't…I just…I need…"

"Stay with me tonight," his lover softly instructs.

The god nods then turns his head to hide the tear that escapes his eye. Steve pretends not to notice. They get ready for bed then return to each other's arms.

In the dark, Loki wonders if it is time to leave everything behind…Namor, Steve, everything. But again he convinces himself that this is not love, that this can continue for just a few more weeks, perhaps even a few more months. He closes his eyes as Steve whispers, "Good-night, Kitten." Not trusting his own voice, Loki gives the artist a tiny squeeze and a light kiss then relaxes against him with a sigh.

They slowly and silently fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** No question this time. I just wanted y'all to know that I'm going to try to write at least one chapter before next weekend. Then I'll be taking a week off to go to New York City. (My timing is awesome, right? I scheduled it back in July, and I figure they'll need the tourism dollars and things should be just about normal by then.)

Anyway, I'll be really silent for about a week in mid-November. So you'll have to re-read or check out my other stories if you start going through withdrawals. (FYI - I expect no one to actually go through withdrawals over this.) Until next time...


	14. To Accept

**A/N:** I've been holding off on writing this chapter for a while, but I think it's finally time. Let me know what you think.

And just a reminder, there won't be a new chapter for a while. But that new chapter, when it does come, will have them dealing with the other Avengers.

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Marvel

* * *

Atlantis is beginning to feel more and more like a prison. Loki knows Namor is having him followed, noting where he goes and with whom he speaks. The god would be doing the same thing, of course, if the roles were reversed. That knowledge doesn't make him feel any better, though.

Like Namor, the other Atlanteans have swimmer's bodies – broad chests and muscular shoulders and legs. Unlike Namor who is half human, they are blue. It is not the deep blue of the Jutenheim. It is a paler blue with a hint of green, almost a teal color, and their markings are white, all of which contribute to Loki being able to abide these creatures whose color reminds him of his true parentage.

And did he mention that they are all underwater? Not underwater as in a bubble beneath the sea with recirculating air. No, water is everywhere, in every chamber except his own. That is why he never opens his door. It's easier to magic himself over the threshold than to continually remove the water that floods in every time the damn door opens.

Sometimes Loki conjures up a breathing apparatus when he has to leave his room, and sometimes he just gives himself gills. There is no alternative to having to adjust his eyes, though. The ocean at that depth is too dark. But he refuses to swim. He walks, thank you very much.

Yes, Atlantis is very much like a dark, watery prison. It's one of the many reasons he loves feeling the burn on his arm whenever Steve summons him. He thinks it might be a major contributing factor in his growing emotional attachment to the human. At least, that's what he tells himself. Although if it were not for the human, he'd probably be as far away from Midgard as possible.

He is not summoned back the evening after Steve offers himself. He is not summoned back the day after that one. (Friday, the Midgardians call it.) During that time, Loki thinks and makes plans. How does he deal with Thanos? How does he save Asgard from all of the fools who would rule her? Well, that's an impossible task. So he limits himself to those not of Asgardian descent, which unfortunately includes himself. Though, to be honest, he still does not really want to rule her. He only wants to prove that he can and that he can far better than Thor.

It is a slow effort, especially when his thoughts and remembrances keep returning to his lover. Loki shakes his head when this happens. He must concentrate on the important things. Thanos. The name always leaves a sour taste in his mouth. Perhaps he should let the insane creature have Asgard. Let him deal with the populace of Odin-and-Thor-loving sycophants.

There is a lot of planning happening within Atlantis as well. The next time Namor requests a conversation, the King wishes to know about the city Loki attacked and about the other land places he's seen. Loki tells him of the tall buildings made of windows, of the streets that contain cars, of the humans and their weaknesses. That is how the god spends his Friday.

On Saturday, as he is in his room practicing a bit of sorcery, the familiar burning sensation crosses over his left arm. A smile forms. He uncovers his arm to reveal the message. _Please come._ It is the second time the Captain has used 'please' in his summons. Loki is unsure how he feels about that.

He looks at his clothes and notices that he has recreated the grey pajama pants and white undershirt he usually borrows from Steve. This will not do. Black slacks and a red dress shirt are far better, and he transforms his attire before going to the artist's apartment. He completes his look with a black tie and black suspenders.

Steve is leaning against a wall wearing his Captain America pants and a royal blue long-sleeved undershirt. He looks a little tired but smiles when the god appears.

"Rough day?" Loki asks.

"You could say that. But it's better now that you're here."

"Any casualties?"

"Nah. It was just a light skirmish. Natasha and I handled it."

"So it's "Natasha'."

"Jealous?" Steve asks as he begins to walk to Loki, the movement of his muscles both effortless and seductive.

"Do I have reason to be?"

"Nope," he replies stopping directly in front of his lover. His eyes focus on the god's lips. They kiss. Steve nudges Loki's mouth open and begins slowly exploring the inside of it.

After finally pulling away, the soldier deliberately asks, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. One hundred percent," Loki says.

His meaning is not lost on Steve. "Good. I was hoping I'd get to have you today."

The God of Mischief says his next words slowly. They drip with sensuality. "I am yours, Darling, any way you want me."

The human smiles sweetly. His hand reaches out, pulls at one of the suspender straps, and lets it go. It slaps against the gods chest. Steve's eyes sparkle.

"Was there something in particular you wished of me?"

The soldier slowly shakes his head then stops. "Well, I was hoping to bed you at some point."

Loki gives his most seductive smile. "Whenever you wish, Darling."

Steve takes his lover's head in his hands, his fingers burying themselves in the dark hair, and gives him another slow kiss.

Loki pulls away to catch his breath. "Any art project?"

"Nope." Steve pulls off his blue shirt then pulls on the god's suspenders playfully and lets them snap into place.

"You are enjoying that far too much."

"I like them." He loosens his lover's tie then drops the piece of fabric on the ground. Next he carefully undoes the top button of the red shirt. He kisses the small bit of flesh at the base of the throat. The sound of Loki's breath catching encourages Steve to continue.

One by one the buttons are undone and gentle kisses placed on the skin they covered.

Loki can't breathe. "Do you not wish to hurt me?" The only answer he receives is another soft kiss. Blue eyes, open and sincere, appear before him. He trembles as Steve's hands slide the suspender straps from his shoulders. And as the soldier's hands slide beneath the shirt and guide it off of his body, Loki feels his defenses begin to crack. "Steve."

The artist gives a soft kiss. "Hush, Kitten." He takes Loki's hand and leads him to the bed. He makes the god sit before kneeling to remove his lover's shoes and socks. He sits on the bed and removes his own.

Loki tries again. "Steve, I would feel more comfortable if-" He's cut off by a firm kiss.

"Hush, Kitten," the soldier says before kissing him again, slowly lowering the god's back onto the bed. He runs his hands down Loki's chest and unfastens the black trousers.

A sharp pain to his bottom lip makes Steve pull back. Loki sees the disappointment in his eyes and feels suddenly guilty. But he had to do something. The lips come towards him again and expertly open his mouth, his soul, his very existence. And when a gentle hand caresses his manhood, he gasps and shudders.

Soft lips leave him before the god feels a tug on his trousers. He lifts his ass automatically, his head trying to focus on what is happening. He's naked. He's being gently nudged to where his head is on a pillow and his legs are splayed out. Loki comes to his senses long enough to watch the soldier undress then join him on the bed.

The first caress is almost more painful than all of the cuts and cigarette burns, but it isn't pleasant. It hurts. It hurts in a way that Loki does not want to feel. And as Steve gently kisses his throat and chest, he forces his mind back to the lashes, the burns, the cuts.

Loki can feel his body responding. He tries to tell himself that it's the memories of the pain that's doing it, but his lies are failing. And then Steve leaves him. A whimper escapes his throat uncontrollably.

Steve smiles. "I'll be right there, Kitten." And he is. He gives Loki another kiss before guiding his lover's knees up. The soft kisses continue as his lubricated finger gently strokes the god's anus. Long fingers take hold his shoulders. Loki moans into his mouth. He slips his finger inside.

There's no escape. The artist has once again pinned Loki to the here and now. Only this time the god wants to escape. He can feel another finger quietly join the one already inside him. Loki feels himself opening up, has felt himself opening to the Captain since arriving in his apartment. The third finger now entering him is just another manifestation of that.

"I want you," Loki sighs, his eyes pleading. "I need you."

Steve pulls out his fingers and gently glides himself into his lover. He keeps his movements slow, soft. Staring into those brilliant green eyes, the artist is mesmerized by the conflicting emotions within them. "My beautiful Kitten," he murmurs as Loki's legs encircle his waist.

The god wants more of his lover inside him. It's tearing him apart, holding him together. His entire world at this moment is Steve. Each gentle touch sends tremors through his body. Each kiss breaks another defense. "Please," he moans just before the artist sweeps against his prostrate, making him moan louder.

Steve continues his slow, deep thrusts. He's never felt so close to anyone, and he wonders if this is new for Loki, too. Based on the god's reactions, this appears to be a first-time experience for both of them. And even as his lover's moans spur him to move faster, deeper, he makes sure he's still being gentle. He doesn't want to hurt his Kitten, his beautiful, distrustful, wounded Kitten.

"Steve, please," the god moans as tears begin to prick his eyes. He feels it coming, can already tell it's going to be different. His muscles are beginning to tense in anticipation. His body begins to writhe and undulate against his lover.

The artist can't get close enough. He deepens his thrusts, presses his chest against the god. His moans join Loki's as his eyes clothes for a moment. He forces them open again. He wants to watch Loki come, wants to see the expression in his eyes. He watches the green irises as he feels both their bodies tense.

There is no escaping Steve's eyes, Steve's touch, Steve's fucking tenderness. Loki wants it, all of it. He also wants to close his eyes but can't. And then he's there at the cusp, and he's tumbling over, falling, falling into ecstasy. His body shudders. He feels his lover shuddering, too, as they continue to gaze into each other, and it's so beautiful.

Tears fall from green eyes.

They allow the silence to envelop them. And the tears continue to fall.

"Kitten? Are you okay?"

"I hate you," a soft voice says.

"No you don't," Steve replies.

Loki's lip trembles. "I do. I hate you. I hate you for this. Why? Why would you do this to me?"

Steve runs a hand through dark hair. "I just wanted to show you how I feel."

The soldier is still inside of him, filling him, reminding him of what they just experienced together. "Get off me."

Steve smiles. "Well, I would, but first you have to let me go."

Loki's confusion turns into surprise when he realizes his hands are still on the strong shoulders and his legs haven't unwrapped themselves from around the soldier. He does nothing for a moment as he mentally tries to reassemble himself. It isn't working. Slowly he lets Steve go.

He can feel his lover leave him, hears the condom going into the trash, and senses when Steve lies down next to him. Loki feels empty, and he turns to his side, his back to the soldier. He feels an arm wrap around him, a body press against him, a kiss being placed on his shoulder.

"I can't love you," Loki tells him. "I won't."

"I'm not asking you to," Steve quietly explains. "I'm not a complete idiot, Loki. I know you're using me."

"We're using each other."

"Sure, yeah, we're using each other." He's not sure what to say after that.

"Why?" Loki asks.

Steve is confused. "Why are we using each other?"

"No." The god hesitates. He feels another tear escape. "Why did you make love to me?" He feels a kiss, warm and firm against his shoulder.

"Because I wanted to. You said this was about what I wanted. Whatever I wanted we would do. I wanted to make love to you. I wanted to know what that felt like. I wanted…I wanted all of you…not just the bits you were willing to give." He runs a hand through Loki's hair. "You can't tell me you didn't like it, Kitten. You can't tell me you didn't feel something."

"You touch me, and my body reacts." He echoes his words from days before.

Steve's voice is low, knowing. "It wasn't just your body. I've tied you up. I've hurt you. I've ordered you around. But this was the first time I've ever seen you vulnerable. This was the first time you were truly mine."

Another tear. "I hate you."

"You're staying the night," the soldier tells him. "We'll have dinner, maybe watch some t.v. And you're staying the night."

"And if I refuse?"

"You can't. You're mine. And I want you to stay the night. And if I want to make love to you again, I will." Steve decides to give the god a little hope. "But if you're a good Kitten, I might give you a little pain."

Loki remains silent for a moment, trying to understand everything that has come to pass. And suddenly, a moment of clarity comes. Is this what he wanted all along? Had he always intended to give himself completely and utterly to the Captain? All he knows is that this isn't love, not in the traditional sense. It's stronger, darker, more intense. It brings something more than happiness, more than belonging. The tears slowly continue, but the tiniest of smiles forms on Loki's lips. "Thank you, Darling," he says. "Thank you."

Steve gently wipes the god's cheek. "You're welcome, Kitten." His hand runs down Loki's arm until their fingers intertwine. There's so much more he wants to say, but he doesn't have the words. He decides he'll draw a picture instead. He'll wait until the god is asleep, and then he'll draw. And when Loki sees it, maybe they'll both understand.


	15. To Risk

**A/N:** I'm ba-ack! Did you miss me? (Don't answer that.) New York was amazing, but I'm so glad to be home...and bringing you this chapter. We are definitely outside Steve's apartment for most of it. Hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns the characters.

* * *

"Is there somewhere else you'd rather be?" a cold voice asks from across the table.

Loki is at dinner with Namor and some of the more senior Atlanteans, and his mind has wandered off yet again. "No," he lies easily then gives a nice smile. The water in his gills still feels odd even after a good 45 minutes of this.

The truth is that his mind was back in Steve's apartment. The god has been remembering the last time he and his lover were together. It was the morning after Steve made love to him. They were in the shower, and Loki's lips were wrapped around the artist's cock. The Trickster remembers the taste. It was far nicer than whatever it is he has been served here.

Loki does his best to keep focused on the conversations at hand, but he keeps recalling the feel of strong hands in his hair, the sounds Steve made as his tongue worked along the shaft and tip. The water falling on them had been warm, relaxing their muscles as much as their desire would allow. One hand had been sliding over Steve's nipple while the other slid along the thigh when the soldier finally came in great gasping breaths. But that was two days ago, and he hasn't heard from the artist since.

One of the females is fuming over the huge garbage patch that contaminates the waters when Loki feels the familiar burn on his arm. The salt water makes the sting more acute. Already attempting to come up with some excuse to leave, he places his arms beneath the table and looks at his message. It is a single word but not the one he expects.

'Help' he reads.

Fear begins to rise in the god's chest. "Forgive me," he interrupts the current conversation. "I'm afraid I must go. Something has occurred that requires my attention."

"This is unexpected," Namor replies sharply. "Nothing too concerning, I hope."

"That remains to be seen, actually. Now if you will please excuse me…" Loki stands and disappears.

As soon as he arrives at Steve's apartment, he knows the artist isn't there. This upsets him more than he cares to admit. The God of Mischief transforms his clothes to his Asgardian armor before following the magic to his lover.

Loki arrives amidst battle in a city. There is rubble everywhere. The first thing he notices are five humanoid robots converging on a mound made up of broken concrete. He immediately grabs a length of pipe from off the ground and dispatches them with nine quick strokes. That done, he braces himself before looking at the rubble.

"Loki…" comes a strained voice.

It's just as he feared. Captain America is pinned by several large pieces of concrete. One leg can be seen sticking out at an odd angle from his body.

Loki immediately starts moving the rubble off his lover. "What happened? Where are the others?" he demands.

"Don't know," Steve croaks. "Comm is out. Couldn't get leverage to move these." He tries push the items pinning him down to prove he isn't lying.

"Hush, Darling. I'm here now. We'll have you free in a moment."

Loki busies himself with removing some of the large pieces as the sound of Steve's heavy breathing and coughing pierce through the din of battles being waged elsewhere. He's so focused on his task that he doesn't notice the object hurtling towards his head until it is almost too late. But at the last moment, he uses the large slab of concrete he's holding to deflect the arrow that was aimed at his head. He throws the concrete to the side and looks in the direction of the projectile's source.

Hawkeye has just released another arrow.

"Damn."

"What's wrong?" Steve asks.

Loki plucks the arrow from the air and shows it to the Captain. "I've been spotted. But at least now they know where you are. I'll return to you soon. I promise." And with that, he disappears.

"Loki?" Steve tries to get up. "Loki?!" He can hear a whirring of engines just before the metallic sound of Iron Man landing nearby meets his ears.

"Got 'im," the metallic voice says. "Laying down on the job, Cap? That's so unlike you."

"Loki."

"Don't worry. Hawkeye scared him off." Iron Man continues where the god left off.

"No. He was helping." Captain America is trying to breathe through the pain. He reminds himself that this is nothing compared to when he was being injected with the super serum. If he could take that, he could take this.

"Yeah," Stark says slowly. "I think you've got a concussion there, Spangles. And you definitely won't be walking out of here on that leg." His head rises. "Avengers, Cap's down. I've got to fly him out of here. Hawkeye, where's the nearest ambulance?"

Steve screams when Iron Man picks him up.

"Sorry, Captain. Necessary evil." By the time the Avenger gets Captain America to the ambulance, Steve is passed out.

xxx

Steve's legs are encased in something. His arm feels like it's in some sort of sling. Everything hurts.

His eyes open slowly. It's bright. There are people talking and a steady beeping noise. The smell of sterility fills his nose. Hospital.

When his eyes finally adjust, he sees Director Fury and the other Avengers sitting and standing around his bed.

"Welcome back, Cap," Hawkeye says with a smile. Everyone else turns to look at him and give varying degrees of pitying smiles.

Fury speaks next. "How are you feeling, soldier?"

"Like I got flattened by some very large blocks of concrete." Fury actually smiles at that. "What's the damage?"

"Best let the doctor explain." The one-eyed man turns to Natasha. "Agent Romanoff?"

"On it, Sir."

"Don't bother," Bruce says as he takes Steve's chart and looks through it. "Left leg has a sever break. Right leg was crushed. Three broken ribs. Severe concussion. Dislocated shoulder." Dr. Banner puts the chart back and takes off his glasses. He looks at the patient. "You're lucky to be alive."

Iron Man, his helmet retracted, speaks up. "Damn straight. If Hawkeye hadn't seen He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you might be dead."

Steve scowls. "He was helping me."

"Yeah, right," Tony scoffs.

"I'm telling you, Loki was moving the rubble off me."

Natasha tilts her head, her arms crossed across her chest. "So Loki, whom we haven't seen since he left with Thor, just happens to show up during Dr. Doom's Doombot rampage and decides to help you?"

It sounds stupid when said like that, but Steve can't just let it go. "All I know is that he was helping me."

Thor, his eyes sad, steps forward. "I do not doubt my brother gave you aid, though I suspect he had some selfish purpose in doing so. But one cannot deny that the reason for his presence is most likely tied to the Latverian ruler's plans."

Steve realizes that if he insists on Loki's innocence, the team will only grow curious and wonder a) how the God of Mischief knew he was there and b) how the soldier could be so sure he wasn't working with Doom. Steve can't tell them the truth about the incident without revealing the entire truth.

No one notices the black cat sitting in the corner of the room observing everything.

Steve decides to change the subject. "Where am I?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s New York headquarters," Hawkeye tells him.

Tony chimes in. "They have a state of the art medical facility. It might be the finest in the city, actually." His voice is tinged with envy.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.? How long was I out?"

"A few hours," Tony says. "You were out by the time I got you to the ambulance."

The Captain turns to Dr. Banner. "How long do I have to stay here?"

Bruce rubs the back of his neck. "Hard to say. If you were anyone else, I'd say you couldn't leave for a good week or two with another few months of recovery plus rehabilitation time. But with the super serum, you're already healing faster than any of us have ever seen. If that continues, you could be out in a couple of days."

Steve nods as a nurse walks into the room. "Captain Rogers, you're awake," he observes as he checks the chart and then looks at the monitors.

"So it would seem."

The nurse turns to everyone else in the room and tells them they have to leave. "The Captain needs his rest," he tells them.

Everyone files out except Thor. He waits until everyone else has left before walking up to the patient. "Steve, I was wondering if my brother said anything when he was with you."

Steve shakes his head slowly. "I don't really remember, Thor. I'm sorry."

"But he was trying to free you?" the blue-eyed god asks hopefully.

"Yes. I know he was."

"Thank you, Captain. You have given me a little hope. Get well soon." Thor leaves quietly.

Steve closes his eyes and tries to relax. He feels something land quietly on the bed. Then there is a weight on his chest that causes him to open his eyes. Staring back at him are two brilliant green irises surrounded by shiny black fur.

"Loki?" The cat licks his nose. Steve is thrilled at first then starts to panic. "What are you doing here? If they catch you…"

Loki rubs up against Steve's neck and purrs.

The soldier's fear quickly goes away. "You must have been very worried about me to take such a huge chance."

The cat nudges the edge of the covers with his nose in an attempt to get under them. Steve lifts the sheets, and Loki crawls inside. Once at the soldier's hip, he curls into a ball and sighs. Steve scratches Loki's head and says, "Thank you, Kitten. You saved me."

Loki stirs just enough to lick the human's hand then settles back down. Moments later, they are both asleep.

xxx

Steve can't move. He's in a chair. Nothing is holding him down, but he can't move. He hears water. Then he sees it covering the floor. He knows it's rising, knows it will drown him and freeze him again, but he still can't move.

"Did you know he was a pervert?" comes a familiar female voice from above.

Steve looks up and sees Peggy and Bucky looking over him from a rail high overhead.

"I had my suspicions," Bucky answers. "But I never knew for sure…until now."

"I'm just glad I never gave myself to him. I always preferred you anyway, Howard," she says and turns to look in the opposite direction from Bucky.

Howard Stark leans over the rail and gives Steve a wave. Then he turns to Peggy and kisses her.

The water is to Steve's waist now. "Peggy? Bucky?! Help me. Please. Howard?"

Howard replies. "You're thick as thieves with my son now, aren't you? Get him to help you."

"Where is he?"

Stark smirks. "Like I'd know." He turns away from the soldier and kisses Peggy again.

The water is cold, freezing, and it's at his chest and quickly rising to his neck.

There's a sharp pain to his hand. "Ow! There's something down here," he tries to tell his friends. Now he's really starting to panic. The pain is sharper this time.

Steve's eyes open with a jolt. He's back in the hospital. The afternoon sun streams in through the windows. The monitors are beeping frantically. He can feel Loki licking his hand where the pain still radiates. Realization hits him. Loki bit him. His dream was probably making him move around, and the god decided to try to wake him up by biting him.

He's about to say something to the cat when a rush of doctors and nurses sweep into the room. They read the monitors and the chart and ask him a bunch of questions.

Steve apologizes and explains that it was just a bad dream. He's fine now.

They don't pay attention. Instead they check his heartbeat a pull up the covers to check his legs.

Loki doesn't move, and Steve keeps his hand over the curled up body. Luckily, the covers aren't removed from that region of the bed.

The doctors and nurses find nothing except that the Captain's shoulder has already healed.

Finally, Steve and Loki are left alone.

"It's too dangerous for you to be here," Steve tells the cat.

Loki silently refuses to leave.

xxx

Clint, Tony, and Bruce return in the evening. The billionaire hands Steve a white paper bag and a Styrofoam cup. The Captain takes a sip of the drink: Chocolate milkshake.

"Mmmm. Thank you," Steve says slowly.

Clint lets him know that Tony wanted to get him vanilla. "But I told him anyone who doesn't like chocolate is un-American."

Steve smiles at that. He sets the cup aside and looks in the bag. A wide grin spreads across his face. "How did you know?"

"We've all been in enough hospitals to know how crappy the food is," Tony says.

Steve pulls out fries and a cheeseburger and immediately starts to eat. "You guys are the best."

Bruce chimes in. "We actually aren't here just to bring you food. Tony and Clint have…something they…" He is staring at the bed. He continues hesitantly, "…want to say." Dr. Banner tilts his head. "What's that?" he asks, pointing at the lump next to Steve's hip.

The Captain swallows but says nothing. He doesn't have to. Tony unceremoniously pulls back the covers. "Is that your cat?"

Loki presses against Steve's hip. His hair is standing on end, and there is a look of defiance in his green eyes as though daring them to try to make him leave.

"Yes," Steve says. He begins to pet the god.

Clint laughs. "So that's the famous Loki."

"Yeah," Tony replies. "How did he get here?"

"I don't know," Steve replies honestly. "He jumped on the bed sometime after all of you left."

"He's beautiful," Clint observes.

"You like cats?" Tony asks as Bruce lets the cat sniff his hand before beginning to scratch under his chin. Loki lets him but doesn't quite relax.

"Sure. They're smart, independent, generally don't take crap from anyone. What's not to like?"

Tony scrunches up his face. "They also eat birds," he observes looking at Hawkeye. "I don't particularly like cats. Pepper says it's because they're too much like me. I don't buy it."

Bruce interrupts. "He shouldn't be here."

"I know, but can't you let him stay? He's not hurting anyone, and he came all this way." He runs his hand along Loki's body, and his eyes soften. "It's like having a bit of home here. And this place is so…"

Bruce slowly shakes his head. "Natasha said that cat made you different…more relaxed. I didn't believe it. Obviously I was wrong." He sighs. "I won't tell on you, but if any of these S.H.I.E.L.D. people get a whiff of this, they won't be so accommodating."

"I understand. And thanks."

Clint's eyes are still on the black cat. "Why on Earth did you name him Loki?"

Steve shrugs. "It just seemed to fit. And he likes it. Don't you, Loki?"

Loki looks at his lover just before rubbing his head against the human's body.

"See? My beautiful Kitten likes his name."

"May I?" Clint makes a petting gesture with his hand.

"Sure."

The archer reaches out and scratches the top of the cat's head. Loki closes his eyes. Scratching really does feel good in this form. And when the scratching moves down to his neck, he begins to purr.

Steve feels a pang of jealousy as he hears the low rumble from Loki's throat. Trying to ignore it, he looks at Tony and Clint. "Bruce said you had something you wanted to say?" He offers the cat a piece of meat. That makes the purring stop. Loki's teeth nick his finger as the meat is taken. With some satisfaction, the Captain takes another bite out of the cheeseburger and follows that up with a sip of the shake.

Tony stammers. "Uh, yeah. It's kind of an apology actually." He nods to Bruce who hands him an iPad. The billionaire opens the cover and pulls up a video. "It would appear you were right about Loki…the original Loki. JARVIS has been through all of the footage taken during the battle. The only time Thor's little brother shows up is here." He holds up the electronic tablet so that Steve can see surveillance video taken from the scene of the god's appearance.

Steve can see the mound of rubble he was buried under. Then he sees Loki.

The billionaire provides commentary. "He appears out of nowhere, destroys five Doombots quite handily, then sees you in the rubble. What does he do? He kneels down and begins clearing it off of you." He lets the video play. "A few moments later, here comes Hawkeye's arrow. He deflects it…throws the concrete he's holding away…then captures the next arrow. Here's an interesting thing, he shows you the arrow before tossing it aside and disappearing."

"He swore," Steve remembers. "He swore, and I asked him what was wrong. That's when he showed me the arrow. He said he had been spotted and then disappeared." The soldier's hand is on the cat's body, silently thanking him.

Clint, his arms folded at his chest says, "First, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I just didn't think Loki would help any of us. But he did, and that leads to a whole bunch of other questions."

"The biggest of which is 'Why'," Bruce chimes in. "Normally, we'd assume he's just not a fan of Victor Von Doom."

"Who is?" asks Tony.

"But," the scientist continues resolutely, "there is this…" He backs up the video to just before Loki looks down at the rubble. He lets it run. "See that? That's concern." Bruce rewinds it and plays it again. The cat gets up and also looks at the screen. "As soon as he sees you, there's worry on his face."

"I don't really see it," Tony says. "It's all grainy. But there's no denying that he does help you."

Clint speaks next. "We're still trying to figure out why."

"What does Thor think?" Steve asks. He can feel the cat tense at the name.

"Don't know," Clint replies. "He's gone back to Asgard to let them know Loki was here."

"No doubt the god squad will be wanting to send over a search party. Fury's not going to like that." Tony studies the Captain's face. "Any ideas why Antlers would be helping you?"

Steve looks into his friend's son's eyes…his friend's eyes. A fleeting feeling from his dream passes over him. He swallows it down as he pets the cat. "Who knows why Loki does anything? I'm sure he had a good reason for it, though. And whatever it is, I'm thankful." He bites into a fry then gives the rest of it to the cat.

"The question is," Tony begins, "Is it a reason we're going to regret?"

"I certainly don't regret it," Steve tells him.

"Not yet," Clint observes.

"Was there anything else he said to you? Something that might tell us why he helped you?" Bruce asks.

The Captain searches his memory. "He asked where everyone was. My comm was out, so I didn't know. Then he told me to hold on, that he'd get me out. That's it. Not exactly helpful," he notes.

The three healthy Avengers study the man in bed.

"We should probably let you rest," Bruce says. "Remember, if the cat stays, he has to be kept hidden." With that, Dr. Banner throws the covers back onto the cat.

"Thanks, Bruce."

The three Avengers exit the room, leaving Steve and Loki alone once again.

Once Steve has finished eating, Loki jumps down from the bed and heads into the bathroom. Steve can see a soft golden light emanating from the darkness before a silky voice speaks. "How are you feeling, Darling?"

"Fine. Better."

"Are you sure? Your legs, they will heal?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And yes, they will heal. Why don't you come out here and see for yourself."

"Cameras," Loki states simply. "Were it not for the bloody cameras I'd be kissing you right now."

Steve looks around and notices the two cameras in the room. He gets angry at himself for not noticing them sooner. Then he does the only thing he can think of, and covers his mouth with his hand. "Would you...be kissing me?"

"Yes. A soft kiss that nudges your lips open so that I might taste more of you. And my hands would glide over your body to ensure you are indeed healing."

Steve likes the sound of that. "Can't you use magic on the cameras? Make them not see you?"

"I could, but someone might notice. I'd rather not take the chance. I just needed to ask if you felt better." There is a short silence. "Stark mentioned Victor Von Doom?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I may need to pay him a visit."

"Loki, no. Just…come back to bed."

"It's difficult," the god tries to explain, "to be next to you but not able to touch you the way I'd like to."

Steve hesitates before asking, "And how would you like to touch me?"

"I'd like to touch you in a way that brings both comfort and satisfaction. I'd like to straddle you and taste you and rub my body against yours. I'd like to make you scream in pleasure rather than pain."

The patient tries not to imagine any of that but finds it difficult. "Well, I want to thank you for helping me. If you hadn't shown up…"

"Nonsense," Loki replies. "There is no need to thank me. I assure you my actions were completely selfish. (Thor was actually correct for once.) And now you must recover very quickly so that our…collaborations…our 'relations' may resume."

"I'd like nothing more."

After a pause, the god speaks again. "I should go."

"Please stay with me…at least until I fall asleep." Steve finally drops his hand from his lips. He doesn't care if anyone lip-reads his next words. "Loki, please come back to bed."

Golden light shimmers in the dark bathroom. A black cat silently steps out and jumps onto the hospital bed. Steve lifts up the covers, and Loki resumes his spot by the patient's hip.

"Good night, Kitten," the artist murmurs before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Loki stays until the first light of the morning begins to brighten the room. Then he slowly and carefully makes his way out of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarter. He walks into a dark alley before transporting himself to Steve's apartment. Back in human form, he curls up on the bed, letting the scent of the artist comfort and excite him.

His hand slides up under the white undershirt and strokes his stomach and chest. Eyes closed, Loki pretends it is Steve's hand touching him. The hand moves down and slips under the waistband of the grey pajama bottoms. His cock reacts to the first light touch.

Loki breathes in the sheets as an image of Steve appears in his mind. He glides his thumb over the tip of his dick. Continuing to tell himself that it is the artist's hand he feels, he begins to stroke his hardening cock.

"Steve," he breathes. "Never leave me."

As much as he needs this, it isn't the same. He opens his eyes and produces a duplicate image of the artist standing at the side of the bed and watching him. It helps. Those blue eyes, the long eyelashes, the moles on his neck all help make the illusion real. Loki can continue masturbating, pretending that Steve is watching, approving.

The god wishes he could touch the image, but that isn't possible. So he tries to be satisfied with touching only himself. Loki wriggles in the bed as his hand works.

He stops suddenly. He looks into the blue eyes of the image he created. There is a quick decision that is immediately acted upon. The grey pants and white undershirt are taken off. Loki is naked and under the covers, the scent of Steve surrounding him. His hand is back around his slick cock and working, working, sliding, rubbing, back and forth, across the tip, over the testicles, stroking, kneading, fondling, and working.

Breathing heavily, muscles tensing, Loki is close to climaxing. But he needs something more to push him over the edge. He needs Steve. He looks again to the reproduction and makes the image remove the imagined shirt. Those muscular arms, that perfect chest, a tongue darting across those reproduced lips is exactly what he needed. His body spasms as semen shoots against the sheets.

Loki's orgasm is barely satisfying, but it will have to do until Steve, the real Steve, is there with him. The fake Steve is dismissed. The semen is cleaned up. And Loki spends the rest of the morning in his lover's bed wondering what their next encounter will hold.


	16. To Confront

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to MunchyLevelShenanigans, who requested additional interactions between Steve and some of the other Avengers, and KenrexKeybladeMaster, who suggested the part concerning Steve's drawings of Loki. I'm interested to read what y'all think of the development. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns these characters.

* * *

Three days after Loki found him in the rubble, Steve is released from the hospital floor but remains in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. Both of his legs are still in casts, and Director Fury doesn't want him staying alone in his Brooklyn apartment. Midtown Manhattan where headquarters is isn't exactly wheelchair friendly, so he grudgingly stays. It just seems easier than trying to get back home.

Thor arrives just in time to push the wheelchair to his new quarters. The super soldier hates being pushed, but he allows it silently, unhappily. It doesn't help that all he's wearing is the hospital gown and a thin robe.

The God of Thunder is visiting because he has seen the footage of his brother. He, too, wonders how Loki came to be there and why he helped the Captain.

Steve shrugs. "Maybe he just hates Doctor Doom more than us."

"That would explain the destruction of the mechanical Dooms but not why he removed the debris from you. I cannot help but wonder if his plan was to kidnap you."

"Kidnap me?" Steve wonders where Thor got that idea. "I don't think so."

"You do not know my brother, Steve. He never does anything without some selfish motive."

"Maybe he's trying to change."

"I wish it were so. But I truly doubt it. His alliance with the Chitauri was beyond reason and clear evidence of his state of mind. Besides, if he were truly trying to change, he would not have escaped Asgard."

Steve remembers the evening Loki first came to him, how the god calmly mentioned he escaped to seek justice. "Maybe he didn't think Asgard's punishment was helping."

Thor is surprised and taken aback by the response. "Odin determined the punishment. Loki should have submitted and accepted it without question."

"And yet there was a 10 day window where Loki escaped," Steve reminds the golden-haired god as the anger begins to rise. "Ten days, Thor. No one checked on him for 10 days."

"What is your point?" The edge in his voice is quite clear.

"What was he supposed to do alone with his thoughts? Did you think he'd suddenly see the error of his ways? Did you really not think it more likely that the anger and hate he has would fester and grow?"

"Take care, Captain. I do not expect you to understand Asgardian justice, but I do expect you to respect it."

"Maybe if you had more respect for your brother and less for Asgardian justice, you'd know where he was right now."

The wheelchair stops abruptly. And though the soldier cannot see him, the god rises to his full height. "Hold your tongue, Mortal. You know nothing of my brother or my father. Because of this, I will let your words pass. But speak this way again, and we will come to blows."

It is during Thor's little speech that Natasha appears from around a corner. She stops and listens to his words, letting him finish before she speaks up. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," the men say together. Both are unconvincing.

She studies them, their faces, their body language. Anyone could feel the tension between them. But Agent Romanoff can tell that on the Captain's part it probably has to do with being literally pushed around. And based on the God of Thunder's demeanor, Steve probably insulted either Jane Foster or Loki.

"Why don't I take over from here," she suggests. Natasha steps in front of Steve. "After all, Director Fury sent me to show you to your temporary quarters. This way," she directs before turning and walking towards the elevator.

Steve's hands grasp the wheels and pushes them to follow her. Thor watches them go.

Agent Romanoff waits for the elevator to arrive as the Captain catches up. The door slides open, and she steps confidently inside. Steve wheels himself in after her. She pushes button number 17 as the wheelchair moves chaotically to face the door.

"Was it Jane or Loki?"

Steve is impressed. "Loki. Was it that obvious?"

"Those are the only two subjects that get him that riled up," she explains. "You really shouldn't insult his brother in front of him."

"I wasn't," Steve tells her. He's a little upset that she thinks that's what happened. "Just the opposite, actually. Thor thinks Loki was helping me just so that he could kidnap me." He shakes his head a little. "Why is everyone trying to determine Loki's motive?"

"Maybe because he doesn't do anything without one." She watches his warped reflection in the door. It appears he is now upset with her. "You're grateful that he helped you. I get it. You probably figure you'd be dead right now if it weren't for him."

"Yeah. None of you were around. He was."

The elevator dings. "You can be both grateful _and_ cautious." The doors open, and Agent Romanoff steps off. She walks down the hall without waiting for the Captain. "So who did you insult to make Thor so upset?"

"Asgardian justice…and I guess by extension his father." Steve continues to roll himself after her. "I suggested that Loki might not have escaped if they had treated him…differently."

They stop at a door that requires a keycard. "That really bothered you, didn't it?" Natasha asks as she dips in the card and opens the door.

"Didn't it bother you? Ten days where no one checks to see if he has food or water, where he's alone with only his thoughts for company. It seems cruel and unnecessary and the completely wrong thing to do if you want to redeem him."

She holds the door open for him to wheel through. "I think maybe they were afraid any guard would be manipulated by him. He can be very persuasive."

"I know," he replies. "Didn't matter, though, did it? He found a way to escape anyway." The room is smaller than his apartment. There's a twin bed, a nightstand, a television hanging on the wall, and a modest bathroom. That's all.

Natasha hands him the key. "I know you feel an obligation to him now. Just don't let it cloud your judgment."

Steve laughs. He knows his judgment was compromised long before Loki dug him out of the rubble. "I'll keep that in mind."

She looks him over. He seems almost melancholy. "That's all we can ask," she replies. "And just so you know, I doubt redemption was ever a goal for them." Natasha waits for his reaction.

"Of course not," he says. He remembers that first night, how Loki had to coax him to tie him down and use the whip and riding crop. He remembers the God of Mischief begging for more pain, more penance. And he remembers entering his lover for the first time, how amazing it had been. Steve closes his eyes and rubs them with his thumb and forefinger. His hand drops, and his eyes focus on Natasha. "Remind me never to go to Asgard."

"Why's that?"

"Odds are I'll insult someone and cause a galactic incident."

"You? Never. You're too polite."

"If conversation turned to Loki, and odds are it would, I don't think my politeness would hold."

"Do you really think the God of Mischief can be redeemed?" Her eyebrow arches up with the question.

"I think someone should at least try. We all got a second chance. Why not him?"

xxx

Loki visits when he can, usually in the late afternoons when people are busy trying to leave, sneaking in and out as a cat. It takes him a bit longer to find the super soldier that third day, but he eventually does. Steve hears a soft meowing outside his door and goes as quickly as he can to open it. It isn't very quick, actually, as he has to get into the wheelchair, navigate over to the door, and open it. But he does all that eventually and far more quickly than most could.

The cat examines the room before walking in.

"No cameras," Steve tells him. "I specifically requested no surveillance." He closes the door.

The cat looks at the soldier and cocks his head as if to say, 'And you believe they aren't watching simply because you asked?' He jumps onto Steve's lap and sits.

"Fine. I'll ask Stark to double-check next time I see him. But I don't see any cameras."

Loki looks around again, his eyes examining every corner. It looks safe, but he'd rather not put Steve in a compromising position…purely for selfish reasons of course. He does not want to lose such a wonderful lover.

They sit for a while. But it's been five days since they last had sex, and Steve finds he wants more than a cat on his lap. He calls Tony on the cell phone, putting it on speaker so that Loki can hear. The billionaire offers to go by the super soldier's apartment, pick up some clothes, and then do a quick sweep when he goes to drop them off. Steve thanks him and hangs up.

Agent Coulson had given the soldier a deck of cards the day before, and now Steve sits on the bed and plays solitaire while he waits. Loki is at his feet, his tail making lazy ovals.

Phil comes by to check on his hero. He is beyond thrilled to see that Captain America is still playing with the cards. It flusters him so much that he almost sits on the cat. Loki jumps up before that happens and runs into Steve's arms.

"Careful, Phil," Steve chastises as he strokes the cat.

"Sorry." He looks at the black animal with the green eyes. "That's Loki?"

"Yep." Loki touches Steve's nose with his own then rubs against the soldier's chest.

"How did he get here?"

"Magic," the artist replies with a twinkle in his eye.

Phil's face drops. "Um, strictly speaking, he shouldn't be here."

Steve looks up with innocence and concern. "You won't tell on me, will you, Phil? It's just a cat. He isn't hurting anyone."

"It's a security breach."

The Captain drops his head. "This day just keeps getting better and better," he mutters and holds Loki close. "I'm sorry, Kitten. Agent Coulson says you have to go."

Loki takes his queue and meows plaintively. They pretend to pay attention to each other while actually watching the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's reaction.

"Well," Phil starts, "I guess if he doesn't wander around…"

Steve quickly looks at the agent. "He won't."

"We don't have a litter box…"

"He doesn't need one." Steve remembers hearing about cats that use a regular toilet. Actually, he recalls that it was Phil who told him about them. He waits expectantly for the agent to officially agree as his hand continues to pet the black cat in his arms. "I promise he won't be any trouble."

"Well, all right then. Just don't tell Director Fury."

Steve's smile lights up the room. "Thank you, Phil. I owe you."

xxx

By the time Tony finally comes by, Steve is just about ready to order Loki to change into human form.

The billionaire knocks twice then tries to walk in. He doesn't have a keycard, though, so he doesn't get very far. Just as Steve is maneuvering himself into the wheelchair, the door opens. Tony lets out a big sigh. "Good thing I brought my skeleton key. No, don't get up."

Steve settles back onto the bed. The cat sits near his feet.

"Ah, I see Loki found you."

"Are those my clothes?" Steve asks and points at the Stark Industries backpack in Tony's hands.

"Yep." He throws it at the super soldier. "I brought you this, too." He takes Steve's sketchpad from under his arm and tosses it onto the bed. Tony begins to walk around the room. A small electronic device is removed from his pocket and he begins to wave it around.

"Thanks," Steve says. He tries to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"No problem." Tony looks down at the item in his hand. "Well, your room is clean, no cameras, no bugs." He puts the device back in his pocket and continues to walk around the room. "I took a look through your artwork. (Didn't think you'd mind.) You're good, talented. The first section was what I imagined you'd draw…old friends, my father. (It was weird to see him looking so young, by the way.) And then I came to some sketches that were far more interesting." The billionaire stops and looks directly at Steve.

The artist waits for whatever is about to come next.

"You're not as white bread as you make yourself out to be. Are you, Captain?"

Steve wishes he could stand up. But he has no choice but to look up at Stark.

"That is some dark, powerful stuff. I was surprised…flabergasted, actually." He begins to pace again. "I didn't think depictions of torture were your thing. I can understand the fascination with it, though, especially with the whole Loki going missing and the discussions around Asgardian punishment." Tony stops and pets the cat. "I imagine that's why the figure looks so much like Thor's brother."

Steve can feel his defenses rise. "Does it?"

Tony purposefully doesn't look the Captain in the eye. "You didn't notice? Well, maybe it was subconscious…you trying to think of ways to punish Loki. At least, that's what I thought until I got to that last sketch." Dark brown eyes meet blue. "You remember the last sketch, don't you?" The billionaire picks up the sketchbook and turns to the image of Loki sleeping. He hands it to the Captain.

The artist takes the sketchbook and looks at the drawing. He created it after they made love. He remembers exactly what he felt as he guided the pencil across the paper. Each stroke, each line was a caress. Loki looks peaceful, content, with a sheet covering only the lower half his body.

The black cat walks up and looks at the sketch. He's never seen it before. It's clearly him, and he considers whether he should confront Stark.

"First you name your cat after him. Then you're drawing pictures of him in bed. Obsessed much?"

Steve works his jaw until words begin to come out. "I guess he's been on my mind lately."

"I can't help but wonder how my dad would have reacted if he'd known."

Curious blue eyes look up. "Known what?"

"That you're bisexual. I can't imagine that was acceptable back then."

Steve feels as though his chest is in a vice. He can barely breathe much less talk.

"Don't worry, Spangles. I don't give a shit who you like…as long as the world isn't in danger because of it. Is the world in danger because of it?"

"No."

"And the picture…"

"Memory and imagination," Steve lies. "I didn't know what I was drawing until I finished."

"So you don't know why he helped you?"

He shakes his head. "He's perceptive. Maybe he knows I'm…" He swallows.

Tony raises his eyebrows. "Attracted to him?" he offers.

Steve gives a small nod and looks away.

The billionaire begins to pace again. "Maybe the feeling 's mutual. And if it is, we can use that to our advantage."

Loki stares at Mr. Stark. His respect for the billionaire is growing.

Steve offers, "Thor did say that Loki had been with men before."

"Well, there you go. Although to be honest, I figured he'd be more interested in me than you. You know, 'cause I'm handsome, charming, rich, powerful."

"Modest?"

"Ha! Funny. But you have a point. A diva like him would probably feel threatened by me." Tony sits on the bed. His smile drops, and his eyes become serious. "So when did you first realize you were attracted to men."

The Captain is clearly uncomfortable. He busies himself with petting his Kitten. "There were two before the war that showed up in some of my dreams and one during, but I never really admitted it to myself…not until now…not until Loki. I couldn't, not if I wanted to be a soldier."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure it would have freaked Howard out. Lucky for you, I'm a bit more open minded."

"So what now?" Steve asks. He doesn't like being beholden to or at the mercy of Tony Stark, but he doesn't have a choice.

"Now you rest up until those casts come off. After that, maybe we try to make a love connection between you and your obsession…find out exactly what he is doing."

"And the others?"

"Bruce will understand. The others won't. But we may need to bring them in if we try to lure Loki out from wherever he's hiding nowadays."

"He came when I was alone, cut off from everyone," Steve notes. "We might have more success if we lured him the same way."

"Good point. I'm telling Bruce, but we'll hold off on telling anyone else. Cool?"

"Cool," Steve repeats. "Thanks, Tony."

"Don't mention it." He gets up off the bed. "So how does it work? Do you have a type?"

"Dark hair. Pale skin. Confident. Smart," Steve answers without hesitation. "There's more variety in the women I'm attracted to, but not really with the men."

"Loki certainly fits that description. Then again, so do I," he notes with a sly smile and a twinkle in his eye. "You aren't picturing me naked, are you?"

"No!" Steve runs a hand through his blond hair. "You're Howard's son. And you're a little too…chaotic. Loki is more still. He's…I don't know. He's smooth." The word sounds insufficient.

"I can be smooth," Tony informs him.

"His accent helps, too," Steve admits. "They way he carries himself."

The billionaire genius changes the subject suddenly. "Do you need help dressing? Please tell me you don't need help dressing."

"I don't need help dressing. I'm sure I can manage it myself."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can stay…"

"I'm sure." It's been a hell of a day, and at this point Steve just wants to be alone with Loki. "Good-night, Tony. And thanks again."

"Don't mention it. Bruce or I will come by tomorrow." And with that, he leaves.

Loki transforms as soon they are alone. He's wearing a forest green t-shirt and black jeans.

"I didn't know you liked other men. And here I thought I was special," the god pouts.

"You are special. Now come here so I can show you how special you are."

Steve pulls the god into a kiss. It's soft, welcoming, and leads directly into a second one and then a third. The kisses continue growing in intensity and hunger until their teeth scrape against their tongues and bite their lips.

Loki pulls away. "How I've missed this." His eyes are dark with need and want.

"Me, too, Kitten," Steve replies as he begin pulling off his lover's shirt. His mouth clasps onto the god's nipple, feeling it harden between his teeth and against his tongue.

A quiet moan escapes Loki's lips. He's already hardening from the artist's touch. He pulls away and sees the peak in the hospital gown between Steve's legs. "I have to get something," he says as he stands.

The god is gone before Steve can say anything, but he returns a moment later with a box of condoms and the lubricant. Loki places them on the nightstand then undresses quickly. He straddles the soldier on the bed. They kiss some more as long fingers push the robe off of Steve's shoulders.

The artist quickly frees his arms from the sleeves of the robe and runs them along Loki's chest and back. It's been too long; his need is too great. He's afraid he won't be able to last very long. But before he can worry about that for too long, the god has rid him of his hospital gown.

A part of Steve wonders how he looks completely naked with his legs in casts. But Loki smiling triumphantly down at him banishes those thoughts completely. The god slowly covers the artist's body with his own and slides around.

"So you like my accent," Loki whispers in his lover's ear.

"Among other things." The soldier furrows his brow trying not to get too excited, too caught up in how good the god feels against him.

Loki suddenly gets up. He opens a condom and rolls it onto Steve's cock. Then he hands the lubricant to his lover and straddles the bed's occupant again. This time, however, the god remains on his hands and knees, and his ass points towards his lover's face.

Steve adds lubricant over the condom and onto his fingers before putting it back on the nightstand. He glances towards the door. Anyone could walk in on them. This is dangerous. This is risky. This is exciting. He wants to be in his lover now, right now, but he forces himself to prepare the god.

The artist's fingers work quickly. He watches as pre-come dribbles from his lover's dick, and he moves even more frantically. "Enough?"

"Enough," Loki agrees just before feeling the fingers leave him. He turns around and rises to a sitting position just before lining his anus up with Steve's cock. He slowly lowers himself, his lover filling him as he drops. Both men sigh at the sensation.

Green eyes look down upon blue. Steve nods as his hands clasp the god's hips. He helps Loki rise.

"Now," the god says then allows gravity to pull him down. His back arches with pleasure. They go again, Steve lifting Loki up before allowing him to fall back down. Then again, a little faster this time that produces a soft whine from the god.

The soldier's eyes glance again at the door. Anyone could walk in on them. He lifts Loki and this time forces him down. The god tries to stifle a grunt.

"Yes," Loki sighs. "Again."

Steve complies happily. Up and down. Up and down. His own pelvis moves, trying to force himself deeper into the Trickster. Up and down, faster and faster, harder and harder until their breaths heave from the effort.

Loki is stroking his own dick as the artist pushes and pulls his body. He notices the blue eyes checking the door every so often, feels the increase in urgency and desire every time they do. He moans a little louder, just enough to be heard by anyone passing just outside the door.

"Sshh," Steve chastises as he forces Loki down against him with even more force. He groans quietly without disrupting the rhythm.

"Then finish me," he whispers. "Finish me or I'll scream at the top of my lungs."

Steve thrusts as hard as he can.

It's difficult not to cry out, especially when Loki is being filled so completely, so forcefully. The god tries his best. He keeps the moans in his throat, allowing them to escape in tiny whimpers. And his body is still in the capable hands of his lover, but he can't take much more of it. Then he hears it – his name coming from the artist's lips in strained tones. The metaphorical dam bursts, and he's ejaculating over those perfect abs while strong hands painfully grip his hips.

When he can think again, Loki thinks about the five perfect bruises he'll have on each hip to mark their coupling.

Steve is coming down from his own orgasm. He is spent and sleepy and wants nothing more than to gather Loki in his arms and sleep. "Mmm, Kitten. I almost forgot how amazing you are."

"We can't have that," he replies in a slurred voice. It takes a while before he feels like moving. And when he does, his movements are slow, deliberate. He cleans up the Captain and helps the wounded man into pajama bottoms. Then he puts on his own jeans and changes them to resemble his favorite grey pair of Steve's. Lastly, he puts the condoms and lubricant in a drawer where they can't be seen.

Loki tries to curl up around his lover, but the bed is too small. "This isn't going to work."

Steve pulls the god on top of him. "Just lie right here on me."

The god smiles. "I believe I'm growing to like this position."

"Don't get too used to it. As soon as these casts come off, you'll be back on all fours."

Loki purrs happily and closes his eyes.


	17. To Recover

**A/N: **I hope all US readers had a great Thanksgiving and all non-US readers had a great Thorsday! Special thanks for this chapter's foreplay go out to guest Nonny who requested that Steve give Loki an old-fashioned spanking. Steve & Loki thought that was a wonderful way for them to get back into the pain while the soldier is still recovering.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns the characters. I just make them do naughty things to each other. *innocent smile* I LOVE YOU, MARVEL!

* * *

Steve wakes up to find Loki sitting on the floor and staring at the last drawing. He runs a hand through his lover's dark hair.

Relishing the touch, Loki closes his eyes and takes a breath. He slowly returns to the sketch. He knows exactly when it was created. Part of him feels violated. Part of him feels loved. "Is that truly how I appeared?"

"Yes."

A puzzled expression settles on the god's face. "I look so…at peace."

The artist wishes he could get up and sit beside his muse. He wants to wrap an arm around the god and hold him close. But the damn casts make that impossible. He has to content himself with running his fingers through the dark hair again. "You _were_ at peace. You finally let me in, accepted that this is more than just… You accepted that you are completely mine."

"No," Loki corrects as he turns his green eyes to the artist. "Not completely. Never completely."

"You were that night. And you can see the peace it brought you. That's why you came to me in the first place, isn't it? You wanted someone else to control you, to take care of you."

"Yes," the god admits hesitantly. "But that night I hated you."

"That night you loved me. And that night I loved you. That's why you helped me. That's why you've been visiting me. That's why you haven't been snooping around S.H.I.E.L.D. while you've been here."

Loki's eyes become defiant. "How do you know?"

"I know," Steve says simply.

The god deflates. "Everyone keeps telling you that I shouldn't be here. Perhaps it would be best if I left."

"I'll just call you back. I'm not going another five days or longer without touching you."

Loki smiles at that. "It was rather torturous," he admits. "And not the kind of torture I like." The sketchbook is closed, and he gets up to give the artist a kiss.

Steve's hand wraps around the Trickster's neck, ensuring the god can't pull away. Their kisses are unhurried, comforting. Every so often they stop and look at each other and smile before returning to each other's mouths.

A knock sounds against the door. Loki gives the soldier a final quick kiss before turning into a black cat.

"Who is it?" Steve calls.

"Bruce," replies a familiar voice.

"Just a minute." The soldier pulls the wheelchair closer and maneuvers himself into it. He goes to open the door.

Bruce walks in timidly. "Morning. Have you had breakfast?" He watches the soldier shake his head. "Okay. Well, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and grab us some food before taking you to get x-rayed."

"More x-rays?"

"Hey, you want out of those casts, don't you? As soon as the x-ray's say you're healed, they're off."

Steve nods and grabs a shirt out of the backpack Tony brought. He puts it on in the bathroom while relieving his bladder. Then he wheels himself towards the door. Telling Loki that he'll bring back some food, he and Bruce leave the room and head towards the elevator.

The soldier and the scientist stand in silence as they wait for the door to open. It does eventually, and they walk and roll in. Bruce pushes the button for the cafeteria then returns to his silent stance.

Steve decides it would be best to get the awkward conversation over with. "So did Tony talk to you…about my sketchbook?"

Bruce plays with his hands. "Um, yeah. That must be kind of…odd. I mean, I'm sure it wasn't something you expected."

"No. No it wasn't."

"I'd love to see it if that's ok with you. Tony said it was very…intimate but really good, especially considering it came from your imagination."

"Yeah, sure. When we get back, I'd be happy to show it to you."

"I think Tony's right about Loki liking you. It would explain the worry on his face and him helping you. Still doesn't explain why he was there, though."

Thankfully they arrive at their floor, and the door opens. Steve wheels himself out and leads the way to the cafeteria.

He and Bruce eat a light breakfast with hardly any words between them. The scientist mainly talks about how quickly Steve is healing, how the super serum is manipulating his cells to make that possible. Suddenly Bruce stops. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"The super serum?"

"No." Brown eyes look at him with concern. "The drawing…the feelings."

Steve looks down nervously. "Not here." He stops listening to his companion at that point. Instead his mind begins working through how he should play this. How nervous should he be? How uncomfortable? How much should he be willing to discuss it? What exactly would he be feeling at this point if he wasn't sleeping with Loki?

Eventually, they head to the hospital floor, and x-rays are taken of the super soldier's legs. Bruce and Steve wait around for them to be developed. It takes longer than usual. A few agents are brought in with serious injuries that require immediate attention. Dr. Banner helps where he can, and the x-rays are forgotten about by the doctors.

The soldier is continually shifting the napkin of food he has brought for Loki as he prays for his bones to be healed. He wants his life back. Steve chuckles at that. How many times has he said that to himself and others since being revived from the ice? But instead of meaning his old life, the one he was going to share with Peggy, he means this one with Loki and his tiny apartment.

xxx

Loki is pacing the floor in Steve's temporary quarters. He's still in cat form. The room seems bigger that way, and he can stretch out and run around a bit.

It feels as though Steve has been gone an awfully long time. He hates waiting. He used to be able to wait for hours on end without complaint, his mind wandering over texts he'd read or along the roots of Yggdrasil. That was before his fall, before he learned the truth of his parentage.

Trapped. That's what he feels like. His life has become a series of prisons. The only time he's feels free anymore is when he's with the Captain, when the artist has tied him up. The irony is not lost on him, and his whiskers lift in a smile.

He wants to be tied up now, wants the pain that makes everything go away.

The cat spots the pillow. A deep primal urge wants to rip it to shreds. It would be a release. It would be a change from the monotonous waiting. But if he did that, he would be thrown out for sure. Would that be a bad thing? The room is somewhat secure. He could pop in and out whenever he pleased…whenever he was summoned.

The pillow is looking more and more tempting. Loki crouches down, his eyes dilated as his entire being focuses on the mound of stuffing. He pulls back and tenses his muscles as he prepares to strike. A countdown runs in his head. _Three…Two…One…_

The door opens loudly just as the cat springs forward.

"Loki?!"

The black cat jumps off the pillow and runs into the bathroom.

"Loki? Kitten? Come out," Steve calls more calmly.

The god peeks his head out and surveys the room. The artist is there with the scientist. Loki gathers himself together, straightens his body and tail, and walks haughtily to his lover. He jumps onto Steve's lap.

"What were you doing, Silly?"

"Attacking the pillow, apparently," Bruce observes.

The cat busies himself with rubbing against the super soldier as he's petted and scratched.

"Silly kitten," Steve breathes. "Bruce says that if things keep going like they are, one of my casts will be off tomorrow."

The scientist sits on the bed. "It almost looks like he understands what you're saying."

"I like to think he does." He offers the napkin of food to Loki. It isn't breakfast. The napkin with breakfast was thrown away when he and Bruce went to lunch. Loki looks at the artist then begins to eat hungrily. When Steve offers a small carton of milk, the black cat happily laps it up.

Bruce picks up the sketchpad. "May I?" He waits for a nod before looking at the drawings. His demeanor changes once he gets to the first pictures of Loki, the ones full of bruises and cuts. He's more uncomfortable than ever. And then he gets to the last one and examines it for several moments. "Wow. You've really got it bad, huh?" He looks up at the soldier.

"Apparently," Steve responds.

"How long?"

The artist shrugs. "I hadn't really thought about him until he escaped. Then I started looking at the files and footage we had of him, trying to figure out where he might go, what he might do." It wasn't a complete lie. He had looked at the files and footage. "The more I saw and learned, the more I thought about him. The more I thought about him, the more I…the more I kept thinking about him. At some point, I'm not sure when, he became all I could think about."

Bruce is studying him, taking in the words and the emotion behind the blue eyes. "But Loki doesn't know any of this."

"How could he? It's not as though he'd visit an Avenger after escaping Asgard. That would be…crazy."

"Yeah," Bruce agrees with a soft laugh. "Even Loki isn't that crazy."

Steve smiles and pets the black cat in his lap.

"So," the scientist begins, "are you okay with the whole…bisexual thing?" He is clearly uncomfortable talking about this.

"It's weird…a little scary. I've denied it for so long, not that I've been attracted to many men. But this is different. This is…Tony called it obsession."

Bruce sighs. "Tony likes to exaggerate."

"You've just seen my sketches. Do you think he's exaggerating?"

There is a big, silent pause before the scientist quietly answers, "Probably not. Maybe a little." Brown eyes continue to examine the man in the wheelchair. "You know it's not a sin, right? Or a psychological disease? Current scientific thinking believes sexuality is based on our DNA make-up."

"So I'm not a freak," Steve paraphrases.

"You're not a freak. You're not evil. There's nothing wrong with you."

The soldier gives a half-smile. "Well, that's comforting," he says half-innocently, half-wryly. Steve can't help but wonder if Bruce would think differently if he knew just what he does to Loki. He decides to change the subject. "Stark thinks I can help lure Loki out of hiding."

"Makes sense. He came out of hiding for you before."

"We think," the soldier adds. "Question is: What happens to him after? I can't let him get sent back to Asgard, Bruce. He'll just escape again, or they'll do something worse to him."

"I don't know, Steve. I know Tony wants to leave Thor out of it. I'm not convinced that's the best idea. As much loyalty as Thor has to Asgard, he also loves his brother. I think he could help." He stands. "I should go. I'll be back tomorrow, and we'll see about getting that cast off you."

The artist thanks Bruce and watches him leave.

Loki leaps onto the bed and transforms. "When the cast come off, can we go home?"

"Yes, Kitten, we can go home."

"Is there anything I can do to help it along?"

Steve smiles. "I can think of a thing or two." He looks at Loki lounging on the bed. "What were you doing when Bruce and I walked in?"

The god scratches at a non-existent spot on the blanket. "Dr. Banner was correct. I was attacking the pillow." His green eyes look up to see an amused expression on Steve's face. "I was bored. You should be glad I did not attack the entire building," he states.

"Bad, Kitten," he says with a gleam in his eye. He looks over his lover. "How long has it been since I punished you?"

"Too long." Loki licks his lips.

"Off the bed," Steve orders. He wheels himself into position and gets himself onto the bed. It takes a little while, but he refuses any help. Once he is situated, his back against the wall, his legs stretched across and dangling over the short side of the bed, he tells Loki to drop his pants.

The god goes further and removes all of his clothes. He figures he won't need them anyway.

Steve pats his thigh. "I want your ass right here."

Loki lies face down across the soldier's legs. He makes sure his ass ends up exactly where his lover requested. He feels a hand between his shoulder blades that travels down to his lower back. It leaves. Then there is a sharp sting against the left side of his ass.

"I think you deserve a good, old-fashioned spanking."

"I do," Loki sighs as he feels another slap against his skin. He feels another and another though these are harder and hurt more. The God of Mischief doesn't mind. The God of Mischief loves it.

"Attacking pillows. Staying in Atlantis. Making me want you." These are all reasons Steve has for punishing Loki. He makes sure he swats the beautiful round butt after every point, producing a sound like a high-pitched drum.

Tears of pain are forming behind the green eyes. He shuts them tight to prevent any from gathering and falling. But as each slap comes, that gets more and more difficult. Loki knows that if this were an ordinary Midgardian, the hits would barely register. But Steve is special…enhanced. And that means each slap hurts him. It is glorious. Even as he bites his own lip in an effort to avoid any tears, he loves it.

The god is unsuccessful. His whimpers come with the tears that begin to stream down his face. "It was only a pillow."

"Hush," Steve orders quietly before giving another spank. "And you know it's not just the pillow. It's everything." Slap. "It's you threatening to scream last night." Slap. He feels the god shudder above his legs. "It's needing to hurt you." Slap. "It's wanting to be inside of you." Slap. "It's this being so good I'm willing to risk everything for it." Slap.

"Enough. Please," Loki begs. He can feel his cock hardening. All he wants is to be in his lover's mouth. But he knows he can't ask. "Please."

"No," the artist replies coldly as he continues the spanking. "You deserve this. You deserve so much more."

"Tell me. Tell me what I deserve."

"No." Steve knows that will frustrate Loki. He knows the frustration and the pain will arouse the god that much more. He continues spanking with a firm, open hand. "How much do you want me right now?"

"Ever so much," the god admits. "Please stop. Please finish me."

"No." The spanking continues.

"May I at least touch myself?"

Spank. "No." Spank.

"You're cruel," he whines.

"I'm just," Steve corrects.

The spanking continues until hand and ass sting, and then it continues some more.

Loki begins to move his pelvis, rubbing his cock against his lover's thigh.

"Stop that." Spank. "You're a bad Kitten." Spank.

"Please, Darling. I need you. I want you."

Steve gives him a final spank then orders the god to get up. Loki rises to his knees. The soldier takes off the shirt he's still wearing and manages to pull down his pajama bottoms to just above his knees. His erection is almost as hard as the god's. He gives his thigh two light taps.

Loki straddles him, their cocks brushing against each other. They kiss hungrily, their bodies pressing against each other. Steve's lips leave the Trickster's. They kiss away the tears that still streak down from green eyes. Then they travel to the long neck where the soldier bites and sucks at the flesh he finds there. The god responds by moving his hips back and forth, causing that welcome friction that leaves them wanting more.

Blue eyes glance intermittently at the door. The artist's hands run over the god's back, pulling him closer.

"Closer," Steve breathes. "I want you closer."

Loki tries to comply. He presses his body against the artist, his pelvis thrusting with more force. He grunts from the effort between lips busy with tasting his lover. His skin is tingling wherever it is in contact with Steve. It gives him an idea.

Steve feels one of his lover's hands leave his chest just before a tingling, electric sensation begins to warm and stimulate his skin. His breath catches. "Oh, Kitten," he moans. "Yes."

The god can feel his lover's muscles tense as they get closer to the release they've both been working towards. His thrusts are more urgent. His mouth latches onto the artist's shoulder. His entire focus is split between the tiny lightning he's creating and the movement of his hips. Both are meant to please, to stimulate, to satisfy his lover. Both are also pleasing, stimulating, and satisfying to himself. But that's just a bonus. Suddenly he feels a new movement.

On the cusp of release, the artist has begun to thrust his pelvis up against his lover as much as he can. He can feel the screaming moan welling up in his throat. He pulls Loki's head back by the hair and cover's the god's mouth with his. The scream is stifled by the kiss as his body convulses in pleasure.

The Trickster is surprised by the rough movement. He moans just as Steve's mouth presses against his own. His pelvis jerks forward as he ejaculates in immensely satisfying streams that mixes with the artist's semen.

They are still kissing when the pleasurable shudders that are ravaging their bodies finally end. Their lips part in an effort to regain their breath.

Steve pushes Loki away ever so slightly and runs his hands over the god's chest. "You're perfect."

Loki smiles. "No one is perfect, Captain Rogers. Not even you." His fingers lightly travel over his lover's lips. "Although you are the closest to perfection I have ever met." He gives Steve a tender kiss. "Did you mean what you said about not letting me get sent back to Asgard?"

"I did. You're mine. Thor can't have you. Asgard can't have you. I won't give you up."

"So then do I allow you and your friends to 'capture' me?"

Steve runs a hand through Loki's hair. "No, Kitten. You aren't that easily fooled."

"But if they put you in danger…?"

"They won't."

Loki accepts the answer. He takes Steve's hand and kisses the palm. "Darling? This is an artist's hand. It should be creating. It should be using me as its canvas."

There is concern in Steve's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I like being hurt."

"But last time –"

"Last time was the exception. You are an artist. You need to create. And I miss being your canvas."

A smile brightens Steve's face. "There was something I overheard in a deli that sounded promising. I think you'd enjoy it."

"Then by all means, let us try it."

"Do you want to know what it is?"

Loki gives Steve a warm, wet kiss. He smiles. "Surprise me."


	18. To Melt

**A/N:** ART! Well, talking & some set-up for future chapters first. But then Artsy Art! Big thanks to MunchyLevelShenanigans for the sexy art suggestion. I hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Marvel's. And they are glorious.

* * *

Bruce is there when the cast comes off Steve's left leg. It was a clean though severe break and healed more quickly then the multiple breaks and fractures that his other leg sustained. The cast will have to remain on the right leg for another week, based on the current calculation.

Steve almost doesn't care. Having only one leg in a cast makes going home much easier. And he refuses to get back in the wheelchair once he's given crutches.

Clothes, sketchbook, and cat are retrieved from his temporary quarters. Retrieval of the cat really just means that Loki follows him out the door, into the elevator, and out again to the lobby. Bruce offered to carry him, but Steve didn't think that would be a good idea. Instead the scientist carries the sketchpad and the Stark bag.

Tony is flirting with the buxom blonde assistant sitting behind the main S.H.I.E.L.D. desk. He stops as soon as he sees the scientist and the soldier. He notes the black cat following them before calling out his greeting.

They climb into the back of one of the billionaire's limousines. Loki sits on Steve's lap.

"So," Tony begins. "The cat decided to hitch a ride this time."

"Seemed faster," Steve replies.

"I thought we'd go to Stark Tower first, see about devising a plan to capture his namesake."

"I've been thinking about that," the strategist says. "We're making a big assumption that Loki was there because of me. There's no evidence for that."

"Doesn't matter." Tony is all seriousness now. "We know he helped you. We know, well, Bruce _believes_ he was worried about you. I think it's a fair bet that if you try to make contact he'll respond…especially if you make it clear you just want to thank him."

"This is Loki we're talking about. He's not going to show up just because I want to say 'Thank you' in person. I'm sure he knows we're looking for him. Besides, how would I get in touch with him?"

Tony shrugs. "Leave a message where he helped you. Ask him to contact you in some clandestine way. Promise you won't hurt him. I'm sure he'll believe you. You're the boy scout, after all."

"So you want me to lie."

"Not lie exactly. We just want to know what he's up to."

Bruce speaks up then. "We promised Thor we'd help capture him and return him to Asgard."

"Thor promises not to eat all the Pop-Tarts then eats them all anyway," Tony points out. "Besides, our first responsibility is to Earth. I'm willing to let Loki keep his freedom as long as he isn't trying to take over the world again. Are you?" he asks the scientist. "Are you?" he asks the soldier.

Steve nods. Maybe he and Loki should play this out…pretend to meet.

"If the Asgardians find out…" Bruce warns.

"They won't," Tony assures him. "I'm not going to tell them. I doubt Loki will."

"He might if he gets caught later."

"Loki's smart," Steve notes. "As long as he believes there's a greater advantage to not telling them, he won't. He'll hold it over our heads, threaten us, try to make us jump through hoops because of it, though."

"That's what I'd do," Tony says as the car pulls up outside Stark Tower. He smiles. "Good thing you'll be the only one he knows about."

They all get out and head inside the building. The billionaire smiles and waves at everyone as they move across the lobby and into the elevator. He pushes the button for his floor. As they are taken up, Tony eyes the black cat sitting just behind the soldier.

When they arrive at their destination, Tony suggests the cat be placed elsewhere where he can't get into trouble. When Steve asks what he means, the billionaire mentions the pillow incident.

Loki's tail begins to twitch in annoyance.

"I'll make sure your furniture is safe, Tony. Although, it isn't as though you can't afford to replace it."

"I just had to replace my whole tower thanks to Loki 1.0. I'd rather version 2.0 not cause any more damage."

"He'll do more damage if I'm not around."

"Really? He's that attached to you?" Tony looks at the cat more closely.

Loki walks away. He heads into the bar area and meows at the mini refrigerator.

"He wants some milk," Steve translates. "And you're getting paranoid, Stark."

"Well that's too bad. I don't have milk."

"Not even for coffee?" Bruce asks.

Tony scowls and walks to the bar. He gets a coffee mug, puts some milk in it, and places it on the counter where Loki now stands meowing incessantly. The cat's head is in the mug before the billionaire lets go of the handle.

"Thank you, Tony." Steve sits on the couch and lays the crutches on the floor. "So I go back to the scene of my defeat and leave Loki a message."

The genius waves his hand. "'Dear Crazy-Pants, Thank you for saving me. I'd like to thank you in person. Please meet me in Central Park on Sunday afternoon at 3pm for tea and crumpets.' What is a crumpet anyway? Nevermind. 'I'll make it worth your while. Your secret admirer - Captain America.'"

Steve sighs. "It's not a secret admirer if I give my name."

"You know what I mean." His sigh is even bigger than Steve's. "Fine. Scratch 'secret admirer'. Sign it 'The man secretly in love with you - Steve Rogers.' Better?"

The artist ignores the question. "So I meet him in Central Park. Then what?"

"You use those big blue eyes and that innocent face and you WOO HIM! And then you find out what the hell he's been doing for the past few weeks."

xxx

As soon as Steve gets home, he hobbles to his bed and collapses onto it. He is so very happy to be home.

Loki transforms back to his human form and locks the front door. He gazes at his lover sprawled out on the bed. "No art tonight then?"

"No, Kitten. Sorry. I need to buy some supplies, and I'm just not up to getting them right now."

"Do you wish to be alone?"

Steve lifts his head and looks at the tall man still standing by the front door. "I think you should meet me in Central Park."

"You speak of Stark's plan."

"Yes."

The god considers the request and the change in opinion the Captain has suddenly expressed. "I will…watch, for lack of a better word, the location of your incident to know when you leave your note. Until then, I shall await your summons." The response is cold, detached.

"Are you angry with me?"

"You ask much of me, Captain. I must consider my options."

Steve sits up. "You should do whatever you would have done if the scenario were real."

"And that is what I must consider."

"Loki?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Kitten, come here." It is a clear command with no softness or flirtatiousness evident in the tone.

The god walks, his head high and back straight, to the waiting soldier.

"Kneel." Steve sees the flash of anger in the green eyes before his lover complies. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You are better. You are home. This pleases me." His voice is clipped. His eyes are guarded.

"But you're disappointed."

"I'm tired. I'm bored. I'm trapped," he lists off.

Steve's brow furrows with puzzlement, disbelief. "Trapped?"

That's when the venom comes out. "I am a god! Yet here I am on my knees...pretending to be a cat while you and your Avengers plan my demise."

A little louder than he means to, the soldier begins, "We aren't planning -"

"Enough!" His eyes are green flames. The power behind them is electric.

Steve, unsure what else to do, kisses him forcefully. When he pulls away, he's disappointed to see that the anger in Loki's eyes has barely dimmed. His voice is soft when he speaks, but there is an edge to it. "Tomorrow, Kitten. I promise. Tomorrow we'll do art."

"I cannot help but wonder if you hold promises as dearly as Stark."

Steve slaps him hard. "I am not Stark," he enunciates.

Loki instigates the kiss this time with more ferocity than the Captain showed. Steve responds in kind knowing it might be the only way to calm the god. It almost feels like a battle – who needs more, who wants more, who can take more of the other. Loki pushes until the artist's back is on the bed with the god above him.

When the god finally releases his lover's mouth, the fire in Loki's eyes has diminished to hot embers. "I trust you not them."

It takes a moment for Steve to catch his breath. He's a little surprised at Loki's aggression but figures it's because of the hospital stay. "All they want is to know that you aren't targeting Earth."

"And will they believe me when I say I'm not?"

That gives the soldier pause. "I don't know. Maybe…if they knew what you were actually targeting."

"I'm not targeting anything." Loki rolls and flops onto his back in frustration.

"Not even me?"

A small smile escapes his lips despite his best efforts. "Well, maybe that." He turns his head to look at Steve and is met by the bluest eyes and longest lashes he's ever seen. "Still, I must think upon this and determine what I would do and what my reason will be for having been there to rescue you in the first place." He runs a hand through the blond hair. "Summon me soon, Darling. Else your cat may become bored and decide to make Stark his new best friend." And with that, the god gives his lover a kiss and disappears.

xxx

Loki does have much to think about. If he had not been bold enough to approach the Captain as he did, what would he have done instead?

Would he have stalked the Avenger, admiring the super soldier from afar? Doubtful. Before his fall that might have contented him, but not now. He is too impatient now.

No, the more likely scenario would have involved trying to forget Captain Rogers by either seeking a substitute (an impossible task) or losing himself in something else (but what?). So seeking a substitute it is.

And that would have only solidified the fact that there is no substitute for the Captain. But being a stubborn man (yes, Loki knows this about himself), he would not have given up so easily. And he would have wished to check up…check out…review what made Captain Rogers so…desirable. Perhaps that is what he was doing. Perhaps not.

Perhaps he was there to pick up supplies or information. Perhaps he really did dislike this von Doom person, though he has no idea who that man is. Perhaps it was a fluke. Perhaps. Perhaps. Perhaps. It's enough to drive a god mad.

xxx

Steve is excited. He spends most of the late morning in florist and card shops getting the supplies he needs. He also goes to a few specialty shops to pick up some additional items. Taking all of his purchases back to his apartment, the artist prepares everything before summoning his canvas.

When Loki arrives, the apartment is filled with the warm glow and soothing scent of dozens of votive candles. On the little table is a platter with cheese and grapes. Steve is busy pouring wine into two goblets. He hands one to Loki.

"To art," he toasts. Loki repeats it, and they clink glasses. Steve drinks first followed soon after by the god.

"What's all this?"

"I wanted to celebrate our return to art."

Loki smiles. All frustrations from trying to determine actions and motivations for rescuing Steve are lost. He takes another sip of wine and eats a bit of cheese. "So what is our art project today."

It's Steve's turn to smile. "It's all around you."

The dark-haired man turns his head and looks at the apartment's interior. "I don't understand."

"You will. Why don't we finish our wine first," Steve suggests. Loki agrees, and they sit in silence.

Soon it is time for Loki to undress. The artist requests that he be fully nude and lying face-down on the bed. The god complies, though he is still unsure what exactly they'll be doing. He's tied down in the usual manner. Then he watches as Steve sits near the head of the bed close to the nightstand that is covered in lit candles.

The votive candles are in clear glass holders that show the various colors of wax. The top fourth or so of each one is completely melted.

Steve runs a hand over Loki's back. He picks up a votive with purple wax and examines it. It is placed back on the nightstand. His hand hovers over a few others before he plucks up the one with dark green wax. "Ready, Kitten?"

Loki almost doesn't answer. His mind is too busy trying to anticipate how what he thinks is about to happen will feel. "Yes," he finally replies.

The artist holds the little glass candleholder half an inch above Loki's spine. He carefully tilts it until a tiny stream of dark green wax cascades out of the glass and onto the pale skin. The flesh immediately erupts into blue as the god quickly intakes a breath to control the pain that follows. Slowly the blue dissipates.

Steve uses a wooden popsicle stick to control where the wax flows before it cools. He puts the dark green back on the nightstand to continue burning. He picks up red. The same procedure is followed. The same reaction comes from the god.

"You heard of this at a deli?" Loki asks between heavy breaths.

"They were using a special wax that doesn't hurt as much. But I thought you'd prefer the pain of a regular candle." He continues to use the red on another part of the back.

Loki strains against the ropes as the burn radiates. "This," he sighs when he is able to relax again. "This is why I chose you. You understand. I don't know how, but you do."

Steve is about to switch to white but decides it would look too Christmas-y. He grabs black instead and uses just a trickle to outline what he's already done. "Try to hold still, Kitten," he instructs as the new stream of wax deviates from where he wants it.

"Apologies," the god mumbles from his pain-induced euphoria. He can feel the wax hardening on his back as the initial burns begin to ease. His eyes are closed to more fully experience the sensations the artist is giving him. And he does try to hold still. But sometimes the feeling is so incredible he cannot help but writhe.

Yellow is next. A great blob of it covers an area below the right shoulder blade. That one causes Loki to moan. More black is used to outline it. Purple is next, added on the shoulder blade itself.

Blue is used. Steve finds it especially interesting even though it doesn't quite match the blue that Loki's skin blossoms into when the wax touches it. White also finally makes an appearance. Then he goes back to green and of course black.

As it forms, it reminds the artist of some of the paintings he's seen at the MoMA. He likens it to a cross between Kandinsky with the vibrant colors and flowing shapes and Rothko with the more defined breaks between colors. But it's also unlike either of them because of the medium and because the wax is there to accentuate his muse's back rather than simply cover a normal canvas.

Loki is aware of none of this. He cannot see the patterns on his back, and the last color selection he noted was the second. For him, it is all about the physical sensations the art is giving him. The hot wax scalds his skin. The wooden instrument Steve is using is pressed firmly against flesh, sometimes traveling just ahead of the stream of heat. The burn slowly dissipates as he feels the wax harden. He knows that if he were to stretch or shift too much, the wax would crack and break off. So he remains as still as he can. But the god's muscles can't help but twitch as more wax is added.

That isn't the only reaction that automatically occurs in the Trickster's body. His breath quickens. The near-stillness in his back is offset by the increased strain against the ropes around his ankles and especially his wrists.

"I love you," Loki whispers into the pillow, hoping the artist cannot hear.

The wax makes Loki miss his lover's touch. He yearns for the soft warmth of Steve's hand. He knows it will come eventually, and the anticipation of it only makes him want it more.

Loki's entire back is now coated with wax. Some of it has dripped onto the sheets below. It only adds to the sensuality of the image. The artist gets up to retrieve his camera, a gift from Stark after making a casual comment about the possibility of taking up photography.

It is a slow walk on his crutches, but he isn't in too much of a hurry. Finally the camera is in his hands, and the artist once more faces his canvas. He balances with the metal aids beneath his armpits and his camera raised. He moves around, adjusting his position and angle, the camera's depth and exposure to get the perfect picture. The glow of the candles adds to the warm, welcoming atmosphere of the visuals he's creating.

The artist isn't done. "Try removing the wax," he instructs.

Loki looks at his lover. Slowly he begins to bend and stretch his back, moving his shoulders around. He can feel the wax loosen as the artist continues to photograph him. Although constrained by the ropes, he's able to undulate his body enough for the hardened substance to crack and begin to slide off him.

If the god wasn't already aroused by the hot wax, the act of removing it would have been gotten him there. "Put down the camera, Darling. Come and 'relate' to me."

Steve limps back to the bed. He sits before gently placing the camera down on the floor. The artist unties one of Loki's hands and asks him to untie the other ropes himself. The blond knows it's done when he feels the god press against his back. Kisses are lovingly placed on his neck as arms wrap around him.

Long slender hands pull up on Steve's shirt, and it comes off. The kisses travel down his spine. He sighs. "Lie down, Kitten." Kisses, arms, and warmth leave him almost immediately. He turns to see the god waiting expectantly, his cock ready for attention.

Loki takes one of the artist's hands and kisses the knuckles then the palm. He places the hand on his chest. "Do you need help with your pants?"

"No," Steve replies and lies down next to him. He kisses his lover's lips. "You look relaxed."

Loki hums in agreement. He smiles and closes his eyes as the next kiss is placed on his chest. The soft lips travel down his body slowly as strong hands gently hold his sides. The god's body trembles at their touch. A moan escapes his throat when he feels the warm wetness of the artist's mouth around his cock. He feels Steve mimic his moan, and his hips roll up automatically. He's not relaxed anymore.

Steve's tongue and teeth work on the Trickster as the man beneath him continues to buck his hips in and out of his mouth. He hears his lover's moans become louder, more insistent.

The moans turn into words like 'yes', 'Darling', 'more', and 'harder'. Steve complies, sucking as though he means to drain his lover of all fluids. The words begin pouring from Loki's lips until semen fills the artist's mouth.

The god is relaxed once again. He feels his lover move back up the bed and rest next to him. "And you, my Darling? How shall I take care of you?"

"No need, Kitten. Just let me hold you."

Loki turns and wraps his arm around Steve. He feels the artist's arms wrap around him in return. He feels safe, loved, at peace…domesticated. Green eyes search the youthful face. Blue eyes smile warmly. Damn those eyes.

"My muse," Steve breathes. "My beautiful, dangerous, naughty muse."

That gives Loki pause. He used to be all of those things. No, he tells himself, he still _is_ all of those things. The Trickster begins to strategize and smiles. "You've no idea how naughty I can be."


	19. To Negotiate

**A/N:** Sorry for the long-ish wait. This chapter wasn't cooperating, but then it suddenly decided to play nice today. Hope the content makes up for the delay. Reviews are always appreciated. Suggestions are always welcome. Grammar & spelling corrections are always needed.

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah owned by Marvel blah (Hmmm...I may be reading too much Deadpool)

* * *

Steve wakes when Loki leaves the bed. "Going somewhere, Kitten?"

The Trickster was going to leave, to return to Atlantis where the nearness of the blond soldier would not disrupt his thinking. He considers informing his lover of this. He considers it and then answers, "Toilet," before walking into the tiny room.

After relieving himself and washing his hands, Loki turns to find Steve, still clad in pants, leaning against the doorjamb and blocking the way out. "Is there something I can help you with, Captain?"

Blue eyes travel slowly over the naked body before them. "Maybe."

"Do you wish me to satisfy you?"

"I need to take a piss."

"Shall I hold your cock for you?" The tone is more derogatory than flirtatious.

"So not relaxed anymore," Steve observes.

Loki forces a sweet smile and steps closer. "Forgive me, Darling. The words came out incorrectly." He runs a hand over the broad chest. "I only wish to please you, and I thought you might like an extra hand…and perhaps a little release." Removing the hand from his lover's chest, he licks the palm until it is forced away and against Steve's mouth. He can feel the hunger in the movement of the artist's tongue and teeth. The god forces his lips against Steve's until the hand is forgotten. After a few moments of mingling tongues, he pulls away. "You needed to urinate."

Breathless, Steve nods and moves to let Loki out. "Back in bed, Kitten," he calls as he makes his way to the toilet. It's hard to maneuver in the tiny bathroom with the crutches, but he goes as quickly as he can.

Finally he's back in bed, and Loki is above him, their mouths once again pressed together.

The god pulls back just enough to whisper, "What do you want, Darling? Tell me what you want."

"Lightning," Steve breathes between kisses. "And your mouth," he adds.

"Where? My mouth where?" he presses as his hands work the button and zipper of his lover's pants.

"Everywhere."

Loki moves down and forces Steve's pants and boxer shorts off. They get caught a bit on the cast, but he manages to get the clothes free. "My mouth can't be everywhere," he explains just before hovering his palms above his lover's thighs and summoning the magic to create the little lightning storms. "Now where do you want it?"

Steve relishes the warm tingling emanating from the god, arousing him further, making him feel so alive. "You know where."

"Tell me."

The artist gulps. "Hands," he breathes. "Hands on my chest. Lips…" He takes another breath as the electricity moves up his body. "Lips around my dick."

Loki licks first. He licks the tip, the shaft, the testicles. He licks with short, rough strokes and with long, wet ones. It's only after his lover moans for more that he wraps his lips around the cock and begins to suck.

Steve's knees come up, hitting Loki's elbows. The lovers adjust so that the artist's left, cast-less leg rests on the shoulder of the man above him. His hips roll up and down as the mouth and the electricity fill him with pleasure. He looks down and sees green eyes gazing up at him. Those eyes hold such wickedness and self-satisfaction. "Finish me," he commands. "Use your magic hands, and finish me."

The mouth remains on Steve's cock. A hand with long fingers and small bolts of lightning emanating from it moves slowly from the chest down to the soldier's ass. The Trickster concentrates his efforts on his lover's anus. He feels the cock's thrusts quicken and deepen. Loki uses his tongue and teeth to drive Steve further to the edge.

"Loki," Steve moans as his fingers bury themselves in the dark hair. "Loki," he chants over and over like a lifeline, each syllable punctuated by a thrust from his hips.

The god moves the hand still on Steve's chest across his nipples and up his neck.

Steve's muscles tense in anticipation. And then he feels Loki hum, and he is over the edge. His body spasms as streams of semen shoot into the mouth still enveloping his cock. His hand balls into a fist, tugging dark hair between his fingers.

His muscles relax as he comes down from his orgasm. "Good, Kitten," he sighs.

Loki untangles himself from his lover's leg and lies beside the blond.

xxx

Two days later, before heading into S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve leaves a note near the spot where the Doombots got the better of him. It is addressed to Loki and asks the god to meet him in Central Park's Bethesda Fountain in three days. By that time, he should be out of the remaining cast.

When Loki is summoned that evening for dinner and a movie, the god assures him he received the note but says nothing else. They watch Alien. Neither of them feel particularly frisky afterwards.

Three days after leaving the note, Steve is sitting on the back side of Bethesda Fountain looking at the lake. He can hear Tony and Bruce through the small communication device in his ear. He ignores them, instead focusing on the ducks swimming near the shore and the lightness of his newly cast-less leg.

There are more people here, more tourists than he would like, and Steve wonders if they should have chosen another spot as a meeting place. He's so lost in thought and watching the ducks and not listening to the scientists and hearing the multiple languages all around him that he doesn't notice the tall man in the grey three-piece suit walking towards him.

The soldier is startled when the man sits next to him, though he doesn't show it. He turns to verify the identity of his new companion then looks back out to the lake. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Neither did I," Loki answers. "But I was intrigued by your request. It is a strange day indeed when an Avenger wishes to thank me. I couldn't resist…though the location is unfortunate."

"It was the first place that came to mind."

"Of course it was. As I said, unfortunate. It may not be the _exact_ spot from where I was sent back to Asgard, but it is near enough to make me nervous."

"Sorry about that. I wanted a place you'd know."

"Well, I know it, and still I am here."

"I'm glad."

They sit in silence for a moment, the sounds of the world playing around them.

"Thank him!" Tony's voice instructs with exasperation.

Steve turns to look at Loki. He suddenly feels underdressed in his khaki trousers and white dress shirt. "Thank you, Loki. If you hadn't shown up, it might have been the end of me." But all he can think about is how good the Trickster looks in that suit.

The god nods. "I may remind you of that next time we meet." He gives a slight smile. "You know, in some cultures, your life would now belong to me."

"Good thing we don't live in one of those cultures."

"Indeed."

"Why were you there?"

Tony's voice oozes sarcasm. "Oh, very suave, Spangles."

"For reasons that are my own," Loki replies.

"Fair enough," Steve says. "But you didn't have to help me. I can't help but wonder why you took the time to dig me out."

"You are just full of questions, Captain."

"And you keep evading them."

They stare at each other for a moment. Loki knows the scientists are listening, knows he has to act as though this is only their second meeting after his escape. His eyes focus on the artist's lips, how kissable they look. This is a tad harder than he anticipated, especially with the sun shining on the blond hair and blue eyes. He blinks. "It's been interesting, Captain. But I really must be going." He begins to get up but is stopped by a hand placed just above his knee.

"Wait," Steve requests. He unconsciously leaves his hand on Loki's leg even after the god sits back down. The hand is taken quickly back when he finally realizes it. "I just…I just want to understand."

Loki tilts his head and examines the soldier. He wonders what the scientists are saying. "You obviously have questions. If I answer your questions, you gain understanding, but what do I gain? Nothing." He pauses, noting how uncomfortable Steve looks. "Perhaps we can strike a bargain. For every three questions I answer," he pauses for dramatic effect, "I get one kiss in return."

"What?" Steve exclaims in surprise.

"What?" two voices echo in his ear.

"Three questions – one kiss…your lips on mine."

Tony is the first to regain composure. "Six. Tell him six questions for 1 kiss."

Steve repeats, "Six. Six questions per kiss."

"Three," Loki insists.

"Tell him five," Tony insists. Steve does.

"Three," the god reiterates. "And if you reply with 'four', I will go down to two. I suggest you agree to three." He watches as the Avenger gives a small nod.

Steve suggests that they go somewhere more private, and they take his motorcycle to a nearby coffee shop. They order a coffee and a tea and sit in a back corner.

"You may proceed," Loki tells him.

"Why were you there that day?"

The god makes a single mark on a napkin before looking into the blue eyes and answering. "I was looking for you."

That was not the answer Steve was expecting. "Why?"

Another mark is made next to the first. "You intrigue me, Captain. I find you…alluring."

Steve feels himself blush. He's reminded of the night Loki first came to him, how seductive the god's words were. He's a little surprised by it. He's become so used to being in control that this flusters him. "Is that why you helped me?"

A third mark crosses the other two. "Yes. I couldn't bear to see you buried beneath all that debris. And that's one kiss you owe me." Loki takes a sip of his tea.

Tony and Bruce keep prattling on in his head. Steve wants to take the earpiece out but knows that he shouldn't. He picks one of their questions. "How did you escape Asgard?"

A second set of marks is begun. "Magic. Not even Odin is aware of all my tricks."

Steve asks, and Loki answers questions about where the god went, how long he has been on Earth, where he is staying. To the last question, Loki vaguely answers, "A city in the ocean." That answer intrigues the scientists, and they request more information about it. The soldier does his best to keep up.

Loki tells them only a little about Atlantis but does not answer the questions requesting the king's name or the exact location. And since he does not answer them, he does not mark those questions on his napkin. But he does tell them a little about the inhabitants. It's only fair since he gave the Atlantians the same type of information about humans. By the end of that line of questioning, Steve owes him four kisses.

Next come questions about the god's intentions towards Earth. That earns him another kiss. But to be sure, Steve asks questions about Loki's reasons for attacking Earth last time. The Avenger purposely brings up Agent Coulson and asks if the god intended for the agent to live. Loki admits that he did.

The Trickster earns two more kisses, bringing his current total to seven.

Steve begins to ask about Thor. Loki looks away and refuses to answer. So the soldier starts slowly. "You and Thor were raised as brothers, correct?"

"Correct." Another mark goes on the napkin.

"That must have been interesting."

"That is not a question."

"What was Thor like as a kid?"

Loki's answer is longer than he intends and inadvertently reveals his lingering fondness for his brother. He becomes more cautious with his words after that.

By the time they are finished with their drinks, Steve owes Loki 10 kisses. They decide to stop there, and the god leads his questioner out the back and into an alley. The soldier doesn't want to pay his debt with others watching.

Loki, standing a couple of inches taller than Steve, has the soldier backed into a wall. He smiles and says, "Ten kisses." He leans in slowly and places his lips firmly on the artist's mouth. "One."

The god opens his mouth slightly for number two, taking Steve's bottom between his own. He counts aloud, his breath a huff against the artist's skin.

The soldier does nothing but stand there. He can hear Tony mocking him for it. Bruce is more supportive. The scientists are watching the alley and the men using a Stark satellite.

On the third kiss, Loki touches his tongue to Steve's mouth. The soldier's eyes widen in surprise.

The fourth kiss finds the Trickster's tongue in the blond's mouth, and Steve is beginning to kiss back.

By the sixth kiss, there is hunger and want in both their movements. Bruce and Tony talk about looking away, turning off the cameras, but neither one does it.

When Loki pulls away after the final kiss, they are both breathless. "Ten," the god informs everyone listening.

"Are you sure?" Steve asks.

Loki smiles. "I am sure."

"I could have sworn that was only nine."

"It was ten," the god assures him. "Perhaps next time you will have more questions for me. Until then…" Loki smiles and disappears.

Steve closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall.

"You okay, Steve," asks Bruce's voice.

Tony answers first. "Of course he is. Don't be ridiculous. He just got to kiss a Norse god. And it happened to be the Norse god he has a hard-on for."

"Tony, don't be crude," Bruce admonishes.

"It's okay," Steve replies as he opens his eyes. "I'm okay. I just need to get home…maybe take a shower."

"Queue porn music," Tony instructs. No one does, and the soldier is allowed to leave in peace.

xxx

Loki is summoned as soon as Steve steps into his apartment. "One kiss for answering three questions?" the soldier asks.

"Clever, yes? We both got what we wanted."

"It was unexpected."

"Perhaps, but you seemed to enjoy it in the end."

"I need more."

Loki's eyes hold a challenge. "Then take it."

Steve grabs him roughly and forces his mouth open with a very insistent tongue. Both are starting to get hard when the soldier pushes him away.

"Clothes off. Hands and knees. Now," the blond commands as he begins tearing off his own clothes.

Loki strips slowly, carefully taking off his jacket and vest, loosening and removing his tie, slowly unbuttoning his white shirt. Steve is naked before the god has even gotten that far. But that doesn't make the Trickster go any faster. He wants to make the Captain wait, wants to regain just enough control to feel the loss of it again. He watches as the enhanced body tenses with anticipation, waiting impatiently for what's to come.

The trousers finally come off, and Loki folds them neatly before laying them across the back of a chair. It's a deliberate reminder of their first night together. As soon as they are out of his hands, he's grabbed and tossed onto the bed.

"Hands and knees," Steve commands again as he grabs the condoms and lubricant.

Less than five minutes later, the artist's fingers are within the god, stroking and stretching and making Loki ever so needful. Steve pulls them out, grabs his lover's hips to align himself, and thrusts roughly in. Loki moans appreciatively.

It's almost the same position as their first time, only Loki's wrists aren't tied down. One hand is pressed into the bed, while the other is firmly against the headboard. It hasn't felt this rough, this good since his arms were tied above his head. All there is is Steve pounding into him, forcing everything else out, filling his mind, his body, his very soul with passion. The world doesn't exist. It is only the two of them, their flesh tingling with sweat and friction.

Steve can't think, doesn't want to think, doesn't have to think. The ass in front of him is tight and responsive. The pale back is perfection waiting to be made art. The dark hair is midnight and darkness and all of the places he's never allowed to go. He knows Loki was in control in Central Park, in the coffee shop, in the alley…but not here. This is his domain, his kingdom. Loki has to do whatever he says, has to take whatever he offers. There are no scientists in his ear to confuse or distract him. All there is is the perfect, tight ass that holds him like nothing else.

Loki's moans fill the room. The thrusts are so deep, so hard, he has trouble staying upright. It is glorious, but he doesn't know how much more he can take. And then he feels Steve slow down, the thrusts going deeper, harder. He begins to buck, his back rising and falling as waves of pleasure wrack his body. He hears Steve growl and pant, feels the perfect body behind him begin to convulse before all thought is gone.

He collapses. He feels Steve collapse on top of him. Both are breathing heavily. Both are lost in their euphoria. There are no words. Words aren't needed. Their bodies have already said everything. This, this is just the aftermath, the silent 'thank you's and 'I understand you's and the never-said 'I love you's.

Steve shifts, arranging himself so that he's spooning his lover. He gently kisses Loki's neck, and they both fall into a dreamless sleep.


	20. To Venture

**A/N: **First, thank you for reading and for the kind reviews. I'm glad y'all are enjoying this smut-filled jaunt of a story. This chapter is a bit kinder & gentler. I hope you don't mind. On the upside there is more interaction with the science bros. Also, there is a section here for Psycho Poptart and everyone who wanted to see Steve & Loki together outside the apartment (and not play-acting). I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Marvel. The restaurant is at 69 Mott St in NYC. (It was SO GOOD!)

* * *

It's morning when Steve meets Tony and Bruce in Stark Tower. They are there to discuss Loki's answers to the prior day's mini-interrogation. But of course all Tony wants to do is tease Steve about the kissing.

"Was it everything you imagined and more? 'Cause by the end the two of you were going at it pretty hot and heavy. I thought I was going to have to call the fire department to hose you off."

Steve just glares at the billionaire for a moment before turning to Bruce. "What was your impression, Bruce? Do you think Loki was telling us the truth?"

Dr. Banner takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes before replacing them. "Well, it seems awfully far fetched that he's living in Atlantis."

"Far fetched? More like 'Cuckoo for Coco-Puffs'," Tony chimes in.

"But," Bruce continues heroically, "I've been doing some research. There have been accounts of people seeing creatures in the ocean that match the description Loki gave."

"They were all discounted as nutters," interjects the genius.

"But maybe they weren't…nutters." It's clear by Bruce's face that he does not like that last word. "There's also a story of a man who fell in love with a mermaid."

"Yeah, it's called Splash, directed by Ron Howard and starring Tom Hanks. You should watch it, soldier. Daryl Hannah is pretty hot in it."

"Only this mermaid," Bruce speaks louder, "was described as being blue and not like what we think of as a more traditional mermaid."

"So we believe him?" Steve asks.

"It certainly opens up some interesting possibilities. Honestly, I'd be less inclined to believe him if he had described them as the half-human / half-fish that we usually think of."

"So we believe him." Steve wants to be sure.

"We believe he's into you," Tony offers. "He really worked that tongue in your mouth, didn't he."

The soldier has had just about enough. "Could you please be serious for one moment? If we believe him, it means he's not as bad as we thought."

"Which we all know you're hoping for," the bearded man notes.

"It also means that he isn't a threat to us. So we don't have a reason to tell S.H.I.E.L.D. or Thor about this."

Bruce points out, "Unless we want them to know he isn't a threat."

"They won't believe us."

Tony cocks his head and peers at the soldier. "You seem awfully sure about that. Are you sure your libido isn't clouding your judgment?"

Steve stands. "It was your idea for me to meet him in the first place. You said if he wasn't a threat, you had no problem letting him go free. He didn't seem like a threat to me."

"I'm sure he didn't, especially with his tongue down your throat."

"Jealous, Stark? Jealous that it was me the Norse god wanted and not you?"

"Guys," Bruce interjects, "Why don't we all take a breath and calm down?"

Tony rolls his eyes. "Says the man who is always angry." He lets that hang in the air for a moment. "Why are we even arguing about this? This is Loki we are talking about…Mr. All-Sandwiches-Short-of-a-Picnic. So he gives us some crazy story about living in Atlantis. That doesn't prove anything except that he's crazy."

"He's not a threat, not to Earth," Steve tells them. He points at Tony. "You said you're first priority was Earth. He made it perfectly clear that he has no interest in it. If there's no threat to Earth, there's no reason to tell S.H.I.E.L.D."

Bruce restates his position. "We should tell Asgard Loki's here."

"So they can send warriors to scour our world looking for him?" Steve asks. "You know that will do more damage than Loki has done since he escaped." He feels Tony's eyes studying him. "We didn't even know Loki was here until I got hurt. We all thought he was someplace else."

"Yes," Tony says. "I remember you were very keen on not looking for him."

The soldier shakes his head in frustration. "Well it's pretty obvious I was just a means to get your questions answered, and you're going to do whatever the heck you want regardless of my opinions."

"Steve – "

"No, Bruce. You know I'm right." He looks each man in the eye. "I owe him. And if that means warning him to leave Earth because Asgard or S.H.I.E.L.D. is coming, then that's what I'm going to do."

"Don't. You don't have to," Tony assures the soldier. He shrugs. "It's not like Asgard did a bang-up job keeping him locked up. He'd probably just escape again even if they did manage to capture him."

The soldier requires a few more reassurances before he believes them and calms down.

Bruce waits until Steve leaves before asking Tony what that was all about. In all of their prior discussions, the billionaire had been perfectly content with letting Loki be.

"I just wanted to see his reaction," Tony replies. "Interesting, didn't you think?"

xxx

Steve has a hard time concentrating at S.H.I.E.L.D. He's been training with some of the other agents. The physical training is all well and good, but he usually performs at about 50% of his ability. There is no need to give more, and he doesn't want the other agents to feel inferior.

What the soldier does like are the mission briefs and de-briefs. He always learns something about this new world he's woken up to. The geo-politics of the world has changed so much since he went down into the water and ice. Germany, the enemy he swore to fight, is now an ally. The British Empire is essentially gone. And the main threats are no longer from countries seeking power but rather from small groups of people seeking chaos and destruction.

But today, although the de-brief concerns an important operation in Syria, his mind remains on Loki. Steve feels his chest tighten whenever the thought of losing his lover invades his mind. He has always known it couldn't last, is surprised it lasted this long. And he resolves to make the most of whatever time they have together.

xxx

Loki appears in Steve's apartment wearing the grey slacks and vest from the suit he wore the day before. The jacket and tie are both gone, and the words 'Come Home' are visible on his left arm beneath the rolled-up sleeve of his white dress shirt.

"Hello, Darling," he says with a lopsided smile. "What's on the agenda for this evening?"

"Chinatown," Steve answers.

Loki's smile falters. "What?"

Steve starts putting on his brown leather jacket. "We're taking my motorcycle, and going to Chinatown for dinner. There's this little place on Mott Street that makes the best chicken lo mein." He grabs his wallet and picks up his keys. "Ready?"

The god just stands there, a trace of fear in his eyes. "You want to leave the apartment?"

The blond walks to Loki and strokes his cheek. "I want to take you to dinner. You look so good right now. It would be criminal not to let others see you."

Loki begins to protest. "The cameras…"

"You'll be wearing a helmet on the way there. No one will be able to see your face. And I've never seen any of the Avengers or the agents eat there before. But if it makes you feel better, we'll make sure your back is to the door. I'll watch it and let you know if you need to scurry out the back. Okay?"

"Is this really necessary?"

"What? You don't want to be seen with me?" Steve teases.

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

A shadow of fear comes back into the green eyes. "I can't risk…I can't…I'm not done with you."

Steve gives him a gentle kiss. "I'm not done with you, either. And they're not getting you without a fight. Now let's get out of here."

The helmet is black with a dark visor. It completely hides Loki's face. Steve also wears a helmet. That's not something he always does. But he figures it might help avoid an awkward conversation with Tony should the billionaire see him riding with a man behind him. (Geez, he's starting to get as paranoid as Loki.)

They arrive at the little restaurant without incident. They sit at a table near the back, Loki facing away from the door. Their server comes and immediately brings a pot of tea. Steve pours.

The blond orders a beer and some dumplings to start off. Loki sticks to the tea and spends time looking over the menu. Steve watches him, noting the subtle changes in his face when he comes across something that intrigues, appeals, or disgusts him.

They order. Steve gets the chicken lo mein, and Loki decides on the kung pao chicken.

Soon after, the dumplings arrive. The artist expertly uses his chopsticks to begin eating. The god unwraps his own chopsticks then studies Steve. After a few moments, he tries to eat and fails miserably. He tries again. The dumpling slips through the two wooden sticks. Loki growls softly but keeps trying.

Steve is struggling not to laugh, partly because he remembers how difficult it had been when he first started using chopsticks and partly because he knows how much it would upset Loki. After the fifth attempt, the blond finally calls the waiter over and asks for a fork.

"I would have mastered it eventually."

"Of course, Kitten. I'll tell you what. I'll buy some chopsticks, and you can practice at home."

"It's silly to eat with sticks," Loki says sullenly.

"Maybe so, but you'll get the hang of it. After all, you have very talented hands," he says as he runs his fingers over the god's. Steve's surprised to see a shy smile cross Loki's lips.

"I will practice if you will teach me."

"It's a deal. Next time we come here, you'll be an expert."

They finish the dumplings just as their dinner arrives. They eat, each one stealing a bite from the other's plate every so often, as Steve fills Loki in on his conversation with the scientists.

Eventually, Steve pays, and they leave. The artist gets on the motorcycle first and feels Loki get on behind him, the god's body pressing against his back, arms wrapped around his waist. The blond smiles within his helmet before revving up the engine and driving off, Loki's hold on him tightening as he accelerates.

Steve isn't ready to go home yet. He heads uptown. At one of the many red lights, he lets Loki know that they're going for a long ride. They continue heading north to Central Park and ride all along the perimeter of that sea of green barely visible in the darkness. Then he goes to 7th Avenue and heads south to Times Square. The lights and video billboards are impressive. There are masses of people there even on a weekday. It's everything Asgard isn't, and Loki enjoys the spectacle in spite of himself.

They continue south then head east to the Empire State Building. It's lit up in brilliant white light, and the driver can feel his passenger looking up at the impressive sight.

Finally they arrive back at the apartment full and content. Steve turns on the television to one of the news stations. And they lie on the bed with their shoes off.

"See, Kitten? I told you it'd be fine."

"Must we watch this?" Loki asks as two pundits begin to discuss the latest Congressional impasse.

Steve begins flipping through the channels. He passes through a home decorating show, a cooking show, some entertainment news, a few reality shows, and some other items before landing on a black and white movie. Steve recognizes Humphrey Bogart. The screen information tells them the title: Casablanca.

"I remember watching the trailer for this. I never got a chance to see it, though. Too busy with the war." Steve wraps his arm around Loki, and they watch the movie in silence. At the end, the artist turns down the volume and says, "Loki? We'll always have Brooklyn."

The god just shakes his head before turning and taking a kiss. They smile at each other and kiss some more. Gentle touches and caresses are added as they shift and adjust to face each other. Legs intertwine. Hands wander. But for now there is no effort to remove clothes. They are content with tasting each other's lips, holding each other's warmth.

The television fills the silence, though neither man listens. Steve recognizes Bogart's voice again, but nothing else registers. The light from the images flickers in the room. The men ignore the screen, caring only about how much of each other they can see.

"Loki?" Steve finally says as he begins unbuttoning his lover's vest.

"Yes, Darling?"

"I'd give you up to keep you safe."

Loki doesn't know what to say to that. He looks into the big, blue eyes in front of him and responds. "I'd rather be yours than safe." The buttons on his shirt are being unfastened.

The shirts come off slowly. Even more slowly is Steve's exploration of his lover's chest and arms.

Green eyes close to block out any sights that might detract from the feeling of the artist's hands and lips on his skin. He sighs and runs his hands through the blond hair. "I trust you, Steve Rogers. I trust you and no one else."

The artist unfastens the grey slacks and eases them off the black-haired god. Loki reciprocates by helping him strip off his pants and boxers.

The Trickster lies on his back. His lover returns from putting on a condom and lubricating. He brings his knees to his chest then straightens and spreads his legs.

Steve climbs on top of him, kisses him gently as a finger probes his anus. The movements are tender and sweet. Loki is coaxed during the preparation, coaxed into accepting the unselfish desire to please that each touch conveys.

He is ready.

"I love you," Steve breathes just before entering the god.

Loki trembles. "I love you," he responds just as quietly as the artist begins to move within him.

They kiss with a tender, unhurried passion while their bodies meld. And Loki isn't trying to remember the pain. He accepts even welcomes the loving caresses that make him feel more vulnerable than he cares to admit even to himself.

The artist moves his pelvis in slow, fluid thrusts as he listens for any sign of Loki's pleasure. So far, only the sound of heavy breaths and soft sighs escape his lover's lips. And then he hears a barely-audible moan.

"Steve." His voice trembles slightly as he offers his entire self to the artist. And then he feels it, feels his lover brush against that bundle of nerves that makes every hair and pore tingle. A moan escapes his lips before they seek out the mouth above his.

Their tongues caress and dance against each other. Steve increases the rhythm as Loki clings to him, pulling him closer.

"I love you," Loki admits again. "Fates be kind, I love you."

Steve can see the anguish and vulnerability in his love's green eyes. He wants to take it away, wants to replace it with hope and peace. Knowing that isn't possible, the artist instead tries to show Loki that he feels the same. His thrusts become deeper, more needful.

Both are moaning now. Their bodies have become one single, undulating creature whose purpose is to turn their love into pleasure. And it is such intense pleasure, as though at any moment they might explode from it. And they are there, on the edge, falling into each other's eyes until they shudder against each other, groaning gratefully in their release.

Steve strokes Loki's hair. "I love you, Kitten. I love everything about you."

The god's smile is tinged with sadness. "No you don't, but I appreciate the lie."

"I'm not…" He sighs. "The only time you let me in is when we're having relations. Why are you so scared?"

Loki shuts down. "Get off." His lover hesitates before moving. "I'm not scared," he lies.

"My mistake." He throws away the condom and goes to clean himself off. Already Steve feels the gulf between him and Loki widening. He goes back to bed determined to close it again. He holds his lover close. "After Peggy, I never thought I'd love again. You changed that. You've opened up this whole other side of me. I'm so grateful. And I love you…even if you don't believe me."

Concerned green eyes search the Captain's face. "I do believe you, Darling. I do. And I know you wouldn't tell me lies if you didn't believe them."

Steve is confused. "If I believe it, how can it be a lie?"

"You say you love everything about me, but you don't _know_ everything about me."

"I know enough. And I've seen the worst," he points out. "I saw the worst before you were ever in my bed. And I still love you." He sees the fear in the green eyes that are suddenly moist. He cups Loki's cheek. "What's wrong, Kitten?"

"Everything I've ever loved…" He closes his eyes to center himself. He opens them again and sees the open trust in blue eyes. "Everything I've ever loved has been taken from me."

"And you're afraid I'll be taken from you." Steve waits for confirmation. It comes as a small nod. "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen."

Loki kisses him. It's full of gratitude and love.

Steve doesn't ask him to stay the night. He doesn't have to. Loki wants to stay, and so he stays. And when he wakes from nightmares of losing Steve, the man is there when he wakes up.


	21. To Want

**A/N:** A day off means more time to write. (yea!) I'm so glad y'all liked the last chapter. For any who didn't, hopefully this one will make up for it. Basically, this is pure smut until the very end.

**Disclaimer:** Dear Marvel. I love your characters. Please don't hate me or sue me for writing this. I can't help myself, and I'm not making any money off of it. Signed, My2BrownEyes

* * *

As quiet as Steve tries to be in the morning, Loki still wakes up as soon as he leaves the bed. Green eyes question with a new vulnerability. He explains that he's going for a run and that the god should stay. They can have breakfast when he returns.

"I'd rather you not leave."

Steve smiles reassuringly. "Nothing's going to happen to me, Kitten." He points to himself. "Super soldier, remember?" He grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom.

When the artist returns dressed in sweat pants and a hoodie, Loki is on his side, his head resting at the end of the arm propped up by an elbow, the sheets barely covering his genitals. The muscles of his arms are perfectly displayed, and his chest rises and falls with each breath. His eyes are focused, intense, gazing hungrily at his lover.

Steve swallows in an attempt to force down the desire the sight produces.

"Are you sure you need to run? I could provide any exercise you need."

"Loki," he begins but can think of nothing to say.

"Fine. Go run. I suppose I'll just have to take care of myself," the god replies as his free hand slips beneath the sheets. His head lifts slightly at his own touch, and his eyelids drop a bit as a pleased smile graces his lips. "It's not you, but it will have to do."

Blue eyes watch for a moment. He feels his breath quicken, feels the flow of blood begin drawing down to his pelvis. His mouth opens as he watches the arm begin to move the hidden hand. Steve strides forward and grabs the god's wrist to stop it.

They look at each other. Loki pulls against the soldier's grip, a steady pressure that is not meant to break free.

"That's unkind," Loki observes.

Steve shoves his lover onto his back. He rips the sheet away revealing a fully erect cock nestled in dark hair. The artist runs his hands along Loki's thighs then pushes them apart. He licks his lips.

"Yes, my Darling. Anything you want."

He knows what he wants. The trouble is, he wants all of it. He wants Loki's cock in his mouth. He wants his own cock buried in Loki's ass. He wants to run his tongue up Loki's chest. He wants to suck on Loki's neck. He wants to cut his name into Loki's back. He wants to hear Loki moan and beg. He wants to feel Loki shudder beneath him. He wants to taste Loki's cum. He wants, and he wants. He wants so much that it paralyzes him, and all he can do is stare at the gorgeous cock and run his hands up and down the thighs.

Steve nestles his fingers in the dark pubic hair and leans closer. His warm breath pulses against the hard penis.

"Please." Loki's head is beginning to swim. He wants this, wants whatever the artist is about to give him. He just wants it now. If only the touch would move to the center, move to that part of his anatomy that is being driven crazy by the warm breath. "Touch me. Eat me. Fuck me…_Please_."

"And if I don't?" Blue eyes look up to meet green.

Loki shudders at the power he sees in his lover's gaze. "I'll do anything."

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"Tell me…tell me you want me to bite you."

"I want you to bite me. I want you to bite me so hard you taste blood."

The thought of that sends a wave of desire down Steve's body. He swallows again. "Beg me."

"Please bite me. Please suck me. Please. I need you. I want you. I want you to fuck me. I want you to break me into a million pieces and put me back together again." His hips are beginning to move up and down. His body aches for more contact. "Destroy me. Save me. Fuck me. Fuck me till I can't move.

Steve's hands leave Loki's body. The quickly rids himself of the hoodie. He stands and plunges his hands into his sweatpants and stops. Hands on his hipbones, the artist takes another moment and watches his lover slowly undulating on the bed. He smiles as he reminds himself that body is all his. His cock is throbbing with desire. His body is tense with need.

"Show me. Please show me," Loki calls, his hands gripping the pillow at his head.

The sweatpants and underwear are pushed down.

The god makes a happy growling sound. "I want it. I want it inside of me." He bites his bottom lip. "Please. Please put it in me."

Steve produces his own growl in response before plunging onto the bed and taking Loki's cock completely into his mouth. His aggression almost makes him choke on it, but he recovers with a long suck. He hears a halting moan. Another loader than the first comes as he lifts his head, moving his lips to the very tip. He sucks hard, his cheeks hollowing out from the effort. Then he takes a deep breath before taking the shaft back into his mouth. He does this over and over, relishing the sounds Loki makes as he does.

"Oh, Steve! Yes. Always and forever yes." If this keeps up, Loki knows he could come at any moment. But he wants more. He wants to be properly fucked. And so as he feels the mouth move once again to his tip, the god begins to beg. "Please, Steve. Please fuck me. I want to feel you in me. Please."

Steve doesn't want to stop. But he does want to feel the god around him. He wants it with all of his being. Suddenly he gets an idea, and so he stops.

Loki feels the mouth leave him. But then he feels a caress at his very tip. He shudders as pre-cum trickles out. Then that leaves him, too.

"Scoot down. Scoot down until I say stop."

Loki complies without a word.

"Open wide."

The god can't think. He simply opens his mouth and watches as his lover climbs on top of him. The blond head is pointed towards his legs, and Loki's heart thumps against his chest as his desire flares up. Then all he sees is that glorious cock coming down towards him. His tongue comes out, too anxious to wait to taste it. He licks the tip once it is within reach. He hears the artist groan, sees the muscles strain to hold the body aloft.

"Lower. Please lower," the god begs until he can take Steve in his mouth. He sucks on it immediately and hums his pleasure.

The warmth of Loki's mouth is like a balm until that first suck. Steve's desire flares again. And with the hum, his need returns stronger than ever. He immediately takes the Trickster's cock in his mouth, taking a moment to get used to the new angle. Then he mimics his lover, sucking and then humming.

Loki writhes from the pleasure. He feels the cock leaving him before plunging down into his mouth again. A moan escapes his lips as he tries to keep his own pelvis at a slow, steady pace. He needs the Captain to catch up to him. He wants so badly not to come until his love does. He wants them to taste each other as they both orgasm.

Steve's thrusts are harder, faster. His elbows are already aching, and he pulls Loki as he collapses onto his right side. Their mouths never leave the other's cock, though there is a slight break in the sucking. But it is immediately taken up again, and Steve is soon thrusting into his lover's mouth. He barely registers the hands pushing against his chest, silently asking him to stop.

"What is it, Kitten?" he asks before licking the tip in front of him.

Loki tears his mouth away just long enough to say, "Too close. Want to orgasm with you." Then his lips are back around his lover.

Steve closes his eyes and slows down his thrusts. That doesn't last long. He's soon picking up the pace again as the temptation of Loki's dick hovers before his eyes. "Screw it," he says. "I don't care when you come." He licks around the shaft. "I need to taste you. I won't come until I do." His mouth is once again filled with Loki, and his thrusts slow down once again.

The moan that escapes Loki's lips comes from the deepest recesses of his body. He holds his head still, allowing his lover to control the depth and speed. He tries hard not to move his own pelvis, but it feels so fucking good. His entire body is beginning to tense. He feels his skin tingling wherever it's in contact with Steve. And then he feels his lover's hands grabbing onto his ass, feels fingers exploring his entrance.

Loki is losing control of his body. His mind is in stasis, content with processing all of the physical stimulations he's receiving. His back and pelvis are driving, driving, driving towards release.

The artist senses the change. His own body begins to pick up the pace as he feels Loki's orgasm coming. He removes his mouth. "That's it. Come for me, Kitten." He licks the tip before taking the entire thing in his mouth again. He sucks with renewed fervor, humming and moaning in an effort to get Loki to come. He feels the god's body stop for a moment. Then there is a deep thrust…then a second. And then Loki's pelvis convulses as he feels the streams of the god's release shoot into the back of his throat. Steve swallows as quickly as he can, the taste increasing the desire in his own body.

The hands again are against Steve's chest, and the artist lets the cock slip out of his mouth. He moves them so that his lover is once again below him, and he begins to fuck Loki in earnest. He feels rather than hears the sounds the god makes. His own grunting fills his ears.

"You taste so good, like nothing else." Steve closes his eyes to better concentrate on how Loki feels around him. "Your teeth. Just a little."

Loki closes his jaw, allowing his teeth to skim the cock that's working in and out of his mouth.

"Oh, God. That's so good. You're so good." He can barely breath. His body is on autopilot. Its needs have completely taken over. And then he opens his eyes and pulls himself up and out of the warm wetness of his lover's mouth.

"What is it?" Loki asks. "What's wrong?"

Steve sits. "Hands and knees," he replies. He sees the look on Loki's face. "It's your own damn fault. I was going to go for a run."

Loki complies and looks out towards the television. He hears the sound of a condom wrapper and of lubricant. He feels a finger jab into him, hold, and then start working in and out. He feels a hand glide over his back, and he closes his eyes. It feels good. It feels really good. He begins rocking back and forth against the movement.

Blue eyes watch the finger appear and disappear inside his lover. Steve wants to bury himself in there, wants his fingers and his cock and his tongue all inside, all fucking the god until he's moaning and yelling. He pulls the finger out, waits a moment, and then jams two fingers in. He flexes and bends his knuckles until Loki starts to make tiny whimpering noises.

His free hand moves down to the god's cock. It's not as flaccid as it had been, and Steve smiles. He adds a third finger and increases the pace. He watches as Loki's head rolls and stretches back.

"Oh, Steve. Oh, yes. Oh…"

He takes the fingers away. Steve grabs Loki's hips and plunges into him with a loud moan. "Oh, God. You feel so good," he exclaims before pulling out and thrusting in again. The speed increases quickly, and the artist is soon pounding into his lover as both moan and grunt and close their eyes in concentration.

Loki has no idea how long this continues. The feel of Steve against his prostate has him on the verge of insanity, concepts like time and space have no meaning. It feels like forever. It feels like no time at all. Loki's cock is throbbing and leaking. His entire body is on fire. Steve is too great, too beautiful, too good. The pleasure continues to roll through him over and over with each thrust from the artist in a cycle that feels as though it will never end. And then there is a slight change in position, and Loki is moaning, crying out the artist's name, shuddering as his seed spills onto the sheets.

Steve feels the orgasm tremor through Loki's body, tightening every muscle including the one around his cock. It embraces him like nothing else can, and his own body responds automatically. He continues thrusting as his body convulses with pleasure, allowing himself to relish the intense feeling of release, allowing himself the freedom to call out his lover's name.

He releases Loki and drops down into a sitting position. Steve removes the condom and tosses it into the trashcan. The Trickster falls back and rests on top of him, his back against the artist's chest. They stay there simply breathing.

"Do you still need a run?" Loki asks, his breath still heavy from exertion.

Steve kisses his neck. "No, Kitten. I think you've exercised me thoroughly."

"Good." He licks his lips in contentment. "Good. So very, very good."

xxx

Tony finds Thor exactly where Natasha said he'd be. The God of Thunder is in a conference room once again looking at footage of his brother fighting Doombots and saving Captain America.

"Hey, there, Muscles. I've got a question for you."

Crystal blue eyes look up for a moment before returning to the screen. "Yes, Tony?"

Stark follows the gaze of the god. "I see you're engrossed in your brother's escapades again."

Thor sighs. "I wish I knew more."

"I'm sure you do." He pauses for a brief moment, his next words spoken with a lighter tone. "Listen, you said Loki can take on different shapes, right? Different…" He waves his hand around, "creatures?"

"Yes. I informed Captain Rogers of this." The god is curious. What could the intelligent man be thinking?

"Yes you did." Brown eyes stare intently at the Asgardian. "Do you think you'd still be able to recognize him?...even if he didn't look like that?" Stark points to the screen.

Thor's eyes drop as he searches his memory for those times Loki took on other guises. "I would like to think so, but I am unsure. Why do you ask?"

Tony shrugs. "No real reason. Just wondered if you saw footage of Loki not looking like Loki if you'd recognize him due to some, I don't know, Asgardian thing or something."

The god rises quickly. "Do you know something I do not?"

"Just a theory," he says with his trademark head toss with lifted eyebrows. He nods back towards the screen. "Any theories on that?"

"None. I do not know why my brother was there. I do not know why he took the time to save the Captain." He stares at the screen again. "My father thinks I am being foolish to want to know the reason. He thinks my only concern should be to capture him and bring him home."

"I disagree." He isn't surprised when the god's eyes quickly meet his. "Seems to me the reason could be very telling. He's been keeping a low profile. A diva like that…makes me curious as to why." Another pause is made. "I can't help but ask myself why _I_ would keep a low profile. None of the answers are comforting."

Thor's eyes seek hope. "You do not think he may simply be being careful?"

Tony shrugs yet again. He knows the god wants him to say that being careful may be the reason for Loki's absence. Just because he's willing to lie doesn't mean he likes to do it. He decides to ignore the question. "Hey, you hungry? I'm hungry. I think I'm hungry." He puts a hand on his stomach and looks off into the distance. "Yeah, I could eat. Want to grab some lunch?"

A smile finally graces Thor's lips. "I would love to 'grab lunch', my friend. Let us break bread together and exchange tales of glory."

"Okay," Tony says simply. "Let's invite Clint. He's always got a good story." With that, the billionaire walks out the door, leading Thor away from the images of Loki.


	22. To Cover

**A/N: **This chapter's art idea comes from Live to Rise. (Thank you!) And thank you to all you lovely readers. And a super special thank you to all who have reviewed. You keep this fic going. Natasha fans, this one's for you.

**Disclaimer:** The usual. It all belongs to Marvel, which belongs to Disney. I make no profit.

* * *

Steve is trying to concentrate on work, but memories and images of last night and this morning keep running through his head. Chinatown and the ride through Manhattan…Watching Casablanca while snuggling…The 'I love you's…The lovemaking…Waking up next to him…The morning sex…

"You look awfully chipper."

Steve immediately looks up and sees Natasha Romanoff standing in the doorway, arms crossed and head tilted as though examining him. He immediately stands, an old-fashioned mannerism that comes automatically to him.

He takes in the S.H.I.E.L.D. pant uniform that still looks feminine on her, accentuating her curves in all the right places. He does find her attractive (who wouldn't?) but thinks of her more as a comrade in arms than anything else. Besides, he's always gotten the impression that there's something more between her and Clint. "Tasha. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see that stupid grin on your face. What's got you so happy?"

He shrugs. "It's Friday afternoon. There are no casts on my legs. There have been no major incidents for us to get involved in. I'm thinking of going to the museum tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah? Which one?"

"Museum of Modern Art." He wants to take Loki, to show him some of his favorite pieces.

"It's been ages since I've been. Would you mind some company?" She sees the hesitation in his eyes. "You wanted to go alone," she says then immediately knows that's not the case. "You're going with someone else." Not quite right but closer. "You _want_ to go with someone else." Natasha knows she's right despite his protests. "Steve, it's okay. It's good that you're interested in someone. Whoever she is, you should ask her."

"There's no her."

"Fine. You should ask _him_ then." She meant it in jest, but the sudden tension in his shoulders and the lowering of his gaze make her realize that she stumbled onto the truth and a not so innocent one at that. Her eyes show a glimmer of surprise before she recovers. "You know what? It's none of my business. You two should go and have fun." She turns to leave.

"Tasha, wait. I can't…ask…him."

She's not sure what is surprising her the most, the fact that Captain Rogers wants to take a man or the fact that he's admitting it. She turns back around to face him. "Why not?"

Steve has an internal argument. "It doesn't matter," he finally says. "I just can't."

"Is it Coulson?" she asks bluntly, the curiosity getting the better of her.

"Coulson?" He laughs a little. "No. Not Coulson."

"Oh." Natasha is a little disappointed by the answer. She knows Phil is seeing that Cello player, but it would be kind of nice for the agent's hero to be in love with him. Then she has a sinking realization. "Please tell me it isn't Tony."

Blue eyes grow big with horror. "Tony!? God, no! Did you really think…? Tony?"

"Sorry. You two argue a lot." She feels foolish. "If not Tony, then who?" As soon as she hears herself asking the question, she regrets it. "Don't answer that. It's none of my business."

Steve nods. "But you're going to keep wondering and looking for clues and subtly interrogating me until you figure it out."

The assassin smiles. "You know me too well. But I'll try my best not to."

"Well, Stark and Banner already know. And I'm pretty sure you can keep a secret." He gives a small smile back.

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "Tony knows? And he didn't tell the world?"

"Surprisingly enough, he can keep a secret when needed." He looks at her for a moment. "Shut the door, and take a seat." Steve waits to sit until she does. He bites his lip nervously until her eyes prompt him to begin. He tells her about his sketchbook, gives her the same story he told the scientists.

There is no sign of disgust or horror or surprise on Natasha's face. She watches him dispassionately as he talks. When he's done, her only reply is to wonder why he was so happy before. "Most people would be feeling pretty depressed if they had feelings for someone they couldn't have, especially a madman who tried to take over the world and then escaped from an Asgardian prison."

Steve gives her a melancholy smile. "There's that," he admits. "And then there's the fact that he helped me. He risked Hawkeye's arrow to help me."

She lifts her head in realization. "The eternal optimist," she says understanding just how different he is to her. "I hate to say it, but I'm not sure Loki is capable of love."

"Everyone's capable of love, Tasha. You just have to be willing to take a chance. And the fact that your mind jumped to love and not lust tells me you're quite the romantic. Very different from Stark. Who knew?"

"I just assumed that since it's you…"

"That I'm not capable of lust?"

She really doesn't want to think of Captain America lusting after anyone, much less Loki. "Does Thor know?"

"No. And I don't want him to." He takes a breath. "In fact, I'd prefer it if no one else knew. And as for tomorrow, meet me for breakfast. Then we'll go to the MoMA together. Deal?"

Natasha has wanted to get to know the Captain better but is now regretting the little she's learned. Still, given that Bruce and Tony are the only other people who know his secret, the red-head figures the super soldier could use a friend to talk to about this. She hopes she can be that friend for him. Natasha nods, and they decide on when and where to meet.

She leaves the super soldier hoping she can find someone else for him to crush on or at least that Loki will stay far, far away from him.

xxx

Loki smiles throughout the entire day. He can't help himself. Every time he thinks of those blue eyes his smile widens. Then he chastises himself for acting like a schoolboy. Really, what would Thor say?

Oh, how he wishes he could tell Thor. He'd love to see the look on his brother's face when he tells the favorite son that he's fucking the fine, upstanding Captain America. But that would hurt Steve. And so he shan't.

And Steve is wonderful. There is no doubt about that. And the smile appears upon his face again. Yes, he truly is a lost cause.

The god shops early in case he is summoned early. He keeps the bag close, wanting it within easy reach. He has no expectation, of course, of being summoned today. But he hopes. He knows…he believes…he has faith that Steve would only fail to summon him if there is an emergency that requires the Captain's attention.

It is a long day.

But finally, the sweet familiar burn is felt on his arm. Loki sees a single word and, interestingly, a punctuation mark.

'Dinner?'

He uses magic to change his clothes to black slacks and a forest green dress shirt. The paper bag is retrieved, and he walks the roots of Yggdrasil to his destination.

"I would love some dinner," Loki says as soon as he appears in Steve's apartment.

Steve smiles that magnificent smile that makes the god's heart leap. "Hello, Kitten."

"Hello, Darling. I've brought you a present." The god hands the bag to his lover.

"Another present?" He takes the bag. "More toys?" Steve is a little surprised to see Loki shake his head. The artist opens the bag and pulls out one small palette and two bottles of paint. He also takes out some small paintbrushes.

"It's body paint," Loki explains. "For your art…in case you wish to paint me. Or rather, paint on me."

Steve runs a finger over one of the paintbrushes. "Not exactly pain-inducing."

"I thought you might mix the mediums – a little painting, perhaps some cutting, a hit or two or ten with the whip, even a bit of hot wax. Whatever you want. Whatever you need to create. I am your canvas."

The artist is looking at the supplies in his hands. "I can't spend the day with you tomorrow," he says in a rush just before looking at his lover. He doesn't know what he expected as a response, but it wasn't the quiet, questioning look he is getting. "Natasha and I are going to the Museum of Modern Art."

"Natasha is it?" The god feels a hint of jealousy constrict his heart. "You're spending the day with Agent Romanoff?"

"Yes. But it isn't…I didn't…I wanted to go with you."

"But Agent Romanoff is so much more attractive," Loki finishes for him.

"She…asked if she could go. I didn't want to say no. And I didn't honestly think you'd say yes…to coming with me."

"Well I certainly can't go with you now."

That statement irks Steve. "So you're telling me if I had asked you to go to the museum with me tomorrow, you would have said yes?"

Loki wants to say yes. He wants Steve to feel guilty for choosing Natasha. He wants to feel justified in his anger. The god sees the challenge in Steve's eyes, and he begins to think about the question. Would he have agreed to go? He scowls. "No," he admits. "Not at first. But I might have been persuaded to accompany you."

The body paint and paintbrushes are placed on the table. Steve kisses Loki on the cheek and holds him close. "You've nothing to worry about. She knows I like you."

"She what?!" The god pushes him away. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her the same story I told Bruce and Tony."

"And does she know about the meeting in the park? The series of questions? The kissing?"

"No, Kitten. I told her only what she needed to know."

Loki's eyes become cold. "And what exactly did she _need_ to know?"

Steve knows there is no good answer to that, knows she really didn't need to know anything. Except he also knows that she would have found out about them eventually. "You know how good she is at getting information. She would have found out about us eventually."

"But she doesn't know about us," Loki points out. "She only knows you desire me." He watches as the artist flounders. He knows he's winning, and he can't help but show the flaw in the Captain's words. "By your logic, we should just tell her everything. We should tell her how you hurt me, how you use me, how you fuck me. Is that what we should do? If so, I suppose you can just tell her tomorrow."

"I'm sorry."

Those two words only make the god angrier. "Don't apologize, damn it! Tell me why you're right and I'm wrong."

"Because," Steve starts softly.

"Yes?" Loki returns forcefully.

Steve feels his jaw tense. His tone is stronger this time. "Because she would have found out I like you and nothing else. It would have slipped somehow someway about the sketchbook. Or she would have discovered it herself. Either way, by telling her I gain her confidence, and she's more likely to come to me with questions and less likely to look further into this on her own."

The Trickster is beginning to see the possibilities. "And spending the day with her will help make her your ally."

"Yes." Steve runs a hand through Loki's hair until it is cupping the back of his head. "She may be part of S.H.I.E.L.D., but her true loyalty is to individuals. Believe me when I tell you Natasha is a good friend to have."

The soldier can see the information being processed behind the green eyes. The cold anger within them is being replaced first by realization and then by admiration. It doesn't matter that what he's just said did not enter into his mind at all when he decided to tell Natasha the sketchbook lie. As long as Loki accepts his answer, Steve is willing to pretend to be that calculating.

The Trickster smiles. "My clever Captain."

"Let's eat," Steve replies, wanting to move before Loki can see the lie he's been given.

xxx

Dinner is over, and they are kissing and holding each other on the bed.

"You never said if you liked your present," Loki observes.

Steve pulls the god's leg up and over his own, running his hand along the outer seem of the black slacks. He quickly touches his lips and tongue to Loki's mouth before answering. "I love it. I want to use it right now." He begins to unfasten his lover's shirt and bites at the bottom lip in front of him. "Well, maybe not _right_ now."

It takes a while for them to undress. Steve wants to make up for taking Natasha to MoMA instead of the god. So there is a lot of over-the-clothes touching and lots of oral attention to any newly-revealed flesh.

By the time Loki is nude, he is fully erect and breathing heavily. All he wants is to continue touching and kissing and rubbing against his lover. But the artist leaves him to grab the green body paint from the table.

When Steve returns, he removes the boxer shorts he's still wearing and straddles the god. "You can get this out of the sheets, right?" They are still his only set, and he doesn't want them to get ruined.

"Yes, Darling," Loki replies impatiently.

The artist smiles and pours a quarter-sized drop of paint on Loki's stomach, which reacts to the cold. He pours another quarter-sized drop on the chest. He carefully closes the bottle and places it on the nightstand. Then he takes his hands and begins to smear the paint around.

"This will document everywhere I touch you." His right hand travels up Loki's throat as he lowers himself down for a kiss.

Their chests touch. The cool wetness against his skin renews Steve's fervor, and he explores his lover's mouth as he grinds his pelvis down. They both moan. He lifts himself back up and smiles at the green smears.

"You're green," Loki says, a hint of surprise in his voice. "I prefer you in blue." He waves a hand across Steve's chest. "Better," he smiles.

Steve looks down at his chest and sees that the color is now indeed blue. Even the palms of his hands are blue. "But now when I touch you, you'll be blue."

Loki smiles. "Touch your hand to mine." Steve does, transferring paint between their palms. But the paint on the god's hand is green not blue. Loki then touches the artist's arm. The handprint left there is blue not green. "Magic."

Once again, Steve is amazed by the god in his bed. He moves his hips sending a shiver through the body below him. He runs his hands down Loki's chest to his abdomen. He lets the right hand continue down farther until his fingers wrap around their cocks.

Loki's eyes flutter closed as his hips push up. The wetness of the paint on Steve's hand is still cool and makes the friction between their dicks more pronounced. He feels Steve's weight press down on his chest again and lips once more on his. He opens his mouth hungrily and sucks on the tongue that enters.

Steve plants his left hand on the bed near his lover's chest for leverage. He feels Loki's fingers scratch down his back as he continues pushing and grinding against the god. He's rewarded with a bite on his neck that is immediately sucked. He buries his nose in Loki's hair, smelling the shampoo he keeps in the shower. That leads to images of the god naked with water trickling down his body, and the artist's desire bursts with renewed thrusts.

A moan makes Loki release his lover's throat. He bucks up trying to match Steve's pace, places his hands on Steve's ass for better leverage. He wonders if there will be a handprint on each cheek when they're done. That thought makes him laugh.

The artist's body stops. The god's body doesn't.

"Don't stop," Loki whispers. "Please don't stop."

Steve starts to move again. "You laughed."

"Because I love you. Because you bring me such joy." The last few words come out choked as another moan escapes his lips.

The artist flips them so that Loki is now on top. The god takes full advantage. He slows and deepens his rutting. "Tighter. Grip us tighter."

Steve's fingers add more pressure, and, holy crap, it is so good. He starts massaging their dicks together as the slide past each other over and over again.

Mouths open and barely touching, they breathe and moan. Their tongues meet briefly after every few exhales. Steve's brow furrows as his body responds to the god above him. "Almost…there." His pelvis begins to move in short thrusts.

Loki lifts his hips up, and Steve rubs the tips of their cocks together. The god lets out a primal yell as his orgasm pulses through his body. The feel of Loki's cum on his body, the sight and sound of his lover's pleasure initiate Steve's own orgasm. Soon they are both covered in paint and sweat and semen.

Steve gently guides Loki onto his back. The artist takes a moment to gather himself before leaving the bed. He looks at the spent form splayed out in front of him, relaxed muscles smudged all over by green paint and fresh semen concentrated around his stomach and genitals. It's beautiful. And when green eyes open and look up at him, Steve thinks he could die from looking at such beauty.

Loki's arm reaches out to his lover, and Steve is overwhelmed by the sight.

The artist drops onto the bed and sits with his hand stroking his lover's shin. Tears come into his eyes. "You're the most amazing creature I have ever seen."

"I am my artist's creation. If I am amazing, it is because you make me so."

Steve shakes his head. "No, Kitten."

"Hush," Loki insists. "Listen to me." There is silence as the god tries to gather his thoughts, but they fly away as soon as they appear. "Lie with me. Hold me. Please."

They don't clean up. Steve gets into bed and wraps his arms around his lover. They are sticky and spent and exhausted and happy.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow they'll clean up. Tomorrow he'll spend the day with Natasha and the night with Loki. Tomorrow he'll worry about what to say and what to do to keep each one satisfied and unquestioning…just like Loki is now.

xxx

"What exactly is it about Loki that you find so attractive?" Natasha asks over their breakfast sandwiches. They are at a deli about three blocks away from the museum. She hadn't meant to ask this so early in the day, but she's curious.

Steve takes a breath. He tells her about what he learned from Thor. Most of it she already knew. But when he talks about it, Natasha can see the empathy he feels for the fallen god, empathy she doesn't share.

"Imagine growing up your whole life hearing about monsters on another world, monsters that need to be conquered, monsters that _were_ conquered by the father you idolize, then learning that you're one of those monsters. Who wouldn't be messed up after that?"

"Maybe instead of embracing the monster and trying to destroy us, he should have destroyed himself." She knows it's a horrible thing to say. But after what he did to Barton, she doesn't really care.

"He tried."

Natasha searches the blue eyes. She knows he believes that statement. "How?"

"He was dangling off a bridge. Thor was holding him. Well, he was holding onto a staff that Loki was also holding onto. Thor tried to pull him up. Loki let go. He fell into…space." Steve wishes Natasha's face was easier to read. Heck, at this point, he'd settle for any reaction. "Thor thought he was dead. You can ask him if you don't believe me."

"I believe you," she says simply. "But a suicide attempt doesn't excuse what he did."

"No it doesn't," he agrees. "But Lord only knows what happened to him out there. The Tesseract affected Clint. Maybe it affected him, too."

"Sounds like wishful thinking."

"Maybe it is. But I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt…especially after he saved me." He looks at the woman sitting across from him. "But none of that really answers your original question, does it?" He takes a sip of his coffee. "Dark hair. Fair skin. Unshakeable strength and confidence. Intelligence. The accent. The smile that lets you know he's five steps ahead. Those green eyes that show every emotion. Does that help?"

"It does."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"I do."

"Would it surprise you to know I agree with you?"

She looks him over. "You're a smart guy. So, no, it wouldn't surprise me."

They finish breakfast and head to the museum.

Steve takes Natasha to the fifth floor where they wait in line to get into the Painting and Sculpture I gallery. It isn't a long wait, and soon they are amongst the paintings.

The artist talks Tasha through the art movement represented, tells her about the medium used and the brushstrokes on display. He even tells her a little about the artist. This section of the museum holds the older works, ones he's generally more familiar with. The assassin listens with attention, though she learns more about her colleague than about the art.

Suddenly Steve looks right and stops. He silently leads her to one of his favorite pieces. Tasha reads the little placard: Les Demoiselles d'Avignon by Pablo Picasso. She waits for him to begin his description of the painting that appears to show five naked women and a bowl of fruit. At least, she thinks they're women. He remains silent and just runs his eyes over the large piece.

"I know this one," the red-head says. "It's cubism, right?"

"Close. Picasso is known for cubism, but this is closer to primitivism. But that's not important. What's important is how it makes you feel." He pauses to allow them to take in the image. "Does it attract you? Does it repel you? Is it seductive? How do you feel about the way they look at you?"

"Dark hair. Fair skin," Natasha observes. "You're thinking about Loki."

"He can be just as seductive, just as repulsive. Part of me wishes I could stop this, stop how I feel, stop thinking about him, stop…everything."

"And the other part?"

The artist gives a half smile. "The other part is so grateful for him. I've never been so inspired, felt so alive."

Natasha raises an eyebrow at the last word. "Alive?"

Steve looks at her. "When I draw," he explains with an easy half-lie. "I'm alive and in the moment when I draw, even more so when I draw him. But I've just realized that I'm putting you in a heck of a position."

"How so?" Her eyebrow has yet to come down.

"You and Clint are close, and he understandably is not a Loki fan. And here I am telling you how much I like the guy." He takes a breath. "Maybe that's why I'm telling you, so you can tell me what an idiot I am and convince me to not like him anymore."

"I don't think it works that way."

Steve shrugs. "Worth a try." He takes another look at the painting. "Come on. There's something I want to show you," he says while grabbing Natasha's wrist and leading her quickly away.

He takes her directly to the Van Gough paintings and stops her in front of Starry Night. "It's practically a cliché, I know. But, well, as often as we see prints of it, you can't understand the true genius and beauty of it until you see the original." His hand stays around her wrist, gently grounding her to the spot.

Natasha looks at the famous work skeptically but is convinced after two seconds. The paint is three-dimensional making the whole thing come alive. Anyone looking at her would not have detected any change. "He's the one who cut off his ear, right?"

"He was considered mad, was institutionalized for a time. He did cut off his own ear, and later he killed himself." Steve nods towards the painting. "What you see is the beauty of madness. And as gorgeous as it is, can you even imagine what it must have looked like in his head?"

"I don't understand."

Steve smiles. "When you draw or paint, you have a vision in your head of what you want it to look like. Very rarely does the final piece match that. I wish I could see what was in his head."

"The beauty of madness," she quotes him, still feeling the warmth around her wrist. "Another reference to Loki?"

He shoots her a sideways look. "I know you may not believe this, but I did like this painting before I started drawing Loki."

She smiles. "Just wanted to be sure, Cap."

He smiles back. "Don't call me that here. Here I'm just Steve." His thumb runs over her wrist a couple of times before he lets her go.

Natasha nods. "Now what, Steve?"

"Now we move over to The Olive Trees, and you tell me what you think of it, what it reminds you of, how it makes you feel."

Neither one brings up Loki for the rest of the day. But there are moments every so often where Natasha can see thoughts of the god flitting across Steve's eyes. She's not good at offering words of comfort, so she says nothing. But she is there sharing the day with him. That seems to be enough. And soon they become comfortable in their silences.

They finish looking at the paintings on the fifth floor then move down to the fourth floor where the more recent art is kept. At one point they stare at an all white canvas.

"That's art?" Natasha asks. "I could have done that."

"Yeah. I, uh…" Steve furrows his brow. "That's…um…That's…"

"…A white canvas."

The artist purses his lips. "Do you want the pretentious explanation or the honest one?"

"The pretentious one," she decides.

He takes a breath. "This painting represents the possibilities inherent in the human condition. It becomes whatever we project upon it…our hopes, our dreams, our disappointments, our past, our present, our future. The artist is allowing us to fully decide what the painting means, fully embracing the concept that an art work's meaning is derived solely by the viewer."

Natasha nods. "Impressive. And the honest one?"

"It's a blank canvas. When did a blank canvas become art?"

She laughs. "You're kind of offended by that, aren't you?"

"It's a blank canvas. What, art doesn't require skill anymore? You just splash color on the wall and call it art?"

"Seems that way." The red-head is still chuckling. "Come on, Norman Rockwell. Let's keep going so we can get some lunch." She pats him on the back, and they move on.

xxx

Clint calls Natasha that evening to see how her day of bonding went.

"It went well. Steve's a good guy. He knows his art."

"Oh, so it's Steve now."

"You jealous?"

"Of the great Captain Steve Rogers? Maybe a little."

"Good. You should be."

"Find out anything interesting?" he asks.

"He's lonely. Guess that's not really a surprise. But I'm worried."

"Anything I can do?"

She considers asking Clint to talk about his experiences under Loki's control with Steve. But there's no way to do that without divulging the super soldier's secret crush. "No, but thanks."

"Want some company?"

She knows something's up. "And your date with Jessica?"

"Fell through. Apparently surgeons with large bank accounts are more attractive than government workers."

"I'd have to agree."

"Come on, Tasha. There's no need to rub it in." He waits for her voice impatiently.

"I'm out of vodka."

She can practically hear him smile when he says, "Understood."

Well, she thinks, we all have our weaknesses.


	23. To Betray

**A/N:** A quick note to say I'm moving the Author's Note to the bottom of the chapter to avoid spoilers when I thank y'all for your ideas. So check out the after-chapter note. (Please)

**Disclaimer**: Not my characters. Never were.

* * *

Tony and Bruce are in the billionaire's private lab working on improving some of the biometric sensors in the Iron Man suit. Dr. Banner is checking the results of the latest test when he hears Tony's voice.

"I think you're right."

"Of course I am," Bruce replies. "About what?"

"About Bag-of-Cats."

He glances at Tony then returns to his work. "In what respect?"

"We should capture him, send him back to Asgard."

"Uh-huh," he responds unconvinced. "And when Steve freaks, are you going to change your mind again?"

There is an eye roll. "No," Tony says in a tone that sounds very much like a whine. "We're not going to tell him."

"But we are going to tell Thor. Right?"

"Maybe."

The billionaire has Bruce's full attention now. "So you want to capture Loki without telling Steve and without involving Thor. Does that sum it up?"

"It's not like they need to know," he says as he struts, yes struts, over to his friend. "The only one of us who ever got the better of Loki was you. Well, you as the big green rage monster. But you nonetheless."

Bruce asks how they're going to get Loki to come out of hiding. Tony thinks it obvious. They'd get Steve to do that. They'll just tell him that they have more questions for the god. Considering how that last meeting ended, he doubts Steve will turn down a chance to see Loki again.

"This makes me nervous."

"Everything makes you nervous."

Dr. Banner looks at his friend, tries to see what is really in that genius brain. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I'd rather a crazy god not be free to do whatever he wants. Even if he has no interest in our planet right now, he could always change his mind."

"And not telling Thor?"

"Steve was right about Asgard descending from the heavens if they learn his brother is here. Better to avoid that."

Bruce agrees, and they call Steve.

xxx

Steve doesn't think Loki will show. If they were meeting in Central Park again or some other public location he might. But this is an empty warehouse near the docks, one of the many warehouses that Stark Industries owns.

It isn't very large and has several pallets with large crates on top. But there is an empty space near the front. Two metal chairs with arms face each other. The Captain is in neither of them. He's pacing around, checking his watch, telling the scientists he doesn't think the god is coming.

"He's coming," Tony assures him. "And sit down. You're making me nervous."

Steve wants to shoot the billionaire an angry look, but he doesn't know where the guy or the camera are. Instead he sticks his hands in the pockets of his twill trousers and every so often plays with the collar of the light-blue dress shirt he's wearing beneath his brown leather jacket.

The door opens with a creak.

Loki peaks his head inside before smoothly entering. He's wearing his three-piece suit again. It got such a positive reaction last time. He closes the door quietly and walks towards the soldier.

"I was pleasantly surprised to get your message."

"I didn't think you'd come."

"After the fun we had last time, how could I resist?" Loki stops three paces in front of the soldier. Green eyes travel over the space. "Though I am rather disappointed by the setting."

"Sorry," Steve says before repeating Tony's words in his ear. "I wanted somewhere more private. Why don't we take a seat?"

"No handshake? No hello kiss?"

"You have to earn your kisses, remember?"

The billionaire is surprised and a little impressed by the Captain's almost flirtation. "Listen to that. Nice comeback, Spangles."

Loki begins to walk around. "Speaking of which…My price has gone up. It's one kiss for every two questions now." He waits and watches for a reaction.

"Guess I was pretty good for you to want more."

"You showed potential but need practice. Lots of practice."

Bruce's voice breaks in. "Do we really have to listen to this?"

Tony's voice comes next. "Get on with it, Cap."

Steve takes one of the chairs. "Why don't we get started."

The god runs his eyes over the soldier then takes the other seat. As soon as he settles, his arms resting on the armrests, metal bindings clamp over his arms, legs and torso. Green eyes flare with anger.

"What is this?"

Steve immediately stands. "I…I don't know."

He hears Tony's voice. "Tell him to relax. We'll be right in."

Loki sees the confusion in the blue eyes, but it doesn't matter now. His magic has already destroyed the metal bindings, and he stands. His clothes transform into Asgardian leathers as he seals the warehouse with a pass of his hand. Walking purposely forward, he pushes the Captain back into the chair. The other chair, the one the god had been using, rises and transforms into heavy chains that bind Steve's arms and legs to the metal.

The super soldier struggles to free himself.

"Don't bother," Loki instructs hotly as he pulls out a knife he had hidden at his waist. "Those chains are strong enough to hold Thor. You cannot hope to break them."

"Loki, I didn't know," Steve says. "They didn't tell me."

"Oh, I believe you, Captain. But that doesn't make you guiltless." The god is angry that the man he loves and trusts would be so stupid as to lead him here. Steve should know better. Loki walks slowly around the bound man. "Tell me. Those voices in your ear, can they hear me?"

Steve is having trouble concentrating. All he hears is Tony cursing and the sounds of movement and struggle. "Yes."

Loki stops just behind his lover. "Good. And can they see me, too?" There is the sound of clanking metal behind him. He turns and puts up a magical barrier just as Iron Man comes running up an aisle created by the large crates.

The hero crashes into the yellowish light and bounces back. He almost falls on Dr. Banner who is following closely. The doctor tests the barrier with his hands. Although it appears to be made of light, it feels solid, and it completely surrounds the area where Loki holds Steve captive.

"Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner. I should have known. Welcome to the party, gentlemen."

The Trickster turns the chair around so that Steve faces his fellow Avengers. The soldier is still struggling against the chains.

The god continues as he walks around to stand behind the soldier again. "You may test the barrier all you like. You will not get through. I am stronger now than when we last met. And all you can do is watch helplessly as I play with the good Captain." He shows them the knife in his hand.

"Let him go, Loki," says the metallic voice from the red and gold suit. "He's got nothing to do with this." He avoids looking at the blue eyes that stare at him with such betrayal.

"He has everything to do with this." Loki places an arm around the soldier's forehead and pulls the head back. He places the edge of his knife against Steve's throat just under the ear, his arm wrapped loosely around the human's neck. "What do you think, Captain? Shall I make them watch as I slit your throat?"

Bruce's voice has a forced calm. "You won't do it. You were just talking about kissing him. You saved his life. It's obvious you like him."

A smile widens as green eyes take on a maniac mirth. "I do like him." The arm around the forehead relaxes moves, running his hand through the blond hair below him. "I like him very much." The knife lowers.

Steve's breath is heavy. He can't move. He feels trapped, helpless.

"And there's still so much fun we can have," the god continues as he uses the knife to cut off a button from the soldier's shirt. A button gets cut off after each of his next three words. "So. Much. Fun."

Steve closes his eyes and concentrates on staying calm even as his mind and body scream to be free. "Loki, please, just go. Leave." He struggles suddenly to get out of the chains. It is a short burst of energy that leaves almost as quickly as it came.

The god walks to stand in front of his captive. He runs the flat of the knife down the side of his lover's face. He leans over and kisses the soldier, forcing his tongue into the mouth he dreams about.

Once his lips are finally his own, Steve begins to talk. "Let me go. Let me go, and I'll kiss you again." He can hear the panic in his voice, and he hates it.

"Oh, Captain, you'll have to do better than that. I can take as many kisses as I want now. In fact, I can take so much more."

"Jesus," Tony's voice crackles. "You sick son of a bitch." He tries to blast through the barrier, but it only bounces off and nearly hits Bruce.

Steve is trying not to remember the immobility and pain of Dr. Erskine's super soldier capsule. He's trying not to recall the feeling of helplessness as the plane plunged into the ocean. He looks at the green eyes above him.

Loki is avoiding the soldier's gaze. He's instead looking at the blade in his hand as he uses it to cut off the remaining buttons of Steve's shirt. It opens fully, showing the white undershirt beneath. Then the god sits in his lap and uses the blade to cut the t-shirt open, too, revealing the perfect chest beneath.

Dr. Banner is pacing. He's visibly upset but trying to remain calm. The movements catch Loki's eye, and he stands and walks once again behind the Captain. Then the god runs his free hand up and down the soldier's bare chest.

"What fun shall we have first, Captain?" he asks as his eyes remain on the two scientists. He dips his hand playfully beneath the waistband of his captive's trousers.

"Loki. Please," Steve whispers.

The god reclaims his own hand then once more walks to stand in front of the soldier. He squats down, runs his free hand up and down his lover's leg, and points the blade at the large strip of bare skin, swishing it around and making little patterns in the air.

There is a roar from behind as the Hulk appears. The creature bangs against the magical barrier with no result.

Loki lifts his head but does not turn around. He doesn't have to. "Oh, you silly brute. Last time we met you did get the better of me but only because I was weakened from my time away." He pauses as the Hulk roars again. "I assure you that is no longer the case. And all you can do is pound helplessly as I take." He kisses Steve, again forcing his tongue in that sweet mouth. As his mouth pulls away, the knife moves forward and rests on the Captain's flesh.

"Loki. Please," Steve whispers again as the blade travels over his bare skin. Why won't the god listen? Why doesn't he stop? This is wrong. He feels Loki's hand travel over his skin then dip down again into the front of his trousers. All he can think is that Tony and Bruce are watching and how different this would be if they were in his apartment. Then it comes to him.

"Stop it," Iron Man tries to command and is universally ignored.

Steve looks directly at the god. "Loki!" His voice is strong, commanding.

Green eyes snap to look into blue ones.

"Leave. Now," he commands. He's sees a glimmer of recognition in the god's face.

Hulk roars again as Tony's voice shouts, "Step away from him!"

The Captain wills all fear out of his eyes and out of his voice. "Leave. Don't make me repeat it a third time."

Loki realizes he's crossed the line, knows he'll be punished for this show of dominance.

The god rises. Backing away, he bows to the soldier before allowing the chains to drop. Steve immediately stands, and Loki disappears.

Hulk and Iron Man rush to Steve. They stop as soon as they catch up to the soldier, the tense serum-enhanced body heaving with every breath.

"Steve, listen," Tony starts.

"Shut it, Stark."

Hulk grunts.

The Captain stalks off without saying a word.

xxx

Loki expects to be summoned at any moment. The longer he waits, the more nervous he becomes. By the end of the first hour, he is pacing the floor of his room in Atlantis. By the end of the second hour, he is repeatedly throwing his blade against the wall. By the end of the third hour, he lies unmoving on the bed trying to decide whether to just go to his lover's apartment or continue to wait.

Finally, finally, he feels the burn on his arm.

'Now'.

He stands. The god changes his clothes to black slacks, a white short-sleeved dress shirt and a green tie with thin, red angled stripes. He considers putting on the dark-rimmed glasses, too, but ultimately decides against it. Then he takes a breath, and goes to his lover.

As soon as Steve sees him he steps closer and backhands him across the face. The force snaps the god's head to the side. Slowly he turns back to face the soldier, his cheek and jaw stinging with pain.

"I expected to be summoned earlier."

"I needed to calm down first, so I went to the gym." There is still anger in the blue eyes. "I destroyed nine hanging bags before I felt calm enough to see you. Nine. And now that you're here, I'm wondering if I should have punched a few more."

They stand looking at each other, waiting for the other to speak first.

The sight of the god makes the Captain angrier as the memory of being chained rises raw and unbidden. He runs a hand gently down Loki's cheek before wrapping his fingers around the slender throat.

"You disappointed me, Kitten. You tried to take my position, tried to force me into yours." The fingers begin to close.

Loki resists trying to loosen the grip. He stands with his arms at his side and allows his airway to be slowly closed.

"I told you I had nothing to do with it. But you refused to let me go."

Fear begins to manifest in the green eyes as all air is stopped. His hands automatically reach up to touch the grip around his throat. He forces them down as he tries to breath.

"You hurt me, Kitten. I don't know if I can forgive you." He notices Loki's lips move. "What?" he demands.

The god tries again, and he squeaks, "Yggdrasil."

Steve immediately lets go, and Loki doubles over as cool air finally fills his lungs. He can already feel the bruise forming around his neck.

The soldier looks down at the god coldly. "You may get off on feeling helpless, but I don't."

Loki shakes his head slightly. "Not helpless, Darling. Never helpless. I can leave any time I want. Magic, remember?"

Confusion furrows Steve's brow. "Then why?"

"The pain." He straightens up and looks directly at his lover. "Pain…and trust."

"Trust?" The artist feels guilt creeping in.

Taking his lover's hand and placing it back around his neck, Loki repeats, "Trust." He swallows knowing Steve will feel his throat move. "You are correct. I overstepped my bounds. And I deserve whatever punishment you deem appropriate." He sees the uncertainty in the blue eyes. "Just so you know, I don't regret what I did. And I would do it again…if only to see you struggling against those chains."

Loki smiles as he feels the grip around his throat tighten.

The guilt is gone. Steve squeezes his hand slightly then lets go of the god. He removes the green tie. The he carefully places his hands on the collar of Loki's shirt. With one quick, fluid movement, he rips it open, sending buttons flying across the room. He rubs his hands up and down the exposed chest.

Steve pulls Loki in and kisses him forcefully. The god is soon shirtless. But when Loki places his arms on the artist, they are forced down with an accompanying playful bite to his lower lip. "No touching, Kitten. That's my job."

They separate. The artist goes to the duffel bag holding their supplies and pulls out the rope, the riding crop, the lubricant, and the condoms.

"Hands," he orders. Once they are offered, he ties them together at the wrist and leads Loki to the wall where the god can be strung up.

The god is already breathing heavily with anticipation as his arms are raised above his head. Steve takes the shoes and socks from his feet so that all he is wearing are the black slacks.

The artist pats Loki's ass. "Make them leather…and tight."

The transformation takes less than three seconds.

Loki turns his head and watches as his lover…his punisher strips down to boxer shorts. The view of that sculpted body makes his pants feel just a bit tighter. He turns back to look at the wall as Steve approaches.

There is no warning before the first strike of the riding crop. There is only the sharp sting and resulting sound of it hitting his flesh. Nothing is said afterwards. It is the same with the second strike and the third and the fourth. The fifth strike produces a short groan from the god.

Steve hits harder. He hits until he's out of breath. Then he grabs Loki's hair and pulls his head back. The artist leans in, his mouth grazing the god's ear. "Do you hurt, Kitten? Do you want me to stop?"

Eyes shut to relish the feel of his lover's breath and the dull pain all along his back, Loki replies, "No. I deserve more."

"Yes. You do." He leans back and pushes the god's head forward. The artist walks away and puts the riding crop on the table. He fetches the razor blade before returning to the man dangling from the ceiling.

A vertical line is slowly cut into the skin over Loki's left shoulder blade. The god moans quietly. Each cut makes him moan more; each moan is just a little louder than the last. Once the right shoulder blade is cut, the razor moves lower and begins again with another vertical cut on his left side. Based on the feel of the cuts, Loki believes his back now contains the words 'NAUGHTY KITTEN'.

Steve watches as blood leaks from the wounds he added to his canvas. They are dark and red and so very tempting. There is one line in the center that has almost reached the top of the black leather pants. The artist squats down and licks at it hungrily. The metal taste tickles his tongue. He hears his lover sigh heavily just before the body begins to sway.

Strong hands grab the leather-covered hips to stop the swinging. Steve continues to lap up the rivulets of blood running down the pale flesh.

The warm mouth leaves Loki's back. The strong hands move and begin tracing the seam where the top of the leather meets his skin.

"I'm tempted to stop now, Kitten," Steve reveals, his fingers and eyes still tracing the line where the god's skin disappears into leather. He feels his erection rub against the fabric of his boxer shorts. "Very tempted. But it's not enough. If I stop now, you may not learn your lesson." He grabs Loki's torso and spins him around.

Green eyes open to see blue ones staring back.

"You have to learn your lesson," the Captain tells him.

Loki watches as Steve turns and walks away. The god is curious when he see the artist go into the kitchen. He sees the freezer door open and then a cabinet door. There are sounds that can be heard over his own breathing. Then Steve is returning to him carrying a small bowl.

He is momentarily distracted by the bulge in his lover's white boxer shorts. His tongue automatically travels over his bottom lip before he forces his eyes back up.

Steve brandishes ice tongs and uses them to take a piece of ice from the bowl. The bowl is then left on the table. The artist presents the piece of ice to the god. Then he presses it against Loki's right nipple and moves it in a tight circle. He can hear Loki's reaction as he watches the nipple harden. Slowly he moves the ice down the god's body. He forces the top of the leather trousers away from the skin and drops the frozen cube inside.

"I thought you'd like the cold, Frost Giant."

"Don't call me that," Loki writhes as the cold radiates from its new resting place. He struggles against the ropes even as Steve goes to get another piece. This one is placed over his left nipple, which also hardens against the painful cold. A grunt escapes his lips as his eyes shut. He feels this piece also begin to descend then get dropped into his pants. Even as the cold is making him shudder, he suddenly feels warmth envelop his right nipple. The wet stroking of Steve's tongue keeps it painfully and wonderfully hard.

The artist pulls away. "So tempting," he says again as his hands travel over the body that is still struggling against the ropes.

Steve goes to the duffel bag and pulls out the pack of cigarettes and the lighter. An image of Bucky smiling and happy comes into his mind. He mentally bats it away as he lights his friend's favorite brand. Returning to Loki, he lifts up the cigarette for the god's inspection. "You've had cold. Now it's time for some heat."

Loki's breath immediately speeds up. He feels the burn even before the tip touches his skin. He groans through gritted teeth as his knees give out completely. The cigarette is pulled away, and a cool breath travels over the new wound. When the breath leaves, the burn returns. Over and over breath follows burn until Loki swears he can no longer feel the difference.

"No more chains," the god moans. "I swear. No more chains." He gets another backhanded slap.

"Damn straight." Steve turns Loki roughly around to face the wall.

Nothing happens for several long moments, and the god is suddenly afraid that he's been left. But then he feels a hand in his hair just before it is grabbed and yanked back. He feels the press of lips against his cheek.

"Congratulations, Kitten. You've learned your lesson." Steve's free hand presses against Loki's stomach then travels down. "Now comes your reward." His fingers slip inside the leather and squeeze the cock inside.

Steve lets go of the god's hair. Both his hands are used to untie Loki's trousers and push them down and off the straining body. He forces his lover's legs apart. His hands separate the ass in front of him, and he thrusts in forcefully.

Loki yowls as he's suddenly filled, a chest pushing against his back. He feels the cock begin to leave him. It does so easily, and the god knows that at least lubricant was used. The thought barely finishes when he's filled again. His body shakes from the overwhelming sensation, the pressure of the cock, and the body pressed against his.

The thrusts gain momentum, and he can hear his lover grunting with each push. And then he feels it, feels the nerves shooting a wave of pleasure through his entire system. He moans. He waits for the next wave. But Steve shifts, and it doesn't come.

The artist knows exactly what he's doing. As soon as he hears Loki, he recognizes that spot for what it is. He quickly shifts away from it. He doesn't want the god to come yet. He isn't ready. Besides, he takes a certain delight from letting his lover taste the intense pleasure and then denying it. He goes back to that spot every third or fourth thrust then immediately abandons it again.

Loki is jerking against the ropes, writhing against the wall. He knows the Captain is teasing him, dragging him to the brink and then forcing him away from it. "Darling. Darling, please!"

Only when Steve feels the beginnings of his own orgasm does he finally begin to pound against his lover's prostrate. He runs his hands up and down Loki's body as his own hips move in and out with single-minded determination. He bites his lover's shoulder. He runs his hands up his lover's arms and grabs the bound wrists. He vocalizes with each breath and each thrust. And Loki's voice is right there with his, the body taking everything he's giving and wanting more.

It's too much, but he can't stop. And then he feels the muscles around his cock contract, and his voice joins Loki's as their bodies succumb to that pleasure they only get from each other.

All Steve can do is hold on and press his lover against the wall as he rides out his orgasm in great, heaving, moaning breaths.

Loki is the first to speak. His voice sounds as spent and satisfied as he feels. "I should chain you up more often."

The sound of Steve's laugh fills him with joy, and he can't imagine anything better than what he's feeling right now.

Steve gently lets go of Loki. After throwing the condom away, he unties the god and kisses the newly freed wrists. Then he leads the god to the bed, and they get under the covers.

The artist wraps his arms around his muse. "Happy, Kitten?"

"Very."

"Then don't leave."

When Loki responds the he wasn't planning on leaving till the morning, Steve asks him not to leave then, either. "I want you to stay. I want you to stay all the time."

Loki lets out a small sigh. "I told you –"

"I know what you told me, and I don't care."

"And when Stark or Banner or one of the other Avengers comes to visit?"

"They already know I have a cat named Loki. They don't come very often. And when they do, you can transform into the cat."

Loki considers it seriously. "Do you really wish me to stay here?" He's answered with a kiss. "I'll need to go to Atlantis to get my things and let King Namor know." He can feel his lover tense up. "I'll only tell Namor that I no longer need his hospitality. And then I'll be back here with you for as long as you'll have me."

Steve kisses him and holds him just a bit closer.

The phone rings.

The soldier grudgingly gets out of bed to check who could be calling him. It's Dr. Banner. He answers by immediately saying he's okay. The conversation is short and filled with Steve saying in various ways that he's better. Finally he adds, "I don't want to contact Loki ever again…Tell Stark I want no part in it. In fact, tell Stark I don't want to be a part of anything he's involved in…No…No…I don't want to talk…Hi, Tony…No…Maybe because you lied to me. You used me…Yeah, well, that's too bad…I'm hanging up now. Don't call me again. And don't come by if you don't want to end up in the hospital."

Steve hangs up the phone and returns to bed. Loki's arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry about Bruce and Tony."

"It's all right, Darling. They know better now. Don't expect me to answer any more of your little notes, though."

"Don't worry, I won't be leaving any." The Captain still feels guilty about what happened, though. He tries to apologize again but is stopped with a kiss. And that is the last they speak of it.

* * *

**A/N (2): **A big Thank You to Smile-Evily who wanted Loki be on top and Steve in chains and then for Loki to get "AMAZING punishment for it later". Smile-Evily, I hope this satisfies your wish.

Love and virtual hugs to each and every one of you!


	24. To Discover

**Disclaimer:** The usual...Marvel owns the characters. I don't. I make no profit. Etc.

* * *

Bruce is checking his email when Tony walks in. There is something about what happened yesterday that is bugging the billionaire.

"You mean other than us almost getting Steve killed?"

"That's just it," Tony exclaims. "While it was happening, I would have bet my life we were about to watch Captain America get raped and murdered. But then Loki just backed off and left. I find that odd. Don't you find that odd?"

At this point, Bruce is just glad nothing like that happened. Although, he is concerned about Steve's state of mind after being tied down and manhandled. The scientist thinks they should suggest the soldier talk to someone about it.

"But why did he stop and leave? It doesn't make sense. I've watched the footage over and over again. And the only thing that changed is Steve's tone of voice." He shakes his head and says again, "It just doesn't make sense…unless my other theory is correct."

This peaks Bruce's interest. "What other theory?"

Tony waves away the question dismissively. "That's not important."

"Well, who's going to help you test it?"

"Thor," the billionaire replies matter-of-factly.

Bruce looks at the man in the faded Iron Maiden t-shirt. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

A few minutes later, Natasha Romanoff walks briskly in. "What did you two do?" she demands.

"Besides saving the world half a dozen times and leading humanity into a new Golden Age?" Tony rolls his eyes. "Okay maybe not so much the second thing, but we definitely did the first."

The spy looks at him coldly. "I mean to Steve. What did you do to Steve?"

The billionaire drops the cocky attitude. "Why? What did he say?"

"Nothing. He called in to say he was taking a personal day. He never takes a personal day."

"I'm confused," Bruce responds. "What does that have to do with us?"

Her green eyes dart from one to the other. "He told me…about Loki."

"What about Loki?" Tony asks, sure Steve wouldn't have told her much of anything.

"Everything," she replies coolly.

"Well," the billionaire scoffs, "obviously not everything if you think we did something but don't know what it is."

Sometimes she really hates Stark. "I know about his infatuation and how you went through his sketchbook and discovered it."

Tony and Natasha stare at each other while Bruce's eyes move between them and his hands and the screen in front of him and the clock on the wall and the door and back again.

"So he took a personal day. I take personal days all the time," Tony notes.

Natasha is ready with a response. "That's because you're irresponsible, the complete opposite of Captain Rogers. I'm worried."

"Did you call him?" Bruce asks.

Her eyes soften. "I didn't want to bother him before getting all the facts." She turns to Bruce. "Do you have any idea what happened?" When she sees his eyes immediately look to Tony, Natasha knows they're involved.

xxx

Steve sighs when his phone rings. He only gets calls from S.H.I.E.L.D. or Stark, and he really doesn't want to deal with either one. He checks the screen and is surprised to see Natasha's name.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Steve. It's Natasha. I'm just calling to see if you're okay."

The soldier assures her that he's fine but is surprised by her call. Natasha offers her ear if he needs to talk about anything. When he asks what spurred the offer, she says simply, "You took a personal day."

He chuckles. "I believe that's allowed."

"It is. It's just very unlike you. I thought something might be wrong."

"I thank you for your concern, but I'm fine." When that is met with silence, he adds, "Really, Natasha, I'm fine. I just needed a day off."

Loki appears then, a few scrolls and books in his arms. Steve points to the phone. The god nods his understanding.

"I'm not doing anything today, just drawing."

Although his voice sounds perfectly normal, Natasha still wants to make sure. "Would you mind a visitor? I was hoping to get a look at your sketchbook." Although he can't see it, the agent rolls her eyes at her own words. She hopes he doesn't know the non-literal meaning of that phrase.

Steve mouths to his lover that Natasha wants to come over. Loki shrugs. It figures that his first official day living with the artist would include a visitor.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, yes, come over. But only if you agree to let me draw you," he adds.

"I'll be there in an hour."

And exactly one hour later, enough time for Loki and Steve to clean up the apartment and hide anything incriminating, there is a knock on their door. The artist waits until the only other occupant is a black cat before opening it.

"Hello, Tasha. Please come in."

The soldier looks well enough to Natasha. In fact, he looks rather happy. She comments on that, and he immediately goes to pet the cat before getting his sketchbook.

"We'll see what you think of me after you take a look at that." He hands her his drawings just before they sit at the table.

Natasha begins looking through it, asking questions about the people in the images, the first of which are of skyscrapers and cityscapes and some of his old friends. Soon she sees herself and the other Avengers. They appear to have been done quickly. The essence and attitude of each of them is spot on even if all of the features are not.

Seeing a drawing of Tony reminds her of her earlier conversation with him. When she tells Steve that she saw Stark and Banner earlier, he shrugs, and his eyes darken slightly.

"They did something, didn't they," she states.

"I'd rather not talk about it. " But the memory of being chained to the chair still comes. The cat jumps on the artist's lap and rubs against his chest. His hand pets the black fur automatically. It helps. He points to a drawing of the spy and tells her he knows the nose is wrong but hopes to do better with her sitting for him.

Natasha doesn't press the matter. He'll tell her when he's ready, or she'll figure it out. She continues to look through the sketchbook.

She is taken aback at the first image of the man in the bed. The charcoal gives it a sensual quality. The next one is similar, a study in the anatomy of the back. The third one, though, the third one shows the same back with a few wounds. And then it's picture after picture of the same man in varying states of undress and injury. Some are truly disturbing. Some show a man lost and alone. All bear a passing resemblance to Loki. And then she comes to a picture that can be of no one else. He's in bed, the sheets around his hips, the look on his face one of peace and contentment.

"This is the one, isn't it? The one where they knew how you felt."

"Yes."

"It's beautiful. And it's strange. I could never imagine seeing that expression on Loki's face, and yet here it is." Natasha looks at it for another moment before turning her eyes to Steve. "However did you manage it?"

His blue eyes never leave the drawing as his hand continues running through the black fur. "That's how I imagine him, when he's happy…when he lets me love him." His smile is wistful. "You think I'm stupid, right?"

"Not stupid. Romantic. Silly. Optimistic. Foolish." She wishes she could banish Loki from his mind. Thinking so much about the god can't be good for him. And thinking that he can change the Asgardian? It will only lead to heartache. But maybe that's what is needed.

Natasha places her hand over his, a rare gesture for her. "You should forget about him. Even if he did return your feelings, he'd only hurt you."

A loud meow answers her. She sees the black cat trying to climb up Steve's shirt.

"Not now, Kitten," he says just before kissing the top of the creature's head and setting him on the floor. "I'm going to draw Natasha. Occupy yourself until I'm done."

He fetches his pencils and then takes the sketchbook from the spy.

"Is there someplace in particular you want me?"

"Nope. You're fine there." He studies her before setting pencil to paper. Natasha becomes terribly self-conscious under his gaze. "Relax," Steve says with a smile. "You'd think I was torturing you."

xxx

Steve and Loki are alone again, kissing and talking. The artist asks how it went with Namor. The god tells him it was uneventful with very few questions.

Loki is wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and blue jeans, and Steve cautiously touches the bruise that is clearly visible around the pale neck.

"I'm so sorry, Kitten."

"I'm not." He takes Steve's hand and kisses the fingers. He kisses the palm next and then places the hand around his throat. "It's a mark of our trust."

Steve is overwhelmed by the gesture. He can't speak. So he does the only thing he can think of to do, he presses his lips to Loki's. The god responds immediately, opening his mouth to allow his lover access. And just as their passions are beginning to rise, there is a knock on the door.

The artist presses his forehead to his muse, closes his eyes, and groans. "Who is it?" he calls.

A familiar voice replies, "If I tell you, you may not open the door."

"Tony," Steve sighs. He runs a hand through Loki's hair then turns to the door. He mouths an 'I'm sorry' then gets up. "Just a moment."

Loki is back in cat form before Steve places his hand on the doorknob.

As soon as the door is opened, Tony says, "Hey, Cap. Just comin' to check on ya." He pushes the soldier out of the way.

"Please come in," Steve says after the billionaire is already inside. He starts to close the door but feels someone push against it.

Thor steps into the apartment, and the door is officially closed.

"How ya feelin', buddy?" Tony asks as he looks around.

Before the artist can answer, Thor's voice utters a name. "Loki?" It is amazing how much emotion that one word holds.

Thor is looking at the cat crouching on the bed. The black fur is standing on end, and there is a look of murder in its green eyes.

"Yes," Steve says as he quickly moves and takes the creature in his arms. "This is my cat Loki. The one I _named_ Loki." He holds the black-haired god against his chest.

Thor looks into Steve's eyes. He is momentarily confused. "You…named him Loki?"

"Yes," Tony replies emphatically and hits Thor's chest with the back of his hand. "Don't you remember, Sparticus? I told you he had a black cat named Loki."

Thor knows he must say something even if that means hurting his friend. "That cat –"

"Is a stray," Steve finishes for him.

This confuses Thor even more. It's almost as if the Captain knew what he was going to say and deliberately stopped him. "How did you come by him?" the God of Thunder asks.

"He followed me home one night."

"Boy Scout probably gave him some milk," Tony says as he studies the two men.

"I gave him what he needed," Steve replies cryptically. "He's a good cat," he tells Thor. "He hasn't hurt anyone…not since we…adopted each other."

"Things are not always as they appear to be," Thor tells him.

Steve's words are deliberate. "I know. I know what they appear to be. And I know what they actually are." How many more hints does he need to give?

"And you've grown close to…this cat?" Thor asks.

"Yes," Steve tells him. "Very."

"That is unwise. Strays will often let you down."

"Not if you treat them with respect."

Thor's nostrils flare in anger. "Are you saying I did not treat my brother with respect?"

That catches the billionaire's attention. He finds he has trouble suppressing the smile starting to form at the corners of his mouth.

"Thor," Steve begins slowly. He can feel Tony's eyes on them. If he doesn't think of something soon, the billionaire will realize Loki the cat is really Loki the god. He can't let that happen, assuming it hasn't already. "I don't really know what went on between you and your brother. All I know is that _this_ Loki is mine. He cares for me, and I care for him. And if you hurt him, you'll have to answer to me."

"Did I miss something?" Tony asks innocently. "I don't remember hearing anyone saying anything about hurting your cat."

The God of Thunder and the Super Soldier continue to glare at each other.

Thor understands now, but he needs a little more information to take back to his father on Asgard. "Does Loki always stay with you?"

"No."

"Do you know where he goes when he's not with you?"

"No."

"Just to be clear," Tony interrupts, "at this point we all know that the cat is really the real Loki…really…right?"

"Yes," Thor says in a low rumble. "That creature in Steve's arms is my brother Loki."

The cat jumps down to the ground. Loki rises in its place. There is a dull anger in his green eyes. "Hello, Thor. Once again you come to ruin my happiness."

But the God of Thunder's eyes become full of concern as they rest above the collar of the black shirt. "Brother, your throat. Who has hurt you?"

Loki's hand immediately touches the bruise.

"Your wrists," Thor exclaims, making Loki drop his hand quickly. "Tell me who dared hurt you! I will smite them with my hammer."

The Trickster steps protectively in front of Steve. "You will do nothing of the sort."

"Ho-ly shit," Tony says as realization dawns. "Holy shit."

"What?" Thor asks.

"Loki's a submissive, and Cap's his partner." Even as the billionaire says it, he can't quite believe it. "Holy shit."

The look on the blond god's face clearly indicates that he does not understand.

"What he means," Loki explains, "is that before Steve fucks me, I like to be tied up and beaten."

"Loki," Steve's voice admonishes softly. That's none of their business.

Thor turns on the soldier. "You dare fuck my brother?!"

"I want it, Thor!" Loki tells him, a twinkle in his eye. "I beg for it. I plead for it. And when he delivers, it is like nothing I've ever felt before."

"Better than Fandral?" Thor asks apprehensively.

"Fandral? Fandral has no imagination. Really, Brother, if Fandral is your favorite, you must sleep with more men."

"Wait. You fuck guys?" Tony asks Thor. And then his mind starts reeling. What's it like to fuck a god? That's a hell of an entry for a bucket list, and how many people can say they fucked a god…no one except Steve and that Jane Foster chick. Is it good? It must be good. Not that he could or would. He's in a committed relationship with Pepper, and Pepper would not be happy if he slept with Thor. Not that he wants to sleep with Thor. He likes women. And yes he went through an experimental phase, but that was a long time ago. But with a god in the realm of possibilities, he can't help but wonder. And maybe Pepper would wonder, too, and they could try it together so long as he got to experience some of it, but Pepper has never been that adventurous. And, holy shit, Steve _is _sleeping with Loki and hurting him, too, and who knew Steve was the dominatrix…dominater?...domina-whatever-the-male-equivalent-of-trix-is type? And, oh God, those drawings were really of Loki after Steve had gotten through with him. He's not sure whether he's turned on or disgusted. Steve? Steve did those things? And all of these thoughts flow through his brain in the matter of two seconds until Thor's voice brings him back to the current conversation.

"You know I prefer women, always have."

"And _Fandral_ was one of the few men you chose?"

"We were drunk. He was willing. I was horny…But I was on top. I was always on top."

"It's Fandral. The Lady Sif would be on top if they fucked."

"That's…not…," Thor sputters. "You are changing the subject." He turns to the soldier. "Captain Rogers, you have hurt my brother. Once I return him to Asgard, we will settle this as warriors."

Loki can't believe his brother's hard-headedness. "You shall not harm Captain Rogers. If you –"

"Loki, enough!" Steve commands. He doesn't have to wait for Loki to hush. He looks directly at Thor. "You and Asgard had your chance. You had him, and he escaped. And it took you, what, 8 days to discover he was gone? You had your chance," he repeats. "He's mine now. And you can't have him back. And if I have to fight all of Asgard and all of S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep him, I will."

"You would defy Asgard and S.H.I.E.L.D.? You would defy your friends?"

There is a certainty and a directness in the deep blue eyes of the soldier. "Loki is under my protection."

"And Steve is under mine," the Trickster tells them.

"I can't believe you'd choose him over us," Tony murmurs to Steve. But he knows Steve is probably being naïve, equating sex with love. And that makes Tony think about sex with gods again.

Thor looks from his brother to the soldier and back again. He knows their fate is in his hands. It is a cruel choice, but one he must make. "My father expects me to send him back."

Steve replies, "Your father doesn't know he's here."

There is a pause before Loki speaks. "I won't return to Asgard willingly." The next words prick his eyes as he forces them from his lips. "If you ever loved me –"

"Don't you dare!" Thor rumbles. "You are my brother. I never stopped loving you. But you betrayed me over and over again. How do I know you will not betray Steve as you betrayed me?"

The dark-haired god has no answer other than, "I love him."

"You once loved _me_," Thor reminds him.

"He still does," Steve reveals. "Thor, he hasn't hurt anyone since he's been with me. That's what matters, isn't it? Asgard couldn't hold him. I can," he declares as he places a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Asgard neglected him. I won't. Asgard doesn't deserve him."

"And you do?" the fair-haired god replies. "You do when you treat him thusly?" He gestures at the bruises.

There is only certainty in Steve's face and voice. "Yes. It's what he wants. It's what he needs. It's what we both need."

Tony rolls his eyes at the melodrama.

Thor nods. "Well you are correct about one thing. Asgard does not deserve him. Keep him then. But know that it will not end well. And when the others learn of this, they will turn on you. They will turn on all of us."

"Then we'll just have to make sure they never find out," Steve replies simply.

All eyes turn to Tony Stark.

When he notices Thor looking at him, his eyes glance around and see the others are, too. "They're going to find out. I found out. It wasn't exactly difficult."

"But you're a genius." Steve's voice has a slight mocking tone. "Isn't that what you're always telling us?"

"Well, yeah, 'cause I am. Which is why I figured it out first. But they're going to figure it out, too. And they'll feel just as betrayed as I do. But they won't handle it as well."

"We could always kill him."

"Loki," Steve admonishes. When he looks back at the billionaire, he notices the brown eyes quickly moving over the muscular form of Thor again. He smiles. "Thor: God of Thunder. You know, Thor taught Loki this thing where little, tiny lightning bolts strike your skin. It's the most amazing thing I've ever experienced." He has Tony's attention now. "There's nothing I could compare it to. It's…well, you just have to feel it. Loki, why don't you give him a taste?"

Thor is taken aback. "Loki has performed that on you?"

Steve nods and orders his lover again to give Tony a sample. Loki continues to hesitate. Steve's smile fades. "That wasn't a request, Loki. Tony, hold out your arm. Loki, give him a taste."

Loki silently refuses. That was meant for Steve and Steve alone. But he knows he should not be disobeying orders, and so he's torn. But before he makes a final decision, Thor's hand reaches out and hovers over Tony's arm. The God of Thunder summons the lightning, and the tiny bolts of electricity begin to leap off his palm.

"Jesus Christ," Tony exhales as his eyes open wide. Steve wasn't lying when he said it was amazing. In fact, amazing may be an understatement.

"I have never used this on a human," Thor confesses. He watches the Stark's reaction, is intrigued by it.

"That's probably enough," Steve tells Thor before speaking to the billionaire. "Now imagine that over your chest…your abdomen…your thighs…your dick."

"Holy fuck," Tony mutters again as his eyes automatically glance up at Thor. He's imagining it all right. He suddenly can't imagine anything else.

"You're supposed to be a ladies' man, aren't you, Tony? You and Thor should go have a drink…swap stories…techniques."

Tony tears his eyes away from Thor. "Oh, I know what you're doing, Dungeon Mistress Stephanie. You're trying to distract me with He-Man over here so I won't tell the others about you two."

Steve's eyes widen in innocent protest, and he claims he was just reminded of the technique by Thor's presence.

"Stark," Loki begins. "It pains me to ask anything of you. But I do not ask for myself. Steve's personal life is no one's business."

"Let me cut you off right there, Fifty-Shades-of-Loki. I might agree with you if you weren't the person he was sleeping with. But it's hard to say it's no one's business when you're enemy number one." He sighs then tells them Bruce and Natasha already know of Steve's 'crush'. He notes that Loki's lack of criminal hijinks works in their favor as does the incident with the Doombots. "Speaking of which, how did you know to show up?"

Steve answers for Loki. "I asked him to come. He did. Let's leave it at that."

Tony shrugs. He'll find out later. He turns to Thor and asks the blond Asgardian if he's really okay with this. When he gets a reluctant nod, he says, "It doesn't change the fact that you withheld information from us. You betrayed us, your team." He puts his hands on his hips and sighs. "I need to think about this…and sleep on it…and most definitely drink on it."

"I, too, could use a drink."

"Come on, big guy. Let's leave these two to do things I definitely do _not _want to know about." He turns to Steve. "I want a full report tomorrow…with details."

Steve smiles. "I thought you didn't want to know, Stark."

Tony shurgs and turns. He waves as he walks to the door. He leaves with Thor, and Steve and Loki are once again alone.

They stand in silence for a long while before Steve speaks. "You disobeyed me, Kitten."

Loki apologizes.

"It's not enough. Go stand next to the t.v." Steve gets the sleeping mask from the duffel bag and goes to put it over his lover's eyes. "You're going to stand here for 30 minutes. You are not allowed to speak. You are not allowed to remove the mask. Nod if you understand."

The god nods once. The mask is snug but he can see a bit of light coming in along the bottom. And he can still hear. Steve is drawing. He hears the pencil scratch against the paper. Damn. If the artist gets too involved in his drawing, Loki could remain there for hours. He mustn't think like that. Steve would not forget him. Damn Stark. It's the billionaire's fault that he's here.

Loki wonders how much time has elapsed before again returning his thoughts to Stark. He can't help but wonder if this new punishment has something to do with the playboy's involvement. He didn't obey, because the lightning was meant to be their's alone. He wants Steve to understand that.

"Darling? I only disobeyed, because I didn't want to share that with him. It's ours."

"I know, Kitten," Steve's voice comes. "But now we have to start the clock again."

Loki's heart sinks. He knew he wasn't allowed to speak, but he did it anyway. And he's faced with the knowledge that the initial fault does not lie with Stark, not really. It was Thor's fault. Thor was the one who recognized him. Thor was the one who ruined everything…again.

_Loki is skipping the fighting lesson for the second time in three days. It isn't as though their teacher or anyone else cares if he is there or not. He doesn't need to be reminded of how much better Thor is at everything. Well, not everything, not strategy and history._

_The young, dark-haired god is sneaking out of the kitchens with two freshly-baked rolls warm in his hands and is on his way to his favorite tree to eat them when he hears small mewing noises. His curiosity again gets the better of him, and he goes to investigate. He finds three kittens fumbling in the tall grass. Their mother is nowhere to be found._

_Loki is immediately enamored and decides to adopt them. It's true his parents have told him in no uncertain terms that they are not allowed to have pets. But this is different. These cats need him. One is golden. The second is white with tan spots. The third is a mostly brown but the paws, nose, and last inch of its tail is white. He feeds them pieces of bread and sneaks them into his room._

_Thor knows something is amiss when he sees Loki hiding food in a napkin during dinner. The blond youth confronts his younger brother in the hallway near their rooms. Loki is secretly happy. He wants to tell Thor but makes his brother swear on everything imaginable not to tell their father._

_Loki makes Thor enter the room quickly and introduces him to the kittens. Both brothers feed the cats from the food Loki squirreled away. They have fun playing with them and name them together: Thorina, Reya, and Tippin._

_Thor wants to take them back to his room. But they are Loki's cats. He found them. The blond insists on at least taking Thorina, but Loki doesn't want to separate them. They are family, and family should stay together. Thor threatens to tell Odin, which frightens and angers his brother bringing stinging tears to the green eyes. Loki relents but only after Thor promises to bring Thorina back in the morning._

_Thor is true to his word, and the three cats are reunited._

_Loki goes to the fighting lesson that day. He does not want to do anything that might jeopardize the lives of the kittens._

_Sif insists on joining the lesson. She is angry as usual. Loki doesn't know if she's angry because Fandral doesn't notice her or because she wants to be a man. Either way, he does not care and leaves her alone. Unfortunately, he gets paired with her. They are busy sparring when sounds of a fight break out._

_Thor and Volstagg are hitting each other, which wouldn't be unusual here except that they are wrestling on the ground with no form and completely ignoring the day's lessons. The teacher tries to break them up and gets a blow to the jaw by Thor for his trouble. He picks them up and drags them to Odin. Loki follows._

_Odin is displeased. He has told Thor time and again that the young prince must pay attention to his lessons and do whatever the teacher says. He is especially angry at Thor's behavior. He will be punished._

_Thor wonders why he must get punished for this when his brother is also disobeying Odin's orders. Loki's heart sinks. Thor's eyes widen as he realizes his mistake. When Odin asks what his son meant as Loki did not interrupt the lesson with a fight, Thor tells him nothing, says he was mistaken. But Odin knows it is a lie. He tells Thor that everyone will be punished if his son does not explain. Those are the last words the young Trickster hears before running off._

_Loki immediately goes to his room to get Thorina, Reya, and Tippin. He gathers them in his arms and rushes to get them outside. He's stopped by Odin glaring down at him._

"_They have no parents," Loki tries to explain. He swears he sees Odin's glare soften, but the King of Asgard does not relent._

_Odin informs the child that the cats must survive on their own. He says he understands Loki's desire to help the kittens but that it is not their place to interfere in the natural course of things. Then he informs Loki that he will be punished alongside Thor for their disobedience._

Loki feels the tears trickling down. He hadn't thought about those cats in ages. He isn't quite sure why he's thinking of them now. And he finds the memory ironic given the circumstances of his own adoption. The god cannot help but wonder if Odin had been regretting his decision and wished he had treated Loki as he would have Loki treat the cats. All he truly knows is that Steve would never show such disregard for a living creature.

Steve's order was simple. It hurt no one. He should have obeyed. He has no one to blame but himself.

He wants to tell Steve that he loves him, that he understands, that he'll do better next time, but he isn't allowed to speak. So he holds his tongue and practices in his head what he wishes to say as soon as he is allowed.

Steve has been drawing and watching Loki as the time slowly passes. When Loki speaks, he wants to stop the punishment but doesn't. This is, after all, what Loki came to him for. And so he tries to keep himself busy by drawing. And then he notices the tears. That's when he starts to check the clock every minute or so.

As soon as the 30 minutes are up, he rushes to the god and removes the blindfold. Their arms wrap around each other. And all the words that Loki had been practicing are forgotten.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

Loki tries to explain, but the words catch in his throat. Instead he kisses his lover with a deep, passionate need. "It wasn't you, Darling," he finally replies. "It was an old memory, one I'd forgotten I had."

"Thor?"

"Thor…and Odin."

"I'm sorry. I read about this on some stupid website. I shouldn't have tried it."

"No," Loki replies hurriedly. "It was an interesting change…the complete opposite of what I normally experience."

Steve is curious. "What do you experience?"

Loki tries to explain how the pain takes him out of his head and makes him exist in the moment and cherish it and accept it. But with this, there was only his head. And it required a different kind of acceptance. And there is another difference. The pain makes him want to fuck, to feel Steve driving into him, but he needs something kinder right now. He needs love. He needs tenderness. He needs acceptance.

A soft smile graces Steve's lips. He kisses Loki once before guiding him to the bed. The artist undresses the god first and then himself. Then they are naked under the covers, and Steve's mouth is covering the fair skin with gentle kisses.

The artist only stops to get two handkerchiefs and two ropes from their duffel bag. He gently ties a handkerchief around each of Loki's wrists. Then he ties the ropes over them and ties the other end to the bed. The god is smiling shyly throughout.

Then Steve's lips and hands are again flowing over Loki's skin, the scars from the previous night's activities still very present. The green eyes are closed, and his body is hovering between relaxation and stimulation. And then he feels that wonderfully pouty mouth on his neck. It's sucking at the skin over his carotid artery, causing his heart rate to increase and his breath to deepen. A hand travels over his skin in long strokes.

Steve raises his head. He slides two of his fingers into the god's mouth and watches as Loki sucks on them. Their eyes meet. The artist grinds his hips down against his lover. Both are becoming aroused. Steve grinds down again.

"Is this all right, Kitten? Is it good?"

Loki nods twice, the fingers in his mouth making it difficult to speak. They are removed and immediately replaced with Steve's tongue. Loki moans as his lover quietly invades his mouth with teasing caresses. He feels the wet fingers slide down his chest and into his pubic hair. His mouth is freed once again, and he watches as Steve slides down his body.

His back arches up with the first lick. He moans with the second. His eyes close with the third. And he whispers his lover's name with the fourth.

Warm wet kisses begin travelling up his stomach, make a long, languid stop at his belly button, and then begin to trail over his skin once again. Loki tries to lower his arms in order to touch his lover, but the ropes prevent it. He had forgotten. He feels the frustration it brings and silently thanks his lover for the resulting increase in arousal.

Steve can't decide how he wants to experience Loki. And so his mouth travels slowly from lips to cock to lips again. Each time his tongue brushes up against Loki's manhood, he feels the god go harder. He finally encloses it in his mouth. But after his lips glide up and down the shaft a few times, the artist realizes he wants to see those beautiful green eyes. He gives the tip a final, hard suck before letting it go.

Kisses again travel up Loki's body, this time along the left side. Blue eyes are suddenly staring into his own. The god bends his knees and tilts his pelvis up, a silent invitation.

Steve shifts away slightly to get the condoms and lubricant. When the rubber is in place, he lubricates his fingers and begins fondling his lover's anus.

Brow knitted in uncomfortable pleasure, Loki moans as he tries to help Steve enter him. Finally a single finger is within him, stroking his insides as though he were a harp.

"My Darling," Loki moans as he moves his body to achieve more contact.

A second finger joins the first, touching even more of the god. Steve watches his lover's face as he continues his strokes. The lips are parted. The eyes are half-closed. The breaths are ragged and punctuated by the occasional moan. He adds a third finger partly to watch Loki's reaction and partly because he wants so badly to be inside the god. He stretches the entrance as he continues to create a gentle friction within it.

Loki nods. He's ready. He feels the artist's hand leave him.

Steve gently enters his lover. His cock is caressed by the tightness around him. He'll never stop loving this, will never get bored with the sensation of Loki engulfing him. Once he is halfway in, the artist stops. He pulls almost all the way out and then gently enters again. He goes in a bit farther this time. He pulls out again and begins to set a slow, steady rhythm, one that matches Loki's deep breathing.

Arms begin to strain against the ropes. Loki wants to hold his lover, to pull him close. The only way he can do that is by wrapping his legs around the muscular waist. He does this just before he starts to move against Steve, trying to get more of the man within him. His cock slides against Steve's stomach, the tip in constant stimulation as his lover rocks back and forth into him.

Steve finally lowers himself flat onto his lover's body. His mouth is back on the slender neck with its long purple bruise. He nibbles at Loki's ear, runs his hands through Loki's hair. He hears himself moan and grunt as he begins to pick up the pace.

"I love you," the artist groans as he feels the slickness of pre-cum against his skin.

"Deeper," Loki answers. "Closer."

Steve thrusts harder but still tries to keep the movements gentle. Even has his body is screaming to lose himself in the thrusting, he fights against it. He hears his own breathing loud and foreign as he clings to Loki's body, which ruts against him with a ferocity that surprises the artist.

Loki is close. He feels Steve so frustratingly close to that bundle of nerves within him, but the artist never quite reaches it. The god shifts with each thrust until that amazing wave of pleasure shoots through his body. His back arches up again as a shuddering moan escapes his throat. He feels the new momentum in Steve's movements after that. Feeling is just about all he can do. No thoughts remain in his mind for long, not when there is Steve holding him, filling him, making his body tremble in such intense pleasure.

Steve slows suddenly, feeling his body is on the brink of its release. His thrusts are deliberate, focused. He's moaning with each one and with Loki. Then his body tenses as he continues to thrust as though trying to drive the seed (currently spilling into the condom) deeper into his lover.

The sound of Steve's release brings Loki that much closer to his own. And as the artist's orgasm begins to decline, his own body convulses, and he ejaculates onto his lover's stomach with a shudder and a moan.

Steve throws away the condom before untying his lover. The ropes come off first. Then the handkerchiefs are gently removed and a kiss placed on each newly exposed wrist. He holds Loki close, the god's back against his chest.

"Are you okay?" Steve asks.

Loki smiles. "I have you. I am safe…for now. And with any luck, Stark and Thor are getting drunk and will end up sleeping together."

"They both have girlfriends," Steve notes.

The god chuckles. "That didn't stop you from trying to set them up, though, did it?"

"It was a distraction." His hand continues to stroke Loki's skin, feeling the strength of the muscles beneath. He kisses the shoulder in front of him. "It's been a strange couple of days."

"Indeed."

There is silence as Steve's brain begins to go over everything that was said today. "Tony's right. Everyone's going to find out sooner or later."

Loki closes his eyes to gain strength. "Thor will probably tell them. He won't be able to help himself. It will simply slip out, and everyone will know." He takes a breath. "You'll want to call this off then, I suppose."

"No, Kitten. Never. Not if I can help it." He kisses Loki's shoulder again. "You're my sweet Kitten…my sweet, gorgeous, intoxicating Kitten. And no one gets to have you but me."

The god turns just enough to be able to kiss the artist then settles back down. "I believe you. And I love you for that. I only ask that, should the situation change, you let me go before allowing them to take me."

"I promise," Steve replies without hesitation and holds the god just a little bit tighter.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was a rough one to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. The flashback was requested by KenrexKeybladeMaster who wanted "a fluff scene of loki and his past" with Thor.

Again, thank you for reading and reviewing and being awesome. Let me know if you have any strong feelings about a possible Thor/Tony angle. I haven't decided whether to pursue that or not.


	25. To Imagine

**Disclaimer: **Dearest Marvel, yes you still own the characters.

* * *

Steve is getting hungry. He and Loki are still in bed. They've discussed Tony and Thor's visit from earlier in the day as much as they can stand and have been enjoying the silence of each other's company. But then his stomach grumbles.

The sound causes Loki to smile. He runs a hand over the soldier's tummy. "And what would my lover like to eat?"

"I was thinking Chinatown."

"You wish to eat Chinatown?" the god teases. "That seems rather extreme."

"No, Kitten. I thought we'd go back to the place we went last time."

"But you promised…"

Steve searches his memory. What did he promise? Did they discuss dinner already? Does it have something to do with Chinatown? And then he remembers. "Chopsticks. Of course. I'll tell you what, Kitten, why don't we order take-out, and I'll teach you tonight. Does that sound okay?"

Loki gives Steve a soft kiss. "That sounds perfect."

Take-out is ordered and delivered. Chopsticks are on the table. Steve walks through the basic steps. He places the first chopstick in Loki's hand and then the second. They start with a large piece of chicken. Steve covers Loki's hand with his own, and they pick up the piece of meat. It's lifted to the god's mouth, but before it gets there, the artist forces the hand back down.

Loki tries it on his own. The result is wobbly, but the chicken ends up in his mouth. Green eyes look to the teacher and get an approving look. He feels rather proud of himself.

They do this over and over with gradually smaller pieces until Loki can feed himself without dropping too much. He isn't an expert by any means, but he doesn't feel like a complete incompetent either.

They finish dinner then get back into bed to watch a movie. Steve puts in the 1976 version of King Kong. The artist is disappointed by the changes to the story, but he supposes that oil and environmentalism were important issues during that time. (Not important enough to solve, apparently, as they are still being debated today.) Ultimately, both men agree that it isn't as good as the original.

xxx

Tony knows better than to try to out-drink Thor. Hell, he knows better than to try to keep up. He made that mistake before, and he doesn't plan on making it again. But just in case his baser instincts take over, they go straight to Stark Tower.

Thor is given beer. Tony pours himself whiskey. They sit on the couch and discuss the revelations of the day.

"So Cap and Loki…Who'd a thunk?"

"But you knew," Thor insists. "You asked if I would recognize Loki in another form."

"I suspected," Tony corrects. "And I was really hoping to be wrong."

"Will you tell the others?"

"I should. And believe me, I'd like nothing more that to tell everyone that the paragon of morality secretly gets off on hurting his boyfriend…his boyfriend who is a boy and who happens to be everyone's favorite bad guy."

"My brother," Thor begins to correct but then realizes he has nothing to refute the statement with. He concludes with, "…is not a boy. And his actions, as horrible as they were, I do not believe stem from evil."

"Are you really going to keep it a secret from your father?"

Thor finishes the beer in his hand. He knows he should tell his father, has a duty to do so. "Steve is not wrong in believing that Asgard does not deserve my brother. I never agreed with his punishment but had not the power to change it." He also knows what the most probable consequence would be if he does. "If I tell my father, Loki will be returned to Asgard. I have no doubt he will escape again. What do you think he will do next?"

Getting up to get them more drinks, Tony theorizes that Loki would go ape-shit and start killing people again, particularly those that keep him away from Steve. "How the hell did they happen?" He hands the god another beer. "If I tell S.H.I.E.L.D., they're going to feel obligated to tell Asgard."

"We have already established that that is bad."

"Yeah," Tony agrees and downs his whiskey.

They finish their drinks and have another in silence. Tony begins adding soda to his whiskey. It helps. He's now drinking one for every two beers Thor finishes.

"I love my brother," the God of Thunder reveals as the alcohol begins to make him melancholy. "I even trusted him once. I would trust him again if he asked, which I suppose is exactly what he is doing." Thor sighs. "He was once my greatest supporter…at least I thought he was. I still hope he will be again." He drinks the last swallow of beer and gets another.

"You should have heard my dad talk about Captain Steve Rogers. You'd a thunk he hung the sun in the sky. Steve Rogers this, and Steve Rogers that. It was like I was always competing with a ghost. Oh, what would dear old dad think of Captain Steve Rogers now."

"The bruises on Loki concern me." He's feeling pretty good about now. His body is relaxed, and his mind is not as concerned as it had once been.

Tony is feeling a bit of a buzz, too. He's almost done with his…sixth?...seventh (maybe) drink. He shifts so that he's lying on the couch, his lower legs now on Thor's thighs. "If they're doing it correctly, he should be fine."

"I cannot believe he used the Lightning Palm on Steve."

"The Lightning Palm," Tony over-enunciates. "So that's what that's called."

"Yes. I remember the day I told my brother and the others about it. I had used it on…on…oh, what was her name? She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Blast it, what was her name?"

"Doesn't matter," the billionaire assures him. "What made you try it?"

Thor absently puts a hand on Tony's leg and begins to lightly rub it back and forth. "She asked if I was truly the God of Thunder and asked me to prove it." He smiles lasciviously. "She couldn't get enough. I did not know Loki could mimic that."

"And you haven't used it on Jane?" he asks as he begins to feel warm all over.

The god shakes his head. "I was afraid it would hurt her. I'm always afraid of hurting her during sex." He looks at Tony with his trusting blue eyes. "Do you think she'd like it?"

"Thorston, believe me when I tell you that if you use that on her, she will be the happiest, loudest woman in all of New Mexico."

A self-satisfied smile graces Thor's lips. "She does like to vocalize when I am inside her. She calls me her Big Boy. I did not like the term 'Boy' at first."

Tony swallows and tries to clear his head. He really doesn't want to think about how big the Big Boy is.

Thor continues rubbing Tony's leg and talking of Jane. "She calls my penis a 'hammer'. When we copulate, she goes on and on about how she loves my hammer and wants me to hammer her to the bed or the wall or wherever we happen to be."

This isn't helping. Hammering? Really? First Big Boy and now hammering. He really wishes Pepper were here. No he doesn't. He'd have to explain why he's getting a hard-on from his leg being rubbed by a god talking about boinking his girlfriend.

Then it happens. Tony feels his pant leg getting pulled up. He watches Thor's hand hovering over his shin. He sees the electricity gathering on the god's palm, and then he feels that intoxicating warm tingling sensation where the tiny storm makes contact with his leg. That's all the billionaire's body needs to rush the blood straight to his genitals.

Tony flings himself off the couch and stand with his back to Thor. "I need to go to bed. Tired. Lots to think about. You can stay in one of the spare bedrooms. JARVIS will direct you. Good-night." He walks quickly and uncomfortably away, leaving a befuddled Thor in his wake.

As soon as the billionaire gets to his bedroom, he starts to strip. His first inclination is to take a cold shower. But he's feeling a little too far gone for that. He turns the hot water on until the steam is visible.

Tony pours some shower gel into his hands and rubs them together to create a nice lather. Less than a second later, his right hand is on his dick.

It's been decades since he's masturbated while thinking of a man, but he's thinking about one now. He pictures Thor's strong arms and back, those trusting sparkling eyes and the mouth with that damn smile he used when he was talking about Jane. He pictures Thor and Jane together, the woman spread below the god and screaming for the hammer…then he imagines Thor and Jane and Pepper…in that order. Fuck that's hot. Tony lets the images come as he teases and rubs and works himself into a much-needed frenzy.

Just he and Thor now with Thor on top. Really? Yeah, he admits. Definitely. It'd probably hurt at first but damn. If little Jane Foster can handle the hammer, then so could he. He imagines Thor's hands on his hips as he's filled by the forceful thrusts. And then Pepper is there, too, below him, being pierced by him as he's being pierced by the god. And then it's all four of them, Tony fucking Pepper as Thor fucks him in the ass at the same time the god is eating out Jane.

"Fuck," Tony exhales.

And then he and Thor are both screwing Pepper as Jane uses a dildo on the god. He imagines Thor grunting from the effort as the blond's thrusts push Pepper forward, helping to drive Tony further into her.

Why hasn't he come yet?

The images don't stop. Jane's mouth is between Pepper's legs as both are being fucked in the ass, Jane by Thor and Pepper by Tony. Tony and Thor are looking at each other as it happens, the god on his knees thrusting into his girlfriend, the billionaire sitting as Pepper bounces up and down. And though there are two women between them, it almost feels as though they are fucking each other. Thor licks his lips as his eyes never leave the billionaire. Tony bites his lower lip as he begins to thrust harder as though doing so would close the distance between them.

The hot water runs over his skin, scalding it red. And he still hasn't come. Tony's hand moves faster. He fondles his testicles, his anus, his nipples in an attempt to speed things up.

He swears he can hear Jane not just lapping up Pepper's wetness but moaning and begging for her Big Boy's hammer. Pepper's hands are in her hair, clawing at her back. He hears the familiar yelps and sighs coming from the woman he's buried in as the other woman's lips and tongue caress her clitoris. He swears he hears her come, hears both of them come. They are exhausted and spent and languidly fondling each other's breasts, giving each other open-mouthed kisses. Only he and Thor are left unsatisfied, and they crash together in a sex-induced madness. After a forceful kiss of battling tongues, Tony is unceremoniously turned around and then becomes Thor's new sheath, and the god is hitting his prostate with every thrust.

The billionaire is practically lying on the luxury shower's bench so that his upper back is against the stone tile and his feet are off the floor. His right hand is still working his dick. His left hand is busy at his anus, two fingers now inside himself and stroking his prostate.

He imagines Thor slamming into him, the force almost too much for his human body to take. And then the god uses the Lightning Palm, and Tony is coming loud and hard.

His body spasms against the stone as the shower washes the sperm away almost as quickly as it streams out.

He doesn't move his hands. The right is still on his dick. The left still has two fingers in his ass. He tries to imagine those fingers are Thor's hammer but knows the god is probably much bigger than that. He shivers at the thought despite the hot water.

After a few minutes, he finally moves his hands and legs. He rises to his feet but uses the sides of the shower to steady himself. The billionaire rinses any soap and semen off of himself and turns the water off.

He towels himself dry and puts on a pair of fresh boxer shorts. Climbing into the comfort of his warm bed, Tony Stark quickly falls asleep.

* * *

**A/N**:Live To Rise requested a foursome. And though these were not the four that were wanted and not the desired (I'm assuming) circumstance for it to happen in, I hope it was still enjoyable. It also marks a large break for the prior chapters in that neither Loki nor Steve were involved. Might they come into play if Tony has any more fantasies?...maybe. Might Tony actually get a taste of Thor?...maybe. Lots of y'all seem to want it. I just have to figure out how to deal honestly and respectfully with Pepper, who as one reader wisely pointed out is the best thing to happen to Tony. (So much for the original intent of little to no story.) Until next time...


	26. To Dress

**Disclaimer:** Usual stuff in legal jargon

* * *

It's mid-morning when a knock is heard on the door of Steve's apartment. "Let me in," Tony calls from outside.

Loki looks through the peephole. It appears that only Stark is outside, but one can't be too careful. He extends his magic out to determine if anyone else might be lurking. It's not something that is entirely reliable. Still, it makes him feel better.

"Stop whatever sex-capades you're in the middle of, and open the damn door."

The door opens, and Tony steps inside carrying a large-ish flat box. He sets it on the table and looks around. Seeing the Asgardian in front of the now closed door, he asks where Steve is.

"Bathroom. Taking a shower."

"Huh." Tony takes a step towards Loki. "You know, I never had you pegged as a submissive. Based on our first meeting, you seemed more like someone who prefers power."

Loki smiles and takes his own step forward. "You are correct. I do prefer power. But men like us," he takes another step, "men of intellect who enjoy positions of power in our normal lives often require a…holiday of sorts."

"Holiday?" The billionaire takes the forward step this time.

"A holiday from decisions and expectations, from having to deal with so many. It is a time when you are the _sole focus_ of your partner." Another step forward is taken, and they are inches apart. Loki looks down on the billionaire. He keeps his voice soft, seductive. "Do you know how intoxicating that is…to be someone's whole world in that moment to the point where nothing and no one else exists?"

Tony swallows. "And the pain?"

Loki bites his own lower lip. "A way to clear the mind. If yours is anything like mine, it continues to think whether you will it or no. The pain helps remove all that."

"Surely the sex alone does that."

"Ah, perhaps yours is not as busy as mine." He runs his eyes over Tony's face and down his chest. "You would like submission, Mr. Stark, to have someone take what they want from you. No doubt you would find it as exciting as I. But like me, it isn't an intellectual dominance you seek. You want physical dominance."

Tony cocks his head. "Steve's shorter than you."

"Yes," Loki acknowledges. "But physical dominance is only part of what drives my want. It is Steve's moral dominance I craved at first. And now, it is his creativity that excites me. But you," he says as he presses a finger to the billionaire's chest, "you want physical dominance. I can tell. That's probably why you are so attracted to my brother."

"I'm nothing like you," Tony states defensively. He has a horrible feeling it's a lie.

"Is everything okay?" a familiar voice asks.

Loki turns and smiles widely at the blond wearing nothing but jeans. "We have a visitor. No doubt Mr. Stark has come to tell us his decision."

"No doubt," Steve says as he walks to his lover and places an arm possessively across the slightly taller man's shoulders. "Well, Stark?"

Tony takes a step back and turns around. He begins to walk around the apartment. "I've decided not to tell anyone about you two…on two or three conditions."

Steve and Loki wait impatiently for the billionaire to continue.

"First, if Catboy is involved in any criminal or government-overthrowing schemes, I'll turn you both into S.H.I.E.L.D. myself."

"And the second?" Steve asks.

"Please go to youtube and learn how to tie some decent knots, ones that won't burn Loki's wrists."

As Steve nods, Loki moves away from him and intercepts Tony. "And the third?"

The billionaire runs his eyes over the god. After today's visit, he's not at all surprised that Steve fell into the god's trap. "Haven't decided on that one yet."

Steve joins them again, this time putting his arm around Loki's waist.

Tony smiles. "You know, you could just write 'Property of Steve Rogers' across his chest."

"Oh, he has," Loki smiles. "But the scars keep fading."

That makes Tony uncomfortable. "O-kay. I should…probably go now." He turns, sees the box he left on the table, and turns back. "The box has a spare suit," he tells Steve. "Fury wanted you to keep one here in case we need Captain America in a hurry. Meant to bring it by yesterday, but playing Sherlock Holmes made me forget." He leaves without another word.

"You and Tony seemed very friendly." He can't hide the accusation in his voice.

The god cannot help but feel some satisfaction. "Are you jealous, my Darling?"

"Should I be?"

"Last night you were so sure he liked my brother. Now you think he likes me?"

"I'm more concerned about you liking him."

Loki puts his arms around the soldier's neck. "Never," he assures his lover. "He's no artist. Besides, he's a submissive at heart. It'd never work between us."

Steve is taken aback by the words. He'd never really thought about Tony doing the things that they do. He feels Loki's lips on his, and then the body moves away from him.

The Trickster walks to the box. He opens it to reveal the Captain America suit with the famous star on the blue field with the white and red striped torso. The helmet, boots, and gloves are there, too. He places his hand gently on the fabric. "Would you wear it for me?"

"It's kind of a pain to put on. Besides, you've seen me in it before."

"You miss my meaning." Loki turns to face his lover. His hand is still pressed against the white star. He licks his lips. Then he says as deliberately as he can, "Would you wear it for me?" He can tell by the change in the blue eyes that he's understood.

"You really want me to?" He waits for the slow nod of the dark head before saying, "Okay, but only if you wear something for me." The soldier goes to his nightstand and pulls out a book on World War II. Flipping through it as he walks to the table, he finds the page he's looking for and lays it down flat. Steve points to a picture of a British Staff Officer.

The uniform is olive green with a tan shirt and tie. There are four pockets on the front of the jacket, which also has epaulets and brass buttons. It is belted at the waist and across one shoulder. There is a hat, as well. It is flat on top and has a brim in front.

Loki is pleased by the choice. It is rather elegant and manly. "Is this from your war?" he asks.

"Yes," the soldier replies softly. "Will you wear it?"

"It would be my pleasure. Am I to have another name, as well? Or am I to remain Loki, God of Mischief?" He sees the hope in Steve's blue eyes. "What's a good English name? William? Henry?"

"Henry," Steve repeats.

"Henry it is. Henry…," he searches his mind. "Frost. Henry Frost." He is rather pleased with it.

"Lieutenant Henry Frost."

"Lieutenant Henry Frost," Loki repeats as he strokes Steve's cheek. He gives the blond a kiss, taking the full bottom lip between his own. "When would you like to play, my Captain?"

He wants to play now, but it will be lunchtime soon. And Steve wants to take his time with this. "This afternoon," he decides. In the meantime, they can watch those videos on knot tying that Tony told them about. They find one specifically on how to tie up wrists for flogging by Two Knotty Boys. The artist tries it on one of Loki's wrists as a test.

It seems to work really well with the rope encircling the wrist, going up the palm, and encircling the knuckles of the four fingers, rather like a fingerless glove would. They watch a few more videos and learn some interesting ways to bind the god.

xxx

Captain America steps out of the bathroom. The only thing missing is his shield. As Loki walks to him, a golden light moves up his body, changing his clothes to those he was shown in the World War II book. The transformation is complete by the time he is close enough to take the helmet off of the Captain. He pushes the cowl off of Steve's face.

"There. Now I can see your eyes and that beautiful hair of yours."

"Lieutenant Frost, you really shouldn't be so familiar with me." The use of his Captain's voice sends a shiver up Loki's spine.

"I apologize, Captain Rogers. But we are off the battlefield. The helmet really isn't necessary." Loki hands the helmet back to the soldier.

Steve takes it and goes to put it on the table. "Do you know why I've called you here, Lieutenant?"

"I'm not exactly sure, Sir." He stands at attention, eyes forward though continuing to glance at the glorious form before him.

"We have a mission tomorrow, and you've put me in a bit of a pickle." He walks back to the man in olive green. "You're one of the best men we have, and yet I've been advised not to take you."

"May I ask why, Sir?"

Rogers steps directly into Frost's personal space, his face an inch away from the other man's. "You're undisciplined. You talk back. You don't follow orders."

"I don't follow _stupid_ orders, Sir."

"Cheeky, they told me. And you are cheeky, aren't you, Lieutenant."

"As cheeky as you'd like me to be, Sir." He sees his own lust mirrored in Steve's eyes and wonders how long his uniform will remain on.

Steve licks his lips. "You're cocky, too."

"You'd be surprised how much cock I have."

The Captain's hands grip the sides of the Frost's head. "You need to watch your mouth, Lieutenant." All he can think of is covering it with his own, tasting it with his lips, exploring it with his tongue. "I can't take you with me if I can't trust you'll follow my orders."

"Do you want to take me, Captain?" he asks suggestively.

"Very much." He looks into Loki's, no, Frost's eyes. "But I have to discipline you first for not obeying a direct order during your last mission. The original punishment won't allow me to take you."

"Then by all means, change the punishment."

"I understand you signed a release stating you agree to corporal punishment."

Loki isn't exactly aware of the laws or limitations around punishment in military situations. He decides to just go along with it. "I did."

"Good. That will make this easier." Rogers steps back and places his hands behind his back. "Take off your hat and jacket."

The Lieutenant obeys slowly, taking his time with the belt and the buttons. He folds the jacket and drapes it over one of the chairs. He removes the hat with a bit of dramatic flair and places it carefully on the table.

Captain Rogers watches then directs the Lieutenant to stand by the wall next to the bed. He gets the rope and ties Frost's hands using the knot he learned from the internet. Doing so ends up requiring three pieces of rope, one for each hand and one to tie them over his head. (He makes a mental note to get more rope.) The super soldier climbs onto the bed for that last part, wrapping the rope around the wall sconce he had re-enforced after their first use of it.

"Guess I should have made you drop your trousers before tying you up."

"I suppose you'll just have to take care of that for me, Sir." He can already feel the difference the new knot is making in his hands and wrists.

As they face each other, Captain America roughly unfastens Lieutenant Frost's trousers and forces them down. He takes a step back, allowing his eyes to roam over the half dressed form.

"Tell me, Captain, do you still find me cocky?"

Rogers turns him around and shoves him against the wall. He presses his chest against the brunette's back, his lips next to the left ear. "Remember, your actions earned you this."

"If I had known, I would have done it sooner." He can feel the Captain begin to harden.

Rogers stalks away and grabs the paddle from the duffel bag. "Your punishment is 30 strokes." He begins his pattern: Hit. Count. Hit. Count. Hit. Count.

Frost turns his head to the left to be able to see Captain America as he is being punished. It arouses him more than he anticipated, especially as the bulge against the blue crotch gets bigger and bigger. He's grunting and hardening by count five. He's completely hard by count 15. (It takes another five strokes before the Captain is.) By the time the punishment is finished, he can feel pre-cum dripping out of his erection.

"You're very good at this, Captain," he breathes as he's being untied. "But I'm not sure I've learned my lesson. Still have that cockiness problem." And to prove his point, he grabs one of the super soldier's hands and presses it against his dick. He looks at the crotch still covered in blue cloth. "You appear to have a cockiness problem, too, now."

The Captain's hand squeezes automatically as he pushes the Lieutenant against the wall. "Frost," he breathes into the dark hair behind the god's ear.

"Rogers," Loki responds as he runs a hand over the white star. "You promised to take me." Suddenly he's lifted up and carried to the bed. As soon as he's dropped onto the comforter, his shoes and socks and trousers are yanked off of him.

The Captain removes his own belt then quickly unfastens his trousers. He pulls Frost roughly to him by the hips then stops. "Damn it." He pulls his pants back up and quickly retrieves the condoms and lubricant. And of course this is the time he can't get the condom wrapper open. "Damn it!"

That last curse spurs Frost to action. He rearranges himself in front of Rogers' cock, unfastens the trousers, and wraps his lips around the erection. He feels the super soldier sigh and relax ever so slightly. He works his tongue around the shaft until he feels two taps on his head. He releases his lover and looks up. The blond soldier nods, and the Lieutenant goes back to his original position.

The condom is now enveloping the Captain's cock. The lubricant is applied over it and his fingers. He grabs Frost again. "Where were we?"

"You were just about to take me, Sir."

"So I was." He looks at the man before him still wearing the brown shirt and tie. He grabs the shirt on either side of the center and rips it open, buttons flying across the room. He runs his non-lubricated hand up the smooth chest. Grabbing the tie, he pulls the nearly naked man up into a kiss as his other hand strokes the anus. Then tongue and finger enter his prize, making his lover moan.

Frost grabs the Captain's arms to steady himself. He tries to pull away to speak, but the necktie won't let him. So he moves his hips forward, hoping the message of need will be interpreted correctly. The introduction of a second finger tells him it was. But the strokes are slow, achingly slow. The Lieutenant whimpers.

Rogers pulls his lips away. "My command. My pace."

"As you say, Sir."

"And you'll follow my orders?"

"To the letter, Captain."

He kisses the Lieutenant. "And should I take you?"

"Please," he breathes tremulously. "Please, Sir." Frost feels the fingers pull out completely. Then three fingers are shoved into him as he moans and arches his back. "Oh, Captain! Take me with you!" He's being stroked and stretched and teased as Rogers' tongue invades his mouth, doing battle with whatever it finds there.

Suddenly, Frost is unceremoniously vacated, pushed down towards the bed before being grabbed and flipped onto his stomach.

Rogers grabs the Lieutenant's hips and pulls them up. He aligns himself with the warm entrance. "Now, Frost, now I take you." He pushes himself in, pulling the ass towards him as he does. He slowly begins to thrust in and out, allowing himself to fully experience each and every sensation.

Frost can't see. He wants to see. He wants to see Captain America fucking him. He makes a wiping motion towards the bed's headboard. It shimmers then becomes reflective. Oh, and now he can see, see the broad blue chest with the white star, see the torso of red and white stripes, see the mouth open and panting with each thrust.

"Captain, you are magnificent."

Rogers looks up and sees the Lieutenant through the new mirror. From that moment on, their eyes never leave each other. The Captain's thrusts become harder, deeper. He wants to see the look on Frost's face when he hits that bundle of nerves.

The British soldier's mouth drops open, his eyelids droop slightly, and a long moan escapes his lips. "Yes, Captain," he breathes. "There. Right there. Take me right there."

As Rogers continues his thrusting, his hand wraps around Frost's cock. He's massaging it, stroking it with every forward push. "Is that good, Lieutenant? Should I take you further?"

"Yes. Please, Sir, yes."

"Are you going to be cheeky with me?"

"No, Sir. I'll be good."

"Are you going to remain cocky?"

Frost smiles. "Only until you make me come, Sir."

Rogers can't help but smile back at the response. "Then I best get on that, huh, soldier?"

"Yes, Sir."

The Captain lets go of the Lieutenant's cock in order to use both hands on the hips. He increases his speed and his force, allowing his body to drive into the man in front of him, the man he's watching in the mirror. In his periphery, he sees back of the brown shirt begin to bend and arch, the movements echoed in the glass in front of him. He watches as the tie around his lover's neck, encircling the source of repetitious moans, moves with each thrust.

They're both moaning, both panting, both watching the other as their ecstasy builds.

Rogers stops suddenly. He holds Frost's eyes in the mirror with his own. He thrusts in with all his might, a growl escaping his clenched jaw. The Lieutenant's body jerks.

"Again," green eyes plead.

Again he thrusts. Only this time the Captain roars, and the Lieutenant growls.

Two thrusts this time in quick succession followed by a pause and another hard push. Their eyes remain on each other. Rogers allows the pause to lengthen, watching as Frost becomes more and more impatient. A tongue draws over the lips. Hips twitch. Eyes narrow and dart over the red, white, and blue uniform. A scowl appears and disappears on the brow.

A hand leaves the hip and travels up under the brown shirt and back down again. He grabs the hips in front of him. "Now, Frost," the Captain says as he looks into the green eyes in the mirror. "Now I take your cockiness away." He gives a half smile full of lust and desire and begins to slowly move in and out of his lover.

The Lieutenant can't breathe for the first few moments. Then he exhales in a great, shuddering moan. The slow, dragging pressure along his prostrate suddenly becomes a quick, constant, frenzied, rubbing. The pleasure radiates through his body so strongly it's almost painful. The blue eyes hold his own, never letting him go, and he's moaning and growling and groaning in an effort to relieve some of the pressure. And then it happens. His orgasm rips through his body in a great, shuddering wave. His muscles contract and convulse as streams of semen shoot onto the bed.

The Captain watches Frost's body, feels it shuddering around his cock. He welcomes his own orgasm, relaxes into it, relishes every sensation of his release.

He lets go of Loki, who immediately collapses onto the bed. Steve removes the condom and the uniform. Only when it's off does he notice green eyes watching him. He lies down naked next to his lover. An arm immediately encircles his waist.

"A mirror, Kitten?"

"What good is being fucked by Captain America if I can't see it?"

Steve shakes his head and smiles. "I should be angry. You made me bring dishonor to the uniform."

"Nonsense. I made you bring humanity to it. I made you bring life and love and desire and all those things that make us who we are. I made you bring your true self, and that could never be dishonorable."

The Captain kisses his lover with heartfelt gratitude. "How do you do that? How do you turn everything so beautiful?"

Loki smiles. "No, Darling. You're the artist. That's what _you_ do."

"I love you, Loki, God of Mischief."

"And I love you, Steve Rogers, Captain America. And I will happily be your Lieutenant Henry Frost whenever you so desire." Loki gets up reluctantly to clean himself and the comforter of his seed. He removes the tie and the button-less shirt next.

The two men get under the covers and settle comfortably in each other's arms.

Loki sighs. "That was quite fun. We should play dress-up more often."

"You have no idea how many times I wanted to call you Kitten." He smiles at the memories of what they just did. "Do you have any fantasies?"

"You mean other than Captain America?" The god thinks. "I don't know. You could be a Viking invading my land, I suppose."

"Pirates are always big on romance novel covers."

"Would you be the pirate or would I?"

"Dunno. I was never that into pirates."

Loki's eyes widen as an idea comes to him. "Dracula. I'll be Dracula, and you be Mr. Harker staying in my castle for the night. Then I come in and seduce you."

"No punishment scenario then, which is perfectly fine with me," he adds. "Would that be okay with you?"

The god traces his finger along Steve's neck. "In this instance, yes. I vant you, Meester Harker," he says in his best Transylvanian accent.

Steve laughs. "Okay. We will put that on the To Do list. You'll definitely have to wear a cape for that one."

"Done. What about you, Darling? Any fantasies?"

He looks into Loki's green eyes. "You," he says sincerely. "Drawing you. Creating on you. You've been fulfilling my fantasies since the beginning." Steve caresses his lover's cheek and smiles. "Is that hokey?"

"It's beautiful." He pauses. A mischievous grin appears on his face. "So you be Leonardo da Vinci, and I'll be Mona Lisa." He's rewarded with another laugh from Steve that makes him laugh, too. And all is right with the world at least for this moment.

* * *

**A/N: ** First: Happy New Year! May your 2013 be full of love and happiness and wonderful things.

Second: The last chapter spurred a lot of comments. (THANK YOU if you were one of those who did.) Some of you really liked it; some of you didn't. All valid viewpoints, and all making me ponder how best to handle Tony and Thor. Stay tuned! (And I apologize in advance if any of you end up hating it. If you feel that passionately about it, you are hereby granted permission to burn me in effigy.)

Third: Lots of people to thank and acknowledge for this chapter.

1) Jester's Pet Oriole commented that "Tony was obviously turned on by Loki though which could be used as fun strife between Tony and Steve. …I'd like to see a jealous Steve..." This is definitely a beginning. We might see more of this jealousy later on, especially since Tony knows it's there, and he just loves antagonizing people.

2) Irene Gerke turned me onto the 'Two Knotty Boys' videos on youtube. Great stuff for people doing research. I'll definitely be looking at more of these.

3) KenrexKeybladeMaster suggested that Steve & Loki play dress up. It was a wonderfully inspired idea that was only made better by...

4) Brill-disguise1, who said "I'd love for Steve to role play some military punishment in the captain America uniform" (Hot? I think so.)

Whew! This was a fun one to write. Thank you for all of your comments and follows and favorites. You are all lovely, wonderful people. Until next time...


	27. To Distract

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill

* * *

"Bruce," Tony calls as he walks into his private lab. "What are you doing here on a Saturday?"

"Trying to relax," he replies as he fiddles with a red metallic arm, his glasses resting near the end of his nose.

The billionaire walks to him. "By messing with my stuff? 'Cause I don't find that relaxing at all."

"Well, that's because you're a paranoid control freak…not to mention a big baby."

"Ha-Ha. No, seriously, what are you doing?"

Bruce takes his glasses off. "I was thinking…If we apply the same principles as the Helicarrier, we could make your suit invisible."

"Because Iron Man is such a stealthy creature," the billionaire deadpans.

"It could be," Bruce offers. "I was actually thinking more long range invisibility, like if you didn't want people seeing you fly across the sky." He blinks. "Oh, right, I forgot you like the attention."

"Now wait a minute, Dr. Jekyll. That could be useful." He looks over Bruce's shoulder to see what he's done so far, and the two scientists begin talking through the possibilities.

The Helicarrier is slow which, though huge, makes it easier to hide. Iron Man is fast and highly maneuverable. That makes it far more difficult. There are a few different possibilities to get over those obstacles. The scientists are on their third set of specifications when the elevator doors to the lab open.

Thor walks in wearing jeans and a tight fitting grey t-shirt. "Stark," the blond Asgardian calls through his brilliant smile. "Your invisible servant told me I might find you here. Dr. Banner," he acknowledges with a nod. "How are you this fine day?"

Bruce looks at the god. His face shows the mixture of amusement and befuddlement he usually feels around the blond. "I'm good, Thor. How are you?"

"Excellent!" He turns his attention to Tony who suddenly feels very awkward. "Stark, I wished to thank you for your hospitality. Your bed was most comfortable."

Bruce raises an eyebrow. "'Your bed'?"

Tony feels his face flush. "As in a bed in one of my many, many guest rooms." He turns to Thor but finds he has a hard time looking directly at the muscly god without remembering his fantasies from the night before. "Don't mention it. Glad I could help."

"I was wondering if I might have a word in private. I hope you don't mind, Dr. Banner."

Bruce looks at Tony whose eyes have widened to an almost cartoonish size and whose head is shaking as though saying 'Don't do it'. He turns back to the god and smiles. "I don't mind at all. He's all yours." And with that, the clean-shaven brunette gives the other scientist a tiny wave and leaves the floor.

Tony hold up his palm. "JARVIS, turn off all video and audio surveillance in this lab."

"All video and audio surveillance have been turned off, Sir."

"Thank you, JARVIS." He puts his hands in his pockets and looks at Thor. "Well?"

The blond's smile shrinks, turns hopeful. "I was wondering if you had made a decision concerning Loki."

"I have." Tony begins to walk around the room, picking things up, putting things back.

"And?"

"I've decided not to say anything…for now." Suddenly he's grabbed and being squeezed against a broad chest by two large arms. The billionaire is immobilized by shock at first.

"Thank you, Tony." Thor grabs the scientist's shoulders and pushes him partly away. "Have you informed my brother? And Steve?"

Tony blinks, realizes where he just was, where he now is. "Uh, yeah. I told them earlier." He's pulled back into a bear hug. He allows himself to relax into it a bit. He realizes he could be crushed by those arms, smothered against the chest. He wonders what it would feel like to have that weight pressing down on him or, better yet, being used to ram into him. He chastises himself for the thought even while breathing in the Asgardian.

Thor likes the feel of the scientist in his arms. Stark is warm and appears to welcome the contact now. And the device in the man's chest radiates more warmth. He wonders what it would feel like against his own skin but knows it would be rude to run his hands over it.

Tony can't take it anymore. He raises his arms at the elbow and pats Thor's back awkwardly. "Okay, Big Boy," he says, not realizing he's just used Jane's nickname for the god. "You can let go now." He is released and notices the strange look the blond is giving him. "Something wrong?"

"You called me Big Boy."

"I…Oh," he draws out when he realizes the significance. "Right. Sorry."

"It is fine. You are allowed. Indeed, the name almost sounds better out of your lips than Jane's. When she says it, it can sometimes sound demeaning. But you said it so nicely."

Now they are both a little flustered and uncomfortable.

"Soooo," Tony starts. "You gonna try that Lightning Palm on 'er?"

"Yes." His face brightens again. "You still believe she will enjoy it?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." He can feel the heat rising to his cheeks again.

Thor clasps Tony's shoulder and holds it while he says, "Thank you, Tony. Thank you for everything." He lets go of the scientist and quickly walks away. Thor gets on the elevator and turns to face the closing doors. He takes a last look at Tony and notices just how handsome the billionaire is. He is surprised he didn't notice it before. No matter. He will change and travel to Jane. And then he will see how successful the Lightning Palm is on her.

In the lab, Tony finds himself staring at the closed elevator doors. He snaps himself out of it. "JARVIS, you can turn the cameras and everything back on now."

"Done, Sir."

"Hey, when is Pepper coming back?"

"Ms. Potts should be back in New York on Wednesday, Sir."

"Wednesday," he repeats. Well, that's disappointing. He was really hoping to be able to stick his dick in her a bit sooner than that. God, that even sounded crass in his head. So what then? Is he going to end up jacking off again to fantasies involving Thor?

He smiles as he remembers the feel of the god's arms around him, and his mind wonders again how the weight of the blond would feel on top of him. Shit. Was Loki right? Does he secretly want to be dominated by Thor? The question alone has his dick twitching.

"Where's Bruce?"

"Dr. Banner retired to his floor."

"Is he coming back?"

"I shall enquire." There is a long pause. "Dr. Banner will not be returning to the lab. He asked me to inform you that he received a call from a colleague at Columbia University. Dr. Banner will be meeting said colleague and does not expect to be back before dinner."

Tony sighs. "Thanks, JARVIS." He returns to working on the abandoned schematic, but after 20 minutes, he gets bored. He considers watching porn, but decides against it. The billionaire needs a distraction not something to get his fantasies going. "JARVIS? I'm goin' out."

"Yes, Sir. Shall I inform your driver?"

"No, thanks," Tony replies as he walks to the elevator. "I think I'd like to drive myself."

It's times like this that the billionaire misses California. If he was in Malibu, he'd take a car and drive down the coast, maybe head to Mexico. As the elevator takes him to his private garage, he realizes driving in Manhattan is probably going to be more stress inducing than relieving.

He sighs as he thinks of his cherry red 1962 Ford Thunderbird Hardtop sitting, waiting for him in Malibu. All he has here are a couple of BMWs, a Lexus, and a SAAB. He holds off on making a decision until he gets to the garage. Carefully looking over each car, he finally decides on the BMW Alpina Z8. He slides into the driver's seat and eases out into New York City traffic.

First stop to his own surprise is the schawarma place the Avengers ended up at after they defeated the Chitauri. He orders enough for three. Yep, he's already decided where he's going after this. Tony could pretend that the other two are for Clint and Natasha, but he doesn't even know where they are or if they're together. Nope. He's heading for the one place he knows he probably shouldn't go, the one place he knows will both distract him from and remind him of Thor.

It takes longer than it should to find parking. He talks his way into the apartment building and rides up the elevator. When he arrives at the door, he knocks the 'Shave and a haircut' rhythm and in his mind sings 'two bits'.

"Put on some clothes, and open the door! I brought dinner," he calls to the men inside.

When the door is finally opened, Steve does not look at all amused. Tony puts on his most winning smile, holds up the bag, and asks, "Schawarma, anyone?"

Steve sighs. "You really need to start calling before you come over."

Tony looks at the jeans and white t-shirt that fit snugly over the muscles, similar to Thor and yet very different. "Why? Did I interrupt something?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

The soldier glares at him and steps aside, telling Tony to come inside. The billionaire does so happily. He looks around and notices Loki leaning against the windowsill. The god is wearing some sort of vintage military suit complete with hat. "What's with the get-up?" he asks as he puts the shawarma on the table.

"I was drawing," Steve replies. He closes the door and leans against it.

Tony notices the work in progress on the table. "Oh, yeah. Pretty good, Spangles." He smiles as he remembers the soldier's reactions from earlier that day. The billionaire walks to Loki and stands very close, looking him up and down. "Nice outfit, Private Ryan."

Loki smiles back. "It was Steve's idea. And I'm Lieutenant Frost."

"_My _Lieutenant Frost," the Captain interjects as he grabs his lover's arm and pulls him away from the billionaire.

Tony just laughs. "Lieutenant Frost? Do I even want to know?"

"Do you and Ms. Potts not role-play?" Loki asks innocently before kissing Steve's neck.

The billionaire laughs again as the soldier begins to turn a bright pink. "Really, Brokeback? You're blushing at 'role-play' when we both know your tastes run a lot kinkier than that?"

Loki's mouth has reached a spot behind his lover's ear that causes Steve to squirm and move away. "Dinner! We should probably eat before it gets cold." He moves his sketchbook and pencils off the table. "We're going to need another chair. Loki? Do you mind?"

The god smiles at the guest before responding. "Of course, Darling." He busies himself by getting the duffel bag, pulling out the ropes and paddle, and using his magic to transform them into a rather stylish chair.

"Those your sex toys?" Tony can't help himself. "Can I see?"

"Perhaps after dinner," Loki tells him, "_if _Steve allows it."

The soldier is busy in the kitchen getting drinks. "Tony, the only alcohol I've got is beer. Is that okay?"

"Fine." He gives Loki a look that asks if Cap is ignoring them or really didn't hear them.

Loki shrugs and moves the chair to the table with a flick of his hand.

xxx

Thor arrives in New Mexico with a feeling of excitement and anticipation. He cannot wait to see Jane's reaction to the Lightning Palm. If Tony's reaction is any indication, she should enjoy it very much.

Darcy squeals when he walks in the door. She runs to him and jumps into his arms. He laughs and swings her around. When he sets her down, she punches his arm.

"Where the hell have you been?! It's been so _boring _here without you."

"I had to take care of business first." He looks for Jane who stands at her computer and smiles her toothy, gummy smile at him. The Asgardian smiles back at her.

"Welcome back, Thor," Dr. Selvig says as he walks up and shakes the god's hand warmly. "It is good to see you."

"And you, my friend." Thor lets go of the Doctor's hand and walks to Jane. He smiles shyly and gives a little bow. "Hello, Jane."

"Hello, Thor."

"I have missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

Darcy yells from not that far away. "Shut up and kiss already!"

Jane giggles, sending a thrill through the Asgardian. He slowly, hesitantly bends down and gives her a light kiss on the lips. "I was hoping we might spend some alone time together."

Her face drops. "I'm sorry, Thor. There is a very important astrological phenomena occurring tonight, and this is the last night I have to study it."

"Could we not slip away for an hour or two?"

Jane turns a little red, especially when she notices how interested Darcy is in their conversation. The intern isn't just interested, she's actively gesturing to the scientist to go.

"If you don't go have sex with him, I will," she finally says.

"No, you're not," Jane tells her. "And I'm not, either." Doctor Foster sighs and looks at Thor. "I'm sorry. I can't." She stands on her toes to give him a light kiss and rubs her hand up and down his arm. "You can sleep in the RV."

"Perhaps I should just return…" Thor remembers the last image of Tony. Suddenly he is apprehensive about returning to New York and potentially Stark Tower. But then he remembers why he came.

Just as he is starting to summon the lightning, Jane screams at him. "What are you doing?!"

The lightning immediately dies down as a look of innocence descends over Thor's face. "I wished to show you something."

"You could have destroyed all my equipment!" She immediately begins to check everything. "Leave! Just leave!"

Darcy walks over and takes Thor's arm. Leading him to the door, the young woman tells him, "She's been a little crazy lately. Obviously doesn't have her priorities in order." Darcy gives his arm a squeeze. "It's not you. Well, it's kinda you with the lightning and everything. But it's not just you. You should probably go."

Thor calls out a sad, "Good-bye," and leaves. Now he really wants to go to Stark Tower. He remembers how nice Tony was about him being in the lab. He remembers how warm the man was in his arms, the kindness of keeping Loki's secret. The Asgardian cannot help but wonder if Jane would be as kind. He doubts it, and that makes him sad.

So now the god is both sad and lusty. It is a poor combination. He knows how to rid himself of one but does not think Jane would appreciate him taking another woman to bed. He could drink instead, but that has the tendency of making him lustier. He decides to fly.

Thor finds himself on the terrace near the top of Stark Tower in New York City. He barely remembers the flight. Perhaps he should go to the Helicarrier.

"Welcome, Thor," comes JARVIS' cool voice. "I am afraid Mr. Stark is out at the moment, as is Dr. Banner."

"It's all right, invisible man. They were not expecting me." Perhaps he could go visit Loki and Steve. He does not want to impose, however. And seeing his brother might only serve to increase his sadness.

JARVIS' voice interrupts the god's thoughts. "Would you like me to show you back to your room, Sir?"

The question surprises Thor. In truth, he would rather sleep here than at S.H.I.E.L.D. The billionaire's bed is much more comfortable. "I would like that very much. Thank you, invisible man."

"You may call me JARVIS, Sir. Please head inside and go to the elevators."

Thor does as he is instructed and ends up back in the room he woke up in earlier that day. He undresses and gets into bed, his hands cradling the back of his head as he lies on his back. The sheets feel soft against his nude body. He sighs.

"Is there anything else I can get you, Sir?"

"Can you tell me where Tony is?"

"I'm afraid I do not know that information, Sir."

"No matter." He stares up at the ceiling and thinks of Jane. He had so wished to enjoy her tonight. He imagines her light touch on his chest. He would turn them both around so that he was on top. Only, he is always so afraid of hurting her. She is such a tiny thing. Not like Tony. Tony Stark is strong and intelligent.

Jane is intelligent, too. There is no doubt about that. But Tony is more resourceful. And Thor would not be nearly as concerned about hurting him as he does Jane.

He wonders if Tony would be better in bed than Fandral. Loki seems to believe that Fandral isn't good at all. Thor has not had many male lovers, but the warrior seemed perfectly fine to him. Odin's son would much prefer laying with a woman, but now he cannot help but wonder if it is because the few men he's been with were not particularly good.

That brings him back to Tony and wondering what that would be like.

"Invisible man, do you have any pictures of Tony Stark?"

"I do, Sir."

"Show me, please."

The television in the room turns on, and pictures of Tony begin to circulate, appearing for three seconds and then changing to the next photo. Most of them are publicity shots, photos from Stark Expo and some of the press conferences.

Thor sits up to get a better view. The sheets sit just at his hips, and his arms are crossed at his chest. He watches as picture after picture appears on the screen. "Are there any that depict him bare chested?"

The ones that exist are almost all from before the ARC Reactor became a part of the billionaire's chest. But one or two with the small, glowing device appear on the screen.

"Stop," commands Thor when one of those catches his eye. There is a seriousness in the billionaire's face but a twinkle in the brown eyes as though reflecting the light from the device in his chest.

The Asgardian can feel his body begin to react. He is indeed lusty if such a picture can arouse his manhood. He takes one of his hands and slowly runs it down his chest and beneath the covers to his awaiting cock.

"Continue." The pictures begin to change again, each one showing another smile, another twinkle in the eye, another knowing look from the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

Thor's hand begins to move, a stroke up or down with each change in the picture. They are all lovely to look at, but there are two types that are his favorite. First are the ones where the billionaire appears with a beautiful woman on one or both of his arms. Second are the ones where Tony is looking directly into the camera, making it seem as though he is looking right at the god. The strokes become a little harder, the grip a little tighter especially when pictures of the second type appear.

And then a picture appears that moves. Tony is wearing a towel and is walking around a bedroom. His hear is wet as though he had just taken a shower. Then the brunette turns away from the camera, and the towel comes off. He bends over to put on a pair of boxer shorts. Then the still pictures resume.

The god has always enjoyed visual stimulation, but he is a little surprised at how well this is working. He continues to rub his cock as the images continue.

"Are there any more of him nude?"

"Is it safe to presume you wish to exclude baby pictures?"

"Yes."

There are a few pictures, most of which obviously were taken from a long ways off. All show the billionaire's ass in one angle or another. It's enough to make the Asgardian's hand move faster, though. What would it be like to bury himself in that ass? How tight would it be? How warm? How much harder could he thrust? And with every question, one or two or three more Tony's stare at him, goading him on, requesting more of him, wanting the Lightning palm.

Soon Thor is sitting up, leaning forward towards the television screen, his hand working mercilessly at his cock. His conscious mind is free from any thoughts of Jane. He only has eyes for Tony, Tony staring back at him, Tony teasing him with beautiful women, Tony showing off that round ass and those strong arms.

The god swears his arm will soon cramp from the effort, but he continues unrelentingly until his body finally finds its release.

Thor collapses forward, his forehead resting on the comforter.

"You may stop the pictures now, invisible man. Thank you."

The television shuts off. "You are most welcome, Sir."

"Do you know where I might get one of these picture boxes?"

"I do, Sir. However, I do not believe it would work on Asgard. Will there be anything else?"

"No. No. I am satisfied. Thank you, invisible man."

"Good-night, Sir."

"Good-night." He leans back and rests his head on the pillow just before falling to a dreamless sleep.

xxx

"I never thought he'd leave," Steve groans, his head in his hands. He's sitting on the edge of the bed next to Loki.

"Well, he did leave. And we are here alone." He strokes Steve's back. "You handled yourself very well."

"And you enjoyed every minute of it," the artist accuses as he turns to look at his lover.

Loki admits, "Perhaps a bit." He begins to kiss Steve's neck as his hands roam over the hard body. "But I prefer this."

He lifts up the white t-shirt and removes it from the soldier. Then he kisses down his lover's exposed spine. "Lie back," he instructs. "Let me make it up to you."

"How?"

Green eyes look into blue. "Let me taste you. Let me give you the lightning."

Steve licks his lips and swallows. "Let me just take a piss real quick." He gets up and disappears into the bathroom.

Loki removes the jacket and tie, the shoes and socks. He rolls up his sleeves.

The soldier steps out of the bathroom wearing only black boxer shorts.

"Get into bed. I'll be with you in a moment. Oh, and get rid of those," he says gesturing to the underwear. "You won't be needing them." He heads into the bathroom to relieve his own bladder. Loki looks into the mirror as he washes his hands and smiles to himself. "Enjoy the moment," he tells his reflection. Then he steps out.

Steve is waiting for him, the covers pulled up to his armpits. The boxer shorts are on the floor next to the bed.

Loki smiles. He takes the fabric covering his lover and pulls it back until Steve is completely exposed. He runs his eyes slowly over the perfect body. "I am here, Captain Rogers. I am here, and I am yours. What would you have me do?"

"First, hand me the whip."

The god smiles and gets the small whip from the duffel bag. He hands it to the Captain.

"Next, remove the shirt."

Slender hands unfasten the buttons slowly. He exposes one shoulder then the other. The brown fabric falls to the floor.

Steve lifts his arm. "Kiss my palm."

Loki takes the artist's hand and places his lips against the center of it. The kisses move up to the fingers where his tongue begins to stroke them. He takes three of Steve's digits into his mouth and begins to suck on them, working his tongue around and between them.

"That's enough, Kitten. Bring that mouth down here where I can taste it."

A smile graces the lips of the Asgardian as he sits on the bed and leans over to give his love a kiss. A hand grabs hold of the back of his head and pulls him down into a deeper kiss. He happily relinquishes any and all control as Steve's mouth and tongue work their magic over him.

The god's head is forced down to the artist's neck. He licks and bites and sucks wherever he is silently directed.

Suddenly there is a sharp sting against his back. It surprises him, makes him pause. He is hit again with the whip. This time, it prompts him back to action. His mouth is over Steve's nipple now, and he's doing his best to harden it into a small pearl. His head is gently directed further down as the sharp stings of the whip periodically spurs him on. By the time he reaches Steve's genitals, both men are fully aroused.

"Just the tip," the soldier informs him.

Loki is rewarded with a moan and another flick of the whip.

"Now the first two inches." Steve groans in pleasure as his instructions are followed. His free hand scratches Loki's arms leaving tiny white lines in their wake.

The god hums his pleasure, making his lover's back arch up from the sensation.

Steve grabs Loki's hair and pulls up, forcing the god's mouth away from him. "Magic," he demands.

The god breathes on the erect penis below him. A warm, tingly sensation flows down over the flesh.

Steve's eyes close to better concentrate on what he's feeling. "More."

The sensation is repeated before Loki moves his palm over his lover's cock. In addition to the lightning, he also brings just a bit of rain.

The whip comes down hard over the god's back. Loki is grateful for the contact. He feels his own cock rubbing uncomfortably against the pants he's still wearing. He's being pulled up now by the hand still grasping his hair. The god struggles to keep his hand over Steve's cock while producing the lightning. When his mouth is forced into a kiss and his body is pulled against the body below him, he stops trying.

Steve's hands work to remove the pants still covering his lover. Together, they finally get them off. Then the artist flips them over so that he's now on top. He gazes down on the lips swollen with his biting kisses and smiles. He rolls his hips down, grinding their cocks together. He gasps from the effort as Loki moans.

Steve continues to rub his erection against his lover's. "Use the magic. Use the magic on both of us together."

Loki positions his hands on either side of their hips. He summons the magic and begins the tiny lightning storms. The sensation is coming from both sides, stimulating their skin, their cocks, the roots of their pubic hair.

The god closes his eyes to concentrate on keeping the magic going as Steve undulates above him, kissing and biting, causing his head to swim. He can feel sounds escaping his throat but has no idea what they are and can't think about it at that moment, not when so much is happening.

Loki doesn't realize how those sounds are affecting Steve. The soldier didn't think he could become any more aroused until he heard those little noises. And, oh God, he can't get enough of it. Between the vocalizations and the friction and the magic, Steve is on the brink of losing himself. He presses his open mouth against the curve where Loki's shoulder and neck meet. He grinds into the god one more time before coming with a loud groan, his body convulsing with his release.

Loki's eyes shoot open as a moan rips from his lips and the muscles of his body spasm with his own release. His hands, no longer the instruments of magic, wrap around Steve's back, holding the body tightly against him.

They ride out their climaxes together before Steve rolls off him. They are still breathing heavily as the euphoric exhaustion takes hold of them.

"Better?" Loki asks.

Steve huffs out a laugh. "You could say that."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

The artist stretches and yawns. "Clean us up. Put the covers back over me. Wrap your arms around me. Tell me you love me."

"In that order?"

"In that order."

Loki sighs. "I suppose that means I have to get up then."

Steve smiles before reaching down to grab something from the side of the bed. He throws his discarded boxer shorts at the god. "Will these do?"

The Trickster takes the boxers and uses them to wipe away their semen. Then he sits up just long enough to grab the covers and pull them back over their bodies. He leans against Steve and wraps his arm around the broad chest. "I love you, Darling."

"You better."

Loki chuckles. "Or what?"

"Or I'd have to throw you out of bed."

"Oh, well, we can't have that. Then I'd have to go stay with Stark. Then again, his bed is probably nicer."

"Don't even start with that. It's not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"It's not any funny," Steve insists. "And if you bring up Stark again, I'll bring up Thor."

Loki shifts uncomfortably. "Fine."

"Good." Steve begins to rub gentle circles over his Loki's back. "And I love you, too."

Loki sighs with a smile and feels like he's truly home.

* * *

**A/N:** So I wasn't left particularly satisfied with Thor's self-satisfying scene, so I gave y'all a Steve/Loki scene, too. Hope you enjoyed it. Special thanks to selfproclaimedbeauty05 who wanted to see Tony & Thor trying to resist each other. This is the beginning of that. Until next time...


	28. To Worry

**Disclaimer:** Not owned by me.

* * *

"Good morning, Sir," comes JARVIS' cool voice as Tony stretches himself awake. "Will you be having breakfast with Thor?"

That catches his attention. "Thor? I thought Thor was in New Mexico."

"No, Sir. Thor stayed here last night. He is currently showering in one of the guest bathrooms."

"Show me," Tony orders followed very quickly by, "No. Don't show me." He sits up. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I'm afraid I do not know, Sir. Shall I ask him?"

"No. But have him meet me here on my floor for breakfast."

"Very good, Sir."

Tony takes a very quick shower, dresses in a pair of jeans and his favorite Iron Maiden shirt, and goes to the kitchen. He busies himself with making scrambled eggs and bacon, first calculating 3 eggs per person for a total of 6. Then he remembers that it's Thor, so he decides to up the total egg count to a full dozen. The coffee is already brewing, and the smell is glorious.

There's a small knock from behind him. Tony turns and sees Thor in the same jeans and grey t-shirt he wore yesterday. The billionaire breaks into a smile. "Morning, Sunshine!"

Thor looks around uncomfortably. He feels guilty for pleasuring himself to pictures of his friend the night before. "Good morning, Tony. Your invisible servant led me to you."

"First of all, his name is JARVIS," Tony explains in a sing-songy voice. "And yes, he led you here so we could have breakfast and so you could tell me why you aren't in New Mexico with your girlfriend."

Thor's face becomes downcast. "She wished for me to leave."

"New Mexico?" Tony asks disbelievingly.

"Her lab," the god admits. "But I did not wish to be a burden, so I came here. Only now I am a burden to you."

"Nonsense. Have some coffee. Sit down. Tell me what happened." Tony serves the eggs and bacon as Thor begins.

"I went to see her, only she was in the middle of some experiment, something terribly important. She would not even agree to spare an hour away with me." He takes a bite of egg. "Mmm, these are most excellent. What did you put in them?"

Tony takes a sip of coffee to clear his mouth. "Just some peppers, onions, tomatoes, a little seasoning. But you were saying…she wouldn't leave for a not-so-quickie?" After a confused look in the blue eyes, the billionaire rolls his brown ones and explains that he meant sex.

Thor shakes his head and takes a drink. "Then I remembered how much you enjoyed the Lightning Palm. But when I began summoning the lightning, she became very angry and commanded me to leave." After a question or two from Tony, the god explains that they were in her lab and that she was afraid for her equipment.

"Ooh. That's rough. I hate to admit it, Muscles, but I probably would have gotten angry, too."

Thor puts down his fork and looks sadly at his plate. All Tony wants to do is go sit in his lap and kiss his frown away. And holy shit that sounds so girly. What the hell is happening to him? He thinks about Pepper and how good they have it. Then he looks up at the god once again, and it takes everything not to wrap his arms around the guy.

"You should go back to her. If you try it again when you aren't in her lab, I'm sure she'll love it. And she'll forgive you. And she'll have sex with you. And all will be right in your world."

"Do you truly think so?"

"I know so."

"Would that work with you?" It is a sincere question, though he's not sure if he's asking to understand Jane or to understand Tony. Perhaps a bit of both.

"It would definitely work with me," he says as he looks into Thor's eyes. Then Tony adds, "If Pepper came and did that to me, I'd have her undressed and beneath me in record time."

The God of Thunder remembers some of the images he saw last night and begins to blush a bit.

"Sorry, probably too much information," Tony half-apologizes.

"No," Thor replies as he looks into the genius' fathomless brown eyes. "I would like nothing more than for Jane to quickly remove my clothes and allow me inside her." And again he wonders if he truly means Jane or if he is only substituting her name for Tony's. "I should go to her."

"Finish your breakfast first. You'll probably need the energy." And as the images of Thor and Jane having sex begin to appear in his mind, he immediately begins to talk of something else. "I went to see your brother and his boyfriend last night. It's why I wasn't here."

"I had considered visiting them last night, as well. But I did not wish to intrude."

"Oh, well, I had no problem intruding. Apparently, they like to play dress-up. Yeah, I know. Loki was in this old military uniform. Oh, and they have a bag of ropes and whips and things. Those two aren't playing around. Well, they are, but…nevermind."

"I still find it difficult to fathom that Loki enjoys being at another creature's mercy."

"Yeah, well, he does." And that's when Tony realizes that they're talking about sex again. "So how are things on Asgard?" he asks to change the subject. "What's Odin really like? But more importantly, what was Loki like as a kid? Any embarrassing nicknames we can use?"

"After the elves sewed his lips shut, some would call him Scar-lip."

"Scar-lip? Well, that's gruesome. I was looking for something a little more…I don't know…embarrassing…like Poopy Pants or something."

Thor tilts his head. "Poopy Pants? Is that one of your nicknames?"

"No. God, no. It was just an example."

"It is a strange name." Thor thinks back to their childhood. "When we were young, Mother would call me Lys and Loki Mørk." He smiles. "And after Loki fell into a lake, Fandral began calling him fiskefôr." After Tony tries unsuccessfully to pronounce it, Thor explains that it means 'fish food.'

"I can work with that."

The two men stare at each other for a few moments, each suddenly lost in thoughts of the other and never thinking the man across might be having similar feelings.

"More coffee?" Tony finally asks.

"Yes, please." He hands the brunette his cup, and their fingers touch during the exchange, sending a thrill through both of them. Thor watches as Tony pours him more coffee and sets the mug in front of him. He's feeling guilty again for his actions last night and his thoughts this morning. "The first time I tasted coffee was with Jane. When I finished, I threw my cup to the ground and demanded another. That is what we did in Asgard, and I knew no better. She taught me how to be a better man."

Tony's thoughts turn to Pepper. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

When Thor speaks again, his voice is determined, strong. "I will take your advice, Tony Stark. I will return to Jane, get her away from her workplace, and make passionate love to her."

"Good," Tony says in a small voice, hoping to hide the trace of disappointment he feels.

xxx

Steve is sitting in his usual spot at the end of the last pew listening to the preacher begin the sermon when his phone vibrates. He pulls it out as discretely as possible. It's S.H.I.E.L.D. The Captain quietly gets up and leaves, answering the call as soon as he's out the door.

"Hello?"

"Captain Rogers?"

Steve confirms his identity and is told that he is needed for an assignment. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been monitoring a warehouse owned by a shell company associated with Hydra. They've since learned that whatever is in there is being moved out tonight. They need to go in this afternoon with Captain America.

Captain Rogers acknowledges the information and hangs up the phone. He immediately goes home to change.

"Loki?" Steve calls as soon as he walks into his apartment. "Loki?!"

"In the washroom," comes the answer.

The soldier is already undressing as he steps into the tiny room to find the god lying in the bathtub, his knees bent and sticking up out of the water. There's a book floating a bit above Loki's eye level. There are bubbles in the bath, though not enough to cover the dark patch of hair and pale genitals beneath the water. Steve quickly looks away. This is no time to get distracted.

"You're home early," Loki observes. "Care to join me?"

"Sorry, can't. I got called in."

The book drops a bit. "Called in?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. raid on a Hydra warehouse," the Captain explains as he leaves the room to continue changing. "They're picking me up from the roof of the building. Not sure when I'll be home, but it should be sometime tonight…tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Should I come with you?"

"And have someone think you're working with Hydra and try to shoot you? No, thanks."

"I could remain in the background," he offers. There's no answer. "No, you're right. It's a horrible idea."

Steve steps back into the bathroom. He's dressed as Captain America without the gloves, hood, and helmet. "It's sweet and completely unnecessary."

"You will be careful, won't you?"

"Of course, Kitten." Steve kisses the top of Loki's head.

The god frowns. "At least give me a proper kiss."

Steve smiles and squats down. He touches his lover's cheek and places a soft kiss on the still frowning lips.

Loki looks into the deep blue eyes with their long lashes. "I love you, Steve Rogers."

"I love you, too, Loki. But you don't have to worry. I'll be fine. I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

Loki nods and watches then listens as Steve leaves. He feels the constriction in his chest. He is worried. He cannot help it. The last time Captain Rogers was on duty, the man was nearly killed. Luckily, Steve had had the presence of mind to summon Loki for help. The worry is alleviated somewhat with that realization. If the Captain gets into trouble, Steve will surely summon him again.

The book rises back to its original position, and Loki does his best to return his focus to it. It soon becomes evident, though, that the god will not be able to relax again until Steve has returned safe and sound.

xxx

Iron Man is already with Agent Coulson and the other agents in charge when Captain America arrives. They briefly discuss the best tactic for securing the warehouse before getting everyone into position.

Captain America and Agent Coulson will be with the first wave coming in through the front. Iron Man is to keep an eye on things in the air, at least initially. He'll offer support to any group having difficulty going in and clearing their area. Unfortunately, once the operation begins, almost every group is having difficulty.

Apparently, Hydra was tipped off about the raid and filled the warehouse with their agents. On the plus side, S.H.I.E.L.D. knows their own information was good.

With Captain America and Coulson leading the frontal assault, Iron Man decides to support the rear. He descends on the Hydra agents like a rocket and blasts anything firing at him.

At the front, Captain America is concerned about the crates. He's afraid all of the gunfire will destroy whatever is in them, leaving little information about what the warehouse was being used for. He uses his vibranium shield to protect himself from the barrage of bullets aimed at him while running to get close enough to disarm them. Once he's amongst the Hydra agents, he begins using his shield as an offensive weapon, using it as a battering ram or throwing it at various targets, letting it ricochet off the columns or walls before hitting the intended bad guys.

He and Coulson's team continue to push the Hydra agents back as Iron Man and Agent Sitwell's team push them forward. Now the weak spots are to the right and left, and the two Avengers move to support those areas of the warehouse.

Several Hydra agents escape, but in the end many more are captured or killed. Agent Sitwell is put in charge of getting those still alive back to S.H.I.E.L.D. for interrogation. He asks Captain America if he would like to join them for the fun.

"Maybe later. First, I want to know what's in these crates that's so important."

"That makes two of us," Iron Man says. He grabs the top of one of the wooden boxes and pulls up. It comes off easily.

Agent Coulson and Captain America reach into the box and pull out a surface-to-air missile. The agent whistles. "They sure aren't foolin' around."

"They're Latverian," the Captain notes as he points out the flag spray-painted on the side. "What do you think, Iron Man? Sold or stolen?"

"Sold." But that's not what's worrying Stark. "Question is, what are they doing here?"

Agent Coulson reminds them that they were only being stored for a little while. "We don't know where they were being sent."

Captain America looks around at the various crates. "According to the intel I've been reading, Hydra's main base is on an island in the Pacific. This could just be used for holding while waiting for transport to the final destination."

Iron Man disagrees. "Makes more sense to move the merchandise east through Asia. No, final destination was probably the continental United States. Can't help but wonder if Doom is just a supplier or an active partner."

"Well," Agent Coulson says, "maybe one of these jokers will be able to provide the information."

The Captain excuses himself and walks to an empty corner. After taking off his gloves, he lifts up his left sleeve and taps his arm three times. Then he whispers, "Loki. It's over. I'm fine. Be home when I can." He puts down his sleeve and puts on his gloves before heading back to Coulson and Stark.

xxx

It's dark when Steve finally gets home. S.H.I.E.L.D. is kind enough to drive him so he doesn't have to ride the subway as Captain America. Still, he gets looks from everyone in the streets and in the lobby of his building.

Once he's in the elevator, he takes off the helmet and hood and runs a hand through his hair. He allows himself a breath. Steve looks over to the side and remembers the first time he saw Loki there. Seems like it was ages ago. Oh, how his life has changed since that night.

Steve doesn't know why he's suddenly feeling reflective. Maybe it's seeing the Hydra agents there in front of him. Maybe it was being in action for the first time since getting his legs broken. The elevator doors open, and he steps out into the hall.

When he walks through the door of his apartment, he barely has time to lock it and turn around before he's enveloped in a hug. He can't help but smile. Steve puts his arms around Loki.

"I told you I was fine."

"I know. I just like having the physical evidence." The god slowly pulls away. "You look tired."

"Probably because I am tired," he says.

"How can I help? Dinner? Shower?"

"I already ate." Steve moves away. He puts his helmet on the table and begins to take off the uniform. "Tony always insists on eating after a mission. It's like a ritual or something." He remembers the image of Loki in the tub. "Bath."

"I'll turn on the water while you disrobe." The god disappears into the bathroom just before the sound of water is heard.

Steve shakes his head in amusement. Only Loki would use a word like 'disrobe'. "What were the bubbles you had?"

Loki smiles as he runs his hand under the water to test the temperature. "Just a little indulgence. Would you like some, Darling?" he asks as he plugs the drain.

Steve feels silly. "If it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all." He waves his hand over the water as it's filling up the tub. Bubbles begin to form smelling of vanilla with a hint of coffee.

The soldier stands at the doorway in his blue boxer shorts. He leans against the side and crosses his arms at his chest. He has no clue how the pose accents his muscles and sends a thrill through his lover. "Almost ready?"

"Indeed. You can get in if you like. The temperature should be good." Loki gets up and squeezes past Steve to allow room for the blond to get in. He watches as the boxers drop to the floor and the now nude man steps into the tub. The god goes back to his position near the faucet. "Good?"

Steve leans back and closes his eyes. "Very. It's just missing one thing." He opens his blue eyes and looks at his lover. "You."

Loki turns off the faucet. "Is that your not-so-subtle way of asking me to join you?"

"Was that not clear? How about this…Take off your clothes, and climb in. Is that clear enough?"

"Crystal." Loki removes the white t-shirt and his favorite grey pajama pants. He steps into the tub and nestles his back against Steve's chest. He can't help the sigh that escapes his lips. "It's good to have you home."

Steve wraps his arms around the man leaning against him. "This stuff smells amazing." The only response is a happy humming sound.

After several minutes of sitting and enjoying the water and the company, Steve's hands begin to roam. He kisses Loki's ear as his right hand travels lower down the god's body. He strokes the inside of his lover's thigh.

Loki shifts. He moves his head to the side to give the artist a kiss. The hand on his thigh continues traveling up and down. Soon it remains on his upper thigh, stroking ever closer to his cock. "I thought you were tired."

"I am tired. Must be the smell of coffee…or the feel of you." He lightly brushes the back of his hand against Loki's cock.

The god inhales quickly. "Well if you keep touching me like that, you'll have me standing at attention."

Steve kisses Loki's neck. "I like you at attention," he whispers into the ear in front of him. "It inspires me." He runs his fingers across the end of his lover's cock, feeling it move beneath his light touch.

"I do so like you inspired." Loki's tongue runs along his lower lip before taking it between his teeth. His lover's hand is starting to work him in earnest now, running the fingers along the underside of his shaft before grasping and tugging it. He grasps Steve's legs to steady himself as his breath becomes heavy with sensation.

"I want to paint you. I want to turn you into art. I want to cover you in plaster and paper mache just so I can run my hands over your entire body." He loves the feel of the hard cock in his hand. He loves how the words are just as effective as his touch (if not more so) in arousing his lover. And he suddenly wonders if he could get Loki aroused and ultimately satisfied with words alone.

"More," Loki breathes. "Tell me more." He adds, "Please," when the artist does not speak.

"I want to sign you. I want to sign you so that everyone knows you're mine. I want to possess you. I want to claim every inch of you."

"How? How would you claim me?" Loki's eyes are closed. He's relishing the contact, the feel of the artist behind him and the hand between his legs.

"With kisses…" He kisses Loki's shoulder. "…And bites…" Steve runs his teeth along Loki's neck. "…And ropes…" He gives a forceful tug to the cock in his hand. He's rewarded with a gasp from the man in front of him. "…And whips…" He continues the hard strokes. "…And paddles…And riding crops…" His hand is moving faster now, making Loki squirm and moan. "…And hot wax…And razor blades…and fucking, lots and lots of fucking."

The god arches his back and chokes out a sound like, "Nnuungh," as his cock is painfully worked. He takes several large breaths before another sound escapes his throat.

"Do you like that, Kitten? Or should I stop?" Steve's hand stills suddenly.

Loki whimpers. "Please. Please claim me. Please finish me."

"I don't know, Kitten. I'm not sure you deserve it."

The god moves his hips, trying to get a little friction. "I was good. I stayed here. I waited for you."

"True," Steve says as he begins to gently stroke the cock in his hand once again. He can feel Loki sigh with a little relief. "What else?"

"I love you."

"There is that," the artist agrees and moves his hand a bit faster and a little harder. "What else?"

Loki searches his mind but is having a lot of trouble thinking. He looks around. "I gave you bubbles."

Steve laughs. He kisses his lover's neck and tightens his grip around the god's cock. Loki is soon squirming against him again.

"Thank you. Oh, yes. Oh, yes," the Trickster moans as his left arm reaches up and back to hold onto Steve's neck. His eyes are closed again, and his mouth is open. His need is mounting with each stroke. And with each stroke he's closer to his release. "More. Please more."

The hand continues working up and down Loki's cock as the god's hips move to increase the pace. And then a gasping moan escapes open lips as semen shoots into the water.

Loki relaxes against Steve and yawns.

"Ready for bed, Kitten?"

"Yes, Darling," the god says but does not move.

Steve nudges his lover. "You have to get up before I can."

Loki hums his complaint but gets up slowly. He steps out of the tub and wraps a towel around his waist. Steve gets up and does the same. They dry off and both put on fresh boxer shorts before the artist turns out the lights. Then they climb into bed and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took a while to get out. It wasn't cooperating. And as you can tell, story is definitely starting to take over. Plus, I've started posting another story, so the chapters for this one will probably be coming slower than before. Thanks again for reading & reviewing & following & favoriting & everything else. Y'all are wonderful!

And finally...Congratulations to Robert Downey Jr for his People's Choice Award win!


	29. To Suggest

**Pairings:** Tony & Pepper; Tony & Thor; Steve & Loki (explicit)

Like me, I'm sure most if not all of you have certain pairings you aren't particularly fond of. I'm adding this to warn you of what's included in each chapter. If '(explicit)' is next to the couple, that means there is smut between them...and you can skim or skip it if you want. Otherwise it is talky relationshipy stuff...which you can also skim/skip if you want. Let's face it, you can skim/skip the entire chapter, and I can't do anything about it...except beg. *puppy dog eyes* Please don't unless you really feel it's necessary.

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns the universe...well, this one anyway.

* * *

It's been three days since the raid on the Hydra warehouse. Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers have both helped in the interrogations. Even Stark and Dr. Banner have provided technology to help determine if the few enemy agents who do talk are telling the truth. It yields very little.

1) Hydra is definitely purchasing weapons from Latveria. (Point for Tony Stark.)

2) Their primary base of operations is still on an island in the Pacific. (No surprise there.)

3) Hydra cells have also been established in most countries, including several in the United States of America. (Which they already knew, but it's still nice to have confirmation.)

4) The weapons in the warehouse were for a mission being carried out here in the US. (Another point for Stark, which of course only makes his ego bigger.)

That is all S.H.I.E.L.D. learns. It isn't much. And it definitely isn't enough.

"Send me in, Director," Black Widow suggests. The Avengers are around the large conference table on the bridge of the Helicarrier. "I can infiltrate their operations and find out exactly what they're up to."

"Don't think that'll work, Red," Tony says. "Since the Chitauri incident, your picture has made the rounds almost as much as Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America. They'll recognize you immediately." The billionaire turns to Fury. "Don't you already have covert agents within Hydra?"

"Some. All entry level positions. They aren't told much," the Director admits.

Agent Coulson provides some background. "Hydra is a very controlled organization. Like Al-Qaeda, their cells are run as separate entities having very little if any contact with any of the others. Unlike Al-Qaeda, their major terrorist actions are dictated from the top down." He pauses and looks at each of the heroes around the table. "Our operation on Sunday should have caused a major disruption in their plan, whatever it is. That's the good news."

"What's the bad news?" Agent Barton asks.

"It's only a delay."

"Seems to me," Tony begins, leaning back in his chair, "we need someone with major evil credentials to go in there and do a little spying." His eyes turn to Steve.

Captain Rogers replies pointedly, "To bad we don't know anyone."

Clint agrees. "Yeah. It's too bad people with evil credentials tend to be, you know, evil."

"Loki!" Thor exclaims suddenly.

_There it is,_ Tony thinks before he and Steve both say something along the lines of no one knowing where the Trickster is.

"Not to mention that he is also evil," Clint adds. He's confused by the sharp look Natasha throws him. "What? It's true."

"He is not evil," Thor insists.

"Yeah he is," Clint insists back. "I was there, remember? Mind controlled and everything."

"Doesn't matter," Tony interjects quickly. He could spill the beans now, tell them all how they have leverage over Loki what with Spangles sleeping with him and all. But he knows the initial reaction would be to lock up the fugitive, which would make Steve upset and probably do something stupid like warn Loki to run. Then Captain America would be locked up for treason, no doubt. No. This is going to require some finesse. "Loki is nowhere to be found, and I doubt he'd help us anyway. Like Clint said – Evil." The glare he's getting from Steve doesn't escape him.

"So let me go," Agent Romanoff suggests again. "I've switched sides before. I can claim to be disillusioned with the government."

"Even if they accept you, which I doubt," Director Fury begins, "they'll never let you into the upper ranks, not completely."

"The Director is right." Coulson explains further, "They'll use you to get information on us, but won't give you any in return. I hate to say it, but Tony's idea is the best. But since that isn't possible, we should try to turn one of theirs…unless Banner and Stark have some really amazing spy equipment they'd like to show us?"

"Nothing S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't already seen," Tony replies. It isn't exactly true, but the other stuff isn't ready for prime time yet.

The meeting is all but over at that point. They are at an impasse, and they all know it. Director Fury asks Natasha and Coulson to look through the files of known Hydra agents or Latvian officials and find any that might be turned. Then he dismisses everyone.

Steve walks through the corridor on his way to the gym. "No," he says as soon as he notices Tony falling into step beside him.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." He rolls his brown eyes. "Okay, yeah, I want you to convince Loki to go undercover."

Steve stops and turns to look at Tony. He speaks in a low voice. "I'm not going to lose him over this. You know how everyone will react if they learn he's with me."

"It's the best chance we got, and you know it. It's a good plan."

"It's not a plan, Tony. It's barely an idea."

"Okay, fine. But it's a good idea."

"Except it has two major flaws." Steve begins walking again. "It requires the acceptance and cooperation of Loki and the trust and silence of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You work on Loki. I'll work on S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony looks at the Captain and sees that he hasn't quite gotten through. "Come on, Brokeback. There's nothing to lose and everything to gain. You'd get to come out of the closet. S.H.I.E.L.D. would get the info they need. And Loki would come off looking like a 'big damn hero'. Everyone wins."

"We just need to convince them that," Steve notes.

xxx

The sun is setting when Iron Man lands on the platform near the top of Stark Tower. As he walks, the metal is removed, turning him slowly back into Tony Stark.

"Welcome home, Sir," JARVIS greets him.

"Is Pepper home yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Sir. Her plane is not scheduled to arrive until 10:50 this evening."

Tony uses the time to tinker in his personal lab. He didn't make much headway with Fury on the whole Loki thing, though he did make some. It's about dropping the little crumbs. Next he'll pretend he thinks it's a horrible idea. He knows it'll be easier to get Fury to disagree with him than to accept the plan. So disagreement is the play.

But he doesn't want to think about that now. Right now, he wants to tinker. Well, build actually. Okay, invent. Soon he's lost in loud music, schematics, and metal.

"Sir. Ms. Potts' plane has landed, and she is on her way."

"Thank you, JARVIS." He smiles. Tony has missed her, has missed being with her. And holy hell is he horny. He goes upstairs to get champagne and strawberries. No, wait, not strawberries. She's allergic. Okay so champagne and…chocolate. Sure. Why not. He also prepares the bed.

By the time she is in the elevator, Tony is in his silk boxer shorts and lying seductively on the bed while holding two glasses of champagne.

Pepper enters the bedroom and immediately takes off her shoes. She gives Tony a tiny kiss hello and goes to the bathroom. When she returns, she's wearing long-sleeved two-piece pajamas. She gets into bed and pulls the covers over her shoulder.

"I have champagne," he tells her.

"Not thirsty."

"Okay." He puts the glasses on the nightstand. The billionaire sidles up next to her. He starts rubbing her shoulders and kisses her cheek. "I've missed you."

"Missed you, too," she mumbles.

Tony's kisses travel down her neck. His hands travel beneath her clothes. Pepper squirms and pushes him away. "I'm tired, Tony."

"You don't have to do anything," he tells her as his hand begins its journey beneath her pants. "I'll do all the work."

She pushes him away again. "I've been in meetings and on a plane most of the day. I have an 8am meeting tomorrow, and then I have to travel to Paris for that sciencey conference thing. I'm tired. I just want to sleep."

Tony sighs and flops onto his back. He stares up at the ceiling in frustration. "If you had the chance to screw a god, would you?" He knows it's a stupid question as soon as it leaves his mouth.

"We're talking about Thor, aren't we. Does Thor want to have sex with me?" She lets her joke hang in the air for a moment. "No. Of course not. I'm with you. Why would I risk that to be with him?"

"What if the world were ending and that was the only way to save it?"

"That is preposterous."

"I'd let you. I mean, he's a god. Who wouldn't want to screw a god?"

Pepper's confused. "Are we talking about me or you?"

He hesitates before asking, "What if we were talking about both of us?"

"Would I be in the middle?" she asks dryly.

"Most of the time."

Pepper turns around and stares at him. A serious look comes over her face. "So we are talking about you. No. Besides, he has a girlfriend."

"Well, what if she were involved, too?"

She's had enough of this conversation. "No," she says turning around again.

"But – "

"I'm tired, Tony. I just want to get some sleep."

The billionaire goes to the bathroom to jerk off. But when he gets there, he's too antsy. He walks back out and puts on sweatpants and a t-shirt. He leaves the bedroom, telling her he's going to the gym when she asks.

And of course, because he's having the absolute worst luck tonight, as soon as he gets to the gym, he sees that Thor is there, too. The god is doing curls and looking _really_ good. Tony immediately turns around to leave.

"Tony?"

Damn. He's been spotted. The brunette puts a big smile on his face and then turns around. "Hey there, big boy." He closes his eyes and shakes his head when he realizes the name he used.

Thor blushes slightly but pretends not to notice. "Are you here to exercise?"

"I am. But I don't want to disturb you, so I'll just go."

"No," Thor says standing up quickly. "I can spot you as you lift weights."

"Uh, well, gee, that's really nice of you, but I was planning on doing some cardio."

"Then it is I who should leave," Thor suggests.

Tony looks at the man with the well-defined muscles. "No. You keep doing what you're doing. I'll be over there at the elliptical."

They go to their respective areas. Thor continues his curls. Tony turns on the television in front of his machine and then starts his own exercise. He's thankful to have the t.v. to distract him and help him ignore the man who's been invading his thoughts for the past few days. Unfortunately, it doesn't work quite as well as he'd like, what with him stealing glances at the god every few moments.

Tony is thankful when Thor leaves, thinking the god is simply done with his workout.

In actuality, Thor can no longer take the sight of the billionaire's toned muscles working on that machine. He's becoming aroused and most go before his body begins to react.

Back in the god's room, a live feed of Tony Stark exercising appears on the picture screen. Thor finishes before Tony does.

xxx

Steve is giving Loki a backrub while they watch an old sitcom about a widowed sheriff with a young son in a small southern town that has a lot of crazy characters.

"Is everyone in Mayberry insane?" Loki asks after laughing at the deputy.

Steve laughs with him. "No. Those are just regular folks. People are a lot more interesting than you'd imagine."

As soon as the episode ends, Steve turns off the television. His hands return to Loki's shoulders.

"I love you," the soldier tells him.

"And I love you. Though I do wonder if I should be rubbing your back instead."

Steve moves the dark hair away from the neck in front of him and places a kiss on the newly exposed skin. "I need to create."

"Where would you like me?"

The artist wants his canvass to undress and stand next to the bed. As Loki complies, Steve prepares his art supplies. (A couple of candles are lighted. Body paints are set out. The razor blade is retrieved.) Then he gets the long cotton rope that was recently purchased and stands behind Loki's back.

After creating a type of slipknot with two large loops, he guides the loops around and up the god's arms until they are at his shoulders. He tightens the knot, pulling the shoulders back. A few inches below the first knot, he creates another one with two large loops and guides those around and up Loki's arms. These sit just above the bicep. Again the knot is tightened to bring the arms back.

Steve does this again and again until there are a total of seven loops running down each arm. Once the last loops are wrapped around Loki's wrists, the artist snakes each loose end between the corresponding wrist loop three times before tying another knot.

There is still plenty of rope left. That's good. He guides the rest of the rope between Loki's legs and up to the shoulders where each end is snaked through one of the original loops. Another knot is created about four inches below the shoulder loop. Finally, he lowers the knots to where they will be most comfortable.

Loki's arms are now completely incapacitated. This is the first time they've used the Dragonfly Sleeve tie, and he can already feel the frustration beginning to mount.

Steve has him lie face-down on the bed. The plan is to create something in each section of skin that is bordered by the rope. The wax isn't quite liquid enough, so the artist starts with blue body paint. He uses a brush to create a sky then switches to yellow to create a sandy beach. Green and blue are mixed to create water. White helps define the waves. By the time the little vignette is finished, there is enough melted wax to proceed with the next idea.

The wax is drizzled over a lower section of back. He can hear Loki hiss as the heat makes contact with the skin.

This continues for a while. But after five tiny pieces are created, Steve realizes that he's just not feeling it. He's too concerned about the conversation they need to have.

"Are you aroused, Kitten?" he finally asks.

"A bit. More relaxed than anything. You've used more paint than wax," he explains.

Steve sighs and breaks off the wax that has dried on Loki's skin. "Sorry."

"Is something wrong?"

The Captain explains about the lack of information from the Hydra prisoners. He runs through the meeting with the Avengers from earlier that day, hesitating before telling Loki about Tony's idea.

"He meant me," the god states rather than asks.

"Yes."

"And you agree?"

"Only if S.H.I.E.L.D. meets our conditions."

Loki uses his legs to flip himself onto his back. "And do we have conditions?"

Steve drops his gaze to the ground. "Well, assuming you're okay with doing it, they'd have to agree not to tell Asgard, to give you complete immunity for what you've done in the past, and to let you continue living with me."

Green eyes search the soldier's face. "Do we need permission for that?"

The blond shrugs. "Oh, and to protect you from Asgard should they find out."

"Oh, good. Mustn't forget that," Loki states unconvincingly. He suddenly feels quite constricted. "Darling, if the art project is over, would you mind getting me out of these ropes?"

Blue eyes look over the squirming form lying on the bed. He feels his heart rate increase a bit, feels the blood begin to flow. "No."

When Steve makes no move, Loki tries to clarify, "No, you don't mind?"

"No, you're not getting out of the ropes. And actually, it's only one rope. But that doesn't matter." He takes his shirt off as his eyes become darker with lust. "I like watching you squirm."

The words and the intense gaze make Loki squirm even more. "Captain, I haven't agreed to anything yet."

"I didn't ask you to agree," he notes as he rests his hand on Loki's ankle and slowly lets it travel up. "I want you to think about it. Not now, obviously. Right now, I don't want you to think about anything. Right now, I just want you to feel." He squeezes the god's thigh.

Loki struggles against the ropes binding his arms behind his back. His breath is beginning to heave as his lover silently picks up the blade and lowers it over his chest. He gasps at the first incision.

The artist isn't sure what he's creating until he's halfway done. He huffs out a laugh when he realizes it's the eagle symbol of S.H.I.E.L.D. He gives Loki a big smile before completing the design and setting down the blade. Then he kisses his lover, pressing his body against the god's, transferring some of the fresh blood to his own skin.

Steve gets up, his eyes never leaving Loki who has stopped moving. He begins to unfasten his trousers. "Try to get loose," he orders.

Loki complies as he watches the trousers then the boxer shorts drop. He's still struggling as the artist gets out the condoms and lubricant, the blue eyes only rarely leaving his body. Soon his legs are draped over Steve's shoulders as fingers playfully enter and exit his anus.

"Please, untie me. I can't…I can't move."

"You seem to be moving all right to me," Steve notes as he strokes his lover's insides. The blond smiles as pre-cum begins to dribble out of Loki's cock.

The god trembles at the touch. But then the fingers leave him again, and his legs are spread out. He struggles some more as Steve gets into position above him.

"Ready?"

"Does it matter?"

Steve licks his lips and plunges in. Loki cries out in painful pleasure. He wants to wrap his arms around the artist but can't. The frustration is almost too much, especially as the body above him begins to move in and out.

It hurts where his lover's skin touches the still fresh wounds, and he feels as though he is being taken completely and utterly.

Loki was wrong before when he thought he should play Dracula. Steve is the vampire. Steve is the one claiming his blood, enthralling him, emptying his mind and his soul of everything except the artist.

"My Darling," the god breathes as he strains against the ropes. "My beautiful Darling. I want to hold you."

"Try," Steve whispers into his ear. The feel of Loki squirming beneath him is intoxicating. He can't get enough. He wants more, wants it all. He wants to leave nothing for S.H.I.E.L.D. or anyone else. His cock bores into Loki over and over again with single-minded purpose. "Keep trying," he commands before biting down on his lover's shoulder.

The god yelps and shivers and struggles against the ropes. "I can't," he exclaims as his arms become numb. "Oh, Captain!"

Steve lifts his head to look in the green eyes. "Then come for me. Come for me right now."

Loki comes uncontrollably, forcefully, loudly. His body spasms, pulsing white ejaculate between them, before finally going limp. He feels his lover still working within him. Six, eight, twelve more thrusts before the body above his tenses and jerks and finally falls heavily on top of him.

"Holy moley, that was good," Steve breathes.

"My arms are numb," the god says quietly.

The artist gently moves off of him and swiftly, softly unties each knot until Loki is free. Steve throws away the used condom before sitting behind his lover and massaging the shoulders and arms that had been restrained not five minutes before.

"Better, Kitten?"

Loki nods. There is a brief silence before he speaks. "If you wish me to spy for you, of course I will. Just do not ask me to give you up."

"Never. Not even if Fury himself were to order it."

The god sighs in relief as Steve's hands continue to rub life back into his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sure you saw the Pairings section at the top. Hopefully, it won't be too spoiler-y. If it is or becomes so, let me know.

Special thanks to JayElem0 for the following idea: "Tony suggests using Loki as an inside guy. After much cajoling and wheedling and sexy time on Steve's part, Loki agrees." Not a whole lot of cajoling & wheedling, but I hope the sexy time was satisfying.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and for your continued support!


	30. To Recruit

**Pairings:** Tony & Thor, Steve & Loki (explicit)

**Disclaimer:** Characters are Marvel's, and I make no money from them.

* * *

"He'll do it," Steve tells Tony.

"Really? That fast?" The billionaire eyes the soldier suspiciously. "Trouble in paradise?"

"No. We're fine." A smile comes unbidden as his thoughts momentarily go to the previous night's fun. Steve doesn't see Tony's look of jealousy. "We do have certain conditions." He goes through the four he and Loki talked about then looks expectantly at Stark.

"Those seem fair. I, on the other hand, am still working on Fury. So it might be a day or two."

"Need any help?"

"Are you seriously offering? I thought you didn't want this."

"I don't. But I know it's necessary. And I want Loki to have all of the support he needs to get through it safely."

Tony makes a snide comment about Steve being the perfect boyfriend, probably because he's feeling like such a bad one.

Last night, after getting off the elliptical machine, he took a shower and ended up masturbating to fantasies of Thor. What's worse is that Pepper and Jane didn't enter into it at all. Nope, it was all the golden god ravishing him on a Viking ship after he had been taken prisoner. (Oh, God, it was basically a bad romance novel. He might as well be Bella to Thor's Edward…And _why_ does he know that? He blames Pepper.)

"I'll go talk to Fury," Tony concludes and walks away. He takes the elevator to the 72nd floor and goes down the short hall to the Director's office. He knocks twice on the open door and sticks his head in. "Hey, Shaft."

Fury scowls at the billionaire. Setting down his pen, he asks, "What is it, Mr. Stark?"

"Remember that idea I had yesterday about trying to get Loki or someone like him to spy on Hydra for us? Well, forget it."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." He turns to go.

"Now hold on, Stark. Coulson seemed to think your idea had merit."

"Really? Huh. Well, I was wrong. Even if Loki does fancy Cap, there's no way he'd agree to help."

Fury tilts his head. "So you believe Dr. Banner's contention that Loki was worried about Captain America, and that's why he tried to save him?"

Tony shrugs. "Makes more sense than 'his heart grew three sizes that day'. But it doesn't matter. I'm sure he knows you'd just send him back to Asgard."

"We could offer him sanctuary in exchange for his help," the Director brainstorms.

"But could we trust him? I mean, really?"

"Hmmm. Too bad Loki isn't interested in Agent Romanoff. She could probably get him to do anything."

"No doubt," Tony agrees. "You don't think Cap has it in him?"

"Captain Steve Rogers?" Fury asks, making it very obvious that he doesn't.

"Granted Steve is no Black Widow when it comes to seduction. But what he lacks in feminine wiles he makes up for in all-American good looks and aw-shucks sincerity. And I suspect that's a huge turn-on to the God of Mischief."

Fury considers the possibility. "Do you think Captain Rogers would do it?"

Tony shrugs again. "I don't know. Ask the ever-competent Agent Romanoff. Get her opinion." He walks away feeling very proud of himself.

Director Nick Fury asks his administrative assistant to get Agent Romanoff into his office. He doesn't wait long before the red-head arrives.

"You asked to see me, Sir?"

He gives her an overview of his conversation with Mr. Stark. "My question to you is, do you think Captain Rogers would be willing to meet with Loki, assuming we can find him, and…convince him to help us?"

"I think Captain Rogers would be willing to do that."

The answer surprises the Director. "Really? Do you know something I don't?"

She tells him about Steve's feelings for Loki but only because it is pertinent to making the decision in using him to recruit the god.

Fury rubs his forehead. "So you're telling me that Captain Steve Rogers has a crush on Loki."

"Yes, Sir."

"And how long have you known this?"

"Not long - a week, maybe two. But there's still the matter of how to get ahold of Loki."

The Director nods. "Speak to Rogers first. Make sure he's game. We'll worry about getting in touch with Loki later…as well as how much of our soul we're willing to sell to deal with him."

xxx

Natasha asks Steve to lunch outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Captain knows exactly what the invitation is about. He can't decide whether to let Natasha know about the relationship (not all of it, just the general overview) or not. He talks it through with Tony.

If everyone continues to think that Cap and Loki have not met since the Doombots, they could use the same communication plan as before. Leave a note at the site. That should fool everyone…except Bruce.

If they tell everyone what Bruce believes, then Natasha will be just as curious as Tony was. And there would be lots of questions about why Steve is willing to meet the god again after being tied to the chair and tormented.

If they tell everyone that Steve and Loki are…friends?...acquaintances. That would raise eyebrows but might not be horrible. They could tell Bruce that Loki went to Steve afterwards and apologized. They could tell everyone else that…what? They could tell them most of what Bruce knows, leaving out what happened at the warehouse.

Or they could tell everyone the truth, that Steve and Loki are lovers. Everyone would freak, and the mission would be abandoned in order to persecute the men.

Option 3, or the Already-Met-But-No-Warehouse-Incident Option, is chosen. It's fast. It's somewhat harmless. And it will be easier to convince everyone of that without a major freak-out.

So when as expected Natasha asks him at lunch whether he would be willing to talk to Loki about going undercover, Steve says yes and tells her how he can get in touch with the god.

Natasha is surprised by the revelation.

Steve tells her of the four, no three (in this scenario Loki isn't living with him), conditions they will probably have to meet for the god to agree. She agrees with him and suggests they talk to Fury when they return.

Fury isn't happy. (Is he ever happy?) Truthfully, if Loki only asked for immunity, his location being kept from Asgard, and protection from Asgard should it come to it, they'd be getting off easy. It's more likely Loki will make them jump through a circus-full of hoops. He suggests they get the team together and see if anyone has had any better ideas since yesterday. If not, Captain Rogers will contact Loki.

The reactions are about what anyone would expect.

Thor is all for the plan. He does not like keeping secrets from Asgard, but it would be a small price to avoid the deaths of what would surely be many Midgardians.

Tony is smug. It was his idea after all. He just sits back and watches, interjecting a witty comment every now and then. And oh, how he loves watching their faces as he makes Steve tell them about the kiss for every three questions deal. As much as Steve blushes then, it's nothing compared to the blush on his face as Tony tells them about the actual kisses.

Dr. Banner is cautious. Steve spoke to him before the meeting to explain what happened after the warehouse and how he wouldn't be bringing that up. But Bruce has seen first-hand how cruel Loki can be if he's crossed. And it would be just like S.H.I.E.L.D. to try to double-cross Loki.

Natasha is suspicious. Natasha is always suspicious. She doesn't trust Loki, especially after what he did to Clint. But she trusts Steve…well, less now than before. But she knows he's a good guy, maybe too good. And though she hates to admit it, Tony's is the best idea they have. It's a good sign that Loki appears to return Steve's interest, although it was incredibly stupid of them to do what they did without backup. She's willing to accept the plan but knows it will be a miracle if it works.

Coulson is upset that his idol has met secretly with Loki and apparently has a man-crush on him. God, he hopes it's just a man-crush. Phil doesn't think he'll be able to handle it if it's something more. Loki did save Captain Rogers' life. So it is understandable that the Captain would feel gratitude. But when Tony describes the kisses and the Captain doesn't deny it but only blushes more, Phil's view of Captain Rogers alters permanently.

And then there is Agent Barton. Agent Barton who says nothing at all but remains quite passive as everyone talks. Agent Barton, whose tense muscles escape everyone's notice except Natasha's and Director Fury's. Clint listens, the anger and disbelief building with each passing moment. And when he learns that the great Captain Steve Rogers actually kissed that evil son of a bitch, he knows the world has gone to hell. And when everyone agrees with Tony's ludicrous plan, he can't hold his tongue any longer.

"Are you shitting me?" Clint stands and looks at each one of them in turn. "Does everyone really not remember what that asshole did? Do I really need to remind you?"

Director Fury, his voice controlled, asks, "Do you have another idea, Agent Barton? 'Cause if you do, I'm all ears." He waits, sees the frustration on Barton's face and in his movements. "Okay then. It would appear this is our best option…unless Agents Coulson and Romanoff have found someone deep inside to turn?"

"No, Sir," Coulson says dejectedly. "But I'd like to keep looking.

"By all means, keep looking." Fury turns his attention to the super soldier. "In the meantime, Captain Rogers, please contact Loki and begin negotiations."

"Yes, Sir," Steve replies.

Clint punches a whole in the wall and storms out of the room.

xxx

After Steve leaves the note, he contacts Loki using the arm tap to let him know that it's there. He knows S.H.I.E.L.D. will be watching to see that the note is picked up.

When he gets home, Loki is sitting in one of the chairs and reading the letter. "Central Park again?"

"Seemed like a safe, public place."

"Will they agree to our conditions?"

"I believe so."

Green eyes look at the blond and notice he's holding two plastic bags, one large and one small. "What's that?"

Steve smiles. "A gift…for agreeing to this and for being you."

Loki stands and takes the small bag first. He opens it and pulls out a carton of cream. There is a question in the green eyes that the artist doesn't answer. "Thank you," the god says and puts it on the table. He then takes the large plastic bag and pulls out a large amount of furry, black material.

The bag drops to the floor as Loki holds up what he now realizes is a costume. After moving it around in his hands, he finally gets it the correct way up. There's a tail…and a hood with ears.

"This is a joke," Loki insists.

"Now why would you say that?" Steve takes the costume and holds it up in front of his lover's body. "You're my kitten, and I want you to look like my kitten and drink some cream."

"And this will arouse you?" The words are dripping with disbelief.

Steve shrugs. "Won't know until you try."

"Am I to put it on now?"

"No, Kitten. The cream is for dessert. First, we eat. Then you change."

Steve wants to go out, and they return to the restaurant in Chinatown…their restaurant. Loki does not need a fork this time, and he relishes the happy pride he sees in the blue eyes as they eat.

"I'm sorry we didn't do this sooner," Steve says as he feeds Loki some of his Chicken Lo Mein. He's starting to feel apprehensive about the whole spying thing.

"It's fine," Loki replies. "I rather like having you all to myself in that tiny apartment. It feels as though we're the only two people in the world."

"Still, I'd like to show you more, take you to the places I love."

"Well, once this S.H.I.E.L.D. business is concluded, you can do just that."

After their meal, they go directly home. Steve tells Loki to put on the costume immediately. The god moves slowly. When he finally returns from the bathroom, it is with a scowl on his face.

"This is ridiculous."

Steve is trying really hard not to laugh. The costume is very loose and looks more like a sack with limbs and a tail. The hood has a large hole where the god's face fits. The ears sit atop of his head all pink and perky.

"It's lacking something," the artist admits. He pulls out his body paint and uses the black to add three whiskers to each side of Loki's face. "There!"

The god is not amused.

Steve tells him to go sit at the table. Once seated, a small bowl of cream is set in front of him.

"Drink up," the artist says.

The Trickster stares at the bowl and lifts an eyebrow. "Well, it's not the milky white substance I was hoping to swallow tonight, but I'll give it a try."

"You have a filthy mouth."

"You love my filthy mouth."

"Drink," Steve orders.

Loki tries to lift it between his hands.

"No, Kitten. No paws. You have to lick it up."

Green eyes glare at the soldier before he bends over and starts trying to lick up the cream. After a few tries, Loki finally says he cannot. None of the liquid is making it into his mouth.

"Then make your tongue rough. That's how real cats do it."

The god nods as the magic works to roughen his tongue. He goes back to lapping up the cream. It's quite good, actually. And he finishes it fairly quickly. But when he looks up at his lover, he sees only an amused grin. "Did this not arouse you?"

"Not particularly," he admits. "But I love that you did it, even though I know you're hating it."

"Perhaps if it were more cat-like…"

The costume begins tightening, conforming to the god's body. The fur becomes less fuzzy and more sleek and shiny. The tail begins to flit back and forth. The ears begin to swivel as though catching sound. Claws can be seen coming out of the fingers and feet. The skin of Loki's face darkens to match the new fur. And when he smiles, his canine teeth appear longer and more pointed. "Better?"

Steve swallows. "It's…It's…frightening and…kind of…sexy."

Loki climbs on top of him and begins licking his neck with the roughened tongue. His hands stroke the god's body, and the fur feels like an actual cat's.

"This is…This is too weird."

The god pulls away. "I thought you wanted a cat."

"I wanted…" Steve is having trouble thinking with Loki looking so alien.

"You wanted to make fun of me," Loki says as his facial features return to normal. He pushes the hood off his head.

The artist shakes his head. "No, Kitten. I just wanted to have a little fun. I thought you'd think it was funny."

Loki rolls his eyes. "It was a little funny," he admits. He gets off of Steve and walks a little ways away.

The tail sways languidly. Steve gets up and strokes it. "Do you feel that?"

"No." Loki looks at his lover. "I believe it's my turn," he declares.

Steve is suddenly nervous, especially when that naughty smile appears on the god's lips. His underwear feels different, tighter…much tighter.

"Don't leave me waiting, Captain. Please remove your clothes," Loki says as he begins to strip off the modified cat costume.

The artist slowly takes off his t-shirt. He removes his shoes and socks. Finally, he unfastens his pants and lets them drop.

Loki's smile widens as he sees the little black shorts with the big silver zipper in the front that barely contains his lover's cock. "As you can see, our tastes are a tad different. You wish to cover me. I wish to unveil you."

Steve feels incredibly exposed, especially as Loki, now completely naked, begins to walk slowly around him.

"Has anyone told you what an amazing ass you have?"

The artist blushes uncontrollably.

Loki continues. "Do you have any idea how much I want to bury myself in it? Do you have any idea how confusing that is, especially when I want so much for you to be within me, filling me?" He's in front of Steve by this point, running a hand down the firm chest. He leans in and kisses a corner of the artist's mouth.

Steve grabs Loki's neck and pulls him into a hungry, open-mouthed kiss. He gently pushes the god away. "You were saying something about swallowing a milky white substance?"

The god smiles. "Yes. Yes, I was."

"Look in the nightstand."

Inside the top drawer is a small bottle of red liquid. The god reads the label: Strawberry flavored tingle drops. He removes the cap, ensures nothing will block the flow of liquid, then returns to his lover. He puts a few drops on Steve's neck and begins to suck on it hungrily. He then places a few drops on Steve's clavicle and sucks on that. Lower and lower down the Captain's body he travels until he is on his knees.

The tiny black shorts are taut against the artist's bulging cock. Loki uses his teeth to unzip them. He slips his hands within them, grabbing Steve's ass and giving it a firm squeeze. Then he pushes the shorts down so that his lover can step out of them.

Loki puts a few drops of the liquid on the erection in front of him. "Is it as advertised?"

Steve's eyes are closed. "I feel something, but not much."

"Well, let's see if you feel this," the god says before wrapping his lips halfway down his lover's cock.

"I feel that," the artist chokes out. "How does it taste?"

Loki let's Steve's dick slide out of his mouth. "Not bad. Though whenever I eat strawberries, I may have a sudden desire to suck your cock."

"You make that sound like a bad thing." He grabs a fistful of Loki's hair. "Open."

The god's mouth opens, his salivary glands coating it in moisture. Then it is filled with Steve's the engorged cock. A content growl comes from his throat, causing the artist to thrust into him. Loki sucks hungrily. His hands hold onto Steve's ass with a firm grip, spreading the cheeks just a bit.

Steve begins to thrust in and out of him. But then the artist pulls him away and awkwardly gets the duffel bag. He retrieves the anal beads, the box of condoms, and their regular lubricant. Handing them to Loki, he says, "I want this."

Loki smiles and suggests that his lover get on the bed while he prepares the beads. He puts them in the condom and liberally spreads lubricant on them. Then he gets Steve into position, back on the bed, legs up and wide. The god decides to use his finger to tease the anus and maybe feel inside the Midgardian. "This?" he asks as he puts a little pressure against the opening.

"Yes." He chokes out a painful moan as Loki's finger breaches him.

"Ssshhh," the god sighs. He feels Steve tighten around him, and his own cock is now engorged and ready. He moves his finger ever so slowly and gently in and out of his lover. "Are you sure you want the beads? Would you not rather have me?"

"But then you can't suck me."

He knows the artist has a point. "What if I suck you and then take you? Or take you and then suck you? I don't think I'd last long inside of you," he states, hoping the words will persuade.

"Loki," Steve barely gets out before a second finger is invading him. "Damn!" He can feel the fingers moving inside him. It hurts but it also feels good. "The beads, Loki! I want the beads, and I want your mouth around my cock. Do you understand?"

The fingers are pulled out. A moment later, the beads are shoved halfway up the soldier's ass. Steve grunts at the new intrusion. But before he can think about it, Loki is working his cock, and the world falls away.

The artist is content to lie there as the god's mouth and tongue suck and stroke. The beads are pushed further inside him every few minutes. His fingers grasp the dark hair as his other hand grips the pillow at his head.

"That's it, Kitten. Just like that." He closes his eyes. "Oh, God, you make me feel so good."

Loki purrs and listens for his lover's moan. He isn't disappointed.

Steve begins to writhe on the bed. His hips buck up, wanting more friction, more heat, more wetness, more Loki. "Yes! That! Oh, God!" he moans as his lover purrs again. His mouth opens, and a sound of utter pleasure escapes his lips as his body begins to convulse.

Loki pulls out the beads as soon as the first taste of semen registers on his tongue. He swallows, content, smiling, but still needing his own release.

The god takes advantage of Steve's relaxed state to quickly put on a condom and lubricate up. He quietly positions himself. "Darling?"

Blue eyes still closed, Steve replies with a sleepy hum.

"I love you. And whatever you have to do to me, I know this will have been worth it."

The artist's eyes fly open just before Loki thrusts into him. His body immediately tenses, but it doesn't hinder the god who is already creating a rhythm with his thrusts. Suddenly, a pulse of pleasure shoots through the blond.

"Holy…What was that?" he asks just before it shoots through him again.

"It's what you give me," Loki replies breathlessly. His head is already swimming. Steve feels more amazing than he imagined. As his lover begins to moan, he asks, "Does it please you?"

"Holy…Nnnggh!" Loki kisses him then, the god's moans vibrating against his lips. He feels the Trickster shudder then collapse.

Loki slowly disconnects himself from his lover then sits on the edge of the bed. He removes the condom and tosses it into the garbage. "I apologize. I couldn't help myself." The only response is silence. When he can't take it anymore, he turns and looks at his lover.

"You took, Kitten. You aren't supposed to take."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Steve examines the man staring back at him. "You're lucky it felt that good. But I can't let this go unpunished."

"I know. Whatever you wish."

Steve considers the options. "Get the black mask. Go stand next to the t.v."

"How long? May I ask how long?"

"Forty-five minutes." He lets that sink in. "I should make it an hour, but…"

"But you liked it?" Loki tilts his head and tries to see the answer in the blue eyes.

"Forty-five minutes," Steve says again. "And put on some pants. I don't want to be looking at your cock the whole time." He quietly adds, "Too tempting."

It is a long 45 minutes.

Loki likes to take. It is part of his nature. It is a part of his upbringing. As a Prince of Asgard, they were encouraged to take, to believe it was theirs to begin with. But he knows he shouldn't have taken Steve. He doesn't regret it, not a single bit. The very few minutes he was able to hold on were enough to verify that the Captain is a far better bottom than Fandral.

Loki suddenly realizes the danger of what he's done. Not only did he defy his lover, he may have just given himself a desire for more. It frightens him. It shames him. And then he regrets. He should have been stronger.

Steve sees the transformation from acceptance to understanding to repentance. His ass is sore. His body is spent. But he wants nothing more than to go and wrap his arms around Loki. But there are still 22 minutes to go.

He pulls out his sketchbook and draws his memory of the god in the horrible cat costume complete with look of displeasure.

Loki wraps his arms around himself and lowers his head. The darkness is becoming unbearable. It reminds him of his time in the darkness of space when he had lost everything. And just when he thinks he'll be lost in the darkness forever, he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder.

The blindfold is removed, and the two kindest eyes Loki has ever seen are looking right at him. He's wrapped in strong arms and is given a gentle kiss.

"I'm so sorry, Darling."

"I know."

Steve guides Loki back to bed, and they lie under the covers wrapped in each other's arms.

"Do you hate me?" Loki asks quietly.

"Of course not, Kitten. I'm disappointed." Steve strokes his lover's hair. "You have to obey me. You don't know Hydra like I do. And if something were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself."

Loki lifts his head to look at Steve. "You're not going to lose me. Magic, remember?" the god smiles hopefully.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Loki puts his head on Steve's chest and falls asleep to the sound of his lover's heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N:** So this chapter did not end quite the way I had anticipated and probably not the way the following users did, either. Still, big Thank You's to Smile-Evily who thought "Steve should get something for Loki...to bring out Loki's playful side with prank items as gifts..." and to charlotte .elliott .3 who suggested that Loki "...could dress up in a cat costume..."

Thank you for reading & following & favoriting & reviewing. This story, this initial one-shot, has now officially become my longest posted story. And that is all because of you! Thank you! (and possibly damn you...but mostly thank you)


	31. To Demand

**Pairings:** Steve & Loki (explicit), small mentions of Tony & Thor

**Disclaimer:** Usual stuff. Marvel owns. etc.

* * *

"Captain Rogers, I cannot tell you how happy your note made me."

Steve, in khaki pants and a red dress shirt, and Loki, looking dashing in a light grey two-piece suit and white shirt, are sitting in Central Park. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are all around them hidden in plain sight though not very well.

Loki continues. "I see you brought friends this time."

"They insisted."

"So you've told them of our little…arrangement?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Tony told them, actually, and enjoyed explaining it a little too much."

Loki smiles seductively and puts his hand on Steve's knee. "So does our arrangement still stand?" He squeezes it gently.

The soldier is amazed at how the god can still make him blush. "I'm not here to ask you questions. I'm here to make you a proposition."

"Captain Rogers propositioning me? Be still my heart." He slides his hand further up Steve's leg. "How may I be of service?"

The Captain places his hand over the god's and removes it from his thigh. "We need your help."

"Help?" Loki raises their hands and places a kiss on Steve's knuckles. "And what do I get in return?"

The artist reclaims his hand. "Immunity for the Chitauri invasion for one. Others to be negotiated."

"I do so enjoy negotiating with you."

"From what I remember, you don't negotiate so much as demand."

Loki smiles mischievously. "I don't recall you complaining about the outcome. In fact, you were rather enthusiastic. But tell me, where are these negotiations to take place?"

xxx

As soon as Loki appears in the building, Director Nick Fury knows this is a bad idea. He's taken precautions. Hulk will be in the room with Loki the entire time to ensure the god doesn't get any bad ideas.

Once in the S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogation room with Hulk, the Director can see the Trickster is nervous. (The self-satisfied smirk is gone.) "Hello, Loki. I'd say it's nice to see you again, but then I'd be lying."

The god rises from his seat and buttons his jacket before greeting Director Fury by name. "Where is Captain Rogers?"

"Captain Rogers is busy with more important things. You'll be dealing with me…and Hulk." Fury inclines his head towards the big green guy taking up half the room.

"I will only negotiate with Captain Rogers."

"Captain Rogers has no authority to offer you anything. So you can wait to speak with him, but anything he promises will not be backed by S.H.I.E.L.D."

Loki understands, but he will not give up so easily. "The Captain already promised me immunity for past misdeeds. Was that authorized or no?"

"That was authorized."

"Then my second demand is an hour alone with Captain Rogers."

All eyes behind the two-way mirror turn to Steve. The super soldier keeps his eyes on the men in the other room.

"You don't even know what we're asking you to do."

The god shakes his head. "That demand is simply for me to continue speaking with you."

Director Fury scowls. He hates this guy.

"It's fine, Director. You can agree," Captain America says over the comm.

Fury stares blankly at Loki. "Done. One hour alone with Captain Rogers. But you do not get to force him to do anything he doesn't want to do." Nick isn't sure why he said that. It isn't like he expects the god to keep his word.

Loki unbuttons his jacket and sits. He smiles pleasantly. "Then let us continue." He listens as the one-eyed man explains what is needed from him and why. He does not interrupt the Director during this soliloquy. He does not react to anything being said. He does his best not to be distracted by the presence of the large green creature that flung him around Stark Tower.

Fury concludes, "In exchange, we are willing to forgive your role in the Chitauri war, and we will keep your location a secret from Asgard."

"And Thor? Can you keep this from him?"

"No. But he approved offering this to you and has agreed to the same terms."

"And should they learn I am here?"

"They won't."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "You don't know Thor as well as I do. They will find out. Most likely, he will tell them even if he does not mean to."

"Then we will protect you as best we can."

"Good. Unnecessary, of course, but still nice to hear. I would also like the green creature to apologize."

"I'm sure Dr. Banner –"

"No," Loki interrupts. "Not Dr. Banner. Hulk."

The Hulk growls.

The Trickster hopes Steve doesn't get too angry at this, but he cannot pass up such an amazing opportunity. It is, after all, what he would do if he and the Captain were not having sex. "Also, I would like some water. Please ensure that Agent Barton is the one to deliver it."

Clint's voice is heard over Fury's comm. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!"

"You shouldn't press your luck," Fury warns ominously.

"I'm not." Loki leans back in his chair and sets his feet on the table. "You see, you need me far more than I need you. I've managed to avoid Asgard for several months now. If you tell them I am here, I will simply disappear again. And it isn't as though you can hold me…even with your green brute…not if you want my help." He lets that sink in then continues. "And so, Hulk is to apologize, Agent Barton is to bring me water, and Thor is to acknowledge that I am the rightful king of Asgard." He smiles as he hears a rumble from the other side of the two-way mirror.

Fury's eye gives a quick look towards the mirror then returns to the madman in front of him. "Will there be anything else?"

"Who's left? Agent Romanoff and Mister Stark, yes? Agent Romanoff is formidable. She has earned my respect, and so I ask nothing of her. Mister Stark…" Loki searches his mind for something appropriate. "Mister Stark is simply to ask for my help. His request should contain the word 'please' and indicate that I am the only one capable of infiltrating Hydra."

"I hate this guy," Stark says on the other side of the mirror. Steve shoots the billionaire a stern look.

"I'll see what I can do," Fury says flatly and gets up.

"Oh, and one more thing," Loki adds as Fury opens the door. "I wish to see Agent Coulson."

Every Avenger tenses at the request. Fury leaves the room and slams the door shut behind him.

xxx

Agent Barton strides into the interrogation room. He slams a glass of water down on the table, causing a third of the contents to splash out. He glares at Loki, turns around, and stalks away. It takes less than 30 seconds. Loki huffs out a laugh and takes a drink.

Tony Stark enters the room next. He stands rather than sits, arms crossed at his chest. "Please help us," he says in a monotone. "You're the only one who can infiltrate Hydra and get us the information we need. Help us, Loki-Wan Kenobi. You're our only hope." He stares at the black-haired god. "Is that enough?"

"Once more with feeling."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Do you really want to press it, Loverboy?"

The threat is clear to Loki even if it remains unsaid. "On second thought, that is enough."

Brown eyes turn to the big green guy in the room. "You wanna get this over with now?"

"Hulk apologize for smashing puny god."

Tony laughs. "I think that's as good as it's gonna get." The billionaire leaves, passing Thor at the doorway. Their arms brush against each other causing a little wave of electricity between them.

Thor stares at his brother.

Loki looks around the room then back at his brother. "Well? I'm waiting."

The God of Thunder grimaces. "You were the rightful king of Asgard at one time…but no longer. Odin is king, as it should be."

The Trickster stands and tilts his head. "Do you still love me, Brother?"

Tears glisten in the cool blue eyes of the blond god. "Yes, though I know it is foolish. Did you ever love me?" he asks in return.

"With all my heart," Loki replies sincerely. "A part of me always will. But I have outgrown you. And I have learned what it is like to live in the sun. And I will never return to your shadow."

"It was never my intention for you to live there. We were always equal in my eyes."

"Now who is the Liesmith?" the dark-haired god asks remembering only some of the many times after a fighting lesson or a battle that Thor announced himself better than all. "Go. You have fulfilled my demand. Send in Agent Coulson. Then let me have my hour with the Captain."

Thor leaves in silence. Captain Rogers and Agent Coulson enter the interrogation room. Coulson's face is a blank.

"Agent Coulson," Loki begins. "I wish to apologize for stabbing you in the back."

Phil's eyes flick to Loki then return to the far wall.

"I assume it left a scar?" the god asks.

"It did."

"I can heal it if you wish."

Coulson looks at the god and wonders how Captain America of all people could like him. "Nah. It reminds me of what you really are."

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"Evil. But I accept your apology. If there's nothing else…?"

"Not a thing," the god replies. Captain America dismisses Coulson and the Hulk. They leave, closing the door behind them.

Loki, his face devoid of any mirth, asks, "Are we to do this here?"

"Yes."

Green eyes look into each of the three cameras in the room before their feeds turn to static. Then he turns to the two-way mirror. "No peaking," he says and waves his hand over the glass. A layer of thick ice covers the surface. He turns to the Captain. "And no listening."

"Is it off?" Steve asks.

"Yes." Tears well up in his green eyes.

The artist wraps Loki in his arms. "Are you okay, Kitten?" The god is holding him tight, head buried in his shoulder. Steve rubs soothing circles over Loki's back. He feels a kiss against his neck then another and another traveling up to his jaw. Soon, their lips meet…and then their tongues and their teeth. It's getting very heated very quickly.

Loki pulls away. The tears are gone replaced by a look of absolute lust. "Slow down, Captain. Someone could walk in or look through the tiny glass in the door."

"Take care of it," Steve orders huskily. He's surprised at how quickly he's become aroused. The idea of taking Loki here at S.H.I.E.L.D. is making the blood flow straight to his privates.

The Trickster flicks his hand at the door. The glass darkens. The door seals shut with a hiss.

Steve pulls Loki into a deep kiss then grinds his pelvis against his lover. He's rewarded with a soft moan and a responding grind that rubs against his swelling cock. His hands work to unfasten his lover's trousers. He stops suddenly and presses his forehead to Loki's. He sighs in disappointment. "Condom."

"Breast pocket."

Steve smiles as he reaches to get it. "I love you."

Loki responds with a kiss as his fingers busy themselves with the Captain's trousers. He's suddenly pushed away and turned around. His pants are pushed down, and he's bent over the table. His hands reach to the other side and grab hold of the edge. He hears the condom wrapper, and anticipation makes his body tingle.

The only lubricant they have is spit, so Steve sticks his fingers into his own mouth before pushing them into his lover. He works the digits in and out of the Trickster, spreading them to help stretch out the entrance.

Heavy breaths and intermittent moans come from Loki as he's finger fucked over a S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogation table. The very idea makes him want to laugh, and he does so with a mirth that can only come with leading another, especially Captain America, to debauchery.

Oh, but the artist is talented. At this rate, the god will be coming before he's entered. But then those wonderful fingers leave him. "Tell me you aren't through."

"I'm not through," Steve replies. He runs his hand over the god's cock, letting the pre-cum coat his hand before rubbing it over the condom he's wearing. The Trickster moans in response to the touch. Steve lines himself up and pauses, letting the anticipation build. Finally, he thrusts his cock into the god.

Loki shudders and groans. "Oh, Darling. Oh, yes."

Steve works slowly. His eyes check the glass and the two-way mirror to ensure they cannot be seen. He runs his left hand under the white dress shirt feeling his way up Loki's spine. His right hand is gripping his lover's hip as he works in and out. He lets the god adjust the angle and knows it's right when the head bends forward and the slim hands grip the table's edge so hard the knuckles turn white.

"Harder. Please," Loki breathes between unintelligible moans.

The pace increases. Both of the artist's hands are on the god's hips now. He's starting to grunt with every forward thrust of his body. Then he feels Loki shudder beneath him, a contained yell through gritted teeth accompanies the spasms. Steve feels the constriction around his cock. The feeling sends him over the edge, and he ejaculates with the next few, hard thrusts

Their orgasms pass in euphoric silence and heavy breaths.

Steve releases Loki slowly. The god cleans up the evidence of their deed. Pants are pulled up, and shirts are tucked within them. When nothing is left to be done, the super soldier sits and pulls the god into his lap. Loki wraps his arms around his lover. They kiss.

"How much time?" Loki asks.

Steve looks at the clock on the wall. "About 20 minutes."

"Should we let them see now?"

"No. Let them keep guessing." He runs a finger down Loki's nose. "Besides, I want you all to myself."

But it's hard for the soldier to not surface in this room. And in between kisses and soft touches they discuss how Loki will communicate with the Avengers once he's inside Hydra.

xxx

Steve opens the interrogation room door. Agent Coulson, Agent Romanoff, and Director Fury are outside.

"You all right, Cap?" Fury asks.

"Yes, Sir."

Loki smirks. "Don't worry, Director. I kept my end of the bargain. He did nothing he did not wish to do."

The one brown eye glowers at the Trickster. "Now that your demands have been met, there are some operational details we need to go over. If you will follow me…"

"But of course."

As the Captain and the God of Mischief pass her, Natasha notes their kiss-swolen lips and the new wrinkles in Loki's suit.

The group heads to a nearby conference room, Fury in the lead and the two agents bringing up the rear.

The rest of the Avengers are seated around the conference table. Dr. Banner is his human self and looking tired. Clint is a study in cold anger. And Tony and Thor are working very hard at not looking at each other.

The newcomers take their seats.

"First," Fury begins, "we have to set up protocols for communication."

Steve immediately jumps in. "We've already discussed that, Sir." He swallows when he notices all eyes are on him. "During the hour…when we talked about the mission…which is what we did."

"I'll need two pieces of paper," Loki tells them. Two pieces of blank paper are shoved towards him by Agent Coulson. "Agent Romanoff, if you would be so kind as to prick my finger."

Black Widow pulls out a dagger. She steadies Loki's hand with her left as her right cuts into his index finger.

"Thank you." The Trickster lets three drops of blood fall onto each paper before wiping away the wound. He runs his hand over them. He slides one of the pages towards Director Fury. Putting his hand on top of the other one, he speaks. "Avengers. This is how we shall communicate."

All of the words except the first appear in red script on the paper in front of the Director.

"And we can communicate with you the same way?"

"No. It would not bode well if they were to find your words on my person. I will contact you every week or so with a location, a date, and a time to meet. You can give me any words of wisdom then." Loki thinks for a moment. "Or I may just pop in for a chat."

The looks of fear and apprehension on everyone's faces after that last statement makes Steve want to laugh, but he knows that would be inappropriate. "That will be fine, Loki," he says for the group. "Just be sure you check in at least once a day so we know you're okay."

"Will you be worried about me, Captain?"

Fury finds his voice. "He'll be worried about the mission…as will we all."

"Is there anything else?" Loki asks.

They discuss a few more details, go over the Hydra hierarchy, and determine a strategy for the Trickster's self-introduction.

Finally the dark-haired god rises. Everyone in the room rises in reaction. Loki smiles at them all. He places a gentle kiss on Steve's cheek and whispers a final "I love you" before looking one last time into the blue eyes and disappearing.

Clint looks at Natasha and says, "Well, we're fucked."

Steve scowls and leaves the room not noticing how closely Black Widow is watching him.

* * *

**A/N:** So here we are in full story mode. I could not resist having Steve take Loki in interrogation. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Thanks to Smile-Evily who correctly noted that "it would be fun for Loki to…fuck with [the Avenger's] heads, be annoying, that sort of stuff." And thanks to YOU for reading and reviewing! I know I've said it before, but I'm going to say it again. You all are wonderful!


	32. To Appear

**Pairings**: Steve & Loki, Tony & Pepper, Thor & Jane, Pepper & Jane (explicit)

**Disclaimer:** All characters are owned by Marvel

* * *

Loki appears on the Hydra base's helicopter pad dressed in his Asgardian armor complete with horned helmet. And though he was just in New York where the day was almost half over, here it is just beginning. It is one of the things the god finds most strange about spherical planets, that there are different times for different places. Asgard, being flat, only has one time, and so there is never any confusion as to when something is.

Here it is morning. There it is almost noon. Loki looks around and sighs.

The rising sun creates long shadows from the jeeps full of Hydra agents speeding towards the Trickster. He lifts his arms to shoulder-height and waits for them to come with a smile.

Men and a few women dressed in primary green uniforms descend from the stopped vehicles and point their weapons at the new arrival. The hoods covering the top half of their faces make them almost indistinguishable from each other.

"My friends! I am Loki of Asgard, and I have come to offer you aide," Loki calls out. "Please take me to your leader."

One of them steps forward, a man whose position obviously ranks above the rest. "You look familiar."

Loki turns to face him. "I should. Manhattan was nearly destroyed because of me. Of course, most people tend to remember the giant flying worms. It is a bit frustrating but rather convenient when I wish to walk around the city."

"Why are you here?"

The god drops his arms. "Really? Did you not hear me earlier? I am here to offer you aide," he repeats. "You are an enemy of the Avengers. I am an enemy of the Avengers. Seeing as how I no longer have an army, I thought I might use yours…you," he corrects with a slight bobbing of his head.

There is silence for a moment, the tension among the troops as thick as fog.

Loki sighs. "I arrived here in the open as a sign of good faith and a desire to work with you. I could, if you prefer, simply pop into that rather large building of yours and kill your leader instead, take your army by force. Your choice but please make it quick. I am a rather impatient man."

The man in charge motions for Loki to move towards one of the jeeps. The god nods once and complies.

xxx

It is early evening in Paris, France, and Pepper Potts is almost done with her conference duties.

It's been a long day. She was the keynote speaker that morning and met with some potential clients and stockholders most of the day. She also attended a few sessions and made sure she was present in the Stark Industries booth on the exposition floor during the highest traffic times.

All she wants to do now is drink a glass of wine and take a hot bath. The thing preventing her from that is a dinner with a journalist from the French science magazine Science & Vie.

Whoever said being a CEO was fun was lying.

xxx

Natasha convinces Steve to have lunch with her. When she suggests they go out to the corner deli, he knows she wants to discuss Loki. He agrees even though the nervousness that comes from having his lover on an undercover mission has his stomach in a tight knot.

They get seated right away, a back table that practically has Agent Romanoff's name on it. She sits where she will have a clear view to both the front and kitchen doors. Steve sits facing the deli's entrance.

They look over the menu quietly and order before Steve asks Natasha what's on her mind.

Her green eyes look at him in wide-eyed innocence. "Does something have to be on my mind? Can't I just invite you to lunch?"

He hesitates before speaking. "I'm sorry I lied to you about having met with Loki before. Nothing had really come of it…except the kissing," he admits and drops his eyes.

"Is that why you were so happy that day? Because he kissed you? Because you knew he liked you back?"

Steve stares at his hands. "Yeah. I was too embarrassed to admit it to you. Plus I knew how you'd feel about what we did."

She raises an eyebrow. "If you thought I'd be upset and believe you all to be complete and utter idiots, then you were correct. That was very dangerous."

"I know."

Thankfully the food comes then. Natasha is served a cheeseburger with bacon and fries. Steve gets a Reuben also with fries.

She lets him eat and relax a bit, sharing the ketchup bottle, letting him take a couple of bites. Then she looks directly into his eyes and asks, "So the hour you and Loki just spent together…Was that just a heavy make-out session, or did fuck on the table?"

Steve practically chokes. He has to take a drink of his orange soda to wash down the food in his mouth. He looks up at her with surprise and anxiety. "Excuse me?"

"You didn't really think I wouldn't notice, did you? The swollen lips…Loki's wrinkled suit…the mussed hair…What I'm trying to determine is how far you've let this go."

He hates lying. He hates lying to her. The Captain looks the agent directly in the eye and says, "It was only kissing and talking. That's it."

Natasha purses her lips. "I wish I could believe you, Steve. But you've become a really good liar. I'm sorry that happened. You of all people I hoped would keep some of your innocence."

"Innocence isn't possible in this day and age."

"Even so…" There is disappointment in her eyes. "So," she says to break the tension. "Are you still rooting for the Dodgers, or did you decide to go with an actual New York team?" She'll get back to Loki later. For now, she'll let him stew for a bit.

"The Dodgers will always be from Brooklyn," he tells her. He watches her shrug and take a bite of her burger. "Tasha? I'm sleeping with Loki."

xxx

The room is spartan, cold. The only decorations are a plain clock, a green flag with Hydra's emblem in yellow, and a black and white picture of a man whose face looks like a skull.

Arnold Brown is sitting behind his desk, looking at the alien on the other side. He is impressed. This base is supposed to be impregnable, and yet this man was able to appear on the helicopter pad without any warning or trouble.

"How did you get here?" the former businessman asks.

"I walked," Loki replies as a small smile plays over his lips.

"What do you want?"

The Trickster uses his silkiest voice. "I want to offer my services."

"Why?"

"My, you are a direct one, aren't you." He examines the Caucasian man with the dark-rimmed glasses, notes the greying temples in the light brown hair. The bushy mustache has retained the original hair color with only small traces of grey. Loki takes a deep breath. "Your organization appears to be the one most likely to succeed against the forces of order. Being the God of Mischief, I am not a huge fan of order, and I have been away for far too long. And so I thought I would offer my services."

The Imperial Hydra started out as a successful businessman. And one does not become a successful businessman without understanding people. "In exchange for what?"

"The satisfaction of bringing down the Avengers. The sheer joy of angering my brother. The delight of spreading some chaos in this world." He pauses for just a moment. "I assume you know of my work in Manhattan."

"I do."

"Then you know how destructive I can be." The Trickster looks about the room and remembers what he saw on the way from the helicopter pad. "But perhaps I have chosen poorly. Your lot appears to be rather fond of order." He stands. "I thank you for your time."

"Wait. Please sit," Arnold requests. He waits until the god sits before proceeding. "They say opposites attract. Yin and Yang and all that. Maybe we can work together."

"I certainly hope so," Loki says with a gleam in his eyes.

xxx

"How long?" Natasha asks once the shock has died down enough for her to speak.

"You don't want to know." Then Steve adds, "A while."

"How? Why?"

"He's…" Steve scratches the back of his head. "He's…wounded." It's the only word that comes to mind. "He sought me out. I didn't turn him away."

Anger flares within the Russian. "Well why the hell not?"

His blue eyes look at her with complete sincerity. "He needed my help."

"So you slept with him?" she asks incredulously, her voice barely above a whisper.

Steve shrugs. "Ends up I needed his help, too. I love him, Tasha. I don't expect you to understand. But I want you to know it isn't just sex…not anymore."

"So it was at first," she notes.

"I'm just a man."

"You're a stupid man, Steve Rogers."

"I know. But I also know that I've never been happier than when I'm with him."

Though she hates to admit it, Natasha believes him.

xxx

The dinner was a bit of a bore, but Pepper's duties for the day are now finally and completely done. She's feeling oddly wired though and decides to head to the hotel bar for a drink.

She orders a vodka martini with extra olives. The drink is placed in front of her. She lifts the glass and looks lovingly at the liquid inside. Pepper didn't drink any alcohol during dinner. She didn't want to risk the possibility of saying something stupid. So she relishes the anticipation of the first sip.

The glass touches her lips just before they part to let the warming liquid in.

Pepper has never tasted anything so good.

"Excuse me, Ms. Potts?"

Pepper turns to her left and sees a young brunette standing behind the seat next to her.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Jane Foster. I attended your keynote this morning," she says like a question, her hand sticking out. They shake hands. "It was very inspiring."

"Oh, I'm glad you liked it. Would you like to take a seat?" She gestures to the stool.

"Yes, thank you," the scientist smiles softly. Jane orders a cosmopolitan.

"Do I know you?" Pepper asks. "You seem very familiar."

"Well, we've never officially met, but we have something in common." She takes a sip of her drink. "We're both dating Avengers."

"Of course. You're Thor's girlfriend."

"That's me," she says a bit unenthusiastically as she lifts her glass. She takes a drink.

"Not a fan?"

Jane shrugs. "It's just hard. I never know when I'm going to see him. And then he just shows up and wants everything to be about him." She shrugs. "Okay, not really. But sometimes I'm busy, and I can't just drop everything when he decides to come by. You know?"

"Well, I can certainly sympathize, Dr. Foster."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just blah all over you. I've just been frustrated lately and nervous 'cause I don't know how Thor will react when I break up with him which I have every intention of doing the next time I see him. And, oh, God, you really don't care about any of this, do you. I'm so sorry."

Pepper puts a hand on the young woman's arm. "Dr. Foster? Jane? Breathe. It's okay." She waits for the brunette to take another drink. "And I do care. We superhero girlfriends have to stick together, right? And it's not like things are fantastically amazing between Tony and I." She takes another drink of her martini. The CEO pats the arm beneath her hand before letting it go. "Now why don't you tell me all about it."

xxx

Loki is rather impressed. His tour of the Hydra base is extensive if unfruitful in obtaining the objective. Still, he will have quite a few things to report this evening.

And then he wonders when he should be checking in. He doesn't want Steve to be unduly worried during the night, but he doesn't know how many hours apart they are. He supposes he could ask.

"Pardon me, Mr…Murphy?" he guesses. Thankfully, it is correct. Loki asks what the time is in New York.

The man whose brown eyes can be seen behind the green mask tells him that New York is approximately six hours ahead of them.

The god does the math in his head. If he waits until the evening to report, his Captain will not get the message until the morning. That will not do. If he reports in the morning, it will be received in the middle of the day. The best time would be late morning. But that might prove to be difficult.

No matter. He will contact S.H.I.E.L.D. when he can. He will visit Steve as often as possible, which shouldn't be a problem on the weekends.

Mr. Murphy invites Loki to join him in the mess hall for breakfast.

"Mess hall? Sounds…intriguing. By all means, lead the way."

xxx

Steve has spent most of lunch trying to explain what Loki means to him and, even more difficult for Natasha to accept, how Loki reciprocates those feelings.

"I hear you, Steve, and I have no doubt you care about him." The sappy look in his eyes almost makes her believe in the power of love. "But him? He doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself."

"Then how do you explain the Doombots?"

"You were seeing him even then?" It's the second, no, third time he's surprised her that day.

"I was in trouble," he reminds her. "I couldn't get anyone on the comm. I have a way of getting messages to him, so I did. I asked for help, and he came. He came, and he helped me even when Hawkeye was shooting arrows at him. And," he emphasizes with a held up finger, "he visited me every day while I was in the hospital."

Make that four. "What?! Loki was inside S.H.I.E.L.D.? How? When?" And then it becomes very clear. "The cat. I should have known. That cat…" And then Natasha remembers the first time she saw that cat. "Oh, eto piz 'dets*." _*Translates to 'This is fucked up'_

"What?"

"The day Stark pissed you off and I went to check on you…that cat was in your apartment. Loki was in your apartment." Natasha doesn't remember the last time she felt this betrayed.

Steve feels awful, but he has enough clarity of mind to say, "There's a reason Loki never made a move after he went missing."

Natasha gnaws on her lower lip. "You knew exactly where he was the whole time."

"Not the whole time but a lot of the evenings and weekends. And he hasn't hurt anyone. He's been good. He's trying."

She's trying to remain calm. "I'm going to need time to process this."

"Of course," Steve replies. "Take as long as you need. And I will answer any questions you have."

She closes her green eyes. "Please at least tell me you're on top." Her eyes open enough to see Steve blush slightly.

"If by that you mean…that…I, uh…" He can feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He takes a breath. "I'm dominant, yes."

And the fact that he knows that word puts the surprise count at five. Agent Romanoff begins to wonder if she's lost her edge or if she just had a Captain Rogers blind spot. She seriously hopes Colson's hero worship was simply rubbing off on her.

xxx

Pepper and Jane are on their third round when two men come up and offer to buy them another. They turn them down explaining that they have boyfriends. The men reply that they have wives, so it doesn't matter to them. Once Jane and Pepper explain just who their boyfriends are, the men move away.

On their fourth round, they get propositioned two more times. Well, at least they've still got it. However, the attention makes them notice the change in atmosphere. The bar has become less 'decompress' and more 'hook up'.

"Would you like to take this up to my room?" Pepper suggests. "I've got a minibar full of booze and a no men policy."

"Sounds great," Jane smiles all teeth and gums and giggles a bit.

Pepper pays the tab with her Stark Industries credit card before they head out to the lobby. She and Jane keep bumping into each other on the way to the elevator and then down the hall to the CEO's room.

Shoes come off as soon as they step inside.

Pepper tells Jane to help herself to the minibar while she goes to the bathroom.

"Don't flush! I have to go, too!" Jane calls.

"Really? You don't want me to flush?"

"Just seems like a waste of water. Working so much in New Mexico made me conscious of that sort of thing. It's a weird thing, I know. Forget I said anything."

"No, it's fine." Pepper relieves herself and washes her hands. She emerges from the bathroom. "All yours, and I didn't flush."

"Thanks." Jane takes her turn, and a loud flush is heard before she washes her hands and returns to the main room. "Very impressive," Jane says with a big smile as she's handed a glass tumbler with vodka in it

"Yeah. One of the perks of being CEO."

They lie on the bed and continue talking. They're getting along really well.

Jane reminds Pepper of Tony…the brains and science-y part. The brunette also has a lot of Tony's passion but none of Tony's ego. It's a nice change.

Jane is impressed with how easy Pepper is to talk to. She doesn't seem to be boring her companion when she talks about her experiments. And the red-head totally understands her concerns and complications with Thor.

They talk about the aliens in Manhattan and bond over how helpless both felt as they watched the news. They recall the relief after it was over and knew the men they loved were safe. Pepper talks about the change she's noticed in Tony, nothing grand or easily pinpointed but definitely there. They compare notes on Thor and Tony and laugh at the idiotic things both have done and continue to do.

"You should have seen Thor's face the first time he saw my tattoo."

"You have a tattoo?"

"Yeah," Jane replies sheepishly. "I got it in grad school."

"Can I see?"

The brunette gets off the bed and takes off her pants. She's wearing white cotton boyshort style underwear. Keeping her back to Pepper, the uses her right index finger to pull down the fabric from her right ass cheek. A small atom is exposed.

Pepper leans over to get a better look. "Ooh, that's cute!"

"I know, right?" She smiles her toothy smile and lets the underwear cover her ass again. Then she climbs back on the bed, her pants forgotten on the floor. "Do you have one, Miss CEO?"

"I do," Pepper admits.

"Do show."

Pepper gets up and takes off her skirt, her ass clearly visible in the light green thong she's wearing. She faces Jane and shows the small red chili pepper on her left upper thigh. "It's a pepper, 'cause, you know, my name."

"Cute! Did it hurt?" Jane asks as Pepper lies back down. "I got mine on my ass, 'cause I figured it'd hurt less."

"Yeah, it hurt," Pepper admits. "I'll never get another one. That's for sure. But I like it. It's like my own little secret."

"Totally!" The brunette rolls over closer to her companion. She smiles as the red-head reaches up and moves a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"You're very pretty," Pepper decides.

"So are you." Jane leans closer.

Pepper giggles then stops abruptly. "I think I might be a little drunk," she announces as she nods her head.

"Maybe a little." Jane gives the woman below her a soft kiss. And it is soft. The lips are soft, and there are no whiskers to aggravate either of their mouths. "Sorry. I haven't kissed a woman since college. I forgot how nice it was."

"We shouldn't do this." Pepper is starting to sober up now. Her heart is picking up speed, and she suddenly feels exposed from the waist down.

"What? A friendly kiss between new friends?"

"Is that what we are?" She strokes Jane's cheek.

"I'd like to think so."

Pepper gently guides the brunette's head down, and they kiss again. It's just as soft, just as pleasurable as before. Their mouths open at the same time. And unlike their boyfriend's tongues that tend to be forceful and domineering, their tongues caress and explore each other.

Jane slowly unbuttons Pepper's white shirt, revealing the light green bra beneath that matches the thong. She places her hand against the older woman's neck as they continue to kiss.

The CEO nudges her away. "We shouldn't."

Jane looks down on the blue eyes. "You're very tense."

"It's been a long day."

"Turn around. I'll give you a back rub." When Pepper hesitates, she adds, "It's only a back rub."

Pepper turns over and is helped out of her shirt. Jane unfastens the light green bra as her brown eyes travel over the body. There are lots of freckles on the shoulders and shoulder blades. But they decrease further down the back. Jane straddles the woman and places her hands on the shoulders below her. She begins to knead the flesh with her hands.

A low moan escapes Pepper's lips. "That feels so good."

Jane works her hands primarily over the shoulders. But as the muscles begin to relax, she moves her focus down the CEO's back. The skin is smooth, and she has a sudden desire to lick every single one of the freckles she sees.

As she feels the warm touch moving over her back, Pepper begins to wish she had slept with Tony the night before she left. Maybe she wouldn't be getting so turned on by this. And there is no denying that it is turning her on. She turns over, interrupting the firm strokes, so she can look up at the scientist. She intended to speak, to ask the young woman to leave. But as Pepper watches Jane lift her shirt over her head, the red-head is paralyzed by the desire it's kindling within her.

Jane is wearing a black lacey demi-bra, and her nipples are just visible enough beneath the fabric to make out where they are. Pepper reaches up and strokes one. The scientist reaches back and unfastens her bra. She slips it off her shoulders, nipples already hard, and waits for the red-head to touch her skin. She isn't disappointed. She leans forward to taste Pepper's mouth again and again as her breast is massaged, her nipples pinched. She pulls away just enough to pull away Pepper's bra. Then Jane leans forward.

Pepper moans as the warmth and wetness of Jane's mouth surrounds her left nipple, making it unbearably hard. She feels the wetness between her legs and the wanting that accompanies it. "Jane," she groans as her hands stroke the woman's spine. "Oh, God. This is so wrong."

The scientist pretends not to hear the words. She moves her mouth across Pepper's freckled chest to the other nipple and gets that one just as hard. Then she travels down, licking and nipping and kissing and sucking along the way. As she passes the belly button, she feels fingers in her hair, pulling and pushing gently as though not sure where to guide her mouth next. But Jane knows exactly where she wants to go and reaches the waistband of the red-head's underwear.

Feeling the light tugs on the fabric, Pepper lifts her ass and allows her thong to be removed. A light touch traces the edge of her pubic hair, which has been waxed into a landing strip. Soft hands guide her legs open. The CEO whimpers as a burst of air is blown between her legs.

Jane uses short teasing licks all along the wet clitoris before placing her lips upon it and burrowing her tongue inside. She moves back then goes in again. She licks back to front then takes a bit into her mouth and sucks.

Pepper bucks up with a gasp.

That encourages Jane to suck harder before letting it go. She moves her tongue around between Pepper's inner and outer labia. She moves it around again and again, the ellipses getting smaller and smaller, licking the clitoris with each pass, until it is within the vagina, darting in and out as the red-head begins to moan and writhe.

Jane uses her thumb to add pressure and a little friction to the clitoris as her mouth continues to work.

Pepper can feel the wetness continue to come, feels the increased sensitivity near the back of her clit as the pleasure mounts. "Back!" she cries. "Yes. Oh, God, yes!" She bucks her hips up as the tongue darts over the spot over and over again. She feels the pressure mounting with each tease, each forceful stroke, each absence of touch before it begins again. "Where did you learn…? Oh, God! Oh, Jane!" Her body begins to convulse as a gush of fluid washes over the brunette's jaw.

Jane continues even as the increased wetness spills over her. She laps it up like water to a thirsty woman. She hears Pepper coming down vocally in great gasps of pleasure. She moves slightly but continues to lick until Pepper gasps again as her pelvis shudders.

"Holy shit!" Pepper gasps as she loses all control of her body.

Finally, Jane comes out from between the woman's legs and moves up to kiss her.

Tasting herself on Jane's lips, Pepper turns the woman over so that she is now on top. She pulls away and looks over the body below her. Her blue eyes get to the white underwear with the very visible wet stain. The CEO practically rips the underwear off of the scientist just before burying two fingers within her. Only then does she notice the unruly brown pubic hair. The naturalness of it is beautiful.

Pepper begins to slowly pump her fingers in and out of the younger woman who is already undulating her body in response.

"Oh, Pepper. That feels so good." Before she can say much more, her mouth is covered by a deep kiss, more forceful than any that came before. Her moans are stifled by it. She wraps her arms around Pepper and pulls her close.

Pepper moves her kisses to Jane's neck as she continues to finger fuck the scientist. She varies the speed, denying Jane any rhythm to move to. The brunette is whimpering and moaning as the fingers whip her into a frenzy.

"Pepper, please! Oh fuck! Oh holy fuck!" Jane can't get enough. She moves her hips in hopes of creating a rhythm, but Pepper denies her, deliberately changing the pace, the depth, and angle of penetration.

Jane's back arches up and down. Her hips move faster as her head flies back into a scream of pleasure that comes from the primal core of her being. Her body spasms as Pepper's hand is covered in vaginal fluid.

As the scientist comes down, the fingers still within her, she gives a small cry with every outtake of breath. "I'd forgotten how amazing it could be with a woman," she says. She stops Pepper with a touch to the arm when the CEO starts to move away. "Just a little longer. I like the feel of you inside me."

"I'm an idiot," Pepper states.

"I thought you enjoyed it," Jane replies as she finally allows the red-head to remove her fingers.

"I did. But I'm still an idiot. You may have already decided to leave Thor, but I had no intention of leaving Tony. He's going to hate me for this." She rolls onto her back and stares up at the ceiling. "He's going to hate me, and he's going to dump me."

"I'm sorry." And Jane is sorry. "He doesn't have to know," she suggests. "It's a conference. People do stupid things, things no one ever mentions or acknowledges again…until the next conference," she adds hopefully.

Pepper sighs. "I can't lie to him, not about something as big as this. I cheated," she realizes. "I always thought he'd be the one to cheat. But no, it was me. I'm an idiot."

Jane wraps her arms around the woman in a poor attempt to comfort her. The freckled arms hold her in return. They fall asleep like that, lying naked on top of the bed in each other's arms, trying hard not to think about the next time they'll see their boyfriends.

xxx

Loki excuses himself after breakfast to visit the washroom. He goes into a stall and pulls out the enchanted paper. He places his hand on it and whispers, "Avengers. I am in. I am well. Will contact you soon." In his mind he ends with, _Tell the Captain I miss him, _but never says it out loud.

* * *

**A/N:** And that, ladies & gentlemen, was my first femme slash. Please let me know how I did. And if you skipped that part, let me know what you think of the other parts.

Special thanks to defying gravity10 who suggested "maybe the two couples could meet up and Jane and pepper get along really well if you catch my drift". I caught it and threw out the men. (Sorry, guys. You'll get your fun in the next chapter.)

Apologies to Pepper Potts for making her do something stupid. She is still awesome. (And we all make mistakes.)

Until next time...Thank you!


	33. To Sweat

**Pairings**: Steve & Loki, Thor & Jane, Thor & Tony (explicit)

It's been three days since Loki joined Hydra, and although he hasn't been given complete access, he now knows there are multiple targets. All are high-voltage switchyards whose destruction would cut power to major US cities, crippling them. The plan was to be carried out within the next week, but S.H.I.E.L.D.'s interference has pushed the date back another month or two. He does not know where they are located…not yet.

Loki has also given S.H.I.E.L.D. information on Hydra's hierarchy and the major players in the organization. They have learned more about Hydra in these three days than the past five years.

Steve is proud and not nearly as nervous as he was before. But he refuses to go home in the evening until Loki sends his mid-morning report. And the first thing the Captain does when he gets in in the morning is read Loki's evening report.

Natasha has stayed away from him since he confessed to her that he is sleeping with Loki. Director Fury has not called him in for a talk, so Steve knows she's been keeping it to herself. She doesn't look him in the eye anymore.

The Captain is reading up on Arnold Brown, Hydra's current leader, when he hears a knock on the door. He looks up and sees Natasha standing impassively just outside his little office. He stands. "Agent Romanoff?" He tends to address her and everyone else formally when they are at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Captain. May I have a word? It's…of a personal nature."

"Of course."

Natasha closes the door once she's inside. They both take a seat. She looks him in the eyes. "I've been thinking about what you told me the other day."

Steve waits, a lump in his throat.

"I can't deny that he's giving us good information," she admits. "I'm willing to hold my tongue until I can speak to him. But I will need to speak to him." The tone in her voice indicates there is no room for negotiation on that point.

The blond nods, relief flooding over him. "Of course."

The spy studies the man in front of her. "How are you holding up?" Her tone is softer, more concerned.

"It's harder than I imagined. I've been drawing a lot." He leaves it at that. He knows she isn't ready to hear how empty the apartment and especially the bed have felt without Loki there.

She knows there's more. And she knows he probably has no one to talk to about it. "You busy tonight?"

"No," he answers with a shake of his head.

"How about we grab dinner? We can talk. You can tell me more."

"You can tell me about Clint," he offers.

She gives a small smile. "That'll probably take longer than a dinner."

"It's not like I've got anywhere else to be."

xxx

Tony gives up on the design he's been working on all day in his private R&D Candyland. Although he is mentally tired, he is also full of physical energy. He's horny, and Pepper is now in Tokyo after the conference in Paris. He's had a couple of short conversations with her, but that's all. The last one ended with an ominous, "We have to talk."

"Uh-oh," Tony had responded. "That's never a good sign." He's not sure what it could be, and honestly he's not looking forward to the conversation. Nothing started with that phrase has ever ended well.

The billionaire decides to go to the gym. There will probably be people there at this time of day (the afternoon). But he'll just have to deal with it.

He walks in already his workout clothes - sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt. It's one of the perks of living in the building, no need to use the public locker room. There are indeed people in the gym but thankfully not too many. All but one of the weight benches are unoccupied. He adjusts the weights on the leg lifts on the one farthest from the one in use then sits down and begins to work out his legs.

Thor walks in ten minutes later looking as though he's been punched in the gut and is ready to punch back. He spots Tony on the weight machine. The god walks to the machine next to his and loads the bench press with as much weight as it will hold.

"Thor? You okay, buddy?" Tony asks feeling equally perplexed and frustrated. Why does he always run into the god here when he's horny?

"Tony." It is the only answer the blond gives. He lies down on the bench, his feet planted on the floor on either side of the machine. The god places his hands on the bar above and takes a deep breath.

Tony is suddenly confused. What is Thor even doing here? "Shouldn't you be in New Mexico? More problems with Jane?"

Thor lifts the weight with a mighty roar. His muscles begin to tremble as his arms remain extended. He holds it up for ten seconds before bringing it down with a slow exhale.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hesitantly Tony asks, "You wanna talk about it?"

"No," the blond replies quickly. He lifts the weight again and again gives a load roar of power. When his muscles begin to shake with the strain, Tony turns around and resumes his leg lifts.

The harsh exhale lets the billionaire know when the bar has been lowered. Another roar is heard then a pause then an exhale. The roar comes again.

"Jane no longer wishes to see me," Thor says as he concentrates on keeping the bar in the air. The trembling starts in his muscles again. "She asked me to stay away." He puts down the weight reluctantly.

Tony turns around and looks at the strong man who is on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry," he offers quietly.

Thor only lifts the bar again with another roar.

"You're going to hurt yourself doing that."

The muscles tremble. "I do not care." The bar gets lowered again.

"Did she say why?"

"Because I am not a normal man with a normal job. Because I cannot be there when she needs me."

The billionaire gets up and gently slaps the side of Thor's knee. The god puts down the bar. "Come on," Tony says. "I think you've strained those muscles enough. Time to let them relax."

Thor gets up and follows his friend.

"Unless you want to hit the punching bag a few times," Tony offers walking backwards for a bit.

"No, thank you." The god feels suddenly tired both mentally and physically. He follows the billionaire out of the gym and into the elevator.

"JARVIS? Prepare my sauna," Tony says as soon as the doors close. After the cool voice acknowledges the order, brown eyes turn to the god. "The heat will help you relax. Always works wonders on me." Tony lifts himself up and down on the balls of his feet as he steals glances at the blond. "I thought you were going to pop something when you were..." He pantomimes lifting weights off his shoulders. "Imagine the cleaning bill."

Tears come to the blue eyes as Thor's face contorts in pain. "I would not wish to cause you trouble. But it appears that is all I do."

"What?! No." The doors open. A grateful Tony steps off the elevator. He leads Thor down the hall of his floor and into the bedroom. He points to the bathroom and tells his guest where the towels are. "Get undressed. Put on a towel. We'll have a nice steam, and you can tell me all about it."

Thor goes in and a short while later returns with a white towel wrapped around his hips.

Tony swallows in response as he tries to keep his eyes above the waist…no, above the neck. Above the neck is safer. He leads Thor to the steam room and excuses himself, saying he'll be right back.

As the billionaire undresses in the bathroom, he realizes what a really bad idea this might be. Too late now, though. He wraps a towel around his waist and looks at his reflection in the mirror. The ARC reactor is glowing normally. Tony wonders if he should wrap a towel around his shoulders, too, but fuck it. He takes a breath and goes to the sauna.

As soon as he opens the door, Tony is struck by a wave of hot steam. It feels good. He steps inside and closes the door. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the visible humidity that sits like fog only much, much hotter. As soon as they do, he sees Thor sitting on the other side of the tiny wood-paneled room. The god's arms are hanging loosely at his sides, and his legs are wide open. Tony immediately turns around to face the door.

"Thor? Where's your towel?" he asks steadily.

"I am sitting on it. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Does my manhood disturb you?"

"Your…No. No, it's fine. Honestly I don't usually wear a towel in here either." Of course he's always alone during those times. The billionaire prepares himself. He tells himself not to look, to keep his eyes up. He turns around stiffly. That is, his movements are stiff not his dick, at least not yet, thank God. He walks around and sits near the god, making sure he does not look at the thing he very much wants to look at.

"Are you all right, Tony?"

"Fine. Fine." He's already sweating, as is the buff body next to him. Damn those muscles slick with sweat and heat. He tells himself not to think about it. Must change the subject. "Are you all right? What exactly happened with Jane?"

Pain comes into the blue eyes again. "I do not know. I went to see her, and she told me she no longer wished to see me."

"She's an idiot."

The god decides he must correct his friend. "She is a doctor, one of your scientists, and highly intelligent."

"No, Thor, that's not…I was trying to be supportive."

"Oh," the god says and drops his head.

"You're a good guy, Thor. Any girl would be lucky to have you. You'll be okay. You'll see." Tony reaches out and delivers an awkward soft punch to the God of Thunder's shoulder. That small contact with the slick, muscled body makes Tony want to touch more, a lot more. Instead, he holds his hands in front of his stomach. When the silence gets awkward, he asks, "Did she say anything else?"

Thor leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees and rests his forehead on his hands. "She said she never knew when I would appear and that that was no basis for a relationship." He looks up, his blue eyes sparkling with tears that have not yet fallen. And yet there is a determination in them and a pride. "I am a Prince of Asgard. I have duties I must perform. I have Midgard to protect. I cannot be with her whenever I wish. But if I were to speak truly, I have wished to be with her less and less lately."

A sheen of sweat is covering both their bodies. The heat is allowing their muscles to relax, but it also makes them keenly aware of the blood pumping through their veins.

"It happens," the playboy notes. "Sometimes people just fall out of love…or like or whatever."

"Thank you, Tony. You are indeed a good friend." Thor's eyes drop to the glowing circle in the center of the billionaire's chest. He has seen hundreds of pictures of Tony Stark lately, but very few of them showed the bare chest and its glowing light. "Does it hurt?" he asks absently, no longer wanting to talk about Jane.

"What? This?" he asks as he points to the ARC reactor. "Nah."

Thor's eyes are accentuated by the glow of the blue light. He tilts his head as he studies it. "Does it not get hot?"

"No." He pauses feeling a little self-conscious. "Do you want to touch it?"

The god looks up at him hopefully. "May I?"

"Sure," he shrugs.

Thor reaches out and runs his fingers slowly over the device, leaving a trail in the condensation the humidity has produced. "It is not as warm as I expected."

"The skin around it is warm enough." Tony has no idea why he says it. That's a lie. He says it in hopes that Thor will touch him.

The god's fingers move outward and begin to stroke the warm flesh around the glowing circle. Part of him feels guilty. He should be mourning the loss of Jane, and he is. But he also wants Tony. The touch becomes firmer as his own body begins to react.

His fingers brush over the billionaire's nipples, making them harden. His blue eyes move over the chest and watch it rise and fall with each breath. His mouth hungers for a taste of it. Thor licks his lips.

Tony can feel himself beginning to harden. His breath feels constricted. He knows he should say something, pull away, make it stop, but he doesn't want that. "Muscles?" he finally manages to say. "I'm not Jane."

Blue eyes look up. There is desire within them. "I am well aware of that, Stark." His fingers continue to roam over the toned chest. "Do you wish me to stop?"

"No," he replies before thinking.

"Good." Blue eyes roam slowly over the damp body. They move lower and lower. But Thor wants to see more. He wants to see everything. His voice is soft, controlled when he says, "Take off the towel."

"What?" The billionaire is unsure if he heard what he thought he heard or if his mind is playing tricks on him.

The god looks up into the Midgardian's deep brown eyes. "Take off your towel," he orders.

Tony's heart begins to race, and his hands immediately ensure his compliance. He feels Thor's hand move down his chest and abdomen. The touch stops on his half-hard cock which is given a firm squeeze, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure. He feels his blood coursing down faster to where Thor is now massaging him.

Shit. This is like one of his fantasies. Tony closes his eyes and reopens them fully expecting to find himself alone. But no, Thor is still there searching his face while his hand continues to exert pressure.

The God of Thunder watches the billionaire's features go from surprise to pleasure as he plays with the cock in his hand. He leans in, their lips inches apart. "Do you like that? Do you want more?"

Tony moves to kiss the lips so close to his, but they move away.

"Answer the question first."

"The answer 's in your hand," he chokes out.

Thor smiles triumphantly before his lips capture Tony. He lets go of the hardening cock and pulls the billionaire closer. His tongue forces the brunette's lips apart, and he claims the mouth as though it were a land to be conquered. Their beards scratch against each other, adding an element of discomfort neither has ever quite experienced before. They do no find it unpleasant.

The god breaks away just long enough to say, "I would claim you."

"Claim away, Big Boy."

Thor's lips are back on Tony's, his tongue reclaiming the scientist's mouth in a way he never did with Jane. He pulls away and stands in all his glory.

"You are a god," Tony says in awe. "Literally, at least to the Norse. You are a god, and you look every inch of it." He allows his eyes to look upon the God of Thunder's manhood. "Fuck me," he says as an exclamation rather than a request.

Thor grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him up. Their bodies crash together. The god gives the shorter man's ass a squeeze and grinds against him. "Down," Thor instructs.

The billionaire gets down on his knees. "Hello, little hammer," he greets with a smile.

"I trust you know what to do."

No time is wasted. Tony's lips wrap around the god's cock, and he starts sucking with more relish than he would ever admit to anyone.

Thor allows himself to enjoy it. As warm and wet as it is in the room, the billionaire's mouth is warmer and wetter. But it wasn't Tony's mouth he was wanting as he masturbated to the man's pictures. "Enough." He waits until he's let go before giving his next order. "On the bench, Midgardian. Face the wall."

If it were anyone else, Tony would laugh and go tell them to fuck themselves. Or he would tell them to get on the bench themselves. But this is Thor, God of fucking Thunder, the man he's been fantasizing about, the only man he'd ever consider submitting to. He climbs onto the bench, his knees on the seat, his hands against the wall low enough that he's slightly bent at the waist.

After taking a moment to admire the form before him, Thor presses his body against the scientist, his hands placed on the wall next to each one of Tony's. He moves his hips, allowing his cock to glide against firm ass. He bites the shoulder in front of him before sucking on it, ensuring he leaves a mark of possession on the tanned skin. One of his hands leaves the wall. It presses against the ARC reactor and moves slowly down, pushing the body against his.

Thor's fingers wrap around Tony's cock and begin pumping slowly. He forces the fingers of his other hand into the billionaire's mouth. "Suck them."

Tony sucks with as much force as he used on the god's dick, perhaps even more what with the added incentive of his cock being stroked. He's a little disappointed when they leave his mouth.

The fingers find their way to Tony's ass, and one of them is slowly inserted into the billionaire. A moan greets the god's ears as he begins to move both his hands in the same rhythm. He adds a finger and crooks them, adjusting the angle until Tony trembles and moans.

"Fuck," Tony breathes. It's already better than he imagined, and the god is only using his fingers. "Are you going to use your dick at some point? 'Cause as nice as this…is," he moans that last word, "I wanna to feel your hammer."

A third finger is added and used to stretch the entrance in preparation. "You wish to feel my hammer?" Thor breathes against his ear. "It is a most powerful weapon, Stark. Do you truly believe you can handle it?"

"There's only one way to find out." Tony feels all hands leave him.

Thor wets his own cock with the scientist's pre-cum. "Indeed." Thor thrusts in roughly.

"Oh, god!" It hurts. It hurts more than he thought it would. And then he remembers they aren't using a condom. Shit. Yet another stupid, risky mistake in a long string of stupid, risky mistakes. At least he knows there is no chance of a pregnancy. He just hopes there are no STDs to worry about. But the discomfort is turning to pleasure. And then the cock brushes against his prostate, and all thoughts leave him as an intense wave of pleasure courses through his body.

Tony feels tight around Thor. The god is going slow, not wanting to hurt the man who feels so good around him.

The humid air makes their bodies slick as they slide and slap against each other.

Thor runs a hand down the billionaire's spine before circling the hip and reaching once again for the cock bulging with want. The moans that produces from Tony flares the god's desire.

Tony begins to move, bucking back against the God of Thunder every time Thor pushes in. It's working. The friction against his prostate is making him tremble and moan in a very unmanly way. But it feels so incredible the playboy doesn't give a shit.

The god moves his pelvis faster, the hand on the billionaire's cock moving to the base as his hips push in. Loki was right. This is so much better than with Fandral. And even though he could let loose completely with Fandral or any other Asgardian, treading the line between control and abandon is intoxicating.

"The might of Asgard is within you," Thor says a bit melodramatically. "Are you worthy?"

"I don't fucking care. Just keep giving it to me…just…like…that!"

Thor is going faster now. He can't help it. The heat is making his head swim. The moans are making him want to hear more. The movements of the man in front of him are increasing his desire. The friction is bringing him closer to the edge of control.

"Scream my name!" the God of Thunder commands.

"Thor!"

"Again, mortal!"

"Thor! God of Thunder and his mighty fucking hammer!"

"Do you like my fucking hammer, Midgardian?"

"Yes."

"How do you like it?"

"Hard. So very…fucking hard."

Thor slows down. He drives in forcefully and deeply as Tony continues to buck up against him at the former pace.

"Shit!" The billionaire can't get enough. He's so close to coming. He just needs a bit more friction and a bit more contact and a bit more possession, and the frustration of not getting it is driving him insane. "More! Harder, damn it!"

Thor stops. "Do you think I would take demands from a Midgardian?" he sneers softly.

Tony begins to panic. He'll play along if he needs to. "No. No, of course not, my Prince. But please. Please. I need you. I need you to show me how manly you are."

The God of Thunder gives a hard thrust. "I am more man than you can handle." He thrusts again, causing the playboy to whimper. "Do you really think you can handle me?"

"I want to try. Please let me try."

Slowly, Thor begins to work in and out of Tony again. The billionaire's hips resume bucking up to meet him. He increases the speed. "Now you will feel the might of my hammer." He pounds into Tony with a strength and purpose just shy of abandon.

Tony's head cranes up as a howl escapes his throat. His muscles convulse as semen rips from his body in streams of white.

Thor feels the constriction around his cock as he continues to pump furiously. He feels the glory of triumph as he throws his own head back and ejaculates into his lover. He roars in victory, feeling powerful and alive in a way he normally only does in battle. After a moment to catch his breath, Thor steps back and slaps Tony's ass.

"You make a fine lover," the Asgardian notes before sitting down next to his companion. He feels wonderfully exhausted and could do with a nice long sleep.

Tony remains as he was. He is spent. His brain isn't functioning in the heat and the post-orgasmic euphoria he's feeling. All he knows is that he's going to be sore. He is going to be so very sore, but it was completely worth it. He looks down at the semen dripping down the wall. Holy shit. He just had sex with Thor. He just had sex with a god.

"Are you all right, Tony? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine," he breathes. The billionaire slowly puts his feet on the ground and pushes himself away from the wall. He can feel Thor's ejaculate run out of his ass and down his leg. He uses his towel to clean up the semen from himself and the wall before limping to the other side of Thor and sitting down very slowly.

"Are you sure you are fine? You look as though you are in discomfort."

Tony smiles. "Well, you're kind of a big guy, Muscles. My ass isn't exactly used to that."

A look of worry appears on the god's face. "My apologies. I did not mean to hurt you."

"It's okay. Really. It was totally worth it."

Thor gently places his hand in Tony's. "Of the few men I have slept with, you are the best."

The playboy can't help but have his ego boosted by that. "Right back at ya, Hammerhead. This isn't my area of expertise by any means, but damn. I could get used to that. I did kind of miss breasts, though."

The god chuckles and closes his eyes. He's nudged by Tony who makes him get up.

They leave the sauna and head to the bathroom where they take a cool shower together. Small kisses are exchanged. They explore the other's body by lathering each other up and helping to rinse off.

Thor sucks Tony off as the cool water flows over them. The billionaire comes yelling the god's name.

Tony gives Thor a rimmer as he pumps the god's cock. The god has been through many sexual positions over his many years, but no one has ever licked his anus. He comes with a mighty roar.

It is a long shower but one that both find more than satisfying.

They dry off and climb naked into the billionaire's bed to sleep. That's when Tony brings up STDs which he then has to define and explain for Thor. The god assures him he has nothing to worry about, but Tony makes a mental note to get himself checked anyway.

Thor kisses his lover's shoulder and wraps an arm around the man before falling into a noisy sleep.

xxx

Arnold Brown is showing a map of the American power grid with Loki. He is explaining to the god how some of the biggest cities in the country are connected. Arnold is proud of his plan and wants to show it off. And the God of Mischief seems quite impressed…as he should be.

A voice comes from the doorway. "I see you started without me."

Arnold looks up and sees a man in silver metal with a green cape. "Victor! Sorry, I was just explaining the basics to our newest member. No doubt you've heard of Loki, trickster god of the Norse. Loki, this is Doctor Victor von Doom, supreme leader of Latveria."

"A pleasure," Loki says but makes no move to shake hands.

"Wish I could say the same. New people make me nervous," he explains. "Have we met before? You look familiar."

"I do not believe so. I would have remembered your…mask. Perhaps you saw me on news coverage of the Manhattan invasion."

"Your work?"

"I had a hand in it, yes."

Doctor Doom nods but knows it is more than that.

xxx

Captain Rogers refuses to leave work until Loki's report comes in. Agent Romanoff waits with him until the two-line message arrives.

_Brown is very close to identifying the cities. A new player has arrived – Doctor Victor von Doom of Latveria. More tonight._

Natasha can see the worry on Steve's face at the mention of von Doom. She reminds him that there's nothing he can do and that Loki can take care of himself. Then she forces him to leave S.H.I.E.L.D., reminding him that they have dinner plans.

As they head to one of Tasha's favorite places in SoHo, Steve can't help the tiny, gnawing fear in his stomach. It's going to be a long night, and he's grateful he has Natasha to distract him for some of it.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally! After all of my teasing and taunting, Thor and Tony succumb to their desires. I hope it was worth the wait. Please let me know if you'd like to see anything specific with them. Thank you to T-TrainOrTurkeyT for the idea to have Tony cheat before learning about Pepper's infidelity. Thank you, all of you, as always for reading. Please review if you are moved to. They make me very happy, yes even the ones with corrections and constructive criticism, because they let me know you care. Until next time...


	34. To Gag

**Pairings**: Steve & Loki, Thor & Tony (explicit), Natasha & Clint

* * *

Loki is bored. Since Doctor Doom arrived, he's been shut out of the inner sanctum. Granted it was only a couple of hours ago. However, there isn't a whole lot to do around here, and he finds himself missing Steve terribly.

What he needs is a distraction.

He goes into one of the little kitchen areas that contain a sink, a coffee pot, a refrigerator, and a couple of microwaves. The Trickster sets a plate on the counter and a sign that says 'Take One'. He adds crumbs with a wiggle of his fingers.

The God of Mischief walks around the cubicles until he sees an empty one with a computer. The computer is unlocked. He sends out an email telling that department that there are chocolate chip cookies and to help themselves.

He sits in a chair just outside of the kitchenette and watches.

A woman walks to the empty plate. "What happened to the cookies?" she asks the air.

Two men come in behind her. "Where are the cookies?" one asks her.

"They were gone when I got here."

"I just got the email. How can they be gone already?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Loki smiles as he watches the drama unfold. He has to stifle a laugh as they conclude that Johnny must have taken them all. The string of cuss words they use when speaking poor Johnny's name is quite colorful. It is amusing for a while as more people join them and some of them leave. But then it gradually dies down, and the god becomes bored again.

He gets up and heads towards the gym making little slick spots on the floor as he walks from one building to another. Several people slip. A couple fall. It is slightly amusing.

If a group of people pass, he magically pushes one or two. Most don't take the bait, choosing to give a dirty look to the believed instigator, but a few do and begin to argue with whomever they believe did it. People are so predictable.

The gym wall is made of glass. Loki supposes it's to make the those inside feel superior and the people outside feel guilty. The God of Mischief peers in and wonders if he should go lighter or heavier. He decides and douses all of the weights in his magic, making them twice as heavy as their numbers indicate.

The Trickster watches the looks of confusion and concern that pass over people's faces as they try to pick up the dumbells and barbells. The obstinate ones strain to lift the weights, unwilling to admit that they are too heavy. Their faces get horribly red, and veins start popping up all over their bodies.

Green eyes gleam with glee just before they catch sight of someone doing pull-ups. For a brief second he thinks it is Steve. And though the man is blond and has a sculpted body, he is not half as lovely as Loki's Captain. The resulting disappointment is almost more than the Trickster can manage.

Loki leaves but not before slicking up the treadmills first. Seeing the runners fall makes him feel a little better. And as he thinks about all of the naughty things he'll have to confess to Steve when they are finally reunited, the thought of the punishment he'll receive brings a genuine smile to his lips.

xxx

Tony feels a warm hand rubbing circles over his back. He sighs contentedly. "Pepper," he mumbles. The hand stops. It's bigger than it should be. He shifts slightly and feels the dull pain of soreness. Brown eyes fly open. The room is dark. "Thor."

"Yes." The circles resume.

Tony lifts his chest off the bed, his hair sticking out at odd angles. He looks at the god who smiles warmly at him. The billionaire gives the briefest recap in history. "We had sex."

"Yes. We did. It was most enjoyable."

"Yes it was," Tony agrees in a daze as his eyes become mesmerized by the muscles in the god's arm.

"I would like to do it again."

"I'd like to, too, Big Guy, but my ass is still sore. I'd prefer to avoid that area."

"Then you shall use your mouth," Thor replies simply.

Tony puts his head back on his pillow. "Not right now."

"Yes, now. I am aroused. You must service me."

"Must I?" Tony's head is back up, and he's looking at Thor like he's crazy. "Do I look like your personal whore? 'Cause I'm not." He feels the god's hand leave his back. There's a flash of lightning and a crackle of thunder. And then there's a warm, electric feeling at the small of his back. His eyes close as his skin begins to tingle. It feels incredible, like all of his pores have become a direct conduit to his most arousing areas. The sensation goes away. "Don't stop."

"If you want more," Thor explains, "you must service me."

"That's bribery."

"It is an incentive. I simply wish to put your mouth to better use." He lifts the covers from his body, showing Tony his hard cock. "Get to work, Midgardian."

"What? No foreplay? Or did you already take care of that yourself."

Thor grabs a fistful of Tony's hair and pulls the head back. "You talk too much."

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow."

The god covers the billionaire's mouth with his own to stop the repetitive sound. He uses his tongue to entice Tony to kiss back. As soon as the billionaire responds, he pulls away. "Now service me."

"You know, you'd catch more flies with honey." When he sees the confused look on Thor's face, he explains further. "You could be nicer. Say 'please' and 'thank you'. There are such a thing as manners, you know." Tony continues talking as he watches Thor get out of bed and rummage through one of his drawers. "And not walking away while someone is talking to you is good, too. What are you doing exactly? Is that my t-shirt? That's my t-shirt. What are you doing with my t-shirt? Please tell me you aren't going to put it on, 'cause that would completely stretch it out."

Thor twists the t-shirt into a long tube as he walks back to the billionaire.

Apprehension fills the brown eyes. "What are you doing?"

The God of Thunder smiles then forces the middle of the shirt between Tony's jaws and tries to tie the ends together at the back of the brunette's head.

Tony fights back until Thor sits on him, pinning his arms beneath the strong legs. The gag is tied into place.

"Pity," Thor says. "I was looking forward to your mouth." He turns Tony around so that they are facing each other. He pins the billionaire's arms above their heads.

A sing-songy series of hums comes from the brunette. Tony is talking but unable to form any consonants. Thor has no idea what he's saying, and he shakes his body in frustration.

The God of Thunder smiles as the man wriggles beneath him. "That's more like it." He shifts so that he's holding both of Tony's wrists with one hand. His other hand travels down the Midgardian's body as he plants wet kisses along the exposed throat.

Tony struggles again. The fact that he can't move is scary and kinda hot. He knows Thor won't hurt him, not in any traumatic or lasting way. And he can't help but notice the hungry smile that spreads across the god's face as he tries to get free. Okay. Different tactic. The billionaire begins to writhe slowly. If he can make the blond feel good enough, maybe he'll get the lightning again. It's working with an added bonus. He's arousing himself as he rubs against the Asgardian.

Thor growls his approval. His hand moves down as his legs force Tony's apart. He grabs the billionaire's thigh and hikes up the leg. The god is matching the movements of the man below him, their cocks rubbing against each other.

A moan escapes Tony's throat and passes around his makeshift gag. He hears thunder again. And then he feels it, that warm, tingly feeling that is the lightning palm radiating against his thigh. He moans again and bucks his pelvis up. The sensation moves between his legs. It's amazing, and his first thought is how he wants to share this with Pepper.

The God of Thunder begins directing the tiny lightning strikes where their cocks are rubbing against each other. He bites Tony's ear and sucks on the earlobe. He moans as the billionaire wraps his legs around him and begins to move faster. Thor wants to be back inside the Midgardian, but this will have to do for now. He rubs roughly against Tony, who continues to groan through the t-shirt gag.

The sensations coursing through Tony's body has pushed out all thoughts. He's trying hard to hold on, to not come first, because, damn it, he came first last time. And yes, it is a fucking contest…as in an expletive contest not a contest of fucking, although it is that, too. And he supposes not all thoughts have been pushed out of his head. And holy hell those little lightning bolts are making him feel all kinds of awesome.

For his part, Thor is enjoying all of this immensely. He is happily humping away as he holds Tony's wrists in one hand and summoning the lightning to hit their cocks with the other. Pre-cum is dribbling out of his manhood as he gets closer and closer to his release. He moans and growls and bites at the Midgardian's shoulders. And finally, his body shakes as he ejaculates, his seed spewing onto both their bodies.

Tony yells triumphantly as he feels Thor's semen hit his skin, and he finally lets go. His own semen mixes with the god's between their bellies and cocks. The god rolls off of him, and they lie there trying to catch their breaths.

The billionaire removes the impromptu gag. "What was that about wanting me to use my mouth?"

"Next time, Stark. For now, I am hungry. Shall we get dinner?"

xxx

"You and Clint?" Steve asks just before taking a gulp of his beer.

"It's complicated," Natasha replies. "No, actually, it's simple…comfortable…easy. We know each other, know which buttons to push. There are no strings, no need to be anything other than who we are."

Steve takes it to the logical conclusion. "You can be yourself with someone who knows you, someone you trust."

"Exactly." She searches his eyes. "Is that how you feel about Loki?"

"I don't know," he answers honestly. "Loki is…freeing. He's fearless…except…"

"Except what?"

Steve sighs and takes another drink of his beer. "If he's being punished or hurt, he takes it. Hell, he wants it. It lets him prove he can't be broken. But be nice to him, treat him with kindness and respect, and he's convinced it's a ploy." He takes a breath. "Everyone thinks they can't trust him. And that's basically true. But it's true because Loki doesn't believe he can trust them. He was lied to his whole life, so trust isn't something that comes easy to him." He lips curl into a small smile. "He trusts me."

"How can you be sure?"

"Have you and Clint ever made love? Not just sex but really connected emotionally, given your entire body and soul?"

Natasha thinks back. "Twice," she replies, remembering how vulnerable she felt at the time. "Did it break him?"

"Did it break you?"

"Kind of. Scared the shit out of me, that's for sure."

Steve smiles softly at her. "You're more like him than you realize."

Natasha picks up a sweet potato fry from her plate and dips it in the ketchup and Tabasco mixture. "So can we trust him?"

"You can't. I can…unless he wants to be punished." He shrugs. "But even then he knows if he makes me really angry, it won't be the fun kind."

"The fun kind?"

He realizes he said too much. "I'm pretty sure you don't want me to explain."

Fun punishment? The use of the word 'dominant' in their other conversation? "Are their chains involved?"

"Ropes."

Natasha takes a breath to give herself time to process. "Do you have a safe word?"

A guilty look comes over the artist's face. "Yes, thankfully. It's actually one of the reasons he trusts me."

It wasn't the answer the spy expected. "You're right. I don't want the details."

"Yeah," Steve says with a nod. "I'm not sure I'd be able to talk about them if you did."

xxx

Doctor Doom questions Arnold Brown about Loki. How did he get here? What does he want? What has he been asking about?

The dictator of Latveria doesn't trust the newcomer, and he is sure he has seen the god recently. He's asked his advisors to look into it.

Arnold assures his ally that the god has already provided some excellent information. For example, Loki told them about Captain America, an old nemesis of Hydra's. Apparently, the Captain has a weakness. He is allergic to cats. Also, Thor, the other Asgardian, is nothing without his hammer. "We just need to take it from him, and we'll get his power. Loki said he did it before when they were both on their home planet. That's how he escaped." And the Hulk, that big green creature, can be incapacitated with a simple spell that the god is willing to teach them.

"Magic? As in true magic?"

"That's how he came here," Arnold tells the metallic man. "It's how he managed to avoid all of our security. He has impressive skills and will make an incredible ally."

Doctor Doom crosses his arms at his chest. This is most interesting. True magic is dangerous, but there are precautions that can be taken. "No doubt he would make an incredible ally. However, I do not need any more allies at the moment."

"He didn't go to you," the Imperial Hydra reminds the dictator. "He came to us. And we will use him as we see fit. All we want from you are the weapons."

The dictator remains unconvinced but says nothing. Doctor Doom decides to wait until he hears back from his people. Until then, he will play along.

* * *

**A/N:** A somewhat tamer chapter after the glory that was the Thor/Tony first time extravaganza. I'm very glad so many of you enjoyed their steam room antics. As for this chapter...Loki would like to thank Smile-Evily for suggesting he have some fun at Hydra's expense and especially for the cookie idea, which I loved and fear I did not do justice. Ah well. To fill in the gaps & the time until the next update, you should think up great pranks for Loki to do while he's there and know that he is doing ALL of them. Until next time...


	35. To Provoke

**Pairings:** Thor & Tony (explicit), Steve & Loki

* * *

Tony is watching Thor eat all of the pizza. It's impressive. That cannot be denied. Slice after slice of the two large pies goes into that mouth and gets devoured with absolute relish. It really shouldn't be turning Tony on. It really shouldn't.

The billionaire ate two slices and is sitting back in his chair, bare back against the leather seat. He sips on his beer. Beer because it goes perfect with pizza. He's wearing black slick pajama bottoms. The silk feels good. It breathes and gently caresses his skin.

Thor refused to put on any clothes for dinner, which might be one of the reasons Tony is getting more and more aroused by the scene, knowing that just beneath the table the god is completely exposed.

Tony smiles. He runs his tongue along the opening of his beer bottle then takes a very suggestive drink.

Thor continues to eat, but there is a change in his eyes. He runs them slowly over Tony's chest, lingering a little longer on the ARC reactor than on anything else. He licks his lips.

The playboy puts an elbow on the back of his chair and tilts his head. Yeah, he's posing for the god, but what the hell. He brings the bottle back to his mouth and slowly wraps his lips around it. His eyes never leave the god as he raises the bottle and takes two large gulps. He lowers the bottle again and smiles.

"Food and drink and sex. You are a most excellent host, Tony."

"I believe you got the order wrong there, Big Guy. It was sex and sex and sex again and food and drink…and hopefully more sex."

"Are you feeling better then?" Thor asks hopefully.

"No," Tony admits. "I don't have super healing powers like you and Steve and Loki. It's going to be a day or two. But you were saying something about my mouth?" He brings the bottle of beer back up to his lips and licks the opening before taking another gulp.

"You tease me, Midgardian."

A grin spreads across the brunette's bearded face. "I'm beginning to like it when you call me Midgardian. It means you're getting all…demanding," he ends with a slight snarl.

"Do you like being told what to do?"

"Normally? No. And if you did that at S.H.I.E.L.D., I would berate you mercilessly." He looks at the blond's broad chest and bulging arm muscles. "But here…alone…yeah. God, yes."

Thor smiles. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "More beer," he commands.

Tony gets up and retrieves him another beer.

"Feed me," he demands when the beer is placed in front of him. He scoots his chair away from the table and waits.

The billionaire grabs a slice a suddenly stuffs it into Thor's mouth. The god grabs his arm as he turns to run away. Suddenly, he's pulled into the naked lap and held there, helpless to do anything but squirm.

"Bad Tony," Thor admonishes as soon as his mouth is free of pizza. His lips are now smeared with the tomato-based sauce.

"I couldn't resist."

The God of Thunder keeps his hold on the billionaire. "Clean my mouth." When Tony notes that he needs his hands for that, Thor replies, "Find another way."

And find another way he does. He sucks the sauce from the god's mouth, uses his tongue and teeth to clean the more problematic areas. He can feel the cock beneath him begin to come alive as he sucks on the full bottom lip.

Suddenly his mouth is being invaded by the god's forceful tongue. Tony tries to pull away, but he's held in place. So he does the only thing he can. He kisses back, pushing his own tongue against Thor's.

Their mouths finally part but find each other again and again. The god's hands travel up Tony's back.

"Damn," the billionaire breathes as Thor's lips make a trail down his neck.

Thor is ready with his next command. "Let's put that mouth to better use. Service me, Midgardian."

"This mouth? You want this mouth to service you?" Tony begins. "This mouth that makes, like, more money with a single sentence than you probably have in all of Asgard?"

"Yes," Thor says testily. "And for a man who likes orders, you are not very good at following them. Perhaps you require some incentive." He slaps the top of Tony's ass.

"Whoa there, cowboy. I'm getting to it."

"Get to it faster."

Tony smiles and kisses the back of Thor's jaw. He presses his tongue to the soft flesh and sucks ever so slightly. He moves down about half an inch and does it again. Down and down his mouth travels until he has to slide off of the god's lap. He continues down, pausing at the nipple, using his teeth and tongue to get it nice and hard.

He feels a hand at the back of his head, hears the heart beneath the broad chest beat faster. Tony places his hands on the top of Thor's sides and slides them slowly up and down.

Thor is breathing faster as his need grows. He wants the Midgardian to get on with it, to feel the mouth around his cock. "Lower." It is a command not a request. He smiles when it is followed without complaint.

The god gasps as the wet kisses move up the shaft of his cock. And then they are at the tip where they linger. And oh how they linger, teasingly just at the tip.

"More," he demands.

Tony takes just an inch of the god into his mouth. His right hand slides up the inner thigh and begins fondling Thor's testicles with his fingertips. He hears a moan above him. His hand slides further up. The billionaire's mouth takes another inch as he begins fingering the god's anus.

Thor shifts his pelvis forward. "All of it, Midgardian." His cock is immediately engulfed in the warmth of Tony's mouth. "Yes!"

The playboy moves slowly up and down the shaft, sucking and working his tongue as he goes. The hand on his head begins to move the fingers together and apart, massaging his scalp. Tony quickens his speed as he continues to gently squeeze the testicles in his palm.

"Oh, Mortal! The Vanir should write odes to your mouth."

Tony hums, sending a shiver through Thor's body.

"Again!" the god demands.

The billionaire hums and swallows, tasting the pre-cum that has begun filling is mouth. He's moving faster now. One hand continues to work at the testicles while the other moves up the firm abs and brushes against the hardened nipple. He grasps Thor's shoulder for leverage as he continues to slide up and down, taking the god from the tips of his teeth to the back of his throat.

Thor begins to buck up as he tenses with the oncoming release. His body is reacting instinctively to the stimulation, and he is allowing it. Here, now, he is a god. He is god of thunder and lightning. And storm clouds begin gathering over Stark Tower.

Tony hums.

Thor roars.

Semen spurts into the back of the throat making the billionaire pull away and cough.

The storm clouds disperse and reveal a sliver of a moon high overhead.

xxx

It is late afternoon. Loki has been wandering around the Hydra island aimlessly. Now he's in the living quarters where the administrative staff stay. The soldiers stay in another area. He walks along the halls past the brown doors with the gold lettering not looking for anything in particular.

And then he hears it. And then he smiles.

The God of Mischief places his hand on the wall just to the left of the door. Magic changes the public address speaker into a receiver. He pipes the feed into the various cafeterias, the gym, the offices, outside, basically everywhere except where Brown and Doom are meeting.

"Oh, Charlie!" comes a female voice over the PA system. "Oh, Charlie! You look so hot in my thong."

"I told you hot pink was my color," says Charlie's deep voice. "Give me your bra," he demands.

The woman giggles. "Norman never lets me dress him up in my underwear," she says. "He's so boring."

"Then why did you marry him?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Wait! I've got pink lipstick that will go perfectly with that."

Loki laughs as he walks away. He purposely heads to where other people will be. He wants to see the reaction.

"Eeeee!" the woman squeals. "I love it! Now come here and tear my clothes off, you pretty, pretty boy."

"I am a pretty boy, and don't you forget it. Now where are your heels?"

xxx

Loki is back with the inner circle for the dinner. He would almost believe things were returning to the way they were if not for the distrustful and piercing gaze of Victor von Doom.

The Trickster decides he does not like the Latverian. It isn't just because Steve was hurt by the doctor's Doombots, though that does have something to do with it. It is also the way the brown eyes look at him, as though trying to see into his mind.

At least the doctor cannot wear the mask when they eat. The mask is metal and has even less personality that that of Iron Man. At least Iron Man's has jolly colors and an interesting design. Doctor Doom's mask is iron. It is the color of iron. And the only decorations are the large rivets used when welding it together. It is truly ugly. But perhaps that was the point.

Loki remains pleasant. He tries not to give too much away and definitely tries not to pry into anyone's affairs. He's asked about the Chitauri incident in Manhattan. He answers vaguely, though he does go into detail about the Tesseract. The cube is on Asgard, so he sees no harm in telling these Midgardians about it.

"And what was your objective exactly?" Victor asks.

"The plan was to take over the world," Loki replies casually.

"And you couldn't even take over a tiny island." Doom takes a drink of wine as he watches the god for a reaction.

The Trickster smiles. "Perhaps you believe you could do better. And yet, with all of your wealth and weaponry, you dare not even try." He pauses and raises an eyebrow. "Or have you?"

"He's got you there, Doom," Arthur says. The businessman turns to Loki. "He did try, but the Avengers stopped him, too."

"Mmm. I see. So I was not the only one who couldn't take over the tiny island. Tell me, how much damage did you do exactly? And how many hours of media coverage did your attempt garner?" Loki knows that the answers prove that his own attempt was more successful. He takes a sip of wine as Doom frowns. The god has one more question. "And who or what comprised your invading force?"

"Oh, Doctor Doom makes these incredible robots."

"Doombots," Victor corrects.

"Doombots," Loki repeats. "How charming."

"They're deadly," Doctor Doom assures the god. "They neutralized Captain America. Almost killed him, in fact."

The Liesmith keeps his features steady. He can feel that his heart rate has increased at the mention of his Captain and the memory it recalls. "Did they?" He almost asks what stopped them but knows that would be too dangerous.

"They did."

"What happened?" Arthur asks.

Damn.

Before Doctor Doom can answer, Loki uses his magic to make the serving woman trip and spill the dessert she's carrying over the Latverian dictator.

"Damn it!" Victor stands immediately. He grabs the woman's throat and drags her to the wall. The young woman begins to struggle and panic.

Loki continues to eat. This is not his house. He cannot interfere…not if he wishes to remain and complete his mission. Besides, Imperial Hydra Brown is taking care of it, talking desperately to calm Doctor Doom down and let the woman go.

She scurries out of the room with the promise of 50 lashes.

"Well, that was amusing," the God of Mischief states as he tosses his napkin on the table. He watches as Doctor Doom scowls and stalks out of the room. "Was it something I said?"

"Victor can be…temperamental," Arthur explains.

"I've been known to be a bit temperamental myself," Loki notes. He rises. "Thank you for a most interesting dinner, Mr. Brown. Now if you will excuse me, I believe I shall turn in early."

* * *

**A/N:** One of my favorite authors is doing a project with Blackberry. Neil Gaiman asked his twitter followers to submit answers to 12 questions that he will use to make a calendar of stories. It's a really cool idea. But as I watched the youtube video explaining why he wants to do this - namely getting readers to contribute and help create the stories, I realized that is exactly what we are doing. And I felt really proud to be a part of this. And I wanted to thank you and tell you to take a bow for being a part of this, too. (end of sappy part)

I got lots of great ideas for Loki pranks. (Loki is definitely proud of his army.) This chapter's prank was inspired by Mikkeneko who suggested an "illicit use of HYDRA's public address system".

Until next time...


	36. To Surprise

**Pairings:** Steve & Loki (explicit), Thor & Tony, Tony & Pepper, Pepper & Jane, Thor & Tony & Pepper (hinted) [I think this just got very complicated]

* * *

Loki appears in the darkness of Steve's apartment. It is almost 3 a.m. here. The Trickster's plan is to slip into bed and be there when his lover wakes. A quiet surprise but one that the god hopes will be appreciated.

But as he silently climbs into bed, Loki notices the furrow in Steve's brow, the twitches and harsh breathing. It is a dream and not a nice one. The soldier makes a harsh noise that worries his lover.

"Steve darling?" Loki says quietly as he places a hand lightly on the muscular arm.

The soldier's eyes fly open. He automatically grabs the person next to him and pins the intruder against the bed. Blue eyes look down menacingly at the form below him.

"Steve? Darling? It's me…Loki."

"Kitten?" he asks, confusion in his voice and eyes.

"Yes."

"It's you? You're real?"

"Yes, I'm real, my Darling. I'm real, and I came to see you."

"You're really real?"

Loki laughs. "Yes. I'm really real. You can feel me if you like."

Steve kisses the god, his lips pressed firmly against those of the man below him. "I've missed you," he breathes then returns to the kissing. He allows his body to relax against his lover as his mouth opens, a silent invitation that is quickly accepted.

The Trickster's hands travel up Steve's back, pulling him closer as their tongues push against each other.

The soldier lifts his head up and looks into the green eyes. "You won't be missed?"

"Dinner is over. I've retired for the night. They won't expect me back for 10 or 12 hours." He kisses his lovers jaw. "You don't have to go to work, correct?"

"Correct." Steve shifts so that they are on their sides facing each other. He runs his hand down the god's neck and chest. "10 or 12 hours?"

"I do need to get _some_ sleep."

"We'll see." Steve's hands begin to roam. Their touch is soft but firm as though trying to verify that the man in bed with him really is Loki.

The god kisses his lover's neck. He feels a touch slide over his back and under his waistband. His ass is given a squeeze.

The soldier suddenly pushes him away. "Did you send in your report?"

"Yes, Captain. I sent in my report."

"Good. And thank you. I've been worried ever since you left. Getting those reports lets me know you're okay."

"I know," Loki replies as he runs his fingers over his lover's lips. "That is why I send them." He gives the soft lips a kiss.

Steve pulls away again. "Don't be mad."

Loki is suddenly wary. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because Natasha knows about us." The god rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling as Steve tries to explain what happened and why he told her. "She hasn't told anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. yet, but she wants to talk to you…before she makes a final decision."

The god takes a breath. Natasha again. He supposes he shouldn't be surprised. After all, she was the one Avenger to get the better of him, getting the Trickster to reveal a portion of his plan before he intended. "I'm not angry," he says. "I am…sorry." And he is. He's just not sure what he's sorry about.

"It's not your fault. I just…"

Loki looks into the artist's blue eyes. "I didn't come here to talk. I came here so you could ravish me."

"Ravish you?" Steve repeats in surprise.

"I've missed you. I've missed your touch. I've missed your lips. I've missed your eyes. I've missed your voice and your art and your scent. I've missed sleeping beside you and waking up to the smell of your coffee. I've missed the way you make me feel."

Steve's hand caresses Loki's cheek. He wants to respond just as beautifully, but he doesn't have a way with words the way Loki does. Instead, he says simply, "I love you, too, Kitten," and places a soft kiss on the mouth he's missed. He's kissed back with an unexpected fervor.

The artist leans closer into Loki and runs a hand down the bare chest. There's a need and a heat behind the kisses now. Steve lets it overtake him, allowing his body to drive his actions. He moves one leg to rest between the god's and then shifts his body to cause a bit of friction.

Loki tries to push Steve's pants down.

The artist gets out of bed and pulls back the covers. He grabs the waistband of Loki's pants and yanks them off. Then he pushes down his own.

The god bends his knees and spreads his legs. He wants the artist inside of him. He wants it more than anything.

Steve gets the lubricant and the condoms. He gets back on the bed and puts both items within easy reach of where he sits just below Loki. He adds the lubricant to his fingers then presses them against his lover's anus. One of the fingers slips inside.

Loki opens his mouth and sighs. He tilts his head back and enjoys the sensation his lover is producing within him. The God of Mischief looks into the blue eyes and smiles as Steve works the finger inside him. He begins to move, pressing his body into his lover's touch. A moan escapes his lips as a second finger joins the first.

The enjoyment Loki is expressing in his movements and his eyes has Steve completely enthralled. He wants to give Loki even more pleasure, to hear the god pant and whimper and scream his name when he comes. The good thing is he knows what the Trickster likes. The fingers are removed. When green eyes give him a questioning look, all he says is, "Turn around."

Loki gives a small half smile. "But I want to see you. I want to look into your eyes when you take me."

Steve runs a hand over the god's leg. "Turn around." When Loki still doesn't move, he switches to his Captain's voice. "Turn around."

Watching the Trickster immediately obey with arms spread to the corners of the bed arouses him even more than he had been. The artist retrieves two lengths of rope and ties Loki to the bed using the knot that goes around the wrist and knuckles. He returns to his place between his lover's legs.

Adding lubricant to his hand, Steve eyes the ass in front of him resting on the god's heels. His two fingers slip back in easily, causing Loki's shoulders to tense, the arms to pull against the ropes. He caresses, crooking his fingers, rotating his wrist until he brushes against the bundle of nerves that makes the god moan. He pulls out completely then reenters with an additional digit.

His fingers spread as they work inside his lover. Steve watches the Trickster's back move with each change in touch. He listens to the alterations in the god's breathing and to the tiny sounds that escape the throat.

"Oh, Darling. Oh, my sweet Darling," Loki moans.

Steve runs a hand along that beautiful back. His fingers leave the warmth of the body in front of him. Here, now, he'd normally shove his cock inside and start fucking in earnest. But he doesn't want this to be normal. He adds more lubricant to his hand.

Loki is surprised when he feels fingers enter him again. He knows Steve had an erection as he was being tied up. Did it disappear? Is it something he did or didn't do? And then he feels extra pressure as his anus is stretched more than before. "Oh. Oh dear," he breathes.

Blue eyes stare transfixed as four fingers slowly slide further into Loki's ass. His cock is practically screaming for attention, and he gives it two rough rubs with his other hand before returning to the god's back. He runs his thumb around the outer rim of the anus as his hand rotates with continued forward pressure.

"Oh, Steve!" Loki pulls against the ropes, pushes back and up into each hand.

When he gets to the knuckles, the artist pulls back just enough to squeeze his thumb inside the stretched hole. He grabs the lubricant and adds a bit more to his hand. Steve continues the forward push.

Loki moans, the same moan as the first night they were together. The moan that Steve is never really sure comes from pleasure or pain, though he now knows it's probably from both.

"Does it hurt, Kitten?"

The god can't answer. He can't speak. All that comes out is a strangled choking sound that compels Steve to touch himself.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks as he runs a hand slowly up and down his own cock.

Loki vigorously shakes his head no.

Steve forces his hand away from his erection and places it against Loki, the pre-cum smearing against the fair skin. He pushes further in. Slowly, slowly his knuckles disappear within his lover to the sounds of gasps and moans. The artist works his hand deeper inside until all that can be seen is his wrist. He rotates his hand and brushes against the god's prostate.

Jerking against the ropes, Loki finally finds his voice. "Steve! Fuck. Fuck. Oh, fuck. Yes! There! That! Yes!"

The artist's free hand is back on his cock and rubbing quickly up and down the shaft as his other hand continues to stroke the spot that has his lover convulsing. He feels Loki's orgasm contracting around his hand, hears the ecstasy through the string of crude and thankful exclamations. To feel and hear all of that, knowing he is the cause gets him to the very edge of his own release. He thrusts into his hand with single-minded determination.

"Loki. Kitten. Do you love me?" he asks breathlessly, his brow furrowed in concentration.

The god is coming down from his own release. His words sound almost slurred. "Yes, my Darling. I love you. I love only you."

"Say it again."

"I love you." He can feel the artist's hand still inside him. "I love you, Steve."

"Again!" he demands as his muscles tighten.

"I love you."

"Oh, God, Loki! Oh, God! I love you!" he yells as his orgasm rips though his body, making his nerves tingle and his mind empty.

His head swims. It takes a while for it to clear enough to move. Eventually it does. As gently as he can, Steve removes his hand from his lover's ass. He goes to the bathroom and washes his hands. When he returns, he unties Loki's wrists and gives him a towel.

The god uses magic to clean up the bed then flops down on his back. "That was…" Words fail him.

"Good?" Steve offers as he lies down next to him.

"Amazing." Loki turns and wraps an arm around his lover. "But I don't think I can do that again for quite some time."

"Did I hurt you too much?"

"No. I just…I prefer your cock. I prefer feeling your body pressed against mine."

"I'm sorry."

Loki lifts his head and looks into the Captain's blue eyes. "Don't be. As I said, it was amazing. And it was…special. And I wouldn't be opposed to doing that again at some point…just not too soon."

"Okay, Kitten."

"Are you satisfied, my Darling? Do you require more from me?"

Steve runs his hand over Loki's dark hair. "I'm good. As long as I can hold you, I'm good."

The god lays his head on Steve's broad chest. He closes his eyes and falls quickly to sleep, a smile on his lips.

Steve strokes his hair and gradually falls asleep, too.

xxx

Steve wakes up. The sun has just risen, and his lover is still in his arms. It is a good morning. He slowly disentangles himself from Loki. Then he gets up and goes to the bathroom before making coffee and starting breakfast.

Loki stretches noisily and sits up in bed. "Good morning, Darling."

"Morning, Kitten. Hungry?"

"Famished." He gets up. After going to the bathroom, he goes to the kitchen to help. There isn't much to do except make himself some tea. They eat breakfast together and catch up on everything that's happened the past few days. Then Loki prepares a bath, and they sit in the warm water together and silently enjoy each other's company.

Too soon, it's time for Loki to leave.

"Will you come tomorrow?" Steve asks.

"If you'd like. You have church, yes?"

"I can skip one week. I don't think God will mind if I spend some time with you."

"Are you sure? From what I've heard, he's rather jealous."

"I'm sure. Please come tomorrow." They kiss good-bye, and Steve is suddenly alone.

xxx

It's early morning on the Hydra island. Loki crawls into bed and thinks of Steve before falling back asleep.

He wakes up a couple of hours later alone and missing his lover. Knowing that they will see each other again very soon is the only thing that makes him remain where he is. He dresses in his leathers and heads to another meal. He eats light since this will be his second breakfast. (If Loki knew what a Hobbit was, he would have made some joke to himself about acting like one. But he doesn't, and so the opportunity for self-amusement passes without his knowledge.)

xxx

Tony is making himself a drink. It's after noon, and he reasons that's time enough to be socially acceptable. Besides, as the saying goes, it's 5 o'clock somewhere.

JARVIS' voice interrupts as he completes his pour. "Sir, please forgive the interruption, but Ms. Potts has arrived."

"What?! Where is she?" Yes, Tony is panicking. Pepper was not supposed to be back until tomorrow evening, and Thor is in the master bath taking a shower.

"She is in the elevator on her way up to you."

"Shit. Stop her. Stop her right now." As soon as the words leave his mouth, the elevator door opens. He puts on a wide smile. "Pepper! What are you doin' home? I didn't think you were coming in till tomorrow."

"I wasn't," she confirms. Pepper looks tired. She hasn't been sleeping. "But I needed to talk to you."

"Okay," he says walking towards her. "Why don't we go out and get some lunch?"

She moves past him, pulling her suitcase along behind and to the right of her as she walks. "No."

"But you must be famished?" He needs to get her out before Thor is done. "Let's get you something to eat, and then we can talk." Shit. Tony can't decide if that talk should include how he's been cheating on her with a male god. Knowing would only hurt her. Plus it was just a one-time…okay multiple times fling. But it's over now. Or it will be when he gets a chance to talk to Thor.

Pepper suddenly gets angry. "Stop being so nice to me!"

The outburst scares the billionaire. "Pepper, Honey, are you okay?" he asks in measured tones.

"No," she says, tears coming into her eyes. She walks to her boyfriend, takes his hand, and leads him to the couch. They sit. She hesitates as he looks at her with a worried expression. "I made a huge mistake," she says finally.

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to what I've done."

"Stop it, Tony. I'm being serious."

"So am I."

"Just shut up and listen to me for once." Pepper is a little surprised when he doesn't reply. Then she wishes he had. "When I was in Paris at the conference, I…" There's no good way to say it. "I ran into Jane Foster."

"Thor's ex?"

"She broke up with him already?"

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with you making a mistake? Did you tell her to break up with him?"

"No! She had already decided to do that."

Tony is confused. What does Jane have to do with this? "Then what?"

"She…I…We…We were drunk." Pepper rolls her eyes. That is such a cop-out. If Tony ever used that excuse, she'd be even angrier at him. She takes a breath. "I slept with Jane." She looks at him and waits for the explosion.

"You…You what?" A whole mess of emotions are flooding through him. All he can do is sit in stunned silence and let them pass as his mind processes what she just said.

Damn. He's going to make her say it again. Fine. "Jane and I had sex…at the conference…in Paris."

Tony laughs. He doesn't mean to. He knows that isn't the proper response, but he can't help it.

"Tony, I'm serious."

"Are you planning on doing it again? Can I watch?" He smiles.

Pepper slaps his arm. "I'm being serious. I feel awful, just awful. I've been agonizing over this ever since it happened." Tears are on the brink of leaving her eyes. Warm arms envelop her, and she buries her head against her boyfriend's shoulder.

He pats her back. He's trying to think of what to say. The former playboy wants to come clean if only to ease her guilt. He's just about to speak when a voice booms.

"Stark, I require sustenance. Also, I may have used all of your hot water."

Pepper's head pops up and looks in the direction of the voice. Her eyes widen.

Thor, hair wet and dripping, stands completely naked in the direction of the bedroom.

"Ms. Potts," he bows his head slightly. His hands remain at his sides. There is no shame in his stance. "I did not realize you had returned." His blue eyes look to Tony for a moment.

Shock comes first. Then Pepper takes a quick look at his privates before her eyes fly back up to his face. He's really naked, and he is really well endowed. Realization dawns upon her. She turns her head slowly to Tony. "You're sleeping with him. Holy shit. You're sleeping with him!?" She rises from her seat.

Tony gets up, too. "Now, Pepper, hold on."

"No wonder you were laughing at me. Ooh, I could kill you."

"Now wait, Honey. Technically, you cheated before I did. Thor and I didn't get together until after Jane left him…so yesterday."

Oh, God, she hopes that isn't true. She turns to the nude man standing casually in the room. "Really?"

He nods. "It is true." Thor's blue eyes turn sad. "I visited Jane, and she told me she no longer wished to see me. I returned here, and Tony kindly comforted me."

"I bet he did."

Tony strokes her arm up and down. "Pepper…Honey…You have to admit it's kind of funny…you sleeping with Jane and me sleeping with Thor…"

"She what?" Thor's voice is small, smaller than Tony has ever heard it.

What little color there was drains out of Pepper's face. "I'm…I'm so sorry, Thor. She had already made up her mind to leave you." The fatigue returns to her. "It just happened," she finishes lamely.

"Did she please you?" Thor asks quietly, genuine concern on his face. "Did you please her?"

A blush rises in the woman's cheek. It feels weird to talk about that to the man who slept with Jane before her.

Thor nods. "Good. I am glad she found comfort in your arms." He looks at the floor. "I fear I was always too rough with her."

"You weren't." She quickly corrects herself. "Sometimes you were. But she knew you were holding back even when you did."

The god nods again. "I should get my things and leave the two of you alone." He turns.

Tony turns to Pepper once the blond is out of the room. "I love you, and I forgive you. And I hope you can forgive me."

She nods even though she knows it won't be easy. "We need to talk about this. Obviously something compelled us both to cheat."

"That's true, and we will. But Thor…" He searches her eyes. "The three of us could have a lot of fun."

"And you'd be in the middle." Pepper remembers this conversation. "I'm tired." Geez, it's like they're having the same conversation as before.

He takes her hand and softly runs his thumb over the top of it. "Then let us take care of you." Tony lifts her chin up with his finger. "Let's all have some lunch, and then you can rest a bit…And then you can let us take care of you."

To her own surprise, Pepper nods in acceptance.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, all. I couldn't stay away from Steve/Loki for long. I didn't think you'd mind.

Thank you to Live to Rise who suggested that Steve & Loki try fisting. And also thank you to T-TrainOrTurkeyT who, after Pepper cheated, thought it would be amusing if Pepper's confession made Tony feel less guilty and making his confession so much easier. That suggestion made me get Tony & Thor together before he learned of Pepper's cheating. Hopefully, Thor's sudden & naked appearance made it even more amusing.

And thank you to everyone else for your continued input & support. Love to you all.


	37. To Sleep

**Pairings:** Tony & Pepper, Thor & Tony, Pepper & Jane, Pepper & Thor & Tony (explicit), Steve & Loki

* * *

Thor is uncomfortable joining Tony and Pepper for lunch, but he does so in the hope that this will allow him to keep having sex with the billionaire.

The three stay in for lunch, ordering take out from one of the red-head's favorite places. The talk is very general at first. Tony fills Pepper in on some of the Avenger happenings as well as some Stark Industry R&D stuff. For her part, the CEO talks a bit about the conference, keeping strictly to the business aspects.

"And then Jane introduced herself to me at the hotel bar," Pepper concludes. She gives Tony a looks of sadness, guilt, pain.

"And then you slept with her. Yeah, you already told me," he assures her. There's a slight edge to his voice.

Thor looks at his empty plate.

"And you slept with Thor. And it must mean something that we both cheated…with members of the same sex. That's not normal…is it?"

"Probably not," Tony agrees. He smiles at her. "At least you know you're still the only woman for me."

"Oh, ha ha," Pepper replies. "And I guess you're still the only man for me."

"Well, did any men hit on you at the conference?" Tony asks. "And keep in mind that if they didn't, they're blind idiots." After she admits that a few did, the playboy smiles smugly and says, "See? I am the only man for you."

"Fine, you're the only man for me." Pepper leans in. "That doesn't change the fact that we both slept with someone else. Something is still wrong between us."

After several moments of silence, Thor finally speaks up. "When do you believe they began to become wrong?"

The sound of his voice makes Pepper want to throw up. The combination of hate and guilt and, ugh yes, attraction is too much for her jet-lagged body. "The Avengers Initiative. Manhattan. Your brother," she replies a bit harshly.

"Yes, my brother destroyed many things that day," Thor replies sadly, a tinge of guilt in his blue eyes.

Tony puts one hand over the god's and one hand over his girlfriend's. "Thor, Loki isn't your responsibility. Pepper, you're right. We have some things we need to work out. But I think part of the problem is that we haven't had sex in a while. And when we do, it's like we're just going through a routine. I don't feel connected to you like I used to."

The woman is staring at the hand holding Thor's. She knows Tony is right, but she'd prefer not to admit it. "So what you're saying is I don't satisfy you anymore."

"What I'm saying," he corrects, "is that we're taking each other for granted."

Pepper's blue eyes fly to Tony's face. She pulls her hand away. "I never take you for granted. Never. Not after thinking you were dead…twice!"

"Then what?" Tony demands, his hands flying into the air. "Because you sure as hell aren't catering to my every whim or even just having sex with me when I want. Do I have to remind you about the last time I tried…when you were too tired?"

"I was too tired! I had been in meetings all day."

"Oh, meetings! Right."

"And I had an early flight."

"An early flight, too. Well, that explains everything," he says sarcastically.

"Enough!" Thor shouts.

Tony and Pepper fall silent, their eyes glued to the face of the God of Thunder.

The blond continues more softly. "The two of you love each other, that much is plain. But you both sought new experiences." No one contradicts him. "Perhaps," and here Thor swallows. "Perhaps you did this to test your relationship, believing a partner of the same gender would less likely lead to separation." He thinks for a moment. "Or perhaps you simply wished for a reversal in roles."

"Reversal in roles?" Pepper asks.

Thor nods. "Tony was penetrated. You, I assume, penetrated Jane. A reversal of the man penetrating the woman. You wished to switch roles."

"Did you…penetrate Jane?" the billionaire asks. When she nods, all he says is, "Holy shit."

"And he…You were…on bottom?" After Tony nods, Pepper says nothing. She thought Thor was supposed to be stupid, but what he just said sounds more insightful than anything she was able to come up with on her own.

"You appear fatigued, Ms. Potts. Perhaps you should rest after your long journey. Tony, you should help her."

The billionaire guides Pepper to the bedroom. She lies on top of the bed grateful that it is tidy and closes her eyes. She listens as Tony leaves, closing the door behind him. Her head is a jumble of everything, and she's too tired to sleep. So Pepper lies there, eyes still closed, thinking about Jane and Thor and Tony and what she may have just learned about herself.

xxx

Thor and Tony are sitting on the couch, the brunette's feet resting on the blond's legs. They're watching the movie 300 on the big screen t.v.

Pepper walks out of the bedroom and notices what's playing. "Figures you would choose a homo-erotic blood-fest."

Tony quickly gets up. "Hey, feeling better?" He goes to her and kisses her cheek.

"Still tired," she says. Pepper takes the middle seat on the couch.

Thor gives her a small smile. "Shall I leave?"

"No." She waits for Tony to sit beside her and takes his hand. She looks at Thor. "I've actually been thinking about what you said before, about Tony and I wanting to switch places." She takes a breath. "I think you're right. I have absolutely no control over his life, so I want some control over the bedroom." Her hand gets a supportive squeeze.

"Excellent," Thor replies. "Then you should feel free to take charge from now on."

Her eyes turn to Tony, searching his brown eyes.

"Do not look to him for permission," Thor admonishes. "If you wish for control, you must take it."

"Well, yeah, sure," Pepper says.

The god rolls his blue eyes. "Midgardian, tell her you need her to command you."

Tony hesitates. "I…I…"

"Now!" Thor roars.

"I need you to command me," the playboy says immediately, his eyes lighting up.

The God of Thunder coos, "Better. See? Now you try."

Pepper turns to the Asgardian. "I…I don't know what I want him to do."

"It doesn't matter," the god assures the CEO. "Ask him for water or to rub your feet."

She turns to Tony. "Rub my feet."

"Okay," her boyfriend replies.

"No. Harsher. Sharper. More commanding."

"Rub my feet," the CEO says again with more force.

Tony gets down on the floor and takes her right foot. He begins to rub his thumbs along the bottoms.

"That's kinda cool," she says.

"Oh, it gets better," Thor assures her.

"I don't know," Pepper replies, enjoying the feel of Tony's hands on her foot. "This is pretty darned good."

The god offers. "Shall I rub your shoulders?"

Tony looks at Thor, surprised by the tenderness in his voice.

Pepper hesitates. She does feel tense, but that is also how her tryst with Jane started. "If you want."

"No," he replies gently. "You must command it one way or the other."

"Okay." She clears her throat. "Get me some wine," she commands.

The blond rises and bows. "Of course, my lady."

"I could get used to this."

"I can see that," Tony replies.

"Hush! I didn't say you could talk."

The billionaire smiles and bows his head.

"White or red, my lady?" asks a voice from the kitchen.

"Red." Pepper is soon handed a glass of red wine and asked if she would like anything else. "Rub my other foot," she commands and takes a drink.

The God of Thunder joins Tony on the floor and begins doing his duty.

The CEO sighs. She grabs the remote and changes the channel to one of those home decorating shows.

When Tony scowls, Thor gives a tiny shake of his head. Brown eyes roll. "You know, Pepper, Thor and I could do a lot more for you." He is completely ignored.

The wine glass is emptied sip by sip. She holds out the glass and tells Tony to put the glass in the sink. "_In_ the sink," she repeats for emphasis. Once he is away, she whispers to Thor, "How am I doing?"

"Very well, my lady. And if you are too tired for sexual play, you can always command him to touch himself. With you watching and commanding his movements, no doubt he will be satisfied."

Tony is back before Pepper can ask him anything else. He goes back to rubbing her foot. She doesn't quite know what to do next. She looks to Thor for some help.

"Would you like me to leave, my lady?" the god asks.

"No. I want…Tony to go to the bedroom…and undress…and wait for us there."

The playboy smiles at the use of the word 'us'. He gets up and heads to the bedroom, taking off his shirt and dancing a little as he goes.

Pepper returns to their conversation. "So…command his movements?"

Thor smiles. "When and where he can touch. And, if I may suggest, call him something…not derogatory but…impersonal."

"Such as?"

"I used Midgardian. But as you are also Midgardian, that would not work so well. Perhaps an animal or a diminutive nickname."

"Like puppy maybe? Or Antonia? No. Iron Man…Iron Boy? Irony? Playboy? Moneybags? This is harder than I thought."

"Do not fret, Lady Potts. It will come to you."

Pepper sighs. "Okay, I guess we should get in there."

"Are you sure you wish me to join you?"

"No, I'm not, but…" She shrugs then leads the way to the bedroom.

When they enter, Tony is lying on his side, head propped up on his hand and wearing nothing but a smile. He pats the bed.

"Remember," Thor whispers in Pepper's ear, "he does not command you. You command him."

"Off the bed," she instructs.

Tony's smile falters, but he does as he's told. He walks up to the CEO and stands directly in front of her. "Now what?"

It feels as though the billionaire is challenging her. "On your knees." When he doesn't move, she slaps him. She repeats her words slowly, "On your knees." She slaps him again.

There is a reason he hasn't moved. Tony wants to push Pepper to exert more authority. There is a tension between them that hasn't been there in quite some time. It feels exciting.

"Now!" she shouts.

He gets down on his knees. The power she is exuding is intoxicating.

Pepper runs a hand through his hair. "Good boy."

"Well done, my lady," Thor smiles. She is almost as commanding as Sif, and he has always liked strong women.

"And you," Pepper turns to Thor. "Take off your shirt." She watches as the grey t-shirt comes off with a flourish. "On your knees with Tony." She almost hates to admit how much she's enjoying this. The CEO takes a step back and examines them. "Thor, on the bed on your back."

The God of Thunder lies on the bed, his washboard abs disappearing into his jeans. At Pepper's instruction, he is joined by the brunette.

"Tony, lick Thor's abs." She sits on the end of the bed and watches her order being carried out. Okay, that's kinda hot. "Thor, put your hand on Tony's head." Even better. It's pretty obvious the god is enjoying it, too. "Tony, forget the abs. Go to Blondie's pecs."

Thor smiles at the nickname. He smiles even wider when the warm, wet tongue brushes against his nipple. It begins to harden, as does his cock. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"Do you like that, Tony? Do you like tasting him?"

Tony moans his assent.

"Enough. Brownie, move up Blondie's body. Kiss his neck, his chin. Keep going up until you get to his lips."

Thor and Tony kiss as Pepper rubs her boyfriend's leg. They keep it chaste until the CEO tells them to use their tongues. And then it is a battle for male dominance.

The red-head watches, enthralled by the site of the two men kissing so passionately. She remembers when Tony used to kiss her like that. "Stop!"

Thor pushes Tony away. Their eyes don't leave each other.

"Kiss me, Brownie," Pepper commands.

Tony sits up, moves to the CEO, and kisses her lips. It's soft, sweet. He feels Thor's hand on his. The next kiss is harder, hotter.

"Thor, massage Brownie's shoulders." Pepper returns to kissing Tony, the passion increasing with each touch of their lips.

The god's hands begin to knead the billionaire's neck. Now it is his turn to watch Tony kiss another. And then Pepper's hand is on top of his, giving it a squeeze.

She directs the billionaire's lips to her neck. Pepper reaches out and pulls Thor in until his lips are on hers. Tony is squeezed between them, the heat from their bodies arousing him. He has one arm wrapped around the red head and one arm wrapped back around the blond.

The taste and feel of Thor is new and not in any way unpleasant. In fact, with the god's tongue in her mouth and the human's lips on her neck, the CEO is beginning to feel quite warm. Pepper pulls away and stands up. "Tony, help Thor take off his jeans," she says as she undresses herself.

Thor and Tony are both naked now. Pepper is in her underwear, a pink bra and thong. Her eyes sweep over them, noting their erections and the way they both look to her for the next command. "Hands and knees. Head to the wall."

The two men, Brownie and Blondie, do as their told.

Pepper opens the top right dresser drawer and pulls out one of Tony's leather belts. She holds the two ends in her hand to make a long loop. Tony is given the first spank.

"Thank you, ma'am. May I have another," he chants.

A surprised Thor looks at him just before the playboy is hit again.

"Thank you, ma'am. May I have another."

"Not until Thor has had a turn."

The belt stings though it is not particularly painful. Still, it makes the god feel like part of the threesome. He invokes Tony's chant. "Thank you, my lady. May I have another?" He's hit again. The sharp pain followed by the dull ache is nice, though not really his thing.

Pepper hits Tony again before dropping the belt. She climbs onto the bed and sits between them. She runs a hand down each of their backs and over their asses. Her hand squeezes the firm flesh. What does she want now? She wants Tony to beg.

"Blondie, on your back." Pepper watches as Thor lies down next to her. "Brownie, do you want to taste Blondie's dick?"

Brown eyes meet the woman's gaze. "Yes," he answers simply.

"How much?"

"Very."

"Enough to beg for it?"

Tony runs his eyes over Thor's body. The blond, skin taught against the bulging muscles, is completely erect. "Yes."

"Then beg."

He licks his lips. "Please may I taste Thor?"

"You'll have to do better than that."

"Please, Pepper. Please let me suck his dick."

The words alone are making her horny. Fuck this is good. "I don't believe you really want to."

"Damn it, Pepper! Please. Please let me suck his cock."

"One lick. Just one."

Tony crawls over her and hovers his mouth just below the blond's erection. He sticks out his tongue and licks up the shaft.

Thor growls his pleasure. He wants more. Were Pepper not here, he would demand it.

Pepper shifts. She brings her face close to Tony's, only Thor's dick separating them. She leans in and licks a stripe around the dick. She looks into the brown eyes and says, "Kiss me." Their lips and tongues meet around the god's cock.

A moan escapes Thor's throat as the couple kiss each other through his manhood. He wants to move his hips, wants one of those mouths to completely engulf him, but he knows neither of those would feel as achingly good as what they are currently doing.

"Keep kissing," Pepper instructs as she pulls off her thong. She gives Tony another wet kiss across Thor's cock and then begins kissing her way up the god's body. His muscles are so firm. They're bigger than Tony's. She doesn't like them better. They are just different. And then she's kissing the god, his arms wrapped around her waist. Pepper thrusts her pelvis close to Thor, and Tony, wise Tony, begins to lick her wet labia as he continues to work the god's cock.

Tony's hand moves down to his genitals. He can't help it. Having his tongue on Thor and Pepper, tasting them, makes his dick ache for attention. He begins to stroke himself. A moan escapes his lips and is felt by both of his partners.

"Good, Tony. Do that again," comes the breathless command.

He obeys, causing Thor and Pepper to moan into each other's mouth. She pulls away. "Time to switch places," she informs them as she slides down the bed. "Brownie, slide up. Blondie, turn around. Make sure your dick aligns with our mouths."

Tony takes Thor's place as Thor lies between them, his pelvis low enough for his cock to hang between them.

"Get to work, Blondie," Pepper commands.

The God of thunder licks and sucks each of them alternatively as warm mouths begin to tease him once more. He takes Tony's cock in his hand and begins to stroke it as his tongue concentrates on pleasuring the red-head. He hears her moan, feels it against his manhood. He returns the sound, and she begins to move her pelvis. There are hands on his ass pulling him down.

Tony takes Thor's cock into his mouth as Pepper nibbles on her boyfriend's earlobe. The billionaire hums, which causes the god to moan, which causes the CEO to gasp and groan.

The God of Thunder summons his power and gives a little lightning palm to Tony's dick. Then he shifts and concentrates it on Pepper's clit. She begins to writhe and moan. Holy crap that is incredible, better than a massaging shower head. It makes her whimper, something she knows she probably shouldn't do if she's dominant. But oh my God of Thunder she can't help it.

"Let go of him," Pepper hisses at Tony. As soon as it's free, she takes Thor's cock into her mouth and begins to suck and tease until he is bucking into her.

The billionaire unfastens her pink bra, coaxes her arm out of it. He runs his hand over the newly-freed breast before beginning to nibble on her nipple as his cock is being sucked to oblivion by the god's mouth. Soon the nibble turns to long runs of tongue and teeth.

Thor lets go of Tony. "I come!" He hears and feels Pepper's high-pitched hum. He takes the billionaire back into his mouth and increases the intensity of the lightning palm concentrated between the woman's legs.

Pepper begins to shudder uncontrollably, moaning and whining until Thor's thrusts shoot semen into her mouth. Her orgasm continues beyond his, continues to feel Tony grab her as his own body reaches its climax, thrusting into the god's mouth as his own continues licking the red-head's breasts.

They collapse against each other, lost in the post-orgasmic euphoria of their physical activity. Content in their silence and the relaxation they've earned, Thor quietly turns around and lies down so that his chest is against Pepper's back. He wraps his arm around her and Tony. The billionaire does the same, wrapping an arm around both his lovers. Pepper nestles between them, a smile on her lips as the god kisses the back of her neck.

Pepper sighs audibly. "Good boys." She pats their cheeks and closes her eyes. Within 30 seconds, she is fast asleep.

xxx

Loki sends his update to S.H.I.E.L.D. before lunch but after a few simple amusements.

There were the invisible shrimp in the curtain rods in every third floor of the north dormitory. That should smell pleasant by this evening.

There were the televisions in Security Station 2 that now only show The Dukes of Hazard and the ones in Security Station 3 that now only play The Andy Griffith Show.

And his favorite, there was the Christian Fellowship group whose men could suddenly see through the outer clothes of the women. Ah, the looks on their faces as they saw the varying colors and styles and fabrics of the underclothes. Some had to leave immediately, hands held firmly in front of their privates, wondering why their god would allow such temptation to be placed in front of them.

But now it is time for lunch.

Loki goes to the dining room of the Imperial Hydra. Doctor Doom is already there with the mustached leader. After the usual pleasantries, they take their seats.

Victor von Doom seems more self-satisfied than normal. Had the Trickster not been with the Captain a few hours before, he doubts he could remain courteous to the Latverian. But he did get to see his Captain, and he passed a rather nice time here, too. And so he is able to smile through it and sip his wine.

Mr. Brown does most of the talking, which is perfectly fine with Loki. He talks about the history of Hydra. The earliest part of that history includes Red Skull and Captain America. The God of Mischief only half listens until the story gets a bit more recent. Then he takes notes in his head of the most interesting points for his next report.

Halfway through the meal, Loki begins to feel rather sleepy. He finds this odd since he rested perfectly well both at Steve's apartment and in his quarters here. But he does feel sleepy. And he is starting to have a hard time concentrating, as though his brain is swimming in murky waters to get to each thought.

Doctor Doom is beginning to talk. "Our discussion last night about my failed attempt on Manhattan made me think. Did you know the island of Manhattan has over 8,000 security cameras? I thought it might be worthwhile to review the footage."

It takes longer than it should for the words to make sense. That is when Loki knows something is wrong. He tries to use magic to clear his system, but he can't seem to access it. "What did you do to me?"

Doom pretends not to hear. "And what do you think I found when I reviewed that footage? You…destroying my Doombots and helping Captain America."

"What did you do to me?" Loki barely has energy to speak. His breathing is labored. He knows he must fight this, but all his body wants to do is shut down.

"It's just a little concoction I've created." Doom opens a small box with a syringe. He takes the object full of a sickly yellow liquid and stands. He walks to stand behind the god. "A heavy sedative coupled with something that weakens your magic. I have people who dabble in magic, too, you see. That was just a small dose. This one is larger."

All Loki can think about is how angry and hurt Steve will be when he learns of this. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No. I'm going to take you to Latveria and wait for the Avengers to come rescue you."

"They won't. They despise me." So why did he agree to do this for them? He knows why – blond hair and blue eyes for whom he would do just about anything. Even so, how could he be so stupid?

"Perhaps. But Captain America owes you his life. His sense of honor will require him to go after you. And when he does, I'll be ready."

Loki can feel a sharp prick on his neck. "No." Loki doesn't want to believe this is happening.

"Oh, yes," Doom says with a smile. He presses down on the syringe's plunger. "Nighty-night."

Loki's world goes black.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, I am glad this chapter is over. I had a few false starts with the smut that were very frustrating. In the end, I'm quite happy with how it turned out. Hope you are, too. If not, please let me know how it could be better.

And now for the story contribution thank you's:

Mikkeneko suggested the invisible shrimp in the curtain rods. The folks in the north dormitory hate you. ;)

Smile-Evily suggested having the women's clothes become invisible to men and helped me decide on the Pepper-Thor-Tony dynamic.

Thanks again to JayElem0 for suggesting this Loki storyline. More of that will be revealed in the next chapter or two. Hopefully my writing will do it justice.

KenrexKeybladeMaster had a similar suggestion for the start of this, having Loki be kidnapped with Steve finding out, which he will do soon.

And thanks to YOU, dearest reader, reviewer, follower, &/or favorite-r.

Finally, on a side note, Neil Gaiman finished his Calendar of Stories. You can read them at keepmoving . blackberry desktop/en/us/ambassador/neil-gaiman . html


	38. To Wait

**Pairings:** Steve & Loki, Natasha & Clint (explicit), Tony & Thor

* * *

It's dark when Steve wakes. That isn't a surprise. He looks at the clock and sees that it is 2:03 a.m. The soldier does the math in his head. It's still early. Loki is probably finishing dinner. He won't be here for another hour or two.

Steve closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep. It doesn't work. It takes 15 minutes for him to decide to go ahead and get up. He can prepare.

The ropes are taken out of the bag. The lubricant and condoms are placed on the nightstand. The whip is laid beside them. The artist runs his hand over the leather straps, imagining the marks they're going to leave on his lover. He looks at the wall sconce and decides he wants Loki hanging upright. Then they can fuck against the wall, and why isn't Loki here yet?

The clock reads 2:52 a.m. Yesterday morning Loki arrived right around this time. Steve sits on the edge of the bed and waits. Five minutes later, he is sitting against the headboard, legs under the covers. He waits some more, his foot bouncing up and down nervously.

The clock is checked every 30 seconds.

By 3:30 a.m., Steve is lying down facing the clock. Odds are, Loki is having after-dinner drinks, or he's working on the S.H.I.E.L.D. report.

At 4:00 a.m., the soldier is trying to convince himself that it's still early on Hydra's island. He shouldn't be worried yet. He's disappointed, certainly. He had hoped Loki would have made some excuse to leave wherever he was and come home.

Leaving to come home is exactly what Loki would do, Steve decides at 4:17 a.m. Something's wrong. Something must be wrong. Or not. He decides to call S.H.I.E.L.D.

Captain America confirms that Loki has not yet sent in a report this morning. When asked what time the god usually sends in his evening report, the Captain is told that it usually appears sometime between 3 and 4 a.m. A few have, he learns, come in as late as 4:45 a.m. The super soldier thanks them and hangs up. He immediately calls them back and asks them to call him as soon as it appears.

By 4:50 a.m., Steve is pacing the floor. He considers sending a message via his arm but doesn't want to take the chance that someone might see it.

At 5:12 a.m., the artist taps his left arm three times and says, "Loki. Worried." He knows his lover will understand. He just hopes it will be cryptic enough in case anyone else sees it. That's when he starts second-guessing himself. Maybe he should have used another word like 'home' or 'kitten'.

He's making coffee at 5:21 a.m. While getting the coffee, his eyes land on the box of Earl Grey tea bags. It brings a nauseous feeling to the pit of Steve's stomach. He runs his fingers over the front of it, remembers when Loki asked if he had tea. That was the first time the god had called him Darling. He smiles at the memory.

Steve forces himself to not call Natasha until after 6 a.m. Time has never moved more slowly. He ends up calling S.H.I.E.L.D. during the wait just to make sure there has been no word. The man on the phone tries to be reassuring. The Captain again says he wants to be called as soon as Loki files his report.

It's 6:02 a.m. Natasha's first words are, "What's wrong?"

His first words are an apology. "I'm sorry for waking you, but I didn't have anyone else to call."

"It's okay, Steve. Just tell me what happened."

"Nothing," he replies. "That's the problem. Loki was supposed to visit me this morning, but he hasn't arrived yet. Something's wrong."

"How do you know he was going to visit you?"

Steve tells her about yesterday's visit and how Loki promised to come again this morning.

"Well maybe dinner just ran late, and he can't get away." The only response is silence. That's how Natasha knows how worried he is. "What do you want me to do?"

He asks about the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in Hydra. Steve wants her to get in touch with them and see if they know or have seen or heard anything. Agent Romanoff explains that she can't just contact them. She'll have to go through their handlers.

"Do it."

"It may take a while."

"It's better than doing nothing. Please, Tasha."

"Of course. Do you want to meet me at S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"No. If he shows up, I want to be here."

xxx

Loki's head hurts. His eyelids feel heavy, too heavy to lift. He's lying on his back. He tries to move but can't. He's tied down. His arms are at his sides, and his legs are closed. So it's not the fun kind of tied down.

The god searches his memory. He remembers a warm bath and lying against his lover. A smile curls his lips. He remembers spending the morning walking around Hydra Island and amusing himself. He remembers lunch. The smile disappears.

He forces his eyes open.

Fluorescent lights. Ugly things, fluorescent lights.

Loki looks around, notices a plastic bag full of sickly yellow liquid hanging to his left. A tube is attached to the bottom, and it runs down to he knows not where. But the inside of his elbow hurts.

There is a camera in the corner of the ceiling. It's lifeless black eye looks at him.

The God of Mischief tries to access his magic. He is unsuccessful. The damn chemical must still be in his system…is being fed into his system, he realizes.

Steve. He promised Steve he would be fine. He promised Steve his magic would protect him. He promised Steve there was nothing to worry about. Idiot. Fool. And now because of him, the Captain will be lured into a trap.

He closes his eyes and tries his magic again.

A door opens.

A familiar oozing voice asks, "Are you sure he's awake?"

"Yes, sir," is the nervous reply. "At least he was."

"Such fear," Loki notes quietly, eyes still closed. "What on Midgard did you do to him, Victor?"

"So you are awake. Good." Footsteps let the prisoner know that Doctor Doom is coming closer. "We have a video to make."

xxx

Steve is on his third hanging bag.

Once the clock hit noon, the Captain had gotten on his motorcycle and drove to S.H.I.E.L.D. He went directly to Agent Romanoff. She said nothing at first. She didn't need to. He turned and walked away, heading to the gym.

And now the third hanging bag is flying through the air and hitting the back wall.

"We're still waiting for them to get back to us," Natasha updates him from the doorway.

He picks up the next bag and hooks it up. "When I'm done with these, I'm taking a Quinjet and flying to Hydra's island."

"That would be unwise."

"I don't care," the Captain replies and begins hitting the fresh bag.

The spy walks towards him. She's wearing dark brown twill pants and an orange scoop neck t-shirt. "What if he's no longer there?"

"Then I'll find out where he is."

She watches him, tense muscles, focused eyes, singular determination. Natasha remembers how she felt after learning Clint had been taken. If she had had somewhere to start looking, if Loki had had an island base, she would have torn it apart.

Her phone rings. She answers it, listens, then says they'll be right there. "Time to go, Captain."

Steve stops and wipes his brow. His face is a study in worry and hope. "They found something?"

"Only one way to find out."

He quickly unwraps his hands and follows her to the elevator and eventually to a conference room.

"What is it?" Agent Romanoff asks as she enters. The large-screen television has a picture of Doctor Doom on it.

"This video was dropped off at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Moscow."

Natasha's brow furrows. "Moscow?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Steve is staring at the t.v. He has a very bad feeling about this. "Play it."

Doctor Doom begins to move. "Avengers. I've recently acquired a very rare specimen I think you will be most interested in." The camera pans over and down and shows a shirtless Loki strapped to a gurney, an IV in his arm.

Steve's muscles tense, and his hands ball into fists.

The god looks like he's asleep. But then Doctor Doom gives him three quick, hard taps against his cheek. His eyes open, the green barely visible around dilated pupils.

"Say something, Loki."

"Something," the Trickster sneers.

"Aw, don't you have a message for Captain America?"

"That idiotic patriot? No." His eyes still feel heavy, and his head still aches. But more important than either of those things is keeping Steve away from this place. "The Avengers…are beneath me, and I have no need of their aid…no matter what their Captain thinks."

"Now, now, Loki. We all know you saved the good Captain's life. And you certainly look like you could use some help. But alas, all he'll be able to do is watch you die."

Steve walks closer to the t.v.

"You will make him…and the other…Avengers most happy." The Liesmith is tiring. "No doubt they all…wish me dead. Just get it over with, Doom. I am weary of your presence. Death is preferable…to listening to you talk."

"Patience. We'll get to that soon enough. First rule of entertainment: Always leave them wanting more." The dictator fiddles with the bag of liquid feeding into the IV. "Time for you to go back to sleep."

Loki's eyes close. Doom runs a hand through the god's dark hair. It is the gesture of an owner or a lover, and it makes the Captain feel physically sick.

"Another video will be coming soon. Until then…" The picture goes dark.

In the silence that follows, Agent Romanoff orders that Director Fury be notified and the Avengers assembled.

Steve heads to the door.

"Where are you going, Captain?"

"To get Loki."

"We need a plan, Rogers, and you know it." Natasha is relieved when he stops. "Wait till the others get here. We'll figure out what to do."

He turns to face her. "Do you really think they'll care?"

"He was there at our request. So yes."

xxx

It takes too damn long for everyone to get there. By the time they do, there are maps of Latveria and blueprints of buildings all over the tables and walls. The Captain has seen the video 15 times, has studied it for every tiny detail both visual and aural. He and Romanoff have spoken to the agents in Moscow who received the video and everyone else who came into contact with it.

The building is Cold War-era, white walls and fluorescent lights.

At one point, the camera moves across a window with no blinds or curtains. Outside, though out of focus, are three buildings. Two are the same height, off-white or maybe once white, basic boxes with windows. The third is more interesting. What little can be seen appears older with a domed roof.

Clint arrives first, and Steve immediately enlists his help in figuring out the exact location of the building. The archer doesn't know what's going on, but he's willing to help the Captain get what he needs. They look through satellite pictures and old photographs of Latveria's capital city.

The three of them are still combing through the photos when the rest of the team arrives. Director Fury and Agent Coulson are the last to enter.

"What's this about?" the Director asks.

Natasha plays the video from the beginning. Everyone watches silently. When Loki appears, a single growl is heard. Tony places a comforting hand on Thor's shoulder then lets it drop. The screen goes blank.

Thor turns to the Captain. "We will rescue him. And when we do, this Doom will pay for what he has done."

Steve nods, the lump in his throat leaving him unable to speak for the moment.

"I'm sorry," Tony says. "I'm sorry your boyfriend got nabbed. But you do know this is a trap, right?"

"I don't care," Steve responds. "I'm getting him back. I'd like your help with that, but I understand if you can't…" He takes a breath. "I'm getting him back."

Director Fury stares intently at the super soldier. "You're proposing invading Latveria, a sovereign country, to rescue a man that two weeks ago we considered enemy number one."

"You considered him enemy number one," Steve corrects. "I didn't."

"I just want to be sure I understand," Fury replies evenly.

"Captain Rogers," Agent Coulson begins. "I realize you feel like you owe Loki a debt."

"He wouldn't be there if it wasn't for me."

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent continues. "Excuse me, Captain, but we all had a hand in that. Every one of us fulfilled Loki's demands whether we wanted to or not in order to get him to agree to go."

Steve shakes his head and returns to the photographs.

Clint's eyes travel to each person before speaking. "Well, if no one else is going to say it, then I guess it falls to me. Why not let Doom take care of him?"

Captain America tenses in his chair. "That's not an option."

Natasha puts a hand on Clint's shoulder. "I know what you're saying, and I understand why you're suggesting it. But Loki was working for us."

"He probably couldn't shut his big mouth," the archer notes. "That's why he got captured."

Natasha takes a breath. "Maybe. But it doesn't change the fact that he's our responsibility. We have to go clean up."

"Clean up?!" Steve takes offense. He looks around the room. "You're the ones who wanted him to go in the first place. He gave you more information in a few days than your best agents had in years. And now he's just something to clean up?! No. Forget it. Hawkeye, if you don't want to come then don't. I don't want you there. That goes for the rest of you," the Captain says looking around the room. "He's my responsibility, my…mess," he spits out as he looks at Natasha. "Just stay the hell out of my way."

A soft, clear voice fills the tense silence. "How long have you been sleeping with him?" Bruce asks. The question only increases the room's tension. "I always thought it weird that Loki asked so little of us to get him to go. A glass of water, an apology, a couple of short statements…seems so small…almost like he had already decided he was going and was just playing with us."

Clint is dumbfounded. "Yeah, but going from that to sleeping with him? That's quite a leap, Banner."

"Not really. Not when you consider everything else…the rescue…Loki appearing just in time to save Cap…the mysterious black cat that travels across the city to stay with him…the willingness of Steve to contact Loki about this after what happened the last time they met. You all don't know about that, but Tony and I do. So how long, Steve? How long have you and Loki been lovers?"

The fact that Steve doesn't answer, doesn't immediately come back with a denial is confirmation in everyone's eyes.

Coulson's voice is just shy of pleading. "Say it ain't so, Cap."

"How long?" Director Fury asks in his quietly commanding way.

Steve looks into his eye. "I'll tell you when Loki is safe."

"When do we leave?" Tony asks.

"As soon as we figure out which building gives us this view," he replies as he shows Tony a photograph made from the video.

"I think JARVIS can help with that."

xxx

The Avengers take a large Quinjet to Latveria, one with a separate cockpit and a toilet. Everyone is suited up and rides inside to save fuel and strength for the actual battle. No other videos have been sent.

Two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents sit in the cockpit. The Avengers are all in the back except for Tony. The billionaire is also in the cockpit chatting with the pilots genially.

Thor sits next to Steve. "My brother is strong. He will survive until we are able to rescue him."

Steve rubs his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "You saw the video, Thor. Whatever that stuff is, it's making him weak. It's suppressing his magic. What can do that?" he asks Bruce.

"I honestly don't know," Dr. Banner responds. "I haven't studied magic or its physical properties. But if there is a chemical or physiological basis for magical abilities, Doom may have found a way to change it or at least block it."

"Any ideas how long the effects will take to wear off once that stuff stops going into his system?"

The scientist shrugs. He waits a moment before asking the question that has been bugging him all during the trip. "So the cat…that really was Loki, right?"

Steve nods.

"And he knew you needed help because…"

"I asked for it. I can send him short messages. And when I do, he can find me. Never thought I'd have to use it for that, though."

Clint is standing, arms crossed, and glares at the Captain. "So how is he in bed? Must be pretty damned good for you to betray your planet for him."

Captain America stands up. "Did ya stop and think that maybe the reason Loki hasn't been a threat since he escaped Asgard is because of me?"

"Oh, so you think you hold that much power over him, huh? Must be a nice fantasyland you're living in. Well, I'm sorry. I live in the real world, and Loki doesn't give up power. He takes it." Hawkeye makes a sour face. "Jesus Christ! Does no one else find the thought of that creature fucking Captain America disgusting?!"

The super soldier walks up to Clint and gets right in his face. His voice is eerily calm. "I fuck _him_, Barton. I fuck him over and over. And, yeah, it is good." He pauses. "I was supposed to fuck him this morning, against the wall, his arms tied up over his head, until he came screaming my name. That's the power I have." His blue eyes bore into the man in front of him. "Don't pretend you know anything about us. You don't." He turns and walks back to his seat.

"Jesus," Clint mutters.

The Captain looks at the archer. "You can still change your mind. If this disgusts you that much, you can wait on the sidelines."

"No chance. I'm going to make sure Natasha has support…not for you and certainly not for him."

"Fine," Steve says. "Then shut the Hell up."

Clint stalks off to the bathroom. He needs to be out of there, away from the craziness this day has become. He slams the door shut behind him.

"That was a bit harsh," Natasha notes as she looks at the Captain.

Tony walks towards them. He came out of the cockpit unnoticed and in time to see most of it. "Oh, yes, Captain Rogers can get very nasty when his precious Loki is threatened."

xxx

Clint is washing his hands when there is a knock on the door. As soon as he unlocks it, Natasha enters and locks the door behind her.

"What do you want, Tasha?"

"Just making sure you're okay."

"I'm not. But it doesn't matter. Does it?" he states rather than asks.

"No," she replies simply. She studies his face, sees the anger and disappointment and a trace a fear in his eyes.

He studies hers. "How long have you known?" Clint is now sure that she did know and didn't bother telling him. And that feels like a betrayal.

"A few days."

"Jesus, Tasha. Why didn't you say anything?"

She tries to explain but doesn't really have the words. "That was us not so long ago. You the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, me the enemy you were sent to kill but slept with instead. And now I'm on the right side. I thought maybe Loki deserved that chance, too."

He can't help but ask her if she's really comparing herself to Loki. She is. And she notes, to his disappointment, that Steve is right. Loki hasn't caused them any problems. And if that is due to them having sex, then why stop them?

"You didn't take over anyone's mind," he reminds her.

"No, but I killed a whole lot more people than Loki did." Natasha reaches up and strokes his cheek. "I'm not asking you to forgive him or even like him. I am asking you to give him a chance. Steve is in love with him. He _thinks_ Loki feels the same about him."

"And does he?"

"Don't know yet. But I'm gonna find out."

He sees the sincerity in her eyes and nods.

"Now promise you won't continue to bait Rogers."

Clint rolls his eyes. "Fine. I promise. I just –"

Her lips stop him before he can continue. She pulls away and leans against the sink behind her. "Do you remember the last time we were in an airplane bathroom?" she asks as she unfastens the black utility belt at her waist.

The archer smiles. "How could I forget?"

Natasha takes off her wrist straps and puts them in the sink with the belt. Then she slowly unzips the black cat suit she's wearing. "You seem awfully tense, Agent Barton. Seems to me you could do with a release."

Clint pulls her close and starts nuzzling and kissing her neck as his hands push the black garment off her shoulders. He feels her hands at his waist, unfastening his belt and his trousers. He pulls away to get a better look at the lacy black bra and panties. "Are we really doing this?"

"Are you saying you don't want to?"

"Hell no," he replies before kissing her.

Natasha's tongue slides silently into his mouth, teasing him in the way that only she can.

He turns with her in his arms and presses her back to the wall. They breathe, mouths open and touching, the air shared between them.

The spy frees her arms from the black sleeves. She gets help pushing the rest of the garment down just enough to allow him access between her legs.

Clint's pants get pushed down, too. "Wait," he pants. He pulls a condom out from some secret compartment and smiles. "Always be prepared," he says as he opens it. He puts it on quickly.

"Good," she says as she jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. "Now get inside me."

"What? No foreplay?"

She sucks on his earlobe then whispers, "Steve already took care of that."

"He did?" Clint is confused and little disturbed.

She smiles. "The image of him fucking Loki against the wall. Oh, yeah. He took care of it."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Just shut up and take me," she demands.

His fingers hook on the strip of black lace between her legs. It gets tugged to the side before he uses his fingers to arouse her further.

Tasha makes a tiny choking noise as his fingers glide over her clit.

"God, I love how wet you get," he tells her in a low voice.

"Shut up." Natasha gives him a deep kiss. She runs her fingers through his hair as her tongue gives his mouth tiny licks and her teeth bite down on his lower lip.

His slides his dick into her, causing them both to gasp in satisfaction.

They wait, allowing the anticipation of the coming friction to drive them a little crazy.

Clint moves first. He always moves first. He's tried winning that game before, but she has always managed to hold out longer than he can. But once he does start moving, she is right there with him.

He swears her back is able to do things other women's aren't. It's like she's built just for this. This is the reason he accepts without complaint that Black Widow will always be even with or on top of him whenever they have sex. He wouldn't have it any other way.

She's riding him now, silently directing how he moves. Tasha arches her back, her breasts on display within the black lace for her lover.

Clint has one hand on her hip to help hold her up. His other arm is against the wall as he works in and out of her.

"Harder," she breathes into his ear.

He obeys, thrusting into her with a singular focus. Clint looks into her eyes and sees his own want and desire reflected back at him.

"The thought of the Captain fucking Loki really gets you going?" He thought he could let that go, but he can't.

"Yes," she replies and moves her body in a way both seductive and pleasurable as though the mere mention of it has aroused her more.

Clint doesn't get it. If they had been women, sure… "Jesus," he moans as realization and pleasure pulse through him.

"Harder," she groans as her hips move faster.

Their timing is off, and that is always a good thing. The difference in tempos means they're getting close. The fact that Natasha is holding him tighter is another sign. That's good, 'cause he's about to lose his shit.

He goes faster, which causes her to slow down. Clint grunts with each thrust, driving into her with as much force as he can manage. He hears the soft high-pitched moan that accompanies her every breath. That noise brings him closer to the edge, close enough so that he's no longer in control but thrusting madly until his muscles spasm in pleasure.

Clint holds her tight as his orgasm rips through him.

Natasha continues to move, so close to her own release. She feels that tickling sensation in her nether region that's rubbing against him. Just a little more…a little more friction…a little more until she's there. But he's already coming down.

"Don't you dare leave me," she growls as she continues to work, one of her hands moving down to where they're joined. She rubs her fingers into the spot, feels her muscles tense as the sensitivity increases. Her back arches, and her mouth opens as her body shudders its release.

They remain there for a few moments to enjoy what just happened. Then Natasha unwraps herself from Clint's waist and shoulder. She reaches around him for toilet paper to clean up with and hands him some. Black panties are returned to the normal position, and the cat suit is properly filled and zipped up. Belts and wrist bands are put back on until everything looks as it once did.

They exit the bathroom with somber faces.

"Clint. Natasha," Tony greets. "I had almost forgotten you were on this flight. Welcome to the Mile High Club."

Natasha looks at him with her usual impassive demeanor and asks, "What makes you think we weren't members already?"

"What is this Mile High Club of which you speak?" Thor asks.

"Well, dearest Thorsten," Tony replies. "It means they had sex in a plane while it was in the air." He leans over and whispers in the god's ear. "I own a private plane or five, so we can get you a membership whenever you'd like." The billionaire leans back and smiles.

Clint blushes slightly at Tony's blunt explanation of the Mile High Club. Natasha simply takes a seat beside Steve and looks at the city plans he's studying.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Steve asks her quietly.

"I did. Thank you."

The speakers hiss and crackle. The pilot's voice comes over the intercom. "Avengers, we are now entering Latverian airspace."

* * *

**A/N: **So next chapter I have to do combat and sex. It may take me a while to figure out how to do both. I have a basic plan for rescuing Loki and an idea for the sex, but it may make the chapter really long. We'll see.

Special thanks to JayElem0 who, when I asked how Clint should find out about Steve & Loki, suggested this crazy idea of a bad plan that makes Steve adamant about going to rescue Loki and the truth coming out then. Awesome idea!

Also thanks to Mikkeneko, T-TrainOrTurkeyT, and  charlotte .eliot3 for helping me walk through whether all of the Avengers should go on the rescue mission or not. Thanks for inspiring me and for letting me bounce ideas off of you.

And as usual, thanks to all of the readers of this story. You are all wonderful, fabulous people.


	39. To Rescue

**Pairings:** Steve & Loki, Tony & Thor & Pepper, Tony & Thor (explicit)

**A/N:** First: I'm sorry this took so long. But, as promised, it is a huge chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Second: I'm using the movie universe for Doctor Doom. His body has metallic properties due to the cloud of cosmic energy he was exposed to in The Fantastic Four.

* * *

Two minutes after the Avengers enter Latverian airspace, the speakers in the Quinjet hiss and crackle again. The pilot's voice comes over the intercom. "Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. received another message from Doom."

Iron Man gets up and goes to the cockpit for more information. He returns pressing buttons on his left arm that were hidden by a now-open panel. "This one was delivered to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Vienna headquarters," he tells them then uses his suit to project the image against the interior wall. It's distorted against the rough surface of the plane, but it is still discernable.

Doctor Doom appears with his iron mask and green hood. He's standing over Loki who looks very much as he did before. An iron-gloved hand runs through the dark hair of the god. "Time to wake up again, Loki." He grabs a fistful of hair and yanks up.

Loki's eyes squeeze tighter. (Steve tenses and forgets to breathe.) "There is no need for rudeness." He opens his eyes. The pupils are dilated, a clear indication that the drug is still in his system. "What now?"

"I thought we'd do something in honor of your brother. Thor is the God of Lightning, isn't he?"

Loki hesitates. "God of Thunder actually, and there is no need to honor him."

"God of Thunder? Really? Huh. But he controls lightning."

The god rolls his eyes before confirming the statement.

"Well there you go. And this will still be poetic." He holds up a cable with a frayed end that sparks intermittently.

("Oh, God," Steve groans and sits before his legs give out. He's not sure if he's scared or jealous.

"Son of a bitch," Tony whispers as Thor grips Mjolnir's handle.)

The cable gets pushed into Loki's chest. It gives off a horrible burning sound. Loki shakes from the electricity coursing through his body until the cable is pulled away. He gives a quiet laugh. "That tickles."

Doom pushes the cable into the god's flesh for twice as long as before. The Trickster's body convulses the entire time.

(Steve and Thor ball their hands into tight fists. If they could reach out and beat Doctor Doom to a bloody pulp, they would.)

When it ends the Trickster's breath comes heavy, labored. He smiles. "My Darling need not worry. My heart is true. Do what you like to me, Victor. It does not matter. My heart," and here he begins to laugh, "is true."

Doom shocks him again with the same result except that Loki laughs through it until the spasms brought on by the electricity make it impossible. After what seems like forever, the dictator pulls the cable away. "Next time, it won't be so pleasant for you." The iron mask turns towards the camera. "That concludes our homage to the God of Thunder."

The image goes blank.

"Go back," Steve says quietly.

Natasha tells him, "I don't think-"

"Go back!" he orders. He stands and walks towards the wall where the image was. "Loki was saying something. At the end when Doom is talking, his mouth is moving, trying to say something."

Iron Man finds the spot and lets it play.

"There," Captain America says as he point to the makeshift screen. "What's he saying?"

"Play it again," Black Widow commands. She watches carefully and tries to sound it out. "Ohnt ohm itsa tap."

"Don't come. It's a trap," Hawkeye translates. "He's warning us to stay away." He shakes his head. "Why would he do that?"

"He said, 'My Darling need not worry.' I take it that's you?" Bruce asks turning to Steve.

"Yes."

"Apparently, he doesn't want you to worry," Bruce notes.

Steve stares at the place where the image of Loki had been. He knows it's more than that. He knows Loki's real message was for him not to be jealous. A part of him can't help but wonder if Loki enjoys getting shocked. And then he feels guilty. And then all he wants to do is destroy Doom.

Natasha rubs Steve's arm in a comforting gesture. "He seems more worried about you than himself."

The Captain looks at her, his blue eyes hard and determined. "You seem surprised, Tasha. Did you think I was lying to you?"

She keeps her expression passive and her voice cool. "No, but I thought perhaps he had fooled you. He is a Trickster after all."

"I've always known where I stood with him. And if anything, he's tried to make me think he cares less than he does." He looks around at the heroes around him. "I don't need your pity or your comfort. I need you to do your jobs. We go in, get Loki, and get out. Understood?"

Everyone nods.

Hawkeye and Black Widow exchange a look.

"Good," the Captain continues. "Then let's go over the plan one more time."

xxx

The sun is setting when Doctor Doom gets the call that the Avengers are on their way. He smiles behind his mask. "Are they headed to the city?"

"They appear to be, Sir."

"Let them get to the city limits, then shoot them down."

xxx

"Incoming!" the pilot tells them before the Quinjet veers left.

"Got it," Iron Mon says as he jumps out of the plane.

The sun is no longer visible, and the clouds are a brilliant shade of periwinkle against a rose sky. It is a beautiful sight that is completely lost on the hero as he flies towards the surface to air missiles that are chasing the plane. He releases his own mini rockets to intercept the ones coming towards them. They explode, and that is a beautiful sight that Iron Man takes the time to appreciate.

Thor is soon beside him. They watch as four figures leap out of the plane. "Ready, Thorsten?"

The God of Thunder begins to swing his hammer. As soon as the parachutes open, he directs the wind to guide them to the proper building. Iron Man provides cover fire and

Deals with any incoming artillery.

When the fighter jets come, he and Thor move to meet them.

The God of Thunder smashes his hammer down on the nose of the first jet as Iron Man flies past. The jet lurches downward, heading straight towards the ground. The hammer punches through one of the wings. There is no hope for the jet. It is lost.

Iron Man fires a blast at the next jet then rolls and dives to avoid the ammunition being fired at him. He comes back up behind the aircraft and spreads his arms to either side of him, firing blasts at two jets at once. He hits the glass of one, and it shatters. The occupants jettison out. The other jet turns but gets hit by Thor and goes down.

One left.

"I got this," Iron Man tells the god. "Protect the others." His right shoulder pops up revealing 6 rockets in two rows of slots. One of them flies towards the jet, a trail of smoke showing its trajectory. The jet explodes in a fireball as Iron Man flies after the god.

The four parachuters are about 50 feet from the tallest rooftops. One of them begins to change, to grow in bulk to the point that the harness rips and breaks away from his body. The empty parachute continues to fly off as Hulk falls to the nearest rooftop. He runs and leaps across two buildings, chasing after the three occupied parachutes still traveling to their target.

Captain America lands first as Thor begins clearing the roof of Latverian soldiers with Iron Man providing a few choice blasts to help. The Captain immediately joins the fight using his shield and a semi-automatic pistol.

Hulk lands on top of a couple of soldiers with a sickening squelch and begins punching the ones within arms reach.

Black Widow lands on the rooftop just before Hawkeye. They join the fight as Iron Man blasts the door to the interior of the building.

"We're in," Iron Man declares.

Captain America leads the way. Based on JARVIS' calculations, Loki is in a South-facing room of the 11th floor. They have to go down two flights of stairs. That wouldn't be a problem if the stairwell wasn't getting filled by Latverian soldiers.

The Captain, Black Widow, and Hawkeye move down the steps, shooting at the soldiers while Iron Man, Thor and Hulk continue clearing the roof. The God of Thunder follows the others into the building once it is clear that the scientists can keep control of the situation outside.

Using the shield to cover him and Black Widow, Captain America targets and shoots the soldiers directly in their path with a singular determination. He is on automatic pilot, allowing his training to guide his movements. Clear the path by aiming and shooting. Eliminate the threat. Do it until the way is clear. Move forward. They have the advantage of the high ground. Now they must press forward. Target, shoot, and watch them fall.

Black Widow and Hawkeye fire at the ones further down as they continue forward. The archer uses a few of his special arrows. Some release grey smoke. Some spew out a noxious gas. Some just explode. He likes those best.

Thor throws his hammer at a steep angle, aiming for a lower landing than the one they'll need. It crashes into the concrete between the 8th and 9th floors before rushing back into his hand. A large chunk of the stairs and the soldiers standing on them are destroyed, falling down and crushing the shooters directly below.

They reach the 11th floor landing. Captain America opens the door and fires at the soldiers waiting just inside. He presses forward, Black Widow and Hawkeye following close behind.

"Thor," the Captain calls back. "As soon as this door closes behind us, light it up."

"My pleasure," Thor replies and raises his hammer.

Black Widow covers the god as the lightning concentrates in the metal. He lowers his arm slowly, a power-filled gleam brightening his eyes. She ducks out of the stairwell and shuts the door behind her.

Thor smiles and lets loose the lightning with a mighty roar. Jagged tendrils shoot from the hammer. Bodies convulse and smoke and fall to the ground. An acrid smell of burnt meat wafts into the air. The God of Thunder smirks. "That is how one controls lightning."

xxx

"Hulk smash!" Hulk says as he hits a soldier in the jaw.

"Iron Man blast!" the computerized voice replies as the red and gold arm shoots at a different soldier.

A helicopter with more soldiers is a few feet from the edge of the building.

"Hulk, wanna take care of that?" Iron Man asks.

The green guy roars before running and jumping onto the windshield of the aircraft. It lurches down with the extra weight. A huge fist shatters the glass and pulls back. A man dangles helplessly, his head enveloped in the massive hand until the fingers open. He falls to the ground as the helicopter begins to spin.

Hulk jumps off the aircraft and back onto the roof. "Any others?"

"Don't worry, Big Guy. They're coming," Iron Man answers as he scans the horizon. "Four o'clock."

A smile spreads over the Hulk's face as soon as he sees the oncoming aircraft. He runs towards it and jumps to the next roof. The second jump has him holding onto the helicopter.

Iron Man shakes his head and flies up. He'll be damned if he lets Hulk have all the fun.

xxx

Captain America moves through the interior of the 11th floor. Black Widow covers the rear as Hawkeye acts as navigator, directing them to the room JARVIS has indicated would be the most likely location.

The fluorescent lights cast a pale glow on the bland walls. They don't meet as much resistance as they expected, probably because Doctor Doom didn't think they'd make it this far. The thought brings a hard smile to the Captain's face.

And then suddenly there are more soldiers. That's how they know they are close.

The three heroes continue forward, shooting their way through to the room. Black Widow stops them just before throwing a flash bomb at the enemy near their target. They cover their eyes just before it goes off.

Captain America is the first to look up, and he moves forward swiftly. He uses his shield to begin knocking out the soldiers when Black Widow and Hawkeye join him. They help take care of the remaining enemy. Silently, the two using guns change the magazines, ensuring they won't run out of ammunition at a critical time. Barton does a quick check of his arrows.

A silent prayer passes through the Captain's head before he opens the door.

Doctor Doom and Loki are waiting for them. Well, Doom is waiting. Loki is strapped to the gurney, the sickly yellow liquid dripping into his arm.

Doom, dressed in his armor and green cape, rises from his seat. "I knew you'd come. Didn't think you'd get this far, though." His voice sounds hollow within the iron mask.

"I'm full of surprises." The Captain can feel Black Widow and Hawkeye behind him. He knows without looking that both have their weapons trained on the iron-clad enemy, and he is grateful for that. And that is why he holsters his own weapon. "Let him go."

"You know," Victor starts out genially, "he didn't think you'd come. But I knew your silly sense of honor would compel you to try to rescue him. Tell me, is he working for you, telling you all of Hydra's little secrets?"

"Hydra?"

"Don't play dumb, Captain."

"Whether he's working for us or not is none of your concern."

"Oh, but it is my concern. I have a very lucrative agreement with Hydra. I don't want that compromised."

"Let him go," Captain America orders again as he steps forward.

"Come and free him," Doctor Doom responds.

Natasha's voice is quiet but urgent. "He's stalling."

"Yeah," the super soldier replies. A second later, the Captain throws his shield at Doom.

The dictator lunges at the man in the red, white, and blue uniform. The Captain grabs him and punches the enemy in the gut. All he hits is metal. It hurts, which makes him angry. He flings Doctor Doom against the wall then catches his shield. He knows without looking that it did its job.

Hawkeye and Black Widow rush to Loki. Both notice the cut plastic tube that moments ago connected the chemical to the god's arm. Black Widow cuts the straps holding the Trickster down and removes the IV tube from his arm. Hawkeye pulls out a syringe and pierces the bag of yellow fluid. He fills two vials with the chemical, keeping an eye on their leader to see if he notices.

Captain America is grabbing and throwing Doom across the room, striking him with the flat and the edge of the shield. The enemy barely has time to throw a punch. Finally, the Captain throws the metal-clad man against the window. He hears it crack and smiles. "Did you know that Loki's brother can fly?" He grabs the dictator's shoulder and pulls him to the middle of the room. "Do you want to see _my_ homage to the God of Thunder?"

"Captain, no!" Black Widow yells as the Captain picks Doom up and throws him once more against the window. The glass shatters, and the dictator goes tumbling out into the darkness.

Blue eyes turn to look at the man still sleeping on the gurney. He strides to Loki and verifies that the god is still alive. Moving the shield to his back, he gently picks up his lover, cradling the limp body in his arms. He looks at his comrades, determination still evident in his eyes. "Let's go."

Black Widow, still dazed by the Captain's actions, takes point. She steps out of the room, guns drawn and at the ready. As soon as she disappears out the door, multiple shots ring out. Hawkeye immediately moves to join her. She's slumped against the wall, hand clasped at her ribs. Blood seeps between her fingers. Barton shoots an arrow then covers her with his body. Captain America turns, the shield on his back offering protection as the arrow explodes.

Hawkeye grabs Black Widow and helps her back to the stairwell. She is leaning heavily on him. It hurts. It's the worst pain she's been in in a long time, but she knows the adrenaline is keeping most of it at bay. She'll feel it all once they've gotten to safety.

They get to the stairwell in record time where Thor waits for them. His eyes go from Loki to Captain America, who nods, to Black Widow. He takes her swiftly but gently away from Hawkeye and lifts her up. The God of Thunder leads the way back to the roof. The archer brings up the rear.

"Ready!" Thor proclaims as soon as he gets outside.

Iron Man looks at the blond god and sees Black Widow scowling in the strong arms. "What happened?"

"I got shot," she says bluntly. "Now let's get out of here."

Captain America orders Iron Man to take Black Widow back to the Quinjet. Thor will take Loki. Hawkeye and he will go with Hulk and meet up with them south of the city.

The red and gold metal suit steps forward and takes Agent Romanoff. "Hold on, Red. We'll get you to a hospital in no time." They fly off.

Thor takes his still-sleeping brother from the Captain. He wraps an arm around the slim waist as the super soldier arranges the Trickster's arms around his neck. A look is exchanged between the two pairs of blue eyes. Thor bows his head. "I will take good care of him."

"I know. Now get out of here."

The God of Thunder lifts his hammer to the heavens and flies off.

"Guess that just leaves us," Hawkeye observes.

"Hulk ready. Climb on."

The archer sighs. "I'm so not looking forward to this."

The two men get on either side of the great green beast. The Captain jumps up first, his hands interlocking around the Hulk's arm at the top of the shoulder. He maneuvers himself so that his body is predominantly behind the giant. Hawkeye does the same.

Hulk begins to run then takes a great leap onto the roof of another building. The two passengers are jostled. Hawkeye nearly looses his grip. He barely has time to recover before they are again in the air. The archer looks down. They pass almost a full city block in the air. It'd be really cool if it wasn't for the constant up and down.

Soon they are out of the city, and the Hulk is released. The Quinjet lowers three ropes from its hovering position above. Captain America starts climbing. Hawkeye follows. Hulk just looks up at them. He knows his bulk will pull the plane down. It's time to go, time to relinquish control back to the scientist.

Hulk allows himself to be subdued. It is easier to give up control now that he knows Banner is no longer trying to get rid of him. That was always his greatest fear, after all. He takes a breath and finds himself getting pushed into the scientist's subconscious mind.

Bruce takes a breath and falls to his knees.

"Dr. Banner," Captain America calls. "You can rest on the plane. Get climbing."

The scientist has a few choice words for the Captain, but he is sane enough to mumble them to himself. He stands up, and the pants fall to the ground. Great. Just great. He gets to be naked again, which means a large helping of Tony's ridicule. Bruce sighs. He always hated rope climbing. He grabs onto the rope and tries to pull himself up. It isn't easy.

"Iron Man," the Captain's voice comes over the comm. "Would you mind helping out your science buddy? The transformation took a lot out of him."

Bruce smiles at the explanation offered by Steve. Maybe he takes back some of the things he said before. He watches Iron Man fly towards him then feels himself being scooped up in the metallic arms and whisked into the night.

"Whoa. Naked. Forgot you did that," Tony says.

"I don't do that, Tony. It just happens."

"Right, well, let's get you in the Quinjet and into some clothes. I don't want to have to explain to Thor-Pepper," he quickly corrects, "that I touched your junk."

"Thor-Pepper?" Bruce asks.

"Pepper. Just Pepper."

"Why don't I believe you?"

Iron Man stops in mid-air. "I could drop you, you know. Just tell them that you were sweaty and difficult to hold on to."

"Fine. I'll drop it. Just get me inside. It's fucking cold out here."

xxx

Loki is still unconscious. He is lying across several seats, Steve and Thor kneeling beside him. Black Widow is on the ground. Her head is in Hawkeye's lap. Tony and a clothed Bruce (he brought some with him) are checking over her injuries. She winces every time they touch her, and she's having a difficult time breathing. The adrenaline is gone, and Natasha is feeling the pain.

Steve is stroking Loki's hair. "Loki? Kitten? Wake up. You're safe now. Please wake up."

"Cap?" Bruce calls to get his attention. "She needs a hospital. Now."

Blue eyes turn to look at the rest of his team. "Why? What's wrong?"

"The bullet shattered when it entered her. The damage is extensive. She needs a hospital."

The Captain nods. "Hawkeye, where's the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility?"

"Vienna."

After a look from the Captain, Tony goes to the cockpit to let the pilots know of their new destination and the need for great speed.

xxx

There is a humming noise and a pain behind his eyes. He feels a hand in his hair, another in his own hand, and a third on his leg. There are words of comfort that can be heard faintly over the humming.

"We're almost there. Just hang on, Tasha."

Loki opens his eyes. Everything is fuzzy, but then a pair of blue eyes surrounded by extra long lashes comes into focus. He cannot help but smile.

"Kitten?" The words are barely a whisper. But they are enough to cause Thor to look up and see that his brother is awake.

"Hello, Darling. I thought I told you to stay away."

"Like I could ever stay away from you."

The god's heart swells with those words. He doesn't trust himself to say anything other than, "Doom?"

Natasha's voice, raspy and breathless, answers. "Cap threw him out a window."

Steve scowls. "He's mostly metal now. I'm sure he's fine."

Tony looks at the Captain with newfound respect with a large dose of disbelief. "I'm surprised and a little proud, actually. But I don't think Dr. Richards would approve."

"Dr. Richards wasn't there," the super soldier replies. "And since when did you start caring about Dr. Richards?" When there is no reply, the Captain asks if anyone has a problem with what he did.

Thor responds first. "Doom was lucky. I would have done worse."

Steve looks to Hawkeye who shrugs. He looks at Tony who says he has no trouble with it at all. He looks at Natasha who says nothing and does nothing except stare back blankly, wincing periodically when the pain becomes unbearable. Finally, he looks at Bruce.

Quietly, the scientist says, "I know what it's like when anger takes control."

He was prepared for judgment and indignation not that, not a simple statement of understanding of how emotion can cloud everything else. Captain America bows his head in shame.

Loki reaches up and touches Steve's cheek. "Darling? You said yourself that he is mostly metal and you knew he'd survive. All you did was give him pain, which is less than what he did to me. And more importantly, you neutralized the threat." His arm drops. He's getting tired now. All he wants is to lie in Steve's arms and fall asleep. "There is no shame in what you did. You saved me." His eyes close. "I have seen you angry. You never let it take control, not completely."

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse."

The God of Mischief smiles. "You are a good man, Steve Rogers. Do you know how I know?" He opens his eyes just enough to see the blond head shake. "Because you feel remorse. I, on the other hand, would rip out his heart and sing a jaunty tune afterwards. And when I remembered what I had done, it would fill me with joy." He takes a breath. "You are a good man, Steve Rogers. It is why I love you." And with that, Loki is asleep.

xxx

When Loki wakes again, he is in a hospital bed. There is a clear liquid this time going into his arm. Steve is sitting next to the bed holding his hand. The super soldier's eyes are closed.

Loki watches his lover. He is torn between wanting to see those blue eyes again and wanting Steve to rest.

He still feels groggy. He closes his eyes and tries to access his magic, but it continues to elude him. He will never forgive Doom for this nor for making Steve feel helpless and angry and vengeful and guilty. Doom will pay.

Steve jerks awake and immediately looks at Loki. "You're awake."

"I am. Natasha?"

"Still in surgery…but it doesn't look good. Clint is…He's having a hard time with it. We all are."

"I am sorry. Perhaps once I have control of my magic…"

"You still can't?"

"No. Makes me feel rather helpless. It's the worst part of all of this."

"Really? That's the worse part?" Steve's voice is biting, accusing.

The god is taken aback. "I am sorry for making you worry."

"Worry? Loki, Natasha may not make it. I threw a guy out of an 11th story window."

The Trickster is losing patience. "I did not ask that of you or her. I told you to stay away."

"Why? So he could keep hurting you?"

"Because it was a trap, you imbecile! What he did did nothing for me. There is only you."

"I know," Steve says, feeling a pang of jealousy. "Your heart is true. I heard." He sounds unconvinced. "Hungry?" he asks to change the subject.

"Starving."

Steve lets Loki know that Thor left to get coffee and snacks and should be back soon. But if the god wants something now, he can go find a snack machine real quick. The Trickster tells him that won't be necessary. He'd rather have the artist's company, strained as it is, than something to eat.

Loki waits for several minutes before finally asking for a kiss. Steve gets up and places a light kiss on his lover's forehead. "I meant a proper one," the god says sullenly.

The artist looks down at the man he almost lost and feels guilty for being angry. He nods and places a firm kiss against the lips. "I'm sorry."

"I know. So am I. Now please…There is an empty bed just there. Lie down, and get some sleep."

Steve sits in the chair instead and continues to hold Loki's hand.

Something still feels different. The God of Mischief doesn't know what it is exactly, but he hopes it is simply the exhaustion from all that has happened. He turns on the television and begins flipping through the channels.

xxx

Thor is on his way to get coffee and food when he decides to check on Clint, Tony, and Bruce. They tell him Natasha is still in surgery. There has been no further word from the doctors.

Clint looks haggard like a man who has walked through desert only to find an oasis whose water has run dry.

Tony, no longer in his Iron Man suit, offers to go with the god to get coffee for everyone. They walk away quietly down the hall, around the corner, past the nurse's station, around another corner until the billionaire pulls Thor into a janitorial closet.

"Tony?" The god is confused as he watches the light being turned on and the door close.

The brunette turns and immediately begins kissing Thor. He's pushed away.

Blue eyes are stunned. "Natasha and Loki are ill."

"And there's nothing we can do about it," Tony notes. He moves in for another kiss but stops when Thor backs away. He sighs. "Sorry. Impending death makes me horny."

"Pardon?"

"Death reminds me of my mortality. And thinking about my mortality makes me want to live life to the fullest…makes me want to take pleasure where I can." He sighs with impatience. "You know what? Nevermind. Pepper never understood that about me, either. Of course, she didn't know I was dying at the time," he recalls.

Thor is trying to work it through in his head. "You are mortal."

"Yeah. Mortal. Kinda part of the whole human gig."

"Even if you are not killed in battle, you will die."

"That's how mortality works. We can't all be gods." Suddenly Thor's lips are on his, and a tongue is forcing its way into his mouth. Tony kisses back hungrily as he's pushed against the door.

The God of Thunder presses his body against the scientist. He understands now and wants to experience pleasure with the man while he can. One hand caresses the Midgardian's neck. The other rubs against the front of the playboy's trousers. He can feel the cock beginning to harden within the fabric.

Tony pulls Thor closer as he leans into the caresses between his legs. It's nice, but he wants more. He begins unfastening his trousers, but strong hands stop him.

"Must I remind you who is in control?" Thor rumbles.

"Yes," Tony breathes. "Remind me."

The god takes the playboy's wrists and pins them above their heads. He puts a leg between those of the man against the door and presses against him.

Tony gasps at the friction. He leans towards Thor, wanting to taste the strong neck, but the god pulls away. The brunette leans his head back against the door.

"You are not to move, Midgardian. If you move, I stop. Do you understand?"

Tony nods enthusiastically. He only realizes his mistake when he sees the blue eyes narrow. "Sorry. I meant yes. Yes, I understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good," Thor pronounces then begins to nip at Tony's neck. He lets go of the billionaire's wrists and runs his hands over the toned arms. After a sloppy wet kiss, Thor pulls away and looks directly into the brown eyes. "Recall, if you move, I shall stop." He waits for the billionaire to say yes before getting down on his knees.

Tony's heart begins to race as he watches the blond head descend. He closes his eyes, the back of his hands still up against the door. The front of his trousers are moved, tugged and loosened and finally unfastened. He feels the fabric of his boxers shifting until his aching cock slips through the panel. The sudden coolness against his skin makes him gasp. "So I can't move. Can I talk?"

"If you must," Thor replies before licking his fingertips and running them softly up and down the playboy's shaft.

"Oh, yeah! Ok. Good. 'Cause that feels…That is good." He shuts his eyes. "Could be a little firmer."

"My touch or your manhood?" He blows against the tip.

"Fuck." Tony breathes heavily. He's about to answer the question when he realizes that directing the god is probably not the best thing to do.

"Well?" Thor asks looking up into Tony's face.

"Me. I could be harder," he lies. Only maybe it isn't a lie. He honestly doesn't know anymore.

"Oh, I doubt that. But let us test your theory." He licks the underside of the exposed cock.

Tony gasps. He wants to move so much, but he wants the touch more. "Well? What are the results?"

"I am not done." He grabs the billionaire's hips and licks again. He smiles when a moan comes from above. Thor wraps his lips around the tip and hums before pushing in and swallowing.

"God you're good. Well, you're a god. Of course you're good." A hum reverberates through his body. "Please, god, may I move?"

Thor pulls away. "No," he rumbles. He runs a hand up Tony's shirt. "Am I not giving you pleasure, Tony? Is this not what you crave in the face of death?"

"Yes. I mean no." He scowls. It's difficult to concentrate when the God of Thunder's mouth encompasses him again. "I mean yes, you're giving me pleasure. And yes, this is what I want."

Sucking as he slowly moves up and down Tony's cock, Thor is amazed at how much he enjoys doing this to the billionaire. Normally, it is he who is on the receiving end of such attentions, usually from a fine, buxom wench with ripe, full lips. But now he is here on his knees giving pleasure to a Midgardian male. He tries to remember all that has been done to his own cock by countless mouths and tongues and tries the ones he liked best on his lover.

"Holy fuck, where did you learn that? No, don't answer. That's not an order, by the way…more of a please don't stop. Oh, yeah. Oh, that right there. Please don't ever stop doing that." And then he moans in a rather girlish fashion, but he can't help it. It's killing him not being able to move.

Thor is moving faster now. His tongue is swirling and pressing and retreating as he continues to suck. He engulfs the entire length into his mouth and stops. He feels the tension in Tony's muscles, hears the man whimper and plead. And then the God of Thunder gives a grumbling growl.

Tony bucks his hips forward automatically, and the god's mouth leaves him. "I'm sorry," he breathes. "But you're driving me crazy. I couldn't help it."

"I warned you."

"I know. It won't happen again. Please."

The words work, and the god attacks his cock with a hunger that has Tony's knees buckling. The brunette concentrates hard on not moving, biting his lower lip as his body begins to tremble.

"I'm not…That's…" Tony presses his arms against the door. His breath is ragged and deep. He feels his muscles tensing, beginning to ache from the strain. "Holy fuck," he moans. Slowly, slowly he begins to writhe against the door as the god's mouth devours him. "Oh, yes. Oh, Thor. For fuck's sake yes. Yes. Yes!"

Thor lets Tony buck into him as semen fills his mouth. He swallows and swallows until the Midgardian slumps breathlessly against the door. He stands, licks his lips, then kisses Tony, allowing the playboy to taste himself on the god's tongue.

"Thank you," the playboy breathes.

"My pleasure." His blue eyes roam over Tony's body, noting the state of satisfied relaxation. "Now dress. We must get coffee and food for our friends."

xxx

Loki is feeling much more aware when Thor returns with two cups of coffee, a bag of nuts, and several candy bars. The God of Mischief, after being doted on by his brother, eats one of the bars of chocolate with nuts in it.

Thor informs them that Natasha is still in surgery. It is not going well. Some of the fragments pierced her lungs. Others nicked several vital organs. One is lodged in the right ventricle of her heart. It will be a miracle if she makes it through surgery.

"It's my fault," Steve says. His eyes stare at the ground.

"No, my friend," Thor assures him. "She knew the risks. We all did."

The Trickster is also feeling guilty, but he keeps it to himself. He plays with the candy wrapper then rests it in his hand. He attempts to levitate it. To his surprise, it rises. He lets is fall then looks at Steve.

"Take me to Natasha," the god commands.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." When the soldier makes no move, Loki huffs and says, "My magic is back. Take me now."

"Are you sure?"

"Just lead me to her."

xxx

Loki barges into the operating room in his S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital gown. He sees the red-head surrounded by people in blue scrubs, a plastic tube coming out of her mouth, her chest and stomach open.

The doctor begins yelling in German then remembers that they are Americans. "What the hell are you doing?! You cannot be in here! You are contaminating the room."

"Step away from her," the Trickster orders.

"Jemanden anrufen Sicherheit.*" *_*Translates to 'Someone call Security.'_

"Thor!"

The God of Thunder enters at Loki's call and begins to spin his hammer. His face is serious, focused. "Everyone out. Alle raus. Jetzt!"

The head nurse looks to the door. She sees the other Avengers standing outside. Agent Barton nods. "Okay, alle. Schritt weg," she orders. Everyone begins to back away from the patient.

Loki tells them to take their instruments. Once they have gotten far enough away, he steps forward and places a hand on Natasha's arm. His green eyes search for and find the head nurse. He speaks to her in German. "Wenn die Metallstücke steigen, müssen Sie sie aus der Luft zu sammeln. Verstehst du?**" *_*Translates to 'When the metal pieces rise, you must gather them from the air. Do you understand?'_

She nods and steps forward. Then she grabs some gauze and waits.

The god closes his eyes and concentrates on the metal bits. The various pieces rise slowly into the air. The various machines begin to beep loudly.

The nurse scoops up the fragments with the gauze.

His eyes squeeze shut as he concentrates on healing Agent Romanoff's flesh. Magically, he binds the ruptured tissue together. But he's beginning to weaken. The Trickster tries to work quickly, mouthing the words under his breath. Heart. Lungs. Kidneys. Stomach. Intestines. Ribs. Pancreas. On and on until he is satisfied.

Loki slumps forward. He puts his hands over her skin where the bullets and incisions have destroyed it.

The nurse's eyes widen as she watches the agent's skin stitch itself together. When it is done, there are no marks or scars to indicate that anything was ever amiss. She crosses herself and mutters a prayer under her breath. One of the other nurses does the same.

The Trickster's knees buckle, and he sits down on the ground. Steve and Clint rush in. The super soldier goes to Loki and lifts him up. The archer goes to Natasha and touches her cheek before looking at the various instruments in the room. Their rhythmic, steady beeping reassures him the she is indeed still alive.

"Is she okay?" he asks anyone and everyone.

The head nurse checks her patient's vital signs. "She is fine. He has healed her." Then she crosses herself again.

Natasha is still on anesthesia and sleeping peacefully. About 40 minutes later when she finally wakes up in a bed next to Loki's, she's surprised that there is no pain. All of the Avengers are in the room, and they smile and say nice things.

"What happened?"

Bruce is the one that answers. "You got shot."

"Yeah, that I remember. It hurt like hell."

"The bullet fragmented. You were in surgery for a long time. They weren't sure if they'd be able to save you."

"But they did," she notes. They must have since she was alive.

"No, actually, Loki did."

She looks at the dark-haired god in the bed next to hers. "Is that true?"

"It is. Seemed only fitting since I am the reason you were shot in the first place."

Natasha gives him a long analyzing look. "Thank you."

"It was the least I could do."

She turns and looks at each of the other men. "So when can we go home?"

"Not until we've all slept," the Captain tells her. "Come on, guys. Let's let these two rest."

As they head to the door, Loki calls out. "Captain? May I have a word?"

The Captain nods and waits for the others to leave. "What is it, Loki?"

Green eyes glance at the woman in the other bed before looking back at his lover. "I just thought…Nevermind," he says with sadness.

"What is it, Loki?"

"I thought, perhaps, you could sleep here…with me. But then I remembered it would be difficult to explain to the others."

Steve glances at Natasha this time. "Actually, it wouldn't. They know we've been sleeping together."

And Loki begins to wonder if that is where some of the anger was coming from. "Ah. So is this the end, then?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Do you want it to be the end?"

The Captain runs a hand through his blond hair. "I can't believe you just asked me that. After everything I just went through…"

"It is because of everything you just went through that I asked."

"I'm tired," Steve replies. "We'll talk about this later. You two get some sleep." And with that, he leaves the room, turning out the lights as he does.

"Do _you_ want it to be the end?" Natasha's voice asks from the darkness.

"No. But I am beginning to think it is time."

"Why?"

Loki can feel the tears in his eyes. "Because he will never forgive himself for what I made him do. From now on, whenever he looks at me, he will be reminded of Doom."

"Do you love him?"

"Do you love Agent Barton?"

"Love is for children," Natasha replies, quoting her words from their first conversation.

"That is not what I asked."

"I asked first."

"Now who is the child?"

There is a pause before her voice admits to the darkness, "Yes, I love him…in my own way."

"And I love Captain Rogers…also in my own way. Tell me, does your way always make them leave?"

"It doesn't make them stay. But Clint has never really left, either. Why? Does yours?"

"Every single time. And the more I love, the more I hurt them." He remembers the first night with Steve. "It was only ever supposed to be sex, you know…sex and pain…the good kind of pain. I never intended to feel anything other than lust or want anything other than his attentions. But now…now he is home. And my homes have a tendency of being destroyed."

"Maybe this time will be different."

"Doubtful." He thinks for a bit, goes over the conversations he's just had with the Captain. "Will S.H.I.E.L.D. be harsh to him for being with me?"

"Harsh? Dunno. But they will find some way to punish him."

"And if I were no longer in the picture? Would it be better or worse?"

The spy has to think about that one. Obviously it would be worse for Steve personally. But in all other aspects, it could be better. "Worse," she finally decides. "If you leave, they'll assume you were using him to get to them. If you stay, if you offer to work for S.H.I.E.L.D., it would help him a lot." She waits for him to say something, but he remains silent. "If you leave, he'll never forgive you."

"You assume he can forgive me if I stay. I am not so sure."

"If you really love him, you'll at least give him a chance to try."

Her words hover over him and strap him to the bed. He will not leave, not until the Captain is settled with S.H.I.E.L.D. And then he must settle with Doom. After that, Loki knows it may be Steve wanting to leave him. If that is the price, he swears to himself it will still be worth it.

"Good night, Loki. I hope to see you in the morning."

"Good night, Agent Romanoff."

"The name 's Natasha."

"Good night, Natasha," he corrects. "And when tomorrow comes, we will greet it together…whatever it brings."


	40. To Inform

**Pairings: **Steve & Loki (explicit), Thor & Tony, Pepper & Thor & Tony, Clint & Natasha

* * *

Natasha Romanoff is sitting up in the hospital bed watching one of those 24-hour news channels. There is a breaking story about an assassination attempt against the Latverian president Victor von Doom. The dictator is claiming that Captain America tried to kill him, but most of the talking heads don't believe it. The ones that do are of the superhumans-are-all-evil variety.

Captain America walks into the room carrying some clothes and sees Natasha and an empty bed. A mixture of panic, anger, and fear begins to churn at the pit of his stomach. "Where is he?"

Before the spy can answer, the sound of a flushing toilet comes from the bathroom. Blue eyes look at Black Widow with relief and guilt as running water is heard.

Loki steps out of the bathroom in dark jeans and a faded red t-shirt that reads 'Keep Calm and Kill Zombies'. "Good morning, Steve," he greets quite formally.

"Good morning, Loki." He looks at the god for two seconds before putting the clothes on the empty bed, walking up, and embracing him. "I missed you."

The hug is warm, firm, as though Steve has no intention of letting go. Slowly, the Trickster's arms rise and wrap around the artist. "I missed you, too."

Steve reluctantly pulls away. He grabs the clothes from the bed and hands them to Natasha. "Your suit is…well, it's bloody and torn and was cut off of you. We found these for you and Loki, but I guess Loki doesn't need them."

"Thanks," the red-head replies as she takes them. She gets out of the bed as though she had not been shot a few hours earlier and goes to the bathroom to change.

"We're all meeting downstairs for breakfast and then we'll head home," Steve tells them. He feels odd standing there in his uniform when Loki looks so casual. "How are you feeling?" he asks quietly as he looks into the green eyes he loves so much. The hug helped, but there is still a tension between them that he hates.

Loki shrugs. "Fine. Perfectly fine. A bit woozy," he admits. "But I suppose it is the last of that horrid chemical making its way out of my body." He looks back as Natasha exits the bathroom. "Would you like me to change it?" he asks her.

She glances at the Captain who looks worried. "Sure if it won't take too much out of you."

"Please. It's nothing. What would you like to wear?" At her instructions, the Trickster changes her clothes to her usual uniform. This way, she figures, she won't have to replace the one that just got destroyed.

The three of them head down to meet the others. The Captain asks after Natasha who feels better than when they started the mission. And just before the elevator doors open, Steve quietly gives Loki a kiss, chaste but firm and full of gratitude. He's walking out of the elevator before the god can respond.

The other Avengers are waiting in the lobby. Thor immediately hugs Loki and asks after his health.

"I am fine, Brother," the God of Mischief responds, unable to stop the small smile that results from the God of Thunder's attention. "Whatever was in that liquid did no permanent damage."

Thor hugs him again then pulls Steve into the hug, too. He lets them go then hugs Natasha. "And you, warrior woman, has my brother truly healed you?"

"He has," the agent smiles. It's hard not to smile when Thor is so enthusiastic. "I'm good as new." She looks at Clint. "Really," she assures him.

Tony claps his hands together. "Great! Everyone's fine. Now let's get some breakfast. I'm starving."

They walk to a nearby café, four of them in superhero suits and the other three in regular clothes, looking like a pop group with their roadies.

Coffee (and one tea), pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast are ordered. They eat hungrily, Clint and Loki at opposite ends of the tables they pushed together. Thor and Steve sit on either side of the Trickster. Bruce and Natasha flank Clint. Tony is next to Thor.

"So you and Steve," Clint starts.

"Don't," Natasha chastises. "Not here."

"What? I'm trying to be friendly…talk about something he's interested in."

"You know," Tony begins, "Hulk was very impressive. He took down like three helicopters full of soldiers. Enemies," he adds when Bruce swallows and looks down. "It would have been a lot tougher out there if he hadn't."

"It went really well," their leader confirms with a nod of his blond head.

Hawkeye corrects, "Except the part where Black Widow got shot and almost died."

The Captain looks directly at the archer. "And Loki came through as a real member of the team when he patched her up."

"Yea, team," Tony says, raising his fists in a little cheer.

Loki takes a sip of his tea. "Yes. Steve and I." He lets that hang in the air. He smiles at Hawkeye. "So you and Natasha. Surely that is a topic of more interest to you than our sexual trysts."

"Don't you dare – " Natasha kicks Clint under the table. "Ow," he says and scowls at her. He's met with a raised eyebrow and a knowing stare. "Okay, fine." He turns to the God of Mischief. "Thank you for saving Natasha."

"I didn't do it for you," Loki replies. He doesn't have to look at his lover to know that Steve is scowling at him. "But you are welcome." He looks away for a moment before his eyes return to the archer. "And I apologize…for…enslaving you when we first met."

"Yeah," Clint says evenly. "That was definitely not my favorite thing ever."

Loki argues with himself in his head before deciding to confess. "If it is any consolation, I went through much the same thing."

"Really?" Steve is surprised and concerned. "The Chitauri?"

"I'd rather not discuss it," he replies and forks some pancake into his mouth.

"Brother, is that why you helped them?"

He chews and swallows before answering. "It doesn't matter."

Steve reaches out and puts his hand over Loki's. "Kitten."

The Trickster pulls his hand away. "I am fine. I'm sure it was far more difficult for Agent Barton. Midgardians are so…fragile. Besides, haven't we all been broken in some way?"

"What. A. Downer," Tony mutters. "Hey, did you see that Doom is claiming we tried to overthrow his government? I kinda wish we had."

Bruce huffs. "You couldn't run your own company. What makes you think you could run a whole country?"

"I didn't say that I would run it," Tony corrects. "Although I'm sure I could do a hell of a better job than that bozo can. The Latverians would certainly have more fun."

"I can just picture it," Natasha says, "toga parties every night."

"Eh, maybe twice a week. Mandatory karaoke on Wednesdays." He nods knowingly. "Ladies night every Thursday."

Bruce laughs. "Shouldn't Thursday be Thor's day? Thunder gods drink free."

"I like this idea," Thor exclaims.

Steve decides to join in. "What's next? Fried-food Friday?"

"Oooh, restaurants are only allowed to serve fried food…french fries and fried calamari and fried artichoke hearts..." Tony has a faraway look in his eyes. "The possibilities are endless."

xxx

Tony has to get his Iron Man suit before boarding the Quinjet. He, of course, is the last on board. And as soon as he hops on he can tell that the tension from breakfast is back. He sits next to Bruce, across the way from Thor. He gives the god a wink and a smile and is given a smile in return.

They are up in the air in a matter of moments.

Tony watches as Loki reaches and takes Steve's hand. Then he watches as Steve takes that hand off of his and puts it back on Loki's lap.

"Not here," Steve tells his lover.

The Trickster rolls his eyes but says nothing. He's bored. He's beyond bored. He'd rather be out there giving Doom his due than sitting here waiting to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D. to answer questions. He notices Tony looking at Thor and recognizes the look of simmering lust. He leans his head towards Thor and quietly asks, "Tell me, Brother, have you taken Tony Stark to bed yet?"

Thor smiles. "You were right about Fandral," is all he says.

"I am glad you have learned the truth and in, I trust, a most pleasurable way."

"Indeed. And last time, Lady Potts joined us," the blond god confesses, his eyes remaining on the billionaire.

Loki is indeed surprised. Well, more power to his brother. "Does this mean that you have finally been taken?"

"If by that you mean has Tony entered me, then no. He has not."

"So you are still the blushing virgin."

"And I have no intention of that changing," he tells Loki.

The Trickster smiles. A golden circle of light begins to form around Thor's boots. It climbs up his body, transforming the dark and silver battle gear to fluffy white. By the time the transformation has ended, everyone is looking at the hammer-wielding god in disbelief.

"Loki," Thor growls. His armor is gone, replaced by a strapless white gown that can only be described as a princess wedding dress. The beaded silk fits snugly around his chest and torso then flares out in multiple layers of tulle and beading. And on top of the golden head is a sparkling tiara.

Tony is smiling, naughty thoughts forming in his head. Oh how he wants to lift up that fluffy skirt and bury himself in Thor's ass.

"But you look so pretty," Loki pouts loudly. "And you used to love wearing Mother's clothes."

"We were children. And as I recall, you liked to dress in them as well."

Loki leans in. "Tony seems to like it."

Tony does like it. He doesn't know why. And if someone had suggested it before now, he would have immediately dismissed it. But here, confronted with the big, muscular God of Thunder in that super-girly wedding dress, he cannot deny that it is stirring up his blood.

Steve sighs and rubs his eyes. In an exasperated voice he simply says, "Loki."

"But he looks so good. Wouldn't you agree, Tony?" He just can't resist.

The Captain looks directly at the Trickster. "Loki, enough. Change it back. Now."

"But-"

"Now."

Loki knows that tone of voice and the look in the blue eyes. It is the promise of punishment if he isn't obeyed, punishment that involves standing with his eyes covered in the corner of the room. "Fine."

Thor's clothes change back to his Asgardian armor.

"You're no fun," Loki mumbles.

"I'm plenty fun," Steve tells him.

The God of Mischief turns away, a sullen expression on his face. He feels a squeeze on his hand that causes him to look back at the super soldier. He wants to kiss him and apologize and kiss him some more and be tied up and fucked and made love to and everything he's missed since they've been apart.

Steve smiles at him for a moment. But then the blue eyes close, and the blond head leans back, arms crossed at his chest.

Loki sighs in frustration and begins changing the color of his sneakers over and over again.

"You shouldn't do that, Brother," Thor admonishes gently.

"And why not?" Loki's tone is not so gentle.

The exchange makes Steve take a peek.

"Yesterday you could not do any magic. A few hours ago, using it drained you completely. You should not wear yourself for simple amusement."

"Thor's right," Steve adds.

"I'm fine," Loki tells them. "I'm not even groggy anymore." But the two pairs of blue eyes do not leave him. "I managed to change both my clothes and Natasha's clothes this morning. And I just gave you a lovely wedding gown." He hears Thor growl. (Steve wonders if it's an Asgardian thing.) "And I changed it back. And I am fine." Blue stares do not budge. Green eyes roll. "Fine." He crosses his arms at his chest and sulks.

Steve tries to explain. "We're just worried, Loki." When there's no response, the Captain leans his head back once again and closes his eyes.

"Bored, Loki?" Tony asks. "Maybe you and Steve should head to the bathroom and join the Mile High Club. Natasha & Clint did that on the way up to get you."

"The Mile High Club?" the god asks reluctantly.

Thor beams, so happy to be able to explain something to his little brother. "It is when you have sex on a plane that is in the air."

Steve, his eyes still closed, replies. "We are not joining the Mile High Club." He can feel Loki's stare. "There's not enough room."

"There was room enough for me and Clint."

Steve lifts his head and looks at Natasha. He can't believe she just said that. "Not if we want to do it right." Fine. He knows how to handle the Trickster. The artist leans over and starts speaking in Loki's ear.

At first, the god's mouth opens. Then a smile plays across his lips. Then he licks them and runs his teeth over the bottom one. He closes his eyes to better drink in the words, and it is obvious to everyone that whatever Steve is saying is turning Loki on.

The artist gives the ear a quick lick then leans back. He smiles at his handywork.

The Trickster opens his eyes and looks at his lover. "One kiss, Darling. Just one. Please grant me that after…" He stares at the perfect lips.

"No, Kitten. You have to wait." He runs a thumb over his lover's lips. "Patience." Then he leans back and closes his eyes again.

Everyone is silent, staring. Bruce is the first to speak. "Gee, Cap, I have no idea what you said to Loki, but whatever it was turned _me_ on."

Nervous laughter flits through the plane.

Steve looks at the scientist. "I don't know, Banner. Loki's the jealous type. Plus, you're a little young for me."

More laughter, freer this time. Natasha takes Clint's hand. Tony winks at Thor, who smiles and runs his eyes over the billionaire's body.

Loki smiles. "Perhaps I should use Dr. Banner to join this Mile High Club."

Steve shrugs. "Knowing your luck, Hulk would show up instead. But if you want to take that chance…"

Bruce answers. "I…think we'll both pass. Besides, I don't want you mad at me. Something tells me you're the jealous type, too." He looks at the Trickster. "So tell us, Loki, what did you think of Hydra's island?"

"It was quite…entertaining." The God of Mischief begins to tell them of his fun. By the time the Quinjet arrives in New York, even Clint is laughing at the god's stories.

xxx

"How much of Doom's claims are true?" Director Fury asks. He plans on questioning each Avenger separately but wants to get the general information from the group before he does so.

"I did not try to assassinate Doctor Doom," Captain America replies. "He was in the room with Loki. I engaged Doom so that Natasha and Clint would have time to untie the prisoner. I was tossing him around. He hit the window. It broke. He fell."

Fury gives the Captain his patented one-eyed stare. He's trying to determine if the super soldier is telling him the truth. Before this whole Loki thing, he would have believed the Captain without question. Now he knows better. "Agent Barton. Agent Romanoff. Does that fit your recollections of the event?"

"Yes, Sir," Natasha replies immediately.

Clint chews on his lip and gives a sort of sideways nod. "Yes, Sir," he finally answers. "That sounds about right."

Fury nods once. "The rest of your debrief will be done separately. Agent Coulson will take you to where you need to go. Dismissed." He looks at Clint.

Everyone stands and follows Coulson out…everyone except Agent Barton. Once the other Avengers have left, Hawkeye reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out the two vials of yellow liquid he got in Latveria and hands them to the Director.

"Did Captain Rogers notice?"

"He was too busy fighting Doom, and Loki was unconscious."

"Good. And good work. You better catch up to the others."

Hawkeye gives a nod and leaves.

xxx

Loki is the last one shown to a room, and when he enters Agent Coulson follows him in. They take seats on opposite sides of the metal table. The god remembers leaning over a table just like this before he left. A smile comes unbidden at the memory of what he and Captain Rogers did against it.

"Something funny?" Agent Coulson asks after he lays a folder and a large yellow notepad on the desk.

"A pleasant memory," Loki replies.

"Care to share?"

"It is rather personal and one, I fear, that will upset you."

"Try me."

"Perhaps another time. Shall we get down to business?"

Agent Coulson opens his folder. He takes a pen from out of his breast pocket and makes a show of opening it. Then he pulls the notepad closer and hovers his pen above it ready to write.

They start out with the original mission. Loki tells him all that he remembers of Hydra, the key players, the maps, the plans he was privy to. The god also relays the Hydra history lesson he was given just before the drug took affect.

Coulson asks about the drug, what it felt like, when he knew something was wrong. He asks the same questions over and over again but with different phrasing.

Loki attempts to keep his voice steady and his answers polite. But recalling how he felt in those moments, how helpless and impotent, makes that rather difficult. He finds himself growing sullen and sharp. "I told you, I couldn't think properly. It felt like a fog. How many times must I answer?!"

The agent's voice is disgustingly calm. "Until we are satisfied that we have all of the information. There are just a few more, and then we'll move on."

The god huffs. "Fine."

And they do finally move on. They discuss how Loki helped Agent Romanoff in the operating room. Agent Coulson wants to know how the god knew he could use his magic. Loki explains about the candy wrapper.

Then he is told to describe in detail how he felt while saving Natasha's life. (Loki's words, not Coulson's.) The god does his best to keep his temper.

"Okay, I think I've got the general idea," Agent Coulson says. He's finally gotten to the part he's been dreading. "Now…How long have you and Captain Rogers been seeing each other?" He looks at Loki and waits expectantly, his pen at the ready.

"That's none of your business."

"I'm afraid that is my business. Captain Rogers is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., and you are…were…are an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D. We don't look too kindly at those who fraternize with the enemy."

"Ah, yes, I can tell by how you treat Agents Barton and Romanoff," the god challenges.

Agent Coulson refuses to take the bait. "How long?"

"Eight days after I escaped Asgard. We've been fucking ever since." He sees the agent scowl at the crude term and gets some satisfaction from that.

"And how many days in relation to when Thor notified us of your escape?"

"Just a few."

"Could you be more precise please?"

"I'd say three…three days before he notified you."

Agent Coulson writes down the response. He's paler after that answer, but he keeps his business-like demeanor. "Are you sure?"

"Let me see…I visited for the first time at night. We fucked. I sucked his cock that morning. I left after giving him a way to summon me…at his request of course. One night passed…then another. Then he summoned me all in a tiff about Thor." He looks at the agent across the table. "We fucked in the kitchen that night. And oh it was good. So yes, I'm sure."

"You really like that word, don't you."

"Which word? Good?"

The agent tenses slightly. "You know what word."

"Kitchen? Summon. Summon is a good word."

"Nevermind," Agent Coulson mutters. "How often do you see each other?"

"At first it was whenever Steve summoned me." Loki smiles. "And there's that word again – summon. Generally it was once or twice a week. Sometimes more…sometimes less. Though we did spend a glorious weekend together."

"Glorious?"

"Another good word."

"The weekend?" the agent presses.

"Ah, yes. It was full of art and sex and pain."

"Pain?"

"Did I say pain? Well, we all have our little fetishes." Loki watches as Agent Coulson writes on the notepad. "After Steve was injured, we met more frequently. Then he asked me to move in with him."

"He what?" Phil was not expecting that. And the pedestal his idol was on drops even lower.

"He asked me to move in with him. I agreed. We've been living together for some time." He sees the change in the agent who is writing down another note. "Agent Coulson?" The god waits for the man to look up. "I love him. I agreed to go into Hydra, because he wished it. I would do just about anything for him. I mean, here I am answering your idiotic questions because of him."

"And does he love you?"

"He says he does."

"Well I just learned recently that he lies."

"We all lie, Agent Coulson. And even if he does not love me, I know he loves what I give him. And that it enough."

"And the reason you haven't attacked?"

"The reason I haven't attacked is because I knew it would upset Steve. He is the reason, the main reason, I have not caused you any mischief. This is his job. You are his friends. He would never forgive me were I to be the cause of any harm. And so I do not harm. And as long as he remains here, I will do no harm. But should he be kicked out or extensively punished, I will no longer feel any such obligation."

Coulson doesn't like being threatened. He writes down another note. "You mentioned fetishes. Does the Captain have any that might compromise him?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

xxx

The Avengers are waiting in a conference room. They are all in civilian clothes now, and it feels like the mission is really over. Normally, they would have already left to grab something to eat, but Steve is waiting for Loki to return.

The God of Mischief enters with Agent Coulson.

Steve stands up and starts telling him that they're all going to get pizza. He's cut off by a firm kiss.

"Take me home please," Loki requests.

The Captain is still stunned by the kiss. It takes a moment for the god's words to register. "I will but after we eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Of course you are. You haven't eaten in hours."

Although he knows the Captain means well, the words still sound patronizing. "We can eat at home."

"It's a tradition. We always eat together after a mission."

Loki's eyes darken as Thor confirms Steve's words. "Go with your playmates then. I'll see you at home." He turns to leave.

"Loki!" Steve didn't want to do this. He didn't want to use his Captain's voice and order Loki to join them. But he wants…no, he needs the Trickster to start gaining the trust of the other Avengers. "We're going to eat. You're coming with us. Afterwards, I promise we'll go home and…do that thing," he ends lamely.

"Do you promise?" Loki asks without turning around. Steve does. The God of Mischief is unhappy and tired and sick of everyone here. And he is seriously considering disobeying. But then he notices Agent Coulson. He cannot help himself. He looks at the agent and grins. "You'll tie me up and –"

"Yes!" Steve can feel his face reddening. That was more than he wanted everyone to know.

His words have had the desired effect, and the look on Coulson's face is enough to lighten his mood. The Trickster turns and smiles sweetly. "As you wish, Darling."

It is up to Tony again to get everyone moving, and they finally go.

xxx

As soon as Steve and Loki enter their apartment, the artist pulls his lover into a deep kiss. It's wet and hungry and full of need. "Take off your clothes," Steve orders.

The red t-shirt comes off immediately.

"Wait." Steve runs his hands over the god's chest and arms. "I changed my mind." He kisses Loki's neck then sucks on the skin just over the carotid artery.

The god leans into it, exposing more of his neck. He closes his eyes and relishes the feel of it. His hands pull Steve's shirt out of the waistband then slip underneath it and up the muscular back.

The artist pulls away reluctantly and takes off his shirt. "I've missed you, Kitten." He unfastens Loki's jeans and pushes them down.

The god gets the jeans completely off then stands. Steve slaps his ass and tells him to stand under the wall sconce.

The ropes are retrieved from the nightstand where they have been waiting since the morning the god was supposed to return. Steve ties Loki's hands and snakes the rope around the wall sconce. He runs his hand over the dark hair and down the smooth back and ass. He squeezes the firm flesh before walking away to get the whip.

The leather handle feels good in his hand. While he's there, Steve grabs the condoms and lubricant and brings them closer to the god. "Ready, Kitten?"

Loki looks at the wall. He suddenly feels nervous. "No." His voice shakes slightly. "They asked about us. He asked about us."

"Doom?"

The god's head shakes. "Agent Coulson. I was…rude."

"And Doom? Did he…Was there more than what I saw?"

"No, not that I know of."

Steve grows concerned. "Do you want me to untie you?"

Loki's voice is small. "Can you still love me after…?"

The artist steps between the wall and his lover. He looks into the green eyes. "After what?"

"I…I was…I let you down. I made you worry. I should have been stronger. I should have been smarter. I should have gotten away."

"He drugged you." Steve cups Loki's cheek. "There was nothing you could do. I know that. And I love you. This won't change that. Nothing will change that." He kisses his lover gently. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Do you not want me?"

The artist can see the fear and vulnerability in the green eyes. "Of course I want you. But I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for." He reaches up and unties Loki.

"I'm sorry. I will be ready soon." Loki will be ready when Doom is gone. He wraps his arms around Steve, runs his fingers through the blond hair. "Make love to me."

Steve smiles and kisses him. The artist gently nudges Loki's mouth open. And when his mouth opens it is a though he opens up his entire self. He is guided to the bed and lies down on his back. Steve's mouth reluctantly leaves his, traveling down the god's neck and chest just behind caressing fingers.

The Captain is careful, respectful, awed by the beauty before him. He goes slow, touching and teasing those places he knows will stimulate and entice the god. He runs his hand up the god's thigh. That earns him a soft moan. His fingers pass through the dark pubic hair as it continues up to the stomach.

"Steve," Loki breathes as the soldier's mouth travels over his belly button. His hands are back in the blond hair. His cock is hard and wanting, and he spreads his legs, a silent gesture of readiness.

The artist understands and lifts himself off the bed. He removes his shoes and socks before unfastening his trousers. They come off, too, as well as the baby blue boxer shorts he's wearing. He puts on a condom and makes a mental note that they need to buy more. He adds lubricant to his hand. He slathers it onto his cock as he looks down at the naked god. The slathering turns to massaging. He can't help himself. Loki is so gorgeous.

The god watches him touching himself. The blond looks amazing, the look in his eyes, the movement of his body. Loki wants him, wants to feel the artist inside him. "Darling, please."

Reluctantly, Steve stops. He moves his hand to his lover's cock and runs his thumb in tiny circles over the tip. He hears Loki gasp. The hand moves down and fondles the god's testicles, which causes another gasp. This one is followed by a soft moan. The artist lowers himself onto the god as his hand moves yet again.

A finger pushes its way into the Loki ass as Steve's tongue enters his mouth. He trembles with love. Bending his knees to allow better access, he moans as the finger works its way in and out of him. He claws at Steve's back as another finger is added. He feels the gentle stroking inside of him, and he can't help but move to get more of that sensation.

"More," Loki requests. "Love me more."

Steve quickly adds a third finger and works to prepare his lover for his entrance. He's finding it difficult to wait. Finally, he thinks Loki is ready, and he pulls out his fingers.

"Ready, Kitten?"

Loki nods and moves his hands down to Steve's ass. He feels the soldier's cock against him. Slowly, slowly it enters him. His brow furrows as a wave of pleasurable discomfort passes through him. And then Steve is moving, and he feels his muscles relax. Automatically, he moves against his lover, causing more friction on his own cock as it rubs against the soldier's stomach.

Steve kisses his lover. "I love you," he whispers in the god's ear. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Darling."

The soldier keeps his movements slow, deep, his entire body stroking against the skin beneath him. He kisses Loki, his tongue probing as slowly and deeply as his cock. He feels and hears the god moan in his mouth. The hands on his ass are pushing him in farther. As soon as pulls back, the hands are pushing him forward again. He takes the hint and begins to move faster.

Little whimpering noises begin coming from Loki's throat. And then the god shifts, and a moan rips from his very depths. "Darling, yes! Oh!"

The words go straight to Steve's pelvis, and he moves faster. His lips and tongue are again on Loki's throat. He can feel the vibrations of every growl, every syllable, and every nonsensical utterance that comes out of the god. He's gasping, too, now, grunting with each push. But the artist can't get close enough. If he could, he'd melt into the body below him, cover it in a protective shell, become as necessary for the god to live as air and water.

"Oh, my love! Aaaaah."

"I love you," Steve breathes. "I need you. Never leave me. Never. Ever. Leave me." And with the last word, he feels his body break, his orgasm ripping through every muscle as Loki begins to shake, seed streaming from his own cock, covering their bodies in milky-white liquid.

They cling to each other as their orgasms course through them. They cling to each other even after it's done. Their breaths are heavy. Their hearts pound against their chests.

Steve raises his head so that he can look into Loki's eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you." He runs a hand through the blond hair. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

Doubt enters the green irises. "But if they make you choose…"

"We'll find a way. Your brains and magic…my stubbornness and strength…They can't stop us. They can't stop this." Steve gently removes himself from Loki. He throws the condom away and gets up to get a towel. He wipes the semen off of Loki then himself. The towel gets unceremoniously tossed to the floor. Then he lies on his back and pulls the Trickster closer. "Welcome home, Kitten."

"Thank you, Darling. I hope…I hope you weren't too disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Once Loki explains, Steve replies, "Kitten, I don't care that I didn't whip you or cut you or any of the other things I said I'd do. This was better. This was intimate. This was everything I wanted."

Loki is relieved. He wraps his arm around Steve. "When is your next public engagement?"

It seems like an odd question. "I don't know. Why?"

"I have unfinished business, and I want it obvious that you are not involved."

Steve is suddenly nervous. "Please don't go after Doom."

"He must pay for what he did. He will pay for what he did."

"It won't help anyone."

"It will help me."

"Loki…"

"Hush. We will speak no more of it." He looks into the clear blue eyes of the artist and smiles. "I love you, Steve Rogers."

"I love you back."

Loki nestles his head next to Steve's shoulder and sighs contentedly. He is safe. He is happy. And soon Doom will be no more.

* * *

**A/N:** A much quieter chapter after the last one's tension. I thought we could use a breather. Thor's wedding dress as a suggestion from Smile-Evily. If you couldn't tell by Tony's reaction, you will be seeing it again.

FireChildSlytherin5 correctly pointed out that poor Bruce is the only Avenger not having any bedroom fun. Any suggestions for Dr. Banner? (Betty? Darcy? Coulson? Hill?) Feel free to suggest other Marvel heroes not currently in the story. Or should he remain celebate? Thanks!


	41. To Eat

**Pairings:** Steve & Loki (explicit), Bruce & Phil

* * *

Loki assures Steve that he is perfectly fine, but the Captain insists on taking the day off to spend time together. The god refuses and reminds the hero why he was on Hydra's island in the first place.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. needs you to stop their plans. I did not go through _that_ for you to ignore the information I was able to attain."

"There are other people, agents who can do that."

"I didn't get it for them." He straightens Steve's collar. "I got it for you." Loki looks into blue eyes full of concern and openness. "I need you to be where people see you. I need everyone to know you are here in New York or at least in this country."

"You're going after Doom."

"It is my right."

The Captain is getting angry and, yes, a little scared. "No, it isn't. This isn't Asgard, Loki. We have laws."

"I may not have been born here, but I do know that Midgard has no single, unifying government. There are no laws, none that will touch him."

Steve has no answer to that. "Please don't."

"It is who I am, Darling."

He has one last card to play. "I'll have to tell S.H.I.E.L.D."

Loki laughs. "And what could they do? How could they stop me? Your eyes have more power over me than all of their weapons and technology. Your lips would stop me before their entire might ever could."

Steve kisses the god, hoping his lips really will have the power to stop the inevitable.

The Trickster pulls away. "Go to work, Darling. Save the world." He smiles. "Perhaps I will surprise you and do nothing but watch television and eat junk food."

"Really?"

"Really," the Liesmith replies.

"I'll call you later. Or we can meet for lunch."

"You should have lunch with Agent Coulson. He seemed upset by my answers yesterday…particularly about our relationship. I think he may have a crush on you."

Steve chuckles. "He doesn't. It's a hero-worship thing. I'm sure he's just upset to learn that I'm just a regular guy."

"You are anything but a 'regular guy'." Loki kisses his artist. "Now go before I rip your clothes off."

Steve leaves reluctantly and heads to S.H.I.E.L.D. on his motorcycle. He doesn't notice the raven that follows him or how it disappears as journalists accost him at the entrance of the government building with questions about the Latverian dictator.

xxx

Doctor Doom is meeting with his Cabinet in the large conference room of his Presidential home. They are discussing the events of the past couple of days. And though none of the Secretaries will openly condemn his actions, he can feel the silent judgment. He sits back, fingers pressed together under his chin, watching them in the afternoon light.

The room is silent. It has been silent for some time.

"Hello, Victor."

Doctor Doom quickly turns his chair around. He stands as soon as he sees the Trickster.

It is a strange sight, the dictator in his grey metal tensely facing the relaxed god wearing a dark blue business suit and white shirt.

"Miss me?"

Doom reaches into his cloak and pulls out a syringe. He's been waiting for the god to show up and is ready. Unfortunately for him, he isn't exactly fast.

Loki levitates the syringe out of Doom's grasp. It is still coming towards him when the dictator yells for his guards. With a wave of his hand, the Trickster changes the incoming guards and the Cabinet members into sheep while the chemical lands safely in his other hand.

"Thank you. No doubt this will come in handy." He toasts Doom with the syringe before putting it into his breast pocket.

"Guards!" the dictator yells again. He is answered only by the sounds of baaing.

"Your sheep are harmless, Victor. There is only you and I."

"What do you want?"

"Revenge," Loki replies simply.

"It wasn't personal."

"Of course it was. You don't dishonor my brother unless it's personal."

"Is that why you're angry? Come on, Loki. It's no secret you and your brother are estranged. You don't care if I dishonor him."

"He's family. Of course I care. But you're right, that's not really why I'm here." He begins to walk around the table towards the window on the other side. "You used me. You used me to get to Captain America, to lure him here so you could hurt him. You took away my power in order to accomplish it. Did you really think there would be no consequence?"

Doctor Doom is looking from the door to the god's back and wondering which he has a better chance of reaching. "Honestly, I thought you'd all be dead."

"Then you are a bigger fool than I took you for." Loki turns and gazes at the masked man in the green cape. "I almost pity you, but you are undeserving of such considerations."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Something poetic," he assures his enemy.

Doctor Doom grabs a chair and throws it at the god.

Loki bats it away. "Time to join your flock," he tells the man rushing out the door. And now Loki is the only human. The rest are sheep. "Like lambs to the slaughter," he observes quietly as he watches the grey one that is still trying to run away.

xxx

"I was surprised to get your call. I guess it was a good thing Coulson already had lunch plans."

"Indeed," Loki replies to his lover. "And how wonderful that you were able to join us, Natasha."

The spy shrugs. "It's really you joining us. I was there when Cap asked Coulson. We decided to go to lunch instead."

"No matter," the god says. "I get the pleasure of both of you now."

Natasha sees very little sincerity in his eyes. "What did you do this morning?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing exciting. I watched a government meeting thing. It was rather boring, so I eventually changed it. How was your morning, Darling?"

Steve takes a drink of his soda. "Once I got passed the reporters, it was fine. I don't remember the press being that aggressive."

"Because they weren't," the red-head says.

Their food is brought to them – burgers and fries all around.

Loki tells them that he'd like to do something for the Avengers, to thank them for the rescue. After Steve asks him if there is something in particular he wants to do, the god tells them that he'd like to make them dinner. "Would tomorrow night be too soon?"

The Captain thinks it's a great idea. The spy is a little apprehensive, but this time there doesn't seem to be any deception in the god's eyes. Eventually, she agrees it would be very nice and doesn't see a problem with holding it the next night.

"Wonderful." He begins ticking off people on his fingers – Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Tony, Bruce (six) plus himself (seven) and Coulson and Fury (nine). Oh, and Pepper (ten). Thor is no longer seeing Jane, so she does not need to be counted. "Is Coulson or Fury married?"

Natasha answers. "Coulson is seeing a cellist in Portland. Fury is divorced. His son and daughter live with their mom."

"Really?" Steve answers. He still finds the concept of divorce a bit foreign. Back in his day, most people got married for life. It was a true commitment. Divorce was really rare. Now it seems to be the norm.

"Really."

"Ten it is, then," Loki says.

"I'm glad you're inviting Phil," Steve tells him. "He seems to think you were threatening him yesterday."

"Mmm. Probably because I was." The god begins to explain that particular part of the interrogation but then realizes he's making it too complicated. He starts over. "I essentially let him know that as long as I am with you I am not a threat and that he would not like the consequences if that changed."

"Subtlety really isn't your strong suit, is it," Natasha notes.

"Not when I know what I want."

xxx

Bruce and Phil sit in a small booth at a little Greek place.

"Thanks, Bruce," the agent begins.

When Steve asked Phil to lunch, he told the Captain that he already had lunch plans with Bruce. He was lying, but Bruce covered for him and pretended that it was true.

"Is there a reason you're avoiding Steve?"

"Why would you ask that?"

The scientist sighs. "I know you, Phil. Steve fell off his pedestal, didn't he."

"Nosedived," he replies with his hand plummeting towards the table in illustration. "I just…Loki? Really?"

"Is it Loki, or is it that he's seeing anyone at all?"

Phil thinks. "If it was a nice girl, someone with the same values he has, I'd be okay with it."

That makes the scientist pause. "How do you even know what his values are? The whole time we were together, you never wanted to hear anything against him or anything that might have sullied your image of him."

The agent looks down at his hands. "About that…I'm sorry about how it ended."

"It's fine, Phil. I'm over it. I'm not an easy man to-"

"Don't," he says as he reaches over and puts his hand over the doctor's. "It wasn't you."

Bruce laughs at that and moves his hand away. "Right. The old 'It's-not-you-It's-me.' line. But you're not changing the subject that easy, Philly. Would anyone really be good enough for Captain America in your eyes?"

"Sure."

"You're a bad liar, Agent." He looks at the man most would call average-looking and sees the courage and strength he came to cherish. Bruce had often wondered why Coulson had chosen him and not Captain America, but he soon realized that Phil's love for the Captain was the kind a kid has for a father. It was hero-worship pure and simple. "I realize you are not a fan of Loki what with him having stabbed you and all. But you should see them together."

Phil scowls. "Loki is the enemy. It's going to take a lot more to change that than one mission."

"He said he meant not to kill you."

"Well, of course he did. That's what Steve probably wanted to hear." He moves back while his plate gets put in front of him. The agent grabs his fork and begins shifting his food around, poking and prodding it the way he always does. It's one of the things Bruce misses. "I just can't stand the thought of that…Trickster having his way with the Captain."

Bruce smiles. "Actually, it's Steve having his way with Loki. Don't look at me like that. It was pretty clear to everyone that Steve is the alpha male in that relationship."

Agent Coulson looks at the scientist incredulously. "Really. I'm sorry, but I have a hard time believing that."

The Avenger tells Coulson about some of the things he witnessed. He talks about the plane ride home, how Loki followed whatever Steve said. He does not tell the agent about the time in the warehouse when Loki chained Captain America to the chair. Although in the end, Steve was able to stop the god then, too.

Phil listens, but the words aren't having much effect.

Finally, Bruce asks, "Haven't you noticed how much happier Steve has been?"

"What do you mean?"

The doctor sighs. "He was angry, Philly. He was, to take a phrase from Tony, wound tighter than a virgin at an adult film convention." That makes the agent laugh. "And I should know. Anger management issues, remember?"

"I knew he was having some difficulty adjusting. Who wouldn't? But angry?"

Bruce nods. "Yes. Very. He's happier now, a lot more relaxed." He can tell Phil is tense and not receptive to what he's saying. "Okay. We can change the subject now. Tell me about that cellist. Jackie, right? I hate her," he says with a smile.

Phil smiles back, the look both happy and sad. "It's been kinda rough…long distance relationships and all. But Tony has been great about letting me use his planes to go see her."

"I'm glad. You deserve some happiness, Philly."

"So do you, Doc. I really hope you find it."

xxx

Steve and Loki go to Chinatown for dinner. The god is getting better with the chopsticks and doesn't drop much food anymore. They talk sparingly, preferring to enjoy the comfortable silence. The Captain does let Loki know that everyone got his invitation and will be there tomorrow night.

"Thank you for doing that."

"Well, if we're all going to share you openly, I suppose I must make some effort…if for no other reason than to ease your burden."

"And people say you only think of yourself."

They fall back into comfortable silence, breaking it only to talk to the waiter or when Steve tries to get the god to tell him what he has planned for tomorrow night.

"Mmm. Anticipation is a gift…full of endless possibilities. It is often better than the actual event. I would not wish to ruin that for you. Embrace it, Darling. Hold it dear. Let it roll over your tongue and flow through your veins until you quake with it."

Steve swallows. Thoughts of tongues and veins and quaking fill his mind. He motions to the waiter to bring the check. He needs to get Loki home now.

xxx

As soon as the door closes, Steve pulls the god against him and begins kissing his neck. "You're going to make me quake, Loki. You're going to roll over my tongue and flow over my skin."

Loki's breath catches as his blood flow courses downward. Steve continues to nip and suck at the place just behind his ear. It renders him speechless. His hands grab hold of his lover's shoulders. All he can do is try to breathe and stand and close his eyes to concentrate on the sensations the artist is producing in him.

Steve pulls away and takes off his shirt.

Green eyes travel over the perfect torso. "I want to taste you." He says it without thinking, surprising himself with the words.

The artist smiles. He takes Loki's hand and leads him to the kitchen. Steve lets go and leans his back against the counter. "Then taste me."

The god walks slowly towards his lover. He looks from the golden hair, down to the impossibly blue eyes, to the full lips, to the strong shoulders and hard nipples, down the washboard abs to the waistband of the black trousers. He wants to cry from the beauty, to freeze the moment, to pledge his life and body to this Midgardian god.

"Relishing the anticipation, Kitten?"

"Yes," he breathes. And then he closes the distance, and his mouth is over his lover's. And his tongue and his teeth are working at Steve's lips.

The artist pushes him gently away. "Slow down, Kitten. We have all night. I'm not going anywhere."

Loki takes a breath and then another. He leans in and kisses the tip of Steve's nose. Then he kisses the left cheekbone, causing the blue eyes to close. He kisses the eyelid next and then the cheek. The god moves to the Captain's jaw line. Tongue and lips trace the edge of the bone to the very front of the chin and up the other side. He tastes the neck as the Captain's chest continues to move steadily with each breath.

The god pauses, runs his fingers down the smooth chest. His thumb passes over one of the nipples. He notices the chest falter slightly and knows what he wants to taste next. His lips surround the slightly darker flesh, his tongue enjoying the hardness of it. He feels hands in his hair, encouraging hands.

"Kitten. My beautiful Kitten."

Loki continues down the Captain's body until he finally ends up on his knees. Looking up at his lover, his hands work at unfastening the trousers.

Black boxers.

"Are these new?"

Steve shrugs. "Thought I'd branch out a bit."

"I like them. But I prefer them off." He carefully eases them down until they fall to the floor. Loki licks his lips as he gazes at the artist's engorged cock surrounded by dark blond hair. He places his hands on Steve's hips then looks up into the blue eyes. The tip of his tongue strokes the tip of the artist's dick.

The artist's mouth opens as he inhales from the sensation. He's breathing from his mouth now in an effort to control his body. It's difficult, especially when Loki's tongue teases with short licks followed by long, slow ones. And then the god's mouth engulfs him, and he can't help but moan. One hand is in Loki's hair. The other is grasping the edge of the counter for support.

Slowly, slowly Loki moves his lips up and down Steve's shaft. The artist watches him as he works. Sometimes the eyes are closed, the brow furrowed in concentration and sensual bliss. Other times the green eyes look up at him, taunting, defiant, daring him not to enjoy this, not to cry out, not to want more. But the artist does enjoy it, and he does moan with every three or four breaths, and he definitely wants more.

One hand moves away from the soldier's hip and caresses the testicles. Steve's pelvis begins to move as he holds the Trickster's head in place. He's taking over the pace, moving faster with each forward thrust.

"Taste me, Kitten. Swallow me. Choke on me."

The hand that remained on Steve's hip moves away and slips into the god's pants. He begins to stroke himself. Loki is moaning and growling, knowing the vibrations will travel up his lover's cock. It causes the soldier to thrust faster, and the god's hand begins to move against his own cock with a desperation born of desire.

Steve is moving with singular determination, his cock appearing and disappearing between Loki's lips, until he quakes with his release, his seed filling the god's mouth until it begins to dribble out. He pushes Loki away and onto the ground. He immediately joins his lover there and unfastens the pants hiding hand and cock. The artist pulls the hand away and immediately takes Loki completely into his mouth.

The Trickster moans loudly. He will not last long, not when he's being sucked so thoroughly. He feels hands moving up the inside of his shirt. And now he is writhing on the ground, the pleasure overriding his senses. His back arches. He's the one quaking now as Steve swallows the semen that is pulsing out of him.

Loki closes his eyes then feels Steve's lips on his. They kiss there on the kitchen floor for a while before the Captain pulls up his boxer shorts and trousers and heads to the bathroom.

After brushing their teeth and going through the normal sleep preparations, they lie in bed. Loki's fingers play in Steve's hair.

The artist gives his lover a light kiss. "As good as the anticipation was, I think I preferred the actual thing this time."

The god hums his agreement. "The anticipation made it sweeter," he notes. "But dinner isn't sex. And there will be eight other souls besides ours tomorrow night."

"Are you nervous?"

Loki gives a sleepy smile. "You took care of that for tonight. Though tomorrow may be another story," he confesses.

Steve turns on the t.v., and they watch silently until it is late enough to sleep.

xxx

Johnny Storm is hitting on this hot brunette at the trendy new cocktail bar on the Upper West Side when his phone buzzes. He glances at the screen. It's a text message from his sister with an address for him to meet her at. A second message comes through as he's reading the first one. "Official f4 business," it reads.

Johnny feels a mixture of disappointment and anticipation. Well, if he has to abandon his goal of getting into the girls pants, at least it's for a good cause. Or it sure as hell better be.

He asks for the girl's number. She writes it and her name on a napkin and kisses it, leaving lipstick lips underneath the digits. He smiles as he takes the gift. "Thank you…" He looks at the napkin. "…Ava. Ava?" The girl even has a hot name. Pained disappointment appears on his face. "I'll call you soon, Ava."

He leaves the bar and waits to get his sports car from the valet. The address is in SoHo, far enough to drive.

It takes a while to find a space, but he eventually does. When he gets to the address, though, it looks abandoned. The windows are completely dark.

Johnny decides to try the door. To his surprise, it's unlocked. This feels like a trap, so he goes in slowly, ready to use his power at a moment's notice. (The thought of waiting for the others never enters his mind.)

Inside is completely different. It is warm, inviting. A large table, or several tables pushed together, is in the middle of the space. Linens and place settings are arranged perfectly.

"Hello!" he calls.

"In the kitchen," a voice responds. He doesn't recognize it, but it doesn't sound threatening.

Johnny shrugs and spots a table off to the side with wine and beer. "Don't mind if I do," he says quietly to himself and grabs a beer.

Walking into the kitchen, he sees a very tall man with dark hair wearing a dark blue suit and a white apron.

"Something sure smells good," Johnny remarks.

"Thank you. I was wondering when you'd get here," the man says as he turns around. He stops and stares. "What in the nine realms did you do to your hair?"

Johnny's hand immediately flies to the top of his head. He feels the short cut he's worn for quite some time now. "Nothing. Why?"

Green eyes narrow and look him over critically.

There is something not correct about the man who has entered Loki's kitchen. He looks like Steve, but things are off. The hair is the obvious difference. But the eyes are not as open, are even a bit cocky. The mouth is not quite the same, either. There is a cockiness to it, too. The muscles are less pronounced. And the clothes are, well, they are not a style the Captain would normally wear.

"You are not Steve Rogers."

"No, I'm not."

"Who are you? Why do you wear his face?"

The head tilts, and the body takes on a defiant aspect. "Hey, this is my face. I was born with it."

"Who are you?" Loki asks again. "And what are you doing here?"

"The name's Johnny. Johnny Storm," he says as though Loki should recognize him. "The Human Torch? And I'm here, 'cause my sister texted me to meet her here. Who are you?"

A voice comes from the main room. "Loki?"

"In the kitchen," the god yells for the second time that night.

Steve enters, the real Steve, and stops as soon as he sees the unexpected visitor. They stare at each other.

"Huh," Johnny utters.

"Loki? What's going on?"

"I'm honestly not sure. Steve, this is Johnny Storm. Mr. Storm, this is Captain Steve Rogers."

"It's like looking into a mirror, only one that makes you look like you're from the 40s," Johnny says. He smiles. "You're a very handsome man, Captain Rogers, if I do say so myself."

Steve replies, "We must have a common ancestor…or a more recent relative." He looks at the young man in front of him. "Johnny Storm. Human Torch, right?"

Johnny breaks into a grin. "Yeah! Exactly. See?" he asks turning to the dark-haired man.

"You know of this man?" Loki asks.

"He's like a younger, poorer Tony Stark only without the smarts," the Captain replies. "Got his powers in space after some accident. What are you doing here, Mr. Storm?"

"My sister told me to meet her here. And you can call me Johnny,…Cap." He's giddy with excitement.

Steve gives Loki a confused look. "Did you invite the Fantastic 4?"

"Hardly. I don't even know what a Fantastic 4 is."

The Captain realizes that the other members of that team will probably be showing up soon. "Stay here," he tells Loki. He points to Johnny. "You, follow me." He walks back out to the main dining room.

Tony and Pepper are arriving just as the look-alikes and the god leave the kitchen. "Whoah, double trouble," the billionaire notes. "Johnny, what are you doing here?"

Before Johnny can answer, Thor walks in. And of course he notes the similarities in the two men. The hotshot mentions the text message when a large man in a trenchcoat and hat comes in followed closely by Bruce, Natasha, and Clint.

"What the hell?" Ben Grimm says when he sees everyone.

"Ben, thank God," Johnny says when he recognizes the man made of orange rock. "Do you know what the hell is going on?"

"Reed called and told me to meet him here."

Loki's voice rings out. "So there will be four of you?"

"Yeah."

"Fine." The Trickster turns to the table and elongates it, making it fit two more place settings on either side. "Do everyone get some beer or wine and have a seat. The ends are reserved for Steve and Director Fury. Everyone else may sit where they choose." He leaves them to check on dinner.

Tony is the first to speak after that, noting that Steve and Johnny could be twins and that Steve may want to put any twin-related fantasies out of Loki's mind. The super soldier scowls and tries to get to the reason why the Fantastic 4 would be coming here.

Natasha walks to the table with Bruce and Pepper, and they each get a glass of wine before sitting at the table. Johnny joins them, sitting next to Natasha and smiling flirtatiously. Clint grabs a beer and sits on the other side of them. He figures it should be amusing to watch the Black Widow shoot the young upstart down.

When the others move to follow their lead, Director Fury, Agent Coulson, Doctor Reed Richards, and Susan Storm walk in. Loki emerges a moment later with two baskets of bread.

"Doom is missing," Director Fury tells them. "He's been missing since yesterday. Doctor Richards brought this to my attention. He seems to think S.H.I.E.L.D. had something to do with it. I tried to assure him that we didn't, but he doesn't seem to believe me. Anyone care to shed some light?" His eye is looking directly at the God of Mischief.

Loki walks up to the scientist with the grey temples and holds out his hand. "Hello. I am Loki, God of Mischief." They shake hands after Doctor Reed introduces himself. He goes to the blond woman, asks her name, and kisses her hand after she replies. "Ms. Storm, so very nice to meet you. Please, stay for dinner. There is plenty of food, and you and your companions are most welcome. We can discuss your concerns as we eat."

Steve walks up to Sue. "Ms. Storm, I'm Captain Steve Rogers."

Her eyes grow large at just how much he looks like her brother. "You could be twins."

Tony immediately says, "Don't get any ideas, Loki."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Johnny asks, afraid of the answer.

Everyone ignores him. Instead they introduce themselves to each other. Tony can't help but make a comment about Hulk being cooler than The Thing. Bruce tries to stay out of the resulting argument.

The first course is a Greek salad with cucumber, feta cheese, tomatoes, and oregano in a red wine and olive oil dressing. The conversation is about how Dr. Richards became aware of Victor von Doom's disappearance. The Avengers don't even pretend to be concerned about the dictator's safety when the possibility of foul play is brought up. However, each one sneaks a glance at Loki who listens passively and attentively at the speaker who calls himself Mr. Fantastic.

The second course is a stew served over rice. When Pepper asks what it is, the cook tells her it is Lamb Stew – a recipe he recently acquired. The conversation returns to Doom, and the Avengers are directly accused of the man's disappearance.

"We all know Captain America tried to kill him once already," Reed ends.

Several voices speak at once. "I never tried – "

"You have some nerve – "

"Did you really just – "

"I can't believe – "

"Please, everyone," Loki says, trying to calm them down. "There is no need to treat our guest so rudely." He turns to the leader of the Fantastic 4. "Victor von Doom is dead. And I can assure you, the Avengers had nothing to do with it."

"Loki? You promised."

"I did no such thing," he assures Steve. "And I am sorry, but it had to be done."

"So you killed him," Dr. Richards says in a very self-congratulatory voice.

"No."

"But you just said he was dead," The Thing notes.

"Yes." Loki takes a sip of wine and a bite of the stew.

After a moment of confused silence, Steve asks, "Loki, what did you do?"

The God of Mischief looks into the blue eyes and says, "I turned him, his cabinet, and a few of his guards into sheep." He smiles and takes another bite of his stew.

The clatter of several spoons dropping fills the air.

Johnny looks around. "I don't get it?"

His sister explains. "Sheep meat is called lamb."

Johnny's eyes get big and his hand clasps over his mouth.

"Oh, don't be absurd," Loki admonishes. "You are not eating him. How would that be poetic? No. I walked them to a nearby kitchen where they feed the poor. They were butchered and turned into stew there. This is their recipe. Quite good isn't it?" No one answers. "Anyway, he and his government finally fed his people. Based on what I witnessed, it was probably the most they had ever done for their people. See? Now that is poetic."

"Ho-ly shit," Tony says. "I don't know whether to laugh or be disgusted."

"Neither," Fury commands. "Your actions left a power vacuum in Latveria. Things are going to get very bad very soon."

Loki rolls his eyes. "I'm sure your government will quickly install someone that they will come to hate. That is what you do, isn't it?"

Natasha nods her hesitant agreement.

Bruce can't help himself. "Tony said he'd run Latveria. Make him President."

The Avengers all laugh. Fury and Richards are not amused.

The Captain is the first to sober up. "Dr. Richards, I'm sorry this happened." He pauses. "No, actually, I'm not sorry this happened. Doom was a bad guy. He was a tyrant to his people, and he's been helping Hydra try to overthrow our government. I am sorry that it was Loki who had to do it." He looks the other team's leader straight in the eye. "Your actions created Doom, gave him more power. You should have dealt with it. You didn't. So we did." He looks around at the other members of the Fantastic 4. "Now you're welcome to stay and finish this amazing dinner that Loki has prepared for us."

Natasha adds, "A dinner, it should be noted, to thank us for rescuing him from Doctor Doom."

Tony speaks next. "Doom kidnapped and tortured Loki then sent the video to taunt us. We knew going in it was a trap, but we went in anyway."

Bruce continues. "And it wasn't easy. There were soldiers waiting for us as soon as we got to the city. They were everywhere. But we knew it was the right thing to do."

"We almost didn't make it out," Clint says. "Natasha was shot. She almost died. Loki saved her."

Thor picks it up. "Believe me when I tell you my brother showed Doom mercy. If this were Asgard, he would have been kept alive while beasts chewed on his flesh. And that would be considered a light punishment."

Steve ends it. "Doom is gone, no longer a threat. And for that, you should be thanking us. You should be thanking him," he says looking at Loki. He puts his hand on his lover's knee and nods. He looks back at Fury. "I'm sorry you'll have to deal with the political fallout from this, but you can't tell me this isn't better. With Doom gone, Hydra's going to have a harder time getting the weapons to carry out its plans."

"You're right," Fury says. He looks at Loki. "I don't agree with what you did. I still think you're a dangerous son of a bitch who has no business being on Earth much less with Captain Rogers. If it were up to me, you'd be in chains back on Asgard. But we had a deal, and I don't break deals."

"So you're going to do nothing?" Reed asks.

"Richard," Susan admonishes. "We may not agree with what they did, but it's done."

"But no trial…no punishment of any kind?"

Loki replies. "This was in Latveria. Neither S.H.I.E.L.D. nor the United States government has any jurisdiction there. And how would you prove it exactly?"

"You confessed."

"I'm the Liesmith. I've confessed to many things. But if you'd like to pursue it, please go to Latveria and tell them your story. See if any of them believes you. See if any of them cares. See if they can get me back there and hold me long enough to pass judgment."

"Well I say good riddance," Ben says. Johnny agrees and asks how he can become an Avenger.

"I don't believe this," Dr. Richards spits.

Sue touches his cheek. "Reed, he hasn't been the Victor we knew in a very long time. All he's done since the event is cause pain and hardship. I hate to say it, but maybe this was for the best."

"He was my friend."

"He was my friend, too. But he stopped being our friend a long time ago. Or do I have to remind you how he tried to kill us, too…and how we almost killed him ourselves."

Reed shakes his head and stares at the stew and rice left on his plate.

"Hey, Stark, is it true you got the new McLaren MP4-12C?" Johnny asks.

Tony smiles. "It's in Malibu. If you're ever in the neighborhood, I'll let you take it for a test drive."

"Awesome," he says and smiles at Natasha. "You can come with me. There's nothing like driving around in a fast car to get the heart pumping."

Black Widow smiles at him. She she puts her hand on his knee and squeezes. He smiles back at first until the squeeze turns into a vice and he cries out in pain.

Ben laughs at the young playboy-wannabe and then asks for seconds of the stew.

Loki happily obliges.

* * *

**A/N:** Bruce and Phil were together and now they aren't? What?! Steve has a look alike that's a mini-Tony? The Fantastic 4 is in this now? Loki is turning people into non-cannibalistic cannibals? WTF?!

*evil laugh*

Thank you to everyone who suggested a partner or two for Bruce. They were all great, and if this were based on popularity, he would currently be with Coulson. But to quote from The Walking Dead (tv), "This is not a democracy." (It's a Ricktatorship! Not really. I just like saying it.) Anyway, there was 1 suggestion that made me squeal like a 13-year-old girl at a Justin Beiber concert. I don't want to spoil it, but I hope you will be as excited as I am when it finally happens.

But because of the many Bruce & Coulson requests and incorporating an idea from  .3, who suggested that maybe they had been together for a while and no one ever noticed, I made their relationship past tense. (I apologize for any broken hearts.)

Thank you to rogueXmagneto for thinking that "Loki would have taken his own sample [of the chemical] that was in his blood stream…". He didn't actually do that. But this thought helped me realize that a) Doom would arm himself with more and b) Loki would take it for further study.

Thank you to Smile-Evily for the sheep idea and not balking when I suggested they be eaten.

And finally, thank YOU! You are awesome and wonderful and this wouldn't exist without you.


	42. To Re-Acquaint

**Pairings:** Steve & Loki (explicit), Bruce & ? (Sorry, I don't want to spoil it)

* * *

There has been a strained silence between Steve and Loki since everyone else left dinner. The god felt it immediately but wanted to give the Captain time to process what he had learned. The hope was that it would pass, that Steve would understand why Loki needed to get rid of Doom.

It's raining when they get on Steve's motorcycle to head home. And by the time they arrive, they are both soaked. Loki immediately goes to grab his favorite pajama pants and t-shirt, but he is stopped by a hand on his upper arm.

"I'm disappointed," Steve says, his hair and face wet from the rain.

"I am sorry that I am the cause, but it is who I am."

"You put me and the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. in a very awkward position."

"And you all put me in a very dangerous one." Loki can feel Steve's grip tighten on his arm. "He tried to hurt you. He did hurt Natasha. He took away my power. Was I supposed to do nothing?"

"You were supposed to let us handle it."

"Handle it how exactly?" He sees the flicker of doubt in the blue eyes. But then they harden once more.

"You contradicted me in front of everyone."

"I corrected you."

The Captain backhands him across the cheek. Loki growls in response. Steve drags him to the far wall and pushes him against it, his hand on the god's throat. "Bad Kitty."

Loki hisses.

Captain Rogers turns him around, the god's face and chest pressed against the wall. He can feel the Captain pressed up against his back.

"Bad Kitty," Steve spits in Loki's ear.

The God of Mischief struggles against him. A growling hissing is coming from his throat. He's pulled away from the wall before he's slammed into it again.

"Keep struggling, Kitten. You know how much I love it when you do."

Loki stops, his breathing heavy. "What is this?"

"You know what this is. And I don't care if you're ready or not. You're going to take it. You're going to like it. And you're not going to say a damn thing. And do you know why?"

"Why?" the god asks, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Because this is what you want, you sick, perverted, beautiful Kitten. You want me to hurt you. You want me to fuck you," Steve says as he begins shifting his body, rubbing against the god. "You want me to make you feel, to make you moan and scream, to make you come so hard you won't be able to move or think or do anything but worship me and my cock." He licks Loki's ear. "And then I'm going to fuck your mouth. I'm going to fuck all of those pretty words out of you."

Loki closes his eyes, feels his body crying out for everything the Captain is promising. "Yes. Please."

"So you admit that's what you want, you sick bastard?"

"Yes," he chokes out. "All of it. I want all of it. I want all of you. Please."

"Then stay here," the Captain orders.

The Trickster does. His eyes remain closed. His body is pressed against the wall. Suddenly he's turned around. Strong hands rip off his shirt and jacket then tie his hands together. He's turned back around to face the wall, and the rope is tied up around the wall sconce, lifting his arms above his head. He is nervous, and it is glorious. And then his world darkens as a handkerchief is tied around his eyes. His heart picks up speed. Loki has to remind himself that this is Steve, that this is safe, that the hands forcing off his trousers are those of the man he loves and trusts. And then there is nothing.

Loki waits in darkness and silence. It takes a while before his brain works well enough to remember this game. "Darling?"

Nothing.

"Steve?"

Still nothing.

"Captain?" he asks in a small voice. "Sir?" Loki feels a sharp pain down his left shoulder blade that makes him gasp. Then there is a warm wetness underneath that. The next cut is at a downward angle. The next goes upward.

Steve says nothing, and Loki knows better than to ask. He takes the pain, feels it flood over him and wash away the doubt and hatred.

The god tries to map each cut in his head. 'MINE'. Loki smiles. Yes, he is the Captain's once more. The sharpness is gone. Now only the dullness of the existing cuts remains. He waits for the next activity.

Soft lips press against the back of Loki's neck. "Tell me, Kitten, do you want Johnny Storm to fuck you?"

"No, my Darling. I only want you."

"Do you want us both to fuck you?"

"You are all I need, all I want."

"Why don't I believe you?"

Loki is frightened. He needs Steve to believe him. "I don't know. I don't want him. He's arrogant and self-absorbed. He's not you. His eyes are not yours. His body is not yours. He is young and brash, and I doubt he has any creativity at all. Not like you, my Darling. He could never be an artist like you."

There is only silence.

"Please," the god moans. "Please believe me."

"You're the Liesmith. You lie. It's who you are."

"You want a lie? Fine. Then I want to fuck him. I want to fuck him silly." He feels a sharp blow to his lower right side that makes him hit the wall. It feels like a fist. "I want to fuck him in the ass and watch my seed spill out of him." Another hit, this time on the left. This one makes him groan. "I want to hear him beg for my cock, to plead to touch it and taste it and feel it inside of him." Three hits, harder, alternating sides. "I want him!"

"Enough! No more talking."

The wait is excruciating. Loki is tempted to talk just to feel something, to know Steve is still there. He's just about to when the Captain asks another question.

"That really wasn't Doom we were eating?"

"No. it was from a local butcher. Doom and his men…his sheep stayed in Latveria. I swear." He's rewarded with a soft touch down his right side.

"It's still kind of gruesome."

It is not a question, and so Loki says nothing. He feels the hand travel lower and move to the front. It's almost at his cock, and he can feel pre-come dribble out at the anticipation of the touch. But then the hand slides away and leaves entirely. Loki whimpers in disappointment.

There is a hard slap against his ass. It is firm and flat and must be the paddle. Loki sighs and relaxes before tensing up again to await the next hit. This one is harder and makes his entire ass tingle. He moans, resting his forehead on the wall. The third hit makes him grunt.

"Coulson kept looking at us. Did you notice?"

Loki shakes his head. His voice is too busy groaning to answer properly.

"He looks at me like I'm supposed to be the Second Coming, and I'm not."

The words confuse the god. He doesn't know what they mean only that Steve is upset by it. This is emphasized by the paddle striking his ass again and again, forcing him into the wall.

"What the hell does he want from me?! Why can't he just…"

Loki moans with the next strike. He's sure his ass must be completely red by now. Then he hears the paddle drop.

Steve's voice is quieter now. "They all want something." There is a long pause. "Even you."

The god feels tears run down his face. He feels horrid and guilty. "I'm sorry," he breathes.

"Ssssh."

Loki feels a hand in his hair. It is gentle at first, caressing. But then it yanks his head to the side, and Steve is biting and sucking at his exposed neck. The Captain's foot forces his legs farther apart.

"I'll give you what you want, Kitten," Steve whispers in his ear. "I'll give you everything you want."

The Trickster is left again. He hears the condom wrapper and the lubricant. His heart threatens to jump out of his chest. He is entered without any warning, making him cry out unexpectedly. Loki is worked from the inside then left then breached again. He can feel Steve's fingers separating, preparing him for what he really wants.

The fingers leave very quickly. The god's hips are grabbed. He feels the soldier's cock against him, feels it slowly enter. He moans, unsure whether to push into or out of the thrust. It was never his decision to make. And it becomes moot as Steve suddenly pushes the entire length into him.

"Captain!"

"That's right," the soldier says as he begins to slowly move in and out. "I'm your Captain. We do things my way. Isn't that right."

"Yes."

"Yes what."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Damn straight."

Loki can only hang there as Steve begins to move faster. His head is swimming. His cock is leaking profusely. He's going to be coming soon, too soon. And then the Captain brushes up against his prostate, and Loki is screaming his name as his seed shoots against the wall. He shakes against the ropes.

"That didn't take long," Steve says as he continues his thrusts. "But I'm not through with you." His hand strokes Loki's hip and moves forward to the now-flaccid cock.

The Trickster moans as the soldier begins yanking on his dick in time to the thrusts. He's being stroked both inside and out, and it is almost too much. His cock has other ideas, though, and begins to react to the attention. And Steve has once again found his prostate. Loki begins moaning, moving his body back and forth into the Captain's hand and dick. Each stroke renews the fire within him.

"That's right, Loki. I'm giving you what you want." His thumb glides along the tip of the god's cock, creating a reaction that makes him smile. "You like that, don't you. You like when I abuse you. Answer me!"

"Yes!" Loki replies as his desire increases. He pushes back against the Captain's body then immediately drives forward, forcing his cock against the hand that's wrapped around it.

"It's all you, Kitten."

The Captain has become still. Only Loki is moving, his ass sliding up and down Steve's length as he thrusts into the strong hand. "Please."

"Please what."

"Please, Sir."

"Hold still, Kitten."

Loki stops. His lips mash against each other in an effort to keep down the sounds in his throat. It doesn't work. His whimpers of frustration can be heard in the silence that surrounds him.

Steve's hands move to his chest and begin pinching his nipples. His cries become louder. He feels the soldier's cock slide out of him then roughly enter again. Loki moans. It happens again and again, slow, deliberate, excruciatingly pleasurable. Fingers enter his mouth, and he tastes his own semen on the artist's fingers.

"Suck."

The god obeys, licking and swallowing and suckling the fingers as Steve continues his hard, slow thrusts.

The other hand travels down to his testicles, begins to fondle them. The fingers brush against his cock every now and then, teasing it mercilessly.

Loki can feel another orgasm coming. He begins to moan, the fingers muffling the sound.

"Not yet, Kitten."

Hands move back to his hips, and the Captain begins ramming into him in an unsteady staccato rhythm. Slow – fast-fast-slow – fast-slow – slow – fast-fast-fast-slow – fast-slow – slow – slow. It's driving Loki crazy.

"I can't…I can't…" The sentence ends in a loud moan as Loki's body shudders for a second time. He feels the Captain pull him closer, barely registers that the man is also quaking and moaning.

They collapse against the wall breathless and spent.

"Good Kitty," Steve breathes in his ear. "I wasn't sure you'd wait for me."

Loki says nothing. Instead he relishes the feel of the artist's body pressed against his. He is home. He is happy. He is safe. These are the things he wants of Steve. This is the way he feels them, knows them to be real.

Steve pulls away from him. He hears the condom hit the trashcan and the water running in the bathroom. Then his blindfold is removed. As the Captain unties his arms, Loki looks at him and asks if what he wants sexually is not also what the artist wants.

"It is."

"And if you wanted something else, you would tell me?"

Steve nods. "But that's not all I meant," he adds slowly.

"Then what?"

He walks towards the bathroom. "You want me to choose you over the Avengers. You want me to keep secrets and to lie to my friends."

"It is your choice, of course. But you cannot blame me for wanting those things. Any lover would, especially one in my position."

Steve is filling the tub with hot water. The sound makes it difficult to talk. Loki waits, watches as the artist adds a little bubble bath. They watch the water foam.

"I don't want to choose," the artist says over the sound of falling water.

"Would you rather I chose for you?"

Steve takes Loki's hand and caresses it between his fingers. "I want you to become part of the team."

The god reclaims his hand and walks away. The soldier follows him.

"I've been considering this since you went undercover. You could be one of us, Loki. You could be an Avenger."

Green eyes flash. "And do you really think they'd let me? Coulson is not angry with you, he's angry with me. I am the one corrupting you. Fury detests me. I am, after all, the reason for the Avenger's existence. And Clint would no doubt kill me if he could get away with it."

Steve sounds tired when he says, "Come take a bath." He turns around and goes back into the bathroom. The water is shut off, and he gets into the tub. "Kitten, I'm waiting," he calls.

Loki only hesitates for a moment before joining him.

xxx

Bruce needs a break. He's tired. He's tired of Tony's constant pressure to join Stark Enterprises. He's tired of Phil's constant need to discuss Captain America and Loki. He's tired of feeling like he's not accomplishing anything of significance. And he's tired of New York with its skyscrapers and multitudes of people he could hurt.

Early afternoon is normally too early for him to go get a drink, but it's Saturday. And he really does need a break. So he takes a cab to a small bar he like to go to. It's one that is wonderfully devoid of people in expensive suits and doesn't serve fancy cocktails. Jack and Coke is as fancy as it gets.

The place is nearly empty, which is fine with him. There are two other men at the bar and a man and a woman in one of the booths. Everyone looks at him when he enters. He expected that, so it doesn't phase him.

The bar isn't all that big, so he takes a seat a couple of stools away from one of the men. The bartender asks him what he wants. The scientist orders a pint of the local brew.

Bruce feels eyes on him. He turns and sees that the man closest to him is staring. He doesn't recognize the guy, not that he would. The man is wearing a black leather jacket and jeans, both of which are well worn. His hair is full but not particularly long. And he wears a full beard as well as a questioning look. All of it amounts to a bad boy look that would have most women in heat.

Bruce turns away, drinks some of his beer, and tries to ignore it. After a while, he turns again, and the man is still staring. "May I help you?" the scientist asks. He's a little nervous under that intense glare.

"What are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You ain't alien, but you ain't exactly human, neither. So what are you?"

"I'm a man who wants to drink in peace."

The guy huffs out a laugh. "Yeah, okay. Still…looks to me like you wanna let off some steam." He eats some peanuts from the little bowl in front of him. The arm of the jacket becomes taught as his muscles bulge underneath.

"Excuse me?"

He shrugs. "The way your holdin' on to that beer but ain't drinkin' it…The shoulders at your ears…You're tense. Don't know why. Don't much care. Tension like that, best way to get rid of it is to get angry and destroy stuff."

That freaks Bruce out a bit. "And you are?"

"Just a guy who's been there, bub." He finishes his whisky and stands. "Hey, do you know how I can get to Brooklyn from here?"

xxx

Steve takes Loki to the Museum of Modern Art to show him his favorite paintings. They see the Picasso's and the Van Gough's and the other works that he loves. The artist gives Loki some of the same explanations he gave to Natasha when they came, back when the Trickster's presence was still a secret.

The god listens and examines the paintings. He encourages Steve to speak more, to explain about the colors and textures. It's nice to see the artist so passionate and enthusiastic about what they are experiencing.

Some of the paintings are smaller than he expected. Some are definitely larger. Each has its own personality, and Loki wonders what it would be like to wander inside of them. He thinks he would like to explore Van Gough's world most of all.

Steve agrees completely, and his heart feels fit to burst that his lover appreciates these things, too.

"We don't have many artists on Asgard, just as we don't have many scholars. Might is the preferred character trait. Everything else is rather shunned."

Steve finds that sad. After a few questions, he learns that there isn't much theater on Asgard either. There is some singing, usually ballads of heroic deeds. There are a few plays, also about heroic deeds. Steve suggests they go see a Broadway show sometime, something not about warriors…a musical comedy maybe or a play about regular people.

Loki would like that very much.

They consider staying in the city for dinner but decide to go home and order in instead.

Steve parks the motorcycle in his usual spot, and they head to the building.

"Captain Rogers," a gruff voice calls.

The Captain turns and immediately pales. A man in well-worn jeans and a black leather jacket is walking towards them. "Corporal Logan? How? You should be…"

"Dead? Or at least old? I'll explain inside."

Steve nods, the shock of seeing someone from the war looking so very much the same making him silent.

Logan smiles. "You gonna introduce me to your boyfriend?"

The Trickster steps forward. "I am Loki, God of Mischief."

"Oh, a god. Well good for you, bub."

"And you are?"

"Logan." He shoulders his duffel bag and follows the Captain inside the building. "I was Canadian Army. Fought alongside this guy here a few times in World War II." Logan has a suspicion. "Loki…You wouldn't be the one who tried to destroy New York a while ago, would ya?"

"Actually, I am."

"Huh." They get into the elevator. "I don't know what the hell happened to you in the ice, Cap, but you sure as hell got a lot more daring."

"It's complicated," Steve says.

"Always is," Logan replies. "But the way you two reek of each other, can't be that complicated."

Loki laughs. "I think I rather like you."

They step off the elevator and walk to Steve's door. They go inside.

"Corporal," the Captain begins.

"It's just Logan now…or Wolverine."

"The mutant?" The Captain has seen the name in S.H.I.E.L.D. files.

"The same."

Loki decides he will bring some civility to the proceedings. "Would you like something to drink, Logan? Or do you prefer Wolverine?"

"Logan is fine. And I wouldn't say no to a beer if ya got any."

"I believe we do. Please have a seat."

The Trickster goes to get two beers and some water for himself while the men take the two chairs.

"So you're a mutant," Steve says.

"With healing powers and adamantium claws."

"Geez. What are you doing in town?"

"Was just passin' through when my bike bit it. It's in the shop now." He nods his thanks to Loki for the beer. "Figured I'd look you up and see how you were doin'. Guess you're doin' okay." He winks at Loki and takes a swig of beer.

"Do you need a place to stay? I don't have a lot of room, but you can take the bed or the floor or whatever."

"I don't wanna crash in on you two lovebirds."

Steve blushes. "It's fine, really…if you don't mind that I'm…with him…that we..."

"Cap, when you've been around as long as I have, odds are you've seen and done just about everything. And I couldn't give a rat's ass who yer seein'."

Loki now knows with absolute certainty that he likes this man. "I will conjure up a bed for you. It will be most comfortable if a little cramped. And the two of you can catch up and retell old war stories to each other. I know how warriors love to do that." He looks back at Steve. "I can visit Thor, assuming he isn't busy with Tony and Pepper."

"Nah, stay," Logan insists. "It might come in handy someday knowin' a god."

"Consider me known."

"We were going to order in, but we can go out if you'd rather," Steve says.

"Considerin' the conversation, it'd probably be best if we stayed."

They decide to get a pizza. Loki creates a chair from two of the ropes and the paddle so he can eat at the table with him. Logan is impressed. The pizza is delivered as Logan fills Steve in on some of what he's done the last 70 odd years, and the Avenger is amazed to learn that Logan is much, much older than that.

They are just launching into shared memories of the war when there's a hard knock on the door. Loki gets up and opens it.

"You need to talk to…Wait. Where's Steve?" a slightly slurred voice asks.

Loki steps aside and lets Bruce enter.

The scientist points his finger at his fellow Avenger and repeats. "You need to talk to Phil."

Logan turns around in his chair and looks at the newcomer. "Well if it ain't Not-Quite-Human."

"You?" Bruce sways a little.

Steve immediately gets up and tries to steady him. "Are you drunk? Isn't that dangerous?"

"I'm fine," the scientist assures him.

"What is he?" Wolverine asks, taking another whiff of the man.

Loki explains as he helps Steve lead Bruce to a chair. "He's a scientist who turns into a big, green rage monster."

"Huh. What's your name?"

"None of your business," Bruce replies.

"Well, fuck you, too," Logan says good-naturedly.

"His name is Bruce, Dr. Bruce Banner," Steve says just before the scientist again tells him to talk to Phil. The Captain finally asks why.

"You know why," he replies and looks at Loki.

"Gee, Steve, your love life _is_ complicated."

"It's not…We weren't…"

Loki sighs. "Agent Coulson hero-worships Captain America and is very upset that I'm sleeping with him."

"Because he wants to be the one fucking him," Logan concludes.

"No," Bruce replies. "Because Steve was his childhood hero. And nothing is worse than seeing your heroes fall…especially to a former enemy."

Loki gives Steve a knowing look before suggesting he make coffee. The god gives the scientist a slice of pizza, hoping the food will help sober him up.

The super soldier starts asking questions from the kitchen. They learn that Bruce got here via cab and that no one knows or cares (or so he believes) that he's here. They also learn that Coulson didn't have lunch plans the other day with Bruce. The agent just wanted to avoid the Captain.

Loki makes another chair out of the remaining rope and the handcuffs and sits. "It would appear we shall have two guests staying the night."

"I can go somewhere else if that'll help."

"No," Steve replies as he brings the scientist a cup of coffee. "If he does Hulk out, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"He's sitting right here," Bruce sulks. "I should Hulk out. Maybe then you'd all leave me the hell alone."

When Logan learns what causes the transformation, he looks at the man holding on to the coffee cup for dear life and says, "I told you ya needed to let off some steam."

"And what would you know about that?" Bruce asks defensively.

"A hell of a lot more that you think, bub." He looks at the scientist. It's hard to believe that this guy with the sad brown eyes and the slumped shoulders could be the same creature he's seen on t.v. "Tell ya what, tomorrow when you're sober we'll go out to a secluded spot and let loose. How's that sound?"

"Terrible."

Steve sits back down. "That may not be the best idea, Logan. Hulk can be pretty violent."

Logan smiles. "So can I."

"We should be there."

"Better if you're not. You'll just be in the way."

Brow furrowed, the Captain looks at Bruce. "Did you bring a change of clothes?"

The scientist shakes his head as Logan asks, "What is this, a slumber party?"

Steve explains that Bruce's clothes generally don't survive the transformation. Actually, they never survive the transformation.

"So we'll get naked first," Wolverine says as though the solution is obvious. When Bruce gives him a nervous look, the Canadian winks at him. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I ain't gonna bite ya…unless you want me to."

"I'll probably kill you before you get close enough."

"I don't die so easy. Also, I got these." Logan holds up his left hand and makes a fist. Three metallic blades slowly emerge from between his knuckles.

The Captain stares at the built-in weapons. "So that's what you meant by adamantium claws."

"Yep."

"Did you always have those?"

"The claws, yes. The adamantium is a newer addition…courtesy of the Canadian government." He sees the look of concern in the soldier's eyes. "Don't worry. I can handle 'im. Besides, I could use the exercise."

Steve nods. "Bruce, I think you should do it."

"I'm fine. I don't need you or this or anything. I just want you to talk to Phil before he does something he'll regret."

"Like?" Steve gets no answer from Bruce. "I think you should do it," he says again. He looks at Loki who simply shrugs his shoulders. The god knows that he will have no sway over Bruce. Steve looks at his friend again. "Let's make a deal. If you go with Logan tomorrow, I'll talk to Phil on Monday. Okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Bruce grabs on to Steve's shirt. "Show him. Show him how happy Loki makes you."

Steve is surprised that Bruce has noticed and appears willing to accept this. "I will. Now drink your coffee, and eat your pizza."

Logan smiles. He can't wait to see just what this scientist is made of. And if he gets to see him naked, well, that's just a plus.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Is Wolverine a good choice? If you aren't convinced yet, Bruce will get is explicit chapter next time. Also, it felt really good to get back to dominant Steve and submissive Loki. Hope you felt the same.

And now for Thank You's…

To serialbeauty who suggested that Steve get angry enough to use his fists. There was a teeny tiny hint of that here. I hope to explore this more in a later chapter.

To FireChildSlytherin5 who reminded me that Steve would want to punish Loki after the dinner.

To Smile-Evily who made me squeal with delight by suggesting that Wolverine be Bruce's lover.

And as ever, thanks to everyone who reads and favorites and reviews and suggests. I love you all. *Virtual Hug*


	43. To Run

**Pairings: **Steve & Loki, Logan & Bruce (explicit), Thor & Tony, Pepper & Thor & Tony

* * *

Bruce wakes up and for a moment doesn't remember where he is. He smells coffee. That's always a good sign. And then it all comes flooding back, and he feels like crap. He's not hung over. He didn't drink enough for that. No, he feels awful because he made an ass of himself in front of Steve and Loki and…Oh, God, what was his name?

"Is that coffee?" the man's voice asks.

"Yeah," Steve answers. "Want some?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?"

"You aren't getting ready," Loki says. "Won't you be attending church?"

"I thought I'd stay and make sure Bruce and Logan –"

Logan. Shit. He promised he'd go out into the woods with Logan and let the Hulk free. But Steve couldn't have been serious about that.

"Are you sure you can handle Hulk?" Steve's voice breaks back into Bruce's consciousness.

"Don't worry, Princess. I can handle 'im."

Loki replies, "Yes well don't bother talking. He'll just pick you up and throw you against the ground a few times."

"You talkin' from experience?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well, Deadpool's the talker. I prefer action."

"Deadpool?" Steve asks

"Annoying son of a bitch. Hope you never meet 'im. Got any maps of the area?"

"No. But we should be able to look up possible sights on the internet."

Bruce, still lying in bed, speaks then. "I'm not going."

"Yeah ya are," Logan tells him.

"No, I'm not."

"Then I'm not talking to Coulson."

Bruce sits up. "I'm not going out into the woods with…him," he points at Wolverine. "Hulk will probably rip him to shreds."

"I can take care of myself, Doc."

"Don't call me that," the scientist says quietly as his thoughts turn to Phil.

Steve, a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, goes and hands it to Dr. Banner. "I mean it, Bruce. If you don't go, I'm not talking to Coulson." It's a lie, but it's for a good cause.

The doctor silently thanks the Captain for the coffee. "Why do you want me to do this?"

"It'll be good a good way to practice controlling Hulk."

"I can't control Hulk."

The Captain's eyes become focused. "You managed to control him well enough during the Chitauri attack. You even saved Tony."

"I know Tony. I don't know this guy."

Steve sits on the bed next to Bruce. "I know this guy, and I trust him." He takes a breath. "I know you don't want to hurt anyone, and that's why you should do this. You'll be far from the city. Hulk can stretch himself, get a little exercise. You can release some of that anger."

"I…I need the anger," he admits.

"I know. But believe me when I tell you that it feels really good to use it." Steve gives Loki a look before turning back to Bruce. "Try it…just this one time. If it doesn't help, I won't mention it again. If it does, well…you'll know." The Captain gets up and takes over making blueberry pancakes from the god.

Loki turns Logan's bed back into the table and gets the laptop. He and Wolverine begin searching maps to find a secluded spot that will be suitable for Hulk. Bruce gets up to join them. The god moves away, turning Bruce's bed back into chairs then going into the kitchen to help Steve.

The artist glances at the men to ensure they are still staring at the computer. They are, and he gives Loki a quick kiss. "Thank you." The god gives him a brief smile.

A large stack of blueberry pancakes are placed at the center of the table with butter, syrup, and whipped cream.

"Anything look promising?" Steve asks as he hands out the plates.

"Yep," Logan answers.

"Do you have a car?" Bruce asks the Canadian.

"Bike's in the shop."

Steve offers them his bike. Logan refuses at first, but the artist assures him that he and Loki will be fine without it for the day.

xxx

Wolverine drives north to the Catskill Mountains. Bruce sits behind him, arms wrapped around his waist. Neither man requires a helmet, but they wear them at Steve's insistence. The trip takes about two hours. (Logan likes to drive fast.)

They find a secluded spot where Wolverine can't smell anyone. It's more difficult since it's the weekend. Bruce suggests they do this tomorrow, but Logan won't hear it. They hike up to a place away from the motorcycle.

Logan begins to strip.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asks nervously.

"Figured you'd be more comfortable if we both got naked."

Comfortable is not the word Bruce would use. And as Logan stands there in a white a-shirt and jeans, the bulging muscles of his shoulders and arms exposed, the scientist finds himself staring. It's…impressive.

Bruce reminds himself that he was perfectly fine with Phil's physique. The agent was toned. One did not feel threatened when looking at his muscles. Not like the ones he's faced with now. If Phil's arms were guns, as his ex so liked calling them, then Wolverine's arms were rocket launchers. The scientist swallows, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Well?" Logan asks. "Should I continue?"

The scientist nods silently and forces himself to look away. He can't help but wonder if this is a true act of solidarity or if the man just likes being naked. It doesn't really matter, he decides. He begins to undress himself. When all he is wearing is his underwear, he considers weather he should keep those on.

"Ya goin' all modest on me?" Logan asks, hands on his hips, his manhood on display for all to see. The hair on his chest is thick and descends into a happy trail to his genitals.

Bruce can't speak for a moment. His head is trying to make sense of everything that is happening. Then he realizes it will never make sense, and maybe he should just go with it. "What the hell." The boxers get pushed down.

Wolverine smiles. "Ready?"

"Are you?" Bruce gives up control, his body transforming, enlarging, turning gamma ray green until all that remains is the Hulk.

The giant man's roar reverberates through the mountains.

Green eyes look at Wolverine, who smiles as he balls up his fists and extends his claws.

It's strange, the Hulk shares a lot of the same features with his alter ego. But where the scientist is very unassuming and slightly awkward, the Hulk is all bravado and male dominance. It's a very interesting dichotomy. But Wolverine doesn't really have time to think about that right now.

The mutant runs towards Hulk. The green guy roars and runs towards him. As soon as they are close enough, a huge arm shoots out and knocks Wolverine into a tree.

The mutant gets up and shakes his head. A smile forms on his face. He runs at the big guy again. This time, he's ready for the arm. Digging his claws into the muscle, he vaults himself forward, retracting the claws just before hitting the jaw. Wolverine lands on the ground and runs further into the woods. He can hear Hulk following closely behind. Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps disappears.

Hulk lands with a thud in front of Wolverine. The mutant just keeps running towards him. The green beast reaches out to grab the man, but he veers left and avoids the hands. He stops, picks up a small boulder and hurls it at the oncoming figure.

The boulder is caught and destroyed. So is the next one. And the rotting tree trunk that's thrown next is ripped into pieces. Hulk starts to throw things, too.

They run and jump and throw and destroy. They hit and roar and smack the trees and the ground. They brawl and push each other. And as they do, the sun reaches its apex and begins to slowly travel lower and lower.

Hulk feels free and alive. He likes his new playmate who seems untamed and almost as ferocious as he is. And he finds himself laughing as the hairy creature vaults over his shoulder and grabs his arm, pulling him forward into a tumble. They roll over some trees, the branches scratching at their skin. Hulk stops and cocks his head as he watches the tan skin heal itself. Then he grabs the man by the shoulders and pushes him to the ground.

They twist and roll and turn some more until Wolverine is on top, his hands pinning down the huge green arms below him.

"Having fun, bub?"

Hulk smiles and gives a deep-throated chuckle. "Good day," he replies.

"Yep. Always nice ta cut loose."

The green creature's smile slowly disappears. "Hulk leave now. Name?"

"Wolverine."

"Bye, Wolverine. Tell Banner I want more. You come again."

The mutant smiles. "I'll be sure to tell 'im."

Hulk nods then slowly fades into sub-consciousness. The body begins to shrink. The skin loses its green hue. The green eyes return to dark brown.

Bruce realizes that he's on the ground naked with Logan, equally naked, straddling him. His arms are pinned by the strong hands. He can't help but worry.

"Did I…"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. He had fun. Wants ta do it again."

Bruce thinks about that for a moment. "Are you going to let me up?"

"Nope."

"Okay," he says even though he finds it odd and is not really okay with it. The weird thing is, even in this position he feels more relaxed than before. Although the naked man above him is not helping to keep him that way.

Logan leans down until his nose is an inch away from Bruce's neck. He takes a deep sniff. He rises back up so that he can look into those chocolate eyes. "You smell better…like sweat and earth."

Bruce swallows. Those words soundly oddly sensual coming from those lips. "How did I smell before?" He is genuinely curious.

"Like chemicals." Logan leans in again and takes another whiff. "Much better."

Bruce can feel his pulse pick up speed. He's afraid that the Hulk will emerge again. Only the fear is different this time. He isn't afraid of hurting anyone. He's afraid of missing out, that this moment will be taken from him, which is utterly ridiculous. This isn't a moment. This isn't…But then Logan's nose and lips are again a mere inch from his neck, and he hears the sound of sniffing. The scientist closes his eyes.

Logan pulls away again and just looks at the man below him. The scientist is handsome with caring features and a hidden primal nature that cannot be avoided. There are also two very nice lips and a bit of salt in the dark hair that the mutant can't help but appreciate.

The way the mutant is looking at Bruce makes him feel like a piece of meat. It isn't something he's used to. And though it makes him really nervous, it also thrills him. "Are you going to let me go now?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Tryin' to decide if I should kiss ya or not." He leans in again but stops a few inches away from those lush lips.

Bruce feels an almost magnetic pull. He surprises himself by lifting his head and kissing the mutant for just a moment and then resting it back down.

"Well aren't we the forward one."

"Not usually, no."

Logan smiles. "So wha'da'ya think, can I bite you now?"

Bruce's breath hitches. He gives the tiniest of nods.

The mutant bends forward, takes the scientist's bottom lip between his teeth, and pulls up. He lets the flesh slide through this teeth until it escapes. Then Wolverine goes back to Bruce's neck and gently bites where it curves into shoulder.

The doctor gasps quietly, feels his body begin to react. He doesn't want it to. He tries to think of other things. He thinks of…of…of Tony poking him with sharp objects, of the results of his latest experiment, of the mission to rescue Loki. But then the mutant's lips are on his, and all thoughts leave him. Bruce kisses back. How can he not? And then a tongue invades his mouth, hot and strong and making his pulse race and his blood flow down to his genitals.

Logan pulls away and smirks. "Finally found somethin' ya like."

"We shouldn't."

"Why not?"

Bruce searches his mind, but it hasn't recovered from the sniffing and the kissing. "No condoms," he finally says.

The mutant laughs. "Healing powers. No STDs." He rolls his hips, causing friction that makes Bruce's mouth open with need. Logan seizes the opportunity. His tongue is sweeping over teeth and gums until it gets sinfully sucked on by the scientist.

There's a heat that Bruce has never felt with anyone except Betty. But even then it was different. There was always an undercurrent of love. This, on the other hand, this is all just sex. He wants it. He wants it so damned much. The weight of Logan, the feel of the strong virile body against his is making the doctor's heart race. And then he feels it, the thing he fears. Bruce makes a noise and starts shaking his head.

Logan pulls away and sees green begin to creep into Bruce's eyes. He sees the fear in them, too, as their humanity slips further away.

"No," the scientist groans as he feels the Other Guy begin to take over.

Wolverine leans down and whispers in the man's ear. "Hulk, you've had your fun. Let Banner have his."

The green fades as Bruce gains control once more. "How? How did you get him to listen?"

"We built a rapport," Logan replies before resuming the kissing.

Bruce surrenders to it. This type of thing never happens to him. He's careful. He's methodical. He sure as hell doesn't sleep with someone he just met the day before. And yet here he is. His cock is rubbing against the man above him, throbbing for more. He feels the mutant's erection, and he wonders what it looks like standing so straight against the great mass of hair.

Logan pulls away. "Ya okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Good." He gets up, forcing the scientist up with him. Then he turns the man around and presses him up against a tree. His hands travel down the man's back and over the ass. "Ya want me ta stop?"

Bruce closes his eyes. "No, keep going."

Logan spits into his hand and rubs it over his erection. Then he sticks his finger up the doctor's ass. "You're usually the one doin' this, ain't ya? Turn yer head and cough."

"Not that kind of doctor," Bruce moans as he is stroked from the inside. "I have a PhD, not an MD."

"Like I care," the mutant replies and begins biting and sucking on Banner's neck.

The doctor moans. He feels another finger enter him, making him moan even louder. "Logan." He doesn't know if that's the man's first name or last name.

"Mm-hmm?" he hums, his lips still on the scientist's flesh.

"Shit. That feels…" But he can't describe it, doesn't want to describe it, especially not after the third finger joins the other two, working him open with each movement.

The bark is rough against his cock, but Bruce doesn't care. Logan's fingers feel so fucking good. And he can't wait to feel the warm, hairy body pressed up against his.

The fingers leave. His hips are held. Then suddenly Bruce is filled with a burning sensation that only comes when there isn't enough lubricant. "Shit," he says again as he grasps the tree with his hands.

Logan's thrusts are hard and quick, but the long interval in between make them seem excruciatingly slow. After the fifth thrust, he wraps his body around Bruce. They are both breathing heavily and grunting every so often. After the eleventh thrust, he pulls the doctor away from the tree. He continues working in and out of that nice firm ass as he forces Bruce to the ground.

The scientist is on his hands and knees, and he feels like a bear in these woods. He hears Logan grunting with each forward movement, hears himself grunting and moaning, too. Bruce begins to move against the man inside him. He wants the rhythm to increase, to feel that cock hit the sweet spot.

Logan changes his angle slightly each time until a drawn-out moan is heard from the man below him.

Bruce can't speak. He can only moan and groan and breathe and push. His pulse is racing. His mind is reeling from the pleasure-inducing contact within him. The thrusts are coming faster, making his muscles tense in anticipation of his release.

The mutant is grunting as he fulfills this most primal of urges. The way the scientist is moving below him, Logan can tell Bruce is not as mild mannered as he presents himself to be. He's glad. This would have been damned boring if the guy was. But Logan can tell Banner wants it, needs it even. He can't help but wonder how long it's been since the doctor has seen any action. The thought doesn't last long as his body begins to near its climax.

Logan grabs Banner's cock and tugs it roughly in time to his thrusts.

The doctor howls in pleasure as ropes of semen coat the ground below him.

"Fuck!" Wolverine yells as Bruce tightens around his dick. That doesn't stop him from continuing his thrusts. He goes deep and hard until he reaches his own release, growling as he continues to thrust through it.

Bruce has always done this with a condom. So the feeling of semen spurting into him is a new sensation. It's odd. It's a lot of things, actually, but it's mainly odd. He feels Logan pull out of him then sees the mutant lying face up in the grass.

The mutant touches Banner's arm, and the scientist lies down beside him. He asks Banner the same question he asked Hulk. "Having fun?"

"Fun does not even begin to describe it."

"Should I get a hotel?"

"We have to return Steve's bike."

"I know. I meant after."

Bruce hesitates. He's thinking. He needs to think.

Logan takes the silence as an answer. "Guess not."

"No, I didn't…" Shit. What does he say? "I don't usually do this."

"What? Run around naked in the woods and fuck?"

"That, too. But I was talking about having sex with someone I just met. I'm usually relationship guy." There's silence after that. Bruce can sense Logan's complete lack of self-consciousness as they lie naked next to each other. The mutant is fully relaxed, would probably take a nap if he could. The scientist is jealous of that. He thinks about what awaits him in New York. They'd get back to Steve's place, and Bruce would return to Stark Tower. And he'd probably never see Logan again. And that's when he decides. "Yes. You should."

"I should what?"

"Get a hotel room."

There is a lengthy pause. "You sure?"

"Yes." He swallows. "Yes, I am."

xxx

There is an Ingrid Bergman salute on the channel that shows classic movies. Steve and Loki have seen Casablanca, and now they are watching Gaslight. The men are holding onto each other as Ingrid's character is slowly being driven insane.

There are two hard knocks on the door that make them both jump. They chuckle at their reaction.

Steve gets up and opens the door. "Thor?"

"Steve," the blond god walks in. He stops as soon as he sees Loki. "Brother."

"Thor. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I was hoping to have a private word with the Captain."

Loki's eyes are cold. "Did you."

Steve turns to the Trickster. "Do you mind?" Only the blue eyes are telling him that it doesn't matter if he does.

The dark-haired god smiles sweetly. "Of course not." He rises and puts on some shoes. "I'll just go exploring." He kisses Steve on the cheek and walks past Thor.

"Next time, Brother," the God of Thunder says. "Next time we will visit and get to know each other again."

Loki leaves quietly.

Steve turns off the television. "Beer? Coffee?" he offers.

"Beer if you can spare."

The Captain gets two bottles from the refrigerator as Thor sits at the table. He hands one of the bottles to the god and takes the empty seat. He waits for the Asgardian to begin, but it never happens. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You and Loki…You are dominant, yes?"

The artist can feel heat rising into his cheeks. "Uh, yeah, I guess," he says slowly.

"I saw the marking on my brother. And he obeyed you on the plane. That is most rare. And so I ask again, do you dominate him?"

Steve shifts uncomfortably in his seat as the god's blue eyes bore into him. "Yeah." He has no clue where this is going, but it can't be good.

Thor leans in. "Do you ever…Have you ever let him enter you?"

The soldier's blue eyes grow large. Did Loki's brother really just ask him that?

"Perhaps it is none of my business, but I have been considering whether to let Tony enter me."

"Tony?! Wait, what?"

"Tony and I are lovers," Thor says matter-of-factly.

"And Pepper?" He likes Pepper. He would hate it if his push had caused her to get hurt.

"She joins us on occasion."

Steve is speechless. He gets up and walks to the window. "She joins you," he repeats.

"Yes. But that is fine. What I wish to know is if you, as a dominant, ever let my brother enter you. I am Tony's dominant, you see."

The soldier holds up his hand to silence the god. "That's enough." He walks slowly back to the table and takes a seat. Steve can't look at the god, so he stares at the beer in his hands. "Loki has…done that once. He wasn't given permission, so I had to punish him."

"I see." There is a hint of disappointment in the Asgardian's voice.

"It was…I've actually been considering ordering Loki to …" He really can't believe he's having this conversation. "I figure if it's an order, then I can still retain authority." He looks up at the fellow Avenger to see if he agrees with this piece of logic.

Thor nods. "I have considered the same."

The soldier doesn't want to ask, but he can't help himself. His eyes return to his beer. "When Pepper is with you, do you dominate them both?"

"No. She dominates. We are hers to do with as she wishes."

"Huh."

"I am mentoring her in this role. Normally, I would never submit, but I did have sex with her lover. It seems only fair that I submit to her."

"Makes sense," Steve says if only to have something to say. "So I guess if she wanted Tony to…you know…then you'd kind of have to."

Thor hadn't considered that. He wonders if Pepper would want to see Tony fuck him. It is an interesting question. He will have to think more about it, decide if he wants to broach the subject with her. It is a thought for another time. "You are wise, my friend. And I think you for pointing that out to me. But tell me, does my brother still enjoy your arrangement?"

"I think so. He seems to." Steve shrugs. "He was a bit shaken after we got him back from Doom. But he's better now. He's getting better."

"Good. I am glad he has you."

Something is bugging Steve. "You and Tony? How do you get him to stop talking?"

"I command it," Thor states simply. "Or I stuff my cock in his mouth. How do you get Loki to behave?"

Steve nods. "I command it…or I punish him for disobeying."

The god nods, too. "We are soldiers, you and I, leaders. They need us."

"Almost as much as we need them."

xxx

Loki does not ask what Thor wanted. If Steve wishes to tell him, he will.

The Avenger does not share everything. But he does tell the Trickster about Thor and Tony and about Pepper and Thor and Tony. He's disappointed when Loki isn't surprised. "You knew?"

"He told me on the way back from Austria."

"And you didn't tell me?"

The god shrugs. "Must have slipped my mind." He's saved by a knock on the door.

Bruce and Logan are back. The scientist thanks Steve for the bed and the use of the motorcycle.

"Yes. Thank you both," the mutant says to the soldier and the god. "I appreciate the hospitality, and I won't be staying tonight."

"Why ever not?" Loki asks. He was looking forward to learning more about the rugged man.

Logan smiles. "Got my reasons."

Steve knows better than to question further. "Well, do you want to stay for dinner? We can go to Chinatown or Little Italy or wherever you want."

The mutant looks at the doctor. "What d'ya think? Dinner or straight to the hotel?"

Bruce blushes and shifts awkwardly. He shrugs. "Whatever you want."

Steve stands in stunned silence.

Loki smiles. This little revelation is perfect. "Dr. Banner, since you are here, I was rather hoping you might help me with something."

The scientist doesn't like this. It feels like blackmail. "What is it?"

"Just something I wanted you to analyze." He goes to the nightstand and pulls out a vial of yellow liquid. He holds it up.

"Is that…?" Bruce is very interested now.

"Yes. I tried to use magic on it, but even outside my body it resists. I need to know what it is, how to counteract it."

"Where did you get that?" Steve asks.

"Doom. Silly man thought he'd be able to use it on me again."

Logan looks at the three men. "Sorry, I'm a little lost."

Steve explains what happened as briefly as he can, from the undercover mission to the Lamb Stew. The mutant has a new respect for the god. "S.H.I.E.L.D. will want to know what that is, too," the super soldier notes.

"I'm sure their own scientists are working on it as we speak." After pointed looks from Steve and Bruce, he adds, "Surely you don't think they rescued me without taking a sample or two."

"They wouldn't, would they?" Steve asks. "They would have told us if they had."

"Would they?"

"My money 's on the god," Logan replies.

The Captain knows they are right. He turns to Bruce. "Please do it, Bruce. I'd consider it a personal favor."

The scientist nods and gently takes the vial from Loki.

The mutant claps his hands. "Great. Now that that's settled, let's go to Chinatown."

* * *

**A/N:** So far the response to Wolverine has been quite positive. (This makes me VERY happy.) And hopefully this explicit scene only helped to win more fans to this unique pairing. Thank you to FireChildSlytherin5 and Smile-Evily for helping me determine if and how Hulk and Wolverine will get their own explicit chapter. (Yes, with Bruce he is Logan and with Hulk he is Wolverine. I don't know why. That's just how it is.)

And another thank you to FireChildSlytherin5 for suggesting that Thor ask Steve for advice about retaining dominance while being the bottom. I hope it was as wonderfully awkward for you as it was in my head.

Thank you all for reading and favoriting and reviewing. Love to you all!


	44. To Penetrate

**Pairings:** Pepper & Thor & Tony (explicit), Steve & Loki, Logan & Bruce

**A/N:** The beginning of this happens during last chapter's conversation between Thor and Steve

* * *

It's Sunday, and Pepper is watching Gaslight on the classic movie channel. The phone rings. It's the front desk. A man named Loki is downstairs and wishes to speak with her. She tells the security guard that she'll be right down.

Sure enough, Loki is sitting in the lobby of Stark Tower when Pepper arrives. He's holding two boxes, a large flat one and a smaller rectangular one.

"Loki?" she says cautiously when he stands.

"Ms. Potts. A pleasure to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same. Thor isn't here. I don't know where he is. And Tony is in his lab."

"Thor is with Steve. I left them not long ago, and I have no desire to speak with Stark. I am here to see you."

"Me? Why?" She's trying very hard to hide her nervousness.

"I come baring gifts. Is there somewhere more private in which we may speak? It will only take a few minutes."

Pepper nods and walks away, catching the security guard's eye as she passes. She leads him to one of the conference rooms on the ground floor. It's large with a huge table that seats 30 people and a large-screen television for presentations. The CEO takes a seat close to the door.

The god places the boxes on the table and sits next to her.

"What do you want, Loki?"

The Trickster slides the boxes to her. "The large one is for Thor. He will pretend not to like it, but believe me, he does. The smaller one is for whomever you choose."

Her curiosity is peaked. She opens the big box first. There is white fabric within it, beaded silk and tulle. "What is it?"

"A wedding dress. Believe me, he will pretend not to like it. To admit that he does would appear unmanly to him. But he will get much enjoyment out of it, especially if he is taken in it."

"Taken?" Pepper thinks she understands but wants to be sure.

"In the ass," Loki clarifies. "He's never been, please excuse my course language, fucked in the ass. He wants to, though."

Although she tries to keep her features blank, she feels gross, violated. How does he know? Who told him? And then she realizes it was probably Thor, although honestly it could have been Tony. "And why should I believe you?"

Loki shrugs. "You shouldn't. But present the dress to him. Watch his reaction. Pay special attention to his eyes. If they light up even briefly, you will know I am correct."

Pepper puts the top back on and goes to the next box. She opens it and pulls out a rather large purple dildo. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I don't know if you like to watch or be watched or if all three of you participate together, but I thought it might come in handy. See?" He points to the base. "When turned on it has extra vibration around here to stimulate the anus or clitoris." He sits back. "It even has a strap should you wish to keep it in place or thrust it in one of the men without using your hands."

She's glad that Tony and Thor aren't here. If they were, she'd probably be bright red. But she is fine here by herself with Loki. She shows only tiny signs of discomfort and merely thanks him for his consideration. "I have nothing to give you in return," she notes casually.

Loki is impressed. She is hiding her feelings well, but he can tell how uncomfortable this all is. "I ask for nothing except that you continue to please my brother."

"And here I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't. I love him, and I wish him to be happy. And if he finds happiness with you and Mr. Stark, then who am I to judge?"

"Who indeed?" she asks. "After all, you're begging to be beaten by Captain America. You get off on it, apparently."

The Trickster feels his muscles stiffen. He forces a genial smile. "Indeed I do. He is a most satisfying lover. And I hope Thor is equally as satisfying, though the fact that you require two men says much of your appetites."

Pepper's jaw tightens as she struggles to keep the smile on her face. "And how do I know the dildo isn't booby-trapped in some way?"

"Booby-trapped? What an odd word."

"How do I know it isn't going to blow up or something?" she re-phrases.

Loki shrugs again. "Have Mr. Stark test it. I'm sure he will find that no one has tampered with it." He stare at her for a moment, sizing her up. "You know, you are far more comfortable with the situation than I would be. If Steve requested that a third party join our bed, I would not be as obliging as you."

"Oh?"

"I'd be too worried that he'd prefer the new occupant, especially if said occupant was as skilled between the sheets as my brother. But perhaps you are the focus of his talents. Still, I care for the Captain deeply and would not wish to tempt fate." He sees his words weaving their way into her mind and has to force himself not to smile. "As I said, you are braver than I." He rises. She does the same. "I thank you for your time, Ms. Potts. I shall not take any more of it."

The CEO leads him back to the lobby, the two gifts in her arms. They say a final farewell, and she goes straight to Tony's lab.

Brown eyes gleam happily when he sees the wedding dress. Pepper can't help but notice his excitement. Tony tells her about the plane ride home from Austria and about how amazing Thor looked in it. She can see the lust in his eyes, and it makes her a little sad and nervous. Next she has him test the sex toy for anything odd. It ends up just being a high-end dildo with several pleasurable features. It should be fine to use.

Pepper nods and takes the items back in her arms. As she walks away, Tony asks, "So, can we use the wedding dress? Please?"

She opens the door and looks at him. "I'll let you know tonight."

Tony knows he won't be able to concentrate for the rest of the day and follows her up to their floor.

xxx

Steve, Loki, Bruce, and Logan take the subway to Chinatown and walk the few blocks to the Captain's favorite place. They don't say much, mainly talk about Logan and Bruce's drive to the Catskill Mountains…traffic, weather, safe topics.

They sit at a table and order. Everyone uses chopsticks. Loki is still not as comfortable with them as everyone else. And that makes Steve launch into the story about having to ask for a fork the first time they came here (the god scowls at this) and how he taught Loki to use chopsticks at home. "He gets better every time we come," he ends proudly. "Pretty soon he'll be as graceful with them as he is with everything else."

That makes the Trickster pause. "You think me graceful?"

"Of course I do, Kitten," Steve replies and smiles warmly.

"Kitten?" Logan asks with a raised eyebrow.

The Captain tells his old friend how Loki would change into a black cat whenever an Avenger came by. This was back when they didn't know about him. It is a statement that makes Logan even more curious, and soon, after a bit of prompting, Steve and Loki are giving him a synopsis of their recent past. Bruce chimes in whenever there is a part he was involved in. Otherwise, he listens as intently as his new lover.

Logan is surprised and a little proud of his army buddy. He would have never guessed that Captain Steve Rogers had any of that in him. "What about you, Bruce? Any secrets I should know about?"

"Other than the Other Guy? No. Hulk is by far my biggest one. You?"

"You know about my claws and mutation. My bones are encased in adamantium. That's about it."

"Guess you won't be around long enough for me to have to worry about psycho exes."

"Prob'ly not."

"You could stick around," Steve suggests. "I'm hoping Loki will join the Avengers. I'm sure they'd love to have someone like you, too."

"I've had my share of teams for a while."

"But with a mutant on the Avengers, it could go a long way towards getting the government to see you all as an asset rather than a threat."

Logan shakes his head. "And here I thought all of the idealists were mutants. Your Kitten here knows the score, knows they'll take away his magic first chance they get. You don't think they'll try to neuter me, too…or worse?"

Loki nods his agreement.

"It's a nice idea, Steve," Bruce says. "But not everyone can see past their prejudices. And as more and more mutants use their powers in public, fear is going to be the overriding emotion."

Steve decides to drop the subject. He looks at Bruce and then Logan. "So when you leave…?"

"When I leave?"

The blond doesn't want to spell it out, but he also doesn't want to see either of his friends hurt. "The two of you are getting a hotel room together. So then when your bike is fixed you're just gonna leave? That's it? Nothing more?"

"Not everyone's fling turns into a love affair, bub. Sometimes it's just about the sex."

The Captain turns to the scientist. "And you're okay with that?"

Bruce reddens a little. "Normally, no. But my life hasn't been exactly normal for a while. So yeah, this one time I am."

"And I ain't leavin' right after my bike gets fixed. I promised Hulk at least one more day of play. Don't wanna break that promise and end up with him chasin' me around."

"That's very considerate of you," Bruce says.

"I thought so," Logan replies.

"Darling, ultimately it is none of our business, just as our sex life is no one's business but our own."

"I know. I just…" Steve looks at Loki then back at Bruce and Logan. "Nevermind. Find happiness where you can, right? 'Cause tomorrow you could be stuck in ice." With that, he gives up for the time being. He pays the check, and they all return to Brooklyn. The super soldier directs them to a couple of nearby hotels and makes Logan promise to visit again before he leaves. Bruce and Logan begin to walk away.

"Your bag?" Steve calls. "It's back at my apartment."

The mutant turns around. "Yeah, I do kind of need that."

The apartment is a bit out of the way. Loki offers to pop over and retrieve it. He disappears.

Logan is impressed. "Well I bet that comes in handy." After the god returns a few moments later with the bag, the mutant tells him he knows another guy that can transport around. "He's blue, though." Loki glances at Steve as the Canadian continues, "Has a tail. And there's smoke when he jumps around." He shrugs. It is a strange world they are living in.

The two couples say their good-byes. Then Steve and Loki head for home.

Something is gnawing at the god, something the artist said at dinner. "Was there someone you wished you had bedded before the ice?"

The question catches the Captain off guard. "A woman. Peggy. I was in love with her. But it wouldn't have been acceptable back then unless we were married."

Loki knows the name. Clint provided the information to him long ago. He feels a pang of jealousy and fear even though he knows it is utterly ridiculous, and he feels himself needing to test the super soldier. "Would you like me to become her?"

Steve isn't sure he heard correctly. "What?"

"If you show me a picture, I could change myself to look like her for you. I don't mind being a woman. Actually, there are times I quite enjoy it. I could be her for you. I could be your Peggy."

It's tempting. It's more tempting than the Captain would care to admit. But doing that would be disrespectful to both Loki and Peggy. And he'd never want to disrespect Peggy. "No, Kitten," he replies. He stops and turns to look the god in the eye. "Even if you looked like her, you wouldn't be her, and I'd still feel like I was cheating." Steve touches his lover's cheek. "I like you just the way you are." He starts to sing softly. "'Some day, when I'm awfully low, When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you And the way you look tonight.'"

The moon overhead is plump and round. It is desperately beautiful and adds to the suddenly romantic atmosphere.

"That's lovely," Loki smiles.

The artist begins to walk again and continues the song. After what his lover just said, how could he not? "'Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm And your cheeks so soft, There is nothing for me but to love you, And the way you look tonight.'"

"You should sing more often."

Steve suddenly grabs the god and twirls him around, eliciting a mirthful laugh. They break apart, and the song continues with more confidence and volume. "'With each word your tenderness grows, Tearing my fear apart And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, It touches my foolish heart.'"

"Lovely," Loki says again.

"'Lovely, never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.'"

The god sings the last line back to him. "'Just the way you look tonight.'" He conjures smoke around them just so he can grab Steve and kiss him right then and there. "I love you, you silly man."

"I love you, too, Kitten. Now let's go home."

xxx

As soon as Thor enters Stark Tower, JARVIS informs the god that Tony and Pepper wish to see him on their floor. He dutifully goes there unsure whether he is being summoned for dinner or sex or both.

"Good day, friends," he calls as he steps off the elevator.

"Thorsten," Tony replies. "Your brother came by, left you a gift."

"Loki came here?" He cannot help but be a little worried by that.

"He did," Pepper confirms. "He brought you that." She gestures to the coffee table where a large flat box sits.

Thor walks to the package and opens it carefully. He takes a calming breath when he sees the white fabric. "Is it?"

"It is," Tony tells him gleefully. "Take it out."

Strong hands lift the delicate fabric. It is the same dress, the very same one that Loki conjured around him in the plane. The bodice feels so soft in his hands.

Pepper is focused on the blue eyes. She sees a touch of excitement in them and a small smile on his lips. So Loki wasn't lying about that either.

"There's more," Tony notes as the dress is lifted out of the box.

The billionaire is correct. Beneath the dress are a tiara with an attached veil, some silk evening gloves, a white garter, and large white pumps.

"My brother has a strange sense of humor," Thor explains as his heart pumps a little faster.

"I don't know," Tony replies. "I'd kind of like to see you in them."

Pepper informs them both that it will have to wait until after dinner.

They decide to go out for sushi, something Thor has never had before. It's a nice place, so they dress for dinner – suits for the men and a cocktail dress for Pepper.

The CEO orders for the table. An array of different makizushi, or rolls, is served on a great platter. Thor waits for the couple to begin then mimics their behavior.

It becomes quite apparent as he spits it out that the God of Thunder does not like the squid ones. Tony and Pepper can't help but laugh as Thor rubs the napkin over his tongue to get rid of the taste. And the fact that this is becoming a scene with the other customers turning and staring only makes it that much more fun for the billionaire.

The tuna and salmon ones are much more to the god's liking. But he definitely prefers beer over sake, and not just because the cups are so small. He looks at them warily before trying the drink. After two servings, he orders a beer.

When they return to Stark Tower, there is a moment of awkwardness as the two men wait for Pepper to tell them if Thor will be joining her and Tony. They get into the elevator, and she pushes the button for the penthouse. No other buttons are pushed. Tony and Thor exchange an excited look.

Pepper walks to the bathroom while Tony goes to make some drinks.

"Can't wait to see you back in that dress, Thorsten. And those heels? Mmm."

"Whether I wear them or not is the decision of Lady Potts," Thor reminds him.

"Indeed it is," she says walking up behind Thor. "I'm glad you at least remembered that." Loki's words have been rattling in her brain ever since he left, even more so after watching Thor open the box with the dress. She tells herself that she is not like Loki, that she has nothing to be afraid of, that she and Tony need this and will be stronger for it. "Go put on the dress."

The blond nods, grabs the box, and heads to the bathroom.

Pepper takes the tumbler of whiskey from Tony. Then she grabs him by the tie and leads him to the bedroom, making a slight detour to grab the purple dildo as she does. "You want him, don't you."

"I do. I want to take him in that dress."

"Of course you do," she says as she starts to undress. Tony begins to do the same until she stops him. "If you take him in the dress, you're doing it in that suit." Her dress drops to the ground to reveal the white lace thong that matches her bra. The sight makes the billionaire salivate.

The bathroom door opens, and Thor walks out slowly. His steps are uncertain in the heels. The dress hugs his torso and flares out at the waist. The evening gloves are tight against his arm muscles. The tiara sits on top of his head, the veil draped over the back of his hair.

Tony and Pepper stare at him, making the god feel very self-conscious. "Is it acceptable?" he asks.

The billionaire gulps. He can feel himself hardening. "The garter?"

Thor lifts the skirt above his right leg. The garter is there just above the knee.

Tony feels his erection pressing against his pants.

Pepper walks to the god. His eyes take in her lovely form so scantily clad. "You look beautiful," he tells her as he begins to become aroused.

Oh, how can she feel angry or jealous of Thor when he is so kind and sincere. "So do you," Pepper says and kisses him. She keeps her eyes on the god's when she says, "Tony, the condoms and lubricant, get them." She kisses Thor again. "Tony will be your groom."

The blue eyes widen with surprise, but then the god smiles shyly. "You are most generous, Pepper."

"I know." She kisses him again, teasing his mouth open with her tongue. She feels Tony come up behind her, pressing his chest to her back. She feels erections at her front and back, and they are making her breathless.

Tony begins kissing her shoulder and neck. Pepper reaches back and places her hand on the back of his head. She pulls away from Thor and pushes the men together.

Tony takes Pepper's place at the god's mouth. The billionaire turns the blond around and forces him back towards the bed.

The red-head fetches the dildo from where she left it and sits in the chair. Her legs are closed. Although she can feel the wetness between them, she doesn't want to start until they do.

Thor is lying on the bed facing Tony who is on top of him. The billionaire is kissing the god's lips, throat, and bare shoulders. His hands are traveling over the beaded bodice and down into the tulle skirt.

"Flip him," Pepper orders from her chair. "I want you taking him from behind." She doesn't know why, but she thinks it will make her feel less anxious about the possibility of Tony falling for him.

Tony gets up and smiles in that way of his that indicates he's about to do something naughty. "Tables are turned, huh, Thorsten."

"You know you will miss my hammer, Tony," Thor tells him.

The god rolls onto his stomach then struggles to get to his hands and knees. The billionaire happily helps him.

Tony reaches under the tulle skirt and runs his hands over the white heels and up the muscular legs.

"No," Pepper calls. "The angle is bad. I can't see."

The men reposition themselves, taking their cues from the woman in the chair until she is happy with their placement.

Tony lifts the skirt over Thor's ass. He smiles when he sees that the god is not wearing underwear. He unfastens his trousers and lets them drop to the floor. He pushes down his boxers. Stepping out of them, he next puts on the condom and lubes up. "Ready, beautiful?"

Thor turns his head to look at Pepper and nods. He feels a cold finger rub against his anus before slowly pushing inside of him. The god winces, though his eyes never leave the red-head.

She takes off her bra for him and massages her own breasts, cupping them and running her thumbs over the nipples to harden them.

As the second finger goes into the god, Pepper pushes down her thong and slips it off. She keeps her legs closed. Her hands roam over her stomach and thighs. They return every so often to her breasts as her eyes remain on the God of Thunder.

When she sees Thor wince and hears him groan with the third finger, she opens her legs to him. Even from this distance, she knows he can see how wet she is. Her hands run up and down her inner thighs. She sets the dildo into position as Tony continues to stretch him out.

Finally, the billionaire pulls his fingers out of the god. He positions his cock against Thor's anus and looks to Pepper. Holy fuck, she is there with the tip of the dildo touching her entrance.

"Do it," she commands.

And as Tony pushes into the god, she pushes the big purple toy inside her. Thor and Pepper both gasp as the playboy groans at the tightness around his cock.

"Relax, Baby," Tony coos. He's rubbing the god's back and looking at his girlfriend. "It's going to feel so good. I promise."

There are tears in Thor's eyes as the playboy pushes in farther. He grunts at the pain, huffing and gulping as though he were crying. But the tears don't fall. They remain in his eyes, stinging them as he watches Pepper's open mouth also gulping for air.

Tony pulls out slowly then pushes back in. The red-head mimics his movements with the fake cock.

The sounds from the God of Thunder's mouth slowly turn to those of pleasure as the billionaire works in and out of him in a faster and faster motion. He hears Tony talking behind him, talking, always talking.

"That's right, Baby. You feel so good…as good as you look in that pretty white dress. My beautiful, virgin bride. Holy shit, you are beautiful."

Pepper has stopped trying to match his strokes. He's going too fast now. She wants to enjoy it a little more. So her hand moves slowly as she flips the little switch to turn it on. It hums loudly as the fake, purple cock vibrates in her fist and against her insides. It feels amazing.

Thor's blue eyes bore into hers as Tony continues slamming against him. And then the eyes close, and the brow furrows as the cock inside him brushes against that bundle of nerves that shoots a jolt of pleasure through him. He growls. His eyes open and immediately lock onto Pepper's again. He roars.

It's one of the most manly things the woman has ever seen. She moans loudly as the vibrations travel through her. Her hand begins to move a bit faster.

"Fuck! Fuck, that's good. Oh, fuck, yes," continues Tony commentary. He's so close. The way the fabric feels beneath his hand, the way the god's muscles bulge out of it, the way his cock feels sweeping in and out of that beautiful ass is bringing him higher and higher. Then he's bucking and yelling, "I am Iron Man!" Tony closes his eyes and yells as semen shoots into the condom.

Thor's cock is still hard as he hears and feels the billionaire finish. His eyes are still on the red-head in the chair who continues to move the buzzing dildo in and out of herself. As soon as the billionaire leaves him, the God of Thunder rises and tears off the dress and the tiara. The white pumps are flung off his feet.

Pepper watches transfixed as the blond clad only in evening gloves and a white garter heads towards her, his cock erect and dribbling pre-come. He grabs her hand and forces the dildo out of it. It gets tossed to the floor, continuing to vibrate on the ground. Then the god lifts her, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He tries to position her, but she puts a hand on his abdomen. "Condom," she breathes. Even though she is on the pill, she has no clue where his dick has been.

The God of Thunder carries her to the bed and drops her near where Tony is lying, still wearing the suit jacket and shirt. Thor grabs a condom and rips it open. He quickly puts it on his cock and returns to the red-head. He climbs on top of her and immediately plunges in.

"Oh, God!"

Thor smiles. "Yes. I am a god."

He's big and thrusts into her with amazing force. Pepper reaches up and back until Tony's hand finds hers. Her legs are wrapped once again around the muscular waist above her.

"Oh! Oh, Thor," she moans as he pumps his cock in quick, hard movements.

His lips are on her neck then move up to cover her mouth. His tongue sweeps across hers as she moans. He growls in her mouth as her hips begin to meet his. All the while his hands knead her breasts and stroke her thighs.

Pepper grips Tony's hand while the nails on her other hand scratch over Thor's back. Short, high-pitched moans continue to escape her throat as she feels her body tense with the coming release.

Thor throws his head back and roars as he comes, feeling her tremble beneath him.

"Yes! Oh, God, Yes!" Pepper cries as her body convulses with pleasure.

Thor rolls off of her, his shoulder touching hers. Tony moves down and takes his place on her other side. He wraps an arm around her waist, his fingers touching the fabric of the god's evening gloves. In the background, the dildo continues to hum.

"I love you, Pepper," Tony sighs in her ear.

"I love you, too, Tony," she replies.

Thor just looks at the ceiling and takes off the gloves. His heart suddenly aches for Jane but knows he will never win her back. He sits up intending on leaving when he feels Pepper's hand on his arm.

"Don't go. Stay and snuggle. You've earned it." Her smile is kind, thankful.

The god nods. He takes the condom off and throws it away. He next turns off the sex toy and returns silence to the room. Then he returns to her side.

As good as that felt, at least now Thor knows he prefers to be on top. He has also been reminded that he does prefer women. They are soft and wet and sweet. They have breasts he can fondle and delicate hands with nails that scratch his back.

And he knows this will never be more than just sex.

Perhaps the God of Thunder should return home and try again with Sif. It has been so long since they last broke up that he cannot remember the reason. No doubt Sif remembers and will be only too happy to remind him. Still, it is worth a try.

Perhaps, instead, Thor should learn all he can from Odin so that he is prepared when it is time for the next Odinsleep. He does wish to be a wise king, after all. So yes, he will return to Asgard and his own people. No doubt S.H.I.E.L.D. will contact him if they ever need his aid again. But now is not the time to tell Tony and Pepper. Thor stares at the ceiling and decides he will tell them tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** Not sure why Steve suddenly went all romantic. Maybe the prospect of Bruce & Logan only having a fling and Loki's offer made him want to make the god feel special. Anyway, it had been a long time since he sang. The song "Just the Way You Look Tonight" was written by Jerome Kern with lyrics by Dorothy Fields.

A long time ago, Jester's Pet Oriole asked if Loki would ever shape-shift into a woman and if there were plans for a Steve & female Loki chapter. Loki's offer didn't quite address it, but it lays the foundation for a potential future chapter. At least now we know that if and when Loki does become a woman for both Steve and himself, he will definitely not be looking like Peggy.

And we finally got the culmination of Smile-Evily's suggestion of Thor being "taken" by another man while wearing a wedding dress. Thor rebelled a bit, much to Pepper's pleasure. Hopefully it was enough to satisfy.

Until next time…


	45. To Converse

**Pairings:** Steve & Loki (explicit), Bruce & Logan, Pepper & Thor & Tony, Bruce & Coulson

* * *

Once again, Steve tries to convince Loki to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. with him. The god declines this time in order to offer his help to Bruce. Loki wants answers quickly before S.H.I.E.L.D. gets them.

"Do you want a ride?" Steve asks.

"No, thank you. I thought I'd just pop over, avoid traffic."

"Oh, sure, rub it in," the artist says as he wraps his arms around his lover's waist.

Loki gives him a light kiss. "Admit it, you like the traffic." Another kiss, equally light. "It makes you feel like part of the city." The next kiss is deeper, fuller. "Your city. Your people." This kiss ends with the god lightly nipping Steve's bottom lip. "You-" He's cut off by his lover's mouth and tongue. "Mmmm," the god smiles when the artist's lips leave his.

"I could…go in a little late," Steve offers.

The Trickster shakes his head. "You have that conversation you need to have."

"I can have it this afternoon. Besides, this doesn't have to take long."

A dark eyebrow cocks up. "Is that supposed to entice me? That it doesn't have to take long?" he asks with a slight mocking tone.

Steve is about to reply when Loki smiles and gets down on his knees.

Long fingers slowly unfasten the super soldier's navy blue trousers. His flaccid cock is waking as it is pushed through the opening of the black boxer shorts. Blue eyes close as Loki's tongue takes its first taste.

The god licks the tip then takes half of it into his mouth. He feels it grow and straighten as he lightly sucks on it.

"I didn't think…you'd actually…" Steve moans as his hands find Loki's head. "Just the tip," he orders and immediately feels the results. It feels so very good. "Use your tongue. Yes. Oh, God. Just like that."

Loki stays where he is taking no more and no less of the cock into his mouth until his lover orders him to do so. Then he takes about half of it and sucks harder.

"Now roughen your tongue, Kitten, and purr for me." His hips immediately begin to move as soon as the god complies. "That feels…so good. Oh." He groans in pleasure. "Kitten. More," he breathes.

The Trickster deep throats him and growls. He feels the artist shudder. Then he slowly moves back, licking and sucking as he leaves the more and more of the shaft.

"Again."

The entire cock goes into his mouth and he growls with more intensity.

"Oh, Kitten! Do it again!"

Loki pulls back more quickly this time then takes it all in again. The growl is mixed with a hum. He does this once more before he doesn't have to do anything. Steve is thrusting into his mouth, holding his head in place. The Trickster opens and closes his jaw, allowing his teeth to glide over the shaft sometimes as it travels in and out of him. He purrs and growls and hums as his roughened tongue dances over the soldier's cock.

The Avenger was correct. It doesn't take long. And soon Loki is swallowing Steve's seed as it streams into his mouth.

The god gets up and takes the human's hand, leading the way to the bathroom. He washes up his lover and puts the cock back where he found it. Then he re-fastens Steve's trousers and uses magic to dry off any wet stains.

They kiss at the door before the Avenger leaves. Steve can taste himself as they do. The memory of it makes him smile on the entire ride in to work.

xxx

"Mornin', Bruce," Tony calls in a horrible attempt at an Australian accent as he walks into the lab, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning, Tony," the scientist replies.

The billionaire stops dead in his tracks. He cocks his head as his brain questions what he's seeing. "Loki," he says slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Tony. I am observing, helping."

"Why?"

Bruce holds up the vial that is now about two-thirds full of sickly yellow liquid.

"Is that?" Tony sees his science buddy nod. "Where did you…?" Brown eyes turn to Loki who simply smiles pleasantly. "Does S.H.I.E.L.D. know?"

"That we have it? No," Bruce confirms.

Tony looks from the doctor to the god. "So what's the catch?"

"The catch, my dear Mr. Stark, is that you must tell me how to counteract it."

"And if we don't?"

"I'll turn you into sheep."

"Ah, but you won't be able to use magic," the engineer replies.

"Then I shall unleash Captain America upon you," Loki says simply.

"Point taken." Tony walks over to them and peers over Bruce's shoulder at the screen. "And where have you been, Dr. Banner? JARVIS informed me that you haven't been here for two days.

Bruce tenses. He was really hoping Tony wouldn't realize he had been gone.

Loki doesn't exactly come to his rescue, but he tries. "Bruce was with us."

Tony cocks an eyebrow as he considers the implications. Then he shakes his head. "Nah. I know you and Steve are freaky but not Bruce here."

The god scowls. "Freaky?"

"You know. The three of you…_together._"

"There were four of us, actually," the god notes.

"Four?! No. Now I know you're lying."

"There were four of us," Bruce confirms calmly, secretly enjoying Tony's reaction to all of this.

"You had a four-some? Please tell me there was at least a girl in all this."

"Nope," Bruce says. "Just four guys in that one tiny apartment."

"All the tinier for the two extra beds." Loki looks at the billionaire. "Just because you and my brother require a third partner doesn't mean Steve and I do, too."

"Thor and…?" Bruce keeps his eyes on the screen. "I really don't want to know this," he mutters.

"Dr. Banner arrived at our home Saturday night drunk and obstinate. We were not about to send him home in that condition, so he stayed the night. A friend of Steve's who is in town also remained with us."

"Steve has an out of town friend?" Tony asks.

"Army buddy," Bruce says. When he sees the confused look on his friend's face, he explains about Logan's mutation.

"Okay, so that explains one night but not two."

The scientist shrugs his shoulders. "I guess I just needed a break from the tower." Then he points out an interesting test result to distract the billionaire from further questions. Thankfully, it works.

xxx

Steve goes to Agent Coulson's desk and sits in the chair beside it. The well-respected agent looks at the super soldier and asks if there is anything his visitor needs.

"Yes," Steve replies. "I need to have a word with you."

Phil leans back in his chair and waits expectantly.

"In private," the Captain clarifies.

The agent nods and gets up. They find an empty conference room and go inside. "What can I do for you, Captain?"

"You can tell me what the heck is going on with you." When all he gets is a confused stare, Steve simply says, "Loki."

Phil's face drops. "What about him?"

"You tell me. He told me you were upset that he and I are together. Understandable but not particularly concerning. But then Bruce comes to my place over the weekend and demands that I talk to you."

The agent keeps his features blank as the thought of Bruce passes through his mind. He shakes his head slowly. "I have no idea why he'd say that."

"Don't you?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about the truth. How about why Bruce thinks this is a huge deal."

"Because it is," Coulson replies. "Loki tried to kill me. And now you're sleeping with him. Do you honestly expect me to be okay with that?"

"If Loki had tried to kill you, you'd be dead."

"Says him."

"Says me." Steve examines the agent in front of him, the one who used to stare at him with such awe. "Phil, Loki and I are seeing each other. You're just going to have to accept that."

The agent looks at his hero with disbelief. "What did he do to you? How did he warp your mind so completely?"

"He didn't. You wanna know what he did? He saw _me_. He saw all of me. He saw me as a man and a human being, not as some super hero who is supposed to be perfect all the time." Steve takes a breath. "I can't be whatever it is you think I am, Phil. No one could live up to that."

"But him? Why not some nice girl from your neighborhood? Why not one of the pretty agents here? Why did it have to be that pyscho?"

"He's not a psycho," Steve insists.

Phil shakes his head. "He turned Doctor Doom into a sheep and had him eaten."

The artist gives a small smile. "You have to admit that was kind of poetic."

"The man was eaten," the agent enunciates.

"He was a sheep at the time," he notes.

"Oh my God, how can you be so blind?"

"I'm not blind. I know him. I know what he's capable of, and I can keep it in check."

"Like you did when he turned Doctor Doom into a sheep. Yeah, that was excellent work there, Captain."

"Doom did the unforgiveable. He took away Loki's power."

"Which is what Loki did to Clint."

Steve has no answer to that. He knows in his gut that there were other circumstances, but he can't prove it. All he can say is, "No one could have stopped Loki from getting to Doom."

"Maybe, but the Captain America I read about would have at least tried to stop it. And he would never have betrayed his country or his people for a little nookie."

Steve can feel his anger rising. "The Captain America you read about never existed. He was fake, a marketing ploy to sell war bonds."

"That's not true," Phil insists even though he knows it is. "I've seen the old footage. I've read your files. You were a hero. You were Captain America."

"And now I'm not? Why? Because I'm sleeping with Loki? So what, I'm supposed to be a hermit all my life?"

"No! Just find a nice girl."

"I don't want a nice girl," Steve tells him. "I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but it's the truth. I want Loki. I love Loki."

Phil looks at his fallen hero. "He's changing you…corrupting you."

"No, Phil. He's allowing me to be who I really am. He's making me better…more complete. He inspires me."

"Inspires you to do what? Let people die?"

"No. He inspires me to create. He inspires me to draw and…and…He's my canvass. S.H.I.E.L.D. is the one that wants me to destroy, to be the soldier. Loki inspires me to be an artist."

"An artist. Really." Phil doesn't believe it. Who would? But that isn't the point. "You know no one will trust you as long as you're with him."

Steve sighs. "Those who know me will trust me regardless of whether I'm with him or not." He pauses for a moment. "I'm sorry, Phil. I'm sorry I can't be the man you want me to be. I'm sorry I can't be the hero you want, the hero you deserve. But I'm just a guy from Brooklyn. I'm not perfect. Heck, I'm not even all that good. And I'm just trying to do my best in a world that isn't mine anymore."

Agent Coulson looks at his hands. "I don't expect you to be perfect."

"Yeah, ya do. You don't mean to. You may not even want to, but you do. You can't help it. None of us can."

"What would you know about it?"

"You don't think I had heroes? You don't think it hurt when my…" No, he won't bring up his father. "You don't think I was disappointed when I found those guns made with Tesseract technology?"

"That was different."

"You don't think I was angry when I found out Fury lied about your death?"

"He did that for the greater good. It was the only way to get all of you to work together."

"And being with Loki is the only way I can stand being here. I don't expect you to understand. And I sure as hell don't need your approval. But I would hope you would at least try to understand."

"Nothing could make me understand that."

Steve nods. "Right. So this is pointless then. As long as you care more about your image of me than about my actual life, there's nothing to talk about." The super soldier stands then hesitates. He casually asks, "Tell me, how close are your scientists to reverse-engineering Doom's serum?"

Agent Coulson puts on his most innocent expression. "I'm sorry…?"

"The chemical that Doctor Doom used on Loki. I know S.H.I.E.L.D. has it. I was just wondering how close you all were to determining how it works."

"Even if we had such a specimen, I would not be permitted to tell you."

The Captain sighs. "Of course you wouldn't. Guess we both get to be disappointed."

xxx

Bruce is taking blood from Loki when the familiar burn is felt on the god's left forearm.

"What the hell?" the scientist asks as red letters begin appearing on the fair skin below the needle.

The words make Tony come over. He reads, "It's done. No results." Brown eyes look at the Trickster.

"Steve," he explains. "It would appear his talk with Coulson was unsuccessful. I would like to call him if I may."

"Yeah, sure. JARVIS, please call Captain Rogers."

"Yes, Sir," the cool voice responds.

They hear a ringing sound as Bruce removes the needle from the god's arm.

"Stark?" asks a voice.

"It's me, Darling. I'm here with Bruce and Tony." The scientists say 'hello' before Loki continues. "We received your message. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Just disappointed."

"What did he say?" Bruce asks.

"He thinks Loki is corrupting me. He thinks no one will trust me if we're together."

The Trickster cannot help but ask. "Is he correct?"

There is a pause, longer than Steve intends. "Not when it comes to people who know me. Not the people who matter."

Loki looks at the floor. "_Everyone_ matters to you."

Steve hears the resignation in his lover's voice. "Kitten, he's wrong."

"You're lying." He cannot keep the gruffness out of his voice. The god can practically hear the artist closing his eyes and furrowing his brow. "Don't deny it, Love. There's no point."

"We'll talk about it tonight. How's the project coming?"

Bruce takes over. "We're making some progress. I just took a sample of Loki's blood. That should help us find answers that much faster than S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Wait. What?" Tony asks.

Bruce looks at the billionaire. "Loki thinks Clint or Natasha took a sample when we rescued him."

"A theory Agent Coulson refused to confirm or deny," the Captain tells them. "I'd bet good money they have it."

"Do you know if they've cracked it?" Dr. Banner asks.

"No. But I bet Tony could find out."

Loki and Bruce look at the genius.

"Give me 10 minutes."

"Call me back with the results. And, Kitten?"

The god struggles to answer. "Yes?"

"I…I love you."

"Of course you do. Now hang up the bloody phone."

"Okay. Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye," the scientists call out as the god begins to pace the lab.

Eight minutes later Tony calls Steve back to confirm that S.H.I.E.L.D. received two vials of the liquid the same day they got back from their rescue mission. They've used up one to run tests but haven't gotten very far. "Loki has nothing to worry about. Assuming those idiots actually are able to reverse-engineer it, we'll have already done that and developed an antidote. Your boy-toy has nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Tony. I don't know why you're helping us, but I'm glad you're on our side."

"Yeah, well, can't let the government have that much power."

"Steve Darling, I think I may have a way to ease tensions."

"Oh?" The super soldier waits apprehensively.

"Yes, but it will have to be done this afternoon."

"Are you gonna tell me what it is?"

"And ruin the surprise? Where would the fun be in that? Just be around this afternoon. I'll come to you."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" the Captain states rather than asks.

"No, Darling, you're going to love it. Trust me."

Tony can't help but remark, "Famous last words."

"Steve?" Bruce begins. "Thank you for trying…with Coulson."

"We had a deal," Steve replies. "And you're welcome."

"Steve Darling," Loki says before anyone else can talk again, "I love you." He regrets not having said it during the last call, but he was too frightened at the time.

"Love you, too, Kitten. Bye, everyone."

xxx

"Love you, too, Kitten?" Natasha asks as she stands in the doorway of the conference room Steve is in.

"Loki."

"And 'everyone'?"

"Bruce and Tony."

The red-head cocks a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "There's an interesting trio. Those three could cause a lot of destruction."

"Something I can help you with, Agent Romanoff?"

"You upset Agent Coulson."

Great. So he's about to be chastised for doing the thing Loki and Bruce wanted him to do. He knew it wasn't a good idea. "That wasn't my intention."

"Even so…"

"I can't work with him anymore."

"That isn't your decision," she notes.

The Captain explains that they don't trust each other. And teams, the best teams, are built on a foundation of trust. "Speaking of trust…Were you ever going to tell me that S.H.I.E.L.D. had you bring back samples of Doom's serum?"

Natasha blinks as she normally would. "That's rich coming from a man who had been sleeping with the enemy for months and lying about it."

Steve acknowledges the truth of her statement then asks again about the serum.

"You know I can't discuss that."

"He saved your life. You're standing here right now because of him," Steve points out.

"I know."

The Captain looks at her. She is as unreadable as ever. "Maybe I'm the one who should leave the team," he tells her.

"Is that what you want…an excuse to leave?"

"It's not an excuse."

"Surely you knew how everyone would react when we found out."

"You weren't supposed to find out. And I wasn't supposed to fall for him."

"But we did. And you did. And most surprising of all, he fell for you." Natasha shrugs. "So now what?"

His blue eyes are completely serious. "I want him to join the Avengers."

The spy wants to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. Instead she very calmly verifies what he said. "You want Loki to become an Avenger."

"Yes."

"That's never going to happen."

"It will if you help." He still can't tell what she's thinking. "Will you help?"

"What he did to Clint…"

"…Can never be fully forgiven. I understand that. But you've seen what an asset he can be for us."

"I have. And I think you should pursue it. But I can't help you," she says. "For Clint's sake, I just can't."

Steve nods. "I understand. But I really wish you had told me about the serum."

"Orders."

"Yeah. Well, maybe you can make it up to me by getting Coulson to understand. I wouldn't ask except it seemed really important to Bruce."

"Bruce?" Her brow furrows in confusion.

Steve describes the doctor's Saturday night visit. She is as surprised by it as he was. But in the end she agrees to keep an eye on the agent.

xxx

It is afternoon. Director Fury is speaking to the heads of S.H.I.E.L.D. on their individual monitors when Loki walks in. The Director glares at him as Captain Rogers enters right afterwards.

The Trickster hands several thick folders to Nick.

"What is this?" the Director asks as several of the people in the monitors ask what is going on.

"That, Director Fury, is everything you would ever want to know about Operation Blind Eagle."

"Should I know that name?" He begins flipping through one of the files.

"No. You should, however, be familiar with the objective. Take out switchyards that relay power to major US cities. I believe I informed you of it when I infiltrated Hydra." Loki looks at each monitor. "It is all there…everything Hydra has on the mission."

"How did you get it?" a woman hidden in shadow asks.

"I popped over and took it. Well, copied it actually. It wouldn't do for them to find their files missing. That might frighten them."

Fury asks the next question. "How did you know where to find it?"

"I was there for several days, Director. As you may remember from my correspondence, I did manage to learn a few things," the Trickster says with fake humility.

The Director continues to flip through the files. Finally he looks up at the shadowy figures on the monitors. "Was there anything else? If not, I'd like to get the analysts on this as quickly as possible."

The figures nod and are replaced with blank screens.

Fury turns to Loki. "Good work. But if you ever interrupt me while I'm in a meeting again, I will kick your ass. Understood?"

"Completely," Loki says with a smile.

"Director," the Captain nods then takes Loki's hand and leads him out of the room. As soon as they are out in the hall, Steve turns to the Trickster. "You were right. I loved it."

* * *

**A/N:** This one was tough to write. I originally was going to merely mention the fellatio and have another sex scene later but realized it wouldn't work anywhere else. Ah, well. I'll try to do better next time. Until next time...


	46. To Gather

**Pairings:** Steve & Loki, Phil & Jackie, Sue & Reed, Logan & Bruce (explicit), Thor & Maria, Pepper & Thor & Tony, Johnny & Maria, Natasha & Johnny, Natasha & Clint (whew! Quite a few of these are just flirtations, but I figured I'd note them anyway.)

* * *

Steve pulls Loki into an empty conference room and closes the door. When he turns around, he sees the god on the other side looking out the window. The super soldier walks up and puts his arms around the Trickster. He rests his head on his lover's shoulder.

"You did good, Kitten. It will be difficult for Fury to not want to use you in the future."

"And this makes you happy?"

Steve hums his assent before asking about the project again. Loki isn't sure. He plans on returning to the lab before going home.

"Or you could meet me back here, and we can go to dinner." Before Loki can answer, Steve's phone rings. "Yes, Tony," Steve says into the cell phone as he takes a few steps to the side. "Tonight? Yeah, I guess...I don't know if he has any plans, but I can check…Are you sure that's a good idea?...Well it just sounds like a lot of people…No, I'm sure you of all people know how to throw a party together…Yes, of course. Loki and I will be there. I'll try to get Logan to come, too, if I can…Okay. See you tonight. Bye." Steve sees the questions in Loki's eyes and explains that Tony wants to have a poker party with the Avengers, Logan, Pepper, and the Fantastic Four.

"And what is poker exactly?"

"It's a card game. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be great at it."

"Is it normally played with so many people?"

"No. And I'm a little worried that Tony may be biting off more than he can chew with this."

Loki notices the worry in the blue eyes. "And you wish me to be on my best behavior."

Steve smiles and touches the god's cheek. "I want you to be you." He pauses. "Well, maybe a little less confrontational."

"Am I confrontational?" he asks with an innocent look on his face.

The artist smiles knowing full well the god is acting. That doesn't change the fact that he loves that look. It's one the Trickster doesn't use very often. "Forget I said that. Just try to use your Silvertongue rather than your Trickster side. Okay?"

The god gives him a gentle kiss. "Only because you ask so nicely."

There's a knock on the door just before it is opened. "Uh, we have this conference room," the woman says and blushes at the men standing so close together. She knows exactly who they are.

Steve starts to walk to the entrance, his hand pulling Loki behind him. "Right. Sorry. We were just leaving." They head to the elevator. The super soldier pushes the up arrow. "Roof," he says when sees the question on Loki's face. The god nods and waits silently.

The elevator doors open. A couple of people leave. One person remains. He has a buzz cut and a beard covering everything except his chin. "Getting in or not?"

They step inside, and the super soldier pushes the button for the top floor. Steve keeps staring at the original occupant. "Creed?" he finally asks. "Victor Creed?"

Amber eyes study the shorter man. "Yeah." There's a sudden glimmer of recognition. "Rogers. I heard they pulled you out of the ice."

"Yeah, they did. Mutant?" Steve asks.

"Yeah." The tall man with long, sharp nails smiles revealing pointed canines.

"Do you work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"I do." He cocks his head. "Surprised?"

"A little," Steve admits. "Logan didn't seem keen on joining, and I remember you two being really close."

"He's my brother. You'd think we would be." His eyes narrow. "You seen Jimmy?"

"Not lately," Loki responds figuring that Jimmy is Logan's first name or alias or something. He doesn't like the vibe this man is giving off. There is something unsettling about him, as though he would just as soon rip your head off your body as say hello.

Steve does not contradict the god. He has always found Victor Creed unsettling and terribly arrogant. And the super soldier is sure that if Logan wanted to see his brother, he would have contacted the man himself.

"And you are?"

"A god," the Trickster replies simply.

"How nice for you." He looks at the man with the dark slick-backed hair. "Oh, wait, I know who you are. You're the one Doom got the drop on." The canines are back in view as he smiles. "He took away your power."

Loki gives him a soft smile. "I got it back. And Doom is no longer a threat."

"I heard that, too. A bit subtle but not bad."

"Thank you," the god nods.

"So is it true you two are fucking?"

Steve is disgusted by the bluntness of the question. "That's none of your business."

Victor smiles wider. "Maybe not, _Steve,_ but everyone is sure as hell talking about it." The elevator dings. Amber eyes look up at the floor number. "That's me. Have a nice day, boys." He strolls out.

As the elevator doors close, Loki places his hand on the center of Steve's back. "Shall I smite him for you?" He asks it as casually as if he were asking if he needs to get the mail.

The Captain unclenches his jaw enough to say, "No, Kitten." He turns to look into the green eyes. "But thank you for offering." He pulls Loki's head down and gives him a kiss.

The elevator dings again, and the doors open. They step out, and Steve leads the way to the stairwell.

They take the stairs to the roof. The wind is brisk and whips their hair around their heads. Loki gives Steve an open-mouthed smile as he enjoys the coolness and being so high up. He trots to the edge of the building and looks out and down at the bustling city. "It's wonderful!" Then he holds out his arms and laughs.

"Whoa there," the Captain says as he grabs the god's hand and pulls him back from the edge and into his arms. "I feel like I just got you back. I'm not willing to lose you again."

"I am yours as long as you want me, my Darling. I –" Loki cuts himself off and a glimmer of fear enters his eyes.

"Loki?" Steve strokes the god's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to lose you, either."

"You won't." The artist pulls him into a kiss, gentle but firm. He presses their foreheads together. "It's not the Empire State, but…Welcome to the top of the world, my big ape kitten."

"Thank you, my blond beauty. I better go before I get shot down," he quips, a hint of melancholy in his voice.

"I'd never let that happen." Steve kisses him again. "I'll be at Stark Tower as soon as I can."

Loki nods, steps back, and disappears.

xxx

"Whoa! Geez, Loki. Could you please just not pop up like that?"

"My apologies, Tony. How goes it?"

Bruce is reviewing the latest results. "It's going. How went yours?"

Tony adds, "What was yours?"

"Oh, just a quick jaunt to Hydra Island to get all of the information on their operation to cut power to major US cities. Then back to S.H.I.E.L.D. to deliver it all to Director Fury who happened to be meeting with people on screens whose faces were in shadow. That last part was quite strange actually."

A smile creeps up Tony's face. "You didn't."

"I did."

"You are officially my new hero."

Loki deadpans, "I am so thrilled."

"Gentlemen," Bruce calls, "I think we've had a breakthrough."

The two men rush to the doctor's side.

Dr. Banner points to the left screen as he recreates the experiment. There's a filter to make short waves like Gamma radiation visible. "This is Loki's blood," Bruce says as he places a slide beneath the microscope. The image appears on the clear screen in front of them. The blood glows, pulsing with energy.

"I've seen that all afternoon, and it still amazes me," Tony says.

"This is Loki's blood reacting to Doom's serum," Bruce continues. He adds a couple of drops of the chemical to the blood. The glow diminishes then becomes dull then darkens. He removes the slide and replaces it with another one. It glows, pulsing with energy. "Now here's the same thing but with the serum we've created." It has the same reaction.

The god scowls. "So now you can neutralize me. Please tell me there is more."

"Not yet," Bruce admits. "But we have a better understanding of how it works. And now we can start working on an antidote."

Tony slaps Loki's back. "But on the plus side, now we can neutralize you," he smiles.

The dullness on the screen begins to lighten then slowly begins to glow again. Watching it makes the Trickster feel a little better. "How long? How long until you know how to stop it?"

"Not sure," Bruce admits.

Tony claps his hands together and gets a gleam in his eyes. "Well I think that's enough science for today. We have a poker party to prepare."

Bruce takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. "Why are you doing this, Tony?"

"Because it will be fun. And because we need to foster team…what-cha-ma-call-its." The billionaire sees the glare the doctor is giving him. "We need to foster team unity. And it will be a good chance to get to know each other better and get to know the Fantastic Four better…and to meet Steve's friend."

Bruce and Loki exchange a small look. The Trickster asks how he can help and is immediately put to work.

xxx

Steve calls Logan to invite him to Tony's poker party. "Please don't feel like you have to come. I think Tony is just curious. And I completely understand if you and Bruce already have plans."

"Bruce already called and said he was goin'. Sounds interestin'. And I do love me a game of poker."

"Okay. Well, you can take the subway into Manhattan. And I can meet you at the station or at Stark Tower, whichever you'd prefer."

"Tower's fine. Sure I can find it."

"Good. It'll be nice to have a friend there."

"That bad?"

"Well, it's not great."

"Don't worry, Cap. I've got your back."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He pauses and says his next words carefully. "Hey, I saw your brother today."

There is a moment of silence before Logan answers. "You sure it was Victor?"

"Yeah. We exchanged a few words."

"Did you tell him I was in town?"

"No. Loki and I figured you'd have contacted him if you wanted to see him."

"Thanks." There's another brief pause. "Where 'd ya see 'im?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. We shared an elevator. Apparently he works here."

"Doesn't surprise me. Victor was always a sell out. I assume they offered him power or people to kill."

"I'm not sure. He's no Avenger, though."

"Thank God for that."

xxx

Steve gets to Stark Tower later than he wanted. Johnny Storm is already trying to flirt with Natasha and Agent Maria Hill, and Bruce, Pepper, and Tony are talking to a blonde woman he's never seen before. Loki greets him near the elevator, and they kiss very briefly.

There are three round tables with six chairs around each one. In the center of each table are three decks of cards still in their boxes and a container with different colored chips.

"Impressive," Steve says to Tony.

"Ain't it just," the billionaire replies. "Steve, I'd like to introduce you to Jacqueline Harris. Jackie is the cellist from Portland that Phil is seeing. Jackie, this is the famous Steve Rogers, known and beloved by many as his alter ego Captain America."

"Nice to meet you," the blonde woman in the floral dress smiles and offers her hand.

"The pleasure is mine," Steve replies and gives her a firm handshake.

Clint and Phil arrive next. There is a hesitation in Agent Coulson's step when he sees Bruce and Jackie together. But he puts a warm smile on his face and goes to kiss his girlfriend. The scientist excuses himself stiffly and walks to where Steve and Loki are now standing.

Sue Storm and Reed Richards get out of the elevator next. They seem a little frightened. And then James Logan steps out of the elevator after them wearing his worn jeans, flannel shirt, and boots. The room stops and looks at him.

Wolverine notes the two Steve Rogers and sniffs the air. The one by the red head is new, different. He begins to walk to the real Steve Rogers when the one and only Tony Stark comes up and blocks his path.

"Hi. I'm Tony Stark. Welcome to my tower. You must be Steve's out of town friend."

"I know who you are."

"And I know who you are, James Logan, aka Wolverine…complete with super healing and adamantium skeleton. Impressive, if I do say so myself. Can I get you a beer?"

"Sure."

"And the package?" Tony calls as he walks away.

Logan is holding a brown paper bag about the size of a lunch bag. "Gift for my war buddy." He tosses it to Steve who easily catches it. "Saw it in the store and just knew I had to get it for ya." He winks.

Steve opens the bag and pulls out a box as everyone watches. The outside has a picture of a red, white, and blue dick and has "American Pride Dildo" written on it. The Captain begins to redden. "You didn't really get this for me."

"I'm afraid I did," the mutant smiles as he takes the beer from Tony.

"Open it, Darling," Loki says, a gleeful smile playing on his lips.

The box is opened, and the dildo is pulled out. The bottom third is red. The center third is white. The top third is blue with a white star on the tip.

"Seems rather inappropriate for mixed company," Dr. Reed notes.

Pepper looks at the thing in the Captain's hand. "Actually, it would seem that dildo's are quite the popular gift lately." Her eyes flit to Loki.

"Um, thanks?" Steve says as he puts it back in the box.

Loki takes the toy from his lover. "Thank you, Logan. This is one item we do not have. And we will no doubt think of you whenever we use it." He begins to put it away.

As Steve reddens even more, Logan smirks. "Didn't really count on that, but I can live with it." Then the mutant winks at them again. He walks up to Bruce and runs his eyes slowly over the scientist. "Nice to see ya again, Dr. Banner."

Bruce reddens a little but his casual demeanor doesn't change. "You, too, Logan."

Phil catches the exchange and feels a pang of jealousy.

Logan is quickly introduced to everyone. He and Natasha have a moment with very few words. She's just his type in the looks department but a little too cold for his taste. She finds him intriguing but a little too untamable. "Red."

"Agent Romanoff," she replies. Her eyes sweep over him. "You can call me Natasha." Next to her, Johnny begins to scowl and considers saying something.

Steve's friend smirks and gives her a nod. Then he turns to Bruce. "Trip was kinda long. I gotta take a piss. Bathroom?"

Bruce is confused. He felt the attraction between the mutant and the spy. He didn't like it, but there's not a whole lot someone can do to influence it one way or the other. But now it's gone or ignored or something. "Uh, yeah. Follow me." He leads the way down the hall to the bathroom. Then the doctor turns on the light and steps aside.

Logan walks in slowly and looks around. Then he grabs Bruce, closes the door, and presses the doctor up against it. He kisses his lover hungrily and immediately feels the response. He pulls back. "Been waitin' all day to do that."

"I thought you had to pee."

The mutant slowly shakes his head. "Just an excuse ta get ya alone." He begins kissing and licking Bruce's neck. "Ya smell like chemicals again."

The scientist's eyes are closed to better enjoy the sensations. "Sorry. I was in the lab all day."

Logan's mouth finds Bruce's carotid artery and begins to lick and suck on it.

"Please don't leave marks."

"Stop tastin' so damn good then."

Bruce's hands wrap around the back of the mutant's head, and they kiss some more, their tongues gliding against each other. The doctor pulls his lover closer, their chests pressed together enough that they can feel the other's heartbeat.

Logan rocks his pelvis against Bruce, allowing his awakening cock to be felt through their clothes. He breathes in the scientist's scent. "Damn chemicals. Just gotta get you sweatin'." He rubs against the scientist again, causing them both to moan.

Bruce's hands grab the mutant's back as his breath begins to grow heavy with lust. "They'll wonder if we take too long."

"They won't notice." Logan claims his lover's mouth again as his hands find the edge of Bruce's shirt and travel up the warm flesh.

"Shit," the scientist breathes as soon as his mouth is free. He pushes his hips against the man pinning him against the door.

Logan growls. "That's right, Sweatheart. Show me ya want it." The friction is starting to drive him mad. It isn't enough. He needs more, and his hands leave the warm flesh just long enough to unfasten his jeans.

As soon as Bruce figures out what the mutant is doing, his own hands get busy with his trousers. Boxer shorts get pushed down, and soon their cocks are rubbing against thighs and stomachs and each other.

Strong hairy hands are against the door as he begins to thrust against Banner's body. Bruce is pulling him closer, thrusting up to meet him, sucking on the tongue that has invaded his mouth.

Their breaths are heavy, exhaling in unison with each forward thrust. Their lips and tongues travel over necks, along jaws, over and within mouths. Bruce's hands are on Logan's ass, squeezing and pulling as their cocks crash into their bodies.

"Am I smelling better?" Bruce asks as he feels himself beginning to sweat from the effort.

"Mmmm," Logan replies before grabbing Banner's left thigh and pulling the leg up to get a new angle on the continuing friction.

Bruce moans softly, trying hard to keep his voice low. His hands travel up the mutant's back underneath the shirt. "Shit, that feels good."

The words make the mutant speed up his humping. They are both grunting quietly as their cocks shoot waves of pleasure through their bodies with each sensation. Bruce slows down his movements as Logan continues rutting quickly against him.

"Banner," the mutant groans in his ear then pulls away. Logan wants to see the doctor come, to see the wild look in the brown eyes that get tinged with glowing green as Bruce comes undone. He slows down his thrusts, makes them more forceful and focused.

Banner's mouth opens as he feels his orgasm get closer and closer. His skin is tingling. His muscles are beginning to contract. He looks into the intense blue eyes of the wild creature in front of him and wishes he could be that free. And then his back arches, and his mind empties as semen hits their bodies.

Logan pulls the doctor tighter against him as he watches the scientist come. That beautiful sight, green ringing brown ringing dilated pupils, sends him over the edge, and he's coming, too, his body continuing to thrust as it spasms in pleasure.

They continue to stand there holding each other as they catch their breaths.

A knock comes at the door. Phil's voice travels through the wood. "Hey, is everything okay in there? Have you seen Bruce?"

Logan and the scientist chuckle quietly. "Just a minute," the mutant calls huskily. They pull apart and clean up quickly using toilet paper and tissues. The toilet is flushed, and they wash their hands.

The mutant opens the door. "Sorry, Bill."

"Phil," Agent Coulson corrects.

"Whatever. Banner started tellin' me 'bout his adventures in Brazil. Had to find out how it ended." He winks at the doctor then pats the agent a couple of times on the chest and walks past.

Bruce looks at Phil for a moment then quickly follows Logan back to the main room. It's pretty obvious what was happening in there, and the agent feels both jealous and sad. What's worse is that he knows he has no right to feel either.

Thor and Ben Grimm have both arrived, making the party complete. Maria Hill is talking to them, smiling and tucking her hair behind her ear. She giggles slightly, which makes her hate herself, and thanks him when Thor compliments her hair, taking some of it between his fingers. Here, without the protection of duty and responsibility, she is able to notice just how incredibly handsome the god is, and he is able to notice what a lovely woman she is. The god gives her his most charming smile.

Pepper watches Thor flirt with the brunette agent out of the corner of her eye. Part of her is pleased, glad that Tony isn't the sole focus of the god's attentions. But part of her is jealous. Thor belongs to her and her boyfriend. She excuses herself then walks to the blond god. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she asks, "Can I get any of you anything?"

Everyone says no as she smiles pleasantly.

"Okay." She turns to the God of Thunder. "It's good to see you again, Thor." She kisses his cheek softly. She whispers into his ear. "Maybe tonight." Then she takes her leave and returns to Tony.

Natasha walks up to Bruce who looks slightly more disheveled than usual, though most people would not notice any change. "You look…different."

The doctor shrugs but says nothing. A very slight blush begins to creep up his neck.

Phil joins them. "You okay?" he asks Bruce. "That guy wasn't hurting you or anything, was he?" The concern he's feeling is evident in his eyes.

"Nope," the scientist replies. "I'm…perfect." He gives a small, relaxed smile. His eyes go to Logan who is taking a seat at one of the tables beside Steve. "Excuse me." He goes and sits beside his lover.

"I don't like him," Phil tells Natasha.

"Logan? He seems okay. Bruce seems to like him."

"Steve needs to learn to pick his friends more carefully." Jackie catches his eye. He gives his girlfriend a smile before excusing himself and joining her at the table Tony, Pepper, Sue, and Reed are at.

Natasha watches him go. She doesn't notice Loki until he is next to her.

"Agent Romanoff, Knower of Secrets, is there something personal between Agent Coulson and Dr. Banner?"

"You caught that vibe, too, huh?" She looks at Bruce. "If you had asked me an hour ago, I would have said no. Now I'm not so sure. Weird thing is, I also get the feeling there's something between Bruce and Steve's friend."

"Ah, well, that I can confirm." He smiles when her eyes quickly meet his. "They bonded on their little field trip to the mountains on Sunday. Logan decided to get a hotel room that night rather than stay with us. I do believe the doctor joined him." His smile drops, and his eyes turn serious. "For Bruce's sake, please don't spread that around."

She is surprised that the Trickster is concerned for the scientist. "I won't."

"And I hope you will reciprocate with information on Bruce and Phil should you acquire any."

"I will," she assures him.

"Hey, Kitten," Steve calls from his table. "Would you mind getting me a beer while you're up?"

"Not at all, Darling," he replies. He nods to Natasha and goes to get a few beers for the table. He hands them to Steve, Logan, Bruce, and Thor, who has also joined their table. The Captain gives his hand a kiss in thanks. It is unexpected and makes the god happy.

Natasha sits between Clint and Johnny at the third table that also includes Maria and Ben. Maria really wants to sit next to Thor but thinks it is safer to stay away. Besides, Johnny is cute even if his approach is a bit too strong and cocky.

Tony stands and goes over the basic rules – how many chips everyone gets, that they will be playing Texas Hold 'Em, how the top two players from each table will get to play the final game. He also tells them pizza will be delivered in about half an hour.

Logan pulls out his cigars. He puts one in his mouth and offers one to the other men at the table. They all decline. The mutant offers cigars to the other tables. Tony, Johnny, Ben, and Natasha take him up on it.

"Do ya even know what to do with it, Johnny?" Ben asks.

Johnny assures the man now made of rock that he does as he points up. His finger bursts into flame.

"Hey, genius, you're supposed cut the tip off first," The Thing notes.

Clint can't help himself. "That's what _she_ said." It earns him quite a few smiles and a couple of chuckles.

The Human Torch puts out his finger as his face gets red. "I knew that." He takes the cigar cutter from Logan and trims the tip. He hands the device to Natasha. She snips the tip of hers expertly then hands the tool to Ben, who passes it on to Tony once he's done. Johnny flames up his finger again and lights Natasha's cigar. _Damn, that's sexy,_ he thinks as he watches her puff on the brown cylinder.

The spy can feel the eyes of all of the men at her table as she uses the Human Torch to light her cigar. She breathes out the smoke and thanks the man who looks so much like Steve. She licks her lips and smiles, looking at Clint out of the corner of her eye.

The archer rolls his eyes at her and chuckles. He knows she will eat Johnny Storm alive if she decides she wants to. And that would make the kid the luckiest bastard alive. Clint should know. He's been there often enough. He takes a swig of his beer and can't help but wonder if she's just fucking with the kid or if she is horny enough to take Steve's doppelganger home. Clint gets his answer when he feels her hand on his leg. He suddenly hopes this party ends soon.

Each table begins divvying up the chips and nominates one person to shuffle the cards. Others explain the game to those who don't know it, specifically Jackie, Thor, and Loki. Then the games, at least the official ones, begin.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter will pick up where this one left off.

This one included some more Tony, Bruce, & Loki interaction for SmcdsShipper19 who likes their budding bromance. I like it, too. I'm hoping we'll see more of it.

As I was finishing this up, Jester's Pet Oriole requested more Bruce & Logan. What a happy coincidence that they are the explicit focus of this chapter. Hope you all liked it. There will definitely be more of them in future.

Thank you to Smile-Evily for requesting some Victor Creed and suggesting he work for S.H.I.E.L.D. He will most likely be showing up again. Yes, X-Men Origins: Wolverine was not the best movie (A silent Deadpool?! Really?!), but Liev Schreiber is still rather hot. So even though Victor is an ass, I think he's a nice addition. The patriotic dildo idea also came from the idea machine called Smile-Evily. Thank you, dear.

I'd also like to acknowledge Unholy Darkness who felt that Steve is distant with Loki when they are around other people. I'm hoping this poker party will change that.

And thank you all for your continued support.


	47. To Observe

**Pairings:** Logan & Bruce, Phil & Bruce, Phil & Jackie, Steve & Loki (explicit), Natasha & Clint, Maria & Johnny, Maria & Thor

**A/N:** Some of the conversations that occur in the middle of this chapter occur at the same time. I've tried to indicate where they overlap by having them look at each other. Hopefully it isn't too confusing.

* * *

Thor bets all of his chips…again. The first three times that happens, everyone at the table folds and lets him take the pot. The fourth time when the blond god does it after the turn, Loki decides to call. He has enough chips to cover the bet and still have quite a few left over. Besides, he has no intention of losing. The Trickster is determined to find out if Thor is doing this because he believes he cannot lose or because he does not quite yet know how to bluff.

Steve, Bruce, and Logan all fold. The super soldier adds the last card to the board.

"Well, Odinson? Let's see your cards," Loki says.

Thor has a pair of three's and a pair of four's. Loki has a flush. The Trickster wins without having to change his cards, something he's been doing every so often to ensure he has the most chips. The God of Thunder, on the other hand, finds he has a distinct lack of chips. "Does this mean I am no longer allowed to play?"

"Sorry, bub. Them's the rules."

"Wait," Steve says. "Thor is new at this. Let's just take back our chips and replay the hand."

Bruce is okay with that plan. Logan doesn't really care. He just wants to play. Loki thinks Steve is rewarding bad behavior. "I will agree if Thor agrees not to bet everything for the next half hour."

The chips are taken back, and they begin the next round.

At the host's table, Sue is impressed. "I can't believe you threw this together in one day, Tony. It's amazing."

"Yes," Jackie agrees. "And I can't thank you enough for flying me in."

"My pleasure," Tony replies. He points at her and Coulson. "If I can help you two crazy kids see more of each other, then it is totally worth the effort."

Coulson gives his patented thin-lipped smile. "Thanks, Tony. We really appreciate it."

"Yes. It's nice to know at least one of you Avengers is civilized," Dr. Richards notes.

As if on queue, Johnny's voice carries. "Oh, come on, Ben. It's a fair question. If your dick is made of rock like the rest of you, then it's always hard. So do you always have an erection or never get one or what? How does it work?"

Ben's voice travels closely after. "And I said that's none of your damned business, Flame Boy."

The billionaire cocks an eyebrow. "You were saying something about being civilized?"

Reed looks properly sheepish as Sue gives him a smug look. She's suddenly grateful her little brother is such a loudmouth.

"Admit it, Tony," Pepper says. "You've wondered the exact same thing about Ben."

"Yeah, okay," he replies. "I admit it." Then more loudly, "So how does it work, Ben? Enquiring minds want to know."

"Enquiring minds can kiss my ass," responds The Thing.

Coulson apologizes to his girlfriend. She smiles and says it's perfectly all right. This is a poker party, after all. Jackie had a feeling things could get a little salty. The agent knew there was a reason he likes her so much. The cellist is sweet and understanding and easy going. She is the perfect counterpoint to his job and most of the people he works with.

Natasha and Maria are the two frontrunners at their table. Johnny is too busy trying to flirt with them to pay attention to what he's doing. Instead of concentrating on the cards, he tells the women about his racing and about some of his adventures as the Human Torch. Ben just laughs at him and gives him a hard time. Clint chuckles to himself and looks around the room at the various groups.

Dr. Richards is all seriousness with only brief hints of a smile, probably trying to calculate the probabilities of certain cards coming up. Sue is relaxed, smiling and talking with Pepper as though they've been friends for years. Tony is enjoying his cigar, playing the card shark. And Phil and Jackie are making goo-goo eyes at each other. Clint isn't sure whether he's jealous or disgusted.

At the other table, Thor is concentrating hard on his cards but also smiling and laughing. He elbows his brother good naturedly every so often. The new guy, Logan, like Tony, is enjoying his cigar. He doesn't say much, but he is also smiling and laughing then gets serious for a moment then smiles again. Bruce is quietly observing. Based on his posture and the words he can hear, Clint figures the table is swapping war stories. That might help to explain Steve's demeanor. The archer has never seen the super soldier so relaxed and engaged. He's leaning back in his chair, sipping his beer, and touching Loki's shoulder or neck or hand every so often. The god is also smiling, but it's a genuine smile that Clint doesn't thinks he's ever seen before. The Trickster and the God of Thunder are now both talking with their hands, describing some battle they were in probably centuries ago. Green eyes look at Steve Rogers every so often, and the smile softens. It's something Clint never expected to see.

Then the archer focuses on his own table. Johnny Storm is trying so hard, and both women are just barely leading him on. He almost feels sorry for the guy. Natasha shows complete disinterest but then touches his hand or asks about something Johnny just said. Maria is a little more genuine. She seems interested in him, but her eyes keep flitting back to the table with the two gods. Clint can't tell if she's looking at Logan or Thor, but he is certain it is one of them. Ben Grimm just eggs Johnny on. It's obvious they treat each other like brothers, and the archer can't help but wonder where his own brother is now.

"You're bet," Natasha tells him, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Huh? Oh, right. He looks at his hand and the first three community cards. He's got nothing, but no one has made a bet this round yet. "Check," Clint says.

Ben raises. Maria checks. Johnny and Natasha also check. Then it's back to him. He folds and watches the players as the game continues. He thinks Ben is bluffing, though it is difficult to tell what with the face being made of rock. Even so, Clint finds he was correct. Ben was bluffing. Only Johnny stays in, and the cocky kid ends up winning the hand.

Steve leans forward to talk to Thor. "Loki tells me there isn't a lot of art on Asgard."

"We have art," Thor assures him.

"Yes," Loki agrees, "but it is all war based. It's not nearly as varied as the ones Steve has shown me."

"Rogers drew me once," Logan tells them. "It was during the war, though I'm not sure you could call it war based." Bruce asks him what it looked like. "It was me as a wolverine. One of the reasons I picked the name," he reveals.

"Do you draw, Captain?" Jackie asks from her table. "I love art. We have art from some of the best artists in the city hung up throughout the concert hall where we perform."

"Oh, yes," Phil assures her, "Steve is apparently quite the artist. He just told me today how Loki is his muse. One can only imagine what that means."

Steve and Loki both tense, as does Logan. But it is Bruce who speaks up. "I've seen it. It's really good…powerful…full of strength but also…" He was going to say loneliness, but decides against it. "…love and pain and, oddly enough, healing. Steve has got real talent."

"Thanks, Bruce." And though the artist's words are simple, the blue eyes convey just how grateful he is.

Phil plows on. "Well having never seen it myself, I can only take your word for it, Dr. Banner. But I've recently learned your tastes run a lot more…primitive than I originally thought."

Logan turns and looks at the agent. "Ya got a problem with primitive, bub?"

"No. No, I'm sure it's fine…if you like that sort of thing."

Loki smiles. "Primitivism reminds us of who we are at our very core. It represents our basic needs and desires. It frees us from societal norms and restraints." He takes a breath. "Now some people may mistake primitivism with incivility. They would be wrong. My brother is a prime example. He is the very definition of the primal male…strong, virile, hungry for the pleasures of the world…and yet he is courteous and kind and civil almost to a fault."

Thor can't remember the last time Loki paid him such a compliment. His heart swells with love for his brother and with hope for their future relationship.

The Trickster continues, "I, for one, am glad that Bruce has developed an appreciation for primitivism. It seems to me that in doing so he has become far happier and much more relaxed. Wouldn't you agree, Natasha?" The god doesn't need to look at her to know she's been listening and watching Bruce and Agent Coulson this entire time.

"Indeed I would," she replies and notes Phil's sour expression.

"I couldn't have put it any better myself," Bruce says as he places a hand on Logan's knee under the table.

"I agree," Steve says, assuming like everyone else that the conversation was about him and Loki. "And my Kitten has certainly helped me to appreciate it more." He kisses his lover's cheek and whispers an "I love you" before pulling back.

A cool disembodied voice breaks in. "I apologize for the interruption, but the pizza has arrived."

"Thank you, JARVIS," Tony replies. "And with excellent timing. Everyone finish whatever hand you're on. Then we'll stop and eat."

xxx

"Thank you for your words, Brother," Thor says when everyone else has left their table. "Even if you do not completely believe that about me."

Loki looks at the god he believed to be his blood brother and gives a small smile. "Thor, I cannot thank you enough for not informing Asgard of my whereabouts. And I do believe those words, every one of them. And I am proud to have called you brother."

The God of Thunder rises and pulls Loki up into a bear hug. Then he pushes the slighter man away. "You have no hidden knives, do you, Brother?"

"I do, but I do not plan on using them."

Thor smiles warmly and pulls the Trickster into another massive hug. He kisses his brother's cheek and says, "You and Steve have my blessing. I wish nothing for you but love and happiness."

"Thank you…Brother."

"Come! Let us get our slices of pizza before they are all gone."

xxx

Pizza is still being eaten. Beer is being imbibed. Natasha and Loki exchange a look. Her eyes glance at Coulson then Loki then Bruce then back to Loki. The meaning is clear. She goes to talk to Phil. He goes to talk to Bruce.

"How d' ya do it, Phil?"

"Do what?"

"How did you and Bruce manage to get together and break up without any of us knowing?"

He gazes out at the other guests. "You've got some imagination, Romanoff," he says then drinks his beer.

"Come on, Phil. This is me. You can't pretend it didn't happen."

He turns and looks at the spy, panic in his cool blue eyes. "Jackie doesn't know, okay? It happened when we were taking a break."

Natasha tilts her head. "And when you got back together…you dumped him," she deduces from the guilt in his eyes.

"It wasn't like we were serious. I mean, there's only so much you can do when an increased heart rate turns one of you into a Hulk." Phil watches Bruce talking to Loki for a bit but stops when he sees Logan join them. "That's what I don't get. Bruce should be more frustrated and tense if he's seeing this guy. Instead, he looks more relaxed…almost happy." He turns back to his friend. "Please don't say anything. It was…a mistake."

"But you still care about him," she notes.

"Yeah, but…I don't have a right to. I chose Jackie. I don't regret the choice. I only regret that I hurt him because of it."

xxx

"Phil Coulson? Of all people you could have had a dalliance with, you chose him?"

The words startle Bruce. "How did you…?" He looks at the Trickster. "Nevermind. I guess Phil made it kind of obvious, huh. Who else knows?"

"Natasha and I had our suspicions. I assume Logan knows based on how he's been glaring at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. No one else that I know of." Loki sips his drink. "Was it serious?"

"No. It was barely anything. We couldn't exactly do much. It kinda felt like I was back in high school."

"High school?"

"Nevermind." He sees Phil talking to Natasha. "I suppose she's getting his side of the story."

"Yes. Care to tell me yours?"

"There's nothing much to tell. He and Jackie over there had called it quits. The long distance thing wasn't working out for them. We went out for drinks. One thing kind of led to another until Hulk tried to take over. Then we were just on simmer until she decided she wanted to try again." Bruce can feel Phil's eyes on him, but he refuses to look at the man.

"Conspirin'?" Logan asks as he walks up.

"Not exactly," Loki answers. "Bruce was telling me how special you are."

Bruce's eyes widen as Logan's eyebrows rise. "I didn't…," the scientist begins. "I mean, I don't think I did." He turns to the Trickster. "Did I?"

"You've just told me how chaste your last relationship was because of Hulk. And now here you are sharing a hotel room with Logan. That, to me, indicates a distinct lack of chasteness between you. If that doesn't make the man special, I don't know what does."

Logan looks into the deep chocolate eyes. "Is that true? Hulk wouldn't let you get any?"

Bruce can feel himself redden. "He has a tendency to take over when my heart rate gets too fast. If I'm just there to please someone else, I can sometimes keep it in check. But if I start to get too excited…Well, I've basically had to go solo for most of the past decade until you."

Logan runs his eyes slowly up and down Bruce's body. "Well that does make me feel special."

Loki smirks. "Someone should tell Agent Coulson." He looks at Natasha and catches her eye. They nod to each other. "Please excuse me, gentlemen."

He and Natasha meet near one of the pool tables.

"They were," she tells him.

"And yet they weren't," he counters. "Hulk has a tendency to make an appearance."

"So I've been told."

"He has no such problems with Logan."

"Really. Now that's interesting."

"Primal beasts understanding each other and all that. Plus they ran around the woods together. I suppose that led to a truce of some sort."

"I'd hate to be the one to tell Phil," Natasha says as she watches the agent with his girlfriend.

Loki also looks at the agent. "Really? I'd love to. But I'll leave that to Bruce and Logan." His eyes go to Steve to calm himself down just as the Captain pales and becomes visibly upset. "If you'll excuse me," he says absently and immediately heads for his lover.

xxx

Steve is talking to Susan and Johnny Storm. "I still can't believe how much you two look alike," she says.

"Oh, come on, Sis. Do ya have to keep harping on that?"

"It's fine," Steve says. "It is a bit weird, especially considering I'm only this tall because of the super serum."

"We must have a common ancestor like you said," Sue decides. "Let's see, did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. I was an only child."

"Hmm. Well, let's see, you wouldn't have known our parents. Maybe our grandparents. Our father's father was John Storm. Johnny was named after him. Our father's mother was Martha Goodwin." Sue looks to see if the name sounds familiar. It doesn't. "Our mother's mother was Jennifer Shaughnessy."

"Shaughnessy?" The name rings a bell, but Steve can't quite remember where he's heard it. "And her parents?"

"Her mother's name was Mary Louise Shaughnessy."

The color drains from Steve's face. "W..What?"

"Mary Louise Shaughnessy," Sue repeats.

"You recognize the name?" Johnny asks even though it is pretty obvious the Captain does.

Loki comes up and puts a hand on Steve's shoulder. "What did I miss?"

Sue looks at how upset the Captain is and decides to answer. "I was just telling Steve about our grandparents, and he recognized the name of our great grandmother – Mary Louise Shaughnessy."

"My father," Steve breathes. He can't look them in the eye. "My father is the common ancestor."

"How do you know?"

The artist can practically hear his mother shouting the woman's name, calling her a slut and a housebreaker. He remembers crouching in the corner, hands over his ears, eyes screwed shut, trying not to hear his parents yelling at each other. Steve closes his eyes and furrows his brow. "My father…he…" Blue eyes open when an arm wraps around his waist. He swallows but still can't look at them. "When I was a kid, my father had…an indiscretion…"

"Indiscretion?" Johnny asks.

"Affair," Sue clarifies. "And you think this…indiscretion was with Mary Louise?"

"I know it was." He chances a glance at the woman with the light blond hair and blue eyes. "I remember my mother…That was the name my mother mentioned."

Johnny is a little confused. "And he went West?"

"What? No. My mother gave him a choice. He had to choose…his family or his…" He can't use the word his mother called the woman. It was too rude.

"Did they know she was pregnant?" Sue asks.

Johnny still doesn't buy it. "It can't be him. Mary Louise's husband went West to find work and died. We've heard the story a thousand times. You told me the story," he reminds his sister.

"Johnny, it was a lie," she tells him gently. "It was a story to tell the neighbors so that she wouldn't be ostracized."

"I don't think they knew," Steve says. "They never said anything about it at least." The thought upsets him more. "Surely if he knew…" But what would he have done? It was the Depression. There wasn't money or work or much of anything. "If he knew…" His eyes seek out Loki's green ones. _His father sure as hell better not have known._

"So your father…is our great grandfather?" Johnny is trying to get this straight in his head. "So what does that make you?"

Sue answers quietly. "That makes Captain Rogers our grand uncle."

Loki can see the storm in Steve's eyes. "Darling? I'm sorry to steal you away, but may I have a word…in private?" His heart melts a bit when the artist gives him the tiniest of nods. He looks at the Storm siblings. "If you'll excuse us." He guides his lover to the elevator and pushes the up button. "Roof," he says when Steve looks at him.

The elevator doors open, and they step inside. The doors close.

"Thank you, Kitten." As he feels Loki's arms wrap him in a tight hug, he closes his eyes and finally lets the flood of memories wash over him. The tears that form sting as they gather and refuse to fall.

The doors open. Loki reluctantly lets him go and leads him to the stairs that go to the roof.

Finally, they are out in the cool night air.

"Tell me," the god gently says.

Steve shrugs. "That's it. It was the Depression. Things were hard…not enough to eat…no work. What little money there was he tended to drink. I got home from school one day and mother was furious. When father got home, she started yelling and screaming at him. Kept saying that if he preferred that…_slut_ Mary Louise Shaughnessy to us then she could feed him and house him and do his laundry, too. At first he denied it, and they yelled at each other." He starts to walk to the side of the stairwell door where the wall creates a shadow in the night. "Then he started crying and pleading for her to take him back."

Loki notices the fists that Steve's hands have become, sees the anger darkening the blue eyes.

"She did, but she made him promise never to see the woman again." The Captain shakes his head. "She should have let him go." His eyes blaze at Loki. "If you _ever_ cheat on me…"

"Never," the god assures the artist, rushing up to take the blond head between his hands. He feels strong hands on his biceps just before they kiss. His lover's tongue pushes its way into his mouth, and he sucks on it as he's pushed against the wall.

Steve presses his body against Loki's as he continues to attack the god's mouth and jaw and neck.

Loki buries his fingers in Steve's hair as his body begins to react to the artist's passion. "Darling," he breathes.

The artist's hands explore the torso of the man he has trapped against the wall. He kisses and licks the long neck and rolls his hips into the hardening cock. He pulls back and glares into the green eyes. His hand comes up and grabs Loki's jaw. "If you _ever_ cheat on me…" he repeats just before forcing his lover around and pressing himself against the god's back. He pulls out his wallet and retrieves the condom he started carrying around after their tryst in the S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogation room.

xxx

Tony walks up to Natasha. "Hey, do you know where Steve and Loki went?" Being a spy, he assumes she knows everything. "We're about ready to start again."

"Last I saw them, they went into the elevator." She sees the unasked request in his eyes. "I'll go find them."

Once in the elevator, she asks JARVIS to take her to whichever floor the two men got off on. He informs her that they went up to the roof and have not yet returned. She thanks him and heads up.

As soon as she opens the door, she hears a moan. It immediately puts her on edge, and she crouches down, weapon drawn and ready.

"Oh, Darling, yes," a voice moans.

Her arm drops slightly as she moves silently forward in the darkness. Taking a moment to softly close the door, she follows the sound of grunting and breathing to the left. Suddenly she sees them undulating against the wall.

She puts her gun away as her eyes remain locked on the figures moving in the darkness. Steve is shorter. That's how she knows he's the one behind, the one thrusting into Loki's ass with a fluid, forceful movement.

Natasha knows she should leave, knows this is private, but she can't take her eyes off them. So she presses against the corner and continues to watch.

"Harder, Darling. Please."

But that makes Steve stop, a reaction the spy had not been expecting. He reaches up and grabs a fistful of Loki's hair. He pulls the head back.

"Darling…Darling, please. Don't deny me." The god's voice is breathless, pleading.

"Are you going to cheat on me, Loki?"

"No. Never. I swear." The Trickster waits, but his lover doesn't move. He moves a hand down to his cock, but Steve grabs it and forces it back against the wall.

"Bad, Kitten. I didn't say you could touch."

Natasha is transfixed, unable to move, barely breathing for fear she'll alert them to her presence.

"Are you going to cheat on me, Loki?" he repeats.

"No," the god replies with impatience. "I've told you."

"That's right." He thrusts forward then pulls back. "You're not going to cheat on me. And you're not going to cheat at cards, not anymore."

"How did you-?" But his question is cut off as his lover thrusts into him again. He moans in pleasure.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice the wisps of green just before you'd win a hand?" He thrusts again. "Oh you were clever…doing it only for smaller pots. But I know you, Kitten." He thrusts again. "And you're going to stop. Aren't you."

"Yes." Loki howls as his lover begins to pound into him.

Natasha's eyes widen, her pupils huge. She feels wetness between her legs as the Captain's hand wraps around his lover's cock and begins to pump in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me, Kitten."

Loki's head drops. "Bite me. Hurt me, Darling. Please."

Steve buries his head in the god's neck and bites.

The god's jaw drops, and his eyes close. His breaths come faster, harder, until he's moaning and convulsing. "Oh my beautiful Darling!"

Steve growls, his teeth still on Loki's skin. He feels his lover contract around his cock as he milks the one in his hand. He pulls the god closer and groans as he thrusts through his own orgasm.

Natasha fights against the urge to touch herself as she feels her wetness increase.

The men collapse breathlessly against the wall. The artist kisses the god's cheek. "I love you, Kitten." He pulls away. Steve refastens his trousers after stripping off the condom.

Loki pulls up his own trousers. He steps away from the wall as he puts everything back in place. "I'm afraid I've made a bit of a mess," he says as he looks at the results of their coupling splattered on the concrete.

Steve wraps his arms around the god, the condom still in his hand. "We'll just blame the birds."

The god laughs. He takes the used condom and steps forward. With a bit of magic, his semen joins Steve's in the thin-walled rubber cylinder.

"Now what?" Steve wants to know.

Loki gives him a kiss. "I'll be right back." He disappears and reappears a moment later. "It's in the trash at home."

Natasha sneaks back to the door and opens it. "Steve?! Loki?!" she calls out.

The men walk towards the door and see Natasha looking out over the roof.

"There you two are. We were getting worried."

Steve apologies. "We were just…uh…"

She smiles at them. "You don't have to explain. Come on. Let's rejoin the party."

xxx

"Well you two had fun," Logan notes with a smirk when Steve and Loki rejoin their table.

"Brother?" Thor says both horrified and proud.

Loki arches a dark eyebrow. "Oh, don't play innocent with me, Mr. Three-Way."

Bruce grabs the cards. "I really don't want to know any of this."

"We should just play," Steve suggests.

"Speaking of three-way's, how come ya didn't let Red join you?"

"Natasha?" Loki asks in confusion. "Well, primarily because she wasn't there."

"You sure about that?"

Steve looks at his friend. "What makes you think she was?"

"'Cause she left all business and came back with the two of you all hot and bothered."

The God of Mischief is intrigued. "How can you tell?"

"I could smell it as soon as she stepped off the elevator. My guess, if ya pulled off her panties, they'd be soaked."

"Nice," Bruce says sarcastically as he deals two cards to everyone.

"We should change the subject," Steve suggests. "It's disrespectful to talk about Natasha that way." And it makes him feel icky, but he doesn't tell them that.

Loki nods and looks over at the spy. They lock eyes, and she swallows, her eyes dilating slightly with the recent memory from the roof. He nods to her and turns away. "Steve is correct. We shall not speak of it again."

Logan shrugs and looks at his cards. "Your bet, Thor."

Clint asks Natasha if she's okay. She turns away from Loki and looks at him. "I'm fine," she replies and strokes his cheek with the back of her fingers then runs her thumb across his bottom lip.

"Are you sure?" His scowl is mixed with concern. She usually isn't so touchy-feely around people. And the way she is looking at him is usually reserved for when they're alone and about to fuck.

She drops her hand. "Yeah. Just…Nevermind. Let's play."

And as Johnny deals the cards, Natasha puts her hand on Clint's leg and slowly slides it up his thigh. His hand stops hers just before it reaches is dick. Their eyes meet just before he runs his thumb over her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. He lifts it and places the hand back on her lap.

The spy leans in and whispers in his ear. "I want you."

"No conspiring," Maria commands with a smile. "And no ganging up on other players."

Johnny realizes he has absolutely no shot with Natasha. He begins to focus all of his charms on the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He smiles his 1,000 watt smile and regales her with tales of his courage and daring. Ben just shakes his head and adds doses of reality every so often.

Maria continues to sneak glances at Thor. He really does look good in that tight t-shirt. But here is Johnny trying so hard to charm her. Trying too hard, if she's honest. Plus he's kind of young. Thor, on the other hand, is all man. And then she chastises herself for feeling that way. She is still a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She tries to push all thoughts of Thor away and places her bet.

When the first round of games ends, Tony, Sue, Steve, Logan, Maria, and Clint are the ones who make it to the second and final round.

* * *

**A/N: **This poker game sure is taking a long time, but it's nice to have everyone in the room for discovery and conflict and confrontation. Thank goodness for roofs and bathrooms! We'll see where the next couple ends up.

Acknowledgements and Thank You's!

First, skydancer2000 noted that there was no Thor/Loki moment in the last chapter and that Jackie seemed like kind of a jerk. I tried to remedy both of those with this chapter. Hopefully it worked.

And SmcdsShipper19 was hoping that Phil would make an ass of himself so that Logan and Steve could put him in his place. I had started to use Logan and Steve, but Bruce wanted to do it to prove to himself that he was over Phil. And Loki wanted to step in and make the agent feel small as only Silvertongue can. Logan and Steve may get their shots next chapter.

And it was Smile-Evily who suggested that Sue and Johnny be related through Steve via Steve's father. The Captain was not at all happy about it since it dredged up some horrible memories. But at least he got some wall sex out of it. (I think the roof may be Steve & Loki's new favorite place.)

And thank you for reading and commenting and making this such an awesome fic to write!


	48. To Raise

**Pairings:** Natasha & Clint (explicit), Sue & Reed, Logan & Bruce, Phil & Bruce, Phil & Jackie, Steve & Loki, Thor & Pepper & Tony, Johnny & Maria

* * *

Tony recruits Loki and Thor to help transform and rearrange furniture for the championship game. Everyone else stands about drinking and talking. This is when Natasha grabs Clint by the front of his shirt and leads him to the elevator. She pushes the up button but says nothing when Clint silently asks her where they are going.

The elevator doors open, and Tasha pulls him inside. She presses the button for the top floor. As soon as the doors close, she pushes him against the side and attacks his mouth. Her arms wrap around his neck as her teeth tug at his bottom lip.

There is a ding just before the doors open. She grabs his shirt again and pulls him out, heading towards the stairs.

"Tasha, what the hell's gotten into you?" Not that he's complaining. It's just odd.

They go up the stairs and out the door onto the roof. She pulls him to the side where Loki and Steve had been.

"Tasha."

She pushes him against the wall. "I want you, Barton. I want you right here." Her mouth is on his again, warm and wanting, her tongue languidly running over his as one of her hands begins to rub his cock through his trousers.

Clint can't help but grind into her hand even though the logical part of his brain is telling him not to. That logical voice gets softer and softer as he begins to harden at her touch. He pushes her back before he loses all control. "What has gotten into you?"

Natasha remembers the sights and sounds of the two men who were up here before them. "Does it matter?" She undoes his belt and trousers. Then she slips her hand through the open fly of his boxer briefs and feels his hardening cock against her hand.

"Fuck." He pulls her towards him and kisses her with increased passion.

She smiles as his mouth moves to her neck. Natasha is suddenly very glad she wore a skirt tonight. She pushes herself away from the archer. Her eyes never leave his as she reaches beneath her skirt and pulls down her underwear. There is a bit of resistance when the wet fabric leaves her. Tasha steps out of them and returns her attentions to Clint. Pulling her skirt up, she presses herself against him and kisses his chin and the line of his jaw.

Clint's hand reaches down and presses against the outside of the spy's leg. It travels up her body to her ass, which clenches as soon as it feels his touch. His fingers find her crack and travel down then forward until he feels her clit. She's so much wetter than he expected, and her body leans into his touch.

Natasha sucks on his earlobe. "Condom. Now."

The archer gets his condom out of his wallet but has trouble opening it. The spy snatches it out of his hand and rips it open with her teeth. She puts it on him, unrolling the rubber along his cock. The fact that it is her doing it makes if feel amazing rather than like a chore.

She looks at his cock. It's at attention and ready to server her. Her eyes travel up his body, still clothed in his black pants and black t-shirt. She wraps a leg around his waist, sliding him into her. Natasha begins to move her hips back and forth as his back is pressed against the wall. Now that a rhythm is beginning, the spy can see a question forming in Clint's eyes. She presses her mouth to his before he can speak and speeds up her hips.

Clint is used to Natasha's directness when it comes to sex, but even she usually likes a bit of build up, a little foreplay to enhance the mood. There is none of that here. And now she is fucking him as though he were that red, white, and blue dildo that Logan got Steve. It feels even more impersonal then their usual coupling. Again, he isn't complaining. It feels fucking amazing. He's just holding her tight as she undulates and thrusts against him, using him to reach her climax as quickly as possible.

Natasha flings her head back and opens her mouth. No sound comes out just heavy breaths. Her hips move faster, harder, feeling herself move up and down Clint's engorged shaft. The friction is amazing even as her wetness increases. And then he's moving his hips to meet hers. The increase in force is making her back arch with pleasure. She feels her body begin to shake in anticipation and the nearness of her release.

As her body pulses against his, Clint keeps his thrusts a tiny bit slower so that she is traveling up and down his dick twice for every time he meets her. He feels her nails dig into his shoulders, hears her breath come with just a touch of moaning. She's always been fairly quiet almost disconcertingly so compared to most of the other women he's been with. So the tiny sounds only help to bring him closer to the edge.

And then she's coming, riding him more slowly and deliberately as her orgasm makes her muscles convulse in pleasure. And Clint is meeting her there. He ejaculates into the condom, his hips continuing to thrust as her pulsing spasms milk his cock of the remaining semen.

They remain there, holding onto each other as their breaths become calmer and their muscles relax after the release.

Slowly, Natasha unwraps herself from the archer's body. She retrieves her underwear and puts them back on. The only thing she wants to do now is go to the bathroom and clean herself off.

Clint removes the condom and refastens his trousers. "So are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"Does it matter?"

He looks at her, her beautiful face as unreadable as ever. "Guess not."

"Thought so. We should go back before Tony sends a search party." She goes to the door and holds it open for the archer.

Her words remind him. "Does this have something to do with Steve and Loki?"

"Would you want to know if it did?"

Clint bites the inside of his cheek as he thinks about it. They go to the bathroom to throw the condom away and wash their hands. Natasha also relieves her bladder and wipes herself off while she's there.

They say nothing until they get into the elevator.

"Yes," the archer says finally. "I wanna know."

Natasha takes a breath. "I saw Steve fucking Loki against that wall," she states.

"And?"

"And what we saw on the plane was nothing compared to what...Steve was completely in charge. He had Loki begging, pleading to be fucked." She allows the memory to come back for a moment. "It was…stimulating."

"So why didn't you join them?"

"They didn't know I was there, and I didn't want to interrupt."

"So I'm just a dick to you."

"Says the man who calls me when his date cancels." She looks at him. "We agreed what this was. You wanna change that, let me know. But don't play like you're the victim."

Clint drinks her in as her words remind him of just why they are so good together. The side of his mouth rises. He nods once before pulling her close and kissing her, his tongue delving into the sweet, warm mouth. "Let me know whenever you need my dick." He steps away and turns to the elevator doors.

"You know I will, just as I know you'll call whenever you need my pussy."

"You have the sweetest pussy."

"Damn straight."

xxx

As Loki is busy helping to re-arrange the furniture, Steve walks up to Johnny, Sue, and Reed. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was a bit of a shock." He looks at his new relatives. "My father…the Depression changed him and…doesn't really matter now." He's grateful when he feels Sue's comforting hand on his arm. "What matters is we're family, and I'd like to get to know you better…if that's okay."

"We'd love that," Sue tells him.

Johnny tilts his head. "So does this mean we get to call you Uncle Steve?"

The man out of time can't help but smile. "I guess it does."

Reed sighs. "Well, I guess if you're Sue and Johnny's uncle you can't be all bad."

"Yeah," Johnny says. "So first lesson about being in this family is that Reed has absolutely no people skills whatsoever. I have no idea what Sue sees in him."

"Sometimes I don't, either," she chimes in playfully, giving her fiancé a light nudge.

"I'm sorry," the scientist says and means it. "That didn't come out the way I intended."

"It's okay," Steve says with a raised palm. "We didn't exactly meet under the best of circumstances."

Reed tries again. "To be fair, you aren't the one who murdered Victor."

The super soldier's smile drops. "You mean the evil dictator that kidnapped Loki to lure me into a trap."

Sue tries to intervene by explaining how it is still difficult to think of their friend like that. Victor had been close to all of them during their college days and for many years afterward. "He changed after our…accident."

"Oh, come on. He was always kind of a douche," Johnny says bluntly. "Sue didn't see it 'cause she used to date him. And Reed didn't see it 'cause he has no people skills."

"Johnny!" Sue chastises. "It's not nice to speak ill of the dead…even if you are right."

Reed looks at his fiancé and her brother. His face holds frustration and sadness. "Am I the only one who remembers Victor as the brilliant student and good friend who helped support and fund scientific research?"

Sue strokes the scientist's arm. "I remember how close you were," she says gently. "And I remember what a good friend he was to you. But he was never as good a friend as you thought him to be." Her voice and her words bring back memories that make him mourn, and Reed lowers his head.

"I'm sorry," Steve offers. "I wish things had been different."

"Gotta admire Loki's style, though," Johnny notes. "Hey, do we get to call him Uncle Loki?"

The Captain chuckles. "I dare you to ask him."

"Oh, don't think I won't," the young hero replies with a smirk. "Hey, do you snowboard? We should totally go snowboarding."

xxx

As Steve is talking to his newly found relatives, Logan is standing with Ben Grimm. "Wonder what they're talkin' about," the rock man says.

"Easy enough ta find out," the Canadian notes.

"No thanks. Think I'll go get another beer instead. Want one?"

"I'm good." Logan looks around as Ben leaves. He sees Bruce talking to Pepper and Maria, Tony directing the two gods, and Jackie walking away from Agent Coulson. He smirks and starts walking to the mild-looking man. "Bill," he says deliberately.

"It's Phil."

"Right. Phil." He looks at Bruce. "So you and Banner used ta be an item."

The agent immediately tenses. "Who…?"

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna tell." He gets no response from that. That's okay. It wasn't supposed to get one. That will come soon enough. "He is the quiet one, though, ain't 'e."

"Yeah," Phil admits. "So you two…?"

"Yeah." He smiles. "Guessin' you were just testin' the waters?"

"Something like that." He looks at the hairy man with the gruff voice. "He's a good man…kind, intelligent, controlled."

"Barely controlled," Logan offers instead. "And beautiful when he comes."

"Well, that's crude."

"Lighten up, bub. We both been there." He looks at the agent. "Admit it. Gotta love that halo of green just before he shoots his load." Logan takes a drink of his beer as he watches the agents eyes grow large in confusion.

"Green?"

"Yeah. Huge pupils. Strip of brown around 'em. Even thinner line of green 'round that. That's how I know he's about to unload. Beautiful," he mutters with a far away look and takes another drink. "Well, _you_ know." Only he knows that Phil doesn't.

The agent's stomach feels tight and twisted. He wants to believe that the mutant is lying. Deep down, though, he knows that isn't the case. "I don't think Bruce would appreciate you talking about him as though he were a toy or a carnival ride."

"You tellin' me after seein' 'im like that you didn't always want 'im facin' ya?" Logan shakes his head slowly at the memory. "Don't want his back ta me now. Gotta see them eyes."

Bruce walks up nervously to the two men. "What are you two talking about?"

"What da ya think?" Logan responds as he looks directly into the scientist's eyes. "Just tellin' Phil how beautiful ya are when ya come."

"Jesus, Logan," Bruce hisses. "That's not…Someone could hear you."

The Canadian smiles and gives the scientist's ass a quick swat. "You worry too much, Sweetheart."

The agent squirms slightly. "Is it true? You and he can…"

Bruce's brown eyes are almost apologetic when he admits that he can.

Phil nods. "That's great. I'm happy for you, Doc. Really. You deserve some happiness." He turns to the mutant. "Take good care of him. He's a special person. And if you hurt him, I'll make sure all of S.H.I.E.L.D. will be on your ass."

"Like I ain't heard that before."

Jackie is coming back. Phil excuses himself and goes to her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her cheek.

"You over him?" Logan is curious, wondering just how he's being used.

Bruce turns away from Phil and looks into the Canadian's eyes. "Yes. Yes, I am." He cocks his head and wonders out loud, "Does it matter?"

"Nope," the shorter man replies and wonders if it's a lie.

xxx

When Clint and Natasha step out of the elevator, Tony, Sue, Steve, Logan, and Maria are already seated around the big table. The other two tables are gone, replaced by several smaller ones. The archer takes a seat between the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and the billionaire.

"Just in time," Tony tells him as he shuffles the cards. The first hand is dealt.

Loki sidles up to Natasha. "So first you watch, and then you do. Does that about sum it up?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean."

There is a minute scowl that barely appears. "What gave me away?"

"Your scent," he admits. "I don't know whether to be envious of Logan's nose or damn grateful I don't have it." The Trickster gives her a small smile. "In the future, Steve and I would prefer it if you didn't spy on us."

"Sorry. I didn't intend to. Tony sent me to get you. I didn't want to interrupt, and then I found myself unable to look away." Her eyes are on the card players.

"Seems only fair that in return we should get to watch you."

She looks at him then, her eyes searching to see if the statement was a joke or sincere.

Loki smiles. "Don't fret, my dear. I think Steve would prefer to forget you saw anything…though I am much less forgiving."

"I'm sorry. I intruded. I shouldn't 've."

The Trickster laughs softly and puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, Natasha. I'm flattered, actually. But perhaps next time you will wait for an invitation."

She is relieved and ready to play along. "And when should I expect my invitation?"

"Ah, now that you'll have to take up with the Captain. He's the one in charge, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed," she smiles.

There is a gleam in his eyes. "Just out of curiosity, what aroused you more – Steve's strength or my submission?"

She takes a moment to think about it. "You can't have one without the other," she notes.

Loki gazes at his lover who is pulling the chips at the center of the table towards him. "An astute answer. I will allow it."

Johnny walks up to them then. "Hey, Uncle Loki. Can I call you Uncle Loki? I was telling Uncle Steve earlier that we should all go snowboarding."

"Uncle Steve?" Natasha asks.

"I am not your uncle," the god tells the young man with the very short hair who looks so much like Steve. "You may call me Loki." He turns to the spy. "Steve's father is the Storm's great grandfather."

Johnny smiles. "Pretty cool, right?"

Natasha turns to the god with concern in her eyes. "Is Steve okay?"

"Why do you think we were on that roof?"

Suddenly it all makes sense, why Steve had been so concerned about Loki cheating. She nods and looks at Johnny. "Guess super heroes run in the family."

xxx

When Thor goes to get another beer, Pepper follows him. She makes sure no one is nearby when she says, "So I was thinking after everyone leaves, you could come up with me and Tony." She sees the hesitation in his eyes and the look of uncertainty. "Only if you want to."

"I do," Thor assures her. "It's just that there is something I wish to discuss with the two of you."

"Okay." A little nervousness has crept into Pepper's stomach. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Would you rather be with Maria?"

"No," he says truthfully, a bit surprised by his answer.

She runs her hand up and down the muscles of his arm. "Well, whatever it is, we can talk about it once the three of us are alone."

He nods gratefully.

When they walk back out to the main area, Steve is leaving the table. His chips are all gone, and he wishes the rest of them good luck as he pats Logan's shoulder. Then he joins Loki, Natasha, and Johnny at one of the little tables.

Steve sits and shrugs. "Well, that's it for me. You about ready to go home, Kitten?"

"Should we not wait for the game to finish?"

"You should," Natasha responds, "especially since your war buddy is still playing."

The super soldier nods and looks at his grand nephew. "So did you ask Loki yet?"

"I did. He said no to 'Uncle Loki'," Johnny reveals. "I'm kinda disappointed. It has a nice ring to it – 'Uncle Loki'," he says with relish and smiles.

Natasha shakes her head. "I still can't get over how much alike the two of you look."

Johnny smiles and cocks his head. "Yeah, who knew there could be two such amazingly handsome guys in New York City. Too bad you have a boyfriend, Uncle Steve. I bet if we went to a club, we'd be drowning in pu-ladies…ladies." It wasn't the word he was going to use but decided it was the better choice with Natasha here.

"I'm sure you can still do that without me." Steve looks at Loki and takes his hand. "I'm perfectly happy with what I've got right here."

Natasha gets up. "And it just got way too sappy for me," she says as she motions for them to stay seated. "I'm gonna go talk to Phil and Jackie."

"Careful, Tasha," Loki warns. "Loose lips and all that."

"When have my lips ever been loose?"

Loki nods in acknowledgement just before the spy leaves.

Steve is confused. "What was that about?"

"I'll fill you in later," the Trickster assures him.

Johnny shrugs and looks at the poker players. "Ooh, Maria's out." He stands and straightens his shirt. "If you'll excuse me…" He leaves without waiting for an answer.

The artist searches the face of his muse. "You really aren't interested in him?"

Green eyes show some annoyance. "I've told you, I do not care about him. I care about you. He is young and brash and full of himself. He reminds me of Thor, actually. You, my Darling, are everything I could ever want. Besides, you made it perfectly clear there would be consequences should I ever cheat on you. I do not intend on learning what those are."

Loki looks around and sees Thor talking to Ben Grimm and Reed Richards. The god is talking with his hands as usual. Seeing the large gestures brings a small smile to the Trickster's lips. Steve notices and turns to see what he is looking at.

"What do you think they're talking about?" the blond asks.

"The Bifrost Bridge," Loki deduces.

"Really? You can tell from here? Or is it magic."

The Trickster shrugs. "See that gesture there? He's talking about Heimdall. And that, he's talking about going through it, what it feels like." He sees the continued question in the blue eyes. "I grew up with him. I know his mannerisms. He's talking about the Bifrost."

"Well, makes sense then that Dr. Richards is so interested."

"Did I see you speaking with him earlier?"

Steve tells Loki about his conversation with Sue, Johnny, and Reed. The super soldier understands the Doctor's perspective, knows it can't be easy when a good friend becomes an enemy. "I don't know if he'll ever be able to see Doctor Doom for what he became instead of his good friend." But since the scientist is going to marry Sue and since he and Sue are related and since he has no plans to stop being with Loki, Steve hopes they can work it out.

"I will be civil to him if he is civil to me," Loki tells him.

"And if he isn't civil to you?"

"Darling, do you really have to ask?"

xxx

Clint joins Natasha, Phil, and Jackie when he loses all his chips. Now only Tony, Sue, and Logan are playing. Sue is more formidable than she looks. She's been able to bluff her way to a few winning hands. But she has fewer chips than either of the men.

Jackie is telling the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents about her experiences with the symphony and working with the Ballet Company. Apparently, there is a lot of drama in the arts community, especially the ballet.

Everyone else is watching the game.

Reed leaves to get some water. Loki follows him to the kitchen area. The god waits for the scientist to notice him before speaking.

"We are linked together, you and I."

The statement catches Reed a little off guard. He asks, "Because of Victor?"

"Because our lovers are related." The god answers truthfully when Reed asks how long he's been together with Steve. He doesn't think it is pertinent to the matter at hand, but he will use what he can. "For Ms. Storm's and Steve's sake, I am willing to try to get to know you better. Will you do the same?"

Reed looks at the tall man with the regal bearing. "I don't suppose I have much of a choice."

"Of course you have a choice, Dr. Richards. But do not let it be said that I was the one who refused to try." He turns to go.

"Wait," Reed calls. Once Loki is facing him again, the scientist doesn't know what to say.

"Well?" the god prompts with an expectant and impatient tone.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. I love Sue. And if we're together at a function such as this, I promise to be civil to you."

Loki is unimpressed. "And can we agree to not speak of Doctor Doom to each other or our loved ones?"

"Ah, well, that's more difficult. If someone else were to bring up Victor-"

"We change the subject or do not engage in the conversation. Not that difficult."

"Do you really think you could hold your tongue?" Reed is genuinely curious. Loki does not seem like the kind of person who could remain passive.

"I will endeavor to try."

"Then so will I. But that doesn't change my feelings about the barbarity of your actions."

"Nor mine about the barbarity of his."

Although he can feel the anger rising inside of him, the scientist only nods and walks back to the main party.

Loki returns to Steve. "Did I miss anything?"

"Tony is out. He's playing dealer now for Logan and Sue." The Captain pauses before noting, "So you and Reed didn't kill each other."

"Disappointed?" he asks playfully.

"Nah, just curious."

"How curious?"

Steve smiles and turns his attention back to the game just in time to see Logan and Sue put all of their chips into play.

This is it, the last game. A hush comes over the room and the tension ratchets up as all eyes watch the two players turn over their cards.

The community cards are an ace of spades, a queen of spades, a four of hearts, an ace of diamonds, and a jack of spades.

Logan smiles as he flips over his two cards. They are aces. With the two in the community area, that gives him four. "Well, darlin'? Can ya beat that?"

"Wow. That's impressive," Sue says just before flipping her own cards. She reveals a king of spades and a 10 of spades.

A murmur of surprise travels over the crowd as everyone realizes the Invisible Woman has a royal flush.

Logan stands and offers his hand. "That's a hell of a hand, lady."

Sue rises and shakes the mutant's hand. "Thank you, Logan." She turns to their host. "And thank you, Tony. This was a lot of fun. I not only gained new friends, but I gained new family, too." She looks at Steve and smiles.

Tony is stumped. "Something we should know, Spangles?"

Steve stands and swallows. "Um, everyone, Sue and Johnny are my grand niece and nephew. We're family." He looks around the room, sees the questions in their eyes. It's a question he doesn't feel comfortable answering yet.

Johnny has no such qualms. "Uncle Steve's dad is our great grandfather. Pretty cool, right?" He walks to the soldier and gives him a big hug. "Welcome to the family, dude."

The super soldier hugs his near duplicate back. "Thank you, Johnny," he chokes out, fighting back the sudden surge of emotion.

"No problem, Uncle Steve," he replies with a goofy smile. Then he hugs the dark haired god. "And can't forget you, Uncle Loki. Welcome to the family."

The Trickster finds himself chuckling instead of getting angry at the lad. He pats the young hero's back a couple of times. "Thank you, Johnny. I appreciate the sentiment."

Sue follows her brother, hugging both Steve and Loki.

Phil isn't sure how to feel about what he's witnessing. It is certainly unexpected. And he feels bad for Steve as he realizes the implications of how the super soldier is related to the Storm siblings.

The party breaks up fairly quickly after that. Phil, Jackie, Ben, Sue, and Reed leave first. Johnny and Maria leave together. He finally charmed her into taking him home. So what if it's a work night. Agent Hill decides she deserves a little fun, too. And he certainly is easy on the eyes. Clint and Natasha go down the elevator with them. They're heading to Natasha's place for a little more fun. Finally, Steve, Loki, Logan, and Bruce leave. The scientist pushes the button to his floor but doesn't get off until they reach the lobby.

Before they leave, Thor decides to tell Pepper and Tony his decision. "I will be returning to Asgard."

"Oh, yeah? When?" asks Tony conversationally.

"Soon. In a day or two. I have been away for too long, and you no longer need me."

That catches Tony and Pepper off guard. "'You' as in the Avengers?" Pepper asks.

"No. 'You' as in the two of you." He looks at the woman with the reddish hair. "You now know what Tony needs. You can explore that further without me."

"But we want you there," Tony says.

Thor gives them a small smile. "You love each other. You should be together with no distractions."

"Hey, now, Thorsten. You are not a distraction. Is this because you didn't like me banging you? 'Cause I don't have to, you know. I'm perfectly fine banging Pepper and having you fuck me."

The god's blue eyes drop to the floor.

"Thor?" Pepper strokes his arm. "I don't want you to go, but we will of course support you in whatever you decide."

"How about a going-away fuck?" Tony suggests. "I mean, we haven't both penetrated Pepper yet. Or if she doesn't want to, I can be in the middle." He's not sure which scenario he wants more.

Pepper isn't against the idea. She turns her big eyes to Thor. "What do you think?"

"It…It would be nice to share one of you at the same time."

Tony smiles triumphantly. He takes each of their hands and leads them to the elevator.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I'm ending it there. (Anticipation is a wonderful thing.) Many of you were disappointed when Thor decided he wanted to leave, and I promised there would be at least 1 more sex scene with those three. That will come next chapter.

Thank you to SmcdsShipper19 who wanted Logan to rub it in Phil's face "…that Brucey has managed to go further with him than anybody else…"

And thank you to FireChildSlytherin5 for suggesting that Natasha ask to watch Steve & Loki. That helped me with the conversation between her and Loki.

Thank you for reading & reviewing! I'm going out of the country for work for the next couple of weeks. I'm not sure how good the wifi will be at the hotels, so I may not post for a while and be slower in my responses to your reviews. But I will definitely be writing. Until next time!


	49. To Bed

**Pairings:** Logan & Bruce (explicit), Steve & Loki, Sue & Reed, Pepper & Thor & Tony (explicit), Johnny and Maria (explicit), Clint & Natasha (explicit)

**A/N: **No, those are not typos. I bring extra explicitness for having to wait so long for this chapter.

* * *

"Wouldn't be interested in more poker, would ya?" Logan asks when he, Bruce, Steve, and Loki step outside Stark Tower.

Steve is surprised by the question. "You mean you didn't get your fill just now?"

"Thought we could make it more interestin'," He suggests strip poker back at the hotel room.

They have to explain the concept to Loki who is quite intrigued by the idea. Steve, who is a bit amazed that his first actual experience with strip poker will not involve any women, suggests they do it tomorrow night. It's been a long day, and he has a lot to process.

Loki agrees and notes that this would allow them to invite Natasha as well. She knows about Bruce and Logan, after all. And he thinks she would probably enjoy it.

"You do?" Bruce asks.

Logan nods. "I think Kitten's right. Might make for a more interestin' night, too."

The Trickster, with large innocent eyes, looks at the mutant. "Remind me, Wolverine. Do you get to call me Kitten?"

"Yes, Kitten, I do," he smirks.

A smile spreads over Loki's face. "Just making sure." He turns to Steve and takes the blond's arm, the one holding the present from Logan. "Motorcycle or subway?"

Bruce suggests they take the motorcycle. "That way you don't have to worry about picking it up tomorrow."

Before they part company, they agree that Steve should be the one to invite Natasha, mainly because they know it will make him uncomfortable and probably have him blushing profusely. The Captain agrees in the hope of proving them wrong…but he seriously doubts that he will.

Steve and Loki walk to where the motorcycle is parked, and the god gives him another option. After everything, it wouldn't be unheard of if the blond wanted to spend some time alone. Loki offers to pop back to the apartment and wait for his lover to get home.

"I…Thank you, but I don't think I want to be alone right now. My mind will start to wander, and I might crash or something. I'd rather you w ere here. I want to feel you behind me."

"Dangerous words if taken out of context," Loki notes playfully. He regrets them as soon as he sees Steve's reaction, a mixture of frustration and weariness. He runs his hand through the blond hair. "My apologies, Darling. That was insensitive. Let's get home, yes? Then I can hold you in my arms, and you can say as little or as much as you need."

Steve nods and climbs onto the bike. They only have one helmet, so Loki quickly returns to the apartment to exchange the dildo for the other helmet. The ridiculousness of getting the helmet from the apartment in order to wear it to return to the same apartment never crosses the god's mind. This is what his lover wants, and that is all that matters. His arms wrap around Steve's waist, and he presses his chest against the strong back. The Captain revs the engine, and they head home.

xxx

Sue, Reed, and Ben return to the Baxter building. Since the elevator has been reinforced, The Thing can now ride it up to the top floor with his friends. They say good-night and go to their rooms.

As she takes off her jewelry, Sue thanks her fiancé for trying with her new uncle. "It means a lot to me. I think he could be a really good influence for Johnny."

"Am _I _not a good influence for Johnny?" He scowls at himself, knowing the answer before she says anything. "Never mind."

She wraps her arms around her scientist. "You know my brother. You're so different from him that he doesn't see you as a mentor. But men like Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are the types of people he identifies with."

"An egotistic billionaire and a super soldier from another time whose boyfriend, I might add, killed one of our friends."

Sue pulls away and goes to change. "Just drop it, Reed. Victor hadn't been himself in a very long time, and you know it."

"True, but that (I won't call him a god) that Asgardian's actions left a power vacuum in Latveria –"

"That is giving those people a chance to live in a democracy."

"Do you really believe that?"

She gives him her don't-push-me glare as she puts on her nightgown. "Okay, maybe they won't get a democracy, but whoever the new leader turns out to be can't be any worse than Victor was…and you know it."

Reed chews on the inside of his lip. "Loki suggested we not talk about Victor at all when we're all together."

"Well Loki is a very smart man." Her face softens when she sees his scowl. Sue pulls him into a hug and tells him she loves him. "I just want us all to get along. We're family now. We need to respect each other's boundaries and feelings. Can you do that…for me?" She gives him her most innocent, pleading look. (If Loki had been there, he'd say it was almost exactly like Steve's.)

Reed nods.

Sue smiles and gives him a kiss. "And I thought you liked Tony."

"I do. He's just reckless sometimes. And I don't think Johnny should look up to him the way he does."

"Tony 's a good guy. Johnny could do a lot worse than Tony Stark and Steve Rogers when it comes to idols."

xxx

Tony leads Thor and Pepper into the bedroom. He stops and waits. This is Pepper's show after all.

Pepper looks at the two men in front of her, one blond and one brunette, both bearded, both cocky and brave. She never thought of Tony as anything other than strong, but standing next to Thor, he looks almost slight. She kisses her boyfriend who looks so excited and eager to please. Then she kisses Thor who looks a little sad and wanting so much to belong. Their kiss is a little longer, a little deeper. She opens her mouth to invite him in. He accepts hesitantly at first but then with more and more passion. Pepper pulls away. She kisses Tony again, allowing him to claim her mouth as she pulls Thor closer to them.

Again pulling away, she guides Tony and Thor to each other. Their kisses have a primal need and urgency that makes her breath catch. She can see their tongues battling over each other, sees Thor winning as he grabs the brunette around the waist and pushes their bodies together.

Her hand gently strokes their faces, turning their attention back to her. She removes her shirt, and suddenly their mouths are on her skin. Tony scrapes his teeth over her. Thor licks and sucks, his tongue changing its action based on her reaction. The billionaire removes the black bra. Each man silently takes a nipple, Thor almost suckling and Tony practically biting. She moans as the attentions harden her, making her wet with anticipation.

She pushes them away, looks at them both in turn, then begins to lift up Thor's t-shirt. Tony immediately reaches out to help. Thor lifts his arms to make it easier.

"Damn but you are a beautiful man," Tony can't help but exclaim when he sees those abs again.

It is Thor's turn to feel mouths on his skin. Tony's teeth and Pepper's tongue make his flesh tingle.

"I shall miss this," he admits.

The only response is the feeling of both mouths moving to his nipples. Both they and his cock begin to harden at the attention. He places a hand on each of their heads and breathes into the sensations.

Pepper pulls away. "Brownie's turn."

Thor gently pushes the billionaire back, and two sets of hands begin to unfasten the buttons. The shirt drops to the floor. Pepper runs her teeth over him, as Thor licks and sucks his way down Tony's chest.

"Fuck. You are both my favorite people, and I love you." That is quickly followed by a moan as their mouths move to his nipples. Tony is hard, completely straining against his trousers. And as much as he wants to free his cock and stick it into Pepper, he also doesn't want them to stop what they are doing. When they do finally pull away, Tony smiles. "Well that was a nice way to get us started. Now what, Lady Pepper?"

The CEO takes off her shoes, her jeans, and her black thong underwear. The men take her queue and also remove the rest of their clothes. Now they are completely naked, Tony and Thor's arousal clearly evident in their engorged cocks. Pepper can feel her own wetness wanting to be touched and filled. "Me under Brownie under Blondie," she commands. "But first, Tony must be prepared."

"Will you help me?" Thor asks.

The red-head kisses the god's cheek. "It would be my absolute pleasure." She turns her blue eyes to Tony. "Bend over, lover. Prepare to be breached."

After Thor and Tony put on condoms, the god and Pepper lubricate their fingers. Both use their middle finger to tease the billionaire's anus, rubbing over and around it until Tony's muscles tense and he starts wondering aloud if they will be doing anything else. Pepper slides her finger in first, feeling him tense around her. She begins to move it in and out as Thor continues rubbing the sensitive skin around the entrance.

Pepper nods to Thor, and his finger joins her inside. The new intrusion makes Tony gasp. As their fingers slide in the billionaire and against each other, the god begins to stroke the woman's back, his hand dipping lower each time. By the time Pepper adds a third finger, Thor is stroking down her crack, over her clit, and back again. She moans with Tony.

"Holy fucking shit I'm ready already," Tony strains to say. He feels fingers leave him.

Pepper gets into position below him, her legs wide, her breath heaving. She looks at Tony and Thor. She can't believe how much she wants this. "Together."

Thor nods. He gets into position, his straining cock pressed against Tony's entrance.

Tony lowers himself down. "On three. One…Two…Three," he moans as he is both enveloped and enveloping. He closes his eyes, relishing the sensations in his cock and his ass. He opens his eyes to find Pepper studying him.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Hell yeah."

Thor moves first. He lifts up then pushes back down on them. Both Tony and Pepper gasp.

They start out slow, trying to find a rhythm and a flow that works. The brunette finds himself moving in the opposite direction of the god. When Thor pulls out, Tony thrusts into Pepper. When Thor pushes in, Tony lifts up to meet him. And then Pepper is moving her hips to meet his. And during all of this is the nipping and the kissing and Pepper's hands moving over all of them.

Tony kisses Pepper then turns his head to kiss Thor. He can't believe this is really happening. He is fucking and being fucked, and it's even better than his fantasies had been. His beautiful girlfriend is beginning to writhe beneath him, her legs holding both men as her hands stroke their chests and faces.

"Oh, yes!" Tony yells. "Thor's mighty hammer has found it's spot! Keep it right there, Big Boy." He looks at the woman beneath him. "Now time to find yours."

The look of unbridled pleasure on Tony's face and the sheer determination and lust on Thor's makes her even hornier if that's possible. She feels a hand slip between her legs and begin rubbing as Tony continues his thrusts. The fingers touch and glide in strokes and circles until she gasps out a moan. They concentrate their movements there.

Tony smiles. "Did I find it, my beautiful blossom?"

All Pepper can do is nod as her voice is too busy moaning to make actual words.

"Can you take more, my friends? Shall I bring the full force of my hammer?"

A glint comes into brown eyes as they look down at one of his lovers. "Bring it!"

Thor thrusts down hard, driving Tony down onto Pepper. They both scream in pleasure.

"Again!" Pepper orders.

"The lady wants another. She shall not be denied." He thrusts even harder. The reaction is very much the same. He continues at that force at the insistence of both his lovers and gradually increases the speed.

Between Pepper's screams and Thor striking against his prostate so hard he's convinced it is going to be dislodged, Tony can only hold it together for so long. He comes in a series of expletives as he continues to be driven into Pepper by the god's thrusts.

"Oh my God of Thunder!" Pepper screams as she feels her body tremble and begin to convulse. "Yes! Holy Iron Thunder Mountain! Yes!"

Thor roars as Pepper continues to shout and Tony holds on as his body is being used for both their pleasures. He feels them both reaching their orgasm just as he is coming down from his own.

They collapse and move to opposite sides so as not to smush the red-head who is still gasping and moaning with her continuing orgasm. She grabs both of their hands and places them between her legs. They begin to rub her, feeling her pulsing beneath their fingers. She holds their hands still, lets her body stroke their fingers. When she's come down a bit, she lifts their hands and guides their fingers into her mouth. She sucks on them then moves them down her body until each hand cups a breast.

Her voice is breathless when she is finally able to speak. "Are you sure you want to give this up?"

"I should return to Asgard. I have been away for too long."

"That isn't an answer," Tony notes.

"I have none to give. If it were only a matter of lust, I would not end this. But my heart has needs, too. And seeing my brother so happy and in love makes my heart ache for something similar."

Pepper's eyes are closed as she relishes the last of her orgasm. "Well if you ever need that lust part fulfilled, please know you are always welcome here."

xxx

Steve is even more quiet than usual when he and Loki arrive at their apartment. They get ready for bed saying very little, communicating with touches and looks. At one point, Steve grabs the god and holds him tight. Loki strokes the blond hair as he wraps an arm around the artist's waist.

"I have a family," he says into Loki's neck.

The God of Mischief feels a pang of regret. He used to have a family. He barely has a brother now. But he has Steve. "Does this make you happy or sad?"

The blond pulls away so that he can look in the green eyes. "Both I guess." He isn't really sure. "Happy," he decides.

"You knew of your father's infidelity before this?"

Steve thinks back. "I knew…there was a problem. I knew Mary Louise Shaughnessy was involved. I knew it was bad, bad enough for my mother to get angrier than I've ever seen her in my life. Only later did I really understand. Maybe even only tonight," he admits.

Loki caresses the artist's neck. "All of us ignore what we don't wish to see. It is difficult…" He blinks back tears. "It is difficult to admit that our…parents have flaws. It is difficult to believe that they would hurt us, lie to us, use us…" He pulls Steve close so he can't be seen, trying to keep the memories and emotions at bay. "My apologies." He pulls back enough to look into the blue eyes and gives a comforting smile. "Let us go to bed, yes? I can hold you and tell you I love you. You can tell me what snowboarding is and whether I have to go."

Steve laughs at that. He nods. They get into bed, and the man out of time rests his head on the god's chest. He can hear Loki's heart beating.

"I love you, Steve Rogers," the god says quietly as he runs his hand gently up and down the artist's spine.

"I love you back, Loki, God of Mischief." They are quiet for a while. "Kitten, how did you learn you were a frost giant?"

There is a moment of silence before the Trickster answers. "One of them touched me. And instead of burning my flesh, my arm turned blue. That was my first clue."

"And the second?"

"The second was when I touched the Casket of Ancient Winters. I could feel the change in my entire body." He struggles with the memory. He spits out his father's name. "Odin walked in on that. He could no longer deny what I was, how he took me, how he planned to use me. I hated him." He shuts off the scene in his head before Odin collapses. "Your father did something stupid. But he chose you and your mother…not because you were useful but because he loved you."

"And my sister? Do you think he loved her?"

"Are you sure he knew of her?"

Steve admits that he does not. But it's a possibility, one he cannot dismiss.

"Then perhaps you should ask."

"My father is dead."

"Is her mother? Is she?"

"She probably doesn't know. Sue and Johnny thought the father…my father had gone west to look for work and then died. She was probably told the same story."

"There is only one way to know for sure."

"Maybe if I can find her birth certificate, see who the father is listed as…"

"Darling, why is it so important?"

It's a good question, and he does not have a good answer. He only knows that it is. "I'm sorry if I hurt you on the roof tonight, Kitten."

"Oh, don't go soft on me now, Rogers. I may love you, but I still want you to hurt me. I still want you to control me. Don't you ever apologize for that."

Steve lifts his head and looks into the green eyes. "I'm sorry _he_ hurt you. You deserve so much better."

"I have so much better. I have you. Now rest your head, and please tell me what snowboarding is."

xxx

"So Captain Steve Rogers is your uncle," Maria says in disbelief as she lies naked in Johnny's arms.

"Yes, though I'd prefer not talking about him while recuperating."

"Recuperating?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, we are doing that again. I need to be ready…have all of my mojo flowing to the right places."

"And talking about Captain Rogers messes with your mojo?"

"Yes," he replies. He runs his hand over one of her breasts. "You don't want to mess with my mojo. Otherwise you'll find you aren't yelling half so loud when I make you come again."

"Oh, so you think we're doing that again?"

"Not exactly that but something you will definitely like," he promises with a teasing smile.

"Oh, yeah?"

He lifts himself so that he is above her and begins to move his mouth down her body. "Oh, yeah."

She feels his lips on her upper thigh. "Oh, yeah," she sighs.

When she took Johnny home, Maria was half afraid that he would end up being all bravado and no skill. Boy was she wrong. He lasted far longer than she imagined he would, allowing her to ride him like a stallion, bucking up at just the right times, lasting until she came screaming his name and a few other things she'd never admit to anyone. And now he was surprising her with his talented tongue. Oh, and lips. Can't leave out those lips as they take her into his mouth to lightly suck on the sensitive flesh. She moans and laughs at the same time. She's wet again, surprised that it happened so quickly.

"Oh, so you like that, huh? Not making fun of my mojo now, are we."

"Not if you keep doing that."

His touch is light, teasing. His mouth is warm. And then he licks her, boring his tongue into her entrance for just a moment, enough to make her want to be filled. And then it's back to little soft flicks and tiny hints of suction.

Johnny pauses just long enough to tell her how much he loves the way she smells and tastes. Then he makes his tongue warmer, not enough to catch on fire but enough to make her relax into his teasing. He smiles when he hears a moan escape her lips. He pauses when her hips fly up and her hand grabs his hair. "Do you want me to stop so we can talk about my Uncle Steve?"

"Don't you dare! You finish eating me, or you'll never get invited back."

"Liar." His lips return to her wetness. His tongue makes swirls and patterns over and within her.

Maria soon loses control of her hips. They thrust up periodically as her thighs begin to shake. And then she feels it coming in a burst of abandon. "There! There! Oh, God, Johnny, don't stop! Don't stop, you animal! Almost there! Don't stop!" She moans in a high pitch that is rarely heard by anyone.

Johnny continues to work at her even as she comes. He only stops when her moans lose their intensity. Then he puts his head back on the pillow next to hers with a very self-satisfield smile.

xxx

"Seeing as this is quite possibly our last night together, I have a request." Tony announces after they've all rested. "I want the Lightning Palm."

"Ooh, yes, please," Pepper agrees.

Thor nods and proposes he get between them. He kneels on the bed and looks at them sprawled out on either side of him. He rubs his hands together briskly. The God of Thunder puts one hand over each of their shins and calls the lightning.

Pepper and Tony told hands as the warm, tingly sensation radiates from Thor's palms. The couple looks at each other then at the god before closing their eyes and allowing themselves to get lost in the sensual electricity.

Large hands never touching their bodies slowly travel up their legs until the outer radius of the sensation flows softly across their genitals. As Tony begins to harden, brown eyes open to look at the god sitting not quite above him.

"You unselfish son of a bitch." Tony quickly realizes he has to explain that he didn't mean that literally. He does just before adding, "You truly are a god before men."

That's when the epicenter of the lightning moves directly over the billionaire's cock. Tony moans as Pepper gasps with a burst of wetness. The scientist grabs the god's arm and can feel the power radiating through the muscles. He sits up and places his mouth a breath away from Thor's. The God of Thunder kisses him hungrily as Pepper begins to make tiny whimpering sounds.

Tony squeezes his girlfriend's hand as he sucks on Thor's tongue.

The God of Thunder intensifies the lightning from his palms.

Pepper gives a high-pitched moan as the tingling warmth makes her writhe with pleasure. "I need you in me."

Tony answers, "A little busy right now." He immediately returns to Thor's tongue. He feels Pepper's warmth pressing against his back. She's leaning against him, keeping her legs open and accessible to the god. Her mouth is on his shoulder.

Thor can feel his lovers' need, can taste it on Tony's lips. The noises they are making, the way they are starting to move is making his own cock twitch with anticipation. He feels a firm stroke that gets him harder. The hand is smooth, and that is how he knows it is Pepper tending to his new need. He is grateful. Her touch is warm and travels up and down his length, teasing his tip until he finds himself moaning.

The strokes come faster as Pepper begins to feel her muscles contract with the coming release. Her mouth opens. Her eyes close. Her head flies back as wave after wave of pleasure courses through her. She doesn't even realize she's screaming for God and could not tell you whether it's meant as a general cry or one directed to Thor. Then she hears Tony's voice.

"Yes! You gorgeous god you!" Then comes a series of expletives as the billionaire's seed shoots into Thor's open hand. It's only as he starts to calm down that he noticies Pepper's hand on the god's cock. His hand joins hers, and together they stroke and fondle until Thor drops onto his back. Then Tony concentrates on the testicles and anus as Pepper continues to stroke the engorged dick. The god is thrusting into her hand as he grabs at the sheets below him.

"My dear Midgardians! How well you treat me! How-" He ejaculates with a roar. Tony and Pepper collapse on top of him, breathless and spent. That is how they sleep, their bodies naked and entwined, their thoughts wonderfully empty.

xxx

Logan is looking into the brown eyes below him, waiting for the moment they become tinged with green.

He was buying lubricant when he found the red, white, and blue dildo he gave to Steve, so this time entering Bruce was more comfortable for the scientist. Logan has been enjoying the feel of Dr. Banner around him for a while now. They started off slow but hard, the Canadian's favorite way. It is quickly becoming the scientist's favorite way, too.

It's been so long since Bruce has been able to truly enjoy sex. Even now, he's a little nervous that Hulk will decide to make an appearance. Somehow, Logan knows when those nerves come, and the gruff man speaks soothingly to the green beast to keep him at bay.

"It's all right. Hulk knows he'll get ta play soon," Logan purrs between thrusts. He pushes in again. "Enjoy it, Sweetheart."

And Bruce does enjoy it. He allows himself to relax during the pauses. Then when Logan Pushes into him, he moves his hips to meet the Canadian. It feels incredible. His hands cling to the strong shoulders above him. His breaths turn to grunts then moans. His back arches as a wave of pleasure shoots through him.

"Found it," Logan notes with a grin.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

The sarcasm is countered with another forceful thrust against Bruce's prostate, making the scientist's mouth open with a strangled moan. When he closes his eyes to concentrate on the sensation, he's told to keep them open.

"They're fucking beautiful when you come."

"How?" he manages to ask before another groan escapes his throat.

"Green halo." He starts moving faster, trying to make the moment happen sooner. Then Logan changes his mind and slows down. He wants to feel this for as long as possible.

"Green?" The word is barely a whisper. And then he finds himself lifting his head and kissing the bearded man with a hunger and ferocity he didn't realize he was capable of. A part of him wonders if this is Hulk's influence. Bruce's tongue pushes into the warm mouth, so open and welcoming.

Logan pulls back and speeds up again. His cock is throbbing for its release. "Hold on," he commands with a slight baring of his teeth. Then he begins to go faster until there is no pause between thrusts. A low growl radiates from his throat as the brown eyes beneath him begin to get that green tinge around the edges. That only spurs the mutant on, and he continues pounding into Bruce relentlessly.

The scientist's cock is rubbing against the strip of hair on Logan's stomach. The added friction is increasing the pleasure coursing through his body. "Oh, God! Oh! Yeeessss!" Semen shoots onto their skin, and he feels his ass getting filled as the mutants comes with a deep growl.

Logan smiles down at his lover. "You are beautiful."

"So you told Phil."

The mutant grimaces and rolls off of Bruce. "We gotta talk about this already?"

"Why would you even go there with him?"

"'Cause I wanted him ta know you're better off without him."

That doesn't really answer the question. "Why? What do you care?"

"He was rude to Steve and to you."

"So, what, you were defending my honor?"

Logan turns to look at Bruce as his hand caresses the doctor's cheek. "He was rude ta me. Called me primitive. Wanted him to know primitive has its advantages."

"It certainly does," he admits. He studies the face of the man who has so quickly changed his life. "I'm a private person."

"Same here."

Bruce nods then looks away.

Logan gets the idea. "And I'm just Steve's friend and nothin' to you, right?" The thought actually kind of hurts.

"No one knew about Phil and me, and we dated for several weeks. I've been with you two days, and at least four people know already." He's not sure what that means, but he needed to say it anyway. "That already puts you way ahead of him," he notes.

"I been ahead of him since the mountains."

"Yes, you have." Bruce kisses his lover gently. "It isn't that I'm embarrassed or anything. I just…like keeping you to myself…and Steve and Loki," he corrects.

"And Phil and Natasha," Logan adds.

"See? Our little fling is already getting more complicated."

"Who said this fling was little?"

xxx

Clint is watching and feeling Natasha fuck him as he lies on her bed. It's nicer, more intimate than their earlier coupling against the wall. He feels like more than just a dick as she moves. He feels like she knows he's there. His hands travel up her torso. He feels the movement of her muscles as she rides him back and forth.

Natasha closes her eyes and moves harder. Her breathing gets heavier as she forces herself up and down Clint's cock.

"Look at me," Hawkeye commands. " want you looking at me not thinking of them."

Her eyes open and look directly into his. "You should be thanking them," she notes. "You wouldn't be here right now if not for them." She puts her hand on his chest and continues to glide herself over him.

"So the thought of them together turns you on more than I do?"

Her mind returns to the roof and the sight of Steve fucking Loki. She moves with more purpose. "Tonight? Yes."

"Jesus, Tasha. You could at least try to lie to me."

She puts her fingers into his mouth. "We promised to always tell each other the truth."

Clint gently pulls her hand away from his lips. "I know."

"So stop pretending it matters." A smile graces her lips as an idea forms. She licks her lips. "You know Loki can change into a woman, right?" Tasha sees the question in his eyes. "If it helps, think of them as Stephanie and Lady Loki."

"You trying to get me out of the mood?"

"Close your eyes. Now imagine…think of them like Betty and Veronica…from The Archies," she adds when she sees the scowl of confusion. "Steve is Betty, blond and sweet, the good girl. Loki is Veronica, the hot racy brunette. Now imagine them fucking." She sees the smile on his lips and knows she's getting through. "Now who's in control?"

"Veronica. Racy Veronica is making sweet Betty feel so good," he says as he begins to move beneath her, meeting her thrusts with ones of his own.

"You're wrong. Betty is in control. Sweet, innocent Betty is fucking Veronica against the wall. She's ramming her fingers into her." Tasha moves faster. Her voice is getting breathy. "And Loki…Veronica is begging for more. But instead of going faster, giving her more, Steve…Betty stops." And here Tasha stops to make her point

"Fuck. Tasha."

"Stope trying to move." She lets the pause lengthen. The spy bites her lip as the lack of movement becomes too much to bare. "Can you hear Loki…Veronica begging? Can you see the power in Steve's…Betty's eyes?"

"Fuck, Tasha. Move already." His voice is strained with frustration.

Her hips begin to travel back and forth, back and forth. They both moan softly in relief. The speed picks up quickly. Clint is pushing his hips up to meet her.

"So is it that they're men or that Steve is the one in charge?"

"Both." She groans quietly as her flesh becomes more sensitive. Tasha's entire body begins to move. She's getting very close, tantalizingly close. "And that Loki submits to it, wants it, begs for it." Her back arches. "They way I want you right now."

Hazel eyes question her silently. He doesn't understand what she means by those last words.

Tahsa knows what she wants and how dangerous it is for her to want it. Her breathing is labored. She's trembling not just with the coming orgasm but with the uncertainty of the words she is about to say. "Fuck me. Flip me onto my back, and fuck me…please."

He sees the desire and the vulnerability in her eyes. Clint pulls her body forward so that her chest is against his. Then he turns them over so that he's on top. He grabs her thight to get better leverage. As he pups in and out of her, he hears small chiking sounds coming from her throat. It only fuels his desire. He presses his lips to hers, snakes his tongue into her mouth. She moans softly.

Tasha's hips begin to buck up as her body tenses. She trembles slightly each time his cock brushes against the sensitive spot. Her fingernails claw at his back, wanting him closer, deeper, harder. Her head arches back as a silent scream tears from her open mouth. Her body is crashing into his as it convulses in pleasure.

"Fuck yes!" Clint continues thrusting into her as his semen shoots into the condom in continual bursts. "Fuck," he says again through his orgasm.

Then they are breathless and only beginning to come down. Clint lifts his head just enough to look at her face. They smile at each other.

"I'm confused," he says. "Does this make me the Betty of this relationship?"

"You _are_ blond," she observes. "And I believe my resume is worse than yours."

Hawkeye moves a lock of red hair from her face. "You can be Betty whenever you want. I happen to like you being Betty. I like you being Natasha, too. But I can't deny I like being on top for once."

The spy smiles up at him. "It was a nice change to not have to do all the work," she teases.

There is a moment of silence as they enjoy the comfort each other brings.

Finally, Clint wonders aloud, "Am I staying or going?"

She runs her fingers across his brow and down his cheek. "Staying."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, but it has been a while. Thank you for your patience. I hope the extra smut was pleasing and made up for the long wait. And please let me know if there are any spelling or punctuation mistakes.

A while ago, Sat-Isis wondered if Clint ever "puts the femmeslash goggles on and imagines Lady Loki and Miss America". Thanks to Natasha, he does. And I imagine he'll be doing that more in the future, even if I don't actually write it here.

And thank you again for reading and reviewing and providing input and ideas. You all are the best. The BEST I tell you!

Oh, and for those of you who may read my smut on the mart/metro/subway, know that this week I've been writing on it. It's been an interesting experience, partly because I'm used to driving to and from work and partly because it makes me feel all naughty as I write it amongst strangers. *blushes*

On a side note, if you are ever in Singapore, the zoo is pretty awesome. I got to see monkeys and bats up close with no barrier between us. And the bats peed on themselves while hanging upside down. That part was kind of gross actually. But still…bats!

Until next time…


	50. To Remember

**Pairings:** Steve & Loki (explicit), Loki & Svadilfari, Loki & Sigyn, Loki & Angrboda, Logan & Bruce, Bruce & Phil, Phil & Jackie, Natasha & Clint

**A/N: **Steve is about to sing again. The song is So In Love by Cole Porter. (On YouTube, search for Ella Fitzgerald sings So in Love by Cole Porter) Also, things are about to get a bit angsty. But then there is strip poker.

* * *

Steve wakes up. It's dark. He can hear and feel Loki's heart beating against his cheek. The deep, steady breaths let the artist know that Loki is still asleep. He moves away just so that he can look at his lover's face. It is a gorgeous face.

He wants to kiss those perfect lips but is afraid that would wake up the Trickster. So he continues to watch while his fingers lightly trace the outline of the god's mouth.

Softly, mostly to himself, Steve begins to sing in a whisper. "Strange, dear, but true, dear, When I'm close to you, dear, The stars fill the sky. So in love with you am I. Even without you My arms fold about you. You know, darling, why. So in love with you am I."

He had intended to stop there but finds himself continuing on to the bridge. "In love with the night mysterious, The night when you first were there. In love with my joy delirious When I knew that you might care." The next verse rings true enough that Steve feels his heart tighten a little. "So taunt me and hurt me, deceive me, desert me. I'm yours till I die. So in love with you am I...am I."

"Deceive you?" Loki's voice says. "Of course. Desert you? Never." He opens his eyes. "As for the taunting and hurting, I do believe that's _to_ me not _by_ me."

"Sorry, Kitten. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't be. This is now my second favorite way to be woken up."

"And the first?"

Loki leans in and gently places a kiss on his lover's lips. "Do you really need to ask?" He looks at the blond he has come to love so completely it frightens him. He sees the apprehension and concern in the blue eyes. "Is it your father?"

"I can't...I had a sister I knew nothing about. I don't want to believe that he just could abandon her like that."

The words sting Loki though he knows that was not their intention. "Perhaps he had his reasons."

"Like what? What could possibly be a good reason for abandoning your child?"

A great sadness comes into the god's eyes as memories come unbidden. "Perhaps they were taken from him. Perhaps if he didn't allow it they would have been destroyed. Perhaps he had already lost one child and could not bear to see the suffering of the other." The tears come suddenly as thoughts of his children burn in his chest. He turns his head and looks up at the dark ceiling.

"Loki?" Steve rests his hand on the god's shoulder. It is obvious they are no longer talking about his father. "How much of the myths are true?"

Shoulders shrug as green eyes refuse to look anywhere but above.

"How many children do you have?"

"Six were born. One is definitely...dead. One is in Odin's stable. One fled. The rest were taken. They said it was for the best. They said I could not be trusted with the responsibility after..." Green eyes plead to his lover. "It wasn't true. And even if it were, they should have hurt me not them. I wanted to stop it. I tried every argument, every bit of flattery, but they would have none of it. What more could I have done?"

"Nothing, Kitten," he assumes. He talks gently. "The one in Odin's stable, that's Sleipnir, right?" A nod tells him it is true. "And the one who passed, that's...Nara? No, Narfi."

"You have studied me?"

"Wanted to know exactly what I was getting into."

"And yet you still continued."

"Of course I did. As far as I could tell, you were always just a Trickster and never truly evil...not until New Mexico." It's a partial lie, but the artist figures there is more to the Baldur story than what he read.

"Yes, well, I had just found out I was a monster. I had to play my part."

Steve emphasizes his words carefully. "You are not a monster. I wouldn't fall in love with a monster."

"Do you know what happened to the rest of my children?" He expects the Captain does not.

Steve goes through what he's learned, keeping his words and tone as passive as possible. Some of it is pretty cruel, and he hopes those will prove to be untrue.

According to the myths, Sleipnir was Loki's first, the result of becoming a mare and coupling with a stallion in order for Asgard to not lose a bet. The next two were Vali and Narfi. They were a product of Loki's marriage to Sigyn. Steve pauses, waiting for Loki to correct him. When the god says nothing, the artist continues. As punishment for something Loki had done, Vali was turned into a wolf. Then he killed and ate Narfi. Vali ran away never to be heard from again. "Narfi's remains were used to tie you to some rocks." Steve has sometimes wondered if that's why Loki wants to be tied up.

Last are Fenrir, Jormungand, and Hel. Those Loki had with a giantess. Steve doesn't remember her name. Fenrir is a wolf and is tied up on an island somewhere so he doesn't bring about Ragnarok, the end of the world. Jormungand is a serpent that Odin threw into the ocean. When he comes out again, it'll be Ragnarok, and he'll poison the sky. Then Thor will kill him before dying himself. Hel is the goddess of death. She rules one of the nine realms. He doesn't remember which.

"And that's all I know," Steve finishes.

"The information on Sleipnir is correct. What happened to Narfi was...was punishment for something I didn't do. Baldur," Loki begins then changes his mind. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that no one believed me...except Thor." He remembers how close he and his brother used to be, remembers how close Narfi and Vali were.

"My poor boys," Loki continues heartbroken. He is glad it is dark. He could not talk about this in the light. "Narfi was always Sigyn's favorite. She blamed me for his death, as everyone did. She blamed Vali, as well, though he had no control over his actions. He was turned back to a child after it was done. Odin was kind enough to make sure he wouldn't remember it." It was a small kindness, too little really. "That night I found Sigyn standing over my boy with a knife in her hand. I struck her and took Vali. I knew even if he didn't remember, everyone else would. It would haunt him for the rest of his days. To protect him, I turned him into a bird and made him fly away. When she learned what I had done, she blamed me, said I was letting Vali get away with fratricide. Some agreed with her. We could no longer look at each other. Our love became ash and blew away. Odin soon annulled our marriage." Another too small kindness.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine how horrible that must have been."

"It is the past. I try not to think of it."

The artist has to ask. "And using the...using the body to tie you up?"

"That is rather gruesome. I have no idea where that would have come from."

Steve is relieved though only just a little. He caresses Loki's neck and cheek lovingly. "The others?"

"Close to your tales, unfortunately. The mother was named Angrboda. She is the one who introduced me to submission, showed me how physical pain could take everything else away. The mourning, the hatred, the disappointment all disappeared. We would meet every so often. She would berate me, whip me, torture me. She was a true sadist and not nearly as kind as you. There were no gentle caresses at the end. She became pregnent. Fenrir was born. He was a fiesty one," Loki remembers with a wistful smile. "But there was a prophecy, and Odin took him away. I know not where. Perhaps your myths are true. I truly hope not."

"And he was a wolf?"

"Yes. Beautiful and strong. And the next child was indeed a serpent. Hearing that it would be the cause of Thor's death, Odin took it to Midgard. Some say he drowned my child. Some say he tossed the young serpent into the ocean where it grew to an enormous size. In all my travels here, I have never seen him. But there is hope that he yet lives.

When Angrboda had Hel, she finally got what she wanted - a female much like her, a girl who would grow powerful and rule. And so my seed was no longer needed. We parted once Hel was born. Angrboda took her. Little did she know all my children are cursed in some way. Odin banished our daughter to the misty land of Niflheim." He remembers his last meeting with the giantess. "Angrboda saw it as a blessing. Hel grew up to rule Helheim within the land of mists," he explains. "I still see it for what it was – a curse, as all my children are cursed."

"Our children won't be," he assures the god.

Loki isn't sure he heard correctly. "Our children?"

"Well, sure. I figure if you can get pregnant as a female horse, you can get pregnant as a female person. Am I wrong?"

Loki's voice is small. "No." His brow furrows, and he suddenly finds it difficult to breath. "You wish to have children with me?"

"Someday. Not now," Steve clarifies. "I'm not ready for a family just yet. But I do want one. I'm pretty darn sure I want one with you."

The god shakes his head. This was supposed to be a lark, a scratching of an itch, a way to get some relief. And then there was love. And now they are talking about children. He doesn't know what to say. "If Asgard were to find out...I could not bare it if anything were to happen to our child...our children."

The artist caresses his lover's cheek. "We don't have to worry about that for a long while yet. I'm not ready. I like having you all to myself. And we'd need a bigger place and maybe less dangerous jobs. And marriage. I'd want to be married first, and I'm just not ready for that yet."

Loki nods. He had never dared to allow himself to even consider the possibility. "Not for some time then," he says more to himself than to his lover. He's trying to choke down the sudden desire to sabotage this. Surely heartbreak now would be better than the loss of another child. "Not for some time," he reminds himself. He need not worry about it yet. He feels a warm pressure on his lips that brings his mind back to the present.

"I love you, Kitten."

The god looks into the blue eyes and sees a multitude of emotions in them. "I apologize. We were talking about your father, and somehow this became about me. Do you wish to speak of him?"

"I really don't." He looks at the god, sees the pain and wants to make it go away. Steve asks in his best imitation of Loki's voice, "Do you know what I do want to talk about, Darling?"

The Trickster smiles at the effort. "What is that, my blond beauty?"

"Absolutely nothing," the artist answers and gives the god a warm kiss. Slowly he coaxes Loki's lips apart and slips his tongue inside.

Their kisses are loving, relaxing, the kind of kisses that accept and welcome. They keep the god in the present, make him grateful for what he has.

Little by little, desire begins to slip in. It starts when Loki runs his fingertips up and down Steve's spine. It escalates when the artist's tongue delves deeper and his teeth rake against the god's lips. Then fingers run through raven hair before traveling down the strong chest. Lips break apart as the Midgardian's mouth concentrates on the neck that is now below him.

"I like talking about nothing," Loki notes with his eyes closed.

Steve hums his agreement and straddles the god. He pulls away, his pupils dilated from lack of light and increase in arousal. He grinds his hips down against the god. Both are beginning to harden.

Loki answers by rolling his hips up.

They grind against each other for several minutes, feeling each other get harder and harder through the thin clothing as they look into each other's eyes. They note each other's reactions, every parting of lips, every partially closed set of eyelids, every furrowed brow, every caught breath.

Eventually it is no longer enough.

Steve pulls on the god's pajama pants, finally getting them off with his lover's help. Then four hand pull down his boxer shorts.

They slowly grind against each other some more. Flesh moves over flesh causing more relished reactions.

Steve kisses Loki, moving his tongue over and around the god's.

The Trickster bucks up suddenly with a moan.

The artist grinds down harder. He releases his lover's mouth just long enough to give one command. "Lightning palm."

It takes a moment for the words to flow into the god's brain and make sense. Then his hands leave Steve's strong back and move to either side of their hips. He summons the lightning, finding it difficult to concentrate with the man above continuing to rub against him.

They both moan when the warm, tingling sensation begins. And then they watch each other coming slowly undone. Their breath increases, becomes audible. Their muscles tense. The lust in their eyes turns to absolute pleasure. They kiss periodically, allowing the want to be felt through lips and tongues.

Steve pushes his hips down harder, creating more friction between their skin and their cocks. He pulls himself away, allowing the feel of the lightning to course through them, bringing them closer to the edge. The he grinds down again, harder than before. Over and over he does this until they come together in gasping moans, the semen coating their stomachs and running onto the bed.

Steve collapses onto Loki, kissing him fervently, thankfully. Then they hold each other and wait for the dawn.

xxx

Steve walks to Natasha's desk. Clint is there talking in a low voice. It is obviously not about work. The soldier can't complain since he isn't there to talk about work, either.

"When you have a moment," he interrupts quietly then turns to walk away.

Natasha stands immediately. "I've got time."

The Captain wasn't expecting that. In fact, he was relieved that he'd be able to put off the invite for a while. He asks her slowly if she is sure. She tells him she is, and Clint doesn't protest.

They walk to an open conference room.

"What is it, Cap?"

"Um." He can already feel himself turning red. "Logan is throwing his own poker party tonight...smaller than last night's." He clears his throat. "It's just going to be him, Bruce, Loki, and myself...and you if you'd like to come."

She says nothing just looks at him. She knows there must be something else.

"You don't have to come if you already have plans."

"I don't have plans."

"Oh." He can feel the heat in his cheeks. "Well it won't be...It's, um..."

She lets him stammer for a bit before finally saying, "Spit it out, Captain."

"We're playing strip poker," he finally says in a rush.

Her eyebrow shoots up. "Did you say strip poker?" She watches him give a series of tiny nods, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. "You and Loki and Bruce and Logan," she says slowly.

"And you if you'd like to come."

"Why me?"

He tells her it was Loki's idea and that Logan agreed, thought it would make it more fun. Steve quickly adds that she doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to.

"What time and where?"

His eyes widen in surprise before giving her the name of Logan's hotel and the Canadian's phone number. "I'll let him know you'll be joining us so he can give you the room number and the time."

"Thanks. And thanks for inviting me. Can't wait to see all of you with your clothes off." She feels a little guilty about that last statement when she sees a new shade of red grace the Captain's cheeks.

xxx

Bruce, Tony, and Loki have been working on the antidote to Doom's serum. The results are not promising so far. They've taken another sample of Loki's blood for testing. Now they are sitting around brainstorming possible solutions. It is an interesting collaboration - scientists and sorcerer. They are actually enjoying it. In fact, they continue brainstorming through lunch.

It's time to put one theory to the test. They set up the experiment and wait.

Bruce's phone rings. He looks at the caller ID - Logan. He answers the phone and walks away from the other men in the room.

Logan's voice comes through the receiver. "Bike's fixed."

Bruce finds that he's a bit disappointed. Logan will be leaving soon, and he was hoping they'd have more time together. "Oh."

"We can go to the mountains tomorrow."

Brown eyes look at Loki who is staring at the machine, hope in his green eyes. "Um."

"You don't wanna."

"No. I mean yes, I wanna. It's just that we're working on this thing."

Loki feels eyes on him and looks at Bruce. He tilts his head in a question before walking over. Tony is too busy fiddling with a virtual model to notice.

"Bike's fixed," the scientist explains.

Loki holds out his hand for the phone. As soon as Bruce gives it to him, he holds it to his ear. "What's the problem?" He listens for a moment. "Ah, yes. I see. Well of course you must go." He looks at the doctor. "Stark will be here to help me. It will give me a chance to tease him mercilessly."

"No teasing me mercilessly," Tony's voice orders from across the room.

"Of course," Loki says into the phone. He hands it back to Bruce, who puts the receiver to his ear.

Logan's voice comes immediately. "No excuses, Sweetheart."

"No excuses," Bruce repeats. "How long do you think we'll be gone?"

"As long as ya want. Consider it your vacation," the Canadian says as Loki holds up one finger and mouths 'one week'.

"Um, a week? Is that too long?"

"Sounds perfect. See ya tonight. Oh, and tell Kitten Natasha's joining us."

Loki is grinning at him when he hangs up.

"Tasha's in," Bruce says quietly, making Loki grin even more.

"What's gonna take a week?" Tony asks.

"Um, I'm going camping."

That peaks billionaire's attention. "Where? With who?"

"Steve's friend. He's a real outdoorsy guy." Bruce shrugs. "He said he was going after his motorcycle got fixed. I thought it sounded like fun, and he invited me to go with him."

Tony studies his friend for a long minute. He's trying to determine if there is more to this than he's being told. He looks at Loki next. "You okay with this?"

The god shrugs nonchalantly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you want this antidote," he says as he waves his hand in the general direction of the machine running the current round of tests.

"Sometimes one needs a break in order to achieve a breakthrough."

"That's pretty good. Did you just make that up?"

Loki shrugs again and walks away.

"Camping? Really?"

"What. I like the outdoors."

"I never said you didn't." There is silence for a moment. "A whole week?"

Bruce gets a little indignant. "I deserve a vacation, too."

"Weren't you in hiding for, like, years?"

"Yes. And I miss it. Didn't have to deal with you for one thing," he says wryly. "You should hope I don't go back into hiding for another decade."

"Nah. You'd miss me too much."

"Would I?" Bruce sighs. "Well, maybe a little," he admits against his will.

"And where did you go, Princess?" Tony asks when Loki returns.

"Bathroom if you must know. Must I check in with you every time I wish to relieve my bladder?"

"Maybe."

"I shall endeavor to remember that." It's obvious that he has no intention of doing anything of the sort.

xxx

Agent Maria Hill calls Captain Rogers and Agents Barton and Romanoff into an impromptu meeting. The analysts have started consolidating the files Loki took from Hydra. Agent Hill has the first set of information, and it is up to the Avengers to help devise a plan to stop them once and for all.

They have the targets and the plans of attack. The also have some of the Hydra cells identified.

The first few hours are spent breaking apart Hydra's tactics, finding the weaknesses in their plans.

"Wait," the Captain says, the weariness of examining plans to cripple America making him rethink things. "Do we really want it to get that far? Or does it make more sense to start taking out cells?"

"If we wait, we can see who else is supplying Hydra with weapons," Black Widow notes.

Hawkeye examines the expertise that the enemy will need. "Do we have anyone on the inside that can position themselves to get in on this?"

"Not sure," she replies. "I can check with Covert Ops."

The super soldier nods his approval. Then something catches his eye. "They have someone at this power station."

"What? You sure?"

"Look at this." He shows the agents the schematic. "They're planning to go through here. The only way to access that area is with some major security clearance."

"Couldn't they just shoot their way in?" Clint notes.

"They could, but it wouldn't get them far." Steve explains what he means.

Black Widow sits back. "They've got someone on the inside. Nice work, Cap."

"We should inform Hill," Clint notes.

"You do it, Barton. Rogers and I have somewhere to be."

"Oh, yeah?" He's intrigued.

"It's an art thing," she tells him. "An appreciation of the male form. You wouldn't be interested."

Steve keeps his eyes on the schematics and papers in front of him.

"Is Loki going?"

The artist can't help but smile. But he keeps his eyes down. "He does appreciate anatomy. It was actually his idea to invite Tasha. He thought she'd appreciate it."

"Oh so some gay thing?"

Natasha answers as Steve's jaw clenches at the archer's words. "No, Neanderthal. It's an art thing. It just happens to deal with the male form. You're welcome to come if you want."

The Captain looks up then. "It'll be mainly works from the classical period. You know, when men competed against each other in the nude, their bodies representing the ideal form...muscles and sinews exposed and celebrated through the captured moment."

"Yeah, sounds swell. But, uh, I already got plans."

"Too bad. So you'll tell Hill?" Black Widow stares with a tiny bit of interest.

"Yeah, sure. No problem."

Tasha gets up, causing Steve to do the same. They leave the room. "Sorry about Clint," she mutters. "He's not the most enlightened guy in the world."

"At least he wasn't telling me I'm betraying my country or going to hell...or to stop seeing Loki. It actually kind of felt like progress. Better than Coulson's reaction would have been, anyway."

"Phil is just...He'll come around," she assures him.

Steve shrugs. "We're meeting Loki and Bruce at the hotel. Bruce wants to avoid Tony's curiosity."

"Don't we all."

xxx

Bruce takes a small bag of clothes and a razor, telling Tony that he and Logan are leaving early in the morning from Steve's place. The billionaire is intrigued but says nothing. Logan probably hates the city. It wouldn't be beyond the realm of possibility for him to want to avoid it.

Loki and Bruce take the subway to Brooklyn and arrive at the hotel after Steve and Natasha. Logan takes the bag from his lover and gives a wink. He turns to the god. "Hey there, Kitten. Thanks for convincin' him to go."

"My pleasure, Wolvie."

"Does everyone call you Kitten now?" Tasha is curious.

"Only Steve and Logan have permission."

"So how do I get on that list?"

He smiles playfully. "First, you must give me a name to call you."

"Actually," Steve corrects as he wraps an arm around Loki's waist, "you just call him that. If you're still alive and unharmed 30 seconds later, you're on the list."

Loki sighs in mock exasperation. "Must you give away all my secrets?"

Steve apologizes and kisses the god's cheek.

Logan hands a beer to Bruce and one to Loki and suggests the get started.

The artist looks around. "Um maybe we should be sure we're wearing the same amount of clothes. You know...just to be fair."

Only Steve would think of that. He does a mental count of his own clothing: 2 shoes, 2 socks, trousers, boxers, shirt, undershirt, and belt for a total of 9. He looks at Loki and does another mental count: 2 shoes, 2 socks, jeans, shirt totaling 6. "Yeah, see, I have nine items, and Loki only has six. That gives me an advantage."

"I see two. But three?" Natasha questions.

Steve explains, "No underwear."

Loki turns to the spy. "Really, Natasha, didn't you notice that during last night's performance?" He gives her a smirk before turning to his lover. "What do you propose, Darling?"

"We choose a number and all start out with that."

Everyone else does their own mental count. Tasha, Bruce, and Logan all have eight items on.

"Eight it is," Steve notes and takes off his belt. He turns to Loki. "Brown 3-piece pinstripe with white shirt. No tie."

"As you wish," Loki replies with a smile as light surrounds his body and transforms his clothes.

Everyone is a little taken aback by the exchange. It's obvious Steve has 'dressed' Loki before, and they can't help but wonder about the circumstances.

The artist cocks his head as he examines the results. "Make the pinstriping and the shirt a forest green." More light comes as the changes are made. "Perfect," he breathes with a small smile and a lustful gaze.

Logan rolls his eyes. "Just kiss 'im and get it over with."

Steve complies happily, taking Loki's bottom lip between his own.

"Hey, Kitten, when you're done sucking you boyfriend's face, do ya mind setting us up proper?

The god holds up is finger as he continues to kiss the artist. Finally they break apart. He smiles contentedly and uses his magic to transform some of the hotel's furniture into a card table and five chairs.

The five of them sit. Bruce, ever the pragmatist, asks about dinner. Tasha lets him know they ordered room service. It should arrive soon. Then they go over the rules.

The game is Five Card Draw. Dealer chooses any wild cards. Loser takes off one article of clothing. No one can fold. Last one with clothes on wins.

Sounds simple enough, but it makes Bruce and Steve a bit nervous. "So when we lose the last bit of clothing, we have to take it off even though we can't play anymore?" The soldier wants to be sure he understands.

Natasha smiles. "That's how I've always played it. And you can't put anything back on until someone wins the entire game."

Bruce and Steve exchange an apprehensive look. The scientist gives a little laugh. "You'd think I'd be used to being naked around people."

"Different circumstances," Steve notes. "This isn't exactly the kind of naked we're used to being."

"Ya ain't chickening out on me, are ya?" Logan's eyes hold a definite dare. "You're gonna be naked a lot this week, Banner. Ya should get used to it."

Bruce licks his lips and blushes slightly. "Guess you have a point." He grabs the deck of cards and starts to shuffle. "Deuces wild," he tells them as he deals out the cards.

As luck would have it, Bruce loses the hand. He removes his jacket and drapes it over his chair. Steve loses the next hand and takes off his left shoe.

When Tasha loses next, she takes off her shirt, revealing a black demicut bra that accentuates her breasts. It's a strategy. She knows at least half of the men in the room also like women. And the way the other two are now looking at her, she suspects they do, too. It should be a good distraction, hopefully causing some of them to lose a hand or two on accident. She notices the super soldier staring at the table.

"Steve?"

His eyes flit to hers, then down at her chest, then back to her eyes. He is ever so slightly red and trying so hard to keep his eyes up.

"It's okay to look," she tells him. "That's kind of why we're all here. I don't mind. Really. I'm sure Loki doesn't mind, either."

Loki confirms by saying he can look as long as there is no touching. Green eyes linger over the red-head's chest.

Blue eyes slowly dip down and take in the site of the breasts within their black cups. The artist swallows then moves his gaze back to the woman's face.

"Well?" she wonders.

"You're very attractive, ma'am...Tasha," he corrects.

"Thank you, Steve. You're not so bad yourself. My deal." She takes the cards.

There's a knock on the door. Room service has arrived. As the hotel worker rolls in the trolly, he wonders how he can get a beautiful girl to sit half-naked and play cards with him and his buddies.

xxx

Bruce is down to his boxers and trousers. Loki has on trousers, his shirt and vest. Steve is in his boxers and undershirt. Tasha has on her underwear, a pair of skinny jeans, and two socks. Logan is in his a-shirt, jeans, and tighty-whiteys.

The god's finger traces the edge of the super soldier's sleeve. Blue eyes watch the digit as it travels back and forth.

"Stop."

The finger halts just over the bicep.

"Gettin' a little turned on there, Rogers?" Logan asks as he watches Bruce deal the next hand.

"It just...It feels intimate." It sounds so stupid when he says it.

Natasha translates. "That would be a yes."

Loki pulls his hand away and concentrates on his cards.

In the end Natasha takes off a sock.

"So, Tasha, you play this game often?" Steve asks to change the subject.

"Every couple of years or so."

Bruce asks if she has ever played with anyone they know.

"Played with Barton, Coulson, and Hill once. That was interesting."

The scientist is surprised. "Philly?"

"It was a particularly boring assignment."

"Philly?" Steve asks. "Since when did Agent Coulson become Philly?"

"Since we started dating." Bruce sees the surprise and flash of anger. "I thought Loki had told you," he explains slowly by way of apology.

"I was going to," the god assures them. "It slipped my mind. There were other…more important items to discuss."

Steve is still trying to work out what he just heard. "You…You dated Phil Coulson."

"Yes. Just for a little while."

"But you dated."

"Yes."

"You…a man…dated Phil Coulson…a man."

Bruce furrows his brow. "I didn't think that mattered."

"Apparently it matters to him," Steve sharply replies.

"We weren't entirely sober when it started, but yeah." Bruce isn't exactly sure why he told them that detail.

The Captain gets up and walks to the window. "That…hypocrite," he snarls.

"Darling? Why is this so important?"

Steve turns, his eyes full of anger. "It's important, because that…" He struggles for the word. "That…"

"Ass?" Loki offers.

"That _ass_ kept telling me I needed to find a nice girl. He said you weren't good enough and I needed a nice, pretty girl. I thought it was just him being…a guy…looking at the world through…"

"A heterosexual lens?" Bruce offers.

"Yeah. I figured he only liked women and so he wanted me to only like women, too. Which is fine. But if he dated you…?" He shakes his head in frustration. "That…two-bit low-down hypocrite."

Bruce feels a need to defend Phil. "If it matters any, I don't think he was ever very comfortable with me. I mean, he went back to Jackie as soon as she contacted him."

"He dumped you?!" Steve is appalled.

"Well…It wasn't exactly working out anyway."

"Don't defend him, damn it!" He turns around, trying to control his anger. He feels a comforting hand gliding up and down his arm.

"Darling, he's a fool. It's his loss, and it doesn't concern us."

The artist turns and gives his lover a disbelieving look. "Doesn't concern us? Of course it does."

"What I mean is that his opinion doesn't matter."

Logan pipes up. "The guy 's an ass. He proved that last night."

"The guy," Natasha says, "is one of our best agents. And he is a friend." She turns to Steve. "I'm sorry that this is upsetting you so much. But I think Phil's message to you was about finding someone other than Loki."

"His message was about finding a girl. It was pretty damn obvious."

The spy shrugs. "You're Captain America. You're supposed to be old-fashioned, a throwback to a simpler America. For many that means heterosexual."

"And racist? Should I be racist, too? How about a smoker or someone who drinks throughout the entire day? Or someone who thinks women like you should be in the home and not working and certainly not fighting in combat."

Tasha holds up her hands in surrender. "Point taken, Captain. No one here disagrees with you."

Loki tries to ease the anger. "He doesn't matter, Darling. You and I are all that matters."

Steve scowls. "I want you to become an Avenger. He can make that very difficult."

"I did stab him in the back, Darling. Him making it difficult was always a given."

Logan takes the deck of cards and starts to shuffle. "Forget about him. Come back and play some cards." He gives a smirk. "We all want to see you with that shirt off."

The Trickster caresses the artist's neck. "We can discuss this later." When the blue eyes that turn to him still blaze with anger, he adds, "You can use me later." He leans in and whispers into Steve's ear. "You can punish me for his hypocrisy when we get home." He pulls back and gives his lover a calming, hopeful smile. "Agreed?"

"You sure, Kitten? I might…"

"I'm sure. Now let's return so that you can lose and show off that glorious chest of yours. Then they will all be jealous of me."

Steve nods and allows Loki to guide him back to the table.

xxx

Bruce and Steve are only in their boxers. Loki is in his trousers and shirt. Natasha had a string of bad luck and is in her bra and panties. Logan is in his briefs.

There is a very good chance that the next hand will leave someone naked.

Steve deals nervously. "Jacks are wild," he calls as he places the cards face down in front of each player.

There are a couple of lip corners that move but no major giveaways.

Natasha and Loki ask for three cards. Logan asks for one. Bruce asks for two. Steve takes one.

They reveal their cards. Natasha sighs. Her hands move up her back and unfasten her bra. The straps move down her arms. She places the black cloth over the back of her chair and grabs the deck of cards. She can feel their eyes on her, though Bruce and Steve try to be discreet.

"Nice rack," Logan notes, handing her his and Bruce's cards.

"Thanks." She looks at Steve with a very serious expression. "No touching."

His eyes grow big with horror and embarrassment. "I wasn't. I swear."

She grins. "I know." Natasha shuffles the deck then begins to deal.

Everyone is topless except Loki, and they all steal glances at each other as they examine their cards. They all take two cards except for Bruce who only needs one. In the end, Loki slowly unbuttons his shirt. They are all looking at him. He figures he'll make a bit of a production out of it.

"Need help there, Kitten?" Logan asks as he watches more and more of the flesh getting revealed.

Steve throws his friend a warning glance. "Any help comes from me."

Natasha laughs. "Wow, it just got all alpha in here."

The shirt comes slowly off the muscled shoulders. Loki throws the shirt at the Canadian. "Here, Wolvie. You may smell it if you like."

Logan sniffs the shirt then throws it back. "Bruce smells better."

Steve grabs the shirt and also gives it a sniff. He looks at the Trickster. "Smells like art."

The words make Loki's breath catch. "I've missed art."

"Punishment first. Art later," Steve declares.

Loki and Natasha both lick their lips.

Logan takes the deck. He takes his time shuffling, allowing everyone to take a nice long look at each other's chests. "Only one thing on each of us. Someone's naked after this."

The hand is dealt. Cards are exchanged then revealed.

"Damn," Loki exhales. He stands and unfastens his trousers. They drop to the floor. He picks them up and drapes them over his chair with the rest of his clothes. "Are we making a production of it, or shall I simply sit back down."

"Give us a twirl at least," Tasha requests. "Show us your ass."

The Trickster raises his arms out to his sides and gives a slow turn. He bows and then sits.

"Nu-un," Logan grunts. "Sit away from the table. That way we can see you ain't playin'."

The chair is scooted back, and Loki sits with his arms behind his head, perfectly content in his nakedness.

Steve tries not to look. He's afraid if he looks, he'll become aroused. The soldier does not want that to happen here.

Bruce deals next and ends up losing. He stands and pushes down his boxers. His movements are very efficient as he picks them up, moves his chair back, and sits back down. Loki makes him stand back up and turn around, too. When the scientist is back in his seat, he plays with the cotton fabric in his hands.

Natasha is smiling happily. "Your deal, Cap." Her smile continues when Logan loses. She and Loki both watch carefully as he stands and takes off his white cotton briefs while Bruce keeps glancing at him.

Wolverine throws out his arms. "Enjoy the show." He makes the single turn.

"Is there singing and dancing?" Loki asks playfully.

"Depends on the audience, Bub." He pulls his chair back and sits, legs open, body leaning forward.

"Looks like just you and me, Cap," Tasha notes as she grabs the deck. She is kind of sorry this is coming to a close. To compensate, she makes sure to shuffle the cards really, really well as her eyes dart to each of the four men. Maria is going to be so fucking jealous when she hears about this. The spy will of course have to edit some things…like why Bruce is there. But she can use the story the scientist gave to Tony. And Tasha can pretend that the strip poker was her idea when they got back to the apartment after the art exhibit. Yeah, Maria is going to be insanely jealous.

The spy deals cards to Steve and herself. She picks up her hand and sees a pair of eights, an Ace of spades, a five of diamonds, and a four of clubs. She keeps the eights. Steve gets three cards, too. She gets back a three of diamonds, a king of hearts, and a nine of hearts. Not great, but maybe he doesn't have much either.

She puts down her cards. Steve puts down his. He has three Queens. He wins.

Tasha stands and takes a step back. She hooks her thumbs into the waistband of the black bikini bottoms and pushes them down to reveal a perfectly manicured triangle of pubic hair.

She steps out of the underwear and bends at the knees to pick them up. When she stands back up, she's twirling the cloth around her finger. "Good game, Steve. And it's still okay to look." She turns around slowly.

He stands up and offers her his hand. "Good game." They shake.

Loki comes up and wraps an arm around Steve's waist. "Well, my consolation is that I'll get to see you naked later tonight."

The artist finds his lover's waist and rests his hand on the god's hip. "Punishment first," he reminds his lover.

"I'm…curious," Natasha admits. "About the punishment."

"Your spy work hasn't needed you to learn about it?" Steve isn't sure if he's surprised or not.

"No. Not really," she half-lies. "I'm thinking that kind of knowledge could come in handy for a future assignment."

"Darling, I do believe she is asking for permission to watch."

"To learn," she corrects. "I want to learn, to understand."

Bruce is watching her face, trying to determine if her interest is truly academic.

Logan smiles. The Steve Rogers he used to know would not have even considered it. Hell, he wouldn't have been in a position to consider it. But now here is the Captain struggling to decide if the red-head should be allowed in or not.

When Steve does answer, it is slowly. "If you're there, I don't know if we'll be able to be ourselves or not. I can't be worried about what you think of us. Not tonight."

"Some other time perhaps?"

He decides to give her a bit of hope. "Perhaps. Assuming Loki is okay with it."

The God of Mischief shrugs his shoulders. "Perhaps," he agrees.

Natasha nods, allowing her eyes to travel over the couple's bodies. She smiles then looks at the newer couple. Logan is drinking a beer and watching Bruce put away the cards. She runs her eyes over them, too, and wonders if Clint would like some company.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, Clint. You are getting the benefits of Natasha's newfound delights. For those of you who play strip poker and don't play by those rules, I hope you don't mind the differences. The rules came from Natasha and Logan.

I know many of you have asked and wondered about the possibility of children. The beginning of this chapter owes much to you and to FireChildSlytherin5 who thought "Steve should ask Loki about the Norse myths to see how correct they are.."

And Steve's reaction to Phil & Bruce was helped by charlotte. eliot. 3 who knew Steve would be super pissed when he found out. (Sorry, Brill-disguise1. There will be more punishment before we get back to art. But the art is coming. I promise!)

Thank you, all!


	51. To Take

**Pairings: **Logan & Bruce, Steve & Loki (explicit), Natasha & Clint

Bruce bends down to put on his boxers. He figures someone ought to start putting clothes back on.

"Hold on there, Sweetheart." Logan gives him a wolfish smile. "Who said you could cover up?"

The scientist looks around at everyone. They are all now looking at him. "The game 's over," he notes.

Steve comes to his rescue. "We should probably get going." He gets his undershirt and begins to put it on.

"Fine," Logan says. "Don't mean Bruce has to cover up." He turns to the man with the soulful brown eyes. "You're stayin' anyway."

"Now, now, Wolvie," Loki chastises playfully. "It's obvious Bruce would be much more comfortable in his boxers with us around. We've all gotten to see his…assets. And you can still get them off easily when we leave." He turns. "Dr. Banner, please feel free to put on your boxers."

Bruce has mixed feelings as he thanks the Trickster.

Logan continues to sit in the nude as the others put their clothes back on. He watches them silently letting his gaze linger here and there though usually on Natasha. However, Steve and Loki do get appreciated as well.

They say their good-byes, the Captain surprised and slightly reluctant to admit to how much fun it was.

"I'd like a rematch when you and Bruce get back," Natasha tells the Canadian.

"Count on it, Red."

As she, Steve, and Loki ride down the elevator, Tasha pulls out her phone and sends Clint a text. 'Busy?'

The phone vibrates with his answer. 'Maybe'

Her thumbs glide over the screen. 'Want company?' She looks up and sees the question in Steve's blue eyes. "Clint," she explains. He just nods.

Clint's answer is a question mark. Then a second text comes right after. 'art done?'

She replies with 'Y – after party too'

The elevator doors open just as she sends the message. They walk to the motorcycles.

The phone vibrates.

Steve can't help but ask. "Going home or…?"

She checks her phone and sees 'After party?'. "Not sure yet." She sends ':P' in reply.

The artist nods.

There is no response by the time they get to the motorcycles. Tasha texts 'Well?' then nods to the Captain and kisses Loki on the cheek. "Convince him," she whispers in the god's ear.

Once Steve gets on his motorcycle, Loki climbs on behind him. Natasha mounts her own. They put on their helmets, rev the engines, and ride away.

Tasha checks the phone at the first red light. She smiles at the glowing screen with his response - 'Y'.

xxx

Loki walks into the apartment wearing the brown three-piece suit. He didn't bother changing it back to what he had originally been wearing. As he walks to the table and begins to take the jacket off, he hears the Captain's voice behind him.

"Lieutenant Frost, what are you doing out of uniform?"

The god stops in his tracks. So it is to be punishment during role-play. He tries not to smile. "I was on leave, Sir," he explains turning around. "I did not wish to get my uniform dirty."

"That is against regulations, soldier. You should always be in uniform. Change. Now."

Loki uses his magic to recreate Lieutenant Frost's outfit. He doesn't have the visual aid and hopes it is close enough to satisfy Steve. "Forgive me for pointing this out, Sir, but you are also out of uniform."

"I was undercover," the Captain explains easily. "But you're right. If you'd be so kind as to put me in a field uniform…"

"Is your suit not in its box?"

"I'm not here as Captain America. I'm here as Captain Rogers."

"So no red, white, and blue form-fitting suit that fits so well in all the right places?"

There's that innocent look again. Steve fights against it. "No. The green field uniform of a soldier." Steve goes to get his book. He flips to a page showing American soldiers in the green trousers and jacket used in the field during World War II.

Loki looks at it. "I will feel sorely overdressed with you in this," he notes trying not to sound disappointed. The uniform is rather plain, almost drab.

"Not a problem. You won't be dressed for long."

The Trickster nods feeling a flutter of excitement. He changes Steve's clothes to be like what is shown in the picture. The god is pleasantly surprised by how well the Captain fills out the green cloth. He feels another wave of excitement pass through him.

Steve tugs down on the jacket. "Good. Now do you know why you are here?"

"No, Sir."

"You are here, Lieutenant Frost, because you're a hypocrite."

"Am I?"

"You are. And I hate hypocrites." He is standing six inches away from Loki, their bodies close.

Loki can feel the pull of the soldier's warmth. "And what exactly am I hypocritical about?"

Steve's mind goes momentarily blank. Having the god so close is making him want to plunge straight into the sex. But that's not what he promised the Trickster. So he searches his mind. "You've been talking about Captain America, telling everyone how he needs to find himself a girl, loosen up."

"You are a bit," Loki runs his eyes down Steve's body, "stiff, Sir." He feels a sharp slap across his cheek.

"You don't have a girl, do you, Frost."

"No, Sir."

"Then why the hell do you care if I do?"

"I want you to be happy?" The Lieutenant offers.

Rogers grabs Frost's neck with his left hand. "Is that what you tell yourself every time you undermine me?"

"Do I undermine you?"

"Every time you talk about me. Every time you say I need something that you don't."

The words hit a mark. Frost's voice is sharper than he intends. "Isn't that what you do? Isn't that why I'm here, so you can give me what you _think_ I need?"

"There's a difference."

"What difference?"

Steve leans in a puts his lips next to the Lieutenant's ear. "You want this."

A shiver goes up Lieutenant Henry Frost's spine.

The Captain knocks off the Lieutenant's hat. "You want this," he says again as he removes the belt of the man in front of him. "You need this," he adds as he unfastens the gold buttons on the brown jacket.

"You need this, too, to punish me. You need to allow yourself to feel your power."

"You don't know me!"

"I know you, Darling."

The Captain punches Frost's stomach. "I'm Captain Rogers or Sir to you, Lieutenant! Don't forget it."

Doubled over, Loki realizes his mistake. He closes his eyes as he stands up straight. "Of course, Sir." Frost looks at the Captain's stern face. "But I know you, too. You need a woman to calm your nerves, a woman to make you happy, _Sir_."

"That's hogwash, and you know it." He walks away and goes to their duffel bag. "Take off your clothes, and stand by the wall."

"Would you need to hurt me if you had a woman in your arms?"

"Don't push me, Lieutenant," he warns.

Frost does as he's told. He knows the Captain is not watching, and so his actions are quick, efficient. He is in place before his superior returns to him.

Captain Rogers binds the Lieutenant's hands together then ties them to the wall sconce above their heads.

"Does this make you feel like a man, Captain?"

Rogers pushes Frost's back roughly to the wall. The Lieutenant tries not to react when the Captain's hands run roughly over his neck and chest.

"Still think you know me?"

"With all due respect, Sir, yes. Perhaps you wouldn't feel the need to personally discipline me if you had a nice, pretty girl on your arm."

"But I like disciplining you, Frost. And you need someone to tell you no, to take away your cockiness." His hand reaches into his pocket. "I recently acquired something for that cockiness problem of yours, Lieutenant." Steve takes his hand out and shows Frost a silicone ring. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's…It's a cock ring, Sir." Frost swallows. He's never used one before. "Is that for you or me?"

"You're the one with the cockiness problem, Lieutenant." He grabs his lover's dick and pushes the ring around it up to the very base, feeling the member begin to harden in his hand. The Captain can see the nude chest rise and fall with a faltering breath. It makes him smile. He forces the man around and steps away.

The back is pristine, perfect. The muscles of the shoulders and arms are tantalizing, calling for Steve's mouth. The ass is firm and round. He tries not to think of burying himself inside it, instead decides to slap something against it. He goes to get the paddle.

Frost has tensed up before the first hit. The force reverberates through his skin and muscles. He allows himself a moment to relax before tensing again.

The Captain can see the ass clench as he swings the paddle. There's a satisfying thud whenever it makes contact. "You still think you know what's best for me?"

"I know you wouldn't…ungh…be with me if you…ungh…had a girlfriend."

"Don't you like my attentions, Lieutenant?" He continues to swing the paddle. "If I had a girlfriend, who would keep you in line?"

"Is this supposed to…ungh…keep me in line, Sir?" He waits for the next blow before continuing. "You'll have to hit harder than that."

Rogers does hit harder. He swings the paddle, making contact with Frost's ass over and over again, the nude man's head hitting the wall with each swing, the ass going numb with pain. Suddenly, he tosses the paddle onto the bed.

Frost feels a body press against his back, feels a hand wrap around his manhood, making him harden more. Then a voice whispers in his ear.

"How's that cockiness problem now?"

"Coming along, Sir," he groans. And it is. What the paddle didn't do is being expertly accomplished by the strong touch. But then it goes away as does the warmth from his back.

"You're a hypocrite, Lieutenant."

Frost feels sharp tendrils of pain around his right side. He closes his eyes and throws back his head. "I am honest."

"Bull," Rogers says and whips the soldier again. He pauses to watch the red blossoms appear on the pale skin. It is so beautiful. He could watch it all night.

"I'm as honest as you," Frost breathes.

"Liar." He strikes again, this time over the left shoulder.

The Lieutenant flinches from the pain. "Yes. Yes, I'm a liar and a hypocrite." He feels another strike against his back. It stings like the snake venom that once tortured him. "But you're as much a hypocrite as I, Rogers. Only I'm honest enough to admit it." The pain comes again, sharp and biting. He feels his body reacting, feels the cock ring digging into his skin. More pain drives out the memories and the guilt and leaves only need and desire.

"You think you're better than me?!" Rogers strikes with a vehemence that will later scare him. "You're nothing!" The Captain swings the whip again. "You're whatever I want you to be! Got it?!" Another strike.

"Yes!" It feels incredible.

"Yes, what!"

Frost moans with the next hit. "Yes, Sir."

"Louder," Rogers demands when he strikes again.

"Yes, Sir!" He groans as pain erupts across his upper back. Frost looks down and sees his cock. It's engorged, bigger than he's ever seen it. He's struck again. "Captain. Please."

"Please what, soldier?" Rogers relishes the movement of the nude body and the red streaks that appear every time he strikes. His breath is heavy. The clothes he wears feel constricting. He gives one last stroke before removing his jacket. "Please what?"

"M-More. Please more."

"You deserve this, don't you, Lieutenant." He's taking his shoes off now.

"Yes," Frost whimpers.

"And why do you deserve this, Lieutenant?" The Captain removes his shirt.

"Because…Because I'm a hypocrite, a liar. Because I deserve this and so much more. Because I need…I need the pain."

Steve gently runs the strips of leather across the bound man's shoulders. "Remember that, Frost. I don't give you what you want." He takes a handful of the dark hair and pulls the head back and to the side. "I give you what you need." He attacks the pale throat with teeth and tongue.

The Lieutenant moans as his eyes close against the pleasure. "I need you."

"I know," he whispers in the captive ear before sucking on the fleshy lobe. His hand presses against the chest in front of him and travels down slowly. His erection is pressing against his trousers as his hand wraps around the exposed cock. He is surprised by how huge it feels as a moan greets his ears.

"Yes," Frost breathes. "Captain, yes."

Steve backs away and turns the man around. His breath catches as he sees the engorged member sticking through the cock ring. He's never seen it so…thick. He drops to his knees and begins to suck on it.

Frost moans from the pleasure of the warm mouth and the pain of his back pressed against the wall. "Yes."

The Captain continues to suck, running his mouth up and down the thickness. Only when he begins to taste pre-cum does he pull away. He kisses his way up the sculpted chest. He rises, continuing to lick and nibble up the beautiful body. He presses his lover against the wall as he concentrates on the neck, feeling it move against his mouth with each swallow.

Captain Rogers pulls away and turns Frost around again. He quickly removes his trousers and boxer shorts. Then he takes a moment to admire the body in front of him.

He frees the Lieutenant from the wall sconce and pushes him face down onto the bed. The Captain puts on a condom as he watches Frost struggle to get onto hands and knees. He takes a moment to unbind Frost's wrists. Lubricant squirts into his own hands and is smoothed around his erection. Then he returns to his lover.

Two fingers are forced into Frost's anus, making him cry out with lowered head and closed eyes.

"Is this what you need, Frost?"

"Yes."

"Of course it is." He moves his fingers in and out of the tight space. "I only give you what you need, don't I, Frost."

"Yes," the Lieutenant chokes out.

"And how does that cock ring feel, Frost? Does it feel good?" He runs his free hand over the pretend soldier's shaft.

"Ye-ess. Oh, Captain, yes!"

That's all Rogers needs. He pulls both hands away a moment before thrusting his cock into the ass that's been calling to him since they started.

Frost's head snaps back with a cry. His brow furrows as the Captain begins to move within him. His cock feels…he doesn't know how to describe it. It's like a dam holding back his release. Part of him wants that release, wants to feel the semen shoot out of him. But he doesn't want it to happen yet. And so he's grateful for the ring sitting at the base of his cock.

The Captain thrusts into his lover. He goes slow at first, slow and deep, enjoying the feel of the man around him. But the more the Lieutenant vocalizes, the faster he wants to go. But is it what the Lieutenant needs?

"How do I feel, Frost?"

The dark-haired man begins to move his hips back to meet each thrust. "Fucking spectacular...Sir," he adds as an afterthought.

"Do you need this?"

"Yes, Sir. I need this."

"And the ring? Do you need the cock ring?"

The pressure in his cock feels explosive, as though he could break at any moment. "Yes, my Darling Sir. You know what I need. You know exactly what I need."

"And what do you need, Frost?"

"You! I need you, Sir." He pushes back faster, hoping to make the Captain increase the speed.

"Slow down, Frost! I control this. Not you." He smiles when the man below him immediately complies. The control is intoxicating, and he thrusts harder, listening for the little whimpers that escape the Lieutenant's throat. "You're mine, Frost. I don't need a woman. I have you. You're mine…completely and utterly mine."

"Yes, my Captain. I am yours, all yours." The green eyes have a difficult time focusing. And then a wave of pleasure shoots through him, tearing a howl from his throat. He claws at the sheets below him as he feels the super soldier begin to ram into him in earnest.

Steve's thrusts are hard and quick. If he could lose himself in that ass he would. Instead, he concentrates on getting as much of himself inside of it as he can. Grunting from the effort, he strokes Frost's incredibly engorged cock in time to his movements.

Henry is panting and moaning, feeling the pressure in his cock increase every time his prostate is stroked. His shoulders are tense. His eyes are squeezed shut. His cock feels like it will burst at any moment. And then he feels the Captain's hands squeezing his hips and his cock, hears the warm voice crying out his name with an urgency that only comes when his lover ejaculates.

A few more hard, sharp thrusts, and the Captain stops moving.

"Please, Sir," Frost breathes. "I need more."

Rogers' hand resumes stroking the Lieutenant's cock. The languid movement feels more like a tease, and the Lieutenant begins to thrust into the touch. The Captain pulls away and pushes the man onto his side.

Frost ends up on his back, his cock bulging with want.

"Geez," Steve breathes as his eyes focus on the red and swollen dick.

"Please, Captain. Please finish me. Give me what I need."

A smile graces the blond man's face. "I'll give you exactly what you need." He goes to the duffel bag. "You want the red, white, and blue? I'm going to give it to you." He shows the subordinate the patriotic dildo before slathering it with lubricant and shoving it into the Lieutenant's ass.

Frost writhes, his hands reaching back and grabbing the edge of the bed. "Yes, my Captain!" He feels the rubber toy getting pulled and pushed within him. Then he feels a warm hand wrap around his cock. He's massaged roughly, causing him to moan.

"That's right, Frost. Just what you need."

"Yes, Sir." His eyes are closed. His mouth is open. And then he realizes there is something missing. "Pain. Please. I need pain, Sir."

"Pain? That's what you need?"

"Yes. Please," he breathes.

Steve bites the inside of his lover's thigh.

"Yes!"

The Captain removes his teeth from the firm flesh. He moves his head up and bites Frost's stomach.

"Harder! Please, Sir!"

The mouth moves up a little and bites down again as the dildo jiggles just over Frost's prostate and the hand moves quicker over the swollen erection.

Frost convulses as a scream rips through his body and a stream of semen shoots up against Captain Rogers' shoulder. More semen erupts like a fountain out of him as his yells become moans then heavy breaths.

Steve pulls out the dildo. He moves up and kisses his lover. "Is that what you needed, Kitten?"

Loki feels drunk, his mind wonderfully empty. "Yes, my Darling, exactly what I needed." His hands caress the beautiful face with the blue eyes.

The artist gently slides the cock ring off of his lover. He kisses the god's stomach where his teeth marks are still visible. He moves up again and again, leaving a trail of kisses as he goes. Finally, he is back at Loki's mouth. He places a gentle kiss on the smiling lips.

The god pulls him close. He pulls away slowly. "Do you know what you need now, Kitten?"

The head with the dark tresses slowly shakes his head.

"A bath. You need a nice hot bath…with bubbles…and me."

Loki nods, enthralled by the man above him. He will take anything the artist will give. He will take it all.

xxx

Bruce lies next to Logan. The Canadian is nude, the way he usually sleeps. The sound of the steady breath making the room feel safe, serene.

The scientist is wearing his boxer shorts. He never took them back off after everyone left. They opted not to have sex tonight. Instead they decide to wait until they get to the woods.

Logan wants to feel free and wild and to hopefully get Bruce to let go. He has felt the difference, though slight, between the first time they had sex and all the other times here and in Stark's bathroom. As much as the mutant sooths and coos, he knows Bruce has been holding back. His plan is to get the scientist out in the woods where there's little to no chance of hurting others. Then maybe they can let go and truly enjoy the moment. Those were his last thoughts as he fell asleep.

Bruce has trouble sleeping. He doesn't know if his nervousness is out of fear or excitement. Maybe both.

He turns and watches the Canadian sleep in the darkness.

This wasn't in his plans. This wasn't where he had seen himself when he was planning his life. But this is the first time in a very long time that he's felt he could have a full one. He smiles.

A week of Logan…the thought makes him smile more. This is exactly the break he needs. His heart rate increases slightly. He can feel Hulk's excitement, too.

It's strange. Before Logan, he and Hulk had always been completely separate, one body switching between two consciences. It was like having a split personality, one not knowing what the other was doing, only knowing of the other's existence by the evidence left behind. But now he can sense Hulk, feel the Other Guy at the back of his mind.

That's not entirely true. He felt the pin pricks at the back of his mind when he became an Avenger. But it was small, barely noticeable.

Then, after that day in the woods with the Canadian, he felt Hulk's contentment. He felt Hulk's tiredness from the day's play. He felt Hulk's gratitude towards the wild naked man who was suddenly above him.

And then they had sex. And it was amazing. And the world had even more possibilities than it had that morning.

Possibilities were why he got into science.

Bruce closes his brown eyes and tries to sleep as he anxiously awaits the morning.

**A/N:** Oh, Bruce. You'll be in the woods next chapter. You and Hulk and Logan are going to have so much fun!

Thank you to Lexand who wanted Steve to put a cock ring on Loki. I hope you didn't mind that it was in the guise of Cap and Frost.

And a nod to serialbeauty who helped me come up with the idea to have Steve take his frustrations with someone else out on Loki. I was originally going to have the someone else be Tony, but Coulson fit in so nicely.

To all of you: You keep me motivated and wanting to write this fic. So thank you.

Finally, have you seen the Thor: The Dark World teaser? I literally squealed at the end. My dog looked at me like I was crazy. And boy did Sif look pissed about something.

Until next time…


	52. To Push

**Pairings:** Steve & Loki, Hulk & Wolverine (explicit), Logan & Bruce (explicit)

* * *

Loki wakes up to the smell of Steve's coffee. He stretches loudly and sits up. Steve hands him a cup of tea and sits on the bed. The god takes a sip and smiles. Green eyes look at the man he loves. "You were right not to let Natasha join us last night. It wouldn't have been nearly as…Well, my performance would no doubt have suffered."

"I'm glad you agree. And I don't think she should join us in the future."

Loki lifts his eyebrows. "Not ever?"

"You disagree?" Steve is a little surprised.

The Trickster reminds him that Natasha wanted simply to understand their roles for future reference.

"You didn't believe that any more than I did."

The god shrugs. "I do not see the harm in giving her a taste. She's already seen us…have relations. She simply wishes to see how the punishment works." He takes another sip of his tea. "We could keep it light. You can show her the knots we use. I can keep my clothes on. You can give me a few light taps with the various tools."

Blue eyes look around uncomfortably.

"Forget I brought it up," Loki soothes as he pats his lover's hand. "You decide what we do. You decide who, if anyone, is invited into this space with us." He caresses the artist's cheek. "It has always been and always will be whatever you wish. That was my promise to you. And though much has changed, that has not."

"Thank you, Kitten."

The Trickster gives him a kiss then gets up and goes to the bathroom. He takes his tea with him. Placing the cup on the sink he relieves his bladder. He hears his lover humming in the kitchen and smiles. Silvertongue decides to return to Natasha's request later when the Captain is more amenable to the suggestion. The spy will have to be patient. For now, he will walk to the kitchen, to his lover, and continue with the day.

xxx

Logan and Bruce leave Brooklyn before sunrise. They watch the sky brighten on the road, their view unobstructed by helmets. The mutant doesn't own any, and neither man really needs one. Their bags are stuffed in the little storage box mounted to the back of the bike. They didn't bring much. The plan is to go native, primitive. Besides, if they really need something, there is enough civilization there to buy, rent, or borrow it.

And now they drive up to and park in the same area as their last visit. It is their spot, though neither man would ever call it that out loud. They get off the motorcycle and stretch their legs.

"We're campin' at Devil's Tombstone but figured our legs could use a stretch," Logan explains.

"No, yeah. I'm glad we stopped." Bruce takes a deep breath. The air is so clean here compared to the city. It feels good in his lungs. He can feel Hulk's excitement. Or is that his own? Might be both. Probably is both. The scientist smiles before taking off his shoes and socks. The jacket comes off next. "Hulk needs a stretch, too," he explains when he catches Logan watching him.

"Thought he might." He watches for a moment longer. "Does he want company?"

"Yes. Yes, he does," Bruce replies as he removes his shirt.

Logan gets undressed, too.

They stand and admire each other for half a minute. "Ready?" the hairy man asks.

The scientist nods and allows the anger that is always bubbling under the surface to rise. He feels Hulk taking over, changing his body. Silently he tells the Other Guy to enjoy this bit of freedom.

The mutant watches as Bruce disappears. "Hulk."

"Wolverine," the huge mass of green muscles remembers.

A smirk grows on the bearded face. "Ready?" He is answered with a gleeful rumble. "Let's go." And with that, Wolverine runs towards the Hulk, sliding between the giant legs before running off into the woods.

xxx

It is a surprise to see Thor in the lab with Tony. Loki had not expected his brother to be there. "Stark. Thor. A pleasant morning to you both," he says after entering the room.

The Trickster had decided to start the morning on the billionaire's good side. And so he appeared in one of the alleys flanking the Stark Tower before walking through the lobby and taking the elevator up to the lab.

"You used the door. I'm so proud," Tony notes, pretending to hold back tears of happiness.

Loki rolls his eyes. "I'm surprised to see you here, Thor. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, Brother. Tony told me you would come here. I wished to tell you good-bye."

"Good-bye?" The dark-haired god's mouth is suddenly dry.

"Yes. I return to Asgard." He notices the change in the green eyes. It reminds him of their recent past. "You fear I will betray you. I am not you, Loki."

"No. You will not betray me intentionally, but I fear you will give me away nonetheless."

Thor shakes his head in disbelief. "I wouldn't. I gave you my word."

"I know. I simply ask that you think before you speak. Odin is wily. If he suspects something, he will endeavor to trip you up." He watches a storm begin in the blue eyes. "I do not ask this for myself, Thor. It is for the Captain. They will no doubt treat him as they would me. Out of your loyalty to him, please, please watch your words."

The God of Thunder bristles at the allegation that he would tell Asgard of his brother's whereabouts. But the Trickster's words also make him pause.

Tony sneers. "Right. 'I don't care what happens to me. I only want to protect Steve.' Like you aren't trying to save your own skin."

"This does not concern you, Stark." Loki turns back to his brother.

"Do not speak to him like that," Thor demands.

The Trickster deflates. It is time for another tactic. "My apologies, Brother. I only wish to protect Steve as you wish to protect Tony." He takes a breath then another, summoning tears to his eyes. "It's just…" His bottom lip quivers ever so slightly. "I love him, Thor. If anything were to happen to him…Well, you know how I can get," he ends apologetically. "Please, for my sake as well as theirs and for all the nine realms, protect us."

It is working. Thor's anger slips away, replaced with compassion and a desire to do right. He walks to his little brother and wraps his arms around the thinner man. "I will. I promise."

Loki raises his arms and holds the God of Thunder tightly. "Thank you, Brother. I will be forever in your debt." But then the contact brings true emotion and a sense of loss that is almost overpowering. "Thor?" he says quietly. "He wants children." His eyes close, silent tears running down his cheeks. He knows his brother is the only one on Midgard who could possibly understand the significance of that statement.

The blond pulls away so as to give his brother a reassuring smile. He searches the green eyes and sees the pain and fear within them. "But this is wonderful. Children are hope."

Loki roughly wipes away the tears. "It does not matter. It would not be for a long time yet." He looks back at the man he grew up with. "Good travels, Brother. You will be missed." He thinks it's a lie. He hopes it's a lie.

Thor smiles, beams really. He gives the Trickster one last hug before nodding a good-bye to Tony and leaving.

"You okay?" Tony asks.

"Are you?" Loki counters, a hint of anger in his voice. "Are you not sleeping with him? Could you not have made him stay?"

"Hey, it was his decision. I couldn't exactly tie him to a chair or lock him in a room or anything."

"And why not?"

"Because that's not what normal people do, Professor Snape." He tilts his head and studies the god. "So how much of that was real?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Uh-huh," he says in a disbelieving tone.

"Perhaps we should get to work," Loki suggests though all he really wants to do is run to Steve.

Tony shrugs and goes over yesterday's test results with the patient.

xxx

Wolverine and Hulk have been running and wrestling around the mountains for a couple of hours. They are taking a break now, drinking water from one of the many streams that flow through the area.

The Canadian stretches his neck and notices Hulk watching him. "How ya doin', Big Guy?"

"Good," is the short reply.

Sniffing the air, the mutant smells a pond or lake nearby. The stream must feed into it. He smirks at his playmate. "Ain't done yet." Then he takes off towards the lake.

He knows the Hulk could overtake him anytime the green creature wants. But so far, Wolverine is being allowed to lead. He sees the blue-green water and notes that it is not that big. That's okay. If it were bigger, there might be other people about. This one is nice and deserted.

Wolverine runs into the water. He knows the Other Guy has followed him in when he hears massive splashing.

They swim around for a while, cooling off in the no longer still water, splashing each other and having a good time.

Finally, the Canadian and the green creature walk out, dripping and slightly out of breath. They both try to shake off the excess water before sitting in the grass.

"Havin' fun?" the mutant asks.

"Good day," the Other Guy confirms. He studies the hairy man who treats him like an equal, without fear or pity. He knows the doctor likes the man, too. Hulk has been very patient about it. He allows the scientist to have his fun…and not just because he feels a tiny sliver of the fun himself. He runs his green eyes over the body with muscles almost big enough to rival his own. (Not really but certainly bigger than any Hulk has ever seen.) He licks his lips as those muscles ripple and contract with each tiny movement. There is a change in his massive body, a reaction he's never felt the beginnings of. "Wolverine fucks Banner," he says.

The Canadian huffs out a laugh. "Yeah, Wolverine fucks Banner. And Banner likes it," he adds with a nod. He doesn't want the big green guy thinking he's hurting the scientist in any way.

"Yes. Banner likes. Hulk want to fuck, too."

Brown eyebrows shoot up at the statement. "Oh, well…you…uh…"

"Hulk want to fuck Wolverine." He stands, showing just how much he wants to fuck Wolverine right now.

Blue eyes dart between the look of want in the green irises and the massive erection pointing at him. He suddenly has very conflicted feelings. "Uh, Hulk, you're kind of huge…like really huge…like _really_ huge."

He walks towards the Canadian, his cock proudly leading the way. "Hulk fuck Wolverine now."

"Woah, now." But before Wolverine can say anymore, he's pushed face-first towards the ground, landing on his hands and knees. Then he feels his ass ripping apart from the force of Hulk's first thrust. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Flocks of birds rush out of the trees all around them, startled by the sound of the smaller man's yells.

When Hulk pulls back, Wolverine can feel his body beginning to repair itself from the damage. But then the huge cock is thrust into him again. He closes his eyes and screams from the pain. It doesn't hurt quite as much this time. The blood from the first thrust is acting as a lubricant. The mutant tries not to think about it.

The Other Guy continues to thrust. He's never done this to another being before. It feels so incredible, powerful. "Wolverine feels good."

"Hulk feels…ARGH!...Hulk feels…SHIT!...FUCK!...JEEEESUS!" His body, as much as it is straining to repair itself, is starting to get used to the continual intrusion. And then the pain is mixed with something else, something he can't quite place.

The green giant moves faster. He's grunting with each thrust, adding his voice to whatever word Wolverine utters every time he moves his hips forward.

There's a constant pressure on the mutant's prostate as the massive cock rubs forcefully against it. That is where the other feeling is coming from. That is what's making is own cock harden and want attention. "FUCK!...FUCK!...YES!...OH, SHIT!"

The words are spurring Hulk on. The hairy man feels so good around him, so tight and hot. His green body begins to tighten. He feels his pleasure growing and growing, not quite sure where it will lead but knowing he wants it.

And just as Wolverine is starting to really enjoy the sensation of the mighty green cock inside him, Hulk shudders and roars. His semen pounds against the inside of the mutant. The force almost knocks the Canadian forward. Then the green guy pulls out completely and falls onto his back. He smiles. "Hulk enjoy fucking Wolverine." Then he yawns, closes his eyes, and lets himself slip away.

Bruce feels incredibly relaxed. It feels nice. He stretches his neck and shoulders a bit. Then he becomes aware of a rhythmic noise. It's breathing…no, panting. He opens his eyes and looks around. In front of him, Logan is on his hands and knees, his body rising and falling with each labored breath. Blood and semen are dripping out of the muscular man's ass.

The relaxed feeling crashes away. "Oh, God," the scientist says in horror. "Did I…? Did I…?"

Wolverine turns his head and looks at the normal-sized man. His eyes narrow. "Yeah. Yeah ya did." Suddenly he leaps towards Banner and lands on top of him. "My turn," he snarls.

Bruce's legs are forced up just before he feels the mutant's cock penetrate him. His brow furrows in pain as a groan escapes his lips. "Logan," he breathes.

There is no answer, only heavy breathes and low growling. Wolverine is thrusting in hard, burying himself as far as he can each time. "You're going to come for me, Sweetheart," he promises. "And you ain't gonna hold back. Ya hear me?" There is a wildness in his eyes and a singularity of purpose. He's not going to stop until he hears and feels Banner come. It is now a personal mission.

Bruce is overwhelmed by the guilt and the pain and the coming pleasure. "Logan, what Hulk did…"

"Hulk didn't do enough. Ya hear me? Now let the fuck go."

Brown eyes look up and note the white fluffy clouds in the blue sky. "Sniff me." When there is no reply, Bruce says again more loudly, "Sniff me. What do I smell like?"

The mutant puts his nose near the scientist's neck and takes a deep breath in. "Ya smell like earth and sweat and grass and sex." He thrusts harder. Damn, the doctor smells so fucking good.

The act, the sound, and the description of the scent make Bruce's cock come alive. "Smell me again. I love it when you smell me."

Wolverine buries his face against Bruce's neck. He sniffs loudly then licks and sucks at the glistening flesh. He runs his teeth along the carotid artery and takes the soft earlobe into his mouth. One hand is keeping the scientist's leg bent forward. The forearm of his other hand is against the ground, keeping him steady as he continues to ram himself into his lover.

Bruce's hands are all over Logan's back and ass. He's stroking and scratching as the man moves above him. Their chests are touching, rubbing against each other, their nipples hard and causing them to moan whenever they make contact. He's hard and swollen by the time his legs wrap around the mutant's body.

When Wolverine brushes against his prostate and sends a roar of pleasure through his nervous system, Bruce realizes he isn't sorry about what Hulk did, not if this is the result. He slides his head back and groans with intensity.

The Canadian lifts his head away from his lover's neck to look into the chocolate eyes. He wants to see that ring of green. He wants Hulk to feel him inside of Banner. He thrusts harder when there is no sign of the extra color. "Come on, Sweetheart. Come for me," he growls.

He can feel the nails scratching harder at his back. It makes him smile at the man below him and slow down his thrusts.

Bruce finds he can barely hold on. His hands claw at his lover's back. He feels his muscles tensing and his heart rate increasing. "Hulk," he gasps. "He'll come back."

"Let 'im."

"But..I don't want…to let go." He's frightened. He doesn't want to lose this. Bruce is afraid if Hulk tastes this, feels this, that he'll never be allowed to have it again.

"Do it," the Canadian growls.

Bruce takes two deep breaths then stops fighting. He feels Hulk begin to surface.

Wolverine watches as green surrounds the brown irises. He sees a green tint shimmer over Bruce's skin as the body below him begins to writhe and jerk to meet his thrusts. He goes faster. He's going to make Bruce or Hulk or whoever the hell is in there come.

"Wolverine!" The voice is a mixture of Bruce and Hulk. The scientist is still there, conscious, feeling everything Logan is giving him. The face above his is looking at him with intense eyes that become his whole world. "Logan," he chokes out. "Yes, oh, God, yes. Logan." Then a roar rips through his throat, and he isn't sure if it came from him or Hulk. And suddenly he's not sure if they are different anymore. And more importantly, he doesn't care. All he cares about is the feel of the man inside him, the feel of his own cock rubbing against the muscles and skin and hair above him.

"That's right, Sweetheart," Wolverine growls as he continues his relentless thrusting. He's on the edge, willing himself to hold on until he feels his lover's semen coating them.

They are grunting and growling at each other as their bodies sweat and tense.

Bruce's mouth opens in a silent scream. He feels Hulk ripple through him just before he climaxes, his semen spurting over their stomachs as his muscles contract and shake. And then he feels warm liquid coating his insides as Wolverine roars his release.

Both continue to thrust against each other, riding out their orgasms in the now-quiet area by the pond.

Logan pushes back the hair from Bruce's face. There is no more green tinting on the tan skin. But there is still a ring of green around the brown irises. The Canadian's eyes dance. "You are so fucking beautiful. How'd that feel?"

Bruce can't speak. He's exhausted. He's spent. All he can do is nod gratefully as he tries to catch his breath.

"Did Hulk feel that?"

The scientist nods again. Hulk definitely felt that, had been there with him. It was odd and wonderful at the same time. "I thought…I thought…I was going…to turn."

It is Logan's turn to nod now. He slowly removes himself from Bruce and lies down next to him. He huffs out a laugh. "Think we can top that?"

"Don't know. Sure wanna try, though."

Logan smirks. "We've got a whole week to experiment, Dr. Banner. And no doubt Hulk's gonna wanna fuck, too." His eyes gleam at the thought.

xxx

Loki can't concentrate. Between the lack of progress counteracting Doom's serum and Thor's return to Asgard, the god is feeling particularly vulnerable and pressed for time. He finds himself continually snapping at Stark then apologizing.

"Maybe we should call it a day," Tony proposes just before lunch time.

"No!" Loki takes a breath before continuing. "Please. Perhaps we just need a break…and food. We should eat."

"Okay, well, I actually have a lunch date with Pepper. You can, I don't know, call Steve or get something from the deli down the street or something."

"I would like to call Steve."

"Okay. JARVIS, call Captain Steve Rogers please." He looks at the god. "Please – That's a little word we mortals use when we'd like something. It's polite and makes us not sound like douche bags."

Before Loki can respond, Steve's voice is heard saying hello.

After a moment, the Trickster says hello as well. "I was wondering if you had any lunch plans."

"Oh, uh, I do actually…kind of. We've got a lot of the information from the Hydra operation that we need to look through. And we were going to work through lunch."

"Oh."

The sound of that 'oh' is enough to let Steve know something is wrong. "Kitten, is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course," he lies with a lump in his throat.

There is a pause before Steve notes that Loki could still join them for lunch even though they'll be working.

"No. It's fine," Loki forces himself to say.

That's when Tony interjects. "Thor's going back to Asgard today."

"Oh yeah, right," Steve replies conversationally. "I remember Fury saying something about that yesterday."

"You knew?" Loki is stunned.

"Yeah. Didn't seem out of the ordinary. He comes and goes whenever."

"Loki's freaked out," Tony explains.

"I am not!" He realizes how quickly and forcefully he said that. In a softer voice he claims, "I'm not. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Steve is a little worried now.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine. Have fun working through lunch. I'll see you at home."

"I'm probably going to have to work late." They hear voices in the background. "Hold on," Steve says. "I'm putting you on speaker."

"Hey, it's Tasha. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Loki responds just before Tony tells her about Thor and how it has made the Trickster all nervous. "I'm not nervous. I'm fine. I just…Forget I called. It doesn't matter…Steve, I'll see you…at some point." He starts to walk towards the door.

"We could use an extra pair of eyes," Black Widow notes. "Why don't you have lunch with us, help us out?"

"That sounds positively dreadful. I'll pass."

"Loki," Steve's voice chastises lightly. "If this is about Thor, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Those words only make the Trickster angry. "You know nothing of the sort, Captain."

There's an edge to Steve's voice as he responds, "So I'm Captain now?"

"You were always Captain."

"I'm not going to argue with you over the phone. Come to S.H.I.E.L.D., and we can talk about it here. Then you can help us with this Hydra stuff."

"I will do nothing of the sort. I've helped more than enough when it comes to Hydra. You can bloody well figure out the rest yourselves."

"We could really use your help," Captain America replies sternly.

Clint's voice comes next. "We don't need 'im. We're perfectly fine doing this ourselves. And I sure as hell don't want him here if he's gonna be all pissy."

"Then we are in agreement," Loki replies. "Good day." He disappears.

"Loki, wait," Steve's voice calls.

"He's gone, Cap," Tony tells him. "He vanished."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, sorry. Look I gotta go meet Pepper. I'll talk to you guys later." Then the billionaire tells JARVIS to end the call.

xxx

Steve's forehead is resting in his hand. "Did you have to say that?" he asks Clint.

"Yeah, I did."

"He was obviously upset. We needed to calm him down not…anger him."

Clint looks up from the paper he's reading. "I'm not going to pussy foot around him, okay? He's your boyfriend, not mine."

Natasha quietly suggests that Steve order Loki to come here. The Captain nods before tapping his left arm three times and saying, "Loki. Come. Now."

He waits expectantly, wondering just how angry the god is. If he doesn't come, there will have to be punishment but of the kind neither of them particularly likes. But then the Trickster is there, green eyes smoldering and chest heaving as his mouth forms the word 'what'.

Steve walks to him, scrutinizing the obviously upset man. "Does it really scare you that much?" There is no response. He turns his head towards Clint and Natasha. "Hey, could you two maybe give us a minute? Order food or something?"

"Sure," Tasha replies and forces Hawkeye out of the room.

Once he hears the conference room door close, Steve pulls the god into a hug that is not reciprocated by the tense body. Loki quietly says, "He will tell them. He won't be able to stop himself. He won't mean to, but he will tell them all the same. And then they will come and separate us."

Steve pulls away to look into Loki's eyes. "I won't let them take you," he promises.

"I know, Darling, but they will separate us nonetheless. It is only a matter of time." He loses himself in the blue eyes of his Captain. "I'm surprised it's taken this long, actually."

"Really?"

"It's my magic that helps keep me hidden. I thought they would certainly find me when I was under Doom's serum. But perhaps it was the lack of magic that kept me hidden then."

"That reminds me…" Steve isn't quite sure how to ask this, but he is curious. "The Frost Giants are blue, right?" When Loki confirms this, he continues, "Why didn't you turn blue when your magic was suppressed? I saw you unconscious in bed. You were as pale as you are now."

"That's not magic. It's a…I'm not sure what it is actually. A biological reaction perhaps. The only time I've ever become blue was when a Jotun touched me and when I touched the Casket of Ancient Winters…a Jotun weapon," he adds when Steve gives him a questioning look.

"So if a Frost Giant touches you, you turn blue. If a Chitauri were to touch you, would you turn red or whatever color they are?"

"I suppose."

"Could you freeze me…as a Frost Giant?"

"I do not know. And honestly, I do not care. All I care about is not losing you."

The words pull the artist out of his thoughts. "Maybe they did see you," Steve offers. "Maybe they saw you and saw how you've changed…how you're better under my punishment than theirs. Or maybe Thor won't give anything away, and you're worrying over nothing."

Loki nods feeling misunderstood and suddenly quite tired.

"We should eat. You get grouchy when you're hungry," the artist smiles. He kisses the tip of the god's nose before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "It's going to be fine, Kitten. We'll get through this just like we got through Doom."

"Please let it not be 'just like'. I did not care for how we got through Doom."

Steve nods. "Okay, it'll be better. We'll be better." He tucks a lock of dark hair behind the god's ear. "I love you, Kitten."

"And I love you…even when you are infuriatingly optimistic."

The artist laughs. In a loud voice he calls out, "Clint, Tasha, you can come in now."

The agents walk in as Steve guides Loki to a chair. "Loki's staying and helping us after all." He looks up to see their reaction. The Captain's smile drops away when he sees who came in with them. "Coulson, did you need something?"

Phil stands straight. "I've been assigned to help you with this mission."

"Assigned by whom?"

"Directory Fury."

Steve feels a hand on his arm before sensing his lover move.

Loki walks to the agent he stood in for during last night's punishment. "I have been assigned to help with this mission by Captain America. I suppose this means we will have to work together."

"I suppose so," Agent Coulson confirms.

"Then I suggest we not waste time with petty arguments. I am living with Captain Rogers. Nothing you say or do will change that. I am friends with Logan. I will not tolerate words against him or anyone he cares about. Are we clear?"

"I am friends and colleagues with Agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. You hurt them; I hurt you. Are we clear?"

A smile spreads across Loki's face. It is not a nice smile. "You can try. But yes, we are clear."

Captain Rogers steps forward. "Agent Coulson, I trust we can keep this professional." He waits for Phil to nod before continuing. "Good. If I hear anything…_anything_ even remotely personal or rude to or about any member of this team or any of the Avengers, I don't care if God himself assigned you; I will kick you off my team."

"Understood, Captain," Coulson replies. "Now why don't we get to work."

"Food first," Captain Rogers commands. "Let's order, then we'll get back to work."

xxx

Bruce and Logan have a late morning swim before heading back to the motorcycle and their clothes and things. They float silently on their backs in the cool water.

The first splash is from Bruce. He can't help himself. Logan looks far too peaceful to be left alone. So the doctor quickly flicks his hands in the water to create a small but forceful wave that hits the side of the bearded face.

The Canadian sputters and drops. Treading water, he glowers at Bruce and creates a retaliatory splash that makes the scientist flounder. After that, it is all out war.

When it finally ends with no victor but lots of laughter, they return to the shore and lie with their shoulders touching.

"I could get used to this," Bruce says. He feels more relaxed than he has in decades.

Logan turns onto his side and looks at the man beside him. "Turn over." After an apprehensive look from his lover, he says, "Trust me. Turn over."

Bruce does as he's told and flips onto his stomach. He feels two strong hands on his shoulders. Suddenly the relaxation from a few moments before feels like a tense memory. The hands are kneading out every last trace of tension in his neck and shoulders. And then they're traveling down his back, rubbing in hard circles. It hurts but in a good way. And then he feels a soft whiskered kiss on the back of his neck. He hums his approval. The kisses travel down his spine.

"Is this supposed to relax me or…"

"Is it workin'?"

"Yes. Either way, yes. But…could you go back to the shoulders?"

Logan laughs and returns his hands and his lips to the scientist's shoulders and upper back.

Bruce sighs. "That's great. Just keep doing that."

"That?" Logan asks. "Not this?" He straddles the doctor and begins to nip at the neck below him.

"That's pretty good, too."

"Oh, just pretty good, huh?"

"Keep going. It could get better."

Logan swats Bruce's ass in response.

"Watch it, Wolvie. I might go green again."

The Canadian presses his lips against the doctor's ear. "Maybe that's what I want."

He feels a constriction in his chest. "You…You want him?"

"I want you." Logan kisses a spot just behind Bruce's ear. His voice is husky. "I want both of you. I want all of you." He licks the doctor's neck.

"How do I smell?"

Wolverine takes a deep whiff. "Like heaven."

Bruce hums his approval and reaches back to massage the mutant's neck. "Now make me smell like you."

* * *

**A/N:** FYI - I am now posting this story on 2 sites. So acknowledgements will include the site the user is from. ff = and ao3 =

Finally Hulk & Wolverine! Hope you all liked it. Thanks to FireChildSlytherin5, T-TrainOrTurkeyT, and especially Smile-Evily (all ff) for helping me work through some ideas for the green guy's first explicit chapter. Given Wolverine's reaction, I'm thinking it won't be the last.

By the way, based on my limited research (Googling "how big is Hulk's penis") I found there is a theory that it would be quite small due to a steroid-like effect. I decided to go big instead. Hope you don't mind.

I have another poll for you. A reader suggested inserting DC easter eggs. Although the DC superheroes are not part of this universe, I would include their alter egos or friends into the stories. So Cap might get interviewed by Lois Lane. Or Tony may complain about that other billionaire Bruce Wayne. Or someone may visit the psychiatric office of Jonathan Crane. What do you think? Please let me know.

And thank you as always for your continued support!


	53. To Face

**Pairings:** Steve & Loki (explicit), Thor & Tony & Pepper, Thor & Jane, Logan & Bruce/Hulk, Thor & Sif

* * *

At 14:52, Captain Rogers makes everyone take a break. They've done good work and made progress and have the beginnings of a strategy. Now they need a bit of a rest, a chance to stretch their legs.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Steve takes Loki to the roof. They look out over the city. The artist takes the god's hand, their first tender touch since Coulson joined them in the room.

"How are you holding up?" the blond asks as his thumb makes gentle circles on the back of his lover's hand.

"The distraction has been welcome. And you, my Darling?" Green eyes study the young, handsome face.

"It's not a distraction for me. It's people's lives. It's protecting our homes…our freedoms."

"I did not mean…I know this is important to you."

"I want it to be important to you."

Loki tries to convince him that it is. It doesn't help that the main reason is because it is important to the Captain. He decides to change the subject when he sees the blue eyes darken and give off an unhappy stare. "Have you given any thought to the art?"

"The art?"

"Punishment first. Art after," he quotes his lover's words from the night before.

"Oh, right. No, I haven't." Well, that isn't completely true. "There was one idea I've been considering, but I don't think you're going to like it."

The God of Mischief squeezes Steve's hand. "I love your art, Darling."

"Yeah, well, I haven't told you about this one."

"You never tell me. I don't need you to tell me. Well, just tell me what to wear…or not wear…and where to be. That is all I need from you."

"You trust me that much?"

"Of course."

Steve takes a breath. "Even if I asked you to turn blue?" He watches Loki blanch slightly. "I want to do my own take on Asgardian art, and I want you...the Frost Giant you to be my main subject."

The Trickster is working very hard to remain still. "You mean you wish me to be your monster."

"No, Kitten," the artist says as he rubs the god's arms. "That's just it. I want to show that you aren't the monster, that sometimes those stories are all wrong. I want you to be the hero. I want to show that sometimes the victors are the true monsters…or that there's really no difference between us."

Loki walks to the edge of the building away from Steve. The artist follows him and hugs him from behind. "And who will be your Asgardian?"

"Not sure yet. I'm not sure I'll include one."

"If you want it to mimic Asgardian art, then you need an Asgardian…my vanquisher."

"I was considering making you the Asgardian, too…you vanquishing yourself."

Amenableness be damned. He turns to look at his lover. "No. It should be Natasha."

"Tasha? Why?"

"She is closest to an Asgardian ideal. And she can stand in for Sif. I assume you know some of my history with Sif."

"I know about the haircut."

"There. Natasha can pretend to be Sif vanquishing me for what I did to her hair, monster that I am."

"That's not…Shouldn't…? Isn't the hero almost always a man in those paintings?"

"Well Thor is gone. No man here looks Asgardian. Tasha is the closest. I suggest you use her." It does not sound like a suggestion.

The artist chews on his lip as he thinks. "I'll consider it."

"Good. Then we should probably return." He removes himself from his lover's arms and starts walking towards the door.

Steve grabs Loki's wrist and pulls him back and into a kiss. "I know you're scared, Kitten. And no matter what color you are, I still love you."

"I don't even know if I can turn blue on command."

"It's okay. I know how to turn sections of you blue. That'll be enough…probably." He tries not to look disappointed. "I'm sure it'll be enough. But…before we bring Natasha in, I'd like it to be just us. A portrait to see if it'll even work the way I imagine." He caresses the Trickster's cheek. "I know what this means, how difficult it might be for you. I want you to feel safe, loved. I want…I want you to be comfortable with this."

"Art is not for comfort. You taught me that. Art is for truth."

The artist nods. "I want to explore _your_ truth, Kitten. And I want everyone to see how beautiful it is, how noble."

Loki cannot deny the sincerity in his lover's voice and eyes. It takes him aback, makes him feel suddenly guilty for doubting. He plants desperate kisses on Steve's lips. They are kisses of apology and thankfulness and trust and hope. "I love you, Steve Rogers."

"I love you back, Kitten." He caresses the god's cheek. "If you really want Natasha there…"

"No. Not at first." He looks into the deep blue eyes. "You're right. This is…intimate…difficult." He takes a breath. "If you were anyone else…"

"I know, Sweetie. I'd be a sheep." He gives a small smile. "See? I knew the risks before asking."

"But you knew I'd say yes."

"I knew you'd feel like you didn't have a choice. So we do it alone. Then, if you like my portrait of you and if you're okay with it, we do it with Natasha. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Steve gives the god one last kiss before they head back downstairs and join the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the conference room.

xxx

Thor visits Darcy and Erik before returning to Asgard. They are in the diner so that Thor may have one final cup of coffee before returning home. Darcy, as usual, brings a smile to his face.

"She's an idiot. Anyone who would dump a guy like you is an idiot."

"She is not an idiot, Darcy. She deserves better. I will not deny it broke my heart. But if she had not, there are certain pleasures I would not have known. And for that alone, I am grateful to her." He smiles at the memories of his time with Tony and Pepper.

"Wait. 'Certain pleasures'? Like what? Dish it, warrior man."

The doctor interrupts. "Now, now, Darcy. I'm sure Thor has better things to do."

Thor smiles. He leans in conspiratorially towards the young brunette. "I do not think Dr. Selvig would approve of my actions."

Darcy's eyes get big at the possibilities. "Why? What did you do? More importantly, who'd ya do it with?"

"Let's just say I have two very good friends who reminded me how much I dislike sleeping alone."

"Two…together or apart?"

"Darcy!" Dr. Selvig scolds as Jane walks into the diner.

"Hey," Jane says as she stands awkwardly by their table. "What are you doin' here?"

Thor gives her a sad smile. "I came to say good-bye. I return home…to Asgard."

"Oh, I see." She pauses before asking, "Were you going to say good-bye to me?"

"I thought we already said our good-byes. Once was enough."

"Right. Yeah."

An awkward silence descends.

Darcy decides she wants her question answered. "So? Together or apart?"

Thor smiles mischievously. "Both. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed the together part."

"Kinky," she replies with approval. "Bet those women didn't know what hit them."

That's when Jane comes to a conclusion about what they are talking about. She blushes uncontrollably at the thought of Thor…her Thor being in bed with two women. And then he says something that stuns her.

"One was male, actually."

Dr. Selvig and Jane start talking about science things in order to prevent themselves from listening further.

"You kinky devil you," Darcy says with a wide grin. "You didn't happen to take any pictures, did you?" When he indicates that he did not, she offers her services as a fourth should they ever need one.

"I will keep that in mind, fair maiden. But I do not think I will be returning to their bed anytime soon."

xxx

"Welcome home, Thor Odinson," Heimdall proclaims when the God of Thunder arrives at the entrance to Asgard's Rainbow Bridge.

"Thank you, Heimdall. It is good to be home." He embraces his friend in a manly hug before looking him over.

The gatekeeper looks the same with amber eyes and dark skin. The expression is as passive as ever, hiding whatever the god has seen and heard with his exceptional senses.

"Have you told my parents of my return?"

"I have."

The blond sighs. "My friend, will you ever let me surprise them?"

"Prince Thor, I am here to prevent such surprises as you well know."

The God of Thunder nods before walking towards home.

"There is a horse waiting for you outside," Heimdall informs him with a slight laugh in his voice. "See? There are advantages to no surprises."

Thor chuckles. "No doubt my feet will be most thankful. Good day to you, my friend."

"And to you, Prince of Asgard."

The prince finds Sleipnir waiting for him. The eight-legged grey horse makes him think of Loki. The Trickster is Sleipnir's mother, after all. How could he help but think of him? Thor runs his hand along the mighty horse's mane before mounting Odin's steed. He feels at home as he rides over the translucent bridge towards the palace.

It is good to be back among his people. He feels this most acutely as men, women, and children going about their day stop what they are doing to pay homage as he rides past. He is most fortunate indeed. He greets them all with a smile and a nod or wave. Some he calls by name, especially those he has fought alongside. They, too, are his brothers in a way, and he loves each and every one of them.

Soon the prince is at the palace. The stable groom comes to take Sleipnir back to his stall. Thor hands over the reigns as he says hello to the man who has taken care of the horses since they were both lads.

Thor walks into the palace and goes to find his parents. They are a welcome sight. He did not realize how much he missed them until the moment he saw them again.

"Thor!" Frigga jumps out of her seat and rushes to hug her son.

"Hello, Mother." Once he is let go, he greets his father with a word and a nod.

Odin rises with a warm smile and embraces his son. "It is good to see you home, Thor. I trust all is well?" After he is assured that his son is fine, he asks if there is any word on Loki.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Father."

"Were you?" There is distrust in his eyes.

Thor feels his defenses rise. He shrugs innocently. "Heimdall did not mention Loki when I saw him. But anything he had learned he would no doubt bring to you."

"Indeed."

"It is more likely you would have heard something before me seeing as how I was on Midgard."

"That would seem more likely."

The God of Thunder looks to his mother. She is standing stiffly, barely looking at him. He looks back at his father. The one eye is examining him closely. "Do you suspect me of something, Father?"

"Should I?"

Thor forces himself to laugh. "Of course not! No doubt Heimdall could tell you much more than I."

"And yet Loki has continued to elude our gatekeeper."

"You should discuss that with Heimdall." He pats his father's shoulder. "Now, I have been away too long. I must visit my friends and catch up." Thor gives his mother another hug and a kiss on the cheek before striding out of the room. Surely even Loki would applaud his performance.

xxx

Logan and Bruce have finally made it to their campsite.

"Tent?"

"Ya wanted a tent?"

Bruce sighs. "Guess the lack of storage on the bike should have been a clue. Do we at least have a blanket…or a towel?"

"I got a blanket. We can sleep on that."

"Food?"

"We can go back to that convenience store we passed." Logan watches Bruce look around. "You regrettin' comin'?"

"Are you kidding? It's perfect. Although, maybe in a couple of nights we get a cabin or a motel."

"What? You don't like sleepin' under the stars?"

"I do. But I also like showers."

"Skinnydipping," Logan counters.

"Touché."

"Gesundheit."

Bruce laughs. "I'm hungry. Let's go find a restaurant."

"Whatever you want, Sweetheart." Logan gets back on the bike and waits for the scientist to get on behind him. "What?" he finally asks when Bruce doesn't move.

"Just…savoring the moment. I don't get many like this."

"You will this week. Now get on the bike before I do something that makes Hulk come out and play."

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you."

"I would if he had more stamina."

Bruce gets on the motorcycle. "I'm going to tell him you said that."

Logan smiles. "You do that, Sweetheart. And tell him a little prep would be appreciated, too."

As the Canadian starts up the bike, Bruce leans in and takes his lover's earlobe into his mouth and sucks on it for just a moment. "Like that?" he asks, his lips pressed up against the mutant's ear.

A grin spreads across Logan's face. "Not quite, but close enough. Hold on."

xxx

"Thor!" It is Volstagg who sees the Prince of Asgard first.

"Well, well, well," Fandral says soberly. "The prodigal son returns." He can no longer hold in the smile that seeing his prince brings. He hugs his friend. "It is good to see you, Thor."

"And you, Fandral. And all of you," the handsome god says looking at his friends. He gives them each a hug. "It is good to be home!"

"It is good to have you home," Sif tells him. "You were missed. People were beginning to talk that you prefer Midgard over your own kingdom."

"Who says such things? They are lies. This is my home." Thor lurches forward slightly when Volstagg clasps his shoulder before handing him a cup of mead. "Thank you, my friend." He takes a drink. "But tell me, has there been any word of Loki?"

Everyone scowls. "None," Fandral declares. "He is as invisible as the wind. Let us hope he remains so."

Sif scowls. "The wind still leaves traces. And he will no doubt blow through again. When he does, we will be ready, and he will not escape us as he did before."

Volstagg notes there was that one time Odin had them prepare for battle, believing Loki had been found. But it ended up being a false alarm. They were all at the Bifrost Bridge when Heimdall and Odin moved apart and spoke. After that the warriors were dismissed. Heimdall must have made a mistake or something.

"Heimdall does not make mistakes," Sif defends.

Hogun finally speaks. "Was there no sign of him on Midgard?"

"No," Thor lies though it pains him to do so. "At least, he has not attacked it again."

"Do not worry, Thor," Sif says rubbing his arm. "We will find him. And then we will do what should have been done long ago."

"And what is that?"

"Kill him."

Thor's eyes darken. "That is not how we do things on Asgard."

"That is how Loki does things," she tells him. "Do I need to remind you of Baldur? No. I forgot. You believed Silvertongue when he said he was innocent. You always took his side."

And then Thor remembers why he and Sif are no longer together. "He is my brother."

"Not according to Odin," Fandral reminds his friend.

"I do not expect you to understand. You are like me…strong, mighty, ready to face danger head on. But Loki taught me that that is not always the best way to handle things. Sometimes the better path is the one that does not lead to bloodshed." He looks at the ground. "It is when Loki uses violence that he is at his worst. I prefer it when he uses his head." The mood is somber now. He can feel it. He shakes his head and looks up again. A forced smile graces his lips. "But tell me all that I have missed. Surely there has been much gossip since I've been away."

The Warriors Three breathe again in relief. Sif is still wary of Thor's mood but does not question it. And soon Fandral has everyone laughing at the antics of the kitchen maid, and Volstagg tells them of the rumours he has heard in the brothels.

All is well. Thor begins to relax again. He is content listening to his friends. Even Sif starts to enjoy herself. He is home. The only thing missing is Loki, but that time is long past. Thor Odinson feels a pang of grief before focusing once again on his friends.

xxx

Captain Rogers decides to call it a day at 18:30. He thanks Agents Romanoff, Barton, and Coulson for their efforts.

Clint looks at Natasha. "Wanna grab dinner?"

She looks to Loki who gives her the tiniest head shake. "Yeah, sure. Coulson?"

"Hmm?"

"Dinner?" she clues him in.

Phil's eyes and mind have been on Loki and Steve. "Uh, yeah. Count me in."

She turns to the other two men in the room. "Steve? Loki? You want in on this?"

The Captain gives her a smile. "If I go, who will you complain about?" There is a mild chuckle from the audience. "Nah. Loki and I have plans. But thanks. We'll see you here tomorrow." He and the god leave the room.

"It ain't gonna happen," Clint tells her.

"What?" she asks innocently.

"You aren't going to get us to like them…him," he corrects.

"Which is it? Him or them?"

"Both," Coulson replies.

Tasha gathers up some of the paper on the conference table. "You guys are so unbelievably blind. Steve has Loki practically tamed. You should love them together."

Clint rolls his eyes. "Sorry, we don't get off on the thought of them the way you do."

"You weren't complaining last night…or the night before."

"Ew," Coulson reacts.

"Phil," she begins. "They're happy. Your hero is happy. Who knows how long it'll last? Who knows how long these things ever last? Let them have this moment."

Clint looks at his friend. "I told you she was a romantic."

Phil tilts his head. "I still have a hard time believing it even with it staring me in the face."

"Clint," Natasha scolds. "Whatever. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving." She plans on making it an early night and going home alone.

xxx

Steve and Loki eat at a pub before heading home. When they walk into their apartment, the Captain puts his keys in their usual spot as the god goes to the bathroom. He waits for the Trickster to return. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"You wished to create the portrait, did you not?"

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't sure if you needed more time."

"I'm not sure how much time we have. Best to get it done while we can."

"Loki, I really wish you wouldn't talk that way."

"And I really wish, well, I wish for lots of things. Prepare your materials. I will return shortly." He vanishes before Steve can do or say anything.

The artist murmurs something to himself then goes to get his sketchpad and pastels. He arranges everything on their little table and waits for his lover to return. He does not wait long.

Steve cannot help the short intake of breath that occurs when Loki reappears.

"You wished for me to be blue," the god reminds him. And Loki is most definitely blue with glowing red eyes and ridges on his forehead. He holds something in his hands. "Is it what you expected?"

"No," the artist whispers.

"Are you afraid?"

With a small shake of his head, he answers again, "No." Steve slowly walks to the god.

"I want to believe you." He looks into the blue eyes of the man now standing so close. He sees the curiosity within them, sees them drinking in every detail.

Steve reaches out and touches Loki's forehead. The ridges are hard and cold. His hand travels down the side of the god's face, not stopping until he caresses the slender neck.

"I suppose this is when you tell me how beautiful I am in this form."

"I shouldn't have to. And if you don't know how I feel right now, then nothing I say could convince you that it's true."

"Does it not burn?" the Trickster asks.

"No. It's cold, really cold. But it doesn't hurt. How did you…?"

"Jotenheim was kind enough to provide this," Loki explains as he holds up a chunk of dark blue metal. "Honestly, I wasn't sure it would work."

"Did anyone see you?"

"Of course not." He is almost offended by the question. "I take it you still wish to create my portrait?"

"More than ever." The artist guides Loki to the chair and rearranges the lights. Then he sits on the other side of the table and begins to sketch the outline of the god's face. Soon he is lost in trying to capture the color and texture of the wonder in front of him. "You're magnificent," he utters at one point. Then there are just random words and phrases. "Darker," and "Wrong shade." Also, "Brighter." Usually they are followed by the use of a different color or a look of intense concentration as Steve corrects whatever mistake he sees on the paper.

Loki is holding on to the blue metal like a lifeline. The jagged edges dig into his palms. The pain from it helps to keep him calm and still. And Steve has not run away or asked him to leave. And Steve still looks at him as though he really were magnificent. And Steve looks inspired and lost in his art. And Loki loves the Midgardian for all of that and for so much more. "My dearest Darling," he breathes.

Three seconds later, Steve reacts. "Hm? Did you say something?"

"No. Nothing." He watches the artist some more, and it is such a beautiful sight. It is as though the world, no, the universe has fallen away, and they are all that remain.

The blue eyes travel between paper and subject, comparing them, searching for the thing that will make the drawing capture the spirit of the model. The hands sometimes rise as though remembering a touch then return to the paper. Sometimes the artist looks through his hands, blocking everything except the one thing he is focused on.

The artist scratches his nose and leaves behind a blue smudge. The sight of it makes Loki wonder if it is possible to die from looking at something so adorable.

"Do you want some music?" Steve abruptly asks.

"No, unless you desire it."

Steve shakes his head and looks at his drawing with a scowl.

"I make a poor subject," Loki offers.

"No, I make a poor artist. This is the wrong medium. I should be using paint on canvass. I should have bought them on the way home, but I wasn't sure what colors I'd need. Plus it would take longer…several sittings. If we do this with Natasha, it will have to be with paint." He looks around the apartment and scowls.

"What's wrong, my Darling?"

"Just wishing we had more space, somewhere where I could really…a studio with good light, natural light and…and…and places where I could keep ongoing projects. Painting you isn't going to be a one-sitting deal. Where am I going to put the canvass to let it dry and not get ruined? Where could I even put you and Tasha in order to get the grandeur and lighting I want?"

Loki wants to help. When he notes that Tony Stark owns an entire building and might be able to help out, the artist immediately shoots down the idea.

"I am not asking Tony Stark for anything. You understand?"

"Why not? He has resources. And he lets Bruce and Thor live there. Is it so horrible to make such a request?"

"It is for me. I am not going to be beholden to that man."

"Did he not give you the camera? Did he not help you with the television thing? Did he not keep our secret?"

Steve's jaw tightens. "He did. I didn't ask for the camera. And the television thing was just help setting it up. I'm paying for it."

"So pay for the studio, too."

"Loki, do you know how much real estate costs in Manhattan? I can't afford that."

The Liesmith fiddles with the metal in his hands. "I could get you money if you wish."

Steve looks at the blue creature with the deeply red eyes in front of him. He is suddenly nervous. "How?"

"It would probably be best if you did not know."

"No. No. Any money you bring in will be as an employee of S.H.I.E.L.D. or some other legitimate employer. Do you understand?"

The god nods and looks away. The silence now feels uncomfortable. "Perhaps music would be helpful."

The artist gets up and turns on the television. He puts it on a music station that plays what are now called 'standards'. It is playing 'Someone to Watch Over Me' by George and Ira Gershwin. The tune is melancholy and makes both men think of each other. Loki is especially dumbstruck when the hears the lyric 'I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood, but I know I could always be good to one who'll watch over me'. He sees Steve lip-singing the words.

"Is this from your time?"

"Yeah. It was a favorite of my mother's actually," the artist tells his muse as he returns to the portrait. "She'd sometimes sing it when she cooked...that and 'I'll Build a Stairway to Paradise'. She was a big Gershwin fan."

"And you?"

Steve shrugs. "I liked…like Cole Porter better. I always thought his lyrics were clever." He shrugs again as he looks between the subject and the portrait. "I think this is as good as it's going to get."

(The song changes to 'Midnight Sun'. Steve doesn't recognize it, because it didn't come out until a decade after the Captain had been frozen.)

"Show me?" Loki is afraid, but he isn't quite sure why. He only knows that whatever is on that paper is how his love sees him and will no doubt see him from now on.

"It's…kind of…Impressionistic." The artist reluctantly hands over the sketchpad. There's a lump in his throat and apprehension in his chest. He is afraid of what Loki will think of it.

The god takes it with one hand. He expected to see a monster, an enemy staring back at him. Instead he sees a noble creature with pride and strength and softness. "It's beautiful," he mutters.

"You really like it?"

Loki's voice is small when he asks, "Is it really me?"

Steve goes to him and makes him stand. "Yes, Kitten. It's you. And it isn't even close to what I see." He puts the sketchpad on the table.

The blue lips are kissed. Arms wrap around bodies. Noses touch as lips meet again and again. Mouths open, and tongues glide across each other. Heart rates increase. Fingers begin to roam.

The artist suddenly pulls away.

"Am I too cold?" Loki Laufeyson asks.

"No, Kitten. I just…I want to see more." He slowly unbuttons his lover's shirt, gently separating the fabric as he goes. More and more of the blue flesh is revealed until a complete strip is visible. Steve runs his fingers along the skin. It's cold like the outside of a soda bottle just taken out of the refrigerator. He pushes the fabric off the blue shoulders and notices more ridges along them and across the upper back.

('The Lady Is a Tramp' begins to play.)

The artist kneels down and helps Loki out of the shoes and socks. He rises again. Placing his hands on either side of the god's neck, they run slowly down and over the chilled shoulders, arms, and chest. "Magnificent."

"Your hands are so warm."

"Is it…okay?"

"It's…nice."

"Nice tolerable or nice…arousing?"

Loki smiles just before pulling Steve in and kissing him passionately. He drives his tongue into the warm mouth as the hand holding the Jotun metal wraps round his lover's waist and pulls him closer. "Does that answer your question?"

Steve takes a step back, removing himself from the Trickster's embrace. Quickly his clothes come off until all he wears are his white boxer shorts. "What do you need, Kitten?"

"I need you, Darling. I need your lips on my skin and your body on top of mine."

Grabbing the top of Loki's pants, Steve pulls him closer. "I think I can arrange that," he says as he looks into the red eyes with the black pupils. The pupils in the portrait are small, almost pinpricks. But the pupils now are larger, diminishing the blood red of the rest of the eyes. He unfastens the god's trousers and pushes them down.

Blue eyes run down the blue body. There are more ridges around the hip bones. The penis, though blue, is still nestled in dark hair. The muscles of the legs appear more pronounced in the new color.

"Where do you want me, Love?"

"Bed." As Loki walks towards it, Steve clarifies. "On your back." He takes of his boxers and follows. He climbs on top of his lover.

The next half hour is spent kissing and touching and exploring the body below him. He notes the differences and similarities, the ridges and moles and veins. Song after song plays as he does this. The tempos and voices change, but Steve keeps the same unhurried pace.

All the while, Loki gets more and more aroused. His breath deepens as he holds tightly onto the chunk of metal in his hand. The body on top of his feels so warm. The mouth is wet and hot. Moans mingle with his exhales as his cock straightens and grows. Then Steve's mouth is over his ear.

"Mouth or ass?" the blond asks. He repeats the question when there's no answer.

"Whose mouth?"

"Both."

"Mouth. Please mouth," he sighs as the beginning of 'You'd Be So Nice to Come Home To' plays though neither one hears it at this point.

Steve turns around so his head faces the foot of the bed. He lowers himself down to the side of Loki who turns to face him.

They start with languid licks, Steve's hot tongue on the frosty cock, Loki's cold tongue on the warm one. The artist shivers from the cold and the attention. It feels better than he imagined it would. Scratch that. It feels incredible, like licking a popsicle and taking a cool dip in the water on a hot summer day. He takes Loki into his mouth and hums.

The god moans, his lips already around the artist's cock. It sends another shiver through the man in front of him. The sensation makes him want more. He moans again as he begins to thrust slowly with his hips. The cock in his mouth slides in and out just as slowly. It is warm in his mouth, as warm as the sensation around his cock, like a warm blanket on a cold morning.

They enjoy the taste of each other and of being tasted. There is no rush. There are only sighs and moans, sucking and slow undulations. And Loki never lets go of the metal in his hand.

The god feels a change in his lover's body. He senses the growing need in the movements. He feels the cock sliding in and out more quickly. He hears growing moans as the vibrations radiate through his body. It makes his own desire grow. Soon they are thrusting faster into each other's mouths as they groan and hum and take in as much as they can. And then the hands on his ass grasp tighter. Their breaths mimic the rhythms of their bodies.

Loki shudders first, his semen as cool as his cock shooting into his lovers mouth. Steve swallows, feeling the coolness slide down his throat. The artist forces the god onto his back. Then Steve begins to fuck Silvertongue's mouth, fucks it with a single-minded determination. He finds the colder temperature around his cock is making it harder to get to orgasm, but he is bound and determined to get there. And so he thrusts hard and fast into the cool wetness.

"Hum. Moan. Purr. Do something," Steve commands.

The god purrs first. Then he creates a growling hum that chokes a moan out of the soldier.

"Yes, Kitten. Again. Do that again." He moans once more as the action is repeated. "Roughen your tongue, Kitten." The added friction spurs Steve on, and he is thrusting harder and faster as his back undulates. Then the god purrs again before once more doing the growling hum. Steve cries out as he feels his semen burst into Loki's mouth.

It is warm in the god's throat like hot tea. He swallows it down, feeling the warmth slide down his body. He sighs with contentment.

Once the artist's breathing as slowed a bit, he turns back around and kisses his lover. The taste of each other mingles in their mouths. Then Steve gently takes the chunk of metal from Loki's hand and puts it on the nightstand. He watches as the blue slowly fades away from the god's body.

('On the Street Where You Live' floats over them from the television.)

"Magnificent," he whispers as the ridges disappear and the green eyes return. "I love you, Kitten."

"I love you back, my Darling. And I love you front…and sideways…and upside down…"

Steve laughs. "Yeah. Guess we proved the upside down part tonight."

"Again. I vividly remember doing this before."

"Not quite like this though," the artist points out.

Loki stretches. "No. This was quite different."

"Different good?"

"Yes. You? I was not too cold?"

"No, Kitten. You were…It was…good, more than good. So what's the verdict? Do we invite Tasha to be part of the painting?" It's not the real question he wants answered, but it is a close enough representation.

"Yes. But we must find a place for you to work."

"Here will be fine." He doesn't want to talk about gifts and real estate again.

"It doesn't hurt to look," the god points out. "You should at least look."

"Fine," Steve says mainly to end the conversation. "Mind if I change it to the news?"

"No cuddles? Just fuck and then news?"

"Relations," he corrects. "Then news with cuddles."

That is something Loki can easily agree to.

xxx

Bruce and Logan gaze up at the stars. They are so bright out here. The scientist had almost forgotten what they looked like.

Their shoulders are touching. It is a warm, welcoming sensation, an 'I belong' type of sensation. They don't talk. They don't have to. This is enough. This is perfect.

The s'mores have been eaten. The fire crackles near them. There is food for the morning, eggs and bacon and instant coffee. There is a blanket beneath them and the stars above.

"Logan?" Bruce breaks the silence.

"M-hm?"

"Thank you."

Logan takes the scientist's hand and gives it a little squeeze but says nothing.

xxx

After the feast welcoming Thor home, the prince finds himself alone with the All-Father. He wants to ask about the false alarm Volstagg told him about earlier but is afraid to bring up Loki. He promised his brother not to give anything away, and he does not wish to tempt fate. So Thor merely says good night and begins to leave.

"Will you not have a drink with your father?"

"Not tonight. I am weary. Tomorrow, I promise."

"I thought tomorrow we could hunt. How does that sound?"

Thor has not been hunting in so long. The thought of it sends a thrill through him. "That sounds perfect, Father. Now, I really must go to bed to be at my best in the morning."

"Yes. Good night, my son."

"Good night, Father."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter feels a little disjointed. I didn't want to lose sight of Bruce and Logan.

Thank you to Brill-disguise1 (ff) who missed Steve and Loki being artsy and suggested Asgardian art as an inspiration. We'll see more of this.

And Jotun Loki is for Live To Rise (ff) who requested this long ago. I hope it satisfied.

The DC character cameo poll results are in. Seems like most of you really want to hear Tony complain about Mr. Wayne of Wayne Enterprises. I'll start slipping these in within the next chapter or two.

Thank you for voting and commenting/reviewing and reading and sticking with me. Until next time…


	54. To Deny

**Pairings: **Steve & Loki, Thor & Sif, Thor & Jane, Thor & Fandral, Logan & Bruce (explicit), Wolverine & Hulk (explicit)

* * *

Captain Rogers wakes up with a jerk. He's cold. He pulls the covers up to his shoulders and shivers. It doesn't help. He gets up and sprints to his clothes.

"Steve?" a sleepy unheard voice calls from the darkness.

The Captain puts on his boxers, a pair of flannel pants, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. He's still cold. He puts on socks. It doesn't help. He gets a blanket and wraps it around his shoulders and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Darling? Did you have a bad dream?"

"It's c-cold. Did you ch-change the thermostat?"

"No, Darling," the voice says as the bed shifts. Then Loki is sitting beside him, concern in the green eyes. "Bad dream?"

"Are you sure? It's f-freezing in here."

Steve feels a cold hand on his forehead.

"Darling, you're warm. Are you ill?"

"No, just c-cold," he replies as he holds the blanket closed at his chest.

"Would you like some tea or coffee? Or hot chocolate?"

Blue eyes look at the god. "Warm milk?" he asks hopefully. A shiver travels through him.

Loki nods and goes to the kitchen. Just after he turns on the light, he hears Steve's voice say, "Heat it in a saucepan. The m-microwave makes it get c-cold too fast."

"Absolutely." He gets the milk from the refrigerator and pours some into a saucepan as directed. The heat is turned on. Loki argues with himself for a moment before finally forcing himself to ask, "Did you dream of the ice?" He does not look at the Captain when he asks this. He is too afraid and sure of the answer.

"D-doesn't matter. Just need to get warm."

Loki uses magic to speed up the heating process. "It does matter," he replies as he grabs a mug from the cabinet. He uses Steve's favorite cup, the one with Rosie the Riveter on it, the one that reminds the soldier of the old days. "You had relations with a Frost Giant. If that led to dreams of ice…" He stops and swallows before his voice breaks.

"That has nothing to do with it." Steve isn't sure if it's a lie. He hopes to God it isn't.

The god pours the milk into the mug and walks back to the bed, leaving the kitchen light on. He hands the milk to Steve and sits beside him.

The Captain holds the cup in his right hand and keeps the blanket closed with his left. He takes a drink. It feels good going down his throat, reminds him of home. He takes another drink, savoring the taste and heat. "Mom used to make me warm milk whenever I woke up from a nightmare."

"So it _was_ a bad dream. And it was about the ice."

Steve shrugs. He suddenly looks so young, so lost.

Loki moves a lock of blond hair off of the forehead. He wants nothing more than to protect his love and drive away all the fears. And it's killing him that he's probably the cause. He tries to sound matter-of-fact when he speaks. "Well that's it then. No more relations with the Frost Giant."

"Loki, no." His blue eyes are pleading. "I liked it. I did. It's just…"

"It's just that you had a cold man in your bed, and that reminded you of the ice."

Steve corrects him. "It's just seeing Logan again and dealing with Hydra again and…and …"

"And having a cold man in your bed."

"We don't know that. It could just be a coincidence." He really hopes it's a coincidence. The last thing he wants is for Loki to think the Frost Giant hurt him. He knows if that happens his Kitten will hate that part of himself, will fear and hide that part of himself even more. "We should at least try it again, " he reasons.

"I will not risk-," Loki cuts himself off. He stands, his toned naked body highlighted by the light from the kitchen. He walks to the far end of the apartment then returns slowly, his hands on his hips.

Steve lets go of the blanket and holds out his left hand to the god. He feels the cool fingers and palm against his skin. "Kitten, you're worth the risk. I just had a bad dream. That's all." He kisses the tips of the Trickster's fingers. "Get the rock."

"No."

The artist tilts his head. "Kitten, get the rock." He takes a drink of his milk. He feels warmer now, more sure of himself. But the god hasn't moved. "Don't make me ask again."

Loki scowls but retrieves the piece of Jotun metal from the nightstand. He can feel himself turning blue as he walks back to his love. He hates it.

Steve stands, the blanket slipping off his shoulders. He wraps his left arm around the Frost Giant's waist and kisses the blue lips. He looks into the red eyes and tries to suppress a shudder.

"Cold or disgusted?"

Reluctantly, he replies, "You're a little cold."

"Then let me go."

Steve just smiles and kisses him again. Then he takes another drink of his milk.

"You've made your point, Captain. We can try again later." He's let go. "But if you have another ice dream, that's the end of it."

"I won't."

Loki tosses the hunk of metal onto the table where it slides before stopping a couple of inches from the edge. His green eyes are back when they return to his love. Then he watches as the blond finishes the last of the milk.

Steve smiles innocently and holds out the empty mug. "Thank you."

Loki takes it and tells him to get back into bed. The artist goes to the bathroom instead then gets in bed once he's relieved his bladder. The god joins him after putting the mug in the sink and turning off the kitchen light.

The blond, still in his flannel and sweatshirt, snuggles against the naked body next to him. Although he knows sleep won't be coming back, he stays in bed. Steve stays there for Loki. And it isn't until he is sure that the god is completely asleep that he quietly gets up and takes a scalding hot shower.

xxx

Thor wakes up before dawn. He dresses quickly in hunting clothes and goes to the stables to meet his father and whoever else might be going with them. When he arrives, he is surprised to find Queen Frigga there. She usually does not see off the hunting party seeing as how they leave so early.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"I have decided to join you. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not. But I did not think you enjoyed hunting."

Frigga straightens the cloth across Thor's shoulders. "I don't particularly. But you've only just returned. And when your father told me of his plans to take you away again, well, I knew I had to come, too. Are you sure you don't mind, my little Lys?"

"Of course not, Mother. But please do not call me 'little Lys' in front of the others."

She promises not to with a pleased yet melancholy smile.

Hogun and Sif arrive then. Volstagg cannot come on account of his wife having just had their third child. She threatened to murder him if he went on the hunt, and he has no doubt she was being truthful. Fandral is supposed to join them, but odds are he is still in some woman's bed. That's the usual excuse, anyway.

Odin silently tells them it is time to go when he mounts Sleipnir. He does not wait for them as he begins to ride forward. All follow, some more promptly than others. The servants, of course, are the promptest of all.

They ride in silence through the streets until they get to the edge of the wilderness. The sun is just coming up. Thor rides next to his mother who has silently stayed by her son's side, catching his eye just when he begins to move away, smiling at him in that maternal way she knows will keep him near her.

They ride amongst the tall grasses and trees. Odin stops his mount at a fork in the path and turns. "The intended prey was to be a battleswine. But since my lovely wife, our Queen, has decided to grace us all with her magnificent presence, perhaps we should hunt something less deadly." He pauses to give time for anyone to voice their displeasure though he does not expect to hear anything. He does, however, feel the displeasure in Frigga's eyes as they look upon him. "And so we shall hunt elk," he concludes.

"I think that would be best, Father," Thor replies, his mount still keeping him next to the queen.

"Indeed. Sif, Hogan, if you wish to pursue a battleswine, I shall not stop you. However Thor and I shall be hunting elk."

Sif finds the offer very tempting. And yet she also does not want to leave Thor. She had forgotten how important he was to her.

Had she forgotten?

Sif wonders if she was lying to herself in order not to feel jealous of the Midgardian woman. Thor had always been important to her. She knows he always will be. It wasn't just that he supported her desire to become a warrior. He was her first love. He took her heart when he treated her as an equal. He took her virginity on their wedding night. He took her side when Loki shaved her head in the dead of night. It was the only time Thor ever took her side over Loki's.

When her golden hair, shorn away by the Trickster, came in dark as night, Thor stopped loving her. It is the only explanation that makes sense. And she can never forgive Loki for that. Fake golden hair could never replace Thor's love.

"We will happily hunt elk, All-Father," Sif proclaims. She nods to Thor and smiles. He is as handsome as ever, but he still does not look at her as he used to. It breaks her heart every time. It breaks it more since they met Jane Foster, an unimpressive Midgardian who clung to Thor like a helpless maiden. But perhaps that is what Thor liked about her. If that is the case, it makes Sif very sad.

Hogan says nothing. He bows his head in acquiescence and remains where he is.

"Good," Odin says. "Thor, Son, come ride with me."

"Husband. King," Frigga replies. "Would you deny me the protection of my son?"

"I am sure Sif or Hogun will happily protect you, my Queen."

"And I am sure they are most capable, but neither is my son. I mean to enjoy Thor while I can…before he returns to Midgard and his life there."

"His life is here," Sif insists.

Frigga turns her pleasant face to her son. "Well, perhaps we should let Thor decide with whom he rides." She looks at him with quiet expectation.

The God of Thunder looks from the Queen to the King. Between the maternal smile and the glare of expectation, the choice is simple. "I will continue with Mother so that I may explain the ways of the hunt to her."

The Queen of Asgard smiles at her son then at her husband as the sound of hoof beats comes from behind.

Odin nods once. "As you wish. But when we reach our prey, I suggest you be nearer your father if you wish to return triumphant." He turns and starts down the left path.

Fandral gallops up on his horse as the rest of the party follow their King. "So! What are we hunting today?"

"Elk," Sif replies as her eyes remain on Thor. She watches as Frigga pats his hand and feels a slight pang of remorse. She used to be part of that family. That was lost soon after her golden hair. She kicks her heels in and follows the others.

"Is that the Queen? What is she doing here? Did I miss something?" Fandral asks Hogan.

The quiet warrior shrugs. "Thor is back." He rides off.

"Well, that explains nothing." The dashing warrior rides after them. He moves just behind the Queen and her son. "I apologize for my absence, Prince. I was most pleasantly delayed," he explains with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips.

Thor looks back at his tardy friend. "As you always are, Fandral. You get such pleasures from your dalliances. I hope they get equal pleasure from you, my friend."

The words surprise Fandral. "Now, now, Thor, you know how pleasurable my company can be." He dares not say more with the Queen present.

"I do. But there were certain aspects I now realize were not as pleasurable as I once thought."

"Dare I ask?"

"It does not matter now, my friend. It was a pleasure I had no interest in partaking in again."

"My, my, Fandral." The Queen notes, "You do get around. Am I the only Asgardian who has not tasted your pleasures?"

The warrior blushes, something he does not do often, and mutters, "No, my Queen. There are a few others."

"Do those others include any of my sons?"

"You need not answer, Fandral," Thor tells him. "I'm sure none of my brothers would wish you to disclose that information."

"Please excuse me," the warrior replies. He moves to ride near Hogun and Sif. It is odd to hear Thor speak of his brothers. After Baldur's murder and Hodur's accusations, Thor only ever spoke of his brother, singular. It was as if the twins never existed. "Does Thor seem different to you?"

"Ever since he returned from his exile," Sif replies. "Midgard, this new Midgard has changed him. He changes more every time he goes there."

xxx

Before they get started for the day, Natasha asks Loki if everything is okay between him and Steve.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No. There's just a slight change in your body languages, the way you're looking at each other."

"You are far too observant for a normal Midgardian." He contemplates whether and how much to disclose. "He had a bad dream of which I'm probably the cause."

"Ouch."

"Yes. Well, the good news is that you will be receiving an invitation very soon."

"Really." She is a bit surprised Steve has actually agreed.

"The not so good news is that it will be to pose for a painting. However his art does tend to lead to more…interesting things. So there is hope for you."

She takes in the information but decides not to process it just yet. There will be time for that later. "You okay?"

Before Loki can answer, Barton walks in, and they get to work. The god is grateful.

Natasha has a long wait before she can corner Steve and get more information. It finally happens when she offers to get coffee for everyone and suggests he join her. But Steve knows better than to leave Loki alone with Clint and Phil. He suggests they take a small break instead. Then he asks the god to get him some more coffee.

As soon as the other men are out of the room, Steve asks Natasha what she wants to talk to him about. He expects it's about her wanting to watch him punish Loki.

"You sleep okay?"

It takes a long moment before he answers. "Why do you ask?"

"Loki said you had a bad dream. He seems to think he's the cause."

Steve looks at the ground. "It was a coincidence."

"What was?"

He hesitates. "I asked him to…He's a Frost Giant. I wanted to see it, to draw him. I wanted him to, I don't know, accept himself." He can see that she's patiently waiting for him to go on. "One thing led to another. Then I dreamt about the ice. He thinks it's because we…" He runs a hand through his hair. "It can't be. It was just a coincidence."

"Was he cold?"

He nods. "But it wasn't bad. It was nice, actually. Different. And you should see his coloring. It's beautiful, a deep blue with these lighter ridges." His eyes lose focus as he remembers how the light and the blue accentuated the muscles.

Loki walks in with Steve's coffee. "Did you ask her?"

The words snap him back to the present. "No, not, yet," he replies taking the offered mug. He turns back to Tasha and explains what he wants to convey in the painting he's planning. He tells her that Loki thinks she is the best candidate to stand in for an Asgardian. Then he finally asks her if she wouldn't mind posing for the painting with Loki.

"I'm flattered. Really. I'd love to." She looks at them, sees how much they're worried about each other. "Now would you two please kiss before the boys come back?"

Steve gives Loki a quick peck on the lips before going back to his seat. Now isn't the time. He swears to himself that he'll make it up to the god later.

xxx

Odin motions for Thor to join him and points to a group of elk in the distance. The hunters get down off their horses and hand the reigns to the three groomsmen who accompany them. Then they retrieve their weapons.

The prince moves forward and stands next to his father. Frigga and Hogun are directly behind them. Sif and Fandral bring up the rear. They quietly walk closer to the herd of elk.

They spread out to cover more area around the animals that are grazing in the tall grass. Odin motions for his son to take the first kill.

Thor throws Mjolnir at the head of a large bull. The creature's head shoots up just before he is struck in the forehead. He crumbles to the ground as the hammer stops in mid-air before returning to its master's hand. Frigga gasps at the sight.

Each hunter takes their turn at the herd. Only Thor and Odin have been successful as Hogun slinks through the grass. He does not try to use a bow and arrow as Sif and Fandral have. He likes his spiked mace and intends to use it. It is only a matter of getting close enough. By the time the other hunters have joined him, there are still only two dead elk in the grass.

Odin looks at the kills with approval. "Thor Odinson, you have done well."

"Thank you, Father."

The King orders that the elk be loaded onto the cart. Then he asks his son if they should continue or return to the palace.

Thor is torn. He does not like the thought of returning without his friends getting another chance at the herd. But his mother looks a bit weary. He does not wish to tire her. "I shall return to the palace with the Queen. My friends, please do not let me stop you from pursuing more game. Father, you should do what pleases you."

"It pleases me to remain with my son so long as he will ride next to me."

Thor nods. Fandral and Hogan wish to hunt more. They take one of the grooms and ride off to the woods in search of a battleswine. Sif remains with the royal family. She rides next to the Queen.

"What is the word on Midgard?" Odin asks. "You have spent much time there, more than I thought you would."

"I am sorry if my absence has caused any inconvenience. I was teaching their government about our people and the other races in the Nine Realms."

"I thought you were going to pursue Loki."

"I had more pressing matters to attend to."

"Yes. Teaching," Odin sneers.

Thor's jaw clenches. "There have been attacks that needed stopping and missions of which I was a part. A couple of my fellow Avengers were hurt quite badly during some of them."

"And still no sign of your brother."

Frigga speaks up. "I'm sure if Thor had gotten wind of a _threat_ from Loki, he would have informed us."

"Loki's mere presence is a threat," the female warrior notes.

"Take care, Sif. Threat though he may be, Loki is still my brother."

"I do not understand where this loyalty comes from…after all he has done."

Queen Frigga smiles. "They were always loyal to each other, Sif. My beautiful boys, my Lys and Mørk. They always acted more like twins than the twins did." The loss of her twins still pains her. She tries to push the memories away. "I cannot fault Thor's loyalty to his brother. Indeed, I find it to be one of his most endearing qualities."

"Endearing perhaps," Odin acknowledges, "but also very dangerous. And you have heard nothing of Loki on Midgard?" the King asks his son.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You would tell us if you had, wouldn't you, Thor?" He pauses, waiting for the answer that never comes. "Of course you would. Your first loyalty is to your King."

"His first loyalty is to Asgard," Frigga corrects. "What Thor does, he does for the good of the realm."

"They are the same thing."

The Queen gives a short laugh. "The King is a man. Wise as he is, he still has an ego. Do not confuse what the King wants with what is good for Asgard."

King Odin is beginning to turn red. "Are you saying that I do not want what is best for Asgard?"

"I am saying that a King, being so close to his realm, may lose sight of what is truly best for both."

"Enough!" The voice is Thor's. It takes both of his parents aback. "What is this about?"

Odin glares at his son. "You _know_ what this is about."

Frigga speaks next. "And it is not something we should discuss here…in the open."

Realization dawns on the dark-haired warrior. "You think Thor knows where Loki is."

"We think nothing of the sort," the Queen admonishes.

"No," Odin agrees. "We do not _think_ it."

Thor vows silently to Loki and Captain America that he will give nothing away.

xxx

Wolverine and Hulk are back at the small lake. It's deserted again today, which pleases them both. In fact, Hulk gets so content that he changes back into Dr. Banner while he's in the water.

Bruce sinks and panics. Flailing and trying figure out where he is, he feels a strong arm around him, pulling him up to the surface. Deep breaths come as soon as his head is above water.

"You all right there, Sweetheart?" Logan asks.

"What…? Where…?" Bruce grabs onto the strong arms for support.

"Calm down," the Canadian says, his arm still wrapped around the confused man. "We're at the lake…same one you woke up in yesterday."

The scientist nods. "Guess Hulk was done for the day."

"Guess so."

He isn't sure, but Bruce thinks he hears a hint of disappointment in the voice. "Did you want him to stay?"

"Nah. Just thought he'd wanna fuck me again."

The scientist isn't sure he'll ever get used to Logan's bluntness. "Did you want him to?"

"You okay, or you wanna head back to shore?"

"Here's fine. You didn't answer my question."

Blue eyes scrutinize the man he's still holding on to. He can't think of a reason to lie, so he says, "Yeah, I kinda did."

"It looked like it hurt."

"It did. But I figure after the pain I at least deserved to finish."

A grin forms on the friendly face. "I'll finish you."

"How about you start me instead. Then maybe Hulk can finish."

Bruce was not expecting that. "Really?"

"Ya mind?"

If he could, the brunette would shrug. But as they are currently treading water, it's not something he can really do right now. "Guess not…as long as I get finished, too."

"I swear to God this is the weirdest three-some ever."

Bruce laughs. "Never really thought of it that way."

"You wanna finish before or after?"

"After. Hulk will be less likely to take over then." They look at each other and smile. Then Bruce smiles wider. "Race ya to shore." He pushes against the mutant and starts to swim.

"Hey!"

The race is on, but in the end there is no clear winner. They come out of the water out of breath.

"Bad thing about being naked," Bruce observes, "no lubricant."

Logan takes Bruce's right hand and puts two of the fingers into his mouth. Sucking gently on them, he gets the digits nice and wet. While his mouth is busy, he takes Bruce's left hand and places it against his cock. Instinctively, the hand begins to caress and stroke. The Canadian hums his pleasure. He removes the fingers from his mouth and kisses his lover.

Their tongues meet on the third kiss. Safe to leave the scientist's left hand to its current occupation, Logan places his own hand on the back of Bruce's neck and pulls him closer. Half hard, the Canadian pulls away. Giving his lover's fingers one last suck, he gets down on his hands and knees.

Bruce moves behind Logan and kneels down. Rubbing the back with his left hand, his right index finger finds his lover's entrance. He strokes it over and over again, adding just a bit more force each time until it slips inside. He hears the sigh that escapes the muscular man's lips. A few strokes of the single digit are given before the second finger is added. A short moan comes this time. Moments later, a third finger is added.

"That's it, Sweetheart. Make me nice and wide for Hulk."

A flare of jealousy erupts, but Bruce just as quickly realizes that he is Hulk. And maybe, just maybe, if he does this well, Hulk will let him feel some of it. And so the scientist separates his fingers and stretches out his lover. He adds a pinkie knowing the Other Guy must be huge. He wants to make this as comfortable as possible for Logan.

"How does that feel?" Bruce asks.

"Fucking amazing," Wolverine chokes out before exhaling a growl.

The scientist's free hand flies to his own cock. That growl made his body come alive. He begins to stroke himself while mentally telling Hulk it's okay to come back. He feels the beast surge within him. "He's coming," Bruce whispers, removing his right hand from the warm ass. And then his consciousness recedes to the background as the sound of a roar escapes his lips.

"Wolverine."

"Yeah, Hulk. Wolverine. Now Hulk fuck Wolverine, right?"

"Hulk fuck Wolverine," he agrees. Two huge green hands grab the mutant's hips. The large green cock gets thrust inside the ass. It goes in easier than before, and the sound from the man's mouth is more of a moan than a scream. That is probably good. And then he wastes no time thrusting.

The Other Guy is so huge, that Wolverine can feel the pressure against his prostate at the first thrust. And though it still hurts having that huge a cock inside of him, he immediately feels the pleasure, too. "Don't go too fast, Hulk. I wanna finish with you."

"Finish?"

"Remember last time when you blew a load? That. I want that."

"That felt good," he notes as he speeds up.

"I know. But slow the fuck down."

"Better?" he asks as he tries to comply.

"Yeah. Like that. Good Hulk." Then a few moments later, Logan adds. "Oh, fuck yeah. Real good Hulk." The sensation is heightening every nerve in his body. He swears he can feel the sweat leaking out of his pores and the hairs around his cock moving in the breeze. He can feel that breeze brushing against the tip of it, gentle caresses juxtaposed against the hard driving thrusts of the muscled giant behind him. He feels his own muscles tense as the sounds of grunting and growling increase behind him.

Bruce was right. He has never been so happy to be right. He is sharing this with Hulk, can almost feel their cock inside Logan. It's so tight and warm and brings an amazing friction he's never felt before. And he can feel Hulk's pleasure, too. And as the giant speeds up again, he tries to talk him into slowing down. But then it gets to the point where he doesn't want to slow down either. And by the sound of it, neither does Logan.

Wolverine is moving against the Hulk, meeting him with each forward thrust. He's moaning and growling. He demands more whenever he finds his voice. And then he feels the crash of semen within him. The warm jolt of sensation pushes him over the edge, and he's ejaculating onto the ground in powerful streams of his own.

"Wolverine finish?"

"Yeah," Logan says between breaths. "Wolverine finish."

"Hulk and Banner finish, too."

"Banner?" He peers over his shoulder and watches as Hulk moves back then comes forward and lies down beside him.

Green eyes look up at the mutant and smiles. "Banner feel, too." He sighs. "Hulk sleep now."

"All right, Hulk. You sleep." He watches as the body next to his slowly shrinks and loses its green color. Soon Hulk is gone, and a contentedly resting Banner has taken his place.

Bruce stretches and opens his eyes. "Hi, Beautiful."

"Hey there, Sweetheart." Logan finally lies down. He rests on his shoulder facing his lover. "Was that good for you?"

The scientist smiles. "It was definitely a nice change." He kisses the lips surrounded by dark whiskers.

"So…" Logan runs his finger along Bruce's chest. "Do I still need to finish you?"

"Absolutely. That was our deal, after all. But you can do it later."

"Nuh-uh. I wanna do it now." The finger moves lower and doesn't stop till it gets to the tip of Dr. Banner's cock.

Bruce takes in a quick breath. "It's gonna take more than that."

"Oh, I plan to do more." Logan puts his nose half an inch away from Bruce's neck and takes a big whiff, relishing the reaction it produces in his lover. He next kisses the base of Bruce's throat before slowly kissing his way down the chest.

Bruce tries not to laugh from the tickle of the whiskers on his skin and the utter joy he's feeling at the moment. And then he feels lips wrap around his cock, and he doesn't try to do anything anymore. He merely closes his eyes and allows himself to feel without fear and without regret.

xxx

Steve decides to break for lunch. He tells Loki to meet him on the roof. He's going to go buy something, and they can have a picnic up there.

"What's with the two of you and roofs?" Natasha asks as she walks out of the conference room with them. She's going to meet Clint in the lobby after he makes a phone call.

"Loki likes them."

"I don't like prisons," the god adds. "I feel free up there, like I could just fly away."

"But you won't, right, Kitten?"

"Of course not, Darling. Not unless I have to."

The down elevator comes first. Natasha and Steve step in. It stops two floors down. Victor Creed steps in.

"Oh, hello, Steve."

"Creed."

The mutant shows his teeth as he smiles at the spy. "Hello, Natasha."

"Victor. I thought you were supposed to be in Bosnia."

"I'm back."

"So soon? What was the damage this time?"

"Now why would you want to worry your pretty little head about that?"

"Because I'm usually the one that has to clean up your mess." She stares at him with disdain. "How you ever got into S.H.I.E.L.D. is beyond me."

"You're one to talk, assassin."

Black Widow smiles at that. "Yep, that's me, the assassin. You might want to remember that before you talk to me again."

"Me-ow."

She rolls her eyes. "Says they guy who calls himself Sabretooth."

Steve snickers at that. He can't help it. And when Victor glares at him for it, he lifts his head and meets the mutant's eyes. "She's got a point, kitty."

They arrive at the lobby and go their separate ways.

When Steve arrives on the roof, he pulls Loki close and gives him a passionate kiss. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"I'm hungry," the god replies and takes the food from the Captain.

"I love you back."

Loki stops and looks at the blond. "Was that a joke? Or are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"Neither, Kitten. I just…We're okay, right?"

"Why wouldn't we be? I simply bring about your greatest fears."

"That's not true." He sighs. "I was just trying to make up for this morning."

Loki pulls the sandwiches and chips out of the bag. "Speaking of this morning, exactly how hot was the shower you took?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up. How hot?"

"Not very."

"You're lying," Loki says as he hands Steve one of the sandwiches. "I am the Liesmith, remember?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"And that's precisely what worries me." He caresses the artist's cheek. "We made a deal. I am satisfied with that. And I do not need you to protect me. That is not why I came to you."

"I know. I just…I don't want you to feel like you have to hide any part of yourself from me."

"Then don't hide any part of yourself from me."

"I took a really hot shower. It was so hot my skin turned red. But it warmed me up. It made me feel better."

"There. Was that so difficult?"

Steve shakes his head. "I ran into Victor Creed again. Is it okay that I change the subject?"

"As long as I can eat. I'm getting cranky if you couldn't tell."

The artist just gives that knowing smile of his and sits down to eat and tell Loki about his and Natasha's elevator ride..

* * *

**A/N:** Oh so many of you have been floating theories about who on Asgard knows what about Loki. They have been fun to read and have all helped me figure it out with Odin and Frigga. I hoped you liked their little battle over Thor. We also get our first real look at Sif. I know many of you don't like her, including me. But hopefully she seems a bit more 3-dimensional than she did in the movie. I'm not saying you have to like her, but I hope you understand her a bit more.

And we are one step closer to Natasha joining Steve and Loki in another intimate moment. Thank you to T-TrainOrTurkeyT for helping me decide on the art angle for that.

Well, FireChildSlytherin5 (ff), neither one of us thought the cold of Frost Giant Loki would bother Steve. Steve didn't either. Perhaps we're right. Perhaps it was just a coincidence. Like the Captain, I sincerely hope that is the case.

No DC Easter Eggs yet. Don't worry. They'll be coming.

Thank you all for your continued support. I couldn't do this without each and every one of you.


	55. To Identify

**Pairings: **Thor & Sif, Pepper & Tony, Thor & Tony, Steve & Loki (explicit)

**Contains spoilers for the movie Titanic (1997)**, the one with Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet. If you haven't seen it, how have you managed to do that? Wow. Really. I'm impressed. But there will be specific scenes revealed, along with major plot points. So if you care about that sort of thing, you may want to skip the Steve & Loki section. Although it's kind of important. And the movie will still be lavish and heart-wrenching even if it is spoiled. I mean, we all knew what happened to the ship before seeing the movie, and we still enjoyed it even if we sometimes hate admitting it.

* * *

Sif is worried about Thor. If he truly knows where Loki is and has said nothing, then perhaps the Trickster has used some sort of sorcery on him. That at least someone could cure. But if he is saying nothing out of choice… "Thor, if you know where Loki is, you must tell us. He needs to be brought to justice."

Thor shakes his head. "What you call justice, I call murder."

Frigga gives the warrior woman a sharp look. Sif feels her heart constrict. "I meant bringing him back to his cell."

"The cell none of us bothered to visit?" A storm begins to brew in the young god's blue eyes. His guilt and anger at Loki's neglect make his jaw clench and the grip on his reigns tighten.

Sif sighs in frustration and worry. "He is an enemy of both Asgard and Midgard. We did not visit, because we knew his lies might turn us. We have all of us been seduced by his silver tongue at one time or another. But I am sure the King will keep a better eye on him this time, as I am sure you will visit him more often. And that will ensure that he cannot escape again and cause chaos."

"He has done nothing since he escaped."

Sleipnir neighs as if agreeing with his uncle.

"If he has done nothing, then it is probably because he is busy planning his revenge. How long was it from the time we thought he died to the time he attacked Midgard?"

"Hush, woman. Were you still my wife I would forbid you to speak for the rest of the journey."

"Well, at least one good thing has come from our divorce. You can no longer forbid me to do anything."

"No," the King speaks, "but I can." Odin gentles his voice. "I understand your desire for justice, Sif."

"Thank you, my King."

Frigga interrupts before her husband can continue. "Sometimes revenge is mistaken for justice. It is only through wisdom that we can identify the difference."

"And mercy, Mother?" Thor asks. "If justice is better than revenge, is not mercy better than justice?"

"Indeed it is, Lys. For if we were all given what we deserve, what pain would await us all."

xxx

Tony knocks on Ms. Potts' office door before entering. "You wanted to see me?"

The CEO looks up from her paperwork. "We could have just talked tonight, but okay."

"It's no problem. Just waiting for some tests to finish. Thought I'd drop by, see my best girl."

"Uh-huh. I just wanted to remind you again that we're going to D.C. tomorrow. White House Correspondents' Dinner?" she clarifies off of his blank look.

Rolling his eyes, he whines, "Do we have to?"

"You don't, but I do. It's fine. I'll find another plus one," she says focusing her eyes on the contract in front of her. "Or maybe I'll go alone. I'm sure Bruce Wayne or Oliver Queen will be happy to keep me company."

"Wayne and Queen? Those two Stark wannabes? Please, Pepper. If you wanna make me jealous, you'll have to do better than that."

"Better than the two richest, most eligible bachelors in the country?" She signs her name and dates one of the documents.

"Fine. I'll go. But if it turns into a pissing contest, you can be sure I'm whipping mine out. And it'll be bigger and covered in iron."

It's Pepper's turn to roll her eyes.

"Hey," Tony remembers. "Did we ever pilfer Queen's tech guru? Felicity something?"

"Felicity Smoak? No. She appears to have an unwavering loyalty to her boss."

"Huh. Weird." He looks around the office. "Probably thinks she's in love with him."

"Tony, not every woman is in love with her boss."

"You're right. He's handsome and all but probably not her type. If she worked for me, though, she totally would be…in love…with her boss."

Pepper raises an eyebrow as her eyes return to the former playboy who is now circling the room. "With me? Because if she worked for Stark Industries, I would be her boss."

"Oh yeah. Then, I guess not. Because let's face it, between the two of us I'm much prettier."

"You know what? You should stay here. I'll take my chances with Bruce and Oliver."

Tony stops. "Oh, so it's Bruce and Oliver now. Well excuse me." When that gets no reaction he clears a corner of her desk and sits on it. "I was kidding about me begin prettier. You are definitely prettier. Although if I had to choose between you and Thor…"

Pepper sighs. "You know, some of us actually work."

"And thank goodness that 'some of us' is you and not me."

"Nothing would get done if it were you." Pepper scowls as he moves the paper in front of her off to the side. "I was reading that."

"I've decided I will go to D.C. with you."

"Oh goody," she replies without enthusiasm.

"Well you probably don't remember, but Wayne and Queen are bo-ring," he sings the last word.

"If by boring you mean incredibly handsome and charming, then yes I remember."

"Oh, come on! Bruce is such a player. He throws his money around then pulls out the sob story about his parents whenever he can't get a girl he wants."

Pepper's words reek with sarcasm. "Gee, that doesn't sound familiar at all."

Tony stands up. "I am going, and you will see that they are boring and will not be paying any attention to you because they will be busy with the models that they both bring." He walks to the door, stops, and turns around. "Will any other playboy billionaires be at this thing? I'm thinking three is more than enough."

"Well, I doubt Norman Osborn will be going."

"Doesn't count. He's not exactly playboy material."

"And it doesn't seem like the type of thing Warren Worthington would go to."

"You mean Warren Worthington the Third? Has anyone even seen him in, like, ever?"

"I don't know, Tony. I only know I have a lot to finish up before we leave tomorrow."

"Okay. Okay. I can take a hint."

"That wasn't a hint. That was a neon sign pointing to the door."

"Fine. Whatever. Just one more thing."

Pepper sighs. "Yes, Tony."

"I love you."

Damn it. Why did he have to go all sincere and sweet and make her feel guilty about trying to kick him out? She looks at him with her blue eyes and gives him a smile. "I love you, too, Tony."

xxx

The main hunting party arrives at the palace. The two elk are taken to the kitchens to be skinned and butchered for the evening feast. The riders get off their horses and hand them to the grooms. Sleipnir nuzzles Thor, who strokes his nose in return, before allowing himself to be led away.

The royal family and Lady Sif go into the high-ceiling building and head to the family's private parlor. They are silent as they walk down corridors and up staircases. The King enters the chamber first followed closely by the Prince.

Before entering, the Queen turns to the female warrior. "Thank you for joining us, Sif. Please give our regards to your mother."

There is no doubt that the words are a dismissal. Sif's eyes linger on the door her love disappeared through. "But…"

"Your services are no longer required, my dear."

The warrior looks at the Queen.

"Thank you, Sif," Frigga tries again. Finally she sees the dark-haired woman bow and walk away. She takes a relieved breath before walking into the parlor and closing the door.

Thor is sitting in one of the large elk-hide chairs. The King is standing by the window, looking out at his kingdom. Frigga goes to sit on the chaise. Odin turns at the sound.

The King looks at his son. "Where is Loki?"

"I do not know."

"Do _not_ lie to me, Thor."

Thor makes himself pause before responding. It is a good thing he does. His voice remains calm, and his question is much less accusatory. "What is this about, Father? What makes you think I would lie to you?"

The King turns to Frigga. "You tell him." He takes a few steps closer to better examine his son's reactions.

The Queen takes a breath before speaking. "Heimdall caught sight of Loki on Midgard not too long ago."

The God of Thunder works hard to keep his face passive. "Did he? Why was I not told? Was no one sent after him?" Then he raises his head. "This was the false alarm my friends were telling me about. Did Heimdall lose him before they could leave?"

"No," King Odin tells him. "Heimdall saw something else. Heimdall saw you and your Midgardian friends heading to the place Loki was being held."

"Being held?" Thor knows exactly when this was. "How long between the time Heimdall first saw Loki and the time he saw my friends and I?"

"That does not matter." He chooses not to notice the flash of anger in the eyes of his wife and son. "What matters is that you had him. You had him and did not return him. I called off the Warriors Three when I realized you were there. You were supposed to return him to Asgard, the triumphant Prince just as before."

"How long?" Thor demands.

The Queen answers, her voice holding a scathing indictment. "Almost two Midgardian days. He wished to know how your brother's magic was being blocked."

The God of Thunder rises. "And that took two days?!"

"We were prepared to intervene earlier if necessary," the King states. "But we wished to identify the method of incarceration in order to reproduce it when he did return."

"So you let that madman hurt him." Thor feels betrayed. "You are supposed to be wise. How is allowing that wisdom?"

"Allowing that was supposed to gain us knowledge. And with knowledge comes wisdom."

"So you waited then saw us rescue him."

"Heimdall did, yes. And he saw you take him away. We expected you to return with him immediately."

"But then Heimdall said you took him to a place of healing," the Queen adds with the beginnings of a smile. "I was grateful that you would choose his well-being over your own glory."

The King continues. "We thought once he was better you would return with him. We thought, knowing how dangerous he is, you would guard him until that time. Instead you left a Midgardian with him as you amused yourself with that man who wears the iron suit." His voice is anything but approving. "I had hoped that to be a temporary failing and that you would return with Loki as was your duty and mandate. But then Heimdall lost him, though we assumed he was in the same place."

"But then Heimdall found him again almost immedately," Frigga says. "And he saw your brother save the life of that woman. He did save her life, didn't he?" It sounds more like a statement than a question, but there is still relief at the sight of Thor's nod. "I knew it."

The King's eye softens. "And then Heimdell lost him again. And you never came. What were we to think?"

Thor shrugs. There is nothing to say on that topic. "Leave him be, Father. He is of no threat to Asgard where he is."

"How can you be so sure?"

The mother speaks before she can stop herself. "He loves, doesn't he? He truly is in love. Heimdall heard him say the words to a Steve Rogers after he was rescued. And it was Steve Rogers who stayed by his bed."

Thor sits next to his mother and takes her hand. "I made a promise. I fear I may have already broken it with this conversation. I will say that Captain Rogers is one of the best men I know in any realm and that if Loki has changed it is in no small part to him." His hand is squeezed in gratitude and recognition.

The King speaks. "Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard, will you return Loki to his home?"

"King Odin, Father, I believe Loki may already be home, and it is no longer here."

"Is he happy?" Frigga asks. "Is he still my son? Is he still my Mørk?"

Thor, still holding her hand, asks her forgiveness. He cannot answer. He does not know how to answer. "We have both changed so much since Father first tried to coronate me king. You know that as well as I. But I have hope."

Odin wishes he could have such hope. But as the ruler of Asgard, he cannot allow himself that luxury. "I cannot rely on hope. I must keep this realm safe from harm. And that means containing Loki."

"Then you will do so without my help."

"Even if it means your honor and reputation?"

"I have learned there are more important things than reputation, and my true honor will remain intact. But I beg you, Father, please leave him in peace."

"If I could believe that peace is truly what would come of doing so, I would. But alas, your brother has proven time and again that peace is the last thing he seeks."

xxx

Steve and Loki get home after picking up some trailer tacos. They eat while watching the news, something the god loathes but allows because it is what the Captain enjoys. Once dinner is done, Steve tries to convince Loki to hold the Jotun rock. He wants to try again. Loki refuses. He will not take the chance of Steve having nightmares two nights in a row. Instead, they settle on the bed and flip through the television channels.

A title catches Steve's eye. Titanic.

"Really? It's five hours long," Loki tells him.

"Maybe they have it on the instant thing." They look. After a bit of searching, Steve finds where they can rent it for $3.99. It seems kind of expensive to him, but he knows it's cheaper than going to an actual movie and that it isn't 1943 anymore. "It's 3 hours and 19 minutes. Is that okay?"

It's the entire night. But if it prevents the Midgardian from asking Loki to look like a frost giant, then the god is fine with that.

Steve starts the movie.

Oh but it is grand, even Loki has to admit that. And when Steve puts an arm around him, he finds himself snuggling closer rather than pulling away. "He reminds me of you," the god tells his lover as Jack merrily boards the ship.

And though Steve doesn't say it, Rose reminds him of Loki. Beautiful, unattainable, belonging to another world but wanting to break free from it, all of these things are Loki. He does say something though as Jack draws Rose as she lies bare-chested and open for the artist. "That's us."

"It is, isn't it."

Jack and Rose are so in love. And while she chafes at the constraints of her world, she is so free in his. And he is devoted to her completely and utterly. The parallels with Steve and Loki are not exact, but they are enough for the men to see themselves in the couple's relationship. The sketch scene solidifies that comparison. The way the men find themselves holding each other closer, tighter is a silent indication that they know where this story is heading. They don't want to see themselves in this couple not if it's going to end the way they suspect.

"Perhaps you should put a jeweled necklace around my neck next time you wish to sketch me," the god jokes to break the tension of knowing what is to come.

"Maybe," Steve replies quietly.

The movie continues. The iceberg is hit. So few people are saved. So many people are engulfed in water…ice cold water that they never come out of.

"We should turn it off," Loki says when he feels the vice that is Steve's hand on his arm.

"No. I want to know what happens."

Then Jack and Rose are in the water. He's telling her not to let go. She's promising that she won't. It is horribly sappy, and the Trickster hates himself for caring so much. But that is Steve slipping into the water and Loki's heart that is breaking. "I hate this movie," the god says through silent tears.

"Ssshhh."

Rose is rescued, changes her identity. And there's the damn necklace again and the wreckage. And then the beautiful ship is back. The credits roll.

"We should not have watched this."

Steve wipes away tears. "I'm glad we did." He feels Loki shift, sees the green eyes searching his own. There's a soft kiss.

"I love you, Steve Rogers."

"I love you back, Kitten." He hands the remote to the god and begins to shift. "I'm going to go take a shower. Join me?"

A relieved smile appears. "I'd love to. You get started. I'll shut this lot off and be right there."

Steve goes to the bathroom to urinate and strip off his clothes. He gets into the bathtub and turns on the faucet. Once the water is hot, he lifts the metal thing to make the water come out of the showerhead. The water is definitely hot. His hand goes to the control and turns it slightly to the right. The water gets a fraction cooler. He turns it to the right again. Blue eyes stare at his hand as it turns to the right again and again.

Loki takes a piss but doesn't flush. He made that mistake once. The howl that came from the shower that time was not a happy one. He will flush after. Instead he strips off his clothes and notices that there is no steam rising above the shower curtain. Strange. No matter. Perhaps the right temperature has only just been reached. The god takes a breath and allows himself to enjoy the anticipation of what is to come. He pulls the shower curtain aside.

Steve is standing under the water shivering, blue eyes lost and alone. "Loki?"

The quiet hint of desperation in the voice makes the god tense with panic. He steps into the bathtub and towards his love. The cold water is like a jolt to his nerves. His hand reaches out towards the nob but is stopped by a grip on his wrist.

Blue and green eyes exchange looks of fear, confusion, and slight panic.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Steve whispers in reply. "I need it. I need…" But he doesn't know what he needs. He only knows that he does as he shivers from the cold.

Loki nods. He does not understand, but there are many things about himself that he does not understand. He takes a step forward and wraps his arms around his love. He feels arms wrap around him.

They stand there holding each other and shivering as the cold water runs down their bodies.

"It was cold and dark, and all I could think was that I wasn't going to be able to keep my promise to Peggy. But I knew she'd understand. And I thought it was okay. It was worth it, because I had saved New York. We had won. And I was going to see Bucky again and tell him how sorry I was."

Silvertongue struggles with what, if anything, he should say. "Peggy was human. I'm sure she tried to find you as best she could. But she was only human. I am a god. I would not let you break a promise to me so easily. I would scour the Nine Realms until I found you. If necessary, I would even go to Heimdall and Odin to track you down."

"That's not the point. I should have been able to save myself."

There is an accusatory edge to Loki's next words. "The way I could have saved myself with Doom?"

Steve pulls away just enough to look into the green eyes. "That was different. You were drugged. You couldn't use your magic."

"And you, my Darling? What could you have done?" He watches as Steve struggles to answer. "It is the same. We cannot do everything ourselves. You taught me that." He caresses the blond's cheek. "You are the strongest man I know."

There is a look of disappointment. "You know Thor is stronger than I am. So is Hulk."

Loki's heart aches for the man still shivering in his arms. "Oh, min elskede, they are brutes, and that is not the kind of strength I mean. If you were a mere brute, you'd hold no interest for me. But as you are…"

"Even though I have nightmares about ice? Even when I stand in a cold shower and don't know why?"

"I don't need to know why. And you are still the strongest being I've ever met." His eyes prick with coming tears. "You love me. Though I don't deserve it, though you could have any person on the planet, you love me. And I will never let go…not of you, not of this, not ever."

Steve's heart has swollen with emotion to the point where he cannot speak. As much as he wants to tell Loki that the god is deserving of love, he physically can't. So he does the only thing he can think of to try to convey that. He kisses the God of Mischief. He kisses the god with a passion and ferocity completely opposite to the cold water hitting them. They continue kissing as Steve reaches back and turns the water off.

Reluctantly letting go of the god's lips, the artist pulls back the shower curtain and steps out of the tub. He towels off quickly, his body still shivering intermittently in an effort to warm himself. Steve offers a hand to Loki and helps him out of the tub before handing him the towel.

"We need to get you warm," the Trickster notes as he dries himself.

"My idea exactly." He pulls Loki into a kiss. They walk, lips joined, towards the bed. Steve lets go once they get there and retrieves a condom and the lubricant. After taking a deep breath, he hands them to the god. "I want you inside me."

"I'm Rose, remember? These are yours," he explains pushing the items back. As much as he'd love to enter Steve, he knows that the man needs to feel some control right now.

"Either you enter me, or..."

"Or what?"

Steve gets an idea, one he knows Loki will not like. "Or I tie you up."

A smile spreads over Loki's face. "Tie me up, my Darling. I will take you another time."

The artist nods and gets the rope. "On your back, Kitten." He ties the god's wrists to the corners of the bed. Then he gets a handkerchief.

"Am I to be blindfolded or gagged?" Either one would be fine for him. But when blue eyes will not meet his, he becomes apprehensive. The apprehension turns to fear when Steve picks up the Jotun rock. "No. Steve, please." The rock is placed into his right hand, and the handkerchief is tied around it so that he cannot let go. He can feel the coldness traveling up his arm. "Darling, please let's do something else."

"I need this, Kitten. I don't know why, but I do." He finally looks into the green eyes just before they turn red. He sees the fear in them and bends down to give them each a kiss. "Trust me."

"I'll be too cold."

"I was wrong. You aren't Rose," he says as his hand runs over Loki's body. "You're the ocean, blue and mysterious and beautiful and dangerous. You're my Atlantic. And I'm going to plunge into you and conquer you."

The words work like an aphrodisiac, turning the frost giant's fear into desire. He can feel his body responding, feels the cold heat traveling down to his cock.

The artist's touch moves over the arms, caressing the cartilage or bone or whatever it is that makes the skin rise at the shoulders. He traces the clavicle towards the center of the chest, lets his fingers brush over the nipples, an even darker blue than the rest of the skin. "My Atlantic. My Ocean," he mutters as he traces waves over the abdomen and over the hips, jagged waves over the cold, jagged ridges.

Steve runs his fingers lightly down the god's blue thighs, over the ridged knees, down the shins. He grabs the ankles and forces them towards the rest of the naked, blue body, the knees bending and parting automatically, the genitals on display as the midnight cock rises from dark hair.

"I'm going to explore your depths, brave the cold and the darkness until you're mine, until you swell with my touch and your waves break against me begging for more." The artist smiles at the effect his words are having. "And your red eyes will shine from above, stars in the sky, begging me to do it again, begging for the sun to never come up." He quietly places the condom over his cock and opens the lubricant.

"You are the sun, my Darling," Loki replies.

"No, Atlantic. I'm just a guy in the water…in your waters," he says as his slick finger plunges into the god's anus. It's cold. But despite the temperature, it still feels like his Kitten. He works his finger slowly in and out. "Feel that? I'm in your waters."

"Yes. I want more of you. I need to feel more of you."

"Greedy Atlantic. Always wanting more." A second finger joins the first. "How's that, my Ocean? Better?"

Loki nods. The blue eyes have him enraptured. "Play within me, min elskede. Use me for your pleasures."

"Min elskede. What does that mean, Atlantic?"

"It means my beloved. And you are min elskede." His wrists pull against the ropes as he feels a third finger enter him. The jagged edges of the rock bite into his palm.

"And you're my cold and beautiful ocean. Do you feel me within you? Do you feel my warmth?"

"Yes," the frost giant gasps as he's stretched and petted inside. "I want more. I need more. Warm me, min elskede."

"Your too big, too vast. I could never warm you. You'll freeze me first."

There is worry in the red eyes. "Then stop. Leave. Leave me unsatisfied."

"No." He pulls out his fingers. "I promised to enter you. I promised to make you swell." Steve takes a breath and thrusts his cock inside.

Both men gasp with the sudden change in temperature.

Steve bends over Loki. "I'm inside you, Atlantic. Do you feel me?"

"Yes. Oh, yes. You're so warm…so very, very warm." His blood is coursing faster. And then Steve begins to move in and out of him. He closes his eyes and moans in pleasure.

The cold is constricting. Steve can feel the blood wanting to leave his cock. He thrusts faster, hoping the increase in friction will help warm him up. Below him, Loki is already beginning to writhe, meeting his every thrust. The god's cock is swollen and gently rubbing against his stomach. Then with a slight shift, he feels himself rub against that bundle of nerves.

Loki arches off the bed, his arms straining against the ropes as a high-pitched moan escapes his throat. "Yes, min elskede! Oh, fuck, yes! YES!"

Steve shifts away. He is nowhere near that close, and he realizes too late that he should have put the cock ring on his lover. Next time. And with the way Loki is looking at him, the red eyes wild and on the verge abandon, he knows he wants to do this again.

The frost giant calms a bit, his chest heaving with each breath. "You are too much for me."

"Am I? Let's find out." He licks his lips. "First the swell." He shifts back so he can feel the prostate against his cock.

Loki's back arches again with the sound of a moan.

"Then the waves break," the artist instructs as he thrusts harder, faster.

The blue body writhes and meets him again and again until the swollen cock bursts forth white foam.

"That's it, Atlantic. Break for me."

Loki hears nothing, so lost in his orgasm. And even when there is no more semen, he continues to writhe and moan in ecstasy as his prostate continues to be stimulated. "I can't," he groans. "I can't take much more."

Steve shifts but continues his thrusts. "I'm not done with you, Atlantic. I'm no where near done with you."

The frost giant lies there as his body continues to be used. The warmth is almost too much. And then he feels his blood coursing again. It flows so quickly around his love's heat, and soon he is hardening. "Steve," he breathes.

The soldier grunts in response. He's used to the cold now, can even feel a bit of warmth. He smiles as he notices the growing cock below him. It doesn't slow him down, though. On the contrary, it adds renewed vigor to his thrusts. "Ready for another swell?"

"No. Not yet. Not till you're close."

"That might be a while." He smiles. "And I want to see you come again. I want to feel you come again." He shifts back to the prostate, but Loki also shifts to avoid the contact.

The god feels a hand around his throat. It squeezes slightly then relaxes again.

Steve slows down his thrusts. "My beautiful Ocean. I love feeling you move beneath me, around me, against me." His hand moves up the god's neck and over the jaw until his thumb enters the cold mouth.

Loki sucks on it greedily, his tongue running over the warm flesh. His body responds uncontrollably, moving to meet each of Steve's thrusts.

"Good, Ocean. You want to swell now, don't you." He feels a tremble beneath him. "Tell me you want to swell."

"I want…I want…" Loki wraps a leg around Steve's waist. He feels a shiver move through the human. His other leg joins the first. Another shiver. His voice is husky, low. "I want you. I want all of you. Make me swell, min elskede."

They move together and quickly find that bundle of nerves that make Loki's back arch in pleasure. Steve is closer now. He can feel his muscles beginning to tense. Sweat covers their bodies. The shivers that come are from exertion rather than cold, though those still come to. And tiny sounds are coming from the god's throat. They spur Steve on, making his thrusts pick up speed yet again. He's grunting, too. The temperature around his cock feels cool now, not like the biting cold from before.

Loki is straining against the ropes, moaning continually. He lifts his head and kisses his lover, gently pulling at the bottom lip with his teeth. In response, Steve crashes his mouth against the god's, burrowing his tongue inside the coolness. Loki whimpers, causing the artist to pull away.

"Break for me, Ocean. Break against me."

The midnight cock spews froth again as the god completely loses his voice, the blue lips parted in a silent scream. It's so beautiful.

Steve keeps driving towards his own climax. His eyes close as Loki's lips find his neck and begin to lick and suck. "Almost there." The legs that are around his waist drop away. He feels the cool tongue run up his adam's apple before the mouth clasps onto his chin and travels slowly up to his mouth. There is a moan trapped in his throat. The moment it rips out between his lips is when he finds himself thrusting through his orgasm.

As soon as he is once more in control of his body, Steve rolls off of Loki. His head ends up on the god's arm, and they lie there catching their breaths.

"Next time, cock ring," the artist says.

"That would," Loki takes a breath, "probably help." He is spent. "Please untie me."

Steve looks at the blue god. "I thought you liked being tied up."

"I do. I just need to curl up into a ball as I recover from your attentions."

"Was I too rough on you, Atlantic?"

"You were…unquenchable, unstoppable, a force of nature, heat and light and sex. And now I wish to sleep."

The artist reluctantly gets up and unties the god.

Loki immediately puts the Jotun rock on the nightstand. He examines his hand as the warmth travels through his body turning his color back to paleness. There are marks where the edges bit into his hand. Steve takes it and kisses his palm.

They clean up. Then Steve puts on his boxers, and they go to sleep.

xxx

Thor takes dinner to Volstagg and the family. He doesn't want to deal with his parents or his ex-wife. It is much more pleasant to play with the baby, even if it does spit up all over his shoulder. But the God of Thunder just laughs it off. He remembers his own children and Loki's children doing the same.

He remembers how happy he and Sif were when Thrud was born. Their daughter was so tiny and beautiful. And now Thrud is in Valhalla, a valkyrie serving ale to fallen warriors. He could not be more proud of her.

The tiny child is handed back to his mother Gudrun as Volstagg tries to clean him off.

"It is fine, my friend. This is not the first child I've held as you well know."

"I am sorry, Thor. When they are so new, it seems that all of what goes in comes back out and through both ends."

Thor laughs at that. "And they are worth every mess that needs cleaning. But you know this already." He is glad he came. This is just the sort of evening he needed, one full of warmth and simplicity.

"I do, my Prince. More ale?"

"Yes, please." He holds out his cup. Thor complements the mother again, telling her how beautiful she looks. "Perhaps someday I will be blessed with such a wife and another daughter or son."

"Sif still loves you," Gudrun notes.

Thor's smile falters. "She loves the boy I was. I am a man now. I have changed. We both have."

"Then I hope the man you are finds a good woman to match. Just make sure she's Asgardian." The large woman winks at the handsome god.

The radiant smile returns. "I thank you, but I make no promises in regards to her place of birth."

xxx

Steve wakes up with a jolt and gasping for breath.

"Another nightmare?" a concerned voice asks from the darkness.

"Yes." But he doesn't feel cold. He feels upset and anxious, but there is only a little chill. He also feels Loki get out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"Warm milk," the god says as he turns on the kitchen light. He pulls out the milk and saucepan and begins the process.

Steve gets out of bed and follows his lover to the kitchen. Loki is standing naked in front of the stove, and it is one of the sweetest sights the blond has ever seen. The artist wraps his arms the Asgardian and kisses his shoulder. "I love you, Kitten."

"I love you back, my Darling." And then he notices that it is skin against his back. He loosens Steve's hold so that he can turn. The blond is still wearing only boxer shorts. "No ice?"

"Ice," Steve verifies. "And it was…not fun. But it wasn't as bad. The dream was as bad. The dream was almost worse actually. But waking up next to you…I don't know. You really love me?"

The vulnerability in the blue eyes makes Loki's breath catch. "More than ever."

"And you're making me warm milk?"

"You said it helped."

Steve kisses the tip of the god's nose. "This is why it's better." He lets go of his lover and gets two mugs out of the cupboard. Both are black with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on them.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Loki asks.

"I will be. With your help I will be."

When it is warm enough, Steve splits the milk between the two coffee cups. He watches as Loki takes a first sip. He smiles at the look of pleasant surprise in the green eyes. "Good, right?"

"Very. I had almost forgotten how it tasted warm. Reminds me of Asgard. Thor and I would go behind the kitchens and lie beneath the goats, squirting the milk directly into our mouths. Mother forbade it as soon as she learned of it, but we'd sneak out there anyway."

"Sounds nice."

"It was a long time ago."

"You and Thor were really close, huh?"

"Inseparable…at least for a while."

"What happened?"

"He found other friends. But even so, we were always still very close." The god takes a moment to look at his love. "Better now?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep again?"

"I don't know. Hope so. I'm willing to try." He does try. It doesn't work, but he does try. And he spends the rest of the morning listing to Loki sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So that happened. Not exactly sure where it all came from. Hope you enjoyed it, though. The first of the DC Easter Eggs appeared. I figured if I was going to mention the biggest DC Billionaire, I might as well mention at least one other one. And the mention of Felicity was for all you Arrow fans out there. If you aren't watching, I recommend it.

Sleipnir's reactions were thanks to skydancer2000 (ff) who thought Loki's child might have an opinion on the conversations concerning the Trickster. I agreed and was a little disappointed that I didn't think of it myself. Thank goodness I have all of you to help me with these things!

A HUGE thank you to Twisted67 (ao3) who helped me understand why Steve had that extreme reaction last chapter to sleeping with frost giant Loki. This chapter was very much inspired by that. Poor Steve is working through some difficult stuff. But on the plus side, we got more Jotun smut.

A long time ago, Sat-Isis (ff) had an art suggestion that relied on Steve and Loki having seen Titanic. So now you know who to blame/thank for the whole Titanic thing. Okay, so I changed it a bit and made them actually watch it as part of the chapter. But it fit so perfectly, I couldn't resist. (And I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go.)

Loki's new nickname for Steve was inspired by xXxStarxXx (ff) who suggested a couple of nicknames in Icelandic. I went with Danish instead since that is what I had used for Lys (light) and Mørk (dark). Still, I wouldn't have gone there without the suggestion. So now we have additional nicknames for our couple.

Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas or questions. I love questions. And I love feedback. And I love these characters. And I love you. Until next time…


	56. To Part

**Pairings:** Steve & Loki, Logan & Bruce (explicit)

* * *

After breakfast, Thor seeks a private audience with his mother. "How worried should we be?" he asks her as they sit.

They are back in the family parlor. The King is meeting with his council, and the servants know not to disturb them.

"I don't know. I have tried to persuade him to let Loki be, but he fears what your brother will do if left to his own devices."

"What do you think Father will do?"

"Most likely he will send a handful of warriors to Midgard where they will seek the help of the local rulers to find him."

"Heimdall can no longer see him?"

The Queen confirms that the guardian cannot. She sees a familiar look in her son's eyes. "Lys, I know what you are thinking, but you must not try to contact him. Your father will be keeping a close eye on you. You would not want to lead them directly to Loki."

"No. No I would not. How close of an eye are they keeping on you?"

"What are you thinking?"

Thor's plan requires her to go to Midgard, which means using the Bifrost Bridge. But with Heimdall controlling it, he realizes the plan is doomed to fail.

"Not necessarily," the Queen replies. The guardian has seen better than anyone how Loki used what magic he had to save the woman. And once on Midgard, Frigga may be able to hide herself from him. That would at least offer him some protection and deniability. "And I would so like to see my son again."

Thor huffs in frustration. "I wish Loki were here. He would know how best to handle this."

Frigga strokes his cheek. "If you are to become king, you will need to learn how to handle these things, too." Her hand drops as she straightens her back. "You will make a fine king, Thor. You have grown so much these last few years. And now you must prove yourself again."

Thor thinks. "Do you really think Heimdall will help?"

"I think he will do what he can." The Queen sees apprehension and uncertainty in her son's eyes.

"I shudder to think what Father will do if he learns of this."

"He will be proud." It is no surprise when Thor's eyes fly to hers in disbelief. "I know he did not show it, but he was proud when you refused to give up your brother."

"Forgive me if I do not believe you."

"It is true, Lys. You chose what is right over your own glory and reputation. You made us both very proud."

Could that be true? If so then, "It isn't fair," Thor realizes.

Frigga is confused. "What isn't fair?"

"I refuse Father, and you are both proud of me. Loki, meanwhile, is chastised and punished no matter what he does." Yes, Thor was banished to Midgard without his powers, but he had almost started a war. It was a punishment he deserved, one that made him a better man. Other than that, he was rarely punished. Loki, he recalls, was always being ridiculed or disciplined even when his actions helped the kingdom. "That ends now."

"How do I find him?" Frigga's eyes shine with the prospect of seeing her son again.

"You don't," Thor informs her. As much as he hates to admit it, he is unsure if she is being completely honest with him. Deep down, though, he does not believe that his mother is capable of such deceit, but he also knows his brother would never forgive him for leading Frigga directly to her son.

xxx

"Were you ever able to go back to sleep?" Loki asks when Steve returns from his run. The god is almost fully dressed in dark grey pinstripe trousers and matching vest. The jacket is hanging on one of the chairs. A light-blue shirt, black shoes, and maroon tie complete the look.

"No," Steve admits as he gets himself some water. He drinks two glasses and ignores the disapproving stare from his lover.

"We had an agreement," Loki reminds him. "You may paint me in my Jotun form, but that is all."

"Kitten –"

"Don't 'Kitten' me. We had an agreement."

Steve reaches out and tugs on the god's vest. "Sleeping with you is helping me."

A dark eyebrow lifts. "And I thought _I_ was good at lying."

"I'm not lying. It is helping me." He takes a couple of steps closer to the god. "You're helping me."

"By giving you nightmares?"

It sounds stupid, but it's true. "Yes. Yes, Atlantic, it's helping me. It's making me face it." He looks into the green eyes and sees the worry in them. He remembers how red they were and so full of fear and doubt. They wanted so much to be loved and accepted. He had never seen Loki so afraid, not even when the god's magic had been taken by Doctor Doom. A shiver runs through his body.

"Darling?" Loki puts a hand on the muscular arm. He feels another tremor beneath his palm. "How is this helping?"

"I'm sorry. I know you want me to be strong."

"You are strong."

"No, Loki, I'm not. Don't you see? Sure I can fight Nazis and aliens and even you. But water and ice? How do I fight that?"

"You don't. You accept it. You accept that you have limitations just like everyone else."

"I can't –" Steve closes his eyes and takes a breath before opening them again. "I can't accept it. I can't." His voice becomes a whisper that Loki doesn't hear. "I can't lose you."

"So, what, you wish to turn me into the ocean and conquer me? I am not the ocean, min elskede."

"And you don't want to see me weak." Steve drops his head as he walks away. "Sorry. It won't happen again."

"Stop right there," Loki commands. "I have never seen you as weak." Only he did once. "Perhaps when we first met, but you quickly proved me wrong." He walks to his love and forces the blond's head up. He looks into the blue eyes. "I love you. Even when you're standing under a cold shower and shivering like a mad man, I love you. Even when you ask me to help your government, I love you. Even when you make me turn Jotun, I love you. And I have never, ever thought you weak. Not when you wake from a nightmare. Not when I chained you to that chair. Not when you look at me the way you're looking at me now."

"How am I looking at you?"

"Like you're lost and alone and afraid. And all I want is to take that away." His eyes dart away in frustration before looking into the blue eyes that are almost hidden behind long lashes once more. "If becoming a frost giant will truly help, then I will do it gladly."

"Because you want me strong."

"Because I want you happy."

"But you came to me for strength."

"I came to you for punishment. And next time I turn Jotun, you better punish the monster I am."

Steve gently but swiftly grabs Loki's neck. "You are not a monster, Loki. You're my Atlantic. You're beautiful and…and…"

"Cold," Loki offers.

"Mysterious. Deep. Complicated. Undulating."

"Undulating?"

Steve smiles. "I love it when you undulate." His thumb gently moves across the god's jaw. "When you're moving beneath me, meeting me, your skin sliding against mine."

Loki is a little taken aback. This is not going at all like he imagined. "You should shower. I'm going to visit Stark before arriving at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Tony is probably still asleep."

"Then he shall get quite the surprise when he finds me at the foot of his bed." He smiles and assures the soldier that he is kidding.

Steve nods. His eyes turn serious again. "I love you, Loki. I love all of you, every bit of you, every color and nuance and trick and position. I love hurting you and caressing you and possessing you. I love your eyes and your lips and your tongue. I love tasting you and feeling you and watching you come. I love –"

He's stopped by a kiss and a tongue.

Loki pulls away. "I love you back, you strange, wonderful man. Now shut up and take a shower before your words cause me to ravish you."

xxx

The Trickster is surprised and a little disappointed to find that Tony is awake and in his lab. The scientist is sitting where Bruce normally works. He looks at the visitor.

"Loki. Loki. Loki. How much do you love me right now?"

"Depends. Why are you smiling?"

"I'm smiling, because once again I have exceeded all expectations and done the impossible. And the answer I was looking for was, 'Oh, Tony, I love you even more than I love Steve.' I mean, it's the least you could say after I found a way to save your ass."

Loki's eyes flit to the clear glass in front of the engineer. "It works?"

"Take a look," Tony instructs as he waves his hand at the screen.

Loki walks over and sits next to the scientist. Tony re-runs the experiment. He puts some of the god's blood under the microscope. The familiar glow appears on the screen. He adds Doom's serum. It dulls. He adds another liquid, a blue one. The glow reappears.

The god is speechless.

"Well, Mrs. Cap? Let's hear it."

"I love you," he breathes.

Tony leans back and laces his fingers together at the back of his head. "Told ya."

"Forgive the interruption, Sir," the A.I.'s smooth voice says. "But Dr. Banner is on the phone for you."

"Put him through, JARVIS." He pauses before saying, "You've reached Tony Stark, Super Genius."

"Tony? Are you there?"

"Yeah, buddy. It's me. What's up?"

"I was thinking about Loki's serum. I know we've been concentrating on using covalent bonds to weaken the structure. What if we tried using ionic bonds instead?"

"Tried that yesterday. Didn't work."

"Oh." Bruce sounds disappointed.

"Buck up, Nature Boy. Working through that led me to the semi-metals until I finally landed on antimony."

"Antimony? Really?"

"Yep. Antimony was the key."

"Wait. Did you get it working?"

"I did. You should see Loki. I'm pretty sure he's gonna kiss me if I'm not careful." He smirks at the god.

"Bruce," Loki begins, "I appreciate the call, but should you not be in the mountains and away from any communication devices?"

"It started to rain last night. We decided to get a motel room."

Tony smirks. "Motel room, huh? And how is Steve's out of town friend?"

"He's fine. He's…Hold on." There is the sound of shuffling.

A new voice comes on the line. "Hey, Kitten."

Loki smiles. "Hello, Wolvie. I trust you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh, definitely. The three of us are havin' a grand ol' time. You?"

After a brief pause, the god thinly replies, "Fine."

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No." He doesn't sound very convincing.

"Ya sure?"

Loki takes a breath. "Perhaps when you return you could speak to Steve."

Tony is intrigued. "Speak to Steve about what?"

"It doesn't matter. Wolvie, you and Bruce enjoy yourselves. There is nothing here that cannot wait. And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Logan laughs. "Somethin' tells me that won't be a problem."

Bruce gets back on the line. "Everything okay?"

"Apparently the two love birds are having some issues." Tony ignores Loki's scowl. "Nothing to worry about I'm sure."

"Okay. Good. And the antidote is really working?"

Tony and Loki both look at the screen. The blood sample is still glowing like normal. "It really is."

"Nice. Well, I'll let you two go then. See you in a few days."

"Take your time, Brucey," Tony tells his friend. They all say good-bye before Bruce ends the call.

Tony looks at the god sitting next to him. "So…trouble in paradise."

"When can I have the antidote?"

"Don't wanna talk about it, huh? Must be serious."

Green eyes darken. "When can I have the antidote?"

"Must be really serious. Give me half an hour to replicate it."

xxx

Heimdall directs the Bifrost Bridge to set Frigga down on the roof of Stark Tower. She enters as Thor instructed her to. And when the disembodied voice asks her to identify herself and state her business, she does so clearly and concisely.

She is instructed to stay where she is, which she does until a dark-haired man with a thin beard approaches her.

"So you're Thor's mom. Hi. I'm Tony Stark."

"Mr. Stark - the man in iron. Thor speaks most highly of you. I am Queen Frigga of Asgard."

"Your Highness. You've got two very extraordinary sons. They're on completely opposite sides of the spectrum mind you, but wow. Good for you."

Frigga smiles. "Yes. I understand you and Thor got quite close."

Although Tony is sure the words were meant innocently enough, they still make him a little nervous. "Uh, yeah. He's a good guy. What can I do for you, your Highness?"

xxx

Black Widow is telling the other members of Captain Rogers' team about the undercover agents currently working for Hydra and how some will try to position themselves to be part of the planned attack. That way S.H.I.E.L.D. will have people that can help stop the enemy group from the inside. Agent Tim Drake, one of their most talented undercover operatives, is in the best position to do this. Natasha is just about to tell them why when the conference phone rings.

Agent Coulson answers with the speaker. "This better be good."

"Is Captain Rogers there, Sir?"

"Right here," Steve answers.

"Sir, there is a woman here who says she's the Queen of Asgard. She'd like to speak to you."

Steve and Loki exchange a look as Coulson pulls up the lobby's security feed. The Captain asks, "What's her name?"

"One moment." There is the sound of voices. The lobby appears on the large monitor in the room. There is a regal woman with light hair worn loosely down her shoulder and a long amber gown. She is speaking to the receptionist, towering over the desk but looking completely at ease even though it is obvious these are not her usual surroundings.

The sight of the woman makes Loki tense. He nods. That is indeed the Queen.

"She says her name is Frigga, Queen of Asgard, Wife of Odin, and Mother to Prince Thor and Loki and that Thor sent her."

"I'll be right down." He hangs up the phone with the push of a button. "Someone find me a conference room." Loki stands when he does. Steve looks directly into the green eyes. "We don't know anything yet. Stay here; keep out of sight until we do. Understood?"

The Trickster nods.

Hawkeye gives the Captain a conference room number. Coulson begins pulling up the security feed to that room as Steve heads down to the lobby.

Loki looks at the two other men in the room and wonders. Natasha touches his arm to get his attention. "S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps its deals."

"We shall see," he replies neutrally as he sits.

xxx

A handsome blond man is striding towards Frigga. She wonders if this is the Captain that has stolen Loki's heart. She does not wonder long.

"Ma'am? Queen Frigga? I'm Captain Steve Rogers. You can call me Steve."

The Queen gives him a warm smile. "Captain Rogers. It is so lovely to meet you. Is there somewhere private we might go to talk?"

"Yes, ma'am. Please follow me." He thanks the receptionist and leads the Queen to the elevator. "How was your trip?" Steve feels like an idiot as soon as he says it.

"It has been a very long time since I last traveled the Bifrost. It was rather pleasant. And Mr. Stark was kind enough to have someone drive me here."

"You met Tony?"

"Yes. Thor suggested it would be better to land on the roof of Stark Tower rather than the roof of this building. Was he wrong?"

"No. No, he wasn't wrong."

"Your city is quite different from Asgard. There are so many people and things. It is wonderfully busy though a bit overwhelming and not at all as I remember from my last visit."

Steve can't help but smile. "I know exactly what you mean. I found it pretty overwhelming, too, after the ice. Still do, actually." The elevator door opens. "This way, ma'am."

They walk to the conference room. Steve closes the door behind them, and they both sit at the table.

"How may I help you?"

Frigga gives the young man a melancholy smile. "Captain Rogers, my husband Odin knows Loki is here on Midgard." She notices the slight change in demeanor.

Steve can practically hear the Trickster cursing Thor's name. "What makes him think Loki is on Earth?"

"Heimdall saw him when his magic was suppressed. Several warriors were ready to journey here to retrieve him when you and your friends were seen rescuing him." She reaches over and takes his hand. "I cannot thank you enough for helping him. Thor tells me you have been instrumental in his reformation."

"I'm not sure I'd call him reformed," Steve admits

Frigga lets him go. "Perhaps not, but he has not sought revenge since his escape. That is something."

Steve does not correct her. "So if Odin believed Loki to be on Earth, why hasn't he come before?"

"He was hoping Thor would return him."

"But he didn't."

"No. And so Odin will most likely send his warriors to find him."

"But he doesn't know exactly where Loki is?"

"No. And I was hoping that perhaps you might be able to warn my son, ask him to hide or leave for a while, until it is safe. Thor said you could get word to him."

Steve hopes Loki is listening to this and hearing the love and concern in his mother's voice. "How much do they know?"

"They know he loves you. They know you care for him. They know he saved the woman's life. That is about all they know." The Queen looks into the blue eyes of the young man in front of her. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, ma'am. I do. Very much."

Frigga smiles. "I am glad. You seem like a very nice young man. And my Mørk deserves some happiness. Is he happy?" she asks.

"He's…" Steve doesn't know how to answer that. "He's working through some things. So am I. But, yes, we're happy."

The smile widens. "Good." They look at each other for a long moment. A trace of fear enters her clear blue eyes. "Captain Rogers?"

"Please call me Steve."

"Steve then. Does he still hate us?" There are tears in her eyes as she asks this.

The artist empathizes. "Do you understand why he would?"

"We were trying to protect him."

"And instead you made him hate himself. The truth always comes out, ma'am. No matter how hard we try to hide it. And honestly, if he didn't hate you for that, I'm pretty sure he'd hate you for taking his kids. I know I would."

The Queen turns away in shame, surprised he would bring up such a sensitive subject. "I've lost children, too."

"Then you know how it feels. And that makes it even more unforgivable. But what I don't understand is how, after losing your son, you could allow them to take your grandsons, too."

"You do not understand," she says as silent tears begin to descend slowly down her cheeks. "I did not know what punishment Odin was going to pronounce. And even if I did, there would have been nothing I could have done. Odin is King."

"You could have warned him. You could have helped him escape with his children."

"He killed my son!" Frigga cries, the memories beginning to overwhelm her. "How could I let Baldur's death go unpunished?"

Steve looks at her with pity. "Loki was innocent."

"Is that what he told you?" She returns his look of pity. "He proclaimed his innocence then, too. I wanted to believe him. I wanted it more than anything, but there were witnesses. They told how he gave the bow to Hodur, helped him to aim, made my poor, blind son loose the arrow on his twin brother. He made one brother kill the other."

"He told me he was framed."

"And you believed him. Of course you did. You love him. I love him, too, but he isn't called the Liesmith for nothing. Believe me. I have borne witness to many of his lies."

"That didn't give you the right to use one of his kids to kill the other. If you thought he killed his brother, you should have punished _him _not innocent children."

"Odin thought the punishment poetic," she recalls with bitterness and misses Steve's reaction as he recalls Loki using the exact same word to describe Doom's death. "Believe me, if I could do it all again I would do it differently. I would have raised them differently. I would have done all I could to prevent my sons from killing each other. But I can't. My foresight failed me, and I failed them. I'm trying to make up for it now." She stands. Even with tears flowing down her face she appears regal and in control. "Please warn him of what is coming. I cannot lose any more sons."

xxx

Loki has been staring at the screen the entire time. The other eyes in the room have been moving between the drama on the screen and the reaction of the god. He's been horribly still. Only the increased tension in his muscles and the extra water in his eyes have given him away.

Against their wills, Clint and Phil begin to feel sorry for the Trickster. Seems his life is a lot more tragic and complicated than they suspected.

"So the myths are true?" Natasha asks quietly when Steve and Frigga are seen leaving the room.

Loki struggles to answer without breaking down. "Partly," he finally manages to say.

"That sucks," Clint offers.

"Yes. Though Steve would say it does not excuse my behavior towards you."

"He's right," the archer replies.

"He often is," the god says just before quickly wiping a lone tear that managed to escape.

Agent Coulson busies himself with following the Captain and the Queen via video feed.

"They will use him against me," Loki quietly tells them. "If those fools have half a brain, they will use him against me." Green eyes look to the red-head. "Tasha, please promise me you won't let them. Promise me you'll keep him safe."

"Loki…" What chance does she have of keeping a super-soldier safe from Asgardians?

"Promise me," he demands.

Steve walks in just as Loki speaks. "Promise you what?" the Captain asks.

The god does not turn to look at the man as he answers. "To keep you safe."

Phil looks apologetically at his hero. "We heard everything."

Steve nods.

There is a pause before the Captain tells everyone to take a 15-minute break. No one leaves the room. No one even moves. Steve walks to where Loki is sitting and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Loki takes a breath. "We always knew this day would come."

"Kitten…"

The god abruptly stands and throws his arms around his lover. They hold each other tight.

"I'm sorry, Kitten. But it'll only be for a little while. And at least we know it wasn't Thor."

"I don't want to go."

"I know, and I don't want you to go. But I don't want you to get caught, either." He gently pushes Loki far enough away to look into the green eyes. "I love you, Kitten. Never forget that."

Loki kisses him. It feels like a good-bye kiss, like an I-never-want-to-let-you-go kiss, an I-love-you-so-much-it-hurts kiss.

"Min elskede, I don't want to leave you." They kiss again. "Promise me. Promise me you will not go with them to Asgard, not voluntarily, not if you can help it."

"I promise. Now promise me you'll come back when I call you."

"I promise. As long as there is breath in my body and magic in my veins, I will return to you." Loki takes one last kiss before stepping back. He suddenly notices the other people in the room and looks at each one. To Natasha he gives a nod with a silent request attached. She nods back, assuring him she'll keep an eye on the Captain. Then he takes one last look at his darling Steve before disappearing.

"You okay, Steve?" Tasha asks.

The blond shakes his head. He takes a breath before taking a seat. "We can't rely on Loki being back before this goes down. How much do we have to adjust?"

Tasha looks into the Captain's hard eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to take a minute first?"

"Why? So I can worry over something I have no control over? I need to stay busy. Now what were you saying before about Agent Drake?"

Clint, Phil, and Tasha understand, and they silently agree to continue working. Later, Clint even suggests working through lunch. Steve disagrees and orders them to take an hour. He's the first one out of the room, and he goes directly to the gym reserved for the Avengers' personal use.

After changing clothes and wrapping his hands, he stands in front of the hanging bag. Steve silently vows to make it last longer than 10 minutes. He begins slowly, hitting it with quick jabs. He keeps his concentration on his form and his breathing. But then life starts to creep into his thoughts. He thinks of Loki blue and beautiful and so hurt. He thinks of the ocean and the ice and how helpless he felt. He thinks about Loki's children and remembers the god lying helplessly as Doom electrocuted him. And he thinks of Asgard and damns them for separating him from Loki.

The large bag crashes into the wall and drops to the floor with a thud.

"I'm going to have to start charging you for those," Director Fury says as he walks to the super soldier.

Steve turns away to hide the angry tears he suddenly feels on his face.

"I'm just kiddin'," Fury adds. "Truth is, you don't destroy nearly as many of those as you used to. I suppose I have Loki to thank for that."

The super soldier steps under a metal bar and begins to do pull-ups. "Yes, you do."

"If it's any consolation, I'd rather have him around than a bunch of Asgardian warriors."

"News travels fast," he notes as he continues to pull his chin up over the bar and drop back down.

"Yes it does. But now you have a hole in your team." Fury waits for the Captain to respond. When it becomes obvious there won't be one, the one-eyed man continues. "I'm assigning Victor Creed to the mission."

"No." Steve drops down and glares at the Director. "You already forced Coulson on me. I'm not taking Creed, too."

"Then who do you propose, Captain?"

He thinks for a moment. "John Storm."

"The Human Torch. He doesn't work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"No. But he wants to. He's mentioned it several times."

"I don't think Dr. Richards would approve."

"Dr. Richards is not his keeper. John's old enough to make his own decisions."

"John is a hothead. You sure you want someone like that on your team?"

"You just suggested Victor Creed," Steve notes.

Director Fury almost smiles. "How about we compromise. James Howlett, a.k.a. James Logan, a.k.a. Wolverine."

"He doesn't work for S.H.I.E.L.D., either."

"No, but you could help us get 'im."

"What makes you think I'll help? What makes you think it would make any difference if I did?"

"Other than the fact that you're the one who set him up with Dr. Banner, the man he 's currently running around the Catskill Mountains with acting like a couple of horny teenagers?"

Steve can feel the anger building again. "You spying on us, Director?"

"Just keeping an eye out, making sure you all don't get into too much trouble."

"Logan won't join, not even if you try to blackmail him. I won't take Creed. It's Storm or no one."

Fury examines the super soldier with his one good eye. "I'll consider it. For what it's worth, I'm sorry Loki had to go away. I'm sure it won't be for long."

"And they'll get no help from S.H.I.E.L.D. right?"

"We may be a government agency, Captain Rogers, but we don't break deals…especially ones with gods who know magic and have proven what an asset they can be."

Steve nods. "Thank you, Sir."

Fury nods back. "Now, do I need to order more hanging bags?"

"That might be a good idea, Sir."

xxx

There are people at the lake. "Friday," Bruce observes after a disappointed Hulk retreats. "We should head back."

"Sure you don't wanna give 'em a show?" Logan smirks.

"I really don't."

"You're no fun."

"That's not what you said last night…or this morning."

"Or yesterday afternoon," the Canadian remembers with a smile. "Okay, I take it back."

"And here I thought I was gonna have to work harder to convince you. I'm a little disappointed."

"Oh? And how were you gonna persuade me?"

Bruce just smiles and keeps walking.

"Hey! Tell me."

The scientist considers it then shakes his head. "No."

"Oh, you are just playin' close to the edge, aren't ya."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Fine. I don't have ta know." He walks faster to pull ahead of Bruce. He's bumped as he passes the scientist.

"Sorry, Wolvie."

That makes Logan stop and look at his companion.

"What? Loki can call you Wolvie, but I can't?"

"Loki's a god."

"Loki's not sleeping with you."

"Okay, Brucey. You wanna play that game, that's fine with me." There's a mischievous smile on the bearded face.

"I do, Wolvie. I definitely do." He steps closer to the Canadian.

There's a sound of snapping twigs behind them. Both turn, searching for the source of the noise. Considering that they're both naked, they decide to quietly move away. Only after they are in sight of their clothes do they start talking again.

Logan is the first to speak. "I can see the headlines now. Noted doctor Bruce Banner spotted naked in the mountains with another man."

"Nudists take over the Catskills," the scientist offers with a smirk.

"I've been called a lot of things in my life, Bub. Nudist ain't ever been one of 'em."

Bruce puts on his boxer shorts. "Well there's a first time for everything."

"Saddest thing I seen all day," Logan notes.

"What's that?"

"You gettin' dressed."

He puts on his jeans next. "Just means you get to take them off again, Wolvie."

"Yer enjoyin' that way too much."

As Bruce buttons his shirt, he walks up to Logan and leans over to whisper in the man's ear. "Wolvie."

Logan grabs him and presses their lips together. "Ya taste good, Brucey."

Bruce kisses Logan. He lets his mouth linger and his tongue brush over the warm lips. He feels them open, allowing him access into the passionate mouth. His tongue is lightly sucked. He pulls away with a contented hum. His brown eyes travel over the hairy chest in front of him. He can't believe how sexy he finds it. "What have you done to me?"

"Just loosened you up a bit."

"Loosened me up a lot."

Logan huffs a laugh and looks away for a moment.

"What?"

The Canadian shakes his head slightly. "Just reminded me of Steve. Loki loosened him up but good. Hope they're okay."

"You like Loki."

"He's an interestin' guy. Seems to be good for Cap."

"Loki didn't say what was wrong?"

"No. Just wanted me to talk to Steve when we got back." He looks at the scientist. "But we aren't back yet."

"Did you want to head back early? It's going to get crowded anyway with the weekend crowd."

"You said a week, Sweetheart. It's only been a few days."

"I know but…"

"But nothin'. I ain't done with you yet."

Bruce can't help the happiness he feels at those words. He isn't done with Logan yet, either. "Well maybe there's somewhere else we can take Hulk."

"The only taking I want to do is take you back to the hotel room where you ride me like a fuckin' horse."

xxx

"Mother?" Thor is concerned with how tightly Frigga is hugging him. "Is everything all right? Did you see the Captain?"

"I did. It was far more difficult than I imagined."

"Why?"

She tells him she doesn't want to talk about it. The Captain promised to give Loki her message. That is all that matters. But Thor is convinced there is more. He doesn't have a chance to press the matter though. King Odin walks in preventing that.

They sit at the table and are served a light lunch.

Odin looks at his wife and son with his one good eye. "Fandral, Hogun, and Sif will travel to Midgard tomorrow morning and begin the search for Loki," he announces. "I am telling you this, Thor, so that you know you will not be allowed back on Midgard until they have concluded their search."

Thor and Frigga exchange a look. "Why wait till the morning?" the Prince asks.

The King hesitates a bit before answering. "To allow them time to prepare, and to give Heimdall more time to find your brother."

The Prince does not quite believe that. It is almost as if Odin is warning them, giving them time to warn Loki in turn. "If my brother were here, he would say you are telling me this in the hope that I would try to warn him so that you might follow me and find his location."

"Yes. Loki was always more paranoid than you." The truth is Odin does want Thor to warn the Trickster. He just isn't sure whether he wants the warning to lead to Loki's capture or escape.

"What will you do with him if he is found?" Thor asks, breaking the King out of his thoughts.

"He will be returned to his cell. Since he has yet to do any further damage, I will be lenient with him."

"And what does leniency mean to you today?" Thor wonders aloud.

"Stripping you of your powers worked so well on you. Perhaps I should do the same to him."

Thor's heart aches. "Loki has far too many enemies. If any were to get wind of his situation, they would kill him. That is not leniency, Father. That is a death sentence."

Odin cuts into his steak. "I will take that under advisement." He forks the meat into his mouth and chews.

The Prince has lost much of his appetite. But he is grateful that Loki has already been warned. It is his only consolation, and he hopes the god is smart enough to hide during the search. "He may no longer be on Midgard," Thor observes.

"He is in love," Odin replies. "At least, that is what he told that human, and that is what you confirmed albeit obliquely. And if he is indeed in love, he will stay close."

Thor sincerely hopes Odin is wrong. So does Odin.

xxx

As soon as the door closes behind them, Logan pulls Bruce into a kiss and begins trying to remove his clothes.

The scientist pulls away. "Whoa there, Cowboy. Let me at least go to the bathroom first."

"Just don't take long," Logan instructs as he begins to take off his own clothes.

"Hey, leave me something there to unwrap, Wolvie."

The Canadian smirks. He sits on the bed and takes off his shoes and socks as Bruce goes into the bathroom. "Hurry up, Sweetheart."

The toilet flushes. Water from the faucet is turned on then, after a few moments, turned off. Bruce walks out. "I don't like being rushed." He leans against the doorframe and gazes at his lover.

After a few moments of silence, the Canadian says, "I hate ta rush ya, Brucey –"

"Then don't."

There is a long pause. "All right." He picks up the remote and turns on the television. Then he lies back on the bed, his hands behind his head.

Bruce runs his eyes over the faded jeans and a-shirt. Logan just looks so cool lying there, like he's in an ad for cotton or cigarettes or something. He goes over and sits on the bed. Shoes and socks are removed before he lies down next to the mutant. "You were saying something about me riding you?"

"Hmm?" Logan keeps his eyes on the television. "Sorry. Did you say somethin'?"

Bruce unbuttons his shirt and removes it. He knows the Canadian is watching even if the blue eyes appear to be focused on the t.v. The scientist unfastens his own jeans and slides them off. Now only his purple boxer shorts remain. Leaning over, he kisses Logan's shoulder.

The muscular arm drapes around Bruce's shoulders.

The scientist kisses the shoulder again then kisses up the strong neck. His hand finds the bottom of the a-shirt and slips beneath it. His lips find Logan's mouth, and his tongue gently nudges its way inside. Bruce feels his lover's other arm wrap around him. His own hands work to unfasten Logan's jeans. He pulls them down, breaking away from the warm mouth to remove them completely. Bruce looks at the man before him and wonders whether the a-shirt should come off or not. He decides it should stay on. Finally, his boxers come off, and he straddles the muscular body.

"Lubricant?" Bruce asks.

Logan reaches out his hand and retrieves the bottle from the top of the nightstand. He hands it to the scientist. "Lubricant."

The doctor slathers it onto Logan's growing cock. Then he takes one of the strong hands and lubricates the fingers. He closes the bottle and puts it back on the nightstand. Then he gets on his hands and knees before guiding Logan's fingers to his ass. "I believe you know what to do from here."

"You sure about that? I might need a little help," the Canadian smirks as he looks up into the chocolate eyes.

Bruce keeps his hand on top of Logan's and pushes the index finger against his opening. "How's that? Now all you have to do is push in. Think you can handle that, Wolvie."

"Oh, I think I might, Sweetheart." He pushes his finger inside and watches as Bruce's teeth bite the plump lower lip. "How 'm I doin'?"

"Fine. Just fine."

Logan continues to tease him as more fingers are added and the anus is stretched. Then Bruce guides the hand away. He leans back and positions himself just above Wolverine's erect cock, his own arousal very evident as his dick points to his lover. He lowers himself down. He feels the muscular hand wrap around his cock. And as he begins to move his body up and down Logan's shaft, the mutant is stroking his cock at the same speed.

"Like that, Brucey?"

"Not bad," Bruce replies. "Not bad at all." He moans quietly as a thumb glides over his tip. He shudders slightly from the sensation. "That's even better."

"How about this?" Logan asks as he shifts his body just a bit.

Bruce's reaction verifies that he positioned himself perfectly to touch the prostate. A moan followed by an arched back are the only answer the scientist can give. Bruce moves himself faster.

"That's right. Ride me, Sweetheart."

His glide up and down Logan's cock speeds up until it becomes a trot then a full-on gallup complete with heavy breathing and groaning. Bruce is practically bouncing up and down. No, not practically. There is nothing practically about it. He's bouncing as surely as if he were on a ball. But the hand on his cock doesn't keep pace, and it soon moves at a quarter of the speed as his body. "Logan," he moans.

Wolverine begins to see the green tinge around the eyes. That's when he speeds up his hand and fondles the testicles with his other hand. And as Bruce begins to lose control, his body bouncing up and down, up and down, Logan feels his body start to tense. Soon he's thrusting up to meet the down-ward motion. "Don't stop, Sweetheart."

"Oh, Wolvie," Bruce moans as his head rolls around on his shoulders.

"Look at me, Brucey. Let me see those eyes."

Brown eyes tinged with green stare hungrily at the man below him. And seeing Logan there lookup up at him just makes brings him closer to the edge. And then his tip is rubbed again. His mouth opens in a heavy groan. His bouncing continues, the near constant stimulation to his prostate keeping him in pleasure and need. Bruce's body begins to shake. And then he's reached his limit, and he ejaculates all over the a-shirt covering that gorgeous body below him. As soon as that happens, Logan growls, thrusting up through his own orgasm.

After a good minute or two, Bruce lifts himself up and lies beside the man who's been re-introducing him to sex over the past couple of weeks.

"Thank you, horsey."

Logan laughs. "You're welcome, jockey." He takes off the wet a-shirt and wipes his cock with it. He drops it onto the ground. "Hulk okay?"

"He got to feel some of that. So, yeah, he's fine."

"Anything special you wanna do tomorrow?"

"No. Not really," Bruce replies.

"How about we call up Steve and Loki and see if they wanna meet us someplace."

Bruce looks into the blue eyes within the gruff, handsome face. "You still worried about them?"

"Just thought it might be nice."

"Why don't you call them and see if they're free?"

"You don't mind?"

"Nope. I can share you for a little while." Bruce yawns, his body feeling wonderfully relaxed and tired after the exertion. "I'm just gonna close my eyes, maybe take a little nap. But you call them, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Sweetheart. And thanks."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, Asgard. Why you gotta stir up trouble?

The DC Easter Egg is dedicated to Mikkeneko (ff) who wanted a Tim Drake shout-out. And I'd like to thank Steve Rogers who told me his conversation with Frigga had to include mentions of Loki's children. It made the scene much more confrontational than I originally envisioned, and once again Steve was right.

Thank you for your continued support. I really appreciate it.


	57. To Decide

**Pairings: **Steve & Loki, Thor & Sif, Natasha & Clint (explicit), Logan & Bruce

* * *

Loki sits atop Mount McKinley in Alaska and looks out over the world. It is quiet here, quiet and cold with only the strong breeze to talk to. He plays with the tube of blue liquid in his hands, the result of work between Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and himself. It was work he actually enjoyed, brainstorming with two of the world's top scientists. But they are not the two things on his mind.

First and foremost is how much he already misses Steve Rogers. There is an ache in Loki's heart and an emptiness in his stomach he knows will remain until they are reunited. He hates it, which fits with and feeds his second focus, an overwhelming desire to destroy Asgard.

He knows that isn't feasible. As much as he would like to level his former home to the ground along with Odin and 99.9% of the population, Loki knows he wouldn't be able to accomplish that particular task to his own satisfaction. But he might be able to pick off whichever warriors are sent to Midgard to find him. The left corner of his mouth rises at the thought.

Steve.

The smile drops. Loki was somehow forgiven for Doom's death, but that was different. The Captain probably felt as much anger and helplessness as he had felt and no doubt even some guilt for putting him in that situation. Killing Asgardian warriors, however, would not be so easily dismissed. And unlike with Doom, Loki would want to kill the Asgardians himself, to see and feel the life drain out of them as they stand stoic and proud. He would take their pride away, their pride and their sense of self-righteousness. He would watch their eyes dull as the blood streams out of them. And he would send their lifeless bodies back to their King to prove that he was not only still alive but still powerful and defiant.

No. Steve would definitely not approve. And now that he thinks about it, Thor would not approve, either.

Loki cannot help but be grateful to Thor for the warning, although part of him almost wishes his brother had not bothered. Then he would have been justified in killing whomever Odin sent after him. At least, it would have been easier to make it appear that way. Instead he hides, leaves his lover until it is deemed safe. It is the best course of action. He knows this, but it doesn't make it any easier.

His thoughts return to Steve, and the ache in his heart intensifies. How he longs to hold his lover again, to feel the strong hands on his body, to be hurt and punished by the poster boy for morality. Loki wants to taste his lips, his skin, his seed.

The Trickster needs to do something. He needs to get rid of some of this energy. Perhaps a trip back to Hydra island. The inhabitants did prove so wonderfully gullible. And he cannot help but wonder if he'd be able to talk his way back in again.

But Steve would never forgive him if he put himself back in danger with them.

He should leave Midgard, go somewhere else. Simply walking the roots of Yggdrasil might help. Or he could go to Svartalheim and visit the master smiths. It would be nice to have a staff once again and perhaps a new set of throwing knives. But how would he pay for them?

Steve would probably have him draw a paycheck from S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki chuckles at the thought. As if he'd be able to earn enough from working there for what he desires. At least the agency has a good fashion sense. He really must thank whoever designed Captain America's uniform. It fits his lover's body so wonderfully well. And the way he handles that shield…

Vibranium. Surely the dark elves would be interested in vibranium. It would be a fair trade. He could even request that his new staff be made of the hard material.

Loki remembers Steve saying that vibranium could only be found in one area on Midgard, a place ruled by a king. Perhaps he could barter with the ruler of that land. It would certainly keep him occupied until the Asgardian warriors arrive, grow bored, and leave.

What was the name of it? Oh, yes. Wakanda. But he will have to discover far more about the country and the ruler before he visits. Information has always been Loki's favorite weapon.

xxx

Thor finds his friends sharpening their weapons in preparation for the trip they are to take in the morning.

"How fared the hunting?" Thor asks in greeting.

Fandral tells him how they stalked the beasts, only came across three of them, and killed none. Overall, it was most disappointing. "But perhaps we will fare better with our new prey."

"You speak of my brother," the God of Thunder verifies.

"Well, yes."

"And what instructions did Odin give you?"

"Only to return him."

Sif adds, "We are to find him, capture him, and return him home. Nothing more."

"Exactly as the woman says," Fandral assures with a beaming smile. After a sharp look from Sif, he quickly corrects, "Warrior. I meant warrior." He looks at Thor. "Odin said Loki is in love with one of them. Is that true?"

"If it is, you would do well not to provoke him by harming any of them."

Hogun studies their leader. "That is not our plan. But if we can use his lover to flush him out…"

"I understand. But be prepared to face his wrath if you do. If he believes you've harmed his lover not even Odin will be able to protect you, and I will not even try." Fandral, Sif, and Hogun share a look that is noticed by the God of Thunder. "Do you doubt me?"

"No," Fandral replies quickly. "It is just that your words feel rather more like a threat than a warning." He chuckles nervously.

"Threats may be empty. My words are not. Heed them. These people you go to tomorrow are my friends. I expect you to treat them with respect and kindness."

Fandral gives his best smile. "We are always respectful and kind. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were embarrassed of us. I would completely understand if Volstagg were coming with us."

"Is it true, Thor?" Sif asks. "Are we no longer good enough for you?"

"We have known each other since we were children. You are all my oldest and truest friends. You are perhaps too good to me, too loyal. I am not embarrassed of you," he assures them. "How could I be? But I do not agree with what Odin is having you do. I do not agree with the way Loki has been treated." Thor looks at each of them. "That is why I did not force Loki to return with me when I found him."

There is deafening silence.

Sif lowers her head in disappointment. Fandral wears a shocked expression, his mouth hanging open. Hogun's head is tilted as he examines the Prince.

"It was not a false alarm then," Hogun deduces, "when we were called together before."

"It was not," Thor confirms. He knows others are listening. He knows there will be talk. He knows his father, the King, will have no choice but punish him for his…treason. It is better this way, fairer.

Sif catches the hint of doubt in Thor's eyes. She knows what he's doing. Her heart wrestles with feelings of pride and disappointment and anger and realization. This is no longer her Thor. He has not been her Thor in some time. She stands and walks to him. Rising to her tip-toes, Sif gently kisses her ex-husband's cheek. "You are a good man, Thor Odinson. But you are no longer ours. At least, you are no longer just ours." She smiles softly and strokes his cheek. "But one thing that has not changed is your love for Loki. I have never truly understood it." Her hand drops. Sif doesn't know where she's going with this. It was something she just needed to say.

"Nor have any of us really," Fandral adds, saving the female warrior from having to go on. "But we've always admired your loyalty even when it seems completely ludicrous and misplaced."

Hogan adds, "We have never trusted him as you do. But then again, none of us know him as well." He knows better than to point out examples of Loki's deception.

"Thank you, my friends," Thor responds. "I know you have a duty, and I respect that. Just take care. Loki will not return easily, and he will strike mercilessly if he feels he or someone he loves has been wronged."

"What do you suggest?" Sif asks.

Thor turns his blue eyes to each of them. To Hogun he says, "Search for him." To Fandral he adds, "Make your inquiries." To Sif he warns, "Do not provoke him."

"Easier said than done," the charming blond warrior notes.

"And yet far easier than returning him home will be," Thor replies.

"I wish you were coming with us," Sif tells him.

"No, my Warrioress. I would only get in your way, and I would do it on purpose and without guilt or shame."

xxx

There's a knock on Natasha's door. She and Steve look at each other.

"Expecting someone?"

"No," Tasha responds before leaving the kitchen. She checks her gun as she walks to the door. There's a bullet in the chamber, and the safety is taken off. "Who is it?"

"You're favorite bird," a familiar voice replies.

The spy puts the gun away after looking through the keyhole. She opens the door.

"I brought vodka," Clint says holding up the bottle.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet a friend?" The archer gives her his best smile.

"Didn't you have plans?"

"Not so much. Aren't you gonna invite me in?" He can only endure her stare for so long. "Gee, Tasha, am I disturbing something?"

A voice comes from the interior of the apartment. "Tasha? Is everything okay?"

An evil smile spreads on Clint's face. "Ooh. Not alone then. Who is he? Someone new? Can I meet him?"

Natasha scowls slightly and steps aside to let him in. "It's just Clint," she calls out over her shoulder.

Steve steps out of the kitchen. "Hey, Clint."

The archer is surprised though quickly realizes he shouldn't be. "Hey, Steve."

"Tasha invited me for dinner," he explains. "I told her I'd be okay by myself, but she insisted."

"You're doing me a favor," Tasha replies. "I'd be eating alone again if you hadn't come over."

He looks at Clint. "Are you sure?" Steve feels the strange vibe in the room. He points to the kitchen with his thumb. "I'm just gonna…" He turns and goes back to the marinara they've been working on. As he stirs the bright red sauce, he can hear their voices but can't make out what they're saying. The Captain is glad he can't. He knows they are probably talking about him and Loki, and he doesn't want to hear what Clint is probably saying on that subject. So he thinks about his Kitten, wonders where the god is and if he has eaten. He rubs his left forearm wanting so much to call the Trickster back.

After a while, Tasha joins him and brings the bottle of vodka. She puts it in the freezer, removing a half-empty bottle that's already cold. "Do you mind if Clint stays for dinner?"

"It's your place. Totally up to you. There's plenty to eat," he adds.

"Sorry. I didn't know he was coming over."

"Should I leave?"

"Absolutely not," she says as she gets some shot glasses from the cabinet. "Do you want some vodka?"

"No. Thanks." Steve stirs the pasta. "If you two want to be alone…"

"And reward him for not even calling before coming over? I don't think so."

Clint walks in. "Something smells good." Steve tells him that they are having Chicken Parmesan. Tasha hands him a shot of the cold alcohol.

"To Loki's safe and speedy return," she toasts holding up her glass.

Steve lifts his water. The three of them clink glasses and drink.

"So," Clint begins, "what the hell do you see in him anyway?" He ignores the flash of anger in Tasha's green eyes.

The artist considers his answer. Thankfully, the oven timer goes off before he speaks. The chicken is removed. The pasta is drained. Plates are retrieved and weighed down with food. And it isn't until after they are settled at the dining table and Clint prompts him again that he finally answers the question. "He's…" Steve takes a drink of his water to give himself time to think.

He could tell them how Loki lets him be him without any expectations. He could tell them how at first Loki was so strong and willing to be hit but would tremble and break with any gentle caress. He could tell them how Loki risked his freedom to save him and visit him in the hospital. He could tell them about the three kittens Loki tried to rescue as a kid. He could tell them so many things, about tea and bubble baths and cat costumes and art, about hot wax and blue skin and how they just fit. But all he says is, "What I see in him…What I see in him is King Kong." He takes a bite of the chicken and spaghetti with marinara and chews slowly.

"King Kong?" Clint and Tasha both ask, their words slightly out of synch.

"King Kong," Steve confirms after he's swallowed. "The original one, not the remakes, though we haven't watched the last one yet." He takes a drink. "Now you tell me, what did you see in Black Widow?"

The archer coughs as he tries not to choke. "Excuse me?"

Tasha looks from one to the other. She isn't surprised by the question. The resemblance in circumstance has crossed her mind on several locations.

The super soldier smiles. "Come on, Clint. I've read both your files. I know you were supposed to kill her. Instead you recruited her. Why?"

"She'd been brainwashed."

"You didn't know that at first. So why?"

It's a fair question, and Clint hates that it is a valid comparison. He tries to make light of it. "Well, she was hot. Who wouldn't want a piece of that? The fact that she could probably kick my ass just made it more interesting."

"So you had a physical attraction," Steve summarizes. "Why not just kill her after sleeping with her?" His blue eyes turn to Tasha. "Sorry."

The sincerity in the short apology is unmistakable, and Natasha wonders if that's one of the reasons Loki fell in love with him. "No," she replies. "I'd kinda like to know myself."

There's no getting around it. "I saw the dullness in her eyes. She was determined and quick and damned good at her job. But I recognized that lifeless look hidden in the back of her eyes. I used to see it every morning in the mirror when I was working for Tombstone."

Steve turns to Natasha. "And what made you trust Clint?"

She shrugs. "He was…different. I could tell he understood. And I was ready. I wanted to change." She chews on her lip. "So are you saying Loki wants to change?"

"No," he confesses. "Maybe," he amends. "At first he just wanted an escape. He wanted to be hurt. He wanted to be used." There's guilt in his eyes. "And I used him. I hurt him. And he was so grateful and relieved. And he was so beautiful." He gets a faraway look. "He is beautiful. And he's still grateful. And when those marks appear on his skin…"

"Marks?" Clint asks.

Steve blushes and looks down.

"Steve is Loki's master," Tasha reminds him.

"I'm not his master," Steve quickly corrects. He doesn't know nearly enough to ever call himself that. Besides, that word makes it sound like he owns Loki, and he doesn't.

"Fine." The spy turns to Clint. "Steve dominates Loki, remember?"

"You leave marks?"

Steve speaks slowly, the words not quite wanting to escape his lips. "It's hard not to." He imagines how Loki might react, proud of the fact, daring Clint to say or do anything. The thought makes him smile a little. "Sometimes it's about pain. Sometimes it's about art. Either way, it's always beautiful." He forces himself to look Clint in the eye then cuts a piece of chicken and eats.

"Gee, Cap. I didn't know you were so kinky. Here I thought you were just exaggerating when you talked about tying Loki up."

Natasha eyes Clint. "You ever been tied up, Hawk?"

"Once or twice. Didn't particularly care for it."

"Too bad," she says and deliberately wraps her lips over her fork. She pulls the utensil slowly out of her mouth. The spy smiles at Clint's reaction.

The sound of a vibrating phone can be heard. Steve pulls out his smartphone. His brow creases. "It's Logan. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Tasha replies.

He leaves the table as he answers the phone. "Hey. Is everything okay?...I'm fine. I'm at Natasha's having dinner…That's not necessary." He rubs his forehead. "I'll be fine. I was gonna call John or Sue, see if they wanna get together…If not I'll probably just draw…Then I'll deal with them…I appreciate the sentiment, but I think I can handle it…Yes, I'm sure. Please, go to Niagra Falls. Have fun. We'll join you next time, assuming there is a next time…Okay. Yeah. Same here…Okay, I will. Bye."

Steve returns and sits. "Sorry about that."

"So Logan knows what's going on?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah. He called earlier."

"He's going to Niagra Falls?" Clint asks. He finds it odd.

"Does Tony know?" Natasha asks partly to change the subject. Clint doesn't know that Bruce is with Logan, and she sure as hell isn't going to out the scientist. The last thing she needs is Hulk angry at her.

"He's the one that sent Frigga over. She arrived and left from the top of Stark Tower."

"So how are we handling the Asgardians?" Her green eyes look to the Captain.

"We treat them with respect. We answer their questions. We answer them truthfully as long as it's pertinent. We wait till they get frustrated and leave. None of us know where Loki is. So cooperating with their investigation won't hurt him."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"If they find out about the two of you."

"I said _ pertinent_ information, Agent Romanoff."

xxx

"You are making this very difficult, Thor," Odin laments. "I was willing to let your actions slide considering Loki is your brother. But since you've been telling whomever will listen about your decision to put him above your father and your kingdom, I have no choice but to punish you."

"Good," Thor says. "It is only right that I be punished for my actions."

Odin scowls. "Fine. If this is what you want, then this is what you shall receive. After Hogan, Fandral, and Sif have left for Midgard, I will announce your crimes and your punishment."

The Prince of Asgard bows and leaves the room.

Odin's face drops. "I don't know whether to be angry or proud."

"Both, I think," Frigga says. "But I am more proud. He is not nearly as rash and impetuous as he used to be."

"Yes," the King agrees. "But I would feel better if I knew his words were accidental, said without thought to consequence."

"He did not do this to spite you, Odin. He did this to help Loki."

"It does not make this any easier."

"What will you do to him?"

Odin takes his wife's hand. "That, my dear, is the conundrum of the day."

xxx

Natasha invites Steve to stay the night as Clint gives her a sour look. The artist refuses, saying he'll feel closer to Loki at home. But he thanks her for the offer and for dinner. She kisses his cheek, a gesture that surprises the archer with its gentleness.

Clint has never seen her that open with anyone other than him. It makes him a little jealous. And when Steve finally leaves, it comes through. "Wishing you were Loki?"

Her brow furrows. "Why would I…?" She understands. "Steve's a friend. And you have no right to be jealous."

"You just seem awfully chummy with him."

"I'm chummy with both of them. I didn't say anything, because I knew you'd be upset. I know what Loki did to you was beyond horrible. And selfishly I didn't want to have to choose between you."

"And if I made you?"

She walks up to him and gives him a passionate kiss, her lips working against his, her tongue tasting his mouth. When Tasha finally pulls away, she huskily tells him, "I'd choose you."

"Even if they let you watch them fuck?"

It makes her pause for half a moment as the image of Steve taking Loki on the roof of Stark Tower erupts in her mind. She can feel her body respond to the mental stimulation. She licks her lips just before attacking his mouth with increased desire. She chooses to ignore the implication that she would ever choose watching them over everything she and Clint have gone through together. He's probably just feeling vulnerable, lashing out. Fine. She'll be the adult…again. And this adult now has a need.

Clint lets her break away reluctantly. "That invitation to stay, was that for me, too?"

"What do you think?" She kisses his neck.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He lifts her chin and kisses her, his tongue delving into her warm mouth.

Tasha presses against him, ensuring he can feel the pressure of her breasts through their clothes. They begin to move towards the bedroom, their mouths still connected, their hands tugging at hems and zippers. Clint's shirt comes off first. It is dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Tasha's hands run over the muscles of his abdomen. His are busy tugging up at her blouse. Toned arms rise, and the shirt is removed revealing a white demi-cup bra.

They struggle with their shoes, blindly trying to kick them off their feet. Tasha manages to get hers off. Clint struggles and finally bends down to yank them away. Socks are next as legs lift up to make reaching them easier.

"I want you," the spy tells him, her green eyes dilated with lust as her hands unfasten his belt. The cocky smile tells her that he feels the same. Tasha makes herself stop. She takes a few steps back. Slowly, her fingers unbutton then unzip her black trousers. Slowly, they are pushed down. She steps out of them and stands in her white bra and black and white patterned panties. The fingertips of her left hand lightly run over her chest and the tops of her breasts. Her other hand strokes her thigh. "Feeling adventurous?"

Clint feels his cock harden. "What did ya have in mind?"

Tasha reaches back and unfastens her bra. "I know you like it when I stick my fingers up your ass." The straps slip off her shoulders. The nipples of her breasts are hard. She strokes them lightly, relishing their sensitivity. Then Tasha walks slowly back to Clint.

"Yeah." His brow furrows. Part of him is apprehensive. But his dick doesn't care. Right now, it would agree to just about anything as long as Tasha were involved.

The spy turns and goes to the nightstand. She takes out a condom, a bottle of lubricant, a harness, and her dildo. She turns and shows him her toy. "How about a little something bigger?"

"You've gotta be kidding."

She sets it down and walks towards him, shoulders back to make sure her breasts are on their best display. As soon as his trousers are in reach, she unfastens them completely and pushes them down. She touches his cock over the grey boxer briefs, smiling when his chest expands from a quick intake of breath. "I'm not kidding," she assures him as she squeezes his testicles slightly. Her hand moves away as she says, "Unless you don't want to. I can always use it on myself when you leave."

"You bitch," he breathes with a smile.

"You know that's how you like me."

He cups her breasts in his hands and runs his thumbs over the nipples. "This is all my fault isn't it?" he states rather than asks.

"You had to mention me watching them fuck. So yes, it is." Her hand dips under his waistband and plays with the hair she finds there. "I want to fuck you the way Steve fucks Loki."

"You gonna tie me up?" Clint asks apprehensively.

"Nope."

"Good." He continues to massage her breasts as he considers what she wants. His brain is unsure, but his cock's need is louder. "Well, shit. Where do you want me?"

Tasha lets her fingers run along his shaft. Her hand comes back up. "Against the wall, Hawk."

"Yes, ma'am." He walks to the far wall. He closes the blinds. Moving to the left of the window, he leans his back against the wall. His hazel eyes watch the topless spy.

Natasha returns to her nightstand. Once she's there, she turns to face him. Her panties are slipped off, revealing the well-manicured triangle of hair. She slips on the harness, the straps framing her ass in a way that makes Clint harder. Tasha takes the dildo in her hand and puts the condom on it. This is hers, and she doesn't want to have to disinfect it after it goes up his ass. It's so much easier to throw a dirty condom away instead. She attaches the sheathed cock to the harness and looks down at it.

For some reason, she thought it would make her feel more powerful. It doesn't.

"Stroke it," Clint calls from across the room.

Her hand wraps around it, and she glides the palm up and down the surface.

The archer isn't sure how he feels about the sight. On the one hand, it's foreign and odd. On the other, it's sensual and intimate. It isn't until she puts lube in her hand and begins to slather it on the dildo that he makes the connection that it's for him. He trembles a little at the thought.

Tasha walks to him, the cock in her hand. She may not feel more powerful, but she sure as hell looks it.

"Turn around," she commands.

He does and leans his palms against the wall. His underwear is pulled down, releasing his engorged dick that immediately points forward. He can feel Tasha move closer, almost touching him. He sees her left hand come into view and wrap around his cock. She moves it down to his base then down over his testicles. He grunts at the sensation.

Tasha bites her lip as she continues to fondle his balls. She watches his back expand and contract as he breathes. Her right hand moves to Clint's ass, and she pushes a finger inside of him.

The brow furrows as he's breached. He tries to relax into the sensation. They've done this part before…kind of. Usually he's inside her when she begins fingering him. But it's basically the same thing. That's what Clint is telling himself. He feels her moving in and out.

She kisses his shoulder. Her lips remain on his skin as she adds a second finger. "How does that feel?"

"Still tryin' to get used to it." He's sweating, trying so hard to relax. The archer can feel his heart rate increasing. And then she finds it, that bundle of nerves that is the reason he lets her finger him. Clint's body jerks from the jolt of pleasure.

She pulls her hand back, separates her fingers to stretch him a bit. Tasha lets go of his testicles and slides her hand back to his hip. Her fingers leave his ass and grab the dildo. "Bend over a bit more." The hand on Clint's hip moves again and separates his cheeks to let her line up the fake cock with his anus. She takes a breath then pushes in slowly.

Clint groans at the large intrusion. His head dips down, and he forces himself not to move away from it.

"That's it, Hawk. Take it in. Take it all in." Only she doesn't put all of it in him. She stops halfway and pulls out a bit. Then she rocks her hips forward and penetrates him even more.

"Shit." He breathes, his hands making fists against the wall. "Is this how it feels for you?"

"When you take me in the ass, yeah, probably. Of course, I don't have a prostate to make it better." She rocks back, takes ahold of his hips, and thrusts forward. The dildo rubs against her labia, causing a tantalizing sensation. "Now you know why I tend to prefer it in front." She pulls back and thrusts forward again harder. "Better?"

"Shit." But it is better. He doesn't know if he's getting used to it or what, but it is better. He feels her shift as she begins a steady rhythm. "Fuck." His penis is aching for attention. Clint is unsure if he can let go of the wall to take care of it. He leans forward and rests his forehead against the yellow in front of him. His right hand slowly moves, drops, reaches between his legs.

Tasha is really starting to enjoy this. Now she feels more powerful. Now as she watches the dildo attached to her penetrate him, she feels like she's truly claiming him. And with each thrust, the toy rubs her genitals, teasing her, making her want more.

She barely notices when he begins touching himself, gliding his hand up and down his shaft. It isn't until he cries out, when she knows she's found his prostate, that she sees his right hand working himself in time to her thrusts. The sight makes her even wetter. The wetness, the arousal makes the Russian thrust faster, harder.

"Tasha," Clint moans as his hand speeds up and his hips move to meet her. "Damn. Oh, shit." He's never done this before. Out of all of the women he's slept with, only Natasha has ever asked for this. And had it been any of the others, he probably would have said no. Well, there were two or three he might have said yes to. But that doesn't matter right now. Right now all that matters is the thing inside him, the hands on his hips, the way Tasha is making him feel and want. He can hear her breathing, almost moaning each time she drives into him.

They are both sweating now. The Russian loves seeing his back and body move every time she pumps in and out of him. It only adds to the sensation between her legs.

Clint can't take anymore. He closes his eyes and grunts as his seed erupts out of him in white ropes. He continues to stroke himself as it comes until his orgasm passes and he half collapses onto the wall.

Tasha pulls out of him. Her body is still sensitive with arousal. Watching Clint come was good, but she needs more. The Russian quickly takes off the harness she's wearing. But before she can do anything else, the archer grabs her and pushes her onto the bed. Her legs are forced apart, and his tongue flits over her wetness. She gasps in surprise and pleasure.

The spy can count on one hand the number of times they've gone down on each other. It's just not something they do. Tasha believes it's because they like to look at each other or at least be at eye level. The truth of the matter is that it's hard to tell which is the power position, and she prefers to share power with him and not give it up completely. Right now, though, she doesn't care, not while his lips and tongue are being put to such good use. Her fingers dive into his hair and grab. She finds herself thrusting up for more.

The archer sucks and licks and runs his tongue in and around her. He's had some practice with this on at least one particularly demanding and vocal woman. If nothing else, she made him pretty good at it. Tasha tastes different though. Better. Maybe it's because they don't really do this. If she doesn't finish with or before him, he'll usually use his fingers to get her there. But tonight is different.

Her left leg bends and moves out farther, opening herself up more for him. "Clint," she squeaks out.

Clint thinks she says 'Clit' and focuses his attention there. Her body freezes, tenses, then she's trembling. The trembling becomes shudders that turn into spasms, and he feels her body pulsing. He moves away when the hand on his head relaxes. The archer moves up her body and claims her mouth.

Tasha welcomes the kiss, fights his tongue with her own.

They break apart, and Clint lies down on his side beside her. His ass feels sore, but the memory of what just happened is enough to make it feel good. He kisses her shoulder. "Well, Agent Romanoff? Was it everything you hoped?"

She turns her green eyes to him and smiles.

xxx

Steve wakes with a jolt and a gasp. His heart is racing, and his body is still shivering from the ice dream. He reaches for Loki in the darkness but finds the bed empty. He knows if Loki were here his Kitten would be getting up to make him warm milk. He could do that himself, but he doesn't have the heart or the energy to do it. Instead, Steve grabs Loki's pillow and holds it against his chest. He smells it and misses his Kitten.

He feels alone, as alone as when he first realized he was no longer in his own time.

The artist resists the urge to send a message to Loki. He already sent one earlier. It was a two-line note. 'Good-night, Kitten. I love you.' He won't send another. Loki will know something is wrong if he does. Instead he closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

It doesn't work.

Steve lies in the darkness and thinks of Loki and his dream. He doesn't even remember the dream now, only that there was ice and Peggy and Loki. And all he wants to do right now is hug his Kitten. Instead, he squeezes the pillow and his eyes tighter.

Eventually and without quite knowing when, Steve eventually falls asleep. He realizes this only when he wakes up around 5 in the morning. The super soldier decides to go for a run, hoping it will help clear his mind. It does the next best thing. It tires his body just enough to not feel the need to destroy.

* * *

**A/N: **So there will be several chapters with Steve & Loki separated. That's going to be difficult for me. Don't be surprised if there is a chapter or two with one of them masturbating (perhaps with a fantasy or memory of the other). Otherwise, we'll be sticking with Logan & Bruce, Clint & Natasha, maybe Tony & Pepper, and perhaps a few surprises.

So skydancer2000 (ff) had asked if Loki had time to get the antidote. If you didn't catch it, it was the blue liquid he was playing with. And thank you for the suggestion to have Thor warn his friends about hurting Loki or any of the Midgardians.

Thank you to Smile-Evily (ff) for suggesting that Thor would want to be punished as a sign of solidarity with Loki since Odin obviously had no plans to punish him. Thor is maturing nicely, becoming a true hero. (Oh, please let me know if Sif is getting any better. I'm trying to add more layers to her. Really. I promise.)

And this chapter's sexy time was suggested by Sat-Isis (ff) who wanted to read about Natasha pegging Clint. Natasha thanks you. Clint does, too, but in a whisper from the shadows.

No DC easter eggs this chapter. But there will be more soon. And thank you all for reading. Next chapter: Asgardians on Midgard!


	58. To Question

**Pairings**: Steve & Loki, Logan & Bruce, Pepper & Tony (Explicit)

* * *

A showered Steve Rogers is pouring cereal into a bowl. He's meeting his nephew John Storm later for lunch and to hang out. (John said something about playing video games.) Steve is grateful that he'll have both a distraction and some time to get to know his recently discovered relation today.

But for now he's going to have some cereal. Steve stands at the counter wearing a white t-shirt and red pajama bottoms. There are two boxes in front of him. He puts the corn flakes into the bowl first and remembers the first time Loki saw this little ritual. The god had asked why the breakfast came in two parts. Steve had to explain that most people just eat one kind of cereal at a time but that he likes to mix the two. The corn flakes are too plain. The one with the dried fruit and nuts and stuff is too sweet. So he combines the two for a perfect mixture. Loki just looked at him before tasting each of them dry. Then he did the same with them combined.

"Will you make me one?" Loki had asked. "The perfect mixture kind," he clarified.

Steve had, and the god had liked it. And it made the artist happy. But now he feels tears prickling behind his eyes, and he doesn't really know why. It's just cereal after all. He closes the box and grabs the second one.

There's a knock at the door.

Steve puts the box down and goes to answer it, a nervous quiver in the pit of his stomach.

Logan and Bruce are standing in the hall.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too, Cap," Logan says dryly.

Bruce decides to answer the question. "We were on our way upstate, just passing through, and thought we'd see if you'd like to have breakfast."

Blue eyes can't help but be grateful. "Yeah, I would, actually," the super soldier replies surprising himself a little. "Let me just put on some clothes."

They go inside the apartment, and Steve grabs some clothes and heads into the bathroom to change.

Steve emerges wearing blue jeans and a grey Brooklyn Dodgers t-shirt. He puts on some sneakers as Logan asks him if everything is okay. The answer is purposefully vague.

The artist glances at the bowl of corn flakes left on the counter. He puts the cereal back in the box before they leave. It seems wrong to leave it in the bowl without including the second cereal. His throat feels tight when he does this, and again he reminds himself that it's just a stupid bowl of cereal.

It isn't until they've gotten to the diner and have ordered that Logan presses the blond about why Loki wanted them to talk. It takes a bit more information for Steve to understand. This was before Frigga came with her warning.

"Bad dreams," Steve answers. "Doesn't matter now."

"'Bout what?"

"How was the camping?" Steve asks.

"'Bout what?" Logan presses.

Bruce decides to let the Captain change the subject. He remembers how it felt when he had to leave Betty. It's easier not to think about it, to distract yourself with other things unrelated to the person you love. So the scientist tells him about the camping and the stars and how he and Hulk are learning to share.

Steve is thankful and listens intently, his mind preoccupied with Bruce and Logan's lives for now.

xxx

"Agent Coulson."

"Director Fury. I didn't expect to see you here. Don't you have Michael this weekend?"

"I did," Fury replies as they walk to the elevator. "Janelle and Henry decided at the last minute to take him to Martha's Vineyard instead. I doubt it took much convincing." He and Michael aren't exactly close. Michael is 17, a bit of a punk, and has only stayed out of trouble with the law by not getting caught. The teenager doesn't want to hang out with his law enforcement dad, especially when there are girls (and no doubt drugs) on the upper class island. The last few times Michael did stay over, his father caught him trying to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. He almost got through, too.

"Sorry, Sir."

"Well, given the circumstances, I guess it ended up being a good thing. What's the situation?"

"Asgardians. Three of them. Same ones that were in New Mexico a few years back." Once they are in the elevator, he goes on to explain that they are looking for Loki, know that the god was on Earth and that the Avengers rescued him (apparently one of their people saw it), and want to speak with Steve Rogers. Coulson had them placed in a conference room with guards outside the door. "Not that that's going to do anything." Still, it's protocol. They haven't contacted Rogers yet, and Thor is still on Asgard. "What do you want to do, Sir?"

"I find it interesting that they knew where Loki was but didn't retrieve him themselves."

"My guess is they were expecting Thor to return him."

"Hmm. Wonder how Thor's paying for that little decision."

Coulson remains silent.

"Contact Rogers. Have him come in. Let's continue to sit on the Asgardians. Have Romanoff come in to observe. I want to know how big of a threat these people are and whether Loki's deal was worth it."

They exchange a look that says of course Loki's deal was worth it. Fury never thought he'd find himself willingly backing Loki's side against Asgard. But he also knows life has a funny way of happening.

And though Coulson would like nothing more than to see Loki returned to Asgard in chains, he knows that would devastate Captain Rogers. And worse, Captain Rogers would probably do something about it, including starting a personal war. Also, although the agent hates to admit it, the god came through on the Hydra stuff. But whatever happens, Coulson will back Fury's play.

xxx

Bruce and Logan go to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters with Steve, who carries a Stark backpack with a change of clothes (khakis, a dress shirt and nicer shoes). As they wait for security to issue the Canadian and the scientist visitor badges, the super soldier lets the guards know that John Storm may be coming by later and that he'll need a badge, too. Security seems less than thrilled.

As they go through the building, Logan gets a whiff of his brother every so often. It's unsettling but degraded enough to let the Canadian know his brother isn't here.

They meet Agent Coulson on the 22nd floor. Phil is surprised to see Bruce and Logan, but it only shows for a moment. Then he's all business. He takes them to Director Fury. Agent Romanoff is already there when they arrive. Agent Barton is there, too. (Fury didn't ask any questions when Clint showed up with her.)

"Director," Captain Rogers greets. He nods at Natasha and Clint.

"Captain. Dr. Banner." His eye lands on the newcomer. "And you must be Corporal Logan. Or do you prefer Wolverine?"

"Logan is fine," he replies guardedly. "Just here for Rogers."

"Uh-huh." Fury runs his examining gaze over the mutant. It's too bad he doesn't have time for this right now. He turns to the super soldier. "The Asgardians are friends of Thor apparently. And they want to talk to you."

"Where are they?"

Agent Coulson nods to the screen showing the conference room they've been placed in. The woman is pacing the floor. The blond bearded man is leaning against the window and gazing outside. (Earlier, he had been examining his reflection in the t.v. screen and complaining about the reflective quality of the dark mirror.) The dark-haired clean-shaven man is sitting quietly. His eyes are closed, and he appears to be either sleeping or meditating.

"Who are they?"

"The woman is Sif," Coulson informs them. "The one standing is Fandral, and the one sitting is Hogun."

"The Warriors Three…kind of," Steve tells them. "There's one missing. He could be on the loose."

"Security footage and analysis indicate that only three people arrived," Coulson informs him.

"May I see?" Bruce asks. He's read up a bit on Dr. Foster's research and finds it very interesting. But he'd love to see the anomaly in action.

"Of course," the Director answers.

"And they asked specifically for me?" Steve asks as Bruce is shown the data.

Agent Coulson confirms it.

Director Fury crosses his arms. "Agent Romanoff indicated that you wanted to try telling them the truth."

"Up to a certain point, yes." Steve tries to explain. Since none of them know where Loki is, they can cooperate without endangering the Trickster.

"We'll still have to explain why we didn't turn him in," Clint says.

"Tactical decision," Director Fury replies. "We had what we felt to be an imminent threat. We used the resources at our disposal. One of those resources happened to be Loki, and we secured that resource to ensure our success. I'd do it again given the same circumstances."

Steve nods. "Good to know, Sir." It really is good to know, and he feels better for it.

Black Widow continues to study the people on the screen. "How much do you know about them?" she asks.

Steve sits down and tells them everything he remembers.

xxx

Thor stands before the Asgardian council next to his parents. The King is speaking, telling the men all that they already know. Thor met Loki on Midgard but failed to bring the escaped prisoner home to Asgard.

"Do you deny this, Thor, Prince of Asgard?" the King asks.

"I do not, my King."

"And would you care to explain your actions to these, the wisest of Asgardians?"

"When I returned to Midgard, I was fully committed to returning my brother to fulfill his punishment. And when I was first alerted to his presence there, I was convinced he was up to his usual mischief. But on examination of the evidence, I learned he only revealed himself to aid a fellow Avenger. This you already know as I reported it back to the King and this very council. I, like no doubt all among you, assumed Loki's actions were a means to an evil end. And yet we heard nothing more."

Thor pauses, gathering the words he is to say. "The next time I was alerted to his presence on Midgard, he was standing directly in front of me. I could have taken him then. But he begged me not to."

This is news to Odin, and he feels an anger begin to rise at the added deception. He feels a hand on his arm. It is Frigga's. It is her way of calming him. It works only enough to allow him to continue listening.

"My brother had fallen in love, and he wanted nothing more than to live his life in peace. Though you all may think otherwise, I am not a complete fool, and I did not believe him when he claimed this. But I was reminded of two things. First, our neglect. Loki had been free for many days before it was discovered. He could have caused unimaginable damage during that time and even more during the lengthy time we had been searching for him. And that was the second of the two. Loki had not caused damage, had not retaliated against us. I was told we did not deserve Loki. I agreed."

There are murmurs and shouts and general noises of disagreement. It only quiets when Odin pounds his staff against the floor.

"We do not deserve Loki," Thor repeats. "As much as we complain about his lies, we have also lied. We have lied to him for almost his entire life. Asgard has treated him unjustly. It is what he has learned. And so I cannot help but wonder how we can be surprised when he treats others unjustly, too."

More murmurs of dissent.

"I learned much from the people of Midgard. And now Loki is learning from them, too. I took it upon myself to allow my brother the chance to learn and grow and become something greater than what you all see, to become what I always knew he could be." Thor pauses. "I do not regret my decision. I know in my heart that it was the correct choice, and I would do it again." He kneels before his father. "I await your judgment, King Odin."

Odin feels old. He feels tired and far from wise. But he must keep his tall posture. He must keep the façade of certainty. If it is this difficult for him, he cannot imagine how difficult it is for Frigga in this moment.

"Thor, Prince of Asgard, we have heard your words, and now we must pass judgment." He pauses, feeling the tension in the room. "For your failure at informing your King of Loki's presence on Midgard, I sentence you to 30 days of silence. For your failure at capturing and returning a criminal of Asgard when you had him in your grasp, I sentence you to 9 and 90 lashes across your back." He lets the reaction to his decision flow through the hall before continuing.

During that moment, Odin hears his son quietly thank him, words that threaten to bring tears to his eyes. There is a squeeze from the hand on his arm, and he knows Frigga has also heard their son's words.

"Your voice will be taken only after you have received the lashes, so that your cries of pain may be heard by the citizens of Asgard as a warning."

"King Odin," a council member calls out. "It is a sad day indeed when Prince Thor must endure such punishment. I propose it is done quickly so that we may get past this dark period."

Someone seconds the proposal. King Odin nods.

Thor rises holding his head high. He's escorted out of the hall as everyone watches, and he believes he finally has some sense of what Loki has endured for most of their lives.

xxx

Sif is losing patience. They have been here for far too long. Surely the Captain should have arrived by now. She tells Fandral of her concern.

He just shoos her off. "I'm sure he's on his way. Be patient, Sif. If these people are friends of Loki, it would not do to upset them."

She huffs but says nothing.

The door opens, and a blond man walks in wearing blue trousers and a grey shirt with a blue circle that has 'Brooklyn' along the top, 'Baseball Club' along the bottom and 'Dodgers' in bigger letters across the middle.

Sif stops pacing and faces him. Fandral turns away from the window and also faces the human. Hogun merely opens his eyes.

"Hi. Sorry to keep you waiting," the Midgardian says as he walks to Hogan. "Today's my day off, and I wasn't exactly close by. Didn't even have time to go home and change. Hope you don't mind. I'm Captain Steve Rogers. You asked to speak to me?" He holds out his hand to the only seated Asgardian.

Hogun tilts his head and slowly clasps Captain Rogers' forearm.

"Okay. We usually just shake hands, but this works, too. You are Hogun?"

The dark-haired man with the slightly slanted eyes nods.

Fandral walks up, a broad smile on his lips. "Forgive my companion, Steve. He never says much. I am Fandral, the most charming of the Warriors Three. That, as you have deduced, is Hogan. And that lovely lady with the rather unfortunately scowl is the Lady Sif. No doubt you have heard of us." He holds out his arm.

"I have, though not a lot," Steve tells him as he shakes the offered hand.

The gesture seems to confuse Fandral a bit. "Oh, well, that's interesting."

"It's how we say hello here." Steve turns to Sif who looks at him warily. "Ma'am." He watches her nod then suggests they sit. Once they are all in chairs, Steve turns to Sif and asks how he can help.

"You can tell us where Loki is," the female warrior answers bluntly.

As Fandral begins to chuckle slightly to lighten the mood, Steve says, "I can't actually. I don't know where he is."

"He loves you. Do not deny it. He said so himself," Sif replies.

"And you believe him?" He sees the doubt in her eyes. Steve turns to Fandral. "No doubt you've had your share of women in love with you. Did you know where they were at any given moment?"

"Well, no, of course not. That would be impossible."

"Exactly." Steve looks at the three of them. "Is there anything else?"

Hogun quietly studies him. Fandral flounders for words. Sif, though hesitating for a moment, asks, "Do you love him?"

"Does it matter?" he asks as he looks into her blue eyes.

"Yes."

"How?"

"It means you would lie to us."

"I might lie to you anyway. Or I might tell you the truth anyway. I am, by the way, telling you the truth." He looks at Hogun. "I don't know where he is."

Hogun talks quietly. "But you expect he will contact you."

"No. I don't. I've learned not to expect anything from him."

Fandral leans forward. "Thor told us Loki saved your life once."

"He did. I was very lucky."

"No doubt you would feel indebted to him for that," the bearded man says.

"I already repaid that debt. But you already knew that." Steve leans back in his chair. "Look, I'm sorry I can't be any more help to you. But I really don't know where he is."

"Are you," Sif asks, "sorry?"

He looks at her and smiles a little. "No. I'm not. He's a valuable asset to S.H.I.E.L.D. We're lucky he decided to switch sides and help us."

"Yes, he is known for switching sides," Fandral says.

"So are you," Steve replies, giving the blond warrior a knowing smile that makes the Asgardian fluster a bit.

Sif has a confused look as Hogun quietly takes in the exchange.

"Fandral is loyal to Asgard," Sif says heatedly. "I trust him with my life. Loki, on the other hand, can't be trusted with anything."

Steve just sits there silently disagreeing.

Fandral tries to explain. They've known Loki longer. They've seen first hand how destructive he can be. They watched him try to destroy Midgard twice.

"And that's worse than what you've done?"

The Asgardians exchange a confused look.

"Let's break this down," Steve suggests with a dangerous look coming into his eyes. "The first time Loki tried to 'destroy Midgard' as you call it, he had just learned his whole life was a lie. You grand, honorable Asgardians," he says with a slight sneer, "had lied to him, taught him to hate who he is. And he wasn't trying to destroy Earth then. Even Thor admits that. So don't come here telling me how untrustworthy Loki is while you lie to my face."

Sif's anger is boiling to the surface. Fandral is growing more and more defensive. Hogun tenses as he continues to listen.

"The second time Loki tried to destroy Earth, it was because of an object that your people left here." Steve can feel the anger rising inside him. "You left the Tesseract on my planet and never thought once about the consequences of it. People died because of it, good people. It was used to create weapons long before Loki came here with the Destroyer. That blood is on your hands." He glares at them. "And the blood that was spilled by Loki and the Chitauri when he came here again looking for it? You share responsibility for that, too."

Rising from her seat, Sif's hands ball into fists. "You dare accuse us?"

Steve stands, too. "It's not accusation. It's truth. I lost friends because of you. I lost my best friend." He feels the tension in his body as he remembers the image of Bucky falling.

Sif's fists rise automatically.

His eyes darken. "Lady, you wanna punch me? Go ahead. I don't normally hit dames, but for you, I'll make an exception."

The door opens abruptly, and a tall, dark-skinned man wearing all black strides into the room. "Captain! Stand down now!" He wears an eye patch, like Odin, and is obviously someone in authority.

Steve continues to glare at the warrior.

"I said NOW!"

The Captain blinks and looks at the new arrival as though he appeared out of nowhere.

"Go outside and cool off before I send you to the brig."

There is a long pause before Captain Rogers leaves the room.

"I apologize for his behavior. As you've probably guessed, he's developed some personal feelings for the man you seek. I'm Director Fury. Please, let's take a seat and see if we can start again."

xxx

"Nice work there, Captain," Agent Romanoff says without a trace of sarcasm as Steve enters the room.

"Seriously?" Johnny Storm asks in confusion. From what he saw, if the Director hadn't gone in there they'd be at war with Asgard right now.

Steve shakes his head. "I started to lose my temper at the end there."

"No, it was good that you did," Natasha tells him. "Director Fury's interruption wouldn't have felt as genuine if you hadn't."

"Wait. That was part of the plan?" John asks.

"Ding-ding-ding," Clint says. "Someone give that man a prize." He looks at Steve's doppelganger. "Welcome to the big leagues, Junior. Sometimes we pretend."

John rolls his eyes just before Steve gives him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

Natasha ignores Clint. "Hogun is the most receptive."

Logan agrees and suggests S.H.I.E.L.D. try to separate them for a bit. "Give 'em too many people to talk to. If they're in a hurry, they'll wanna do 'em separately."

"Think we can control who talks to whom?" Bruce asks the room.

Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers exchange a look. She notes, "We can always make suggestions…nudge a bit…"

Clint smiles. "You should totally have Sif interrogate you," he tells Natasha.

She gives him a pointed look then relays Logan's suggestion to Director Fury.

xxx

Tony wakes up and stretches. He and Pepper are in the large bed of the Presidential Suite at the Hay-Adams hotel in Washington D.C. If he were to sit up, Tony would be able to see the White House, but that would take too much effort. Instead, he reviews the prior evening.

The White House Correspondents Dinner was okay. Wayne was a douche as usual. As prophesied, he brought a model as his date. Queen seemed to have matured, which was kind of weird. He brought a lawyer who apparently works in the "bad" part of town. The afterparty was better. It wasn't an actual afterparty, not with guests or anything. It was just Tony and Pepper here in the hotel room going at it like rabbits. And based on his current state of arousal, he's ready for more.

"Morning, Tony," Pepper sighs, a smile gracing those lovely lips.

"Good morning, Pepper. How did you sleep?"

"Good. Really good."

"Good. Um, just so you know, we aren't alone."

She sits up, holding the sheets to her bare breasts. "We aren't?!"

"Nope. There's definitely someone else here." He looks around the room, getting her to look around the room, too. "I know he's here somewhere." He lifts the sheet and looks down at his body. "There he is! It's Morning Woody. Hello, Morning Woody. Would you like to come out and play?"

"Tony!" She looks at him with a mixture of annoyance and relief.

"You really shouldn't scare Pepper like that," he says to his crotch. "Aw, look, Honey. Morning Woody wants to say hello." He raises the pitch of his voice as though his penis were speaking. "Hello, Pepper. I love you. Will you play with me?" Tony's normal voice returns. "See? He's a friendly little guy. Don't you want to play with him?"

"I can't believe you."

He gives her a mock pleading look. "Morning Woody is awfully lonely, and he really wants someone to play with him."

"Well maybe he should contact Righty Hand."

"Actually, I think he'd rather play with Pussy Galore."

Pepper rolls her eyes, shakes her head, and lies back down. "You are too much."

"And that's why you love me."

"Oh, is that why?" she asks turning to him.

"Pretty sure. Yeah." He looks at her for a moment. "Come on. Pussy Galore? That is a primo James Bond reference. You gotta at least give me that."

"Yeah, okay. I'll give you points for the Goldfinger reference. But you know what my favorite part of that movie was?" Her voice is breathy, seductive.

"No. What."

"The part where 007 is tied down and can't move." She grabs his socks from the floor and uses them to tie his wrists to the bed.

Tony just watches her in amazement. Is this really happening? Morning Woody is getting even more excited at the prospect. The knots aren't exactly strong, but that's not the point. Pepper is taking complete control, and he loves it. "Do you expect me to talk?" he quotes when she finishes.

"No, Mr. Stark. I expect you to come." Pepper pulls the sheet away from his body and straddles him. She isn't quite ready yet, but seeing him at her mercy is helping. The CEO kisses her lover. It is a long languid kiss. She takes her time, pulling away if he gets too aggressive. "I'm not Thor," she reminds him.

"No you most definitely are not. If Thor had breasts like yours, I'd totally remember."

"Mmm. No, Thor was definitely all man." She remembers the time he tore off the wedding dress and fucked her. That had been pretty amazing. And she now finds herself just about ready to use her tied-up billionaire. Pepper moves her hips and rubs herself against Tony's stomach. Her tongue continues to explore his mouth.

"I love you," he breathes when she begins kissing down his neck.

"Of course you do."

"You know, tying me up was a really good idea. Making sure I don't just take off in the middle and leave you. And, you know, if I start to talk to much, you could always do something-"

Pepper kisses him to shut him up. But as soon as she pulls away, he continues.

"-about that, too. 'Cause you know how I tend to just run off at the mouth sometimes. Not all the time, mind you. Just sometimes."

She finally grabs Tony's a-shirt from the floor and stuffs it into his mouth.

He tries to say, "Yeah. Okay. That works," but it doesn't sound like much of anything.

Pepper moves down his body and licks the underside of his cock. That shuts him up completely. She moves back up and positions herself above him. She lowers herself slowly down, his cock sliding into her as she does. It feels amazing. It always feels amazing. And she just sits there for a long while relishing the sensation.

Tony tries to talk, but it comes out a mumble. So he tries to thrust up, to get her to move. But she just looks down on him with an annoyed expression.

"I decide when we move," she reminds him. She continues to sit there for longer than she originally intended. If Tony hadn't of said anything, she would already be moving. It's his fault that she isn't. But finally, she feels like he's waited enough. Pepper begins to undulate her body slowly.

Normally Tony would hold onto her at this point, run his hands up her body and over her breasts, but he can't now. It's a bit frustrating, and he finds himself pulling slightly against the socks tied around his wrists. It also makes it kind of hot to just have to watch Pepper move. It isn't just her hips. Her entire torso is moving back and forth in smooth waves. It's beautiful.

The light coming in from the windows catches her hair and wraps around her body like a glowing blanket. Her eyes close as she deepens her thrusts, the pleasure she's beginning to feel evident on her face. Her lips part as she breathes. Tony just watches, barely aware of the way she's making him feel. But then she shifts and moans, and that causes a moan to rumble out of his throat and around the shirt in his mouth.

Pepper adjusts so that one of her hands is on Tony's chest and the other is reaching back and holding onto his leg. Most of her weight is forward, and she begins to ride him, driving herself harder up and down his cock. Then she shifts her weight back for a couple of thrusts before returning forward.

Tony tries to talk. He tries to tell her how beautiful she is, how much he loves her, how good she feels around him. It ends up just sounding like one of the adult voices in the Charlie Brown cartoons. Not exactly sexy. Luckily, Pepper doesn't seem to hear him, and eventually he stops trying. Oh but how he wants to touch her, to help her. But she's lost in her own world. It's like she doesn't even need him…and that's hot, too, to see her enjoying herself like that and using him to do it.

Blue eyes open and look down on the billionaire and former playboy. She smiles at him then licks and bites her lips. She sees the hunger in his eyes, and it drives her own need. Pepper speeds up a bit and feels that wonderful tingly sensitivity beginning to rise. A moan escapes her mouth then another and another. She can feel herself speeding up with need but forces herself to slow down. The effort makes her head flop back.

If Tony could touch her with his eyes, she'd feel him all over her neck and chest. She'd feel him tweaking her nipples and licking up her throat. But he can't. He can only watch and struggle against the socks.

Pepper leans forward and places both her hands on his chest, the arc reactor between them. She's speeding up again as she gets closer and closer to orgasm. Her body is starting to tremble, and she moans with each breath. "Tony. Oh, God, Tony." Her muscles begin to tense as her body cries for more.

Tony tries to thrust up, to help her then quickly realizes she doesn't need any help. The dirty look she gives him may also have something to do with it. Instead he decides to just look at her as she continues to come undone, the long hair flying about as she moves, the gradually increasing sounds as her mouth opens more and more. He hopes he can hold on long enough for her to come, but it's getting difficult to keep himself from finishing.

She wants more of him inside her. She needs to feel him there, just there. "Oh!" That will do. That will do nicely. It feels good. Not amazing. Not like it did last night or those times when Thor joined them, but it's good enough. And she realizes it's good enough for Tony, too, as he moans and arches his back. He's filling her, and she is so glad she's on the pill.

They stay like that for a good two minutes, Pepper sitting on top of him as both catch their breath. Then she unties him and takes off his gag.

Tony works his jaw, rubs it to relieve some of the pain.

"I should gag you more often," she observes.

"Hey, if that's what you need to do."

"So, are we alone now? Has Morning Woody gone away?"

Tony looks down at his flaccid cock. "Yep. Morning Woody has ridden into the sunrise."

"Thank God."

"Yeah, you were thanking God a lot."

"Once," she said. "I'm pretty sure I only said God once."

The phone rings. Tony sighs and reaches for it unhurriedly. He looks at the caller's name and furrows his brow in confusion.

"Bruce, you have one hell of a sense of timing. If you had called five minutes earlier, I would have been too tied up to answer." He smirks at Pepper who rolls her eyes and gets out of bed. He watches her walk to the bathroom until Bruce begins to explain why he called.

When the call is done, Tony walks to the bathroom and stands outside the shower.

"Tony?" Pepper knows something is not wrong exactly but off when she sees his face through the glass.

"Asgardians have come looking for Loki."

"Is he okay?" she asks as she quickly rinses and turns off the water. He hands her a towel as she steps out.

"Yeah. They were warned about it yesterday. Loki already took off. But they want to talk to a bunch of us. They're being taken to the Helicarrier somewhere in the Atlantic. S.H.I.E.L.D. is flying everyone they want to talk to there."

"Does that include me?"

"No. Not yet. Not ever if I can help it."

Pepper sighs. "Steve?"

Tony shrugs. "Guess I'll find out."

"When?"

He doesn't answer. He doesn't have to. Tony just kisses her cheek and steps into the shower.

* * *

**A/N: **Lots of speechifying in this chapter. Thor and Steve had a lot to get off their chests, and the Asgardians needed a dose of reality. Hopefully some of it gets through. I'm sure Sif still feels a bit one-dimensional. At least it was on purpose this time. And I couldn't resist that little stand off between her & Steve. For those wondering where Loki is, he is studying up on Wakanda, keeping his mind occupied and trying not to think of Steve. He has no clue what's going on.

We got a tiny bit of Fury's family situation. I'd like to thank FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) for helping with that.

And Odin's punishment for Thor owes a debt to Smile-Evily (ff). A voiceless Thor will be an interesting challenge.

Thank you all for your continued support. I love every one of you.


	59. To Burst

**Pairings**: Steve & Loki, Logan & Bruce, Tony & Pepper, Pepper & Jane, Darcy & Victor, Thor & Sif, Thor & Kelda (explicit)

* * *

Loki is eating dinner at an internet café in Nairobi, Kenya, after spending most of the day at various libraries. He's been looking up Wakanda and Vibranium in preparation of going to the African equatorial nation. At least he was. He had intended to search for King T'Challa next, but his fingers somehow typed Steve Rogers instead. And now he is staring at pictures of his elskede and relishing the ache in his chest. Steve looks so serious in all of the pictures, though. It makes Loki yearn to see the shy, brilliant smile one more time.

He continues to scroll through the photos, examining each one, noting how much the nostrils are flared and the brow is furrowed, looking for the moles on the cheek and neck that the camera doesn't always capture. He knows they are there, though they may be hidden or obscured. He has intimate knowledge of them.

"Captain America," someone says behind him. The voice is feminine and has the lilt of a native Kenyan.

"Yes."

"He is very handsome."

Loki smiles. "Yes, he is."

"Yes, but I prefer Hulk," the teenager informs him and walks away.

The god chuckles to himself and continues to scroll.

A picture catches his eye. It is Steve Rogers' army photo from before the super soldier serum. He's seen it before, but that was long ago, long before they started sleeping together. The face is the same just a little sallower. The eyes are still open and caring. The moles are still there. The lips are still full and begging to be kissed. And there is an innocence about him that the war must have taken away.

Loki remembers that last morning with his love. He is glad he relented and agreed to become the Frost Giant whenever Steve needs him to be. But he's worried. He's worried the super soldier is still having bad dreams, waking up alone. Who will make him warm milk? Who will rub his back and make sure he is warm?

The god has a sudden, overwhelming urge to return to his Darling. Asgardians be damned. He needs to hold his lover again.

There's a familiar burning sensation on his left forearm. He looks down and sees Steve's message. 'They're here. Fandral, Hogun, and Sif.'

Well, there goes that idea then. Damned Asgardians. At least he knows that they have arrived, though he finds it odd that Volstagg is not with them. Still, he is that much closer to being reunited with Steve. That is good. That will sustain him for a little while longer.

But for now it is time to change tactics. He is at the point where he will learn more through observation. And so Loki resolves to go to Wakanda. He leaves the café. Turning into a raven, he flies to the land of Vibranium to watch and wait and determine his best course of action.

xxx

Johnny calls his sister from the Quinjet. He's riding in the one with Steve, Logan, Bruce, and Director Fury. The Asgardians are in the other one that is being piloted by Clint and Natasha. Agent Coulson is with them. Dr. Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, and Dr. Erik Selvig are being flown in from New Mexico.

After a brief explanation of the morning's events, Johnny starts trying to convince Sue that she doesn't need to come. He looks at his uncle apologetically and hands him the phone.

"Sorry. She wants to talk to you."

Steve takes the device and puts it to his ear. He gets an earful of concern and chastisement first for not telling her about Loki leaving and second for only now being told about these Asgardians.

"Sue, I'm sorry. I'm not exactly used to having relatives anymore. And I did tell John about it." Oh, that was the wrong thing to say. "You're right. I should have called you, too. I-" He sighs as everyone except Logan looks at him. "I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not sure where the Helicarrier is exactly." He looks at Director Fury. "Maybe. Hold on." He drops the phone away from his ear. "She wants to know where the Helicarrier is."

Director Fury holds out his hand. The phone is placed in it. He lifts it to his ear. "Ms. Storm. How exactly do you plan on helping?" He listens passively, makes a few sounds of acknowledgement. "I see. And is there anything I can say that would dissuade you from making the trip?...That's what I was afraid of. Well, in order for me to allow you onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, I'm afraid you must be an employee of S.H.I.E.L.D…Oh, well your brother is here on a trial basis. We're making him part of a special team going after Hydra. Actually, it was Captain Rogers' idea."

John looks at his uncle with unbridled excitement and even some gratitude. He mouths 'awesome' and gives a thumbs up.

"Well," Director Fury continues, "you would have to agree to consult for S.H.I.E.L.D. whenever we call upon you…Good." He gives the coordinates for the Helicarrier and hands the phone back to Johnny, a barely discernable smile on his lips.

"Hey, Sue. It's awesome, right?" As she begins to tell him how upset this is going to make Reed, he cuts in. "Yeah. Okay. Love you, too. Bye." He hangs up. "Sisters," he says with a shrug.

"Bub, I wouldn't wanna be you when she gets here." Logan turns and looks at Fury. "By the way, I don't work for you."

"Not yet," the Director replies. "For now, Corporal Logan, you're just here as a consultant."

Bruce scowls. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"About what?" Steve asks, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Not sure. Just…" He sighs in frustration. Maybe he's overreacting, afraid because of what happened the first and only time he was on a Helicarrier.

Logan gives him a smirk. "It'll be fine. Nothin' to worry about."

"Yeah. Famous last words," Bruce replies.

"Tell ya what," Logan says. "If somethin' bad happens, dinner 's on me."

"Dinner? That's it?"

"All right. Let's raise the stakes. If things go south, we do whatever you want for one night."

The scientist considers it. "Whatever I want? Board games? Star Trek?"

Logan nods and chuckles slightly. "'Course if I win…"

Bruce holds out his hand, and they shake.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Bruce," Steve begins. "But I hope you lose."

xxx

Natasha is quietly observing the Asgardians riding in the Quinjet.

They had never seen a plane before, were actually spooked by it. It was kind of funny actually. Clint managed to keep himself from laughing at them, but she could see the glee in his hazel eyes and the soft smirk on his lips as Phil tried to explain how it worked. After a while, Natasha finally turned around and said, "Magic. Magic holds it up and makes it go. Now sit down and strap in."

They have settled now but still reach for their weapons whenever there's a jolt of turbulence.

"Sorry," Clint calls back the next time it happens. If Natasha didn't know better, she'd think he was doing it on purpose.

"You put a lot of trust in your magic," Fandral observes. He's feeling a bit queasy and hopes the ride ends soon.

"We call it science, actually," Coulson says. "And it's not so much trust as proven scientific principles."

"It is not the warrior's way," Sif mutters.

"It is for us," Coulson tells her. "If not for science, we'd still be using swords and shields." As soon as the words come out of his mouth, he notices their weapons. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. It's just that it isn't very practical. Guns and missiles allow us to eliminate targets from long distances with fewer casualties. Also sailing ships are too slow and too dependent on the weather. Airplanes like this allow us to transport people and equipment quickly and easily."

"How?" Hogun asks.

"Oh, well," Coulson thinks. "Um, something about the shape of the wing causing lift when air flows over it. Physics." He pauses before explaining, "We learned it by watching birds."

"You learn from animals?" Fandral asks in surprise.

"Yes. You can learn a lot from animals."

Sif looks at the Midgardian. "You are the one Loki stabbed."

Phil suddenly feels rather uncomfortable. "Yeah. Got the scars to prove it, too."

"No doubt you would be happy to see him recaptured."

"That's not…I don't…" Agent Coulson is stammering. His eyes search out Natasha and Clint, but both are staring out the windshield of the plane. "Loki is actually part of an important mission. Was part," he corrects.

"Oh?" Fandral notices the implication. "So you are in regular contact with him?"

Phil's eyes go big. "Regular? No. He comes by, gives his opinion. But he was the one who got us the information in the first place."

"And you trust it?" Sif asks.

Agent Coulson explains that they have been able to validate some of it through other undercover agents within Hydra. Because of that, S.H.I.E.L.D. believes they can trust it. He answers more of the Asgardians' questions, confirming that Loki did help Captain America and, more importantly, that Steve Rogers does not know where Loki is. None of them do.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because that would have been much too easy for you. And if there's one thing I've learned, it's that Loki and Captain Rogers never make things easy."

xxx

Loki perches on a tree branch and watches as King T'Challa is entertained by his subjects. The ruler is sitting in a chair between the palace and a large bonfire. The drummers are sitting all around the mass of flames. The dancers move all around it. The flickering light highlights the movements of their bodies. Most everyone chants including the King.

If Tony were to see this, he would no doubt dismiss these people as primitive. Loki knows better now. He sits and watches and feels the drumbeat in this chest. He thinks Steve would like this, would like the simplicity and the passion of it. If his beak could produce a smile it would at the thought of just how much his golden lover would stick out among this crowd.

And the drumbeat sounds like his heart.

And the chanting gives voice to his soul.

And the dancing makes him think of his lover's body.

It ends suddenly, and the god is thankful. A new beat is taken up. New dancers appear. It is a dance about a hunt.

Loki watches for as long as he can stand it. Then he flies off in search of a nest in which to sleep.

xxx

Thor is facing the smooth stone wall. His arms are spread away from his body, held up with chains that bind his wrists to metal rings that are protrude from the stone.

He is ready.

The first ten lashes are easy. He barely feels them.

Lashes ten to 25 begin to hurt. Thor finds his muscles tensing before every hit, and he has a hard time believing his brother could find this erotic.

Lashes 26 to 55 hurt a whole lot. His back stings. There is water in his eyes from the pain, but it is endurable. And more importantly, no sound has yet left his lips.

Lashes 56 to 92 are unbearable. Thor tries to clear his mind, to remember his training. Tears from the pain begin to fall. And though he strains against the chains, he continues to hold his head up and keep his back straight.

Lashes 93 to 99 are barely felt. The God of Thunder has transcended the pain. He can still feel it, but it seems far away. Thoughts of Loki and his father fill his mind. He hopes Loki heeded the warning. He hopes it will all end well.

Thor suddenly discovers that his hands are free. He's turned around, his eyes red with pain and tears. His back feels wet, and he is unsure if it is from sweat or blood.

Odin's heart breaks to see his son this way, but it had to be done. "The 9 and 90 lashes have been delivered. And now you must begin your 30 days of silence."

"How?" Thor asks, his voice dry and cracking. "How will you silence me?"

"With magic. I will take your voice using the magic of the ancient ones."

"No," the son tells him. "Sew my lips shut as you did my brother."

Everyone in the room is shocked. "No, my son. You do not know what you ask. Let me simply take your voice away."

Thor is growing impatient. His voice rises. "You had no qualms doing it to Loki."

Odin looks tired. "Are you sure?" After a nod from Thor, the King asks for a needle and thread. Once they are brought to him, he gets to work.

xxx

Logan doesn't notice the familiar scent until he is inside the Halicarrier. "Victor," he growls.

Director Fury has left them to see to the arrival of the Asgardians and the contingent from New Mexico and whomever Sue Storm brings. Logan, Steve, Bruce, and John are being escorted to the mess hall for a late lunch.

Steve turns to one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "Is Victor Creed on board?"

"Yes, Sir, he is."

The super soldier scowls. "Logan, if I had known…"

"Wouldn't a' mattered."

Bruce and John are equally confused. "Who's Victor?" Bruce asks.

"My brother," Logan explains. "Ain't exactly close."

They get to the mess hall and grab some food before taking a table. With quite a lot of prompting, the Canadian tells them about the last few times he and his brother met and how they'd swore they'd kill each other if they ever met again.

Bruce sighs. He can't believe he didn't know Logan had a brother. But then again, they've only known each other for about a week. Funny how it feels like longer. And now he's worried. "You're going to do something stupid, aren't you."

"Not stupid. Just need to find him before he finds me." He smiles. "Best to not do it on an empty stomach, though. Then I really might kill 'im."

That's when the Asgardians walk in with Clint and Natasha. The agents help the visitors get some food then all sit together near Steve and the others.

"Twins?" Fandral asks when he finally notices how much Steve and John resemble each other, an odd look in his eye.

"No," Tasha replies, "but they are related."

Fandral looks at the red-head then gives his most brilliant smile. "How very interesting. Do Midgardian relatives often resemble each other that much? Because if they do, I would love to meet your relatives, my dear." He fails to notice Sif's disapproving stare.

"They don't," Black Widow says and takes a drink of her iced tea.

Clint adds, "We were all surprised by bizarro Steve." He ignores the tongue that Johnny sticks out at him. And by ignore, he means shooting the Human Torch the finger.

"A pity," Fandral says suggestively, his eyes remaining on Natasha.

"Well, I hope the other one is far more intelligent than Captain Rogers," Sif says loudly.

Johnny laughs as everyone else tenses. "Nah. My uncle's the brains. I'm the daredevil. And I guess that makes you the heartless bitch."

Sif stands in anger.

Agent Romanoff is up and facing her before anyone else moves. "Didn't realize Asgardians were so sensitive."

"And I didn't realize Midgardian men were so weak they require a woman to stand up for them."

Steve puts a hand on Johnny's arm. It isn't needed. The nephew is looking at the two women with a lopsided grin on his face.

"No," Natasha replies. "I'm sure Johnny can take care of himself. He's just young and stupid. You, though…I'm surprised you'd risk messing up your hair."

Sif's eyes blaze at the taunt. "Excuse me?"

Fandral quietly sighs, "Oh, dear."

"I said I'm surprised you'd risk messing up your hair to fight Johnny. Thought that was your weakness."

"I have no weakness."

"If you do, it certainly isn't humility." Natasha's voice remains cool and as impassive as her expression.

Sif, on the other hand, is tense and becoming angry. "I have no reason to be humble. I am an Asgardian warrior."

"Who goes crying to her husband for vengeance when a stupid prank is played on her. That's why you hate Loki, right?" Black Widows lips curl into a little pout. "'Cause he cut off your pretty, blonde hair?"

"How dare you!"

"Get over it," Natasha says as she sits back down. "It's just hair. It obviously grew back."

Sif stands there seething, staring at Agent Romanoff with hate in her eyes.

Fandral quietly asks Sif to sit.

Bruce loudly scrapes his chair across the floor. "Uh, this isn't the best environment for me. I'm just gonna go to the lab until I'm needed."

Logan exchanges a look with Steve who nods. But before he can offer to go with Bruce, Sif grabs Natasha's arm and yanks up until the red-head is standing.

"Midgardian fools! You think Loki cares about you? He cares about no one but himself."

Black Widow stares at the hand on her arm. She hadn't been angry before. That's changed. "You'll want to let go of me now."

"You really do," Clint advises noticing the subtle change in his friend.

"And if I don't? Do you really think I am afraid of you?"

Cool green eyes turn to the woman in front of her. "No. But I'm pretty sure you want my cooperation. And your behavior is a guarantee that you won't be getting it." She sees the flicker of doubt in the blue eyes. "And to think Thor called _us_ petty."

Sif feels the anger rising again. The hand on the Midgardian's arm squeezes a little. "No, not petty. You are stupid and simple, and if Thor hadn't been here, Loki would have destroyed you."

Natasha can practically feel Steve's anger behind her. She doesn't see him tighten the grip on his nephew's arm, and she tries not to think about what he might be wanting to do. "Let go. Final warning."

"Logan," Bruce calls quietly wanting to go. Logan gives him a hand signal that asks him to wait a moment longer.

The Asgardian doesn't know what makes her say it. Maybe she wants to test her mettle against these people that Thor thinks so highly of. Maybe she simply wants to prove that she's better than they are. Whatever the reason, Sif responds, "Make me, Midgardian. Let's see what you're made of."

"Really?" Natasha sighs.

From behind her, Steve's voice asks, "Tasha, what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna eat my lunch. But it looks like I'll have to deal with Asgard's warrior princess first." She takes another breath knowing Clint is probably smiling at what's to come. "You really wanna do this?" she asks a final time.

Sif nods and gets head-butted before she finishes. She staggers back, still holding on to Natasha's arm.

Black Widow grabs the woman's wrist and slides her leg across to trip her. Now Tasha is holding Sif's wrist and pulling her away from the table.

The Asgardian punches with her free hand and makes contact with her opponent's stomach. Her wrist is freed.

The two women stand facing each other in fighting stances. Black Widow, pain radiating from where the Asgardian hit her, is low, disciplined muscles taut and ready to strike. Sif is higher, legs wide, eyes watching for any movement.

"You both proved your point," Steve says. "Call it even and eat."

At least four sets of eyes glare at the Captain for interfering. None of them belong to the two adversaries who never take their eyes off each other.

"Don't think that's an option now, Cap," Agent Romanoff replies.

And then it begins with Sif roaring in typical Asgardian fashion as she strikes.

Black Widow's movements are graceful, precise, like a dancer performing a routine. She sidesteps the most obvious attacks, uses them against her opponent so that a punch becomes access to the gut and a kick becomes a captured leg.

Sif is passion and force. Her movements are loud and exaggerated. She punches, hitting mostly air. She grabs and growls. Her hand finds the woman's shirt, and she pulls. There is a ripping sound before Sif finally lets go.

Tasha looks down at the large split. "I loved this shirt," she says with anger in her voice. She glares at the Asgardian as she removes the damaged article. Getting back into her stance, Black Widow doesn't notice how everyone is looking at her now that her black bra is on full display.

Clint calls out. "That's awful! You should totally rip _her_ shirt off now." Johnny and Fandral loudly agree with him. Then Fandral takes it back.

Steve gets up, prepared to stop the fight. But Natasha has hit Sif's jaw with a right hook. It only stings the Asgardian. The punch to the gut that follows hurts her a bit more. She grabs Tasha's wrist, and they begin to wrestle, falling to the floor as they continue to fight.

They roll around, grabbing, punching, and kicking at each other. Sif's head is banged against the floor. Natasha's face is grabbed and pushed away.

The Captain knows this is about to end quickly and not well for Tasha. He wades in to separate them, ignoring the collective grown from the other men. Fandral is soon by his side and pulling Sif away.

"That's enough," Steve tells them.

"Calm down, Sif! Think of what you're doing!" Fandral tells his friend. Luckily it works.

Black Widow struggles to get away from Cap's grip. He lets her go but places himself between the spy and the warrior. "That's enough," he tells her before quietly reminding her that her opponent is Asgardian. Steve asks John to get the shirt he brought from out of his backpack. Then he has his nephew hand it to Tasha.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," Steve offers.

"She's the one who should apologize," Natasha replies with a nod towards Sif. She puts the shirt on. It fits her big, but once the buttons are fashioned it doesn't look bad.

"I wouldn't count on that happening."

Sif walks stiffly back to the table and sits down. "You are a fine fighter." It is the closest to an apology the Asgardian offers.

Tasha walks to the table. "You owe me a shirt." She grabs her plate and drink and moves to Steve's table.

xxx

Logan runs to catch up with Bruce. "What happened? I turned around, and you weren't there."

"I said I was leaving," the scientist notes, refusing to slow down his pace much less stop. "Oh, and I believe that qualifies as things going south. You owe me one night of being top boss."

"That? That was just…" Yeah, Logan realizes he can't explain that away. "Okay. I owe you. Now where are we-" He stops abruptly and turns towards the corridor they are passing. "Victor."

"Please don't."

He's already starting down the corridor. "Sorry, Brucey. Gotta get this over with."

xxx

The Quinjet from New Mexico and the three members of the Fantastic Four arrive at almost the same time. Director Fury and Agent Coulson meet them and explain what is going on. They don't expect Sue, Dr. Richards, or Ben will need to talk to the Asgardians, but Director Fury is very glad they agreed to consult for S.H.I.E.L.D. (He pretends not to notice the sour look Reed gives his fiancé.)

"Why do they want to talk to us?" Jane asks.

"Yeah. We don't even know Loki," Darcy points out.

Dr. Selvig looks down. "No, but I do."

Director Fury leads them into the Helicarrier. "My guess is it's because you know Thor."

Tony Stark rushes to catch up with them. "Here you all are. Wow, it's like a regular party." He looks at the various people. "So where are the others, Shaft?"

Fury glares at the billionaire. "In the mess hall, which is where we're heading."

Tony's eyes catch Dr. Jane Foster. "You're Dr. Foster, right? I've read some of your work. Very interesting." They shake hands. "Hey, Doc. Listen. Next time you want to boink my girlfriend, the least you can do is invite me to watch."

Jane turns red as everyone turns to stare at her.

Darcy's voice breaks the strained silence. "Awkward."

xxx

Victor Creed, a.k.a. Sabretooth, can smell his brother. That can only mean one thing. Logan is on the Helicarrier. An evil smile graces his lips, and he heads towards the scent.

As he turns the corner, he sees Director Fury with a large group of people. Five men including the Director. One rock creature. Three women. The blonde is gorgeous. But there are two brunettes, too. One is small, too small for his taste. But the other one, the one walking backwards and talking to Tony Stark, she has got one nice ass.

The mutant gives a wolf whistle even though, no, because it will annoy the Director. It produces the desired result, and the woman turns around.

Amber eyes grow large in surprise when he sees who it is.

"Bimsy!" Darcy yells and then runs straight for him.

Before Victor can react, she has jumped into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, and is attacking his mouth with hers.

"Bimsy?" Tony asks in amusement.

Darcy pulls away and gives Victor a huge smile. "He's my Big Mean Sabretooth," she explains. "Bimsy for short. Isn't that right, Bimsy?"

Victor looks horrified.

If Fury is amused, he hides it well. "Do you know Ms. Lewis, Creed?"

Tony tilts his head. "Considering how she's sucking his face off, I'd say they know each other."

"Someone," Victor pleads when she briefly releases his lips. "Get her…off me."

Jane steps up. "Darcy? Darcy, let the big man go."

The young woman leans back. "Oh, no. Just because you were stupid enough to push Thor away, doesn't mean I'm going to do the same just 'cause you said so."

"I'm not saying…" Jane realizes there's probably nothing she can say that would stop this. "You know what? Nevermind. You go off and have his babies for all I care."

"Victor!" a gruff voice comes from behind Sabretooth.

Creed turns, Darcy still wrapped around him. "Hello, Logan." He says it as menacingly as he can, but he knows the effect is greatly diminished with the crazed woman around him.

"Let the girl go."

Victor tries to get Darcy to let go of him. She finally does reluctantly and looks at the new arrivals. One is all hair and muscles. The other she recognizes as the dude that turns into the Hulk.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"His brother," Logan replies. "Who are you?"

"His girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just some crazy chick I met a long time ago. That's not important," Victor says as he stomps towards his brother. He smiles menacingly. "What's important is that I finally get to kick your ass once and for all."

"Oh, no you won't," Director Fury and Darcy say together. They look at each other in surprise. Then Fury nods, letting the woman take the lead.

"Bimsy, you are not going to hurt your brother. I mean, he's your brother. He's blood and all that. Now you go over there and shake his hand."

Victor just looks at her like she's crazy.

"I said now, Mister!" When he still doesn't move, she gives an exaggerated sigh, grabs his wrist, and drags him to where Logan is standing. "Now shake his hand. Go on."

Logan tries not to smile. "I came here to call a truce…at least while we're on this ship." He holds out his hand. "We don't try to kill each other, and I promise not to call you Bimsy while I'm here." The smirk appears. He couldn't stop it.

Bruce chimes in, "And you agree not to call him Wolvie." He shrugs when Logan turns and gives him a why-did-you-say-that glare.

"Wolvie?" Victor considers it for a moment.

"Go on," Darcy encourages.

Creed reluctantly shakes his brother's hand. "Only while we're on the ship."

"Deal."

"I'm sorry," Reed interrupts, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. "But how does she know you exactly?"

Darcy happily explains as they continue to the mess hall. She holds Victor's hand as they walk, much to his apparent displeasure. When she was little, barely starting school, Victor Creed had come to her neighborhood and got rid of the local thugs.

"It was a hit. Canadian government wanted them dead, so I killed 'em," he tries to explain. "Nothing altruistic about it."

"Doesn't matter. You were my hero. Still are." She kisses his cheek. Darcy knew then and there that Bimsy was the one for her. "He tried to act all big and mean. Called himself Sabretooth of all things. Isn't that cute? I saw through him, though, and he became my Bimsy."

"Bimsy, huh?" Fury responds. "Ms. Lewis, you may have just given Mr. Creed a new handle."

"It's Sabretooth," Victor growls. He knows he's never going to live this down. At least he can hold on to 'Wolvie'.

xxx

Thor's lips ache with a pain he never knew existed. It was biting at first when his father first punctured the outside of his lips with the needle. He had cried from it as Loki had before him. But now it is an incessant dull pain that does not go away.

Before he left the hall, he made sure to face the assembled group of people, to show them the blood running down his chin. It was both an accusation and, as Clint would call it, a 'fuck you' to them all.

He hates his father in this moment. He hates his mother, too. How could she allow such a thing to be done to her sons. Even at the time of Loki's sentence he thought it too much. But he could not speak up for fear of upsetting Sif even more. There was a blood lust in her eye that he only ever saw in battle. Only it was a time of peace, and it was his brother's blood she craved. That was the day he started to lose his love for her.

Thor had thought his brother clever that day, was proud that he devised such a loophole that his head could not be taken. Instead his lips had been sewn shut.

And it all started when Loki cut off Sif's hair. Thor suspected it started before then. But in truth he never wanted to understand it fully.

The God of Thunder goes into his chamber. Bare chested, he tries to wash his face. The pain is too great.

There is a knock on the door. A young woman with light brown hair enters carrying a bowl of water and a washcloth. She is one of the palace maids. Her name is Kelda, and she has come to help him.

The bowl is set on the nightstand by the bed where Thor now sits. She sits beside him. Dipping the washcloth into the water, she begins to gently wipe away the blood on his chin. He stares at her as she does.

Kelda is pretty, more than pretty. Her touch is light, and she takes her time with the task. In part it is to not hurt him. In part it is to continue glancing at his bare chest, so broad and strong. She feels the god's gorgeous blue eyes upon her and feels a blush beginning to rise in her cheeks. It only makes her more attractive.

Thor wants to kiss her, but his lips still ache. Instead, he wraps a hand around her wrist. It seems so tiny in his hand. He slowly moves it away from his face. Then he strokes her cheek. His hand moves down over her neck and against her bosom.

Her breath catches as his touch his felt over her breast. Kelda can't believe this is happening. It is as though one of her fantasies is coming true. She leans in and kisses his cheek.

He starts to smile but winces as soon as his lips move.

Seeing the pain on his face, Kelda gently kisses his lips.

The pain is searing, and Thor closes his eyes to help push it away. Luckily, her lips are now on his neck. He strokes her hair once…twice. Then he takes a handful of the soft strands and pulls back until he can look into her eyes again. They are a light brown. Very pretty. His hands guide her off the bed and get her to stand in front of him. Then he pushes her slowly down.

Kelda is kneeling in front of the God of Thunder. The bulge in his trousers make his silent request very clear. She unfastens them and admires his girth before taking him into her mouth.

He sighs with contentment. Thor would have preferred some build up, a bit of tease before he was engulfed, but perhaps this is better. Then again, her tongue is not nearly as talented as some others he's had. She does not seem very experienced. Normally that would not matter. However, he cannot instruct her with his lips sewn shut. So he must use what she offers in order to find his release.

She is sucking quite eagerly. But that is all she's doing, and it just isn't enough for the god. Finally, unable to endure her inexperience any longer, Thor pushes her back and stands. He grabs her head and thrusts his cock inside her mouth. Kelda gives a slightly panicked moan. Better.

Thor's hips begin to move slowly as he holds her head in place. He continues this pace until he feels her hands on his hips. Then he speeds up just a bit. That produces another moan from her. And the pleasure of that moan makes him go just a bit faster.

Kelda continues to suck his cock as he begins to fuck her mouth in earnest. He growls his pleasure as she begins to make little moaning noises between breaths. But it still isn't enough.

He pushes her back, grabs her, and throws her on the bed. Thor strips off his trousers and stares at her, deciding how he should take her next. He pulls her towards him, the movement revealing more and more of her legs. The God of Thunder pushes the dress up to her waist just before thrusting himself inside of her.

A cry of pain escapes Kelda's lips. She is wet but small, and Thor wonders for a moment if he's just taken her virginity. No matter. It is done. He's fucking her now, channeling all of his anger and aggression into her womb.

Tears begin rolling down her cheeks as she grabs at his arms. In her fantasies he was always gentle and loving at first before becoming strong and aggressive as they continued. But that isn't why she's crying. Kelda is crying because he's so beautiful even with the dark zigzag running over his mouth. She's crying because he is so obviously in pain. She's crying because she is the lucky girl who gets to bring him comfort.

"My Prince," she pants. "My glorious Prince." Kelda feels as though she will burst, as though his cock will devour her from the inside, as though she is rising and falling at the same time. His eyes are boring into her as surely as his manhood is. She begins to shake, her body filling up with pleasure.

Kelda cannot speak. All she can do is writhe and gasp and come apart as the God of Thunder rubs her raw. And then her world breaks as her body spasms in pleasure. A high-pitched moan bursts from her open mouth.

Feeling her convulse around him finally brings Thor to his own climax. He tries to roar but doubles over in pain when he tries to open his mouth, leaving her as his seed shoots forth.

Thor crumples to the floor, excruciating pleasure and pain wracking his body. He sobs like a child. And he cannot help but wonder if Loki if ever cried like this in the darkness and loneliness of his room.

He realizes he would rather have 99 more lashes or even 999 more if it would mean freeing his mouth from the pain and the silence. The lashes are finite. They begin and end in a matter of moments. One can always see the end of it. There is pain, yes, but it can be eased. Remain shirtless. Lie on your stomach. Rub a salve over the wounds. But this? This is incessant, never any relief. And if you try to speak or smile or wet your lips, the pain sharpens, becomes unbearable. How did his brother endure this?

Kelda remains on the bed unable to move. She cannot see Thor. She cannot hear him. Has he left her? Is she supposed to go?

When she finally feels strong enough to get up, the Prince is suddenly there. He lies beside her, concern in his blue eyes rimmed with red. The young maid smiles at him and tells her Prince she hopes she's brought him a little comfort. His strong arms envelop her and hold her to his chest. It isn't quite like her fantasy, but it is close enough.

Thor silently thanks the young woman. He decides he will let her stay. Getting off the bed, he pulls her up, too. There's a bit of blood where she had been, and the god feels a pang of guilt that her first time should mean so little to him. He undresses her gently and leads her under the covers. It is the very least he can do, and at least he will not have to sleep alone.

Then he remembers. It is not even dinner time.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry to end this on a downer, but I wanted to post this for y'all sooner rather than later. Plus there was already a lot going on in this chapter. Don't expect Kelda to stick around. Poor thing was just a convenient and willing means of comfort for Thor. Lots of Thank You's on this one. So without further ado…

Sat-Isis (ff) is responsible for the Natasha / Sif fight and for the loss of Natasha's shirt. (She really did love that shirt.)

Twisted67 (ao3) wanted to be sure that the Natasha / Sif fight happened in front of some of the guys, especially Clint.

Mikkeneko (ff) thought Fandral would be more likely to help Loki than Hogun based on the Thor movie. Because of that, Fandral helps Steve break up the fight rather than Hogun.

skydancer2000 (ff) and FireChildSlytherin5 (ff) both suggested that Thor's silence come from his lips being sewn together. skydancer2000 also wanted to see how the Asgardians would react to Midgardian technology. (Hence the airplanes are magic scene.)

Smile-Evily (ff) came up with the Victor/Darcy story line and with Bruce & Logan's bet. (Some interesting things to come when Wolvie pays up.)

Until next time…


	60. To Support

**Pairings**: Steve & Loki, Bruce & Logan, Thor & Pepper & Tony, Thor & Tony, Thor & Fandral, Thor & Jane, Thor & Sif, Fandral & Loki, Darcy & Victor (explicit), Thor & Kelda

* * *

Director Fury leads the group to the mess hall, everyone except Bruce and Logan who have opted to go to the lab instead. When Fury asks why, Bruce is evasive, saying only that he can't be in that environment. That makes Tony very curious, which is why he is staying with the group and not going with Bruce.

Fury, Coulson, Tony, Jane, Erik, Darcy, Victor (on orders), Sue, Reed, and Ben all arrive at the mess hall to find one blank-faced and two guilty-looking Asgardians, one angry archer, one spy slowly eating with her hand covering her face, and two look-alike relatives who are trying to get the spy to go to the infirmary.

"What the hell happened here?" Fury demands. When no one replies, he raises his voice. "I said, what the hell happened here?!"

Six voices all begin talking at once.

"One at a time!" the Director bellows.

Silence again.

Finally, Captain Rogers speaks. "Sir, there was an altercation between Sif and Agent Romanoff. I've been telling Agent Romanoff that she needs to go to the infirmary, but so far she is ignoring me."

Fury raises his eyebrows. "An altercation?"

Sif rises from her seat, her eyes downcast. The Director's eye patch reminds her of Odin and makes her feel that much more disappointed in herself. "It was my fault, Director. I forced your Agent Romanoff to fight me. It was childish and unbecoming of a warrior, and I dishonored myself in doing so."

"I see." He was afraid something like this might happen, but he didn't think it would be so soon. "Does anyone else have anything to add?"

"Captain Rogers broke us up," Natasha offers flatly.

"As did Fandral," Sif replies wanting at least one of them to appear honorable.

"Hey!" Darcy finally recognizes them. "You guys are the ones who came when we originally met Thor, right?" Still holding Victor's hand, she walks over to them. "Hi, I'm Darcy; don't know if you remember. This is Victor. You didn't request to talk to him. He just happened to be here."

Fandral stands and gives her a polite nod as she talks. Hogun also gets up, but his nod is quick. Sif bows slightly.

"Ms. Lewis," Fury interrupts before she continues. "If I may?"

"What? Oh, right, sorry."

The Director turns to Natasha and orders her to look at him. When she does, he sees her swollen lip.

Agent Coulson and Tony Stark both clench their jaws at the sight. Ben's eyes darken. Sue's concern is visible on her face. She knew these people were dangerous, but she's grateful that Johnny seems to be okay.

Whatever Fury is feeling, he keeps it well hidden. "Captain Rogers, Agent Barton, please escort Agent Romanoff to the infirmary. I want a full report once she's been evaluated."

"Yes, Sir," the men say as one and walk out of the room with the injured agent.

John starts to follow them out but is stopped by his sister. She says the words he has come to dread. "We need to talk."

Tony walks to where Darcy and Victor are still standing. "So," he says, "you're the infamous Asgardians. Thought you'd be taller. But tell me, really, between us, just how confident are you that you're actually going to find Loki and take him back?"

"We did it once before," Fandral notes.

"No, Thor did it before with lots of help from us…and Hulk…mainly Hulk. And I'm sorry to be the one to break it to ya, although you probably figured it out already, but you don't have that…help from us I mean…or Thor apparently. And to be honest, I've actually come to kind of like Loki. I know, weird, right?"

"Totally," Darcy responds. "I mean after the whole New York invasion thing I'd think you'd want him gone, too."

"I did. I totally did. But then Steve had to go and fall in love with him. And he had to go and fall in love with Steve and risk his life and _save_ Natasha."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Darcy needs him to back up. "Steve…Captain Steve Rogers…Captain Freaking America is in love with Loki, as in Thor's _brother_?"

"Yep. Captain Whitebread sometimes bats for the other team among other things."

"I knew it," Victor grins.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Tony mutters.

"Wow."

"I know." He scratches his beard. "Of course, I'm not really one to talk, not after Thor anyway."

All three Asgardian heads pop up and stare at Tony. Jane comes nearer and begins to listen in.

"What do you mean 'after Thor'?" Fandral asks.

"O.M.G. Are you one of the threesome?" Darcy just has to know.

Tony smiles. "Let's just say he did wonders for Pepper and me. I highly recommend it. But, you know, get your own god. Thor 's ours. Maybe one of these three." He turns to them. "Which ones are you again?"

The blond bows slightly, his eyes never leaving the bearded man. Was he the reason for Thor's jests during the hunt? "I am Fandral. That is Hogun, and that is Sif."

"Oh." He turns back to Darcy. "Not the blond. Trust me." He gives her a wink.

"I beg your pardon?!" Fandral is not used to being talked about like this.

"No offense, Pirates of Penzance, but I heard you weren't that great under the covers. Again, no offense. It could just be that Thor has really high standards. Of course, Loki didn't seem to think you were all that, either." Tony shrugs. "But maybe he has high standards, too. 'Course, Steve and I managed to satisfy them. More than satisfy, actually," He gives them a cocky grin.

Jane's mouth has dropped open. "Wait. You and Thor?" she asks Fandral. She turns to Tony. "And you and Thor?"

Sif shakes her head. "So that's at least four in this room he's slept with." She can't help but smile. Thor had always been a lusty fellow.

"Four?" Jane turns to the tall woman. "You, too?"

"We were married for a time."

"Well, damn," Darcy says. "Thor sure does get around. When do I get my turn? Just kidding, Bimsy. I'm all yours now." She smiles sweetly at Victor, who responds with a scowl.

xxx

Johnny waits for the tirade that is to come from his sister, but she and Reed are currently too busy talking to Director Fury and Agent Coulson. They're discussing some of the particulars of the consultation agreement.

"Ya really screwed up this time, Johnny," Ben tells him.

"How? How did I screw up? You guys didn't have to come here."

Dr. Selvig shifts awkwardly from one foot to another. He's more comfortable standing with the rock man and the young guy with the really short haircut than anyone else in the room. Actually, he'd rather go down to the lab and talk to Dr. Banner, but he doesn't know the way there.

"Ya shouldn't a' come in the first place."

"Dude, he's my uncle. We were supposed to hang out today. And then these weirdos show up…I wasn't gonna just let him face that alone."

"He don't look so alone to me."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to be there for him. Okay?" His eyes drop to the floor for a moment as his face turns serious. "I just wanted to be a family for him."

As much as he hates to admit it, Ben prefers it when Johnny is all bluster and bravado. At least then he knows the guy is doing okay. "That's sweet, Kid, really. But you've put Reed and Sue in an awkward position."

"Again…their decision, not mine. And why are you here?"

Ben shrugs. "Didn't have anything better ta do. And I guess I wanted to be a family for you, too." He peers at the guy he's practically watched grow up. "Stupid kid."

xxx

"I don't know why you had to drag my brother into this."

"Ms. Storm, we did not drag your brother into anything," Agent Coulson is trying to explain. "You can ask him yourself. Apparently, he and your uncle were supposed to spend the afternoon together. But when the Asgardians showed up, those plans changed, and your brother decided to join us."

Sue turns her attention to Director Fury. "But you said he was part of some task force or something."

"He is. Captain Rogers submitted his name yesterday before any of this happened."

"How convenient," Reed notes.

"Not the words I would use, Dr. Richards. Believe me, I'd much rather have Loki back on my team."

"You'd rather have that madman than Johnny?" Reed thinks about what he just said. Yes, the scientist would rather have Johnny, he decides. "Even if Johnny is a bit of a loose canon and arrogant and –"

"And my brother," Sue says in a warning voice.

Director Fury gives the blonde woman a reassuring look. "I understand your concern. I do. And we will try to keep him out of harms way as much as possible. But the reality is that John Storm is working with S.H.I.E.L.D. now, and we are not a babysitting service."

xxx

Logan hugs Bruce from behind.

"What are you doing?" the scientist asks, a nervous laugh in his voice.

"Trying to figure out what the hell we're doin' here."

"Here as in…" Here could mean so many different things. It could be here on the Helicarrier or here in the lab or here this relationship they kind of sort of have.

"Here as in on a government ship with my brother when we should be in Niagra Falls."

"Surely I don't need to remind you that checking on Steve was your idea."

Logan lets him go and walks to the other side of the lab. "Steve finally gets a bit of happiness, and then this happens. It ain't right."

Bruce agrees. It sucks. But he also notes that it happens to everyone. "Happiness can't last forever. If it did, how would we recognize it, appreciate it when it does happen?"

The Canadian turns and looks at this contradiction of a man. "Speaking of happiness, when do ya want your boss night?"

"Not till we're off the ship."

"Oh, I see. Tryin' ta keep me around, are ya?"

"No. Maybe." He sits on one of the stools "You promised Steve a trip with the four of us later, so you'll have to stick around or come back for that anyway."

"Guess I will." Logan moseys over to the man with the kind, tired eyes. When he's close, he leans in and takes a nice big sniff. "Mmmm. Ya still kind of smell like the open road. Asphalt and sunshine and a bit of salt air mixed in."

Bruce's eyes are still closed from the sensation of the sniff. He takes a breath. "Anything else?"

Logan moves just a tad closer to the scientist's neck and takes another whiff.

"Well that's not something you see everyday," Tony says from the doorway.

Bruce nearly falls off his chair when he hears the familiar voice, but Logan grabs onto his shoulders and steadies him. "Tony! You made it." He gets up nervously and walks to the billionaire.

"Yeah. Now, about what I just saw…"

"Yeah, uh, Logan was, uh, just…" His mind is blank.

"I saw somethin' in the doc's hair. I was just tryin' ta get it out for 'im."

Tony cocks an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Yeah. Okay. Ya sure you don't want to come up with a better story? 'Cause from here it looked like you were sniffing him and you," he says turning to Bruce, "were really enjoying it, like _really _enjoying it. Something you'd care to tell me, Dr. Banner? A new kink perhaps? I promise I won't judge."

Bruce and Logan exchange a look.

"Better do it quickly," Tony prompts. "We're about to get two more visitors."

"Hulk and I are learning to share, and Logan is…helping. Good enough?"

Tony's eyes narrow as he focuses in on Bruce's eyes. "For now." He turns to the door as Dr. Selvig and Dr. Reed come into view. "Hey! You found us. So I really think you're going to love this lab."

xxx

John walks nervously into Natasha's room where Steve and Clint are hovering.

"So what's the verdict?"

She is putting on a S.H.I.E.L.D. t-shirt, Steve's shirt having been given back to its owner. "Some bruised ribs. A few cuts and bruises. Nothing major," she says.

"You could have gotten really hurt, Natasha," Steve tells her.

"Yeah, about that…" Johnny rubs the back of his neck. It's a gesture she's seen Steve do a few times, and it reminds her how odd and amazing life can be. John looks at her and frowns. "I'm sorry I put you in that position."

"It's not your fault, Johnny."

Clint scowls. "Like hell it isn't."

After a sharp glare at the archer, Tasha looks at the Human Torch. "Don't listen to him. I actually thought you handled Sif's taunts really well."

"Me, too," Steve adds.

"Johnny!" A voice calls from the corridor.

The young man sighs. "Sorry about that." He's about to step into the hall when Sue and Ben arrive.

The two newcomers ask Natasha how she is doing before Sue starts chastising Johnny in front of everyone. "We didn't finish our discussion, and I don't appreciate you walking away from me."

"You weren't listening to me. Why would I stay?"

"Why? Why would you…? I don't believe you right now."

Steve interrupts. "Hey, guys, maybe we can take this outside?" When Sue glares at him in response, it only hardens his resolve. "Outside. Now. Tasha needs to rest."

Clint nods. "Cap 's right. Take it outside." He pretends not to see the eye roll Tasha just gave them.

Captain Rogers gives Natasha's hand a squeeze and tells her to rest. Then he leads the way out of the infirmary. He turns around when they are clear to find that Sue and John have followed him out. "Okay, now what's the problem?"

"The problem is that Johnny shouldn't be here."

Steve doesn't quite understand. "Why not?"

Sue sputters as she tries to think of a good answer. 'Because Johnny is her little brother' and 'they don't trust the government' would both sound stupid as soon as they left her mouth. Instead she goes with Johnny not knowing Loki and there being no good reason for him to be dealing with aliens even if those aliens are from Thor's planet.

"I wanted to come, Sue," he tells his sister.

"Well you shouldn't have been allowed to."

John shakes his head and begins to pace the area they're in.

"Sue," Steve begins softly. "I realize you worry about him. He's your little brother after all. But John is old enough to make his own decisions. And you need to allow him to make those decisions even when you think they might be a mistake."

She knows his words are true. She understands just how much sense they make. But it is hard to let her brother go.

Her uncle continues. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on earlier. It just all happened so fast. I've barely had time to process it all."

John puts a hand on her shoulder. "I wanted to be here for him, Sue. That's what family does. You taught me that."

She notices for the first time how tired and sad her uncle looks. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"I'm sure Uncle Loki is fine," John offers. "Wherever he is, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Steve smiles at the mention of 'Uncle Loki'. "No doubt. But thank you for reminding me of that. It helps. Why don't we see if we can find some of those video games, and you can teach me."

xxx

Sif, Hogun, and Fandral have been taken to a room where they can conduct their interviews. Fury suggests they talk to Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis first since they were the only ones left in the mess hall.

Jane sits nervously, not sure what to expect. They are at a rectangular table. Jane is on one side, and the Asgardians are all on the other. It feels like an inquest, which is probably by design. The blond one is in the center. The woman, Sif, is to his right. The other man is to his left.

"I'm not really sure why you want to talk to me," she says.

Fandral clasps his hands together and places them on the table. "Did Thor ever talk to you about Loki?"

"No, not really." She looks at them. For some reason, it's the woman who is making her the most nervous. Sif is gorgeous, like model pretty. Jane looks away. "He told me some stuff right after New York happened but only that he was ashamed of Loki. I never knew exactly how much time we were going to have together, and he didn't really seem like he wanted to talk about it. So…"

"Did he say anything else? Maybe where Loki went the first time he was here?"

"No." She turns to look at Sif again. "Were you really married to Thor?" After the warrior confirms it, Jane feels very unworthy. She can't believe Thor would find someone like her attractive after being with someone like Sif. "May I ask what happened?"

Her eyes become sad. "He stopped loving me. And then he changed. Or maybe it was the other way around. Either way, one day he no longer wanted to be married to me."

"Oh." Jane tries to look the woman in the eye but finds that she can't. "I broke up with him. Didn't fall out of love or anything. I just never knew when he was coming or even if he was coming, and I was always worried about him. It just seemed like we'd both be better off apart. You know?"

"I do not," Sif replies sincerely. "I would have held on to him for as long as I could."

Jane reaches out and puts her hand on Sif's. "If I had thought he was really mine, I probably would have, too. But I always had to share him – with Asgard, with the Avengers, with the world. He was never really mine."

The warrior's free hand automatically moves to rest on top of Jane's. "I see now. You are right. He was never really mine, either. You are a wise woman, Jane Foster. I finally begin to see Thor's fascination with you."

The scientist smiles her wide gummy smile at the compliment. It is charming and so very Midgardian in its way. Sif finds herself smiling back. It has been a very long time since anyone has tried to comfort her in any way. She is a warrior. Comfort is not needed. Only…the men find comfort regularly in women's arms and between their thighs. But she, being a woman, never really had that luxury. She had to be stronger and harder than them just to fit in. Thor and Frigga were the only ones who had ever offered her comfort. But she had lost them both in the divorce. But now this Midgardian woman is offering her kindness. It is something she has greatly missed.

Fandral meanwhile is staring at the two women. He puts his hand on top of theirs. "You know, Thor is a complete fool for letting either of you two lovely ladies slip through his grasp."

Sif gives Fandral a hard stare.

"Perhaps we should continue with the questioning," Hogun offers.

They delve as much as they can, but Jane really does not know much about Loki. After a couple of hours, Fandrall tells her they are done.

"Okay, well, that wasn't too bad. I guess." Jane looks at Sif. "You know, if you ever need some time away or…or want to check if Loki 's there, you should come back to New Mexico. They have some great spas. There's a fantastic view of the night sky." She turns to leave then immediately turns back. "Or if you want to compare notes on Thor…or just talk." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles shyly.

Sif surprises herself by saying, "I think I would like that, Dr. Foster."

The smile grows, showing Jane's teeth and gums. "Great. That'd be great." She leaves without another word.

Although the Asgardians have little hope that Darcy Lewis will have any good knowledge concerning Loki, they talk to her next. For the next two hours, she tells them all about how she and Jane and Dr. Selvig first met Thor up until and including the time the Warriors Three and Sif arrived in New Mexico to take Thor back. Then Darcy tells them about Thor and Jane and how Jane really still likes Thor but doesn't like not having him around.

By the time they are done, the Asgardians are exhausted and ready to call it a day. They decide to start again on the morrow with someone a bit more…calm.

xxx

Thor did not want to go down to dinner, but he remembered that Loki had gone to dinner that first night, eyes defiant and eerily calm. He understands the defiance now. However he doubts he will be able to achieve anything close to calmness.

The God of Thunder stares at his mug of beer. His hands are fists on either side of his plate. How is he to eat? It does not help that he can feel everyone's eyes upon him. He looks at the faces all around.

He spies Kelda serving mead. Her face winces a bit as she walks. The anger subsides a bit as gratitude towards the young woman fills some of his heart.

A great rumble comes from the god's stomach.

Thor tries to remember how Loki ate. Magic was involved and a small tube. He looks to his mother. She gives him a sad smile then reaches across Odin to hand him just such a tube. He immediately sticks it in his beer and brings it to his lips.

Getting the small item in his mouth is excruciating, but it is worth it when he takes his first sip and can taste the alcohol and feel it go down his throat. Thor knows it is unmanly to drink it this way, but he doesn't care. This is how Loki drank. And if it is good enough for his brother, then it is good enough for him.

So now how is he supposed to eat?

A bowl of soup is placed before him. A bowl of soup. This is supposed to sustain him? He has a man's appetite. And they give him a bowl of soup?

Thor, straw still between his lips, grabs a platter with pieces of roasted elk and throws it across the room. The hall goes silent as a few dogs run to the discarded meat and begin tearing into it.

The God of Thunder stands and glares at everyone who stares at him. He picks up his tankard of beer. As he walks out, he grabs a full cask of beer to take with him and heads off to his room. Thor plans to get good and drunk. Surely then the pain will go away. And in the morning, if it has to compete with a royal hangover, then all the better.

Volstagg goes after his friend at Odin's request. "Thor! Wait up, I say!" He finally catches up when Thor stops. "My friend, why do you do this to yourself?"

Thor glares at his wide friend, not quite as menacing with a straw dangling from between his lips. It isn't as though he can verbally respond.

"Having your lips sewn shut? This is madness. We know you love your brother. There is no need for this type of display. Let me plead your case to the King. I'm sure he will be happy to end your suffering and simply take your voice as he originally intended."

The god shakes his blond head and walks away.

"Thor, please! It isn't as though Loki is here to see this or would even care if he were."

Thor stops at the words. There is a tension in the air, a danger, and an anger. The Prince tells himself that Volstagg doesn't really know his brother. No one does. He works to calm his anger.

"We just want our Prince back. I want my friend back."

Thor continues to his room as Volstagg's voice calls after him.

xxx

Victor Creed lies down on his bed with a sigh. It was a full day…overly full. His brother, Darcy, Avengers, Asgardians, Fantastic Fourers, and scientists. At this point, he just wants to get back to killing things.

There's a knock on the door.

"Go away!"

The knock comes again, more insistent this time.

He sighs before getting up to open it. It's just as he feared. Darcy is leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, Bimsy. Gonna invite me in?"

He rubs his buzz cut. "What are you doing here, Darcy?"

She gently forces herself past him and into his room. "I've been waiting practically my entire life for this moment." She sits down on the bed. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm not a virgin or anything. I just…I want you." She gets up and walks the very short distance to him. Her hand moves up and down his lapel. "I've always wanted you."

"You were just a kid."

"I didn't say it was the same kind of want. But my first sexual dreams were of you. You were so bad, and you made me feel so good." She nuzzles his neck and whispers in his ear. "Make me feel good, Victor." Darcy rubs up against him.

It's been a while since he's had anyone, and now here is this bratty, insistent kid he's never really been able to get rid of pressing against him in a way that would try the will of any man. Victor closes his eyes and says, "Fuck."

Darcy smiles. "That's exactly what I was hoping for." She kisses him underneath his jaw before pulling away. Moving back to the bed, she takes off her shirt. Shoes come off next. Then she makes a show of taking off her pants, making stripping-song rhythm noises as she does. She ends with her legs wide open, her female parts covered by the red panties she has on. "Come on, Victor. Show me how bad you are. Show me your big, mean Sabretoothiness." The college student writhes just a little, just enough to tantalize him.

She knows it's working. She can tell by the glint in his eye, the curl of his mouth. He licks his lips as a small growl comes from his throat. He places a hand on her chest just above the left cup of her bra.

"That's right, Sabretooth. Make your kill."

Victor attacks her throat, biting and sucking what she offers to him. He feels hands pulling at his clothes, and they start to come off. But he pulls away suddenly. "You should leave."

"I don't wanna leave." She gets up just enough to press herself against him. Her hand finds his crotch and begins to rub him through his trousers.

His body is reacting to her touch, hardening, throbbing with the desire to take her. "You're really asking for it, aren't you."

She presses her lips to his ear. "I really am." Darcy squeals when he grabs her and plops her down on the bed.

He tears the red panties off of her as she laughs with delight. Then the young woman gets up and helps him take off the rest of his clothes. Soon, the only article of clothing left between them is her bra. That comes off, too.

There's a pause as amber eyes take in the voluptuous breasts. Victor strokes them as he licks his lips. She leans forward into his touch. "That's right, Bimsy. They're all yours."

"How do they like it, Darcy? Smooth…or rough?" he asks as his hands give her an example of each.

"Rough, Bimsy. They wanna be pounced on and played with."

Victor looks at her, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Don't call me Bimsy."

Darcy smiles. "Bimsy…Bimsy…Bimsy. Bimsy. Bimsy," she squeals the final use of the name as begins to tickle her. "Stop it!" she cries in delight.

"You thought I forgot how ticklish you were, didn't you. Well, I remembered." He continues to torment her with his fingertips until she playfully bites on his bottom lip and rubs her palm against his erection. Then his mouth is on hers, his tongue claiming what she already considers to be his.

She wraps her legs around him as the massage he's giving her breasts makes her wet and hungry for more. His lips leave her and travel down her throat and chest until they find her nipple and begin to suckle. That's when Darcy realizes just how much of a breast man he is and thanks God for making her well-endowed.

"Oooh, that feels so good, Bimsy."

"Yeah?" he asks with her nipple still in his mouth. Most women he's been with usually want him to stop. Of course, no one would ever claim Darcy is like most women. And yes, she is definitely a woman now. He sucks harder, producing a moan from the woman below him.

"Oh, Bimsy! I want you inside me. I _need _you inside me."

He lifts his head away. "You on the pill?"

"Of course!"

"Good." He attacks her other nipple, licking and sucking on it as it gets hard in his mouth.

"Anytime, Bimsy," she tells him as she begins fondling his testicles.

He positions himself. Looking into her eyes, he enters her with a quick push and smiles when her mouth drops open at the sensation. Victor gives one of her breasts a firm massage as his mouth returns to the other one. Slowly, he begins to thrust.

Bimsy feels as good within her as she imagined. It's like he was made just for her. She remembers the dreams she used to have about him and how it was him she was thinking of the first time she stuck a finger up herself. But this is so much better. The smell of him. The weight of him. The moans they're both producing.

Darcy begins to rub his asshole. He grunts in response, sucks harder on her tit. She reaches between her legs and wets her fingers with her own vaginal fluid before returning to his ass. She sticks a finger up him.

Victor moans, a sensation she feels all through her chest. Darcy uses his thrusts to control how fast and how deep her finger goes. When he starts to speed up, she adds another, bending her knuckles, trying to find that special place the baseball player showed her during her first year as an undergrad.

His head shoots back as he yowls in pleasure. Yep. She found it. And now he is fucking her hard and fast and it feels like nothing she's ever experienced before. Darcy bites his shoulder as the not-familiar-enough sensation begins to grow. Oh, God, she is definitely going to come. She knew she would. She knew her Bimsy would give her an orgasm. Oh, and it feels like it's going to be a big one.

Darcy is moaning with every breath. Her fingers are rubbing hard within his ass, spurring him on to continue his speedy pace. Her other hand scratches along his back, making him smile when he isn't busy moaning himself.

"Oh, God. Oh, Bimsy! I'm coming! Oh, Bimsy, yes!" Darcy is starting to writhe uncontrollably, to lose herself in the pure physical pleasure of him.

"Darcy," he growls into her ear as she drags him to the edge with her.

"BIMSY!" she replies as she begins to convulse in pleasure. Darcy moans and clings to Victor as she has the biggest orgasm of her life, bigger even than the time that trumpet player ate her pussy.

Victor produces a high-pitched whine as he ejaculates into her.

After a few moments of gasping and riding out their wave of pleasure, they pull apart, and Victor lies down next to her.

"Fuck, that was good," Darcy breathes.

"Better than good." He's had responsive lovers before but no one quite like this girl.

"I wanna do it again."

There's a touch of fear in Victor's voice as he asks, "Now?"

"No, Silly! I need time to recover. But definitely tonight."

Victor smiles. Yeah, he could definitely do this again tonight.

xxx

Loki wakes to a burning sensation on his left wing. Quickly realizing what it is, he flies to the ground and turns back to his human form. He could have used magic to 'read' the message, but he wants to see Steve's words red and stinging against his skin.

He looks at his arm.

'I love you back.'

The Trickster begins to tear up. If it had just been those first three words, he would have accepted it, been thankful, and returned to his nest to sleep. It had been hard enough to get used to those three words, to admit them as truth. But that last word changes it all…There is so much trust and confidence and understanding in the simple addition of that last word.

He touches the phrase reverently as though doing so would allow him to touch the one who sent it.

Loki wishes he could send something in return, a mug of warm milk, a piece of ice, a message of his own. "I'll never let go," he tells the warm night hoping it might somehow get back to his love.

A bird answers him back, giving voice to the strange mixture of joyful heartache he feels.

xxx

It is morning when a black panther walks silently through the streets of the Wakandan capital. No one bothers him. They all stay clear.

Black panthers are sacred to Wakandans. Their King is believed to be the embodiment of the black panther's spirit. The people gawk and stare as the majestic animal walks straight towards the palace and up the steps.

King T'Challa is seated on his throne, listening to the pleas of a young couple who wishes to marry though the girl's parents forbid it. The father of the girl is giving the reasons for his objections when an awed hush comes over those in attendance.

The panther, his fur sleek and shiny, walks up the center of the room to where the King sits. The couple and the parents move silently out of the way.

The King looks at the black animal and notices its exceptionally green eyes. "You are no panther," he says in his deep, resonant voice. "Show yourself, whatever you are."

Light surrounds the panther as it transforms into a man with pale skin, dark hair, and green eyes. He wears black and green leather with golden accents. He runs a hand over his slick-backed hair.

There are loud gasps and whispers of witchcraft and evil spirits. The King silences them with a hand.

The stranger smiles pleasantly and bows. "Mighty T'Challa, Son of T'Chaka, Wise and Powerful King of Wakanda, I am Loki, God of Mischief."

King T'Challa takes a moment to study the visitor. "A trickster god. How interesting." His voice is deeper than Odin's and warmer with a slight accent. "But not one of our gods. I would ask you why you are here, but there is only one reason why outsiders come to Wakanda. So tell me, Loki, God of Mischief, why do you want our vibranium?"

Ah, yes. Loki knew T'Challa was the direct sort. It is usually best when dealing with these types of personalities to answer clearly and concisely. "I am in need of a new staff," he explains pretending to hold one. "My last one was…lost."

"So you wish to use vibranium to weaponize it," the King replies.

"I wish to use vibranium to _forge_ a weapon, nothing more." He can tell the King does not believe it. "Captain America's shield is constructed from vibranium," the god points out.

"So you wish for a weapon to match Captain America's."

Loki cannot help but smile. "Yes, but not as you assume."

"Then please, educate me." The words are a challenge.

"I do not wish to fight against Captain America. I intend to fight _with_ him."

King T'Challa's eyes narrow. "And why would you wish to fight _with_ Captain America?"

"I have my reasons. If you know trickster gods as you say, you know we are perfectly willing and able to ally ourselves with whichever side suits us best, even switching sides if it proves more advantageous. And I am willing to negotiate with you for the metal. You have seen my power. I could be useful."

"It is your ability to switch sides that makes me hesitant to strike a deal with you." And yet the fact that this Trickster treats him with respect that does not feel forced or condescending stops him from turning down the man outright.

"I came here out of respect and deference to your power. If I had wished, I could simply have taken the vibranium I wanted."

King T'Challa smiles. "And where would the fun have been in that?"

Loki returns the smile. "Indeed. And you are correct not to trust me. Have your people draw up the contract or agreement or whatever you wish to call it. I will read it over, and if I agree I will sign."

"And will your alien army agree to it, too? You see, we are not as ill informed as you think."

"I never thought you ill informed, King T'Challa. Your information, however, is a bit out of date. I have no alien army. I have no army at all. In fact, right now I don't even have a home."

There is a hint of sorrow in the last words that surprises the King. "And what happened to your home that you should no longer have it?"

A mask descends over the god's features. "It does not matter. It is gone…for now. Have your people draw up the papers. I will return this evening prepared to sign."

It is not often King T'Challa meets an outsider who truly intrigues him, and he is not anxious to see the stranger go. "You wish only for the vibranium? My people could create a staff for you worthy of a king."

"One better than the dark elves of Svartalfheim?"

"I do not know their work. But I doubt they know vibranium better then my people. And you can see the beauty of my people's work here where I sit."

Loki considers the King's words. "May I approach to inspect their work?"

The King rises and steps to the side.

The Trickster walks slowly towards the throne. It reminds him of the time he took similar steps in order to take the throne as King of Asgard. He pushes the memory away and focuses instead on examining the workmanship of the metal seat. "Impressive. And yet a throne is quite different from a staff."

"Indeed. But I can assure you the workmanship is just as fine. Of course, if you decide you do not like it, you can always have your elves melt it down and create another."

Loki thinks for a moment. "You are truly a wise King, Your Majesty. I accept your offer for a Wakandan-made staff."

"Excellent. And now, Trickster, I would be most interested in your opinion of this case before me."

"I am always happy to give an opinion," Loki replies, stepping aside.

King T'Challa sits back on his throne with Loki standing next to him. The King gives the Trickster a brief synopsis of the case. The girl is of a more privileged class then the young man. The girl's parents are concerned that she is being used for her dowry and social standing and that the boy does not really love her. Then the father of the girl continues his plea for keeping the couple apart.

"What say you, Trickster?" the King asks when the father is done.

Loki looks at the couple. "I say, if they wish to be together then let them be together. If it is a mistake, it is their mistake. Let them be happy while they can. If the father is concerned the young man is only after his daughter's dowry, then do not make him pay it. They will learn soon enough if their love for each other or for her lifestyle holds greater sway in their hearts." He looks at the young woman. "But make no mistake, fair maiden, you will be giving up your world for this man. Your friends will shun you. The comforts you have come to expect will be gone. But if you love him…if you love him you will regret none of it, would give up even more to be with him." He runs a hand over his left forearm. "That is what I say, King T'Challa. But the final verdict is yours. No doubt your wisdom will be greater than mine."

"You speak as though from experience, Trickster."

"Do I? How interesting," Loki replies coolly.

King T'Challa considers the case before him. "Loki's words, though he is a Trickster, are wise. You may be together." He waits as the couple hugs each other and jumps up and down a bit. "But you will not marry, not yet." The words have the desired sobering effect. "You will live together six months. If after that time you still wish to marry, you may do so. But," he emphasizes, "you will get no dowry even then."

The King turns to the parents. "Father, Mother, if and when your daughter marries, her dowry will be divided between the school and the hospital where it can help all of Wakanda. That is my verdict."

The young couple and the girl's parents bow and thank their King.

"What do you think of my sentence, Trickster?" the King asks without looking at his guest.

"Most wise, Your Majesty."

"And do you truly believe that, or do you simply wish to get on my good side?"

Loki smiles. "Both, Your Majesty."

T'Challa laughs. "I did not expect honesty from you, Trickster."

"Do not be discouraged, Your Majesty. I am only honest when it suits my purpose."

"I would know, since you are in an honest mood, why you would wish to fight alongside Captain America and these Avengers when you fought so hard against them."

"Ah, well, that would not suit my purpose."

"And yet I would know."

Loki considers his options. "I prefer to be on the winning side. What's that saying? 'If you can't beat them, join them'?"

Dark brown eyes study the Trickster. "Perhaps I will make this part of our agreement that you must answer this question honestly."

The god shrugs. "As you wish, Your Majesty. And perhaps I will simply take the vibranium after all."

King T'Challa smiles. "And pass up the opportunity to see how little you can say to satisfy my condition? I think not, Trickster." He looks over the light-skinned man. "Do you fight, Trickster?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Too bad. I would have liked to test your mettle."

Loki winces inwardly at the phrase he once used about the Avengers. "Write it into the agreement, and perhaps you'll get to."

xxx

Darcy wakes up in Victor's arms and smiles. She stretches, disturbing his snoring just a bit. Ready for round two, she begins to kiss his neck.

His hand tries to bat her away, but she's persistent. She takes that naughty hand and puts it on her breast. The snoring stops, and the hand begins to massage her.

"What time is it?" he asks sleepily.

She stops kissing him just long enough to respond. "Like I know." Then she puts her mouth over his and begins exploring his mouth again. The stubble is prickly on her face, but she doesn't mind, especially now that both his hands are on her breasts and rubbing them. Her nipples are pinched and squeezed, and Darcy moans with the attention.

Her hands move down his body and begin teasing his nipples.

Victor's response is to kiss back passionately, his tongue pushing against hers until it's inside her mouth. His hands massage harder. Suddenly, he pushes her away and up. His face is buried between her breasts, his tongue and teeth running against her skin. He moves his head until his lips find one of her nipples.

"Oh, Bimsy," she sighs as he suckles her. She straddles him, already wet and wanting. She can feel one of his hands on her waist. His other hand moves between her legs and begins to stroke her. "Oh, Bimsy," she repeats when his finger enters her. She moves up and down his finger. It isn't enough. "I need your dick." She lifts herself up.

"Fuck. Fine." They have to get him hard first, and she strokes him and fondles his balls until he's ready. Then he helps her get into position.

Darcy lowers herself down onto Victor's newly hard cock. "Oh, yeah. That's the stuff." She begins to move as his hands travel up her body until they again find her breasts. "You really like my tatas don't you."

"Yeah," he says defensively as his brow furrows.

"That's cool. I like you touching them…tasting them." She moves just a little faster. "You can be rougher if ya want."

His hands squeeze harder, causing her to go even faster.

"Oh, Bimsy, that's good. That's real good."

"Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet, girly." He pushes up with his hips.

Darcy's mouth opens, and she moans.

One of Victor's hands moves down her body and nestles against her wet clit. He uses his fingers to stimulate her further.

"Oh, Bimsy!" She's tingling. Her skin, her muscles, her nerves are all tingling. Darcy is riding him now going faster and faster. Then she's practically bouncing on him. "Oh! Oh! Oh, yes! Fuck, Bimsy!"

Victor sits up and attacks her breast with his lips. He moans against her skin. The hand on her other breast moves to her back and holds her against his mouth.

She's so close. Her toes are starting to curl, and her thighs are starting to shake. She's bouncing up and down on him, his finger still rubbing her in just the right way. "I'm coming!"

"No shit," he mumbles against her breast as he tries to hold back his own release.

"Oooh! Biiiiimmmsyyyyy!"

Bimsy answers with a high-pitched moan as he ejaculates into her convulsing body that flails above him.

"Fuck," he breathes before falling back into his pillow. "Fuck, you're good."

Darcy smiles happily. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." She gets off him and lies down on her side. Her hand strokes his chest. "So, you still wanna get rid of me?"

Victor turns his head and looks at her. She gives him a quick kiss. He runs his hand over her shoulder. "I think I might be persuaded to keep you around."

* * *

**A/N: **I was going to end this with Loki, but Darcy insisted on getting her round 2 immediately. And like Bimsy, I'm powerless against her. Thank you to skydancer2000 (ff) who wanted Tony to needle Fandral about how Thor & Loki didn't think the Asgardian wasn't any good in bed. (I love Tony.)


	61. To Agree

**Pairings**: Steve & Loki, Logan & Bruce (Explicit), Jane & Sif, Darcy & Victor, Thor & Tony, Thor & Fandral, Loki & Fandral, Sif & Thor

* * *

When King T'Challa has no state business that requires his presence, he prefers to take his midday meal while watching CNN. If the news channel is being too US-centric, he'll change it to the BBC. Today, with Loki as his guest, they watch the American news anchor talk about the latest Congressional impasse. The President wants something that the opposing party does not want to give him. It's the same old dance.

"Tell me, King T'Challa, have you ever faced such opposition to any of your ideas?"

"Only when it comes to matters concerning the outside world. Internal matters we generally agree upon. And if we do not, we do not fear compromise."

"I have often sought compromise. Rarely have I ever found it."

"Was it compromise you sought, Trickster, or a way to escape your agreements?"

"I always honor my agreements. It isn't my fault if those agreements contain weaknesses."

"And I suppose it is your duty to exploit them."

"What kind of Trickster would I be if I didn't? But you were about to tell me of your disagreements regarding the outside world."

T'Challa sighs. "Vibranium brings the outside world much like it brought you. There are those who believe we should turn you all away, hide ourselves like hermits and pretend you do not exist…resist you if we must. There are those who believe the outside world should be welcomed with open arms and allowed to buy as much vibranium as they can afford."

"And you, wise King, no doubt fall somewhere in the center."

The King smiles. "Most do, but the spectrum is great."

"Isn't it always? But it should not matter. You are King."

"True, but I am a king who prefers to include his council and build some consensus if possible."

"And who makes up this council?"

King T'Challa looks at his guest with narrowed eyes. "And why are you so interested, Trickster?"

Loki gazes at his goblet. "Only curious." He takes a drink.

"How do they rule where you are from?"

"The king is the king. He has advisors, but his rule is law. There is no consensus."

"Then I hope your King is wise and strong."

"I did not say he was _my _king."

This feels like a verbal trap, and King T'Challa is unsure if he wants to spring it. He decides he does not. Instead he says, "I almost forgot. You are a Trickster and do not like rules."

"I like rules…especially when I'm breaking them," the Trickster replies with a wicked grin.

"Did you hear that, M'Becca?" he asks one of the women who guard him. "We must not give Loki any rules we wish to remain unbroken."

"I hear, Sire, but I am unsure we have any."

"Of course we do. For example – Loki, you must never interrupt me when I am in a meeting. That is your first rule."

"I understand, Your Majesty."

Something catches Loki's ear, and he turns to look at the television screen. "…rumored that Thor is back in New York, though he has not been seen."

"Your brother, yes?" T'Challa asks.

Loki is unsure how to answer. "Yes," he decides. "But they are wrong. He is not here."

"How can you be so sure?" the King asks intrigued.

The god simply smiles and compliments the food.

xxx

Logan knocks on Bruce's door in the early hours of the morning. "Brucey," he says when it's opened.

Brown eyes stare at the Canadian with a mixture of concern and uncertainty.

"You gonna invite me in? Or do I have to fuck you in the hallway?"

Bruce pops his head out to see if anyone is in earshot. Luckily, the corridor is empty. When he is satisfied, he lets Logan into his assigned quarters.

"I feel like a sardine in these things," the mutant says. Seeing that Bruce has closed the door, he pins the scientist against it. "'Course close quarters has its advantages." He tucks his nose close to Bruce's neck and inhales.

The scientist already feels his body responding. "Logan, if someone had seen or heard you…"

"So what? Screw 'em…as long as I get ta screw you." He presses his body against his lover.

Bruce can feel Logan's muscles through their clothing and the door at his back. And then Wolverine is sniffing him again, and his arms automatically wrap themselves around the hard body. "Damn it, Logan."

The Canadian pulls away. "Oh, I'm sorry. You want me ta stop? Should I leave?" The look he's giving Bruce shows how confident he is that he'll be invited to stay.

"Damn you," Bruce says just before attacking his mouth.

Their tongues clash as they fight to taste more of each other. Their shirts come off quickly, and their hands run over each other's hairy chests and broad shoulders.

Bruce's mouth is on Logan's neck. Heart racing and cock beginning to throb, Wolverine asks his lover how he wants it. The scientist pulls back and looks at the handsome bearded face. "Not in the ass."

He chuckles. "Okay. Then where?"

"Remember Tony's bathroom?" He can tell by Logan's smile that it is indeed remembered. That is followed quickly with Logan pushing his pelvis forward, creating a friction between their cocks.

"Somethin' like that, right?" He grinds his groin into Bruce again.

The scientist's hands grasp the front of Wolvie's jeans and begin to unfasten them.

"Not yet," Wolverine whispers, his breath warm against Bruce's ear. He breathes in the scientist's scent again before kissing a trail from the ear to the mouth. The kisses are prickly but tender until their lips meet.

Hulk awakens just enough to add a new aggression to the kisses. Bruce tries to tell him that he can't take over, not completely. "Hulk wants out," he says between breaths.

Logan whispers in the doctor's ear. "Not here, Hulk. Let Banner keep the reigns. You'll get your chance again soon."

Bruce can feel Hulk subside a bit. "Thank you." He can still feel Hulk sharing his consciousness but without trying to take control. He rolls his hips forward as his lips find Logan's again.

Wolverine growls and presses himself harder against the doctor. He reaches down and slowly pulls down Bruce's boxer shorts. He guides the scientist's hands back to the front of his jeans where they unfasten them slowly.

Now they are naked, Logan slowly rutting against Bruce who is pinned between his lover and the door. One hand is on the mutant's ass. The other is steadying himself by holding on to his lover's neck. Their swollen cocks rub against each other producing a sensation that's never quite good enough.

Their breathing is heavy, matching the cadence of Wolverine's thrusts.

"Faster," Bruce and Hulk request.

"Patience, Sweetheart. I know what I'm doin'." His muscular hand wraps around their cocks and begins to massage them together. He feels the grip on his neck and ass tighten. "That's it. Stay with me, Brucey." Logan smiles as he watches green begin to surround his lover's brown eyes.

Hulk growls using Bruce's throat.

"Ssshh." It's the only thing he can say before he begins to grunt from the effort and the sensations he's feeling. Logan begins to thrust faster.

"Ah. Oh. Gah." Bruce can't talk. His mouth doesn't want to work, and his brain is muddled with Hulk's presence. All he can do is feel, and that is perfectly fine with him right now. His cock is being massaged and rubbed, and it feels so incredibly good. He wants Logan to feel this good. The hand on his lover's ass is removed just long enough to get some of his pre-come on his fingers. Then he sticks two of those fingers up Logan's anus.

It's Wolverine's turn to groan. He moves faster, feeding the stimulation in the front and now the back. He can feel the fingers inside him turning and crooking. Then all he feels is physical bliss and a strong desire to keep it.

Bruce senses Logan's need and continues to feed it with his mouth, his fingers, his cock, and any other ways he can think of. But then the doctor is on the edge of his own orgasm and falling into it.

Warm ejaculate hits Logan's skin. That's the final missing piece for him, and he comes in jerks and fits.

Taking his fingers out of his lover's ass, Bruce holds onto Logan. The Canadian leads the scientist to the bed where they lie in each other's arms, enjoying the euphoria they've given each other.

xxx

Steve is surprised to find Natasha waiting for him outside the non-denominational church service.

Her lip is bruised and still slightly swollen. The agent holds herself as though nothing is wrong, as though the ribs Steve knows must still be hurting are perfectly fine. "I heard you asking about it," she tells him after he gives her a questioning look. "Thought you might like some company."

"Yeah. Sure."

They go inside and sit in the very back. He's glad he brought his khakis and white dress shirt even though it was originally to talk to the Asgardians in. Not that it matters. Most attendees are wearing S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms.

Just before the service begins, John and Sue Storm walk in. "Tasha said you might be here," John explains as Steve and Natasha move over to make room for them.

"So you don't regularly go to church?" his uncle asks.

"Sue does. She tries to drag me, but I usually just go on holidays."

"So why today?"

John shrugs. "Thought we could all use a little prayer. Can't hurt, right?"

Steve nods. "Thank you." He knows he wouldn't feel nearly as close to God right now if it weren't for these three people being with him.

More and more he's finding God in the little things, in the sound of birds, in smiles exchanged between strangers, in the feel of Loki's skin, in newly discovered relatives. He still likes church. It grounds him morally and spiritually. He needs that, especially now in this future world he woke up to, but he doesn't feel any closer to God there. He finds it just a little sad. But he's grateful, too, that God isn't just in a building, that God is everywhere. And it comforts him to know that God is with Loki even if Loki doesn't know or care. It comforts him to pray for Loki's safe return even if others think it's pointless. It is a hope sent out into the universe. It is a little thing, but it helps.

The only time Natasha goes to churches or chapels is for weddings and funerals, neither of which she particularly likes. (She will admit that weddings are better.) Her church is usually the gym, but her ribs hurt too much to go there this morning. And she almost didn't come today, but she thought Steve could use the support. So she's here, though not listening to what is being said from the pulpit.

She is here physically, but mentally she is with the Asgardians and thinking about how to get rid of them. She never thought she'd be on Loki's side, especially after what he did to Clint. But there's no denying that he makes Steve happy, and the Trickster has been far less of a threat since they've been together. Plus he did save her life. Doesn't quite make up for Clint, but it's a start. And after that stupid fight yesterday, even Clint seems to be siding with Loki on this one…or at least not liking either party.

John's mind is wandering. He's not listening to the guy at the pulpit, either. Instead he's checking out the people around them, mentally noting which women are attractive. He's not planning on hitting on them or anything. It's just a desire to appreciate the beauty that is around him.

He starts lighting his finger on fire and putting it out over and over again, a mental exercise in control. But an elbow into his side from his sister ends that. Then his mind thinks once again about yesterday. As much as he enjoyed watching the two women fight, after seeing that Tasha had been hurt he felt guilty for his part in it. Maybe Sue was right. Maybe he shouldn't have come here. But this is where the action is. If he's going to become a real hero and maybe even an Avenger, he needs to be here and prove himself. John swears there and then that he's not going to let his uncle down.

Sue is used to keeping an eye on Johnny and correcting him when necessary. She just hopes her brother's finger-lighting didn't distract Steve too much from the sermon. It is the 'for everything there is a season' psalm that is being discussed. 'A time for love. A time for hate.' She can't help thinking about that old song that was made from those words. Sue wonders what season it is now. The season for family? She found an uncle. This could be really good for Johnny, or it could be really dangerous. Maybe it really is time to let go. If only he weren't such an idiot sometimes. At least Steve will be there to look after him. At least, that's what she hopes.

xxx

Dr. Selvig nervously plays with his fingers as he sits across from the three Asgardians. It's hard not to be intimidated by the heroes whose stories he grew up hearing. As a boy he dreamed of one day meeting and helping the Norse gods. He never thought it would be like this. For one, he never imagined he'd be this old. For another, he did not think it would be after helping Loki try to take over the world. (Not to mention that he didn't believe the gods actually existed.)

True, Erik had not exactly been himself when he helped Loki. He tries to explain that to Fandral, Hogun, and Sif. As he does, he finds himself talking mostly to Fandral. Sif is far too pretty and distracting. Hogun is quietly intimidating, his face almost expressionless. But Fandral the Charming gives warm and encouraging smiles.

"I still don't know if it was Loki or the Tesseract itself that was controlling me. No, controlling is not the right word. Encouraging, focusing my attention, guiding me to do what it wanted, what it needed." Dr. Selvig remembers all of it. "There was something Loki said during that time. He said that the Tesseract affects everyone differently. I've often wondered how it affected him, whether he was controlling it or it was controlling him."

"Do you think that's possible…that he was being controlled?" Fandral asks, his mind racing with the implications.

Hogun says it does not matter, but they all know it would matter to King Odin. Still, if Loki had been controlled, he no doubt would have told everyone as a plea for leniency. Hogun cannot help but wonder why Loki did not mention it even if it were not true. It is something Silvertongue would have done before. So why not now?

Dr. Selvig does think it is possible, although Loki seemed not as influenced. He really cannot say for sure either way. He does tell them how Loki would sometimes stare off into space then come out of it with a jerk. There isn't much more he can tell them about that, though. He is able to give them information on where they worked and the places Loki visited during that time.

"Thank you, Dr. Selvig. You have been most cooperative," Fandral tells him. "We know Thor considers you to be a good friend, and now we consider you a friend as well."

"Where is Thor?" Erik wonders.

The Asgardians exchange a look. "He remained on Asgard to attend to his Princely duties." The words are slow and sound forced out of Fandral's mouth.

"I am surprised he is not here looking for his brother."

Sif tries next. "He would be, but Odin ordered him to stay."

"Oh. But Thor found him last time," Dr. Selvig notes. He knows there is something they are not saying. "Well, I'm sure you have many more people to talk to. It has been a true honor to meet you all." He stands, shakes their hands, and feels six years old again.

xxx

With the interviews of Dr. Foster, Ms. Lewis, and Dr. Selvig complete, they can now be flown back to New Mexico. Darcy is not happy about this. So when Director Fury asks them to stay and work for a few days with their scientists, the college student is all for it.

"You should totally do it, Jane. I mean, think of the equipment they'll have." She knows that will tempt the astrophysicist more than anything else.

It is tempting. And in the very back of Jane's mind is the added temptation of possibly seeing Sif again. She asks Dr. Selvig what he thinks. He says he is perfectly willing to stay if she wants. So they decide to stay.

Darcy is ecstatic when she tells her Bimsy.

xxx

Thor sleeps in. His hangover is not fierce enough to forget about the pain in his lips. And in the harsh light of day he is grateful he had the foresight not to drink to the point of puking. That would definitely not be pleasant in his current condition. Though to be fair, it would have taken three times the amount of alcohol to get him to that state. As it is, his hangover only really consists of a bad headache.

His mother comes to the room with food. It is real food not just broth. She uses magic to slide it between his lips. Once inside his mouth, the food becomes real again. He wonders if she showed Loki the same kindness.

"I only did this once for Loki," she tells him as though reading his mind. "I would have done it for every meal, but he learned how to do it himself almost immediately." She continues to feed her son. "I did not get to see Loki when I travelled to Midgard. I wish I could have seen him one more time."

Thor nods in agreement.

"Lys, you must do something for me once you've finished eating. You must go to the training grounds and show yourself. Let everyone see what Odin did to you."

Is that the advice his mother gave Loki all those years ago? Is that why his brother always walked around so proudly, defiantly? Thor wishes he could ask. He wishes he could talk to his mother about Loki and about the past. He wishes he knew if Frigga still blames Loki for the death of Baldur. But wishes do not feed his hungry stomach, and so he lets them go.

Thor decides he will visit the training grounds and the home of Volstagg. He wishes to see the new baby again. Perhaps doing so will make the world seem hopeful again. He nods to let his mother know he agrees to do as she asks.

xxx

Tony Stark insists on being interviewed next. He wants to get back to Pepper and to his life, thank you very much. This poses two problems. One, everyone wants to be there for this interrogation or at least listen in on it. Most are pretty sure Sif will punch Tony. In fact, several are taking bets as to just how long into the interrogation that will happen. And that is the second problem - Tony might cause some sort of intergalactic incident that will make matters worse between Asgard and Earth.

Steve is torn. Part of him wants to unleash the full force of Tony on the Asgardians and see how long they'll last. But the responsible part of him knows there should be someone else in the room to reign in the billionaire or at least smooth things over when needed. Thor isn't here. Natasha, who would normally be his first choice after the God of Thunder, is now out after what happened yesterday. Clint is too pissed off about what happened to Tasha. He asks Bruce, but the scientist isn't keen on doing it.

"What if Logan were in the room, too? Would that help?"

"No. Then I'd have to deal with Tony's mouth _and _Logan's claws. No thank you."

Steve scowls. "Then, I don't know, what about Sue…or Coulson?"

"Sue isn't one of us. Sorry," he adds. "And Coulson would probably put me on edge. What about you?" the scientist suggests.

"Me? Are you joking?" But Steve can tell by Bruce's expression that he's not. "They're after…They're after my boyfriend. I'd like nothing more than to bash their skulls in and send them back to Asgard."

"But ya won't. You know why? 'Cause you're Captain America. And Captain America always does the right thing." Bruce watches Steve squirm a bit. "From what Logan tells me, you were the only one who did anything to stop the fight yesterday."

Steve rubs his forehead. "The only reason I stopped it was 'cause I knew Tasha couldn't win. If I thought she had had a chance, I probably would have let it play out. Truth is, I should have tried harder to prevent it."

"And that's exactly why you should be in the room. You're the only one who kept your head yesterday." Bruce can tell he's starting to get through. "Come on, Steve. You know I can't reel Tony in the way you can."

"Reel him in? I'm the last person that can reel him in. All we do is argue."

"Yeah, well, maybe that'll help."

"How?" Steve looks at Bruce. "If he's arguing with me, he isn't arguing with them?"

The scientist shrugs. "Also, if they try to punch him, you can protect him, and Hulk won't have to be involved. You're the only one besides Hulk who can take them on."

"And Logan," the super soldier points out. "And maybe Ben Grimm."

"I'd rather it was you. I don't know Ben that well, and you know as well as I do that Logan isn't right for this. You're the best choice, Cap."

Five minutes later, Tony Stark walks into the room and sits directly in front of Fandral. Bruce Banner is right behind him and sits down in front of Sif. Steve Rogers comes in last and sits in front of Hogun.

"We meet again," Tony says with a smirk. "So, what do ya wanna know?"

Fandral shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He gives a little smile that quickly disappears. He clears his throat and takes a drink of water.

Tony smiles and offers to help. "Would you like me to start? 'Cause you seem a little…unprepared. Okay, I'll start," he says as though they are insisting. "I'm Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist. Steve and Bruce have heard all this already. Had you come right after Loki escaped, I would have been all over helping you get him. In fact, I was doing my darnedest to do so. But, you know, things have changed. He's sleeping with my friend here," he says gesturing to Steve.

"Tony," the super soldier admonishes.

"He's a little shy about it." The billionaire turns to his fellow Avenger. "You shouldn't be shy, Spangles. Loki obviously likes it. And you're obviously much better than this guy." He makes a large gesture towards Fandral, who bristles. Tony turns to look at the blond Asgardian and sees the look of shock and horror. "How freaky did you get? 'Cause apparently Loki li-"

"Tony!" Bruce's voice cuts in. "Maybe you should let them ask questions before giving any answers."

The billionaire sighs and rolls his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Ask away."

Sif begins when it is clear Fandral has not yet found his voice. "Do you know where Loki is?"

"No. Next."

"Do you know where he might be?"

"No. Really? These are your questions? Come on. Put a little effort into it."

Fandral takes a breath. "What is the nature of your relationship with Loki?"

"Huh. Okay. That's a little more interesting. At first he was a nuisance. Then he was a mortal enemy. Then he almost killed me…kind of…tried to kill me certainly. And I did almost die because of him. Anyway, after that he was nothing but a bad memory. But then he was an escapee. (Thank you very much, Asgard. Could you not put in some sort of alarm system?) Then he was a riddle. (That was after he saved Cap's ass.) Then he was an enigma, especially after learning Steve had the hots for him and their whole kissy-face incident."

Steve begins to blush a bit. "I'm not sure that's what they mean, Tony."

"Hold on, Firecracker. We're getting to the present." He turns back to the Asgardians. "Where was I? Oh, right, kissy-face. Okay, maybe that's the wrong way to describe it. But by that point it was interesting that he hadn't sought revenge yet. Don't you agree?"

"He was probably just biding his time," Fandral notes.

"Eh, maybe."

Suddenly there is the sound of music and someone singing. 'You're my Lady of the morning…'

"What manner of magic is this?" Sif demands.

'Love shines in your eyes…'

"Hold on," Tony says as he grabs his phone. "It's Pepper. Sorry. Gotta take this."

'Sparkling, clear, and –'

"What is that?" Fandral asks as Tony greets his girlfriend and fills her in on what's going on.

Bruce tries to explain what a cell phone is. They don't seem to get it, thinking it is some form of magic. The scientist tries again, but it's like they don't want to understand.

Tony hangs up. "Sorry about that. She just wanted to be sure we were still alive and kicking. Now where was I?"

Fandral, more apprehensive about this man than he was before, says, "You were supposed to be describing your relationship with Loki."

"Right! Okay. We got up to the enigma part where he was happily sucking Steve's face." Tony ignores Steve's look of embarrassment. "Let's see. After that…After that he was a hypothesis that turned out to be correct." A self-satisfied smile is on his lips now. "Then he became an ally, then someone who needed to be rescued, then someone who needed help and that I could bounce ideas off of, then the tragic hero in a doomed love story. And that's where we are now. So what's my relationship with him? He's my friend's kinky lover. I tolerate him. Well, okay, I actually kind of like him. And, hey, he got Steve to loosen up with the whips and the –"

"Tony!" Steve says, his hand covering half his face. "I think they get it."

"I'm just thinking you could teach Mr. Not-So-Great-In-Bed some stuff."

"Tony, please, just stop," Bruce quietly pleads as Fandral begins to sputter.

"I…am…_quite _accomplished in bed, thank you very much."

The billionaire gives him a pitying look. "Of course you are, Fendi."

"It's Fandral!"

Hogun puts a hand on his fellow warrior's arm just for a moment. He turns to the Midgardian in the middle. "Where did you last see Loki?"

"What do you know? Hogun's Heroes speaks. You know, I actually thought you were a mute. Nice to know you can talk. What was the question again? Oh, right. I last saw him…" He thinks about it for a moment. "Yeah. I last saw him in my lab in Stark Tower. That was the morning before you guys showed up…so two days ago. I left for D.C. around noon that same day and haven't seen him since."

Sif cocks her head. "If you were looking for him, where would you start?"

Tony turns and looks at Steve, a question in the billionaire's eyes. The soldier nods his head once. "I'd start at Steve's apartment." His voice is much more sober. "If he wasn't there, I'd ask Steve where he was."

"And if he didn't know or wouldn't tell?"

"Then I'd know I was shit out of luck." Tony looks at each of the Asgardians. "When I learned he escaped from you, I looked high and low for him. I used every piece of technology I could. Bruce and I tried to find him using gamma radiation again, but he no longer had the Tesseract, so that didn't work. I did everything I could think of to find him, used every available resource I had. No dice. If Loki doesn't want to be found, he won't be. And when I did finally find him, it was through Steve."

Three pairs of Asgardian eyes turn to look at the super soldier.

"But that's probably because Loki thinks Steve is amazing in bed. You should totally hit him up for some pointers," Tony tells Fandral. He turns to Sif. "Just out of curiosity, did Thor fuck Fandral before, after, or during your marriage?"

"You will not goad me into a fight, Midgardian," she tells him.

Tony turns to Hogun. "Hey, Shogun, you know, right? You can tell me. Oh, wait. Did you sleep with Thor, too?" Bruce tries to shut him up as Hogun remains impassive. "No. No, that look of jealousy on your face tells me you were denied a taste of Thor's sweet sweet manliness. You know, I normally never do men, but you really should hear Thor roar when he comes. It's like nothing else." He turns to Steve. "Does Loki roar when he comes?"

Steve sighs. "I think this interview is over."

"Oh, come on, Spangles. Wait, Fantasia would know…or maybe not now that I think about it."

"Do tell us, Midgardian," Sif practically commands as she looks at the blond soldier. "Does Loki roar when he comes inside you?"

Steve's eyes shoot up at her, a fire and a warning within them.

Tony answers before the super soldier can. "You've got it all wrong, Xena. Loki does whatever Cap wants…_whatever _Cap wants." His brown eyes turn to Fandral. "Yeah, he's that good. You really should ask him for some pointers."

Hogun is staring at Steve. "Where is Loki?"

"I don't know," the super soldier replies tersely.

Hogun turns to Bruce. "Where is Loki?"

"I don't know, either. None of us do. He left. That's it. End of story. And Tony's right, there's no way to find him, not if he doesn't want to be found."

Hogun turns to the super soldier. "Loki will want to be found by you."

Steve stares daggers at the dark-haired male Asgardian. "I was wrong about you. I was wrong about all of you. You aren't warriors. You aren't honorable. You're bullies. I hate bullies. You wanna use me to get to Loki?"

"Let 'em have 'im," Tony says.

"What?!"

The genius turns to Steve. "Loki can run circles around these guys. He escaped once. He can do it again." He shrugs. "Or, you know, you could do something archaic and idiotic and battle for his freedom or something. I'm assuming that's a thing with them. Is it a thing?" he asks the Asgardians.

"Do you mean Trial by Combat?" Fandral asks.

"Yeah. See? I knew they had to have something like that. Warrior people," Tony adds rolling his eyes.

"Seriously? You have Trial by Combat?" Bruce shakes his head in disbelief. "It's like we're actually in the Game of Thrones or something. Does evidence mean nothing?" He looks at the Captain. "Please tell me you aren't considering this."

"As tempting as it is, Loki would hate me. Plus they'd probably make me fight Thor or something. I'm not going to put him in that position." He takes a moment to think. "Tell Odin that Loki is Earth's responsibility now. It was our planet he tried to destroy. We're the ones who are going to deal with him."

As much as Fandral would like to be absolved of all claim on the Trickster, he can't. "That is not how this works."

"I don't care how this works!" The Captain's eyes are ablaze with frustration. "You had him. You lost him. You don't get to get him back. You wanna keep going through this ridiculous circus of interrogations? Be my guest. But you aren't getting him back. You don't deserve him. You don't understand him. And you sure as hell aren't worthy of him."

"Is someone recording this?" Tony asks. "Please tell me someone's recording this, 'cause Loki needs to see this when he comes back." He looks at Steve. "You are so getting laid after he watches this."

Steve just gives him an exasperated look and leaves.

"He's a fool," Sif says quietly.

"He's in love," Bruce replies. "Do you remember what that's like?"

"Yes. It means seeing only the good in the other person."

"You're wrong," Tony says. "Steve knows exactly what Loki is like. We all do." He looks at the Asgardians. "Can't help but wonder how he got that way."

xxx

As soon as Steve gets to the area where everyone else has been watching, he is hugged by Sue and Natasha. Darcy hugs him next, which is kind of weird since he doesn't really know her.

"You okay?" Logan asks as he puts a hand on his friend's shoulder. He's answered with a nod.

"Director Fury, I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds."

"You didn't, Captain," the Director responds. "I couldn't have put it any better myself."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Way to completely steal my thunder, Spangles," Tony says as he walks in.

"Couldn't let you have _all _the shock value."

"I told you you needed to be in there," Bruce reminds him.

"Who's next?" Steve asks, trying not to think about what just happened.

"Me," Logan says with a smile on his face. He walks out.

John walks up to his uncle and gives him a hug. For some unknown reason, that's when Steve begins to lose it. He can feel the tears in his eyes and the tension in his muscles. He starts to shake with excess adrenaline. Steve feels John's arms squeezing him tighter. "Gym. I need the gym," he says quietly into his nephew's ear.

"I don't know where it is."

Steve shuts his eyes to try to center himself. "Get Tasha." He lets go and walks out of the room.

As everyone watches the Canadian sit silently and smoke a cigar (smoking is prohibited inside but Fury is letting it slide this once), John gets Natasha and follows Steve out.

"What's up, Cap?" Her brow is slightly furrowed with concern.

His hands are balled into fists at his side. "Gym."

She can see the frustration and anger in his eyes. "Follow me."

xxx

It is almost evening when Loki returns from his tours of Vibranium Mound, the Woods of Solitude, and Tranquility Temple. He is tired but pleasantly so. All around he saw landscapes and creatures that would have no doubt delighted his lover. He wished he had one of those cameras, but perhaps it is better this way. He wants to watch Steve's face the first time the artist sees the near-virgin land.

He is taken to a medium-sized chamber where the King sits with his closest advisors. Loki bows and thanks the King for his hospitality. "Your land is truly beautiful."

"Sit. Please," the King instructs. As soon as the god is seated, he continues. "I have been discussing a possible agreement with the counsel. They do not believe we should make any deal with you."

"I see," Loki says evenly.

"I told them that would be dangerous. Better to play the Trickster's game than risk incurring his wrath."

"I cannot imagine that went over well."

King T'Challa smiles. "The trouble is that we have no use for a Trickster. I do, however, have use for a sparring partner, someone who can challenge me. I imagine a Trickster would prove most formidable."

Loki is understandably skeptical. "You wish me to fight you." After that is confirmed, the god cannot help but wonder aloud if the King really expects Loki to try to beat him.

"In truth, I do not think you will be able to help yourself. At least, I hope that is the case. And, though it may sound egotistical, I do believe I will prove more of a challenge than you expect."

The god considers the proposal. "Do you have an agreement drawn up?"

The King nods, and a paper is laid in front of the Trickster. He looks it over quickly. Loki is to receive a staff made out of vibranium by the best Wakandan smiths in exchange for meeting three conditions every day for seven days. Condition one, the god agrees to spar with King T'Challa. Condition two, the god agrees to answer three questions truthfully. Condition three, the god agrees to provide advice and council whenever the King requests it.

"I have questions."

"I thought you might," King T'Challa responds.

Loki verifies that there is to be one sparring session per day, each to last approximately one hour. He asks and receives a pen in order to make the notation. He next asks how condition two will work. "Are you to tell me which questions I answer truthfully, or am I allowed to choose?"

"I will tell you which ones to answer truthfully."

"And what is considered truth?"

King T'Challa considers the question. "You are not allowed to tell me a lie. You are allowed to reveal only as much as you wish. But if you are too vague, I am allowed to demand more detail. Does that answer your question?"

"Is it truth from my perspective or…?"

"Yes. Your perspective."

Loki nods and adds the clarifications. "Condition three…I daresay you want _good_ advice and council."

The King smiles realizing the kindness the Trickster has just shown him. "Indeed. Good advice. Advice you yourself would follow."

The god makes the clarification. "I only have one thing to add. During the course of the seven days, I may be called away. If I am, I reserve the right to leave but will return the following day to resume the completion of our agreement. Is that acceptable?"

"It is. Though I cannot help but wonder what would call you away."

"Perhaps that should be one of your first three questions. When do we start?" he asks as he writes in the final caveat.

"Today, if you are willing. I will consider the advice given. There is only the sparring and the three questions."

Loki smiles. "You do not trust that I gave you three true answers during lunch?"

"I can only guess. But as I am to indicate which questions are to be answered truthfully, I would say the condition has not yet been met."

The god nods his head and signs the document. He holds the paper up so that it can be taken to the King. T'Challa looks over the changes. Satisfied that it includes all they discussed, he signs it.

"It is done," the King declares. "We will spar first. Then, during dinner, I will ask you the three questions."

"As you wish, King T'Challa."

"Then let us prepare."

* * *

**A/N: **And so we leave Steve destroying more hanging bags, Logan blowing cigar smoke in the faces of the Asgardians, and Loki preparing to spar with King T'Challa. Next chapter will pick up where we left off.

In case you were wondering, Tony's ringtone for Pepper is 'Lady' by Styx.

Thank you for reading!


	62. To Frustrate

**Pairings**: Steve & Loki (explicit), Tony & Pepper, Volstagg & Gudrun

**A/N:** Before we begin, Tony wants to thank you for all the love after his encounter with the Asgardians. He says he already knows he's awesome but that it's nice to hear it from his fans.

* * *

Logan sits back with his feet on the table and a cigar in his mouth. Periodically he flicks the ashes onto the steel surface his heels are resting on.

"Good Sir," Fandral tries again. "If you would please just answer our questions, we can be finished with this and send you on your way."

Wolverine's response is to blow smoke at the blond Asgardian.

"Oh, this is just ridiculous," the bearded warrior cries.

"They are playing with us," Sif decides. "First sending in one who talks incessantly then sending in one who does not speak at all."

Hogun looks at the man reclining on only two legs of the chair. "Do you even know Loki?"

A smile comes across the bearded face. "Yep." He flicks his cigar and puts it back in his mouth.

Fandral decides to seize this moment of talkativeness and asks if he knows where Loki is.

Wolverine looks out into the distance as though searching his memory. After a long pause, he takes the cigar out of his mouth and flicks the ashes onto the table. "Nope." The cigar goes back between his lips.

"How do you know him exactly?" Sif asks feeling frustrated.

Again the cigar comes out of his mouth. He blows smoke into the air then sucks on his teeth. "Steve," Logan finally answers.

Little as it is, it is progress. Fandral decides to try for more. "And what is the nature of your relationship with Loki?"

Wolverine smiles. "Ya know that speech Stark gave ya? Well, Bub, it ain't that." He continues to enjoy his cigar.

xxx

Loki stands outside in his Asgardian leathers and helmet waiting for the Wakandan King. Although he never found sparring particularly fun or interesting, he supposes it will be a good way to get rid of some of the energy he would normally put into Steve.

The god takes a breath. The sun is setting on his second full day away from his Darling. It has felt like an extremely long day. The sun is setting in brilliant red, and all he wants is to be in his lover's arms.

"Are you not warm?" the King asks as he walks up. He is wearing all black including boots and gloves. He carries black fabric in his hands. Sitting more at his chest than his neck is what appears to be a necklace made of canine teeth or claws, and his head is unadorned. This is nothing like what the King normally wears.

"I'll be fine. You look…different."

"That is because I am no longer King T'Challa." He puts on the black hood that completely covers his face. That's when Loki notices the tiny ears on the top of the head. "I am Black Panther," he announces.

Loki laughs. "Forgive me. I do apologize, Black Panther. It's just…Your suit reminds me of something I once wore." He remembers putting on a furry cat costume for Steve and licking milk out of a bowl. He remembers Steve's laugh and the look of amusement in the blue eyes. How he misses those blue eyes. "I assure you, your suit is far superior than mine was. But then, it served a different purpose."

Black Panther is intrigued and considers whether he should ask about it during dinner. "Do you plan on fighting in that helmet?"

Green eyes grow large. "I like my helmet," he replies a little defensively. "If you can fight in a cat costume, I can fight in a horned helmet."

The King bows his head. "Shall we begin?" He crouches down and allows his senses to reach their full sensitivity.

Loki stands almost relaxed. He studies the King, notices a change. Then suddenly the Black Panther springs forward. The god steps aside but is buffeted by the incredibly fast human. Before he can process the information, his opponent has turned and is coming back at him. He disappears then reappears behind the Wakandan. He shoves the man then creates duplicates of himself, illusions meant to confuse. He hopes it buys him some time to assess what has just happened.

Black Panther turns and is confronted with 20 Tricksters. He sniffs the air and goes after the real one.

As soon as Loki is tackled the duplicates disappear. The god rolls and punches the King in the gut. They separate for a moment before Black Panther attacks again. Loki blocks over and over, but the speed and strength of the punches are surprising. The god quickly realizes that his leather suit is making his movements stiff and that his helmet is not ideal for this type of combat. He will have to re-think his garb for tomorrow's session.

Loki is hit in the jaw with a right hook. Well, the god was holding back a bit, but that ends now. The light-skinned man begins to take the offensive as a new fire comes into his green eyes. A dangerous smile graces his lips just before he attacks.

Black Panther smiles behind his mask as the god comes for him. This is what he was hoping for, a worthy opponent. Between living so near the Vibranium Mound and inheriting the power of the Black Panther, his senses are tremendously heightened, and it is difficult to find someone who can truly challenge him. In this moment, he knows he was correct in making the agreement with Loki.

They break apart for a moment to catch their breath.

"Do you still like fighting in your helmet?" Black Panther asks.

"I am beginning to reconsider it," Loki admits. "You are not like other Midgardians."

"I am not."

"Intriguing," the god notes before rushing forward and punching his opponent in the gut and elbowing him under the jaw.

xxx

Hogun is staring at Logan. Logan is looking back at Hogun and continues to casually smoke his cigar. The cigar is about two inches long now.

Sif is rubbing her eyes in frustration.

Fandral is shaking his head in disbelief. "I…It's…It's pointless. I don't even know why we're sitting here." He looks at the muscular man in front of them. "Please just leave."

"Haven't finished my cigar yet." He continues to smoke.

"It's on purpose," Sif says.

Hogun speaks up. "Loki would not be so loyal to you."

Logan smiles. "You sure about that?"

"Nor is he loyal to your friend."

"Which friend would that be?"

Hogun does not answer.

After a few moments, Fandral answers in frustration, "Steve Rogers. His lover."

"Could be wrong, but I'm willin' ta bet Steve 's the only one Loki 's loyal to."

xxx

Thor walks towards Volstagg's home and tries to ignore the looks of horror, pity, disgust, and curiosity he gets form the people on the street. He tries to walk with his head high as he remembers Loki doing when in this same position, but sometimes the weight becomes too great.

There are a few people who greet him warmly. At first he tries to smile at them but ends up wincing from the pain. Instead he nods at them and gives them what he hopes is a grateful look.

Some of the children ask him if it hurts. A few of their parents chastise their child. Most parents simply look at him and wait for an answer. Thor nods. Yes. It hurts. One child asks if it hurts more or less than the lashes. Thor spreads his arms wide to indicate more. "More?" the child asks to be sure. Thor nods again. Everyone is amazed by the answer.

He gets to Volstagg's house and can hear the newborn crying through the door. He considers going away but decides to go ahead and knock.

"Who the bloody hell is it?" the large man booms as he opens the door. His look of annoyance immediately turns to one of happiness when he sees his friend. "Thor!" He yells back into the house, "Gudrun, it's Thor!"

A large woman comes into view carrying a wailing child. "Thor," she exclaims brightly. Her face drops. "Oh, dear. Volstagg told me you chose lip sewing. Didn't want to believe it," she calls over the baby's screams.

Thor holds out his hands for the child, and she hesitates only a moment before placing the baby in his arms. He begins to bounce the wee little thing as he walks into the home. There is silence before he even gets to the chair.

"Will ya look at that," Volstagg says. "You're a miracle worker."

The God of Thunder shrugs as he looks into the innocent little face. Were he and Loki ever so innocent? Was Odin?

"Thor!" little Gallen exclaims. "Eww! What's that on your face?"

"Gallen," his mother says in warning.

"Son, remember when I told you Odin sewed Thor's mouth shut?"

"Yeah. 'Cause he wouldn't tell him where the Trickster was."

"Exactly. Well, that's what's on Thor's mouth. It's the string used to sew it shut."

Gallen moves closer and studies the god's lips. "Weird." He moves back and starts to play with some little wooden warriors on the table. "Why didn't you just tell the King where he was?"

Volstagg looks at his friend. "That is an excellent question, son."

"Because he's family," Godrun speaks for Thor. "He can't rightly be expected to turn in his brother. Thor 's always been good-hearted that way." She brings the god some mead but then realizes there isn't a way for him to drink it. She sets it down anyway. "It's not his fault his brother is a lying piece of Jotun filth."

Thor's reaction is immediate. Surprise and anger are in his blue eyes as he stares at the large woman. He shakes his head no as the breath flows heavily through his nose.

Godrun looks at him with pity. "It's not your fault. You didn't take him from Jotunheim. And we know you did all you could for him. But he's a frost giant, and there's a reason they're our enemy. It's no wonder he never fit in."

Thor stands. He hands the baby back to the mother and leaves.

"What did I say?" Godrun wonders as her child begins to cry.

xxx

The heavy hanging bag hits the wall and falls to the floor, joining the six other bags that Captain Steve Rogers has knocked off the chain with his fists. He feels better but not quite calm enough. He asks Tasha if there are any more.

The spy is in the boxing ring with John Storm. She's been teaching him some basic combat moves as Steve attacked the bags. "Sorry, Cap. That's the last one."

He sighs and puts his hands on his hips. "Okay, well, I guess I'll go for a run then."

"Uncle Steve, don't you think you've worked out enough? You should probably skip the run."

Skip the run. The super soldier remembers the morning Loki wanted him to skip the run. He had still gotten his exercise that morning, though, thanks to his lover. The memory brings a small smile to his lips. "Maybe you're right." He suddenly feels very tired.

"You okay, Cap?" Natasha asks.

"I want it over. This has been hanging over our heads since the beginning, and I just want it over." He rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry. I'm sure you're probably both sick of hearing about this."

"It's only been a couple of days, Cap. He was with Hydra longer than this."

He reminds her that Loki used to check in twice a day then. Plus he knew exactly where Loki was. This is different.

Steve decides to join Tasha and John in the ring. He needs the distraction, and he gets it by helping Tasha demonstrate some of the moves his nephew is trying to learn.

After a while a voice comes over the loudspeaker. "John Storm, please report to Director Fury."

"Guess it must be my turn." And with that, they all leave the gym.

"Tony?" Tasha asks when they enter the viewing room.

Agent Coulson informs them that Stark left a few minutes after his interrogation ended. He flew back to New York to be with Pepper.

"You're up, Mr. Storm," Director Fury tells the young man with the short-cropped hair.

John rubs his hands together and smiles. "Let's do this." He nods to his sister and Ben and pats his uncle's shoulder as he heads out.

He knocks on the door before entering the room with the Asgardians. His cocky smile is on his face as he sits opposite Sif.

The female Asgardian's eyes lower. His presence reminds her of her behavior the day before. So now she is feeling guilty as well as frustrated.

"So, what can I do for you folks?" the Human Torch asks as he rubs his hands together.

"You can tell us about Loki," Fandral answers.

John cocks his head and smiles at the blond. "He seems like a good guy. We're supposed to go snowboarding together."

"Snowboarding?"

"Yeah. Uncle Loki didn't know what it was, either. I told 'im I'd teach 'im a few moves."

Hogun has to be sure he heard correctly. "Uncle Loki?"

"Yeah." John realizes he has to explain. "Ends up Steve is my uncle. And since Steve and Loki are together, I call 'im Uncle Loki. Like I said, he seems like a good guy."

"Do you know where he is?" Fandral asks as though he already knows the answer.

"I don't. I do know that you should leave him alone."

Hogun studies the Midgardian. "Why is that?"

"The way I see it, he's only done good since he's been here. Well, since after the whole bringing an alien army to New York thing. But after that…He got rid of Doom. He makes Uncle Steve happy. He's a hell of a cook. Have you had his lamb stew? It's really good. To die for," he says with a smile, remembering how everyone thought they were eating von Doom for a moment.

"He cooks?" Fandral asks. He doesn't remember Loki ever cooking while they were hunting or warring.

"Yeah," John says as though everyone knows and can't believe Fandral doesn't. "He's amazing. If he wasn't dating Steve and if he was a girl, I'd totally date him just for the food." He hopes that makes his uncle smile. "I remember when I first met 'im, he thought I was Steve at first. He didn't like my haircut. You should 'ave seen his face when he saw it." He chuckles at the memory. "Then Uncle Steve came in, and we figured out who we all were. That was the first time I met Steve, too, actually. It was a shock to say the least. I've liked them ever since."

xxx

Loki sits at King T'Challa's dinner table. They are accompanied by the King's two most trusted advisors. His two female guards stand nearby.

"Are you ready for the questions, Loki?" the King asks once dinner has been served.

"Ah, so I am to answer in front of an audience."

"It is a small one."

"True." He pauses briefly. "Yes. I am ready. You will let me know at the front which questions are the ones I must answer truthfully, yes?"

"Of course." The King considers what his first question should be. There is so much he is curious about. "You said you may be called away. Question 1: Who is so important that a call from them would summon you?"

This is an easy one. "My lover." He sees the glimmer of surprise in the King's eyes.

"You have a lover. I cannot help but wonder what sort of woman would not only catch your interest but whose summons you would obey."

Loki smiles. It could prove useful and rather entertaining for T'Challa to think his lover is a woman. "I could not even begin to describe her," he replies.

"What is her name?" the female advisor asks. The male advisor looks at the god with interest.

"It is no one you know, I'm sure." He turns to the King. "Your second question?"

"Question 2: How did you lose your last staff?"

He tries to keep his face passive. "It was taken."

"That is too vague. You must tell me more," the King demands quietly.

Loki explains that it was during the invasion of New York. He was fighting his brother on Stark's tower. Loki had in fact just stabbed Odin's favorite son when Thor ripped the scepter from his hands and punched him. "I…retreated, jumped on a flying contraption to see to the others. It is not a pleasant memory."

"Did you and your brother fight often?" It is the woman advisor again.

"No. Well, no more than most brothers." He takes a bite of the flat bread.

Talk turns to family, and the advisors chat happily about their own brothers and sisters.

Loki and King T'Challa's eyes find each other every so often during the discussion. They are searching, guarded. The King is trying to determine what to ask next. The Trickster tries to read the ruler.

"And what of your brother, Loki?" the male advisor asks.

"What of him?"

"God of Thunder. Mighty warrior. Were you not jealous of him growing up?"

Loki shrugs. "No more than most, I would suspect. He had his strengths, and I had mine."

"And yet you fought him. You stabbed him," the woman reminds the god.

"In that moment, he was my enemy. Your history is full of civil wars where brothers fought on opposite sides and against each other. This was no different."

The King speaks then. "I get the distinct impression that it was very different."

"Dinner is almost over, Your Majesty," Loki notes. "Do you have a third question for me?"

"The battle in New York happened almost a year ago. And yet you only seek a new weapon now."

"Well I was incarcerated for much of that time."

"Question 3: Why do you really want a vibranium staff?"

"Answer 3: I have gone long enough without a weapon. And yes, I chose vibranium because of Captain America's shield. It is light but strong. I was quite impressed by it when I fought him in Germany. Satisfied?" He sees the doubt in the dark brown eyes. "I am better with a weapon than hand-to-hand. Perhaps tomorrow you will allow me to show you."

The King smiles. "I am satisfied. I will be even more satisfied when you show me your skills tomorrow."

xxx

Clint almost looks like he's scowling. He's not. He's just staring at the wall as three pairs of Asgardian eyes stare at him. He does not appreciate being reminded of how Loki controlled him with the Tesseract. He's with the Captain on the whole it being the Asgardians' fault that Loki came here. They should have taken the Tesseract with them whenever they decided to leave for good.

Fandral looks at him with compassion. "It must have seemed like a betrayal when you learned that your comrade was bedding the man who controlled you."

"Wasn't my best day ever."

"Tell us where he is, and we will take him back. We will see to it that he never comes near you again."

Clint looks at the blond as if he can't believe anyone could be so stupid. "Really? You'll see to it he never comes near me again? 'Cause you did such a bang-up job last time?" He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Are you guys delusional or just stupid? Ya know, I'm not a Loki fan. But even if I knew where he was, I'm not sure I'd tell you."

Hogun looks at the archer. "Why is that?"

"Well, to start with he saved Tasha's life. B, he's proven himself useful. I don't trust 'im, but I know a good asset when I see one. And three, seems like Cap's better at keeping him in line than any of you. Think I'd rather he was with Cap then supposedly locked up by you numbskulls."

Fandral sighs. "What you're telling us is that you don't know where Loki is."

"I told you that when I first came in. Geez, no wonder it took you over a week to figure out Loki was missing."

"We don't know…" Fandral starts. "It could have been less."

Clint gives his I-don't-believe-you raised eyebrow. "Uh-huh. I think we're done here. Good luck finding Loki. You're gonna need it."

xxx

Loki lies in bed and thinks of Steve. He wonders what the artist is doing, who he's with.

He feels a pain on his left arm. 'I love you.' The god smiles and touches the words. "I love you back," he says to the darkness. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

Another burning pain. He looks at the new message. 'Touch yourself for me.'

Loki huffs out a laugh. "Cheeky bastard," he whispers.

He closes his eyes again and places his hand against his stomach. The god allows his touch to travel up and across, moving over his chest. The words did sound like an order. He pictures Steve wearing the Captain America uniform and smiles. Blue eyes smile at him, urging him on.

His thumb brushes against his nipple, and he feels alone. "I miss you," he whispers.

"I know," his image of Steve replies. "I miss you, too, Kitten."

Loki doesn't want Steve in the uniform anymore. As handsome as the soldier looks, it is too…impersonal. Instead, he pictures his Darling in those white boxer shorts and nothing else. The artist is sitting in a chair and using charcoal as he draws. His eyes have that intense focus he gets whenever he's deeply involved in his art.

The god's other hand begins stroking his inner thigh as he pictures the artist. "Is this what you wanted?" he whispers.

"Yes." The vision continues to draw.

The Trickster's hand brushes against his cock. The blood flows faster down to his groin.

"That's it, Kitten," the vision urges. "I wanna watch you enjoy yourself. I wanna watch you come." His hand moves with more passion and confidence.

Loki's thumb glides back and forth over his tip. His mouth opens at the sensation. "Oh, Darling," he moans quietly. He licks his palm before wrapping his hand around his shaft and beginning the slow strokes.

His breath deepens, and he imagines his lover continuing to draw him. He pictures the front of those white boxer shorts tenting at the artist's own erection. His hand moves a little faster.

He pinches his nipples, increasing his own desire, before his free hand moves down over his stomach, down past his stimulated cock, down until he's fingering his anus.

His hand moves faster still. Pre-come begins to dribble out, and he uses it to lubricate his palm properly.

Loki imagines Steve with the charcoal and sketchpad forgotten, one hand plunged into the white boxer shorts now smudged with black. Blue eyes watch him intensely, the pace of the hidden hand matching his own.

If only this were real. If only they could touch each other. If only it was Steve's lips around his cock instead of his own hand.

The god feels the tension in his body, feels the driving need for release as he begins to buck up into his hand. "Steve," he breathes as though it were a prayer. "Steve." His voice flows into the night. It's swallowed by the sounds of the nearby jungle. "Steve."

His hand moves quickly, causing moans to escape his throat.

"Come for me, Kitten," the image of the artist orders from his chair. The hand within the boxer shorts is still busy at its work. Steve's mouth opens as though from ecstasy.

Loki comes with a moan, the semen shooting from his body in a series of milky-white streams.

His muscles relax as he tries to catch his breath. He imagines Steve smiling down at him, thankful for the show.

"Good-night, Elskede," Loki mumbles sleepily.

"Good-night, Atlantic. I'll see you soon," his vision replies.

The god touches his left forearm and feels utterly alone. When he next sees Steve, though, he will tell his lover how he obeyed the instructions and how it made him miss his Darling all the more.

* * *

**A/N: **This marks the end of the interrogations. And in case I haven't said it in a while, I love Logan! I hope you didn't mind all of the little flashbacks going on in this chapter. Everyone was in a reflective mood for some reason. And I know I've been lax with the DC Easter Eggs. I'll try to do better.

Special thank you to Twisted67 (ao3) who has helped me greatly in figuring out some of the psychological consequences of Thor's punishment. We'll see more of this as time goes on.


	63. To Boss

**Pairings**: Steve & Loki, John & Maria, T'Challa & Sirota, Bruce and Logan (explicit)

* * *

Maria Hill flies to the Hellicarrier on Monday morning. She's been holding down the New York S.H.I.E.L.D. office the couple of days Director Fury has been away. But now she's been given the unenviable task of babysitting the Asgardians as they conduct their search for Loki in earnest.

She arrives just as the Fantastic Four and the Avengers are about to leave. Johnny Storm is there. This could be awkward.

"Agent Hill," John greets, giving her a cocky smile.

Maria gives him a terse nod. "Mr. Storm." She continues past. He says nothing else, doesn't try to follow her. So not as awkward as she had feared. They had exchanged a few text messages after their night together but never hooked up again. She had no intention of hooking up again, especially once she learned he was interested in joining the Avengers Initiative. It's too bad really. He had such a talented mouth.

"Anything I should know about?" Maria hears his sister ask.

"Nope."

And that's it. She's in the clear. Agent Hill wishes all flings ended that easily…not that she's had all that many of them. Still, there's little time for anything else in her line of work. And though she'd like an actual boyfriend, it's hard to find someone who isn't intimidated by what she does for a living. Of course, even if she did find someone, it's not like she'd have a lot of time to spend with him. Speaking of time…

No time to think of that now. She's reached Director Fury. He tells her where she'll find the Asgardians. "I trust you went through the footage on your way here."

"I did, Sir."

"Impressions?"

"Tony Stark is an ass. I'm surprised no one threw a punch at 'im."

"Aren't we all. Any questions? Good. Carry on, Agent." He leaves to talk to the contingent from New Mexico who have just walked onto the deck.

Maria starts towards her assignment but sees Clint and Natasha. She changes direction to intercept them, hoping they can give her insight into what wasn't on video.

xxx

"John should come with us," Captain Rogers tells the Fantastic Four. "We're going straight to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to continue working on the Hydra operation. We'll probably be working on it during the flight, too. Now that he's part of the mission, I need to get him up to speed as quickly as possible."

"I think he should come with us," Reed says. "He's a member of the Fantastic Four first."

Steve was trying to be polite. Apparently he'll have to be blunt. "Well, I'm sorry, Dr. Richards, but this isn't about what you think. This is about national security. He needs to come with us."

John lightly taps Reed's shoulder with the back of his hand. "Don't worry about it, Reed. I'm still a member of the Fantastic Four. I'm just spreadin' my wings a bit. I'll see you guys later."

Sue grabs her brother's arm. "Are you sure about this?"

"Aw, you worried about me, Sis? That's sweet. I'll be fine."

Ben chimes in. "We're all worried about ya, Kid. Not sure Captain America here knows what a hothead you are."

Steve smiles. "Hey, I've worked with Stark. Next to that, I'm sure Storm will be a piece of cake."

John smiles and lights the top of his head on fire. "So you think I'm a hothead?" He laughs as he extinguishes himself. The young man turns to his uncle. "Come on, Cap. Looks like Clint and Natasha are heading for the plane."

Steve looks at his nephew with awe. "Your control is impressive."

The Human Torch shrugs. "I like to workout, too. Must run in the family." He gives Captain America a sideways look and bumps against his shoulder.

xxx

Fury has been thanking Doctors Foster and Selvig for their help yesterday. Darcy stands next to Victor. As much as he tries to pull away, she keeps her hand firmly in his.

"I must say it was quite a thrill having so many great minds in one room," Dr. Selvig says. While most people were watching the interrogations, Dr. Richards and, once he was done, Dr. Banner had joined him and Jane in the lab. It was almost like being in a science study group.

They were reverse engineering a particularly strange yellow liquid that S.H.I.E.L.D. had acquired. The agency's scientists had not been able to do much with it. Interestingly, Dr. Banner simply sat back and observed most of the time he was with them. Sometimes the gamma expert would get a look of amusement or appear as though he knew a secret that they did not. It took most of the day and half the night, but they were able to recreate it.

"It's too bad Mr. Stark couldn't join us," Dr. Selvig notes.

"Uh-huh," Fury says evenly then quickly moves on. He explains that the Quinjet will be taking them directly back to New Mexico.

"Is Victor coming, too?" Darcy asks hopefully.

"Afraid not. His special skills are needed elsewhere. But as soon as he's done with that, we'll see what we can do to unite you two."

"Thanks, Nick," she replies with a huge grin on her face. She pretends not to see the murderous look her Bimsy is giving the Director.

"It's the least we can do."

xxx

Agent Hill walks into the room and addresses the Asgardians. "I am Agent Maria Hill, and I will be accompanying you throughout the remainder of your stay on Earth. Any questions?"

Fandral gives her his best smile. "My dear Miss Hill, is it safe to say that will you be limiting where we are allowed to go?"

"That's _Agent_ Hill," she corrects him soberly. "I will only be limiting your access if you wish to visit classified areas. As far as I know, the only classified area Loki visited during his time on Earth was destroyed." She was there when it happened. They lost good people that day.

Sif looks over the brunette in the blue uniform. "So you are our babysitter."

"In a word, yes. And I assure you, I am no happier about it than you are." She lets that sink in. "But I am also here to act as facilitator whenever needed. If you need to see something or talk to someone, I am here to help make that happen. Now, where would you like to go first?"

Hogun hands her a paper with the location of Loki's makeshift headquarters when he was after the Tesseract. Agent Hill reads the paper and nods. She uses her walkie-talkie to inform their pilot where they will be heading. She can hear the Asgardians' whispers of magic. "Not magic, science," she tells them. Maria is half-tempted to use Natasha's advice and just let them believe it is magic, but that somehow seems cruel.

A voice crackles over the walkie-talkie. "We'll be ready to move out in 30, Sir. Over."

"See you in 30. Over and out."

"He called you Sir," Sif notes.

"This is the military," Maria informs her. "Everyone is Sir."

"But you did not call him Sir."

"I have a higher rank." Agent Hill considers that to be basic military stuff. "Do you not have ranks in your military?"

"We have warriors," Fandral tells her.

"But someone has to lead them. There has to be a command structure."

Sif tells her it is a very loose one. Then she asks if there are many women of higher rank here. The Asgardian has noticed several women around and assumed they were there for the usual things…cooking, sex, laundry.

"Yes, there are women among the higher ranks. But I'm the highest ranking woman in S.H.I.E.L.D., second only to the Director." It's something she is quite proud of, a place she worked damned hard to get to.

"And do they fight?" Sif asks intrigued.

"Yes. They do." Agent Hill looks at the woman in front of her. "Is it true you're the only female warrior in Asgard?"

"Yes," Sif says with her head held high. "I had to work twice as hard and be twice as good to prove myself equal to the rest of them."

"I know the feeling. It took a long time for women to get the chance to serve in combat and leadership positions. Some people still don't think we belong. But we prove them wrong every day just as you do. I commend you for being the first. I'm sure there are Asgardian girls who see you as both a role model and a hero."

The Asgardian nods her thanks. The Agent's words are not something Sif is used to hearing, and she is grateful. It is odd to think of herself as a role model. Could there really be Asgardian girls who also wish to be warriors? It is possible, and that possibility fills her with hope.

xxx

The team fills John Storm in on what they know about Hydra's plans. He listens carefully and asks questions about some of the details. They answer him. They answer him as a member of the team not as a little brother or tag-along kid. It's refreshing.

"Do we have anyone embedded in the power companies themselves? Sometimes they'll send a representative to the hubs especially in the summer to look over plans for peak usage times. It could be easier for Hydra to set someone up as a visitor rather than an employee of the power station."

"How do you know that?" Agent Coulson asks.

"Oh, I used to date a girl who worked at Green Lantern Power. They would send her out when the usual guy couldn't go."

Clint smiles from the pilot seat. "Green Lantern Power. What was that old jingle?" He half-sings, "'In brightest day, in blackest night, Green Lantern Power will keep the lights…on…for you.' Something like that."

Everyone chuckles. Steve thanks John for bringing that to their attention and asks if he still keeps in contact with his old girlfriend. He doesn't, but he can call her up if needed. "Not if it's going to be too awkward for you," Steve replies.

"Nah. As long as it doesn't make Agent Romanoff too jealous," he winks at her.

"I think I can handle it," she tells him.

"You sure? 'Cause…Yeah, I got nothin'." He turns to Captain Rogers. "I'll call her tonight. What are we looking for exactly?"

The Captain tells him to get the names of anyone in Green Lantern Power who has access to the power stations. They'll run the names and see if they get any hits.

"Couldn't we just ask the power stations for that?" John asks.

Black Widow informs the newbie that they don't know how far Hydra's influence reaches. They could go to the power stations for the list of names, but that might tip their hand. They don't want Hydra knowing how much they know. "We'll try to get someone in the power stations to feed us those names, but for now it'd be quicker if you can get 'em from your ex…without her knowing why."

"John," Captain Rogers says, "I don't want you doing anything you aren't comfortable with. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't need Sue yelling at me about this."

John smirks and shakes his head. "Sue 's gonna yell at you no matter what I do."

xxx

Day 2 of 7 – Condition 1

Instead of Asgardian leathers, Loki decides to wear his Lieutenant Henry Frost uniform to fight Black Panther. He does not include the jacket or tie and wears a helmet with smaller horns instead of the hat. He does so love his helmet.

"An interesting change," King T'Challa says, his hood in his hand. "Should be easier to move around in than what you wore yesterday, though it will yield little protection. And I see you modified your helmet."

"The helmet is sentimental. I find it difficult to part with it," Loki replies as he rolls up his sleeves. He cannot help but wonder what Steve would think of this uniform. "Now, do I get a weapon after all?" A spear is tossed at the god. He catches it easily. He nods his thanks. "Ready?" Green eyes sparkle in the afternoon light.

King T'Challa puts on his hood. Black Panther crouches down ready to strike. "Let's play."

xxx

Frigga is feeding Thor his lunch. "Lys, as much as I love feeding you, you should probably try to learn how to do this on your own."

Blue eyes look at her with the obvious question.

"Yes, I know you don't do magic, but it is within you. You could learn to do it. Would you like to learn?"

Thor nods but only because he does not like being fed by his mother. Magic was always Loki's thing. Thor was the warrior. Loki was the magician. That is how they were raised. That is what they loved. Yes, Loki could fight. But it was important for all Asgardians to be able to fight.

"Good. It will be slightly more difficult since you cannot speak. But I'm sure you will be able to do it." Frigga caresses her son's cheek.

They start out slow. Even so, Thor grows easily frustrated. Loki always makes it seem so easy as though it is simply an extension of him. Perhaps it is.

The God of Thunder growls as he fails yet again. The sky above rumbles in solidarity.

"There," Frigga says. "What you are doing with the clouds. Focus that energy on this piece of fowl. But instead of blowing it up, try to squeeze it down."

Thor closes his eyes to focus his energy. He takes a breath, opens his eyes, and tries again.

xxx

Day 2 of 7 – Condition 2

King T'Challa sits with his woman and his guest at dinner. Loki did not ask if they were married. It is none of his business, and he doesn't really care.

"Your movements today seemed freer," the King notes.

"Indeed. The fabric was much easier to move in."

"I cannot help but wonder if it was the fabric or the spear that helped your performance."

"Both, I suspect. Or perhaps it was that you no longer had the element of surprise."

"Perhaps. What think you, Sirota?"

The short ebony woman puts down her cup. "I like the Trickster in today's clothes better than yesterday's. Perhaps tomorrow he should go shirtless," she suggests.

Loki smiles widely. "I will consider your suggestion, dear Sirota. But I'm afraid my skin will burn in your scorching sun." He could prevent that, of course, but it is a good excuse.

"Perhaps some mud to protect your delicate skin," the woman suggests. "Perhaps you could both be shirtless and muddy."

"Perhaps not," King T'Challa says. He turns to Loki. "It was a good match. And I was correct. I knew you would not be able to keep yourself from beating me. Now I shall learn from my mistakes and be more prepared for tomorrow's match."

"Indeed, Your Majesty. I felt the need to redeem myself after yesterday. I am grateful that you are not one of those leaders who feel they must win at everything."

The King acknowledges the compliment with a nod. "And now I have my first question for you. What was your inspiration for the clothes you wore?"

The Trickster takes a drink. "I saw it in a book once. It is a British officer's uniform from your World War II. The helmet, however is all mine."

The King squints slightly as he tries to read the Trickster. "More detail. Who showed you this book?"

Loki considers pushing back. He licks his lips. "My lover showed me the book and bade me wear the uniform."

"And did you wear it?"

"I wore it for you not a few hours ago," he notes.

The King decides to accept that as an answer. "Question 2 – What do you miss most about your lover?"

"Everything." He is surprised by the sincerity of his own answer.

"As true as that may be, it is too vague. More detail please."

Loki thinks about Steve. "Stunningly blue eyes. Amazing creativity. Warmth. Passion. Openness. Strength. Kindness." Reluctantly he pulls himself out of his thoughts before mentioning sadism. "Will that suffice?"

"Creativity?" Sirota asks.

"An artist," Loki explains. "Drawing and painting. I have been the subject of a few of them. They are quite beautiful."

"Question 3 then," the King says. "What does she call you?" He clarifies when the Trickster gives him a questioning look. "What pet names does your lover use?"

"Ah." Loki knows he will regret having to answer this question. But it is part of the deal. "My lover usually calls me Kitten and sometimes Atlantic…and on rare occasions Ocean."

The woman asks for the story behind those names. Loki tells her that the Kitten name comes from being independent and aloof. "And perhaps because I have transformed into a cat once or twice. Atlantic and Ocean are because we met on a ship in the Atlantic Ocean. Rather unimaginative, but there you are. I suppose you can't expect a visual artist to be gifted with words, as well."

"A ship in the Atlantic Ocean…sounds romantic," Sirota says.

"Indeed. It was like a dream."

xxx

Day 3 of 7 – Condition 1

Loki keeps most of the uniform he wore the day before but changes the dress shoes to boots that his trousers are now tucked into. The spear is also modified to curve slightly. It is more comfortable this way. The helmet is lightened though the horns are kept the same length.

Sirota urges him to remove his shirt from the sidelines.

The Trickster smiles at his opponent. "It is a good thing I am already spoken for, else I might be tempted to steal your woman from you."

Black Panther laughs. "I think she would be most happy for you to try. Shall we begin?"

They start out slow, each waiting for the other to make the first big move.

"You think I could not win her?"

"I am a King. You are a Trickster."

"I am a Trickster with talents." He hits Black Panther on the side with the spear's handle.

"No doubt. But you will leave. I will stay. Sirota is a wise woman. She knows who would be better for her." He takes a swipe at Loki then jumps away and into a nearby tree.

The god looks up at his opponent. "Here kitty, kitty. Don't make me come up there after you."

Black Panther springs towards the Trickster. Loki moves out of the way and strikes the black figure with his spear. The King lands hard but is immediately up and headed back towards the god.

xxx

It takes more effort than Thor is used to expending, but he is finally able to feed himself. It felt like a huge victory when he was able to shrink the food enough to slip it between his lips. It felt like a hollow victory once he realized he could not get it big again. But now at the midday meal, a full day after he started, he is finally able to do both albeit with difficulty. The food tastes amazing, and he relishes the feel of it in his mouth.

Odin's eye stares at him apprehensively. "Well, I suppose he had to learn given the conditions."

"Yes, he did," Frigga replies curtly. "Unless you wish him to starve to death."

"Of course not. And you will find that magic can come in handy when you become king," he tells Thor. Then he bites into the warm roll he has in his hand.

There is an uncomfortable silence.

Odin is the first to speak. "Heimdall tells me Fandrall, Hogun, and Sif are no closer to finding Loki though they have only just begun truly searching for him."

Thor looks at his father defiantly as though to say they will never find his brother. He sips his beer through the straw and gives the slightest smirk.

"Do you really think they will find him?" Frigga asks. "He may not even be on Midgard anymore."

"I think they will learn enough to bring Loki here."

There is a heavy bang. Thor's fist is on the table. He does not know exactly what his father means, and it makes him nervous. He stares at Odin with concern and danger in his eyes.

"Your friend Volstagg tells me you visited him yesterday," King Odin tells Thor. "He is concerned for you…as we all are."

Thor huffs and leans back in his chair, his arms crossed at his chest.

"Do not give me that look, Lys. We _are_ concerned. But you were a prince of Asgard before you were Loki's brother, and you must learn to choose Asgard over him."

A growl comes from the Prince.

"Yes, obviously you've chosen Asgard when it mattered most. But you could…Oh, never mind." King Odin knows full well that Thor and Loki's relationship is complicated. In truth, his own relationship with Loki is complicated. How could it not be? He sighs. "I understand you told the people that the lashes were an easier punishment."

Thor nods.

"That is why I tried to spare you from it."

Two blue eyes narrow as they peer at his father. There is an accusation within them. When King Odin says nothing, Thor points at him, makes a sewing motion with his hand, then creates an L with his fingers.

"You told one big lie. Loki told hundreds…thousands. People were crying for his head. The dwarves would have had it, too, if Loki had not pointed out they'd have to cut his neck to get it. Sewing his mouth shut was the only way to appease them. Had there been another way –"

Thor's fist slams down on the table again making Frigga jump. Even then he believed there could have been another way, and he will no longer take Odin's opinions as the absolute truth.

xxx

Day 3 of 7 – Condition 2

King T'Challa and Loki are cooling off in the shade of a great tree as they drink water and recover from their sparring session. There was no clear victor.

"My first question – What is Asgard like?"

"Where do I begin? Asgard is magical…beautiful…grand but rather cold." He describes his favorites spots, the edge of the water, the library, the great terrace from which you can see the entire realm. He describes the architecture and the weather, the people and the animals. "I have always loved it, but I find myself missing it less and less."

By the time Loki is finished, the sun is setting.

The King considers whether to ask his other questions now or at dinner. Here they are alone, and there is a comfort between them that is unusual.

"My second question is…Why did you attack Earth?"

Loki looks at the sky. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

The King's rich voice apologizes before asking for more detail.

"I was on the other side of the universe. It was my only way back…or at least the quickest way back. I had no great love for Midgard as my brother did. I still don't, to be honest, though there are a handful of people I would not see hurt. I agreed to sacrifice this planet to bring me closer to home. I requested to become the ruler to anger my brother, to prove that I could be better for them than he had been, and because as a Trickster it is my right and duty to ensure I had some personal gain in the deal."

T'Challa thinks he hears a note of sadness in the answer. He lets the silence linger for a while before continuing. "My final question for the day – If you do not care for Earth, why are you here now?"

"Because despite my best efforts, I fell in love with one of you. I did not plan to. I did not think I was capable anymore. But it happened, and so I am here. I am here, and I am in love." Loki strokes his left forearm and thinks of Steve. His voice is suddenly harsh when he adds, "And woe to anyone who tries to keep us apart."

xxx

Agent Hill notes that there is not a lot left in Loki's old headquarters. There's some broken equipment and lots of wires but little else. Still, the Asgardians scour the place looking for clues that the Trickster had returned here recently. There are none.

Afterwards, they go to a local bar. They all need a drink. Fandral and Hogun grab a table near a television that is showing basketball. They are entranced by the magic picture box with the little men running around inside of it.

Maria takes a seat at the bar. Sif sits next to her.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asks.

"Appletini," Agent Hill says, her eyes daring him to make fun of her. He doesn't.

"And for you?" he asks Sif.

"The same," she says.

Maria asks the Asgardian if she's ever had one before. Sif has not and has no idea what it is, but she would like to try something that isn't mead or beer.

"Well, it's definitely not either of those," the Agent says.

When the drinks are placed in front of them, Sif is enchanted by the interesting glass container but a little alarmed at the green color. She associates green with Loki. It is not her favorite color. But she sees Agent Hill take a drink, so she tastes her own. It is good. It is quite good and not at all like the alcohol she is used to having.

"What is this called again?" she asks, wanting to remember the name so she can order it again.

"Appletini. It's like a martini only apple-flavored. Most people consider it a girly drink, but I like it."

"It's delicious." She drinks half of it in a few swallows.

"Whoa, there, sister. Don't gulp it down too fast. It'll go straight to your head." She watches as the Asgardian slows down. "What kind of alcohol do you have on Asgard?"

"Mead and beer. That's it. Certainly nothing like this."

The two women talk about alcohol for a while as the two Asgardian men begin to cheer and yell with the rest of the crowd watching the game on t.v. (Well, Fandral cheers while Hogun looks at him with an amused expression.)

Soon the women are talking about relationships and how difficult it is to have one when you are a warrior and a female one at that. When the second round arrives, Maria asks about Sif's marriage to Thor. After learning through the video that the God of Thunder had slept with Tony, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was glad she went home with Johnny the night of the poker game rather than breaking her policy with Thor. And now Sif is telling her a little about the god though not much.

Maria tells the god's ex-wife how she doesn't date people she works with. Sleeping with people in the workplace makes life too complicated. But her policy makes it difficult to meet men. Sif asks about the last man she met. That was Johnny Storm. Maria finds herself telling the Asgardian warrior a lot about their night together. She blames the alcohol and having seen him the day before for her loose tongue.

Sif tells her some more personal stories about Thor in return.

"Sounds like Thor and Johnny are both skilled," Maria says. She smiles wickedly. "Maybe you should try out Johnny and let me know which one's better. God, I hope it's Johnny."

Sif chews her lip. "No. I could not bed someone who looks so much like Loki's lover. That would be too…strange."

"Huh. Hadn't even thought of that. That is kinda weird."

xxx

It is Bruce and Logan's second night in Niagra Falls. They are staying on the Canadian side in a lovely hotel that is near the great waterfall.

This is the night that Bruce collects on his bet. He gets to be boss for the night. Logan has to do anything and everything the scientist wants. The Canadian figures it will be a night of sci-fi movies and board games. Maybe they'll have to go to a nice restaurant, one that requires a jacket and tie. Then he may have to suck Bruce's dick, not that he's complaining. If they could just jump to the end, that would be all right with him.

Bruce has something else in mind.

They have an early dinner at an outdoor café. After that, they go see a French film that Logan falls asleep in. Then they go out for coffee and pie.

It's before 10:30 when they get back to their room.

"So now what, boss?" Logan asks as he pulls Bruce close.

The American pulls away and gets a plastic bag from his luggage. He hands it to the Canadian. "You did say anything I wanted." Earlier that day he had left the Canadian alone for a while to go get what he needed. He just hopes the embarrassment of what he bought will be worth it.

The bag is kind of heavy. Logan opens it and looks inside. He has a puzzled expression on his face. He reaches in and pulls out two pairs of fuzzy handcuffs. They have black zebra stripes on the fake white fur. "Who exactly is supposed to be wearin' these?"

"Uh…you." He studies the bearded face for a reaction. All he sees is a raised eyebrow before the handcuffs get tossed onto the bed.

Logan reaches in again and pulls out sapphire blue lace and a small bottle of liquid. He looks at the bottle first. "Peppermint oil," he reads. "Plan on puttin' that somewhere specific?"

"A few places, actually."

The bottle of oil joins the handcuffs on the bed. The bag is dropped to the floor. The lace is held up, revealing that it is in fact boy-short style panties. "You gotta be kiddin' me."

"You did say anything I wanted," Bruce reminds him. "I thought we'd try something a bit different."

"I've done a lot of crazy shit in my day, but this…It's a good thing you're so damned cute." He looks at the underwear he's still holding up. "Hulk want this, too?"

"I, uh, didn't exactly ask him. You made the bet with me, not him."

Logan nods. "Guess I should put these on now, huh?"

"Bathroom's that way," Bruce gestures with his head.

Wolverine pulls off his shirt as he makes his way to the toilet.

Bruce pulls back the bed covers and removes most of his own clothes as he waits for Logan to emerge. He turns and looks as soon as he hears the door open.

The Canadian walks out in the white bathrobe provided by the hotel. They lock eyes before he unties the sash. The robe drops to the floor, and he's wearing nothing but the sapphire blue underwear that somehow manages to bring out his eyes. His hairy chest appears even more manly, and the trail of hair that runs down his stomach and beneath the lacy fabric is even hotter than usual.

"Well?"

"You look…Those really suit you."

"Really," Logan says unconvinced.

The bulge in the lace where his cock is is enticing, pushing against the fabric, wanting to be free of it. The stretched lace shows just enough skin to be alluring, teasing. Bruce licks his lips.

"You don't like it?"

"It's kinda itchy."

The scientist can't help but smile at that. "Don't worry. I'll help you scratch." He walks around the badass Canadian in the lacy panties. The fabric caresses the firm ass in a way that makes Bruce catch his breath. He moves to stand directly in front of his lover and kisses him, his tongue making the first move to enter the warm mouth.

Logan is soon kissing back, his hands find Bruce's shoulder blades and pull him close, their chests touching. They stand there for a long time kissing, Bruce's hands traveling over skin and lace. His mouth moves to the Canadian's neck, and Logan knows just what to do after that. He puts his nose just beneath Bruce's ear, and he takes a nice big whiff.

"What do I smell like?" Bruce asks.

"Like blueberry pie, ice cream, coffee, and…" He takes another sniff. "Sex," he says as he grinds his hips forward.

Bruce pulls away. "On the bed." He handcuffs Logan's wrists to the bedposts.

"So who's ridin' who in this little scenario?"

The American smiles. "You, Mr. X-Man, are at my mercy. Take a guess."

"You know I can break out of these handcuffs any time."

"But you won't, because I'm the boss." He grabs the peppermint oil and straddles Logan. He puts some on his hands and begins to rub them over the hairy chest. The scent fills their nostrils, opening up their sinuses. The scientist notes the subtle changes as the skin reacts to the oil. He watches as the nipples harden with the cooling effect. He can feel the cock within the lace panties beginning to harden. That makes his own body react. "See. And you thought you weren't going to like this."

"I didn't know science could be so fun."

"Science can be all kinds of fun," he says as his hands wander lower down. His mouth busies itself with one of Logan's nipples, the peppermint taste making him reluctant to let go, not that the mutant minds.

Bruce tears himself away from the land of peppermint he's created, gets off his lover, and removes his boxer shorts. Completely naked, he looks over Logan's body.

The arms are stretched out to the top corners of the bed. His muscular wrists are obscured by the furry black and white zebra stripes of the handcuffs. The chest is shiny with oil, the nipples hard circles surrounded by hair. The sapphire lace panties look like they're about to rip apart, revealing the bulging cock trapped inside them.

Bruce licks his lips again as he feels the blood flowing down to his groin, making his dick swell and straighten.

"Guess this is workin' for ya," the Canadian notes.

"Really wish I didn't have to take those off you."

"So don't." He sees the question in the chocolate eyes. "Rip 'em where ya need access," he clarifies. And, God, he hopes Bruce does just so he can see a little savagery in the doctor's face.

Bruce puts more peppermint oil on his hands. He strokes his cock, coating it in the cooling liquid. He gets back on the bed and forces Logan's legs apart. He feels through the lace for the approximate location of his lover's asshole. Once he has it, he digs his short nails into the fabric and tries to force the threads apart.

"You're gonna have ta do better then that," Logan tells him, greedily watching the determination in the American's face, a little sweat now mingling with the smell of peppermint. "Maybe you should get Hulk to help."

The frustration Bruce is feeling in battling the fabric is making Hulk easier to get to. He feels the creature beginning to assert itself, and suddenly there is a hole through which Logan's tight opening can be seen.

"That's right, Brucey. Get a little savage with it. Tear it with your teeth if you have to."

Brown eyes ringed by gamma green look at the man urging him on. He smiles just before sticking his finger into his lover's ass.

"Fuck." The finger feels tingly and almost cool.

"Don't pretend you don't like it, Wolvie. I know how much you like getting fucked. I know what a hard-on you get for Hulk's dick. Well now you're going to get mine. Ours," he corrects.

Logan feels confined. Between the handcuffs and the tight underwear keeping his erection contained, he's beginning to feel trapped. "Free my dick, or free my hands. I don't care which. Just free one of 'em."

Bruce rubs the mutant's cock through the fabric. "No," he says as his finger is joined by a second. "I'm the boss, remember?"

"Bruce, if you know what's good for y-aaah." He clenches as a third finger is added and the tip of his cock is stroked over the lace. He's being opened, stretched. "Fuck," he says again as he allows himself to enjoy the sensation. He just wishes his hands were free.

The fingers leave him, and he watches as the green-and-chocolate-eyed man positions himself. Logan is entered with a grunt.

After the first few thrusts, Bruce lowers himself over his lover. They kiss, their chests rubbing against each other. Logan can taste the peppermint on the scientist's lips. It's almost like the oil has transported them to another world, made the one outside their bed disappear.

Bruce can feel Wolvie's erection through the lace that rubs against his stomach. His hand returns to the bulge and gives it a rough stroke.

"Fucking tease," Logan breathes. The touch isn't enough with the fabric separating it from his skin. He tries to thrust up to make the sensation firmer.

Bruce can feel his body beginning to transform. He tries to tell Hulk not to take over. This isn't a good place. Not here. Please not here.

"Fuck!" Logan can feel the cock inside him grow and shrink. He sees the body above him doing the same. "Hulk. Gotta stay in Banner's body." He takes a moment to breathe. "'Cept the dick. Dick 's all yours."

"Not helping," Bruce grunts as he thrusts faster. Logan is beginning to writhe beneath him. He sticks his hand inside the panties and pulls out the mutant's cock. He strokes it in time to his thrusts as the sound of rattling handcuffs fills the air. "Hulk, not here," he pleads.

Hulk lets go just enough to stop the transformation.

Bruce thrusts unrelentingly as Logan continues to curse. And then he feels his release coming. It's so close, so tantalizingly close. And suddenly he's there, a moaning growl escaping his throat as he comes inside Logan. A moment later, Logan is covering him with semen as the handcuffs rattle amongst the sound of growling.

Bruce collapses on top of Logan.

Through heavy breathes come the words, "Now will ya free my hands?"

xxx

Steve lies in bed, his hand on the spot where Loki usually sleeps. Music plays softly in the background.

_We'll meet again. Don't know how. Don't know when._

His heart aches with the words. It's a good ache, the kind of ache all lovers feel when they're apart.

_Keep smiling through just like you always do…_

He tries to decide what tonight's message should be. He wonders if it should be something hopeful or funny or romantic.

_Tell 'em it won't be long. 'Cause they'd be happy to know that when you saw me go I was singing this song._

The place feels empty. It's taken all of his will power not to call Loki back while he knows the Asgardians are out looking for him elsewhere. But he doesn't want to take any chances. He just hopes his Kitten is okay.

He continues to search his mind for the perfect message.

_But I'm sure we'll meet again some sunny day._

Tapping his left arm three times, he calls the god's name then says, "On bubble bath strike till you come home. Miss you, Kitten."

As soon as it's done, he wishes he had said something else. He has no idea what a huge smile those words will put on Loki's face or how much joy the god will get from reading it. He only knows the ache in his heart and how long the night feels in his empty bed.

Again he touches the place where Loki usually sleeps and says a silent 'I love you'.

…_Till the blue skies chase the dark clouds far away._

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry. Couldn't resist ending on Steve's heartache. It's just so perfect. It'll be just a few more chapters until they are reunited. I promise. (Believe me, it's killing me to keep them apart for so long.) A big thank you to Sat-Isis who pictured Steve listening to music and even provided the song choice. It made a small sad scene into something wonderfully melancholy. The song is "We'll Meet Again" written by Arthur Wilkinson, Ross Parker, and Hugh Childs. It was made famous by Vera Lynn.

Changing topics...How am I doing with Sif? Is she getting to be a little more fleshed out? Twisted67 (ao3) suggested that she should spend some bonding time with a Midgardian. I think it's helping, especially since she and Maria have some similarities. So thank you for that. It was a great suggestion. Hopefully I'm doing it well enough to make a difference.

Thor learning some magic is from a suggestion by T-TrainOrTurkeyT (ff) as a way to help him even better understand Loki. And now it means that Frigga no longer has to feed him. Thor thanks you for that, although it was nice to be babied for a little while.

The DC Easter Egg as well as Bruce's desire for handcuffs, a bit of ladies underwear, and being on top while still being Banner was from the idea factory that is Smile-Evily (ff). Thank you as always, dear.

And another thank you to Twisted67 (ao3) for suggesting the use of peppermint oil. I hope I did it justice. I have a feeling it may be used again.

And a big heartfelt THANK YOU to everyone reading this. Please let me know if you have any questions or suggestions. I love getting them. Until next time…_We'll meet again. Don't know where. Don't know when. But I know we'll meet again some sunny day._


	64. To Tempt

**Pairings**: Logan & Bruce, Steve & Loki, Victor & Darcy, T'Challa & Sirota (explicit), Sue & Reed

* * *

Bruce is just waking up when he hears a loud knock at the door. He groans and puts a pillow over his head to stifle the noise. Through the thick material, he hears Logan talking to someone. He figures the someone has left when he hears a gruff voice saying, "Hey, Brucey, get up. Breakfast."

The scientist throws the pillow off his own face and blinks rapidly against the daylight. "Hmmm?"

"Breakfast," Logan says again.

Once the brown eyes adjust, Bruce can see the Canadian wearing a white towel around his waist standing next to the desk that now holds a tray of food. He sits up. "Morning," he says with a sleepy smile, memories of the night before fresh in his mind. It had been a really good night.

"Mornin'. How's last night's boss feelin'?"

"He's feelin' good. Thinking he needs to be boss more often."

"Oh, he does, does he? Well, I think bein' boss went straight to his head," Logan counters with a smile. "Bein' the boss is a heck of a responsibility, a responsibility that you abused, Mister. I'm sorry, but I don't think you should be the boss ever again."

The scientist smiles back. "No. I should always be the boss."

"Oh, yeah? And why's that?"

"I've got two very good reasons. One – My name is Bruce," he says with a raised finger.

Logan gives him a questioning look.

Another finger joins the first. "Two – Because I was…," he says before loudly beginning to sing, "_Born in the USA! I was…born in the USA_!"

"Hey, Springsteen! Ya want some coffee?"

"Yes. Yes, I would. And do you know why? Because Americans love coffee, and I was _Born in the USA!_."

"Ya know this is Canada, right?"

"_I was Born in the USA_!"

xxx

Day 4 of 7 – Condition 1

Loki knows he should not expect Steve to summon him yet. Logically, he knows the Asgardian warriors will take several days to search for him, perhaps even weeks. He will most likely have his new weapon before he can return home. And yet he cannot help touching his forearm and trying to will a message to appear.

That is what he is doing when he gets word that the King is ready for their daily match. He nods and goes to the usual spot. Changing his clothes to the brown uniform of Lieutenant Frost, he finds his heart is not in this today.

He looks at Black Panther who is so eager for their fight. Well, it is only an hour of his time. Loki puts his heart away and decides to truly test this Midgardian.

"Are you ready, Loki?" the King calls out.

Loki locks the place he put his heart, takes a breath, and truly becomes the Trickster. He twirls the spear as his uniform changes. The color of his trousers turns black, the ends now tucked into black boots, while the material of his shirt becomes thicker, a deep emerald with a high gold color. Black and gold gauntlets appear on his forearms. The spear turns golden, the vibranium arrowhead becoming the center of the weapon's intricate and deadly end. It shines as brightly as his helmet whose horns now curve obscenely forward before continuing up and back. He walks with his old swagger, knowing and feeling his power.

There are murmurs of apprehension and awe from the crowd that has gathered to watch.

Black Panther smiles inside his mask. "The Trickster means business now."

"The Trickster wonders why a King requests seven days of sparring with a god."

"You have experienced my skill. There are not many who can match me."

"And the costume? I suppose it is a way to honor your ancestors."

"You are correct." The King is becoming impatient. "That is enough talk. Time for action." He springs forward and is easily rebuffed.

"Ah, but I like to talk," Loki says as he ducks to avoid the next pounce. Black Panther flies over his head, the ends of his horns scratching the black material and skin as they pass.

A gasp of surprise and fear is heard from the gathered spectators.

On the way down, the King is struck with the handle of the god's transformed spear.

Loki continues, "Ancestry is important to you. You wear your costume so proudly…as proudly as I once wore my armor." He easily blocks all of Black Panther's swipes and punches. Then he pushes his opponent and twirls away before the King's fist can connect. "It is a blood lineage, is it not?"

"It is," the King answers as he begins to grow angry. "And it is not. The position must be earned. It must be fought for. It must be won." He springs forward and finally catches the Trickster. Suddenly he's picked up and thrown. Black Panther rolls on the ground and springs back up immediately.

The crowd is obviously with their leader, giving voice to his every misstep and small victory.

"My father, my father's father, and his father before him have all been kings of Wakanda. We have all fought for it. We have all earned it," he says as he pounces again.

"And could one such as me win your throne?" Loki wonders as he bats the man away.

Fear begins to grip the King. "We have an agreement." He springs onto a tree and immediately leaps towards the Trickster.

As they exchange more blows, Loki smiles. "No where…in that agreement…do I agree…not to take over your country." He rams his weapon into Black Panther's chest, dulling the edge just before it strikes. The King goes flying and lands hard on the ground as a few women scream. "Be grateful I do not want it."

Black Panther gets up slowly amongst sighs of relief. "You do not want it?"

Loki walks up to him. "I do not want it," he confirms before striking at the King. The blow is blocked. "I want only my new weapon and the ability to go home."

Black Panther cannot make any contact while the golden spear is in the god's hands. "You should have thought of that before betraying Asgard."

The Trickster steps back and throws his spear away. It returns to its former wooden and primitive state before hitting the ground. "Asgard is no longer my home. Now, try and hit me."

And though Black Panther tries, he has very little success.

xxx

John Storm returns to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters after his lunch date with his ex-girlfriend that thankfully still works at Green Lantern Power. He has the name of the guy who usually goes to visit the power station and another woman, a fairly new hire, who also goes.

"Not bad, Fireball," Clint says.

"That's Human Torch, Katniss," Johnny replies.

Captain Rogers tries not to smile. "If we're done with the name calling, ladies…?"

They nod as Natasha smirks and Phil chuckles.

"Good. Coulson, run the names. Romanoff, get those to the undercover agents. See if they've heard of any of them."

Agent Coulson immediately begins typing into his laptop. "They haven't entered all of the Hydra data into our systems yet. So even if we don't get a hit now, we could still get one later."

Agent Romanoff is sending an email using her phone. "It'll be a while before we hear back from our operatives."

Steve looks at John. "Should I expect a lecture from Sue tonight?"

"Don't worry. Sue actually liked this girl. If anything, she'll be happy you made me see her again. So what's next, fearless leader?"

"Care to fill him in, Agent Barton?"

Clint begins without hesitation. "Next we review any new data and information from the analysis guys, see if we can glean anything useful from it. Then we continue trying to identify Hydra agents out in the world and figuring out which ones we can turn. That's when it gets fun."

xxx

Volstagg visits Thor hoping that they can reconnect. He misses his friend. He misses all his friends. But the God of Thunder is the one who is in Asgard, and it has been much too long since they simply enjoyed each other's company.

After much searching, he finally finds Thor in the last place he thought to look – the library. Yes, the Prince has been known to visit it on occasion, usually searching for information about historic battles and heroic tales and almost always getting thrown out after 15 minutes or so. But today, Thor is sitting quietly at a table and studying a book.

"Well, well, well. As I live and breathe, Thor is getting educated."

The blond god looks up with surprise at having been found.

"So what are ya reading, hmm?"

Thor holds up the book so that Volstagg can see the cover. It is a book on magic, the most basic of spells for beginners.

"Are you sure you're wanting to be reading that?" After he sees the god nod, he asks if he can take a seat.

Instead, Thor gets up and closes the book. Then he leads the way outside. He stops, turns, and looks at his friend expectantly.

Volstagg scratches his head before speaking. "I just…I wanted…" He sighs and starts again. "Thor, I wanted to apologize for the other day. Godrun and I are sorry if we upset you. That wasn't our intention. We both know your brother is important to you. Heck, I even kind of like him. He certainly always made life more interesting." He smiles but gets nothing in return. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that. I'm sorry. We're both sorry. And we hope you'll come and visit again soon."

Thor clasps his friend's shoulder and tries to smile. It comes out as a smiling wince, but it is enough for Volstagg. They hug.

"I've missed you, Thor," the large warrior confesses. "Say, how about we take a couple of rods and go fishing…like we used to?"

Fishing might be just the thing the God of Thunder needs. It is the wrong time of day for it, but it will soon be getting dark. They can wait for the darkness and fish then. Their fishing trips were the one thing Thor and Volstagg would do without the others. Fandral and Sif did not have the patience or desire. Hogun preferred straight meditation and thought the actual catching of fish to be too distracting. Loki would sometimes join them, sitting quietly with a book or a scroll as Volstagg told tales that made Thor laugh heartily, sometimes showing them some new piece of magic the dark-haired god had just learned. Thor misses those days.

The God of Thunder nods gratefully. A large hand clasps his shoulder.

"Good! Good. I'll tell you what. You get the rods while I tell my wife where I'm going. I'll meet you in the kitchen. We can take some meat and beer." He smiles through his shaggy beard and rushes off, his heart just a little lighter.

xxx

Sabertooth stalks his prey through the dark streets for Prague. He loves this part, feeling the power that comes with deciding when and how a man will die. He hasn't decided when it will happen yet. Part of him wants to hold off, knowing that he'll have to go to New Mexico once it is done. Part of him wants to do it now so he can bury his face in Darcy's tits again as soon as possible. God that girl has great tits.

Darcy – He hates her, and he wants her. That dichotomy isn't something he's used to feeling. And maybe hate is too strong a word. She is infuriating as hell, though. She is probably the one person, other than his stupid-ass brother, who isn't scared of him. She is relentless. Even when she was a kid, she was relentless. And, as much as he hates to admit it, she's the one person that he, Sabertooth, is a little scared of. No. That's ridiculous. He isn't afraid of anyone. Well, Magneto can be pretty fucking scary when he wants to be.

That's not important right now. Right now, he is here to assassinate this guy he's following.

Mullah Abdul Gha-something-or-other, Victor forgets, is one of the Quetta Shura, the Taliban leadership council that gives direction to the regional leaders. And though Sabertooth doesn't know exactly when it will happen, he does know it will be messy. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't send him if they need it to be clean.

His target goes into a strip club. Figures. For all their talk of purity and shit, they like watching naked women as much as the next guy. That's why he wasn't surprised by the stack of porn found with Bin Laden.

Victor smiles, his sharp canines easily seen under the city lights. Well at least he'll have something nice to look at. Licking his lips, he follows the man inside. He just hopes there's at least one girl with really big tits.

xxx

Day 4 of 7 – Condition 2

The medicine man is tending to King T'Challa's wounds as Sirota holds his hand when Loki walks into the room. The god is wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a big black star on the front.

Sirota speaks boldly. "What do you want, Trickster?" She is angry that her man has been hurt but is also aroused by the power the god showed on the field.

"I came to make sure the King was all right."

The King eyes him warily. "You've been holding back on me, Trickster. Why the sudden change?"

Loki shrugs. "Thought you might like the challenge."

"I did. I do. I hope you will always be that cunning and forceful. I cannot get better if I do not battle opponents better than me."

"An interesting philosophy."

T'Challa winces as the medicine man puts boiled herbs on his wound. Sirota coos in his ear, her hand gliding up and down his upper arm.

"I can help," Loki offers tentatively. "Heal your wounds."

"No. The pain will remind me of my mistakes." Then he smiles and looks at his woman. "Besides, they will be a good excuse tonight to lie back while Sirota does all the work."

She slaps his arm playfully. "You naughty man," she teases and giggles.

Loki turns away from the scene that is causing a fresh wave of pain to flood his heart.

T'Challa's eyes return to the god in time to see him biting his lip and furrowing his brow. "As we fought, you said Asgard was no longer your home. My first question to you is – Where is your home now?"

Green eyes look upon the beautifully dark skin of the Wakandan ruler with a sadness and a hint of vulnerability that is ever only hinted at but never truly seen until now. "My home is a tiny apartment in Brooklyn, New York, barely big enough for one person. And yet I would rather be there than any other place along the branches of Yggdrasil." His eyes moisten with the saying of their word, the word that is supposed to stop the pain, the word that now only sharpens it. "Forgive me. I've been in a melancholy mood today. Trying to rid myself of it is one of the reasons I came on so strong during our match."

Sirota walks to the god and wraps her arms around him. "Poor Trickster. You must miss her very much."

Slowly his arms rise and wrap around the small woman. He pulls her close and buries his head in her neck. It isn't him. No matter how much he wants it to be, it isn't Steve. The frame is too small, the neck too thin, the smell too feminine. He considers putting his hand on her ass just to see how everyone would react, but he is not in the mood for such jests. Instead, he lets her go and thanks her for her kindness.

"My second question is – Why can you not see her?" He sees the hesitation in the light-skinned face.

"You mean – Why can I not see my love?" Loki knows his clarification has revealed too much when he sees the brown eyes narrow. Once the King agrees with the question's change, the Trickster tells him, "It is not safe for me there. There are people looking for me. They wish to return me to Asgard. I do not wish to go back. Once they are gone, I will be summoned home."

The King is hesitant to ask the last question, but he knows the god is hiding something. He wishes to know what that is. "Question three – Who is your lover?"

"No one you know."

"And yet I would have a name."

"And I would prefer not to give it."

"And yet I would still have a name." He waits for a retort but gets none, only green-eyed defiance. "I am waiting."

Loki takes a breath. "His name is Steve," he says conversationally.

There is silence for a moment.

King T'Challa nods. "Do you think us so primitive that we would not accept someone whose lusts run contrary to our own?"

"Is this the royal 'we' or the community 'we'?" Loki requests.

"The community 'we'," he clarifies.

"I have no doubt that there are those in your community who, like me, enjoy both genders. But I was unsure whether it was an accepted practice among your people. I did not know how you and your council would react." Honestly, Loki had no concerns on that front. He just wants a reason to make 'Steve' the focus of conversation and not that he didn't give Steve's last name. "Also, and more importantly, it amused me to have you think he was a woman," he confesses.

"I see."

"Both genders?" Sirota asks feeling a twinge of hope. "You like women, too?"

Loki gives her his most charmingly innocent smile. "I do, dear Sirota. You are all so charming. How could I resist such temptation?"

She smiles back, her teeth gleaming against the dark lips. Her hand goes to her hip, and she twirls back and forth a bit. "I am glad to hear it."

"Sirota," T'Challa admonishes before giving the god what he hopes is a compassionate expression. His deep voice is comforting as he says, "I am sorry you thought we would judge you harshly for whom you love. As far as I am concerned, our deal still stands, and I see no need to share this information with the council."

The god bows slightly as he thanks the King for his consideration. As he leaves the room, Loki wonders why it is important that the King not know it is Steve Rogers who has his heart. Is it to protect Steve? Is it to keep Steve all to himself? Is it because he does not want to have to give the explanation that will no doubt be asked for? Perhaps it is all three. Perhaps he thinks it is simply none of their business.

xxx

Steve has to admit that the Baxter Building is impressive. The interior is beautiful, lush, like something from his own time. He tells the front desk that he's here to see Sue and John Storm. The clerk, a grey mustached gentleman named Stan, calls up to the penthouse. After he hangs up, he tells Captain Rogers where to find the elevators.

"Thank you," Steve replies and walks to where he was directed. He pushes the Up button and waits while fiddling with the bottle of wine in his hands. After what seems like a long time, there is a ding, and the doors open.

A gorgeous redhead in a sleeveless green gown steps out. Her orange lips rise into a smile as she runs her eyes over him. "Well, hello there."

"Uh, hello," he replies feeling suddenly out of his depth.

She opens up her tiny purse and reaches into it as she says, "I'll be at the Botanical Gardens gala if you're free later. Even if you're not…" She hands him a business card and saunters away.

A stunned Steve walks into the elevator as he looks at the card that reads Dr. Pamela Isley, Botanical Biochemist, Gotham Botanical Gardens. He pushes the button for the penthouse and slips the card into his pocket.

The man out of time doesn't think he'll ever get used to how forward women are nowadays. Maybe he'll give the card to John. And boy howdy does he miss Loki right now.

The elevator ride is slow as it takes him to the top floor. But he finally makes it and walks out of the small box. He turns and sees a huge room with science equipment everywhere, including a large iron chamber in the center. He walks slowly towards it.

"Uncle Steve!" John's voice calls out happily.

Sue walks into view and smiles as she greets him. "Steve."

Captain Rogers hands her the bottle of wine. "Thanks for inviting me to dinner, Sue."

"I thought it was time we got to know each other better…as a family."

Again, Steve looks at the science-centric huge room. "This is, um, really, uh. Wow. And I thought Tony was eccentric."

Sue laughs. "Yeah. Science is basically Reed's whole life."

"And you," Johnny corrects. "Reed is crazy about you."

"I guess," she blushes.

"Reed?" Steve asks.

Sue goes to open the bottle. "Ben is forcing him to watch the basketball game with him at some sports bar."

Steve puts his hands in his pockets and feels the heavy paper. "Oh, John, I've got something for you," he says pulling out Dr. Isley's business card. "Stunning redhead gave it to me downstairs. Figured you might be able to use it since I'm spoken for."

"And if you weren't spoken for?" he asks as he plucks the card out of his uncle's hand.

"She's a little too forward for me." He finds it an odd thing to say considering how forward Loki has always been with him. "Something smells delicious," he calls to Sue.

"It's meatloaf, an old family recipe," she tells him.

"It's really good," Johnny assures him.

They eat first. Steve compliments the meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and asparagus, which really are very good. The conversation stays light. They talk mostly about Sue and John's childhood. It helps the super soldier get some context on a few of the years he missed.

Johnny mentions watching Saturday morning cartoons starring Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Steve's face lights up as he tells them he used to watch those at the movie theater. "They'd show the news and cartoons before the movie. I used to love Bugs Bunny."

Talking about cartoons takes them to the end of their meal. They sit on the couches and get comfortable before Sue asks what she's been wanting to ask all night. "What was your dad like?"

Steve's face falls slightly. "He was hard working…when he could find work. He loved…" The artist swallows, his mind searching for something to give them. He smiles when he finds it. "He was always there when people needed a helping hand, helping them move or fill out paperwork. When the Depression first hit, any leftover food we had we'd give to our neighbors that had lost their jobs. That was before he lost his own job. And before that, Mother was always feeding stray cats and dogs. He'd get so mad and tell her to stop it. But then I'd see him put a saucer of milk on the fire escape. He'd turn to me and wink and say, 'Our little secret.'" He smiles at the memory.

The conversation flows easier then. They talk about Steve's childhood and how everyone would hang out on the stoops during the summer. The neighborhood kids would play baseball. He was small, so he never really got to play. And when he did, they'd stick him in the outfield. Usually he'd sit on the sidelines and draw. But his father would take him to see the Dodgers sometimes. They'd get popcorn and soda and watch the game.

They shy away from the affair and instead keep to summers and Christmases. Steve touches on some of the bad stuff, too. He doesn't want Sue and John to think his father, their great-grandfather, was a saint. He drank too much, liked to gossip, and got angry easily, which is probably where Steve gets his own anger from.

Reed and Ben come in arguing about their night. The scientist obviously did not have a good time. "It was too crowded and noisy," he complains, talking with his hands.

"And that means we couldn't stay till the end?" Ben wonders harshly.

"Reed?" Sue calls. "Steve is still here."

"I was just leaving," the artist says getting up. "Reed. Ben," he says in greeting.

"Hey, Captain Rogers," Ben replies. "Did ya have a nice dinner?"

"I did. Thank you. And please call me Steve."

Reed shifts uncomfortably. "Well, uh, don't feel like you have to leave on our account. We'll get out of your way."

"No, Dr. Richards. It's fine. I should be heading home anyway." He turns to his relatives. "Thank you for everything. It was really nice. Maybe next time Ben, Reed, and Loki can join us."

Johnny raises his hands. "Whoa, now. That would make Ben my date, and that is so not happening."

"You should be so lucky," Ben interjects, making Steve smile.

"No," John continues. "I bring a girl, and Ben can go do something else or bring his own date."

"Well, we can talk about it when Loki gets back," Sue offers. She considers Ben to be family, too, and it would seem wrong to exclude him. She walks her uncle to the elevator and hugs him just before he steps inside.

"How'd it go?" Reed asks as she walks back alone.

"Great. Really great," she says. And it really was.

xxx

King T'Challa lies naked and face-down in his bed. Two warm hands glide over his back and shoulders, massaging out the stiffness that came with fighting the god. Sirota is straddling his back and leaning forward to use her body weight as she kneads his muscles.

"Mmm," he sighs.

"Better?" Sirota asks in her sweet accented voice.

"Getting there."

He turns over slowly, wincing as he does. Then he is looking up at Sirota so dark and beautiful above him.

"It is warm in here," he tells her.

"It is," she agrees. Her hands untie her dress at the back of her neck and at her waist. She lifts the fabric over her head.

T'Challa reaches up and touches her breasts, runs his thumb along the edges of her large nipples. "You are most beautiful, Sirota."

"And you wish me to do all the work. How like a man," she notes as she begins to move her hips up and back.

"Only because you do it so well," he says in his soft, low voice. The friction against his manhood is making it come alive.

Sirota leans down, her lips now a breath away from his. "And what do I get in return?"

T'Challa lifts his head just enough to capture her lips with his own. His head drops back down.

"Well?" she asks.

He smiles as his hands move to her back and glide down to her ass. His fingers dance over the skin between her buttocks. "You get to lay with the King."

Warm, dark hands glide over his muscular chest. Sirota sits up, her hips continuing to move back and forth. The feeling of him hardening is beginning to make her wet. "I want to meet Loki's man," she tells him.

"Is that what you're thinking of now?" he asks unable to hide his surprise.

"I want to meet the man who has so enraptured a god. Don't you? He must be so…very…special," she says as she finally allows him to penetrate her. Her hips continue to move slowly. "Just…like…me." A soft moan escapes her lips.

The King's hands glide up and down her torso, cupping her breasts before returning to her undulating pelvis and slowly climbing back up. His fingers pinch the center of her dark nipples before massaging them with his palms. It has the desired affect, making her wetter around his cock.

"Mmm," she hums. Sweat is beginning to bead on her skin catching the light, making it glow.

His right hand caresses her neck, feeling the coolness of her perspiration against the heat of her skin. His thumb enters her mouth, and she licks and sucks it as she continues to work herself on him.

T'Challa's chest is slick now as her hands continue to roam over his smooth skin. Her breath is accented with tiny squeaks and gasps. Sirota wants to be closer to him, to feel him buried so deep within her that she'll feel it in her stomach. She sits a little straighter, her whole body moving up and back, up and back.

His hands move down to her hips, pulling her towards him, deepening her thrusts. "Oh, Sirota, my beautiful ebony goddess."

"Oh, so I am a goddess now," she says between heavy breaths. "And what is my power, oh Mighty King T'Challa?"

"The power of love and sex and pleasure." His eyes appreciate her lovely smile.

"And do you think my power would work on a real god?"

"Sirota, what are you thinking?" But he does not really need to ask. "I do not think he will accept you. He is in love, remember?" He pulls her hips towards him with more force.

Her breath is harder. "Yes. But he is sad. I could make him feel so much better…just like I do for you." She moans as the friction begins to send tiny waves of pleasure and want through her body.

"And if I forbid it?"

"Do you? Do you forbid it?"

"How would you even…?" He groans the end of his question.

"I'd slip into his bed, slip my hand between his thighs, he'd be mine within five seconds." Her spine arches back. "Oh. Oh my."

"You," he breathes, "You will do no such thing. He is our guest."

"And…OH…shouldn't our guest be given…Yes!...the best?"

T'Challa moans as she moves more quickly. "If you want him, you must win him openly. No slipping…argh…No slipping into his bed." He squeezes her breasts.

Suddenly she slows down as she shifts slightly. "Oh, yes!" she cries just before speeding up again. Sirota moans with each thrust, her pitch rising higher and higher.

The King feels his muscles tensing, knows his release is coming soon as he listens to her moans mingled with the wet sound of his cock moving within her.

"Oh, T'Challa! Oh, my glorious King!" The rest is unintelligible. Her breasts bounce up and down to the quick rhythm her body is producing as though dancing to her own moans.

Her King and lover grunts and groans until, losing himself in the physical pleasure of her, he cries, "I come!"

Sirota quickly lifts herself off of him just before his seed shoots out in glistening ropes, coating her pubic hair and thighs in his semen. She falls forward and collapses onto him with sighing breaths.

He groans in pain as she presses against the wound on his stomach.

"Sorry, love."

"It is all right, my flower. Your skills more than make up for the brief moment of discomfort."

She rolls off of him, a light breeze cooling the sweat from their bodies.

xxx

Steve lies in bed, his thoughts flitting between Loki and the redhead. He can't take it anymore. He gets up and grabs his sketchbook and pencils. He draws the woman first, an impression of her, lips and hair and breasts. It doesn't help. His body is tense with need. He flips back a few pages and looks at the various pictures of Loki that he's made. His fingers trace some of the lines and trigger memories of how the god's skin felt beneath his hands.

The artist swallows and becomes acutely aware of the blood flowing down between his legs. He already sent Loki his message for the night ('Had dinner with John and Sue, and I love you') but gets the urge to send another.

After a moment of hesitation, he taps his left arm three times and calls out the god's name. "I wish you could taste me," he tells the picture of Loki.

He puts the sketchbook and pencils away. He searches for and finds the 'Keep Calm and Kill Zombies' t-shirt that Loki sometimes wears. He brings the red fabric to his noise and breathes in his lover's scent. He had hoped it would make his Kitten feel closer, but it ends up having the opposite effect. The apartment feels empty and oppressive. He closes his eyes and takes another deep whiff of the shirt. After a few moments, the artist takes the shirt back to bed with him.

Steve can't sleep. He tries, but he's too restless. He grabs his sketchbook again and turns on a light. He finds a picture of his Kitten hanging by his wrists, his back exposed and bloody. The super soldier's right hand slips under the covers, under his waistband, and wraps around his cock. And that's when he realizes that his hand is dry.

The hand leaves the darkness of the covers. Steve stops and considers how much he needs this. He does need it. He hates how much he needs it. The lubricant is found and squirted into his right palm.

Left hand holding the sketchpad and right hand wrapped around his cock, he begins with hesitant strokes. He remembers creating Loki's back, and his touch becomes firmer. His mind flashes to the redhead at the elevator, and his rhythm increases.

"No. Loki," he tells himself. "Kitten." That's the one he wants. He wants his Kitten, his Atlantic. Steve wants Loki, his lips, his ass, his magical palms. He pictures the god watching him, a seductive smile on those lips, words of encouragement flowing from the warm mouth. He looks at the drawing in front of him, recalls again how it felt to create it.

It doesn't take long – five minutes at the most – before he's ejaculating into the red t-shirt. The artist feels more relaxed and a bit guilty afterwards. He leaves the sketchbook on the bed as he goes to clean up. When he returns, the super soldier puts everything back in its place. Then he turns out the light and goes to sleep, his hand where Loki's chest would normally be.

xxx

It is just before dawn when a burning sensation flares up on Loki's left arm. He looks at it in the darkness, tries to make out the words.

'I wish you could taste me.'

Lying on his side, Loki presses his fingertips to his mouth and wallows in his solitude.

There is a soft sound. Then he hears the door click and near-silent footsteps coming closer.

The bed shifts as though a weight has been added.

It is far more tempting than Loki would like to admit.

"I truly hope King T'Challa is unaware of your actions," Loki says softly.

"And why is that?" Sirota asks as her hand begins to run up and down his upper arm.

"I would hate to think that he would try to tempt me…even more that he would try to tempt me with you."

"He does not know I am here," she says just before kissing his shoulder.

The warmth of her body makes him miss Steve all the more. He closes his eyes. "Leave, Sirota, before I do something we'll both regret."

"You think you would regret laying with me?" Her hand moves over his chest.

"I think I would regret hurting you. And make no mistake, I will hurt you if you stay. You will either end up eviscerated on the street or slithering through the woods as a serpent. Neither, I think, you would enjoy."

Loki feels her hesitation in the still hand, hears it in her shallow breath.

"Leave," he orders, his voice hollow. When she makes no move, he sharply turns his head to look at her. "Now," he snarls.

She immediately gets up and hurries out of the room. She heads straight back to her lover.

In the silence of his bed, Loki curses Asgard and Thanos and even poor, naïve Sirota. He gets up, transforms into a bird, and flies out the window.

xxx

Thor and Volstagg fell asleep while fishing, as did young Gallen who accompanied his father. They decide to eat the two fish they've caught for breakfast. The Prince of Asgard and the boy create the fire while the rotund warrior cleans and prepares the fish.

The flames are crackling merrily by the time the fish is ready to cook. And when they are cooked and eaten, they are delicious.

Volstagg watches as Thor uses magic to shrink the bits of fish and slide it into his mouth. The blond's face is screwed up in concentration as he does this.

"Does it really hurt?" the warrior asks.

Thor nods.

"It didn't seem to hurt Loki when he had it."

Gallen has heard the story many times and had always wondered what it had looked like. Now he knows.

Sad blue eyes look at his friend. He finds a stick and begins to write on the ground. 'It hurts,' he writes then adds, 'A LOT.' He wipes the words away. 'Loki is strong,' he writes. That gets wiped away before more words are added. 'We were wrong.'

"About what?" Volstagg wonders.

'Everything.' When all he gets is a blank stare, Thor tries again. 'He deserved better.'

"Loki was always an odd creature. He set himself apart from us. Always had."

Thor underlines the words he wrote.

Volstagg sighs. "He's a Jotun. He tried to kill you…twice."

Thor again underlines the words he wrote.

"So what you're saying is that Loki deserved better." A small smile is almost hidden within the lush beard.

'He's happy,' Thor writes.

"Is he happy enough to stay out of trouble?"

The Prince writes a question mark before pausing and following that up with, 'enough'.

Volstagg swallows. "Do you think we should let him go?"

'YES' is the emphatic answer. Thor looks at his friend and nods.

xxx

Day 5 of 7 – Condition 1

Loki spends the entire morning as a bird, gliding over and through the trees of the forest. He wants to be alone. More importantly, he wants to avoid Sirota and the King.

He returns for the midday meal with T'Challa but remains quiet through most of it. Instead, he keeps his focus on CNN. There is a piece on Tony Stark that makes him smile. He actually rather misses the talkative scientist. He wonders what the other Avengers are up to and whether his brother is back with them.

His heart stops a moment when they show a picture of Iron Man with Captain America and Thor. The picture is replaced with one of Tony and Pepper, and Loki can breathe again.

"Loki," the King says, interrupting his thoughts. "A delegation from Latveria will be arriving tomorrow."

The god feels his body tense slightly. "What would you like from me?"

"Well, first, I would like to move our fight to the morning. Second, I would like you to join us when they arrive and give your advice."

"Of course, your Majesty."

King T'Challa cocks his head and studies the god. "Is everything okay, Loki?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" He waits for a moment. "Tell me, did Sirota do all the work you wanted last night?"

"Indeed she did," the deep voice replies with a soft smile.

"In that case, would you like me to heal your wounds now before today's fight?"

"Can I trust you to do it properly?"

Loki gives a very slight, very forced smile. "I've managed to avoid temptation thus far." It is at that moment that he knows King T'Challa did not send Sirota to his room. His face softens slightly. "I promise to do it properly."

The King nods. Loki asks permission to touch him. When it is granted, the god lays his hands on the monarch and heals the wounds he created the day before.

When they walk out onto the field, Sirota can be seen on the sidelines. She is more subdued than usual. Loki smiles at her, a dangerous smile. She reacts by vocalizing her support for the King.

Loki changes into the suit he wore the day before – black pants tucked into boots, green shirt, black and gold gauntlets, and his gloriously horned helmet. He does not bother with a spear.

xxx

Bruce and Logan stand gazing at the giant waterfall. It roars as it flows over and down in streams and sprays, creating rainbows in the late morning light.

"Reminds me o' you," the muscular man says.

The scientist isn't sure he heard correctly. "Me?"

"Looks beautiful, but get too close and it's savage and dangerous."

Bruce is speechless. It isn't the kind of compliment he usually gets. "Not sure how to take that."

"They way I meant it," Logan says as he turns to look at his lover. "You're beautiful and savage and dangerous and the best thing I've experienced in a long, long time."

"You're gonna make me blush."

Logan turns back to the falls. "Think we better let Hulk out to play before we head back tomorrow."

Bruce frowns. "I don't wanna go back."

The Canadian faces the American again. "I don't wanna go back, either."

He shrugs. "I don't have to. I mean, I'm sure Tony won't mind if I took a few more days."

It's Logan's turn to frown. "Feel like I should check on Steve."

"So call 'im."

It's such a simple idea. Logan nods. A phone call should be enough. Then if he feels like Steve sounds really depressed or anything, they can head back as planned. If not, then they can stay for a day or two longer. "You gonna call Tony?"

"Probably should…if only just to ensure he doesn't send a search party."

"He's probably trackin' ya with yer phone now."

Bruce pulls out his phone and eyes it suspiciously. He unlocks the screen and texts his billionaire friend. 'Know where I am?'

After a few minutes, he gets a reply. 'Niagra Falls. Canadian side. How romantic. :P'

The scientist shakes his head and silently curses Tony.

xxx

Day 5 of 7 – Condition 2

Sirota stays glued to King T'Challa's side, leaving only long enough to fetch him water. As she hands him his second cup, he says, "You see how devoted she is to me?"

"I do indeed," Loki replies evenly.

"Does your man treat you so well?"

The god thinks for half a moment. "My man gives me what I need. I have no complaints."

"I am sure the Trickster does not want to speak about his lover," Sirota says. "It will only make him sad. And it might make him angry."

"Is that so, Trickster?" the King asks.

Loki examines his nails before looking at the Wakandan King. "It is a good sadness…the kind of sadness that only comes when one is away from one's heart's desire. If I become angry, it will be because I am feeling used or abused in some way." Green eyes look to Sirota. "And I find it utterly disappointing when someone tries to manipulate me." He focuses again on the King. "In short, I am happy to discuss my lover."

"Tell me about him."

"He is the sun on a cold day, the full moon on a romantic night. He is pleasure and pain and art and love."

The King is unsatisfied. "What does he look like?"

"Oh, horrible. He has one red eye, a sagging lip. His arms are like sticks, and his legs are like tree trunks. His voice is a screech that cuts through all other sounds. And his hair, well, what little he has he combs forward. Ridiculous really."

T'Challa is smiling widely now. "Ah, how the Trickster lies! Are you afraid if you describe him truly that my Sirota will try to take him from you?"

"I wouldn't put it past her," he replies with a pleasant smile and cold eyes.

"Well, I am sorry, Loki, but my first question must be – What does your man look like?"

"Blond hair. Blue eyes. A soldier's physique. Lips that long to be kissed. Eyelashes whose length surpasses all others I have seen. There is a mole on his cheek," he recalls as he touches mirrored the spot on his face. "And another on his neck. The tip of his nose points down just a bit. And his smile is the sweetest most amazing thing I have ever seen." He lets the silence lengthen as he loses himself in memories of his Darling.

King T'Challa nods. "You are most certainly in love. I do not know whether to envy you or pity you."

"Both would be equally appropriate, I think."

"Question two – Where did you meet?"

"Germany. He was there on business. We…encountered each other on the street. I had no idea how important he'd become to me."

"So it was not love at first sight?" Sirota cannot help but ask.

"No, though there were certainly some sparks," he replies with a smile.

The King returns the smile. "Of that I have no doubt." He pauses for a moment. "My last question is of a completely different topic. But with the Latverians arriving tomorrow, I think it appropriate to ask. There are rumors that you have been to Latveria. Question three – Have you been to Latveria?"

"I have been to Latveria…twice."

"Tell me about your visits."

"No," Loki says simply.

"And why ever not?" the King asks as his defenses rise.

"Quite simply because my obligations are done for the day. If you would like to ask me about my visits, you must do so tomorrow." Loki rises with a flourish as he says, "Now, if you will please excuse me, I believe I will freshen up before dinner." The god leaves without another word.

* * *

**A/N: **I think I may have tried to put too much into 1 chapter. But I want to get Steve & Loki together again as soon as possible and so tried to cram two days into one. It's probably going to happen with the next chapter, too, so I will apologize now.

I would like to thank Sat-Isis (ff) whose review reminded me that Bruce Springsteen is The Boss. And since Bruce Banner was the Boss last chapter, well, I couldn't help myself. The Bruce & Logan opening of this chapter came about just so I could make that reference. (Feel free to slay me with words because of it.)

In addition to the DC Easter Egg, I decided to throw in a Stan Lee cameo, too. (Exclesior!)

The reappearance of Loki's t-shirt was from a suggestion by skydancer2000 (ff) who had an image of Steve smelling or wearing Loki's clothes. How could I resist?

Thank you to WhoAtHeart (ff) for helping me settle on Latverians as the visitors whose presence will require Loki's council. (He's provided council during days 2-5. I just didn't document it.)

And all of the Thor stuff has been helped by the wisdom of Twisted67 (ao3) who suggested Volstagg could help Thor turn around people's perceptions of Loki.

And finally: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.


	65. To Complete

**Pairings**: Steve & Loki, Victor & Darcy, T'Challa & Sirota, Natasha & Clint, Hulk & Wolverine (explicit), Logan and Bruce

* * *

Day 6 of 7 – Condition 2

Loki walks down to breakfast and chuckles to himself as he recalls the message Steve sent the night before. 'We'll always have Brooklyn.' It's stupid and sweet and absolutely perfect. As much as the nightly messages have made Loki miss his Captain, the god would not give them up for anything save seeing his lover sooner.

He enters the room and sits at the table across from the King just before a plate of eggs, sausage, and bread is set before him.

"I thought we would do the questions first today," King T'Challa informs his guest.

"By all means. Ask away." He forks some egg into his mouth.

"Tell me about your trips to Latveria." After Loki points out that that is not a question, King T'Challa amends his words. "What brought you to Latveria the two times you visited?"

Loki considers his answer. "A plane brought me the first time. Magic brought me the second."

"That wasn't what I meant."

The god shrugs. He answered the question. He answered the question truthfully. The King really should have no complaints.

"Fine. What purpose took you to Latveria on the two occasions you were there?"

The Trickster verifies that this is the second question of the day before answering. "My second visit was to avenge my first. My first visit, you see, was for the purpose of trapping the Avengers."

"I do not understand. Clarify please."

Loki hesitates before continuing. "Victor von Doom and I found ourselves at odds. He managed to take me prisoner, flying me to Latveria in the hope that the Avengers would rescue me."

The King tries to process all that the god has just told him. "How…? Why…? When…?" And then he makes a mental connection. "I remember Doom accusing Captain America of throwing him out of a building. He was there because of you?"

The Trickster gives a small smile and drinks his tea.

"How was Doom able to take you prisoner? And why would the Avengers rescue you?"

"My brother _is_ one of them," Loki provides as a possible answer.

"Your brother fought you. What made Doom think they would come?"

"Is that your third question?"

"Yes. No. I must consider." Does the King want to know why Loki was taken, how Loki was taken, or how Loki took revenge? He will have one more day of questioning, so perhaps he will still be able to learn all of the answers. Considering that the Latverians are arriving today, he should probably ask the one question that might have the most bearing on those discussions. "Question three – What was your revenge?"

A pleased smile slowly creeps up the Trickster's mouth. "I am so very happy you asked that. I interrupted a meeting he was having with his cabinet. Then I turned them all to sheep and led them to the nearest food kitchen. They were slaughtered, made into lamb stew, and fed to the poorest citizens of Latveria."

King T'Challa frowns. "That is…gruesome."

"I thought it poetic."

"Do the people know?"

"Not that I know of, but I could be wrong."

"Why did you not kill him yourself?"

Loki takes another drink of hot tea. "I had my reasons. For one it would have been over much too quickly. And this way, his people benefited from his demise."

King T'Challa nods. "Remind me never to cross you, Trickster."

"I should hope I wouldn't have to."

xxx

Agent Hill and the Asgardians are traveling to Germany in order to search for Loki.

Although he doesn't say so, Fandral believes this is pointless. If Heimdall cannot see the Trickster, what hope do they have? What little hope there might have been has dwindled to nothing what with the Midgardians rallying around the Trickster as they have.

"Agent Hill," Fandral finally asks, "why are your people so forgiving of Loki? He nearly destroyed one of your largest cities, would have taken over the entire planet if he could. And yet he escaped, and most will not help us capture him."

"Well, I can't speak for everyone but…Have you ever heard that expression 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?"

All the Asgardians shake their heads. Sif asks why anyone would want to keep an enemy closer than a friend.

"To keep an eye on 'em," Maria tries to explain. She sighs at their questioning expressions. "Let me start over, because that really just applies to me. Okay. Captain Rogers is in love or lust or something. I don't know. I don't get it. Whatever. Thor…That's his brother. What are you gonna do? The others…Loki agreed to go undercover for us. We had to jump through some hoops to get him to do that, but he did. We did the hoops thing, then he went undercover," she clarifies. "One of those hoops was granting him immunity for what he did before. In return he got us some good intel. Scratch that. He got us some phenomenal intel, stuff we would probably have never known about until it was too late. Plus, and before that actually, he helped Captain America out, killed some Doombots and started to free him from some rubble." The Agent shrugs again.

"That's it?" Sif asks. "He does some good deeds, and all is forgiven?"

Maria Hill frowns slightly. "Not exactly. What you have to understand is that all of the Avengers were given a second chance of one kind or another. Black Widow and Hawkeye both worked for the enemy before joining us and redeeming themselves. Until the Chitauri invasion, Dr. Banner was considered the most dangerous threat to our planet. Joining the Avengers, fighting the Chitauri was his second chance. Mr. Stark used to develop and sell weapons. Not just guns; heavy artillery, missiles, tanks, things that could easily destroy entire towns. Becoming Iron Man was his second chance…to become a hero and help the planet rather than contributing to its destruction."

"And the hairy man who wouldn't talk?" Fandral asks.

"He's not an Avenger. But from what I understand, he was recruited for some government project – highly classified. They turned him into a killing machine…one of several. He's considered to be amoral, coming down on whatever side suits him assuming he comes down for a side at all. He and Captain Rogers were army buddies. So if Captain Rogers trusts Loki, Logan is more likely to trust him, too."

"And the man that looks like Captain Rogers?" Sif asks. "He seemed to forgive Loki without even really knowing him."

"Johnny Storm. He's young. Probably admires Loki for some inexplicable reason. Certainly admires Captain Rogers. Would probably say that getting his powers was his second chance." The Agent scratches her head. "America was practically founded on the second chance. So they're willing to give him one."

"But he's had more than two chances," Sif refutes. "He's had chance after chance on Asgard."

"Yes, but," Fandral begins. "He was never blatantly cruel or genocidal until he became King."

"Baldur," Hogun offers quietly.

"Baldur?" Hill asks.

Sif tells her about Loki and Thor's other brothers Baldur and Hodur. She tells the Midgardian how, knowing no other item could kill Baldur, the Trickster created an arrow out of mistletoe and fooled Hodur into using it to kill the God of Light. "Loki has always maintained his innocence, but there were witnesses."

"I was a witness," Hogun tells them. "I saw Loki give the arrow to Hodur. I watched him guide Hodur's hands and tell him when to shoot."

"Guide his hands?" Agent Hill asks. That's when she learns that Hodur was blind. "How awful," she offers. "So then what happened?"

Fandral finishes the story, telling her how Loki's older son was made to kill the younger. He can tell by the disgust on her face that she thinks the punishment was too cruel.

"Well, all I can say is that the Avengers had only dealt with him the one time. He's telling them he wants to do good, to be good. And they're willing to give him a chance to prove himself. So far, he hasn't let them down, at least not to my knowledge. And until he does, you're going to have a hell of a time getting them to cooperate."

xxx

Day 6 of 7 – Condition 1

The morning is cool when the god and the King walk out in their battle suits to face each other for the penultimate time. Black Panther is in his usual black accented with the strand of white teeth around his collar. Loki is in the black pants, green shirt, black and gold gauntlets, and golden helmet he has been wearing for the past couple of days. There is no weapon in either man's hands.

Loki strikes quickly at the King's shoulder, makes contact before his next five blows are blocked. Then it is his turn at defense as Black Panther swipes and punches and kicks in retaliation.

The small crowd cheers as their King drives the god back slightly.

"I see your supporters were notified of the time change." The Trickster tries to trip Black Panther, but the local hero deftly avoids the obstacle.

"What can I say? They love me." He completes a back flip then rolls forward. A black-gloved fist comes up and grazes the green-covered chest.

Loki takes a couple of steps to the side, twirls, and drives his fist down onto his opponent's shoulder. He immediately feels the pain of a retaliatory strike against his ribs. "Ah. Nicely done, Sire."

"We are both getting better, I think."

They exchange more blows, coming together then breaking apart over and over again. It is becoming boring, and so Loki decides to inject a little magic. He creates duplicates of himself and is quickly reminded that Black Panther can pick his true self out rather quickly. "How?" the god asks as he blocks a right hook only to be punched in the gut by the left.

"Your images do not give off a scent."

Such a simple explanation. Loki realizes Wolverine would have the same advantage over him. He'll have to remember that should they ever come to blows. Not something that is likely to happen, but it never hurts to be prepared.

The god swiftly conjures up some wind, transforms it into water, and drenches Black Panther with it.

King T'Challa stands there frozen, the small ears on his hood drooping slightly, water dripping from his chin. He tries to shake the water off but is only partially successful. "Water? You use water against me?"

"I have never met a cat who likes to be wet," Loki explains with a self-satisfied smile.

Black Panther tries to shake the water from his right hand.

"Oh, did I get poor kitty's paws wet?" he asks with mock concern.

A growl comes from the black hood before T'Challa attacks with newfound vigor. Water sprays off him with each punch and swipe.

"Hold! Now you're getting me wet!"

"Cannot take your own medicine, Kitten?"

Green eyes dance above the gleeful smile. "Oh, you will pay for that, your Majesty." Loki grabs Black Panther's arm and flips the man so that he lands on his back. "Stay!"

"Cats do not obey orders," T'Challa notes as he gets up. "I thought you of all people knew that."

They continue trading blocks and blows, gibes and insults. When the hour has past, Loki will find it was the quickest fight yet.

xxx

Sabertooth's target is sleeping in late this morning. That suits Victor just fine. He's decided he'll kill this Mullah guy the next time he goes to the strip club. Nice and messy. And the press will eat it up. If you gotta gank a guy, why not do it in a place that will completely discredit and embarrass him? That's half the fun. Plus, the police will think it's a mob hit or something.

If that doesn't happen in the next couple of days, then he'll do it in the guy's hotel room, plant some drugs and porn if there aren't any…maybe.

Creed calls S.H.I.E.L.D. and lets them know it'll be done by Monday at the latest. The agent on the line confirms that he'll be taken straight to New Mexico as soon as he comes in.

"Yeah, I know," Sabertooth tells him and hangs up without another word.

So Darcy by Monday. He's looking forward to it. Yeah, he actually is looking forward to it. And why not? She grew up to be pretty hot, nice and curvy just like he likes 'em.

He remembers the first time he met her. She was a small chubby thing all of 6 or 7 years old. There was a guy in her town he was hired to get rid of. Apparently the man was terrorizing the locals, including little Darcy and her family. Basic mob boss stuff – racketeering, prostitution, protection money, drugs…the usual. Sabertooth never found out why his employer wanted the guy dead. He didn't really care.

Once Sabertooth got rid of the guy, the town practically thought he was a hero. He met Darcy before that happened.

He had just gotten into town and went to the local diner for some food and information. This little girl with big eyes walked up to him, said her name was Darcy, and asked for his name.

"Sabertooth."

"Isn't that a kind of kitty cat? Why do you have a kitty cat name?"

"It's not a kitty cat name." Geez, she had aggravated him from the very beginning. "I am Sabertooth. Big Mean Sabertooth, got it?"

"Big Mean Sabertooth," she repeated. "Big Mean Sabertooth."

"That's right. Now run along to your mommy and daddy and leave Big Mean Sabertooth alone, okay?"

"Big Mean Sabertooth. Big starts with a B," she said proudly. "Mean starts with an M. But you don't seem mean to me." She did not see the glare he was giving her. "And Sabertooth starts with…S," Darcy decided. "B. M. S. Bims," she had said trying to pronounce the letters as a word. Her face suddenly lit up. "Bimsy!"

"Holy shit, kid. Get outa here before I kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me, Bimsy. You're my friend."

"I am not…" Victor decided it wasn't worth finishing the sentence. He looked over the people in the diner. "Hey, whoever owns this little girl better come get her before I shut her up permanent."

"You're funny, Bimsy," she said as her mother came and grabbed her arm.

Victor is surprised at how vividly he remembers that. And all of their encounters have been basically the same. Darcy annoys him. He threatens her. She remains completely unaware and insists they are more than what they are. And he finds a way to get rid of her before he kills her.

But now here he is looking forward to seeing her again. Life is weird.

Victor lies back down on his bed and decides to take a nap. He isn't worried about losing his target. The guy's scent is strong enough that Sabertooth will be able to track him easily.

Amber eyes open and look at the ceiling. Thoughts of Darcy are making him horny. Well, he could find a whore, or he can take care of it himself.

Reluctantly getting up, he digs in his small bag and pulls out the latest issue of Juggs magazine. He always keeps at least one issue in his bag. These assignments can get really boring. He flips open the magazine and lets his eyes linger.

xxx

Day 6 of 7 – Condition 3

The delegation from Latveria arrives about a half hour before midday. Their clothes are much too heavy for the equatorial country, and by the time they meet the King they are already damp with sweat.

Loki is standing to King T'Challa's left when they enter. The royal advisor stands to the King's right. The Latverians are obviously surprised to see a white man in the company of the King. It makes them nervous thought not as nervous as they probably should be.

The head of the delegation walks up to the Wakandan King and bows. His voice has a nasal quality and the accent gives away his eastern European origin. "Greetings, Mighty T'Challa, King of Wakanda. I am Vladimir Drovitch, envoy to President Petrovich of Latveria."

"You and your fellow travelers are welcome, Mr. Drovitch," the King replies in his deep, warm voice. "Rooms have been prepared for you. Ondjin will show you the way so that you may rest and freshen up before we take our meal."

"Many thanks, King T'Challa."

Loki looks down his nose at them as they pass and give the god suspicious glances. "They do not like my presence," he observes once they are gone.

"Good," the King replies. "I refused to sell vibranium to Victor von Doom. He tried to invade my country. He did not succeed. These men will no doubt attempt the same mistake."

"So you've already decided not to deal with them?"

T'Challa takes a moment to consider his words. "I do not know these men. I do not know whether I will sell to them or no. But if I choose not to, I would like them to know I have powerful allies to encourage them to stay away."

"I am pleased that you consider us allies, your Majesty. I would very much like to bring Steve here once all of this unpleasantness has passed."

"I would be very happy to receive him. I know Sirota is very anxious to meet your man."

Loki tenses but says nothing. He gives a small smile and a short nod. He decides to return the subject back to the Latverians. "How would you like me to display my power, your Majesty?"

"However you like. Whatever feels natural. Move things on the dining table. Change your clothes as you do before our fights. Turn water into wine if you so feel like it."

"Water into wine. Why does that sound familiar?"

"It is what the Christian god did."

"Ah, yes. The god's son who was also the god. Steve tried to explain it to me once. Father, son, and spirit all separate but all the same entity. I told him one cannot be one's own father or one's own son."

"And how did he answer?"

"He said that we are all a part of this god of his." Loki can almost hear Steve correcting him. _Not __this__ god, __the__ God._

"So your Steve is a Christian."

"Oh, yes."

"And how does he feel laying with a god?"

A smile kisses Loki's lips. "I do believe he rather enjoys it."

When it is time for the midday meal, Loki performs beautifully. He summons the small bowl of salt to him, uses it, then sends it back. He makes his cup float as the serving man refills it with water. He relishes the looks of fear on the white faces of the visitors. And he can tell that the King is pleased.

"I'm afraid I did not catch your name," Vladimir Drovitch says in his heavily accented English after the first display of power.

The King answers. "This is Loki, a Trickster god of the Norse. Perhaps you have heard of him."

The Latverians exchange a look.

"Ah, did Victor speak of me before his…disappearance?" the god asks innocently.

"He did," one of the other Latverians anwers.

Vladimir forces out a chuckle. "There are some who believe you were responsible for the great leader's disappearance."

"The great leader?" Loki asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Old habits."

"Ah, well, those people would not be wrong." The Trickster lets that hang in the air for a moment. "Luckily for all of you, I currently have no personal grievance with anyone else in Latveria."

"And we have no grievance with you," Vladimir is quick to reply. "Latveria is no longer under his metal thumb. It is a new day for our country. This is why we are here, to forge a new relationship, to hopefully come to mutual terms, and to gain new allies."

"We shall see," King T'Challa says quietly.

After lunch, the Latverians sit with the King, the Wakandan council, and Loki to discuss a treaty. The god gets to see first hand the difference of opinion among the King's council. One speaks to grant the Latverian's request with only minor changes. Another speaks to send the Latverians away with nothing. The King sits silently and allows the council to make the arguments for him. Loki also sits quietly and studies the people around him.

Mr. Drovitch doesn't quite know whom to address. At first he only addresses the King. Then slowly he shifts until he addresses only members of the council.

Finally, when it is almost time to break for dinner, Loki speaks up quietly. "If I may…"

Some in the room quiet immediately, but Mr. Drovitch is passionately defending Latvian defense systems to one of the Wakandan councilwomen.

"What is it Loki?" The King's voice, though quiet, still carries enough weight to stop all conversation.

"I was simply wondering what assurances the Latverians could give you that their government is now stable and their defenses secure? I'm sure you would not want the vibranium falling into the wrong hands."

King T'Challa looks at Mr. Drovitch expectantly.

Vladimir Drovitch launches into a prepared speech with many words and very little substance. He goes on for several minutes. And when he ends, Loki looks him squarely in the eyes and says, "So none." As the Latverian sputters, the god turns to the King. "The Latverian people, from what I saw, were quite lovely. But they are sheep," he says without a trace of mockery. "They will follow whichever strong leader is in power. There may be a handful willing to die for their beliefs, to stand up to power, but most will not."

"So it is your advice that we not provide Latveria with vibranium."

"It is my advice that you determine how much you care about how the vibranium is used. Once you sell it to Latveria or the United States or to any other country or company or person, it is no longer yours to say how it should be used. It is there's. Any assurances they give cannot and should not be trusted. But aside from that, and perhaps more importantly, are the two other factors in this equation."

"What other factors?" one of the Latverian visitors asks.

"Environment and economics. Things I'm sure King T'Challa is already considering."

"I am indeed," the King replies. "Though I thank you for reminding the others." He turns to the Latverians. "One of my duties as King is to ensure the well being of my people and the land on which they live. That is my main concern. We will not be selling you all that you ask. Indeed, in the end we will sell you less then a quarter of what you ask…i_f_ we agree to sell you anything. I am telling you this now so that you do not get false hope. But let us eat. Afterwards, I will consult with the council and with Loki. You can consult among yourselves. Tomorrow, we will make further progress."

And with that, the meeting is adjourned.

xxx

Captain America and Black Widow are on a plane headed to Zurich, Switzerland. They are meeting an undercover agent whose codename is Zatanna.

Zatanna's cover is as a stage magician. This lets her travel freely and communicate with the other agents working as Hydra personnel. For some reason, she's very popular with both Hydra agents and the young, hip crowd in Europe.

"Think she'll be any help?" Captain Rogers asks. "I mean, the operation is in America, not Europe."

"Hydra still has lots of ties to Europe. Plus Zatanna sometimes hears things that are valuable. You'd be surprised how many backstage Romeos she gets."

Steve looks at the picture of the gorgeous brunette in the very form-fitting costume that accentuates her ample breasts. "No, I don't think I'd be surprised one little bit."

"Why, Captain, did you just indicate that you find her attractive? Should Loki be worried?"

"No," he says quickly, his eyes wide like a child caught doing something he's not supposed to.

Natasha leans in. "I was kidding. It is okay to look, Captain. Even Loki said that at our little poker party. Remember?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I know you miss him."

"Hey, what do you think I should say to him?" After she asks what he's talking about, he reminders her how he's been sending Loki messages every night and what some of them have been.

"Tell him Natasha can't wait to play poker again." She can tell he isn't crazy about the idea. "Or tell him you're on your way to Europe and that you miss him. Or tell him the bed feels empty or the roof seems lonely."

His head lifts up. "That's how I should call him back. I should tell him to meet me on the roof." He smiles at the prospect, the image of waiting for Loki on the roof, the god appearing, and their first embrace playing out in his head.

"Earth to Steve," Tasha calls.

"Huh? Oh. Right, tonight. You said something about the bed?"

"Feeling empty."

"Right." He thinks for a moment and remembers. Steve pulls up his sleeve and taps three times. "Loki. Even without you My arms fold about you. You know, darling, why. So in love with you am I."

"That's nice."

"It's from a Cole Porter song. I sang it to Loki once."

"You sing to him?"

He nods.

"I'm kinda jealous. No one has sang to me in decades."

"You should sing to Clint. Maybe he'll sing to you, too."

Tasha shakes her head. "We don't have that kind of relationship."

He looks at the woman who presents such a tough exterior. Steve has a theory that like Loki her outside hides a tender and loving heart. "You deserve better, Tasha. You deserve someone who will love you and only you."

"He does love me, Cap. It's just a different kind of love."

"What kind is that?" He really wants to understand.

"The kind that doesn't devour you. The kind that's…convenient, friendly. The kind that accepts whatever you're given."

"And you don't mind that he goes out with other women?"

"No. Truth is I've seen him more in this past year than in the prior five put together. We're usually on separate missions, and sometimes things happen on missions that, well, that we can't judge each other for."

"Sounds lonely."

Tasha plays with her gauntlets. "I loved someone once, the way you love Loki."

"What happened?"

"I had to leave him behind. I was ready to change sides. He wasn't. Then Clint came into my life. Like I said, sometimes things happen on missions. Thankfully, I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry, Tasha." He really is. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

Steve knows better than to press the issue. Instead he suggests they get some sleep.

xxx

Day 7 of 7 – Condition 2

King T'Challa is the only one at the table in the room Loki is escorted into for breakfast. It is the room the King usually gets his midday meal in, and the television is once again showing CNN.

"No Latverians?" the god asks as he takes a seat and is served an omelet and fruit.

The King turns off the television. "It is the last day of our agreement. Your new weapon is ready as soon as you fulfill the conditions. And I wished for our last set of questions to be private."

"Should I be nervous?"

The King chuckles. "I don't know. Should you be?"

"And what does King T'Challa wish to know today?"

"There are still many things I wish to know…about Latveria, Asgard, Brooklyn. It is hard for me to decide."

Loki suggests that the King ask one question for each. It is a good idea, but the King still doesn't know what each question should be.

He sighs and decides to ask about Latveria first. "Question one – Why did Victor von Doom think the Avengers would rescue you from Latveria?"

"An excellent question, your Majesty. I met him on Hydra's island. Do you know of Hydra? Good. Well, though the leader of Hydra trusted me, Victor did not. I think he was looking for reasons not to. Then he found footage from a time when he tried to take over part of New York with his Doombots. It showed me destroying several of them and then removing some rather large chunks of rubble off of one of the Avengers. He assumed this meant I was working for them and, even if I was not, that they would try to rescue me out of some sense of honor or something."

"But you were not working for the Avengers."

"Oh, no, actually I was. Trickster, remember? I have been known to switch sides on a few occasions."

The King chuckles in amazement. "How on earth did you end up working for the Avengers?"

Loki just smiles and takes another bite of his omelet.

"Fine. Now I may have to reconsider my second question." He eats some more as he considers what he should ask next. Does he want to know about Asgard or about the Avengers? "Question two – How did working for the Avengers come about?"

The god explains that the Avengers discovered that there was a rather large threat to the United States from Hydra, but they didn't know what it was or when it might happen. And they had no one who could get them that information quickly. "And so they made a deal with me. Instead of a weapon, they offered to keep my location a secret from Asgard and to grant me immunity for my past misdeeds…among other things." He recalls the wonderful hour he spent alone with Steve in the interrogation room and a smile plays across his lips.

"They must have been desperate indeed to deal with you."

"They were. And I gave them everything they wanted. It was a good deal all around."

"It is too bad Doom found the footage of you helping…which Avenger did you say?"

"I did not." Loki does not blame the King for trying.

The King wonders aloud why Loki would help any Avenger. Loki asks if that is the King's third question. T'Challa waves the question away with his hand as he thinks.

Something suddenly strikes him as interesting. "One of the Avengers is from Brooklyn, as I recall. The super soldier – Captain America. I remember reading about him. A scrawny man from the past."

"He was -" Loki stops himself from defending the Captain. Instead he makes himself say, "He was."

Black Panther catches the correction. "Yes, a scrawny man who wished to go to war."

"To defend his country, something I believe you can relate to."

"His name…" T'Challa pretends to search his memory, not quite believing what his mind is telling him. "What is his name again?"

"Captain Steve Rogers," Loki says evenly, knowing the King has finally pieced it together.

"Captain Steve Rogers. Could it be? Is Captain America your man?" the King asks in disbelief.

"Is that your third question?"

"Yes. Yes. It is my third question."

"A waste since you already know the answer." He pauses. "Yes, Captain Steve Rogers is my lover. Do you think less of him now knowing this?"

"No, though I find it odd that the two of you should be together."

"You aren't the only one, your Majesty. And I would appreciate it if you did not tell Sirota or anyone else just yet. It is not common knowledge among the world."

"I will do as you ask out of respect for his privacy and yours." King T'Challa shakes his head and smiles. "Captain America. I must admit I am amazed."

"So am I, your Majesty. Every time I look at him, I am amazed."

xxx

Steve is singing in the shower when Tasha returns from getting the tickets to Zatanna's show. She sits on the bed and listens, the early afternoon light pouring in through the window.

"…lark somewhere begin to sing about it. There's no love song finer, but how strange the change From major to minor, Ev'ry time we say goodbye."

The red-head smiles even though the voice sounds just a bit sad. Before she can tell him she's back, his voice floats through the door again, starting the same song from the beginning.

"Ev'ry time we say goodbye, I die a little, Ev'ry time we say goodbye, I wonder why a little, Why the Gods above me, who must be in the know, Think so little of me, they allow you to go." The last words get softer, more hesitant. Tasha can barely make them out.

"Steve? I'm back," Tasha calls out.

The water turns off. "I'll be right out," his voice tells her. A few minutes later, his hair wet, his body covered by jeans and a grey t-shirt that says ARMY across the chest, Steve opens the door to the bathroom. "Hey," he says as he comes out and spots her sitting on the bed.

"Hey. Feel better?"

Steve shrugs in response. "Did you get the tickets?"

"Yep. You know, Loki's gonna be mad he missed your little concert."

"You heard that?" He looks surprised and embarrassed. "Sorry. I…"

"It was nice. But now I'm really wishing that Clint would sing to me. But that's never going to happen. Maybe I should ask Tony."

A smile appears on the super soldier's face. "I bet Tony would jump at the chance. Not sure you'd like what he'd sing, though."

"Ugh. Good point. Maybe Logan will sing to me," she says with a crooked smile and leans back on her arms.

"I don't think so. I'll sing to you...whenever you want."

"Really?"

"Really." He looks at her and begins snapping his fingers to create the quick rhythm. Then he sings, "Let's take a boat to Bermuda. Let's take a plane to St. Paul. Let's take a kayak to Quincy or Nyack. Let's get away from it all."

Tasha laughs and thanks him. Then she gets up from the bed and gives him a hug.

Steve is frozen by the initial shock of Tasha's display of affection. It is completely unlike her. Then his arms come up, and he hugs her back. Feeling suddenly overcome with emotion, he buries his head in her neck and holds her tighter.

"You're a good man, Steve Rogers."

They pull away from each other, the artist wiping his eyes as he turns and heads back into the bathroom. "Thanks," he says simply. "We have to dress up for this thing, right?"

"Yes, Sir. I know how much you love that." She checks the time. "We should have just enough time to get you a tux and me a dress."

"And now I'm missing Loki even more. If he were here, he could just change our clothes for us."

"Sorry, Cap. You're boyfriend 's not here. We'll have to find clothes the old fashioned way."

"Not sure what's worse, shopping for a penguin suit or having to wear one." He sticks his head out and looks at her. "Well at least I'll have a stunning red-head on my arm. Bet every man there will be jealous."

They exchange a smile of friendship and understanding then go back to discussing the mission.

xxx

Day 7 of 7 – Condition 1

Loki is quietly humming the song that appeared on his arm last night as he waits for King T'Challa to appear. It isn't exactly pre-battle music, but it brings him comfort and reminds him of his Darling.

The Latverians are among the spectators. King T'Challa insisted that they be given a place of honor to watch the match and what will follow afterwards. It is important that they see how close he and the Trickster have become.

Black Panther walks out proud and regal. He walks to Loki and offers his hand. The god takes it, and they give each other a firm handshake. "I hope you will consider continuing our daily matches even though our agreement will be concluded, at least until your man summons you home again."

"It would be my honor, your Majesty. Though I hope you will forgive my hope that we will not have many."

"There is nothing to forgive, my friend."

Black Panther puts on his hood with the small ears that somehow manages to look fierce and dangerous on the King's head. They walk to the middle of the pitch and bow to each other.

"Let us show them how dangerous we are," Black Panther instructs.

Loki is happy to follow the King's orders. He puts his magic on display, creating duplicates even though he knows his opponent will not be deceived. He disappears and reappears on several occasions. But that is all for show, sprinkled in here and there between the real battles of skill.

At first the Latverians sit in stunned silence. But after 15 minutes, they begin to talk to each other in their native language, getting more and more agitated as the men's skill becomes undeniable. By the time the hour is complete, they are once again sitting in stunned silence.

King T'Challa and Loki are brought cups of water, which they drink with relish. Then the King removes the hood completely and motions for the vibranium staff to be brought forth.

Sirota walks with her hands out, palms up, the weapon lying across them. She presents the weapon to her King. He takes it and presents it to Loki.

The staff is utterly beautiful. It looks like buffed silver with golden inlay. There are leaves and tree limbs etched up and down the shaft looking as though they had been carved with the greatest care. The top curves outward in three directions then up and back slightly, the tips almost touching. Each curve resembles the horns of his helmet. And in the center of those three is a vibranium nugget.

The Trickster takes the weapon and tests its balance. He twirls it in his hands, admires it up close, then makes a few practice moves to see how it handles.

"A true work of art," Loki says. "The dark elves of Svartalheim would be hard pressed to make anything as fine." He is lying of course, but it does not matter. This was made especially for him, and he would not give it up for 10 Mjolnirs.

"I am glad you are pleased."

A glint comes into the green eyes as he infuses it with his magic. The vibranium nugget glows bright green for a moment before dulling into an ember. The god uses magic to shorten the weapon then lengthen it. He twirls it over his head before bringing it down swiftly and shooting a pulse of magic at the ground. The impact leaves a small hole.

"Most satisfactory," he says almost to himself. Then in a much louder voice he asks where the smiths who made his weapon are. The two men shuffle forward uneasily, unsure what is to come. But the god only smiles and says, "I commend you for your work. This is a most beautiful weapon. I could not ask for finer. Well done. Well done to you both."

As the smiths bow, Loki asks for the staff's name. They do not understand, and the god explains that in Asgard all of the best weapons have names and gives Thor's hammer Mjolnir as an example. King T'Challa tells Loki that he, as the owner, should name the weapon. The Trickster runs his eyes and hands over the metal again and tries to think of a fitting name.

"If I may, your Majesty…I would like to call this weapon Panteren in tribute to your beautiful country and its most sacred animal."

"We are humbled by your choice," King T'Challa replies.

Loki examines the weapon again, runs his hand along it, and smiles. He cannot wait to show Panteren to Steve.

xxx

Hulk and Wolverine have been running through the woods of Canada enjoying the day and their freedom. They stop periodically to get some water or wrestle a little or both. Sometimes, especially after the wrestling, Wolverine needs time to heal, and they sit in silence or talk just a little.

It is during one of those breaks that Hulk mentions Banner taking Wolverine in bed. Logan tries to explain that it was because of a bet, that normally…usually…all other times he is the one who takes Banner.

"Banner didn't want to share," Hulk notes.

"As I recall, Banner shared plenty. I saw you in his eyes."

Hulk tilts his head and looks at the short man resting against a tree. "You like to see Hulk in Banner's eyes."

"I do. Let's me know he's enjoyin' it." Wolverine gets up and stretches. A gust of wind blows past, and he relishes the feel of the breeze against his skin.

"Banner thinks you go away soon."

Logan looks at the huge green creature that shares more than just a passing resemblance to Bruce. "I probably should be moving on."

"No. Wolverine stay."

"Hulk," he begins but doesn't know what to say. "Let's talk about this later, okay?" The wind changes direction, and he catches an all too familiar scent. He sniffs the air to make sure he's right. "Damn. Be right back," he says without looking at the green creature and takes off at a run.

Hulk follows closely behind. His sense of smell is nowhere as good as the Canadian's, and he has no idea where they are going. He only knows he wants to stay with this hairy man.

Suddenly Wolverine stops and looks at the flurry of activity some distance in front of them. There is a large clearing with heavy equipment and an unpleasant smell that even comes to Hulk's nose.

"Fracking," Logan growls. He has half a mind to go down there and destroy all of their equipment. And if he were alone and dressed he would do just that. But he's naked and with Hulk. Just one of those would be deterrent enough. But both? No thank you. Maybe he'll come back later when Bruce is asleep. Right now this is Hulk's time. He turns back to the large green man. "Let's get outta here." He immediately heads back the way they came.

Hulk is trying to speak to Banner. He knows fracking is something the scientist would know about. Hulk can tell it's bad from the way Wolverine said it, but he'd like to know why. Banner however can only be felt in the background like a buzzing fly. Hulk gives up trying and follows the strong man away from the clearing.

"Wolverine dislike fracking," Hulk observes.

"That's right. Seems a waste of nature, if ya ask me." He continues forward, putting as much distance as he can between them and the desecration of the land. "That ain't why we're here. You wanna run around some more?"

"No. Hulk want sex."

A huff of laughter escapes Logan. He stops and turns to look at his companion. "You sure ain't one for subtlety, are you, Bub. Good." He steps closer to the huge man. "Wolverine wants sex, too. So tell me, Hulk, what kinda sex you want?"

The green eyes look confused. "Usual kind."

"Okay, big guy. But I ain't takin' you unprepared."

"Banner?"

"Banner."

"I come back?"

"Damn straight, Bub."

Hulk considers it then offers a possible solution. "I prepare you."

"Hulk, Sweetheart, your pinky would probably rip me open. I'd rather not deal with that kinda pain, at least not till I'm good and ready."

The green creature nods and relinquishes control.

Bruce leans against a tree as he tries to get his bearings. He feels Logan's hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, Brucey?"

"Yeah," he breathes feeling tired.

"Hulk wants sex."

Brown eyes look to the Canadian. "Seriously?" After Logan nods, Bruce asks, "So why am I here instead of him?"

"Told 'im I need preparation." He presses his forehead against the scientist's. "So whatta ya say, Sweetheart? You wanna prepare me?"

"Not exactly in the mood, Logan."

The Canadian drops his head to the scientist's neck and breathes in the scent of sweat and earth and grass. He whispers in the man's ear, "Maybe I can help with that." Tongue and lips tease the earlobe.

"Logan," he breathes. Bruce is tired and grumpy, and he knows Hulk is going to want out again as soon as possible. The scientist doesn't want to share Logan anymore, not when they have so little time. But then his left hand is gently placed on the hard back, and his right is moved to the mutant's ass.

Wolverine takes a big whiff of Bruce again. "Gettin' there?" he asks.

"Maybe. You might have to keep sniffing me."

Bruce can feel the smile forming on Logan's lips. "I think I can manage that," the Canadian replies before gently biting his lover's neck and inhaling quickly. The breath comes out as a soft growl. He pushes Bruce against the tree and grinds into him.

"Ow," the American complains. At least his back is complaining. His front, on the other hand, is very happy with the situation.

Logan pulls away, his hand wrapped around Bruce's wrist, and lies down in the grass. He guides the much younger man on top of him and immediately takes the luscious bottom lip into his mouth. He feels the body above him tense and try to pull away. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No."

"Liar. Tell me."

"I don't want you to go."

"I ain't goin' anywhere. I'm stayin' right here, just you 'n' me."

"I mean later, after you take me back to New York."

Logan's blue eyes look into the dark chocolate ones of the man in his arms. "There's still the poker game and the trip with Steve and Kitten."

"But after that…"

Logan shakes his head. "Then come with me."

A look of confusion and concern crosses the scientist's eyes. "Where?"

"Wherever ya want."

"For how long?"

"However long you want." Logan can tell Bruce is seriously considering it. "I was gonna head to a place in upstate New York, check up on some folks I know. We'll get you yer own bike, and you can come with me. How's that sound?"

Bruce doesn't answer. He's trying to figure out what this means, if this is possible.

"Then I was thinkin' a' headin' down to New Orleans, seein' if this thief I know is still hangin' out there."

"Thief?"

"Comes in handy sometimes."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"You kiddin'? Havin' you handy to sniff? I'd love it." Logan lifts his head and nips at Bruce's bottom lip before giving it a gentle kiss. "Now about the sex…Hulk is going to be massively disappointed if you don't prep me, and I ain't gonna be the one explainin' why ya didn't."

There's no more talk after that, only kisses and touches gentle and rough. Bruce sticks his fingers in Logan's mouth before starting to prepare him. A tiny grunt escapes Logan's throat every time a finger is added. Then he kisses Bruce more passionately than before. Their breathing becomes deeper, more rhythmic, interrupted only by the periodic sniff that Wolverine takes of the American.

"Hulk. Hulk wants to come out now," Bruce says as the faintest ring of green appears around his irises.

"Am I good and stretched?"

"I think so."

"You okay lettin' go again?"

The scientist gives a little nod. He pulls out his fingers from Logan's ass. The Canadian rolls over and gets on his hands and knees.

"Do it," Wolverine insists.

Banner grunts and growls as his body begins to transform.

A roar lets Logan know that Hulk is back. Then he feels two massive hands on his hips before he's penetrated. It's the Canadian's turn to yell as pain shoots through his body. The pain quickly mixes with pleasure as Hulk's cock rubs against his prostate with every thrust.

"Wolverine feel good," the green guy says.

"You gonna let Banner feel some o' that?" Logan grunts.

"Banner feels it."

It is an odd sensation for Bruce to feel what Hulk is feeling without actually being in control. It's almost like a dream or maybe what Clint felt like under Loki's spell. Regardless, he is getting all of the benefits of fucking Logan. But it's over too quickly. Hulk isn't exactly big on restraint. The Other Guy just wants the release and drives towards it relentlessly.

Hulk roars again as his body shudders and fills Wolverine with ejaculate. He pulls out with a sigh and, satisfied, lets Bruce take complete control again.

"He's not exactly selfless," Bruce notes as he watches Logan pant, the mutant's erection still large and wanting.

"I was so fucking close," he breathes.

The American gives the muscular back a couple of light rubs before guiding his lover to lie on the grass. "Lucky for you, I'm a bit more giving." He moves down and begins to lick Logan's tip and shaft. The licks are short and firm, almost teasing. Then he plants his mouth against the side of the cock and sucks, causing a hiss to come from the Canadian before the body begins to buck.

Bruce takes Logan into his mouth and works his tongue against the shaft.

"That's it, Brucey. Keep doin' that."

The scientist cups the Canadian's testicles in his hand and begins to fondle them. He feels two taps on his head. He moves away just as Logan pulls him up for a kiss. Lips still on the mutant's, Bruce grabs the engorged cock and strokes it. His lover bucks into his hand again and again until semen streams from the muscular body with a growl.

"Better?" Bruce asks.

Logan turns his blue eyes to the scientist. He nods, too spent to do anything else just yet. He sits up and pulls Banner into a deep kiss that conveys gratitude and passion. He lets Bruce go. "Yeah, you're comin' with me." He smiles. "You're gonna like Hank. Just remember I'm the one yer with, got it?"

"Easy enough," Bruce says, his heart beating just a little faster.

"Good. Pretty sure Hank just likes ladies, but ya never know. I mean, I woulda said the exact same thing about Steve 'fore meeting Loki."

"You never know," the scientist agrees and smiles.

xxx

As soon as Captain America and Black Widow get back to the hotel room, the super soldier begins taking off the tuxedo. "You want the bathroom first?" he asks.

"You take it."

He goes in without another word.

Black Widow takes the bed closest to the window. It's habit. She likes being close to a potential exit should anyone try to ambush them. She grabs her pajamas and fresh underwear from her bag and sets them on the bed before getting her laptop to make an initial report.

Steve steps out of the bathroom in blue pajama bottoms with small Captain America shields on them (a gift from Loki) just as Black Widow reaches S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Hey, Clint. We just got back."

"How did it go?" Clint's voice asks from New York.

"Okay. Zatanna says 'hi'. She didn't have much for us. She did say Loki is still the talk of Hydra. Between his pranks, of which there were apparently many, and the way he left, he's all most people want to talk about. In fact, he's so popular that some of the younger agents have created online fan pages about him." Her eyes glance at Steve who sits beside her. She's a little surprised to see him shirtless but considers it a sign of his comfort with her.

"Loki has fangirls? Go figure," Clint says. "Hey, Cap."

"Hey, Clint." He yawns. Although it is earlier in the States, the plane ride and the shopping and the night out has him feeling very tired.

"What else did she say?"

"Not much," Black Widow replies. "There are some members who will be flying to Philadelphia in a couple of months."

Steve adds, "That corresponds with the new timeline in the files Loki got for us. We figure they're sending in re-enforcements to help the operation."

"Okay. Anything else?"

Natasha shakes her head. "Nothing worth mentioning now. We'll put everything in our report."

"She gave us a name," Captain Rogers adds. "Someone new who might be helping them – Ra's al Ghul."

"Ecoterrorist," Black Widow adds. "Thinks decreasing the world's population by over half will solve all of our problems."

The Captain explains that Zatanna has been hearing the name more and more these past few weeks.

"Okay, we'll have someone check it out," Hawkeye tells them.

They sign off. Black Widow puts the laptop away and heads to the bathroom. Steve gets into his bed and turns on the television to the news. He hears the shower turn on just as his eyes start getting heavy.

Blue eyes fly open as he realizes he hasn't sent Loki a message for the night. He looks at his arm and thinks. He taps three times and says the god's name. "Sharing a room with Tasha. Wish you were here." Part of him hopes that it makes Loki very upset he isn't with them.

xxx

Sabertooth once again follows his target through the streets of Prague. And once again, the terrorist heads into the strip club.

Sharp canines shine in the moonlight as the assassin smiles. He stretches the muscles in his hands before following the man inside.

Less than 10 minutes later, Victor Creed walks out of the strip club dripping blood from his nails. He is followed by the sound of screams and gunfire but ignores them completely.

He takes a right into an alley as soon as he begins to hear sirens. Then he makes his way back to his hotel room where he washes the blood from his body and drifts into a peaceful sleep.

xxx

It is an hour before dawn on the American west coast when blue humanoid creatures rise out of the sea and the ocean. They arise in New York, London, Mumbai, and Tokyo.

They come silently out of the water looking like drowned men and women whose ocean graves were so cold it turned them the color of the icy depths. There is only one man who does not have this coloring, one man who does not need an apparatus to breath in the air, one man whose vision has led his subjects here.

He steps out of New York Harbor and looks around, half expecting someone to stop him immediately. No one does. He is almost disappointed.

King Namor looks out at the awakening city and says quite calmly, "Attack."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, my. This was a rather long chapter. I hope you didn't mind. There was a lot I wanted to get in. Then Steve really wanted to sing, and I was powerless to stop him. The 2 songs he sang were "Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye" by Cole Porter and "Let's Get Away from It All" by Matt Davis and Tom Adair. The lyrics he sent to Loki are from "So In Love" by Cole Porter. He sang it to Loki in chapter 50.

One of the DC Easter Eggs was requested by KenrexKeybladeMaster (ff). The other was just because I think Zatanna is awesome.

skydancer2000 (ff) thought the Asgardians would wonder why Loki let the Avengers in so close and why the humans see things in Loki that they can't. The scene with Agent Hill and the warriors was to explore that a bit. skydancer2000 also suggested the Loki internet fan sites. And now the Trickster has fangirls both in and out of Hydra.

Poor King T'Challa got wet because of a suggestion by Twisted67 (ao3). I thought it was a great suggestion, and their banter afterwards made me very happy. Plus the image of a wet Black Panther just brings a smile to my face. Thanks!

And though WhoAtHeart (ff) suggested the Latverians would be good to use in order to close the circle on what happened to the country after Loki had Doom killed, I purposely left it open. Sorry. Things aren't really settled there yet, and I thought it would be more interesting if we were as uncertain about it as T'Challa. Who knows, Latveria may come up again.

Since today is the 4th of July, Loki and I would like to wish Steve Rogers a happy birthday.

Hope you all are having a great summer. Please let me know if you have any questions or comments or suggestions etc. Thank you for reading! Until next time…


	66. To Fight

**Pairings**: Thor & Kelda (explicit), Steve & Loki, Logan & Bruce

* * *

Kelda balances the tray of tea, eggs, and fruit on one hand and knocks on Prince Thor's door with the other. There is no response. She doesn't expect one, not while his lips are still sewn together. She waits a moment before opening the door and stepping into the room.

The golden Prince is sprawled out on the bed, a strip of cream sheet covering his belly button and waist but very little else. His broad chest, strong legs, and impressive cock are on full display. One arm covers his eyes while the other lies away from his body as though inviting all to marvel at him.

Who can blame Kelda for taking a moment to appreciate the view? It still amazes her that he is the one who took her maidenhead. He has not slept with her again, but she was sore for several days afterwards and stayed away from him as best she could, unsure whether he would understand that she was not yet ready for him again.

She walks as quietly as possible to the nightstand and places the tray down. She pours him a cup of tea knowing it might get cold before he wakes. But it is her duty, and she does it.

Kelda turns to go and finds that the arm has moved and two ice blue eyes are now looking at her. She curtsies. Then she turns back to the tray, puts a straw in the tea, and offers the cup to the Prince.

Thor, now sitting up in bed and adjusting the sheet to cover up his manhood, waves away the tea. He tries to yawn, covering his mouth with one of his hands. His eyes close from the pain of his mouth trying to open.

"Is there anything I can do, My Prince?" Kelda asks sincerely in a hushed voice.

He looks at her and shakes his head. He takes her hand and presses it gently against the tip of his nose before placing it over his heart. Then he lets her go and runs his hands through his hair.

"I have heard what the warrior Volstagg has been saying about Prince Loki. Everyone knows the words are mostly from you." She sees the expectation in his eyes. "I think you are very kind to him, My Prince." There is disappointment in them now. "And I think you are right; it has been very dull around here without him. I miss his jests. And it is true he has done much for the kingdom."

Thor smiles at her and nods. He is getting better at smiling.

"I remember when Prince Loki's mouth was sown. It did not seem to hurt him but to make him stronger somehow. I thought perhaps he could no longer feel pain, but I saw him one day beating his fist against the wall. His head was resting against the stone, and his eyes were closed tight. If his other hand had not held his mouth I would have thought it a simple tantrum. But his face…his face held so much pain."

Thor nods more emphatically. He reaches his hand out to her. Kelda steps closer and allows him to caress her cheek. His hand is warm and welcoming just as he is.

"I was a child and ran away out of fear. I wish I had done something to help him." She has often thought of that day and wondered if the dark Prince would have accepted her kindness. At the time, she was convinced he would not. But Thor is different. And she is older now. She can comfort him as a woman. She wants to comfort him. "Has it been difficult for you, My Prince?" she asks.

He nods slowly.

"Would you let me ease your pain again?" She unfastens her dress with nervous hands and lets it drop to the ground. Kelda sits on the bed and looks into his eyes. "Whatever you ask, I will do. Please, just let me comfort you, My Prince. I did not comfort your brother, and I regret that. Please let me make it up by comforting you."

Thor knows he should say no, and he slowly shakes his head at her.

Kelda's light brown eyes look to the floor as an emptiness fills her stomach. "I did not please you last time. I am sorry, My Prince."

The God of Thunder places two fingers under her chin and gently moves it until her eyes look into his. He takes her hand and places it above his heart. Then he cups her soft cheek in his hand.

She looks so willing and desirous to help him.

He leans forward and presses his forehead against hers. After a moment, he pulls back, his eyes trying to convey the question he cannot ask through sewn lips. 'Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?' He wants her, wants her to comfort him in a way a mother cannot. He wants to bury himself within her and find relief from the pain.

"Please," she breathes. "Tell me what to do." There is no malice or sarcasm in the words.

The God of Thunder lightly touches her lips with his finger then touches the side of his neck. The message is understood, and Kelda kisses him where he indicated.

One of his hands gently glides up and down her back. The other strokes the nipple of her breast, feeling it harden under his light touch. She leans into it, amazed that a touch there could make her nether regions feel tingly.

Thor is surprised and pleased at how eager she is. And as he begins to massage her breast, he can feel her mouth begin to move with passion and fervor. He wishes he could kiss her back.

Kelda leans away from him and slides herself to the middle of the bed. She lies down, the sheets cool against her back, and looks at him with open, trusting eyes. Taking his hand, she places it back on her breast and waits.

He lies beside her, his hand gently stroking her body. His nose rubs lightly against her neck. She smells clean, fresh. He knows he is the only man that's touched her, and it makes him feel oddly protective.

Her nipples are hard. She exposes more of her throat. Her skin is warmer, wanting. Kelda moves his hand down to her thigh.

It is all the encouragement he needs. But Thor vows to himself that he will be gentle this time. He finds his body beginning to arouse as his fingertips brush up her inner thigh and lightly touch her womanhood.

A sigh escapes Kelda's lips. But then his hand is back on her thigh. She runs her hand up and down his arm hoping to coax him back between her legs. After a moment, she feels his touch again gently coaxing her open before it again leaves. A whimper escapes her throat. That sends his hand back to her labia, his fingertips making her wet and wanting.

He slides his middle finger into her, causing Kelda to grip his arms. Slowly he moves his hand in and out as she begins to breath heavily and sweat appears on her brow and torso.

"Fill me, My Prince," she sighs. "Let me take all your pain."

His finger leaves her, his entire hand covered in her wetness. He runs it up her body, her throat, until two fingers dip into her mouth. It is the first time Kelda has ever tasted herself. It is not what she expected.

Thor shifts until he hovers over her, his cock hard and wanting. His knee gently nudges her legs open. He feels her hands against his back, sees her pretty face with its trusting light brown eyes nod her readiness. Positioning himself, the God of Thunder slowly enters her. She is still very wet, and he goes in easily.

Kelda's mouth opens, and her breath falters as he fills her. She feels him stop and wait, his blue eyes holding such care and concern. This is closer to her fantasy than their first time, and she cannot help but smile. She kisses his neck again, this time using her tongue before gently sucking against his skin.

The feel of Kelda's kisses spurs Thor to movement. He tries to keep his thrusts slow and gentle. Her knees soon bend and wrap around his waist. He can hear moans mingling with her breaths.

It's working. The pain is subsiding being replaced with the feel of her around him, beneath him. Again Thor wishes he could kiss her, could taste the lips and skin he knows must be sweet.

Kelda's skin is hot and alive in a way she's never felt before. She finds her body moving against the god, wanting more of him insider her. And by some wonderful miracle he complies. "Oh, My Prince," she moans. "Oh, My Sweet Prince."

The way the girl is squirming beneath him is making it very difficult for Thor to keep his movements gentle. He tries. He tries so very hard. But then she moans and shudders, and that makes his body take over. He thrusts harder and is relieved that she responds with renewed fervor.

The serving girl is clawing at the god's back. She wants him closer. She needs him closer. The way he's making her feel…she needs more. Kelda throws her head back and moans as her body grows more sensitive to his touch.

"Oh, My Prince. Yes!" she cries as he thrusts against her, rubbing her in a place that is quickly becoming more and more wanting. "There! Oh, My Prince, there!"

She's writhing beneath him. Thor did not think it would happen so quickly, but he is not complaining. Still he would like to finish as quickly after her as possible. He slows and deepens his thrusts. Kelda cries out in pleasure, her womanhood convulsing around his cock. He continues working in and out of her as her body continues to respond.

Thor tries to will himself to come, thinks of Jane then of Tony and Pepper. It isn't working. He finally pulls out not wanting to hurt her and lies next to her on the bed, his cock still begging for attention. He wraps his hand around it, her wetness still fresh around him, and begins to stroke.

A hand stops his.

Kelda gets off the bed and kneels. Her mouth opens, an invitation to use her.

The God of Thunder hates himself in this moment, hates that he's using her again. But that does not stop him from getting up and sliding his cock into her mouth. He starts slow, holding her head steady. She begins to suck him though her jaw barely moves. Thor moves his pelvis up and down just enough to feel the gentle scrape of her teeth against his flesh. She gets the idea and closes her jaw slightly. That's when he begins to thrust in earnest.

He feels a growl beginning at the base of his throat as his body tenses with the coming release. He begins to shudder, the growl escaping through his nose.

Kelda chokes on the streams of warm semen shooting into the back of her throat. She releases him, coughing as more ejaculate hits her cheek and neck.

Thor sits on the bed exhausted, grateful. He helps her sit next to him before going to get a washcloth to clean her face. He does so gently, wiping away his sticky seed even as she stretches her tongue to lick it up.

He looks into her eyes and silently asks if she is okay. She smiles.

"Did I please My Prince?" she asks.

He nods before pulling her against his chest and holding her.

xxx

Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Natasha Romanoff have just gotten into the air when the plane's co-pilot tells them there is a multi-city invasion. S.H.I.E.L.D. offices in New York, London, and Tokyo have all reported blue creatures coming out of the sea and attacking civilians.

"Did you say out of the sea?" Steve asks. Once it's been confirmed, he closes his eyes and tells them, "Atlanteans."

"Atlanteans? From Atlanta?" the co-pilot asks uncertainly.

"No. Atlan_tis_."

Black Widow's eyebrow rises in disbelief. "Atlantis. As in the Lost City of Atlantis."

"Yes. Loki was staying with them for a while. They have a king – Nimrod or Namble or something."

"Are you saying Loki is behind this?"

"No!" And then he remembers. "Namor! That's the king's name. King Namor of Atlantis. We have to go help."

"We're heading to London now, Sir," the co-pilot informs them. "We'll be there shortly."

Black Widow's voice is soft. "Are you sure Loki had nothing to do with this?"

"I'm sure. He gave us some information about them, stuff that could be useful. Call Tony. Have him bring it up." When Natasha doesn't move, Captain America enunciates, "I'm sure. Now call Tony."

xxx

Bruce rides behind Logan, holding on to the mutant's waist for support. Though they've been on the road a couple of hours, it is still morning, and they are hungry for breakfast.

Logan pulls into a diner in the small Canadian town they're in. It's one of those places where you know everyone is going to stop and look at who's come in as soon as you walk through the door.

No one turns.

Everyone is gathered around a television screen where images of war are playing out.

"What's goin' on?" Logan asks as he and Bruce step closer. He's got a sinking feeling that it's mutant related.

"Another invasion," the waitress says. "Blue fellas."

"They aren't blue. They're teal, eh."

"Naw. That's aquamarine," another persons says.

The waitress scowls. "Blue-green," she manages but will go no further. "They come from the water this time."

"From the water?" the mutant asks.

"Yeah. Weird, eh?"

"Yeah," he replies, relieved that he was wrong but wondering what the hell the creatures are.

"Where?" Bruce asks.

"New York. London. Somewheres in India and China," is the reply.

"Japan," someone corrects.

"Want some coffee?" the waitress asks. But when she turns around the men are already gone.

Logan and Bruce walk to the motorcycle. "That'll take too long," the scientist notes. "It'll be faster if I run."

"You sure?"

Bruce is already taking off his shirt. "Yeah. You wanna lift?" He removes his shoes and socks. No need to destroy them if he doesn't have to. They get stowed in one of the motorcycle's small compartments.

"What the hell," Logan shrugs.

The scientist takes a breath and relinquishes control to The Other Guy.

"Hulk, we gotta get to New York."

"Hulk know." He grabs Wolverine by the waist and begins to run. Five steps later, they leap into the air. Two leaps later, they are back in the United States and heading towards Manhattan.

xxx

Agent Maria Hill locates Captain America and Agent Romanoff near Westminster Bridge and the Houses of Parliament. She's brought along the three Asgardian Warriors.

"What are you doing here, Agent Hill?" the Captain demands. "We've got this area covered."

"Yeah, I can see that," she says sarcastically as the teal blue men keep coming.

Black Widow shoots her stingers at a group of Atlanteans getting too close. One of them busts the apparatus around the leader's neck causing water to spill out. Blue hands cover the now exposed gills. Unable to breathe, the leader rushes back into the water. She silently thanks Stark and Loki for the info.

Captain Rogers tells Agent Hill to take the Asgardians east and to make sure they keep these guys as clumped as possible. "And aim for their water tanks!"

"Yes, Sir. I will, right after I inform you that Iron Man and Iron Patriot are on their way to Tokyo."

"Good. I'm informed. Who's handling Mumbai?"

"Sabertooth."

Captain America and Black Widow exchange a look.

"He was closest," Agent Hill explains. "After we touched down I got word two unknowns were helping him."

"Unknowns?"

"A man in black and…someone I thought you sent out of town," she tells the Captain pointedly.

Steve's heart constricts. If Hill had chosen to go to Mumbai instead of here…He doesn't want to think about it. "We have a deal with him, Agent," Captain America informs her.

"I know," she says through gritted teeth. "I don't have to like it."

"No, you don't. But you do have to follow it. Now get the Asgardians over to London Bridge. They need support."

Agent Hill immediately rounds up Sif, Fandral, and Hogun and heads along the riverbank.

Captain America's fist smashes against the light blue nose of an Atlantean. He rips off the opponent's water tank before moving on to the next one. He calls out to Black Widow. "I told you he wasn't behind this."

"Never doubted you for a second, Cap."

xxx

"They are all in the city called London," Heimdall tells his King.

"And are the warriors any closer to capturing Loki?"

"No, Sire." The large man replies with a bow.

Odin takes a moment to consider what he is about to do. It does not please him. But then so few things have pleased him of late. He sees no other course of action. "When the fighting is over, make sure they are all together, and bring them back."

Heimdall verifies, "Including…?"

"Yes. All of them."

"Are you sure?" Golden eyes look at the sour face of the King.

Odin turns and walks away. "Bring them to me as soon as they arrive."

xxx

Sabertooth scratches his claws down another Atlantean's face leaving trails of green blood and a broken breathing tank. He's loving this. He's bashing heads in, breaking necks, and ripping blue creatures to shreds all in the name of his government.

He gets close to the man with the horned helmet. "People are lookin' for you, Loki. Thinkin' after this I should tell them where you are."

"You don't frighten me, Victor. I have a deal with S.H.I.E.L.D." He uses his new vibranium weapon to smash his foe's respirator. As the woman scurries off back to the water, he continues. "Even if you were to break it, and I have no doubt that you would, I will be long gone before they ever arrive."

"Well I guess I'll just have to tell Steve about your new companion. Do you fuck him, too?"

"Can't you tell by sniffing us? Or is your brother also the better in that regard."

Sabertooth growls and attacks the Atlanteans with more ferocity.

Black Panther is a few feet away driving the invaders back into the sea, and members of the Indian military and Mumbai police are among them, too.

Growing bored, Loki uses his magic to destroy the respirators of all of the Atlanteans in a 50 yard radius. The teal creatures all turn around and run back into the water. The military and police give a yell of victory.

Black Panther and Sabertooth look at Loki as though he has rained on their picnic. "Sorry?" he offers.

The men run in opposite directions to find more enemies to fight.

Loki shakes his head. "I've always hated war." He walks to the water's edge. "Do you know who I am? Do you remember me?"

"Yes," one of them says. "I remember you, traitor."

"Oh, please. There is no need for such dramatics. I never promised to help your little invasion." The Trickster can tell that the difference is lost on the blue creature. "Tell King Namor that he would do better to negotiate than attack. Tell him he should voluntarily pull back his troops if he wishes for Atlantis to survive. For surely it cannot survive such a loss of life as this will inevitably lead to," he says looking at the bodies around him.

Loki notices an Atlantean barely moving on the beach, the gills undulating as though trying to find water. He uses his magic to levitate the man and place him gently in the sea. His gaze returns to the person with whom he had been speaking. "Tell King Namor that I, Loki of Asgard, know the bitterness of defeat, but it is far better than the black taste of utter annihilation. Go. Tell him this from me."

The Atlanteans turn and start swimming away. They call a retreat. Mumbai was the least important city anyway. It is the one Namor will be the least upset about losing.

Loki walks slowly back up the beach. He notices another blue humanoid barely alive and trying so hard to breath the air. The face and body are mangled, ripped open no doubt by Sabertooth's claws. The Trickster squats down and moves the hair from its face. There is fear and pain in the eyes.

"Pray to whatever gods you believe in. Pray for their mercy. Pray for their forgiveness. But know that I, the God of Mischief, will be the one who finally brings you peace."

He rises, points his staff at the blue creature, and sends forth a bolt of magic.

The struggle is gone. Loki lowers his head and walks away.

xxx

There's too much ground to cover, too much shoreline that these guys are coming from. Most of their force is made up of New York cops and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The super humans are used at the most vulnerable points.

The Human Torch and Wolverine are covering Battery Park, Wall Street, and Jersey.

The Invisible Woman and Hulk have the Lower East Side and upper Brooklyn.

The Thing and Mr. Fantastic (Clint can't help but chuckle at the name) are covering the West Side.

Hawkeye and some kid who showed up in red and blue tights who thinks he's a spider are covering Staten Island and lower Brooklyn. Barton's gotta hand it to him; the kid's got style.

"Hey, where can I get one of those web shooter thingies?" Hawkeye calls as he shoots two arrows. Both hit the respirators, shattering them and causing their owners to scurry back to the water.

"You sure you need them? You seem to be doin' fine with your arrows." He shoots a web at the eyes of one of the enemy. "Tell you what, you get me into the Avengers, and I'll bring you some." He swings towards a group of Atlanteans. "Fore!" he calls before making contact and sending them sprawling to the ground.

"That's for golf," Hawkeye notes loudly. "I think you meant to say 'strike'."

"Yeah, right. That's what I said, isn't it? Strike!"

"Less banter," Agent Coulson calls over the comm. "More fighting."

"Back into the water with you!" the new guy says.

"I don't think he can hear you, Coulson."

"Maybe not, but you can."

"How are we doin'?"

"The leader has been spotted near Wall Street," the Agent tells him. Once they got the information that Namor was a different color than the other Atlanteans, he was pretty easy to spot.

"Hear that, Hot Stuff?" Hawkeye calls.

"Loud and clear, Robin Hood," the Human Torch responds. "Got 'im. Wolverine, he's at your 10 o'clock. I'm headed that way."

As the kid sails past, Barton calls out, "Hey, kid. Catch!" He throws up an extra earpiece.

A stream of web shoots out and sticks to it before being pulled back. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Stick it in your ear, Genius!" Hawkeye shakes his head as he continues to shoot.

The earpiece is coaxed underneath the mask and into the new guy's ear. "Testing. Testing. Testing 1-2-3. Is anybody reading me?"

"YES!" come five voices all at once.

"Sorry," he says.

"What's your name, Kid?" a gruff voice asks.

"Spider-Man."

"Do we wanna know what he's wearing?" asks Johnny.

"Only you would ask that," the Thing's voice notes.

"No, we don't," Coulson replies to the Human Torch. "We want to keep the comms open for important information."

"Aim for the thing around their necks," Hawkeye says. "Is that important enough, Coulson?" He can hear Ben and John laughing. He thinks he even detects a chuckle from Logan.

"I kinda figured that out when I saw your arrows keep hitting them. Whoa! You don't wanna go in there."

"Only important information," Coulson says again.

Hawkeye smiles. This kid is gonna fit in just fine.

xxx

Iron Man and Iron Patriot fly through the lighted streets of Tokyo closest to the shore. The computer display in each of their helmets makes their targeting super accurate, causing as little damage as possible to the surrounding buildings and helping to distinguish good guys (police, military, etc.) from bad (Atlanteans). This is especially helpful since the shadows from the street lamps can make seeing things difficult.

"Is it me, or does it sound like they're having more fun in New York?"

Colonel James Rhodes, Rhodey to his friends, rolls his eyes even though he knows Tony can't see.

"You just rolled your eyes at me, didn't you."

"No. Maybe. Yes," he finally admits. "Can we just concentrate on the task at hand please?"

"Task at hand. Got it." There's silence for a little while as they continue to use their metal suits to drive back the Atlanteans. "Hey, don't you think it's a little funny that they sent us here?"

"We could get here faster than anyone else. It was the logical choice. "

"Well, yeah, obviously. I mean, I know that. But, don't you kinda want Godzilla to come out of the water? Or Mothra?" He starts singing the song from the old movie. "Mosuraaa ya Mosuraaa."

Rhodey interrupts. "I always preferred Gamera."

"Gamera? Really? Something's wrong with you."

"What? He's a flying turtle. Gotta hard shell and everything. He's cool."

"Uh-huh. When we get back, we are so having a monster movie marathon."

"You're on."

"I'll invite Clint. I bet he doesn't prefer Gamera."

Iron Patriot grabs a car and uses it to force three Atlanteans back towards the sea. "Oh, sure, invite your Avengers friends to even the odds."

"Well, I'll be sure not to invite Bruce then, 'cause I'm sure he'd prefer Gamera, too."

"Did I not just say that you should invite your Avengers friends."

"Oh, haha."

xxx

"The world's greatest mercenary decides to be benevolent and use his awesome powers to help out the landlubbers."

"What the hell?" Natasha asks as a man in a black and red form-fitting costume shows up. His hood is red with two enormous black ovals over the eye area. Oddly enough, the actual eyes appear white. He wears a black belt with pouches and carries two katana swords that fit into the sheaths he wears on his back.

"Try 'what the AWESOME'!" He turns to an Atlantean. "She wants me," he says before chopping off the guy's head.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself," he says as he turns around to face the man who just spoke. "OMG! You're Captain America aren't you?" He's practically fawning over the Captain.

"Yes. And you are?" He asks before throwing his shield and knocking out four enemies before catching it again.

"Oh my God! It _is _you! With your shield and your red, white, and blue and everything," he gushes as he disembowels another opponent.

"Look, whoever you are, we're trying to drive these people back not kill them."

"Not kill them? Did he say not kill them? Why, yes, I do believe he said not kill them. Well where's the fun in that? Hell if I know." He stabs another Atlantean in the head. "Oh, I'm Deadpool by the way. Big fan."

"Deapool." The name sounds familiar.

Deadpool looks at the Captain and says, "He's dreamy," to no one in particular before killing two more teal people.

"Do you know Wolverine?"

"Do I know Wolverine? Do I know Wolverine? Of course I do! We're like best buds! Excuse me." He turns and slices through the respirator of another Atlantean. "Did Wolverine mention me? Does he love me? He does, right? I could tell beneath that gruff exterior that he so wants my bod. Of course, I'm not quite as buff as you are." He reaches his hand out.

Captain Rogers slaps it away. "No touching."

"No killing. No touching. Is there anything I _can_ do? Excuse me." He turns around and stabs another opponent through what he assumes is the heart. He turns back around. "Now, where was I?"

Captain America is looking at the man's stomach with wide eyes.

Deadpool looks down and sees a spear sticking out. He sighs. "Really?! I just got this suit laundered damn it! In or out. In or out," he says as his head bops to the words. He turns back around. "Is it coming out the back? You'd tell me, right? Does this spear make me look fat?"

"Uh." He and Black Widow exchange a look. "Not fat. And it doesn't look like it went in very far."

"Do me a favor and hold the handle," he says as he faces them again. He slides his swords into the sheaths on his back. Then he grabs Cap's hand and places it on the spear. "Like this, handsome." He looks over at Black Widow. "Oh, don't think I've forgotten about you, sweet cheeks." His focus is back on the Captain. He places a foot on the red and white striped torso and forces himself back.

The spear is out of the man but takes out a chunk of meat and blood. Captain America drops the spear. Suddenly, he sees a another spear come out of Deadpool's chest.

"Really?" Deadpool asks in frustration. In what appears to be one swift motion, he pulls the spear out, grabs one of his swords, and cuts the Atlantean from the left shoulder to the right breast. "Don't mess with awesome," he tells the now dead guy. He turns back around to the other two people here in nifty suits. "So how's Wolverine? Does he talk about me? What did he say?"

"He's fine. Not really. Not much," the Captain answers. He assumes there must be a healing factor involved by how uncaring the guy is about his two major wounds. "Look, if you're going to stay and fight with us, try not to…nevermind," he ends realizing it's probably hopeless.

The man in the red and black turns towards the next group of Atlanteans. "Captain America, immediately recognizing the awesomeness that is Deadpool, asks the Merc with the Mouth to join him. Deadpool plays it cool." Louder he says, "Yeah, sure, Cap. Since you insist, I'd be happy to help out." Then he returns to a softer though still audible voice. "Deadpool looks out over the blue foes he's supposed to make dead and imagines traveling the world with Captain America, fighting arm in arm against the evils that people with money pay them to take on. Sharing their lives, their loves, their greatest secrets."

"I am not sharing anything with you," Captain Rogers yells as Black Widow smirks. Blue eyes glare at her, and she manages to lose the smile.

"I am so telling Loki about this," she declares.

xxx

The Human Torch, completely ablaze, lands in front of the one cream-skinned Atlantean. "Hold it right there, Namor."

"You know me?"

"We've heard rumblings."

Namor stands in his tight, black, form-fitting trousers and black open vest. His ears remind Johnny of Mr. Spock. He'd make a joke about it, but he figures it'd be lost on the King.

"You have polluted our waters for too long. We will make sure your filth stays on land where it belongs!"

John cocks his head. "Seriously? This is about garbage?"

"You say that as if it isn't destroying our world."

"Hey, Bub, I understand, really," Wolverine tells him remembering the fracking site he and Hulk stumbled upon in Canada. His claws are out, and he's ready to strike if need be. He hopes it doesn't come to that. "But there are better ways of handlin' it."

Just then a large black jet hovers over them. "Need any help?" a male voice from the jet echoes through the air.

"Hear that, Bub? That means ya lost."

"King Namor," a voice calls from the river. "King Namor!"

"What is it?!"

"Loki of Asgard was in Mumbai. He was fighting with them…against us."

Namor's eyes darken. "I knew he couldn't be trusted."

"Sire! There's more." He tells him that Mumbai is lost and delivers the message that has travelled across men and fish and birds to be delivered.

"Loki's right," Agent Coulson says. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He got there just as the black jet did, and heard the god's message to the King. "Call off the attack, and our government will be much more likely to talk with you about your concerns. It's gotta be better than seeing your people destroyed."

"My people are already being destroyed."

"Then let us help you try and stop it."

"I can trust you no more than I could Loki."

Coulson can't help himself. "Uh, Loki is a Trickster god. He isn't exactly trustworthy. I should know. He stabbed me in the back…literally."

Namor looks around. As King he knows he must do what is best for his people. And now he must decide what that is. He takes a breath. Outside of the water, he can feel his body weakening. He knows it must be worse for his people. "Call off the attack. Return to Atlantis," he tells the fighters around him. He looks at Agent Coulson. "Tell your government I will return, and I will demand action. This is but a taste of what we can do." With that, he returns to the water and disappears below the surface.

Wolverine waves at the jet. It leaves quickly.

The Human Torch watches as the rest of the Atlanteans descend into the river. "Is it me, or did he look like a male stripper? I mean, it was really hard to take him seriously in that outfit."

"What?" Sue's voice comes over the line. "He looked like a male stripper, and you didn't call me over?"

"Sorry, Sis."

"It's probably for the better," Reed's voice says.

"So is it over?" the new kid's voice asks.

"Yes," Agent Coulson replies. "And, Spider-Man, we're going to want to have a little word with you."

"Uh-oh."

"Don't worry about it, Kid. Agent Coulson is harmless…most of the time."

To Wolverine, Coulson says, "We'll discuss the jet later."

"Will we?"

"Hulk smash!" comes a faraway voice over the comm followed closely by the Invisible Woman trying to tell him it's over.

"Hey, Sue, hold up your earpiece," Logan instructs.

"Okay."

A few moments later, Wolverine tells Hulk that the bad guys are leaving and to bring back Bruce.

"Wolverine?" the Hulk's voice asks.

"That's right, Bub. You've had your fun. Time to bring back Banner."

"Bye-bye, Wolverine. Bye-bye, lady."

There's another pause of silence. "Banner 's back," the Invisible Woman tells them. "Thanks, Wolverine."

"Don't mention it. How's he look?"

"Wiped out."

"Shit," Logan says.

"Hey," Hawkeye admonishes. "There are children on this channel now."

"I'm not that young. And how can you tell anyway?"

"What is it, man?" Johnny asks as his flames go out.

"Just realized I shoulda had Hulk take us back to my bike first."

xxx

The Atlanteans have started to go back into the Thames before heading out to sea. Deadpool immediately sheaths his swords and starts dancing. Steve and Natasha just look at him with disbelief.

The black and red costumed man grabs Captain America and gives him a bear hug. "We did it!"

"Please let go of me," the Captain says as calmly as possible.

Natasha crosses her arms at her chest. "I'd do it if I were you. Cap's boyfriend knows magic, and he will hurt you." The glare she gets from Steve makes her wonder if she is the one who's going to get hurt.

"Boyfriend? Magic?" Deadpool pulls away. "First – Yum," he says with a shake of his shoulders. "Second – Is it Dr. Strange? Please tell me it's Dr. Strange."

"It isn't. I don't even know who Dr. Strange is."

"Captain America, who appears to not currently be with his boyfriend, can't help but admire the physique of the gloriously god-like Deadpool."

"Funny you should mention god-like," Natasha notes.

Deadpool turns to the red-head. "And you, my luscious beauty," he says moving towards her. "The mysterious red-head cannot help but be attracted to his animal magnetism."

Black Widow extends her right arm towards him. "Come any closer, and I will tase you."

He holds up his hands. "Don't tase me, bro!" He tilts his head. "Come on. Admit it. You want me."

Agent Hill and the Asgardians walk up. "Who's this?" she asks looking the stranger up and down with an expression of concern.

"This is Deadpool," Steve replies. "Deadpool, this is Agent Maria Hill. She just _loves_ superheroes."

The mercenary begins to pose. "Yeah, well, can't say I blame her." He saunters up to her and puts an arm around her shoulders.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Just go with it, Agent," Cap tells her. He turns to the Asgardians. "So, was it good for you?" he deadpans.

Natasha can't believe the Captain just said that. Deadpool must be rubbing off on him.

"It was acceptable and awfully fun," Fandral admits.

Black Widow follows Deadpool and Agent Hill just in case her friend needs some help.

"It was good to be in battle again," Sif adds. "I have missed it."

Suddenly there's a low grumbling sound.

"What the…?" Cap utters.

Tasha turns around just in time to see a tube of light shine directly on Steve and the Asgardians. She runs towards it, but it and the people it surrounded are gone by the time she gets there. All that remains is a circular pattern burned into the ground.

* * *

**A/N: **Yep, sorry, another cliffhanger. I'm sure everyone is hating Odin right now. Just keep in mind that he isn't happy about what he's doing, but he feels it is necessary. But I do hope you liked the return of Kelda and the appearance of Spider-Man and Deadpool. And yes that was the X-Men's Blackbird that appeared in the sky.

Thank you again to Twisted67 (ao3) for the help on the Thor stuff.

Sabertooth keeps popping up because of fans like moani-sama (ff) who wants him to become a regular and skydancer2000 (ff).

My apologies to fans of Gamera. I think he's pretty cool, actually. Tony's the one who thinks he's lamer than the others.

Deadpool's appearance was suggested by S.  (ff) and Smile-Evily (ff) long ago. I finally got him in! I only hope my writing is worthy. If he did not come across as totally awesome and insane, then it is because of my poor abilities and is no fault of his.

And for those of you wondering, if Loki had been helping Namor, he would have totally suggested targeting shipping lanes and cruise ships instead of conducting an all out assault. (Silly Namor)

The next chapter is sure to be an emotional one. So until next time…


	67. To Reveal

**Pairings**: Steve & Loki

**A/N:** There is a point in the chapter where Steve gives his army serial #. The one I used is from the WWII Dog Tag reproduction website wwiidogtags dot com.

* * *

Steve is trying to figure out just what happened when he hears Fandral say, "Well, a warning would have been nice."

"And how should I have warned you?" asks a large dark-skinned man dressed in gold armor.

There are four men in total armed with swords and axes around the Captain, including a light-skinned very round one with a long beard that both Fandral and Hogun embrace. Two of the men are in defensive positions. The other two, the large one and the one in gold armor, are more relaxed.

"Where am I?" Captain America demands though he has a pretty good idea.

"Welcome to Asgard, Captain Rogers," the gold-clad man with the golden eyes says. "I am Heimdall, keeper of the Bifrost."

"Send me back," the Captain orders.

"We aren't finished," Sif tells the gatekeeper. "You must send us back."

"You are to go to the King."

The Captain shakes his head. "No. I never agreed to this. You brought me here against my will. So unless you want a war with Earth on your hands, you will send me back."

The rotund warrior with the long beard steps closer. "Captain Rogers, I am Volstagg, friend of Thor. The God of Thunder waits for you with the King. He is on your side."

"Thor?"

"Yes. No doubt you will be glad to see each other again."

All Steve can think of is Loki's warning not to come to Asgard. "Did he know I was coming?"

"He learned when I did, which has not been long."

Captain America assesses the situation. He's outnumbered seven to one. If these were not Asgardians he would make a stand and fight his way out of this. If he were stupid he'd probably do it anyway.

Volstagg sees the hesitation and continues. "Thor said you were a great warrior. As much as I would like to see you in action, I do not wish to see it today. Come, friend. Let me take you to the Prince. Then we will get you home as soon as possible."

"Do I have a choice?" he asks through gritted teeth.

Heimdall answers with compassion, "No. You do not." He waits a moment before adding, "If you go voluntarily, you may keep your shield."

The Captain's arm wants so much to fling his weapon at the warriors. He could knock down two maybe three with one throw. But as satisfying as that would be for the first few seconds, he knows he wouldn't have a chance. He nods stiffly to Thor's friend. "Lead the way."

"Heimdall," Sif tries again. "Send us back. Our duty is not done."

"It is done according to the King," the gatekeeper replies.

"I want to go back."

"A matter for the King, little sister. I'm sorry, but you must speak to him."

Sif bows her head trying to hide her anger and follows Volstagg, Captain America, and the others out.

The group heads towards two chariots and several horses. The Captain is placed in the lead chariot with Volstagg. Sif gets into that one as well.

Steve is glad he has the Captain America mask on. It gives him strength, reminds him he is more than Steve Rogers. He needs that right now as his eyes take in this alien world. His stomach feels nauseous, not only because of how unfamiliar everything looks but because he is afraid of what this means for Loki.

"Has the baby come?" Sif asks her friend.

"Yes," Volstagg's face lights up. "A girl. She's taken a shine to Thor, I can tell you. She cries as though Ragnarok were upon us but quiets as soon as Thor holds her."

"It has always been so with him." Her voice is tinged with melancholy as she thinks of her own daughter Thrud, how the child would laugh when Thor played with her.

They continue to talk about the baby as Captain America studies his surroundings, memorizing their route so he can retrace his steps if need be. They head into the heart of the city, people lining the streets to stare at them and wave.

The chariots stop in front of a massive triangular shaped building that looks like it's built out of great, hulking tubes. Everyone gets out of the carriages or off their horses and climbs up the steep steps to the building's door.

The Captain, his shield resting on his back, is led to the throne room. He tries not to feel intimidated by the size of it or of the man sitting in the great chair. There are maybe three dozen or so people, noble, warrior, and servant, sitting or standing to each side of the hall keeping a path clear up the center.

Queen Frigga rises from her seat to the left of the King, a concerned scowl on her face. She rushes towards him. Thor is standing to the King's right, but he looks different. Before the Captain can get more than an impression, the Queen is upon him.

"Captain Rogers, I am so sorry. I had no idea Odin was going to do this. If I had known…"

"Ma'am," he replies simply. He looks up again at his fellow Avenger. "Thor." He notices a lack of passion in the eyes and a black zig-zagging line on the god's lip. And when the only response from the God of Thunder is a slow nod of the head, the Captain knows something is wrong. He scowls and looks at the King.

The King of Asgard is more physically intimidating than Thor. His face is lined with years of battle and experience. His mane of white hair is loose and lies at his shoulders. One eye is covered with a metal plate that has a single jewel where the eye would be. The actual eye is blue, piercing, direct, holding more focus and authority then most people have in their entire lifetime. His features (eye, mouth, nose) are very much like Thor's. His essence reminds the Captain of Director Fury. But whereas Fury's power comes from will and determination, the King's power comes from something more, something almost electric.

"King Odin, I presume."

"Yes. Most people kneel before the ruler of a world," he notes.

"I'm not most people."

"So I've heard."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Frigga takes the Captain's hand and looks anxiously at her husband. "This is foolishness. Loki doesn't even know he is here."

"He will learn soon enough," the King declares.

"And when he learns? What do you think he will do?" Frigga turns back to the Captain, her features softening. "You look battle weary. Would you like some refreshment? Water or beer?"

"Water, please," he makes himself say. He's thirsty, and it won't do to get dehydrated at a time like this.

The Queen motions for a servant. Kelda brings a pitcher and goblet. Frigga fills the goblet and hands it to the Captain.

"Thank you, Ma'am." He drinks it quickly.

"You seem comfortable with my Queen," the King observers. "Perchance you've met before?"

Frigga says nothing. Her eyes stare at the floor between the two men.

Captain Roger's goblet is being refilled. As he waits his eyes return to the other Avenger. "What's wrong with Thor?" He takes the water and again drinks.

"Punishment for lying to us about Loki."

He slowly takes the goblet from his lips. "Punishment?" He points to his friend. "That's what you consider punishment?! Holy moley, no wonder Loki is...That's not punishment. That's torture. And you did the same to Loki, didn't you. You sewed his lips together. What kind of a father does that?"

"I had my reasons."

"No reason could justify that."

Odin raises his voice. "You do not know our ways, Midgardian. And you are awfully bold for someone in your position."

"And what position is that exactly?"

"The position of Loki's lover. Yes, we know all about that. Now why don't you have him join us."

Steve's brows knit together. "I can't."

"You're lying." The King studies the Midgardian in the brightly-colored uniform. He sees the control and deliberate movements as the man hands the goblet back to Frigga and thanks her.

Steve returns the goblet, because he has a sudden overwhelming urge to throw it at Odin. His eyes return to the King. He stands at attention, defiance in every muscle.

"Thor told us Loki came to you when you had need. It was the first sighting we had of him since he escaped. It is not a great leap to conclude that you called him to you. That is what you did, isn't it?"

"Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362."

Odin is surprised by the outburst. "Is that how you call him?" He would be very surprised if the Captain was cooperating already.

"Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362."

"I do not understand," Frigga says, her heart unsure how to feel. "Are you calling Loki?"

"Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362."

Sif cocks her head and looks at the Captain. "Sire, I think it is a chant. I do not think he would call Loki that way."

"A chant," the King repeats. He finds it strange. "Does this mean you will not cooperate with us?"

"Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362."

"You should let us return to Midgard, Sire," Sif tells the King.

"Why? You were no closer to capturing Loki than I here on my throne." He looks back at the Captain, studies him some more. He rises and walks slowly to the defiant man. He can feel Thor at his side. The King does not stop until he is two feet from the Captain. "You think you love Loki, don't you?" He sees the flicker of recognition in the blue eyes. "And no doubt you think he loves you. But my son is a natural liar. We call him Silvertongue," he says more loudly. "Do you know why? Because he can talk his way out of just about anything."

Steve can't help himself. "Except his lips being sewn shut, his family lying to him, and his kids being forcefully taken away."

"You think I wanted to do that?!" Odin roars.

Thor grabs his father's arm. It is a warning. The King is becoming angry.

"Of course not," Frigga replies softly.

Odin takes a moment to calm himself. "I took no pleasure from any of that. I did what had to be done for the good of Asgard and, yes, also for the good of Loki."

Steve's eyes hold nothing but contempt. "Now who's the liar?"

Odin slaps the Midgardian.

There is a gasp of surprise before the crowd goes deathly quiet.

The Captain rubs his cheek where the royal hand made contact. He drops his hand. He turns his head to look again into the face of the King, but his shoulders turn, too. And his fist punches Loki's father square in the nose.

Odin stumbles back several steps accompanied by another gasp from the crowd, more audible this time. The silence that follows is broken by murmurs of surprise and disbelief.

Odin feels his nose, surprised at the strength and audacity of the man before him. "Insolent boy." He rushes towards Captain America who immediately grabs his shield and gets into a defensive position.

Thor steps between the two men, his palms out to each of them. Volstagg joins him. As soon as he thinks his father has calmed enough, Thor turns to his friend and gently tugs on the shield to return it to its home on the Captain's back.

Captain Rogers reluctantly allows it.

Odin carefully touches his nose again as he studies the Midgardian. The King is impressed, very impressed. He cannot help but wonder if this Captain really could keep Loki contained. Perhaps this is the alternative he's been hoping for. But there is only one way to truly find out. "It is time for Loki to return home and complete his latest sentence. All that is needed is for you to call him here."

"Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362," Steve says through gritted teeth.

"He must answer for his crimes. Surely even you must see the necessity of that."

"Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362."

Odin's eye again scrutinizes the Captain. He feels something new, something he hadn't noticed before. "There is magic about you, boy."

"Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362."

Frigga can feel it, too, now, and she quietly tries to muffle it. Odin's eye flies to her, a warning to stop what she is doing.

The Queen pleads with her husband. "You will only anger Loki further. Return this man to his realm. Have him deliver a message to Loki. There is still time to reverse this."

Odin says nothing. He simply returns to his scrutiny of the Captain. "Roll up your sleeves," he commands.

"Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362."

Suddenly, he grabs Steve's left wrist and pulls it towards him.

Thor places himself between the two men, anger in his blue eyes directed at his father.

"Step back, Thor."

The man with the sewn lips and disappointed blue eyes doesn't quite know what is happening. He pleads with a shake of his head but steps away. This is wrong. He knows this is wrong, but he doesn't know what to do. Loki is the clever one. Loki would know how to handle this.

Steve is trying to take back his arm, tugging at the surprisingly strong hold the King has on him. He tries to take another swing at the imposing man but finds his arm stopped by one of the guards. The glove is forced off of his left hand. The sleeve is pulled up.

"Clever," Odin says with pride as he looks at the Captain's forearm. "But Loki always was the clever one." He looks at the man whose wrist he still holds. "Call Loki back."

Nostrils flaring, breath barely under control, jaw clenched tight, Captain America responds, "Captain Steven G Rogers. O-462362."

Odin closes his eye for a moment. When he looks back at the Captain, it is with a weariness and a certainty that are almost frightening. "I am sorry to do this to you."

"Odin, don't," Frigga pleads. "For the love of Asgard, don't do this," she continues, tugging at his sleeve.

The tension in the room is stifling as Odin grabs hold of Steve Rogers' arm.

xxx

Loki his headed back to Wakanda with King T'Challa in the ruler's plane. The sky outside is dark with a few clouds hiding the bright stars. The Wakandan King is full of questions about the Atlanteans and how Loki knows them.

The god feigns fatigue in order to avoid most of them questions. But he smiles at the King's enthusiasm.

King T'Challa also wants to know more about Sabertooth. Loki is happy to tell him most of what he knows, which then leads to talking about Wolverine. The King is highly amused by the strip poker game that the Trickster describes but is unsure whether to believe it to be the truth.

"You can ask Steve when I bring him for a visit. He will blush horribly but will corroborate my story," Loki assures him.

They are on final descent into Wakanda when Loki's arm suddenly burns with magical fire and a scream rips through his mind, tearing at his heart and soul.

"Loki? Trickster?"

The god has doubled-over in pain, his long-fingered hands grasping the sides of his head.

"Are you all right?" The King is unsure what has happened. He only knows that the god was fine one moment and then balled up in pain the next.

When Loki finally looks at the King, it is with a fear that T'Challa has never seen in them.

"They have Steve," he declares, the pain on his face almost unbearable.

"Who? Who has Steve?"

Loki hurriedly unbuckles himself from the seat. "Asgard. They're hurting him."

"What can I do?"

Loki looks at the King and is more grateful than he could ever show. He does not even dare try. "You must call S.H.I.E.L.D. You must call them and ask for Agent Natasha Romanoff," he enunciates.

"Agent Natasha Romanoff."

"Tell her Asgard has Captain Rogers. Tell her I have gone after him. Tell her if she knows where Thor is, she must send him. She must send him quickly. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Asgard has your Steve. She must send Thor."

"I would go myself, only I don't know…I don't know where she is exactly. I don't have time."

"Do not worry, my friend. I will tell her. Go. Go to your Steve."

"Thank you," the Trickster says sincerely. And again, "Thank you." And then he is gone.

King T'Challa asks how long until they land. It is too long. He pulls out his phone and searches for the number to S.H.I.E.L.D.

xxx

Steve is on the ground struggling for breath. The last time he felt pain like that he was getting the super serum injected into his body. Thor is down here with him. He vaguely remembers the large hands taking off his blue helmet and pushing back his cowl.

"Now we shall see if Loki loves you."

"How could you?" Frigga asks. "He is just a man."

"He is a warrior, a super soldier. Thor said it himself. I knew he would be fine."

"And do you think Loki will care what you knew?"

"Loki, if he shows up, knows he would have done the same thing."

"Loki," says a silky familiar voice from the back of the hall, "has come and does not appreciate having words put into his mouth."

A ripple of fear flows through the hall as people recognize the figure in black and green leathers wearing a golden horned helmet walking towards the throne. The God of Mischief also carries a silver-looking scepter that he is twirling in his hand.

Out of his peripheral vision, he sees the familiar blue uniform kneeling on the ground and his brother's shape next to it. He does not dare look directly at them. He knows doing so will break all of his defenses. He must be strong now. He must be ruthless.

"Torturing Midgardians to get my attention? That seems low even for you, Odin. You talk so highly of nobility and honor. But now everyone can see you are no more than a tyrant."

"You are the tyrant, Loki, the coward, hiding in the shadows when you should be facing your punishment. Although I must admit, I am surprised that you came. You must have deep feelings for this one."

"He is a pet, an innocent. I do not like to see him hurt."

"Innocent? Hardly innocent. He took you in, hid you from us, bedded you."

"Jealous? Does Frigga not satisfy you anymore? Do the serving girls no longer serve as they once did?"

"Loki!" Frigga gasps with wide eyes.

The Trickster ignores her. "The Captain has served his purpose…for both of us. Let him go."

"Loki," comes a heartbreakingly familiar voice. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The Trickster refuses to look at him. "It's fine, Captain. I'm sure it is not your fault. Let him go, Odin. This is between us."

Frigga takes a few steps towards Odin. "Please, All-Father. Be wise. Let the Captain go. Let him go back to his people."

And so Frigga speaks up for his love, but Thor remains silent. It bothers Loki more and more with each passing moment. The anger is threatening his walls. He must do something about it. "Thor, surely you do not condone this action against your friend. Speak up. Say something!"

Thor stands but remains silent.

"Are you re-" The word dies in Loki's throat as the notices the dark zig-zagging line across the lips, the line he saw for countless days in the mirror. "Thor?" It is soft, the hopeful pleading sound a child makes when he needs his brother to be there and be okay. He walks as though in a daze to his sibling, his best friend. He gently places a palm against the bearded cheek. Green eyes look at the thread in disbelief and horror. "Thor, what have they done to you?"

Odin answers. "It is his punishment for keeping your location a secret from us."

Frigga adds, "He chose it. Your father was going to simply take his voice, but Thor insisted on the same punishment he once gave you."

"You fool. You stupid fool. I did not want this for you." He sees the tears brimming in his brother's eyes, feels the sting of tears in his own. He pulls Thor into a tight embrace. It is the first time Loki has felt like he had a brother since he discovered he was Jotun. "You stupid fool." He is squeezed just a little tighter in response. Loki pulls away to look at Odin's work, for surely no one but Odin would have touched that wonderfully loud mouth. "How long?"

Volstagg answers. "Thirty days."

Loki's head snaps to Odin. "Thirty days?! That's it?!" So even when the method of punishment is the same Thor gets preferential treatment. Typical.

"He told one lie. You told thousands," Odin proclaims.

Green eyes look back upon the face of his brother. "Thirty days. What I wouldn't have given for only 30 days."

Blue eyes look down at the floor in shame.

"Will you be able to bear it for that long?" the Trickster asks, his voice dripping with contempt.

Thor's eyes return to his brother's face. He gives a quick, defiant nod before resting his forehead on Loki's. It is a gesture of solidarity and understanding and even apology.

Loki strokes his cheek again feeling both saddened and betrayed and finally understood. "Take Steve back to Midgard. Wait for me there. I will remove the thread when I join you."

The blond's brow furrows in confusion. He pulls back and looks at his brother. He sees a dangerous look in the green eyes.

"You heard me true, Thor. Take Steve home. I shall meet you there."

"We aren't going," says the familiar voice of the man he loves.

Loki refuses to look at him. "You are going. Thor will take you. Your presence is no longer required."

Odin watches with interest.

"I'm not leaving. I told you I would take care of you. I told you I'd fight all of Asgard if I had to. So here I am, ready to take on Asgard. Just say the word. Just don't tell me to leave you here."

"This is not your fight."

"Don't you get it? Your fights _are_ my fights." There is a pause. "Look at me, Loki. Why won't you look at me?"

The Trickster closes his eyes against temptation. "I cannot do what must be done while you are here." He feels a warm hand on his shoulder and feels the foundations crack.

"Look at me, Kitten. Please look at me."

Loki opens his eyes and sees the face of his lover, concern etched into every feature. Tears burn and blur his vision. "They took you."

Steve sees the anger and fear in the green irises. He hasn't seen that since after the Doom incident. And even then they held only a fraction of the emotion that they show now.

"They took you," the Trickster says again through gritted teeth, the anger rising again. His voice grows stronger. "They hurt you. They take, and they take, and they must be stopped."

Fear rises in Steve's chest as he feels waves of power emanating from the God of Mischief. He sees the certainty and absolute conviction in the green eyes. And he knows if he were to leave right now, he'd lose his Kitten forever.

"Stopped?" the King taunts, giving strength to Loki's sense of purpose. "Stopped? It is you who must be stopped. It is you…who…"

Odin's words trickle off as Steve takes Loki's face in his hands and pulls him into a kiss. It is firm, chaste, a desperate attempt to calm the god down, redirect his energy, remind him of what they have. He pulls away reluctantly and looks into the green eyes.

The god is done for.

Loki claims Steve's lips, Steve's mouth, Steve's tongue. He relishes the taste of his Darling, a taste he's longed for for over a week. He clings to Steve like a life raft in a tumultuous ocean. It is the longed-for kiss hello and the painful kiss good-bye. It is the kiss to be memorized and recalled on lonely nights that Loki is sure have now become their fate. He kisses and tastes and hungers for more as Steve returns his every act with abandon.

He almost forgets they are not alone.

Finally, Loki pulls away, tears in his eyes. His voice is hollow with lifeless certainty. "Please go home."

Steve shakes his head not even caring about the tears starting to track down his face. "We're getting out of here together. We'll find a way. We have to find a way."

"There has only ever been one way."

"Why?" Volstagg's voice asks, startling everyone. "Why only one? Do you love this Midgardian, Loki?"

"With all that is left of my heart," he confesses, his voice cracking.

"And do you promise not to usurp the throne or commit genocide?"

"I do," he says looking into Steve eyes. "So long as Asgard leaves me be."

"Well, there you are then. Problem solved," he says brightly.

Odin is not convinced. "It is not that simple, Volstagg."

"Why not?" Steve asks, tearing his eyes away from Loki to look at the King. "You want him punished? Fine. Exile him from Asgard. You did that to Thor once, right?"

"I also took Thor's powers from him when I did until he could prove himself worthy."

Loki smiles as his gaze falls upon the King. "Thor's power comes from Mjolnir. That is the only reason your trick worked. My power is my own." His weapon begins to glow green with that power. "You cannot take it from me no matter how hard you try. Goodness knows you've taken everything else."

Odin turns to Captain Rogers. "And am I to simply trust that Loki will not try to destroy us or some other realm? Your own perhaps?"

"You have my word," the Captain tells him.

"Should that mean something to me?"

"His word means far more than yours," Loki spits. He is gathering his power, preparing himself for his first strike against the King. He has decided to put a magical shield around Steve when he does so. His magic will not be as potent with it being diverted, but he would rather die than lose his Darling.

"It is a good solution - exile," Frigga offers. At least she could visit Loki on Midgard. She would not lose him completely.

"Wait. Wait. Wait," Volstagg says. "We don't want you to exile 'im."

About half the heads in the room nod as the other half look around in disbelief. Loki stares at the rotund warrior unsure if he heard correctly.

"Explain," Odin asks with a scowl.

"Well, to be honest, Sire, it's been pretty boring without Loki around. And some of these fine folks here have gotten a bit too bold and full of themselves."

"How do you mean?" the King demands.

"Well," Volstagg begins when it is clear no one else will, "take Snotra." He points her out among a cluster of well-to-do ladies. "She may be the Goddess of Virtue and Knowledge, but without Loki to show her that she doesn't know everything, she's become insufferable, telling everyone how to do everything."

"How…That's…But," Snotra stutters defensively as more heads nod, including those of the women around her.

Steve takes Loki's hand as the staff loses its green hue. The god listens curiously.

A soldier speaks up. "If I may…If a leader became too overbearing and demanding, we could always count on Loki to play a trick on 'im. It helped morale and brought the leader's behavior back to a tolerable level. Without the Trickster, some of the leaders have gotten to be unbearable. Most of those have no more men following them, and the units aren't as tight as they used to be."

It had been brought to Odin's attention how some leaders were losing their men. He did not realize that Loki could have prevented it.

A serving woman steps forward and bows before the king. She is older than Kelda with a lined face and more than a little gray in her light brown hair. "My King. When my children were young, I had a difficult time being able to work with them hanging about and getting into things."

"Why were you working, Mother?" Odin asks. "Where was your husband?"

"In Valhalla, Sire. Killed in the battle against the Svartalfar under Prince Thor's command."

"A brave warrior, I am sure."

"Bravery does not feed a family, All-Father. Begging your pardon. I had to work to provide for my children. If not for Prince Loki, I don't know what I would have done. He gave my little ones magical toys that kept them entertained and out of trouble while I did my duties. And when my girls came of age, he ensured their virtue remained intact by making any ill-intentioned suitors develop a horrible itch about the cock."

"That was you?" Fandral asks Loki. "Do you know how many healers I had to see to get that cured?"

"At least eight," Loki replies with a satisfied smile. "I kept giving it to you after you'd been cured."

Several people laugh at that.

Kelda steps forward. "Sire, when you have people over for dinner, some of the gentlemen get a bit free with their hands. Loki, when he saw this, would sometimes make the back of their trousers to rip or cause some mischief to their hand. Then they would leave us alone."

Steve looks at Loki with pride. The god suddenly feels the need to explain. "Pinched servers spill drinks. I simply did not wish to have any more beer spilled on me because Moellur or anyone else couldn't keep their hands to themselves."

Steve just smiles and gives his Kitten a kiss on the cheek. He has hope. For the first time since he arrived on Asgard, the super soldier has hope that they will make it out of this okay.

"You see," Volstagg begins, "Loki serves a useful purpose here. And that's not even mentioning all of the times he's saved Asgard's ass."

Odin puts his hand to his head and rubs his temples. He had let the anger and fear get the better of him, and he'd forgotten. He'd forgotten the mirth Loki used to bring, the clever witticisms and word games they would play. He had forgotten how much happier and spontaneous the palace felt with the Trickster around. And yet he cannot simply forget about the recent past, how his son tried to destroy all of Jotunheim.

"What do you propose, friend Volstagg?" the King finally asks.

"I suggest we consider it all a wash. Loki did some bad things. He was punished perhaps too harshly for others. Let us start over."

There is hope in Frigga and Thor's eyes. "Yes," the Queen says. "Surely we can do that."

"Can we?" Loki asks. "Trust has been broken on both sides. It will take more than words to repair the damage. I am all for calling it a day and agreeing to call this done, no looking for revenge, no attempt to right past wrongs. But starting over?"

"Aw, don't be that way, Silvertongue," Volstagg says. "Your brother has been working damn hard to remind us all why we like you. And your mother has been trying to help your Captain since he arrived, telling Odin to let him go."

Steve corroborates the part about Frigga. "We have to start somewhere."

"They took you, the one thing I have left. They took you. They hurt you. How can I forgive that?"

"I don't know," Steve tells him. "Chalk it up to stupidity or fear. Or maybe you don't forgive it. Maybe you just try to move on."

"If you had not escaped – " Odin begins.

"If you had not abandoned me," Loki counters.

"I never abandoned you."

"As I dangled over the abyss trying so hard to explain, to win your approval, you stood over me and told me no. No, I was never going to be good enough. No, I was never going to be loved as you loved Thor. No, I was never going to be Asgardian, not truly. No, you did not approve of anything I did. You abandoned me with a word. And such a tiny word it was, too. No." He can feel Steve's hand grasp tighter as unwanted tears spill silently down his cheeks.

"I never meant…"

"No, you never meant, but you wished. You wished it had been Thor who became King for that brief time and not me. You wished I had never learned the truth but remained content in my ignorance. You wished it had been I who died instead of Baldur."

"No," Odin and Frigga both exclaim.

The mother rushes to her dark-haired boy. "I never wanted to lose any of my sons."

"But it would have been better if it had been me. Do not deny it."

Frigga is crying now, too. She cannot speak. Instead, she wraps her arms around Loki and holds him close. His arms remain at his side, though his head buries itself in her shoulder.

Odin is moved by the sight, but he is still King. "I must have assurances that you truly do not plan to hurt Asgard, Midgard, or any other realm of Yggdrasil," he says once Frigga has let go of their son.

"What assurances could I possibly offer?" Loki asks. He is weary. All he wants is to be in Steve's strong arms. "Anything I say you will assume is a lie."

The Queen gets an idea. "What if you can't lie?"

A few chuckles of laughter are heard in the room.

Frigga continues undaunted. "I have been working on a spell that prevents a person from lying."

"Does it work?" Odin asks intrigued.

"I have tried it on a few servants and some of the ladies. No one yet has been able to lie." She turns to Loki with large blue hopeful eyes. "May I try it on you?"

Loki looks to the King. "If I do this, do I have your word that you will leave Steve and I alone?"

"Provided the answers are suitable, yes."

"Define suitable."

"If while under this spell, you can tell me that you have no intention of committing genocide or war, then I will agree to leave you and Captain Rogers alone. However, I must have some proof that you cannot lie."

"Done. Steve, you are my witness. Mother, please do whatever you need to do." The golden horned helmet is removed and disappears from his hands.

Frigga calls for some chairs. She and Loki sit, his weapon lying across his lap as his hands cradle it. The Queen places her hands on her son's temples and closes her eyes, her lips moving to the words of the spell. Loki's eyes close in response.

Every so often Frigga's head moves as though mentally trying to clear something away.

Loki never wavers but sits as still as a statue.

Finally, Frigga opens her eyes and drops her hand. "His mind is more complicated than the others, but I think I have done it."

Green eyes look first at his mother than at his love.

"You okay?" Steve asks.

The Trickster nods. "Well enough."

"We shall start with simple questions first to ensure the spell works," Frigga tells them. She asks Loki for his name and whether he is in love with Captain Rogers. The answers to both are yes. She asks if he is the brother of Thor. He replies that he was brought up as Thor's brother. She asks if he loves Thor. Loki admits that he does. She asks if he loves her. The answer is again yes. "Do you love Odin?"

Silence.

"Loki, do you love Odin?"

His mouth begins to move. The grip on his staff tightens. The weapon begins to glow green with power. "N-n-n-n-n-no," he finally says.

The Queen's brow furrows. "Loki, do you hate Odin?"

"Yes," he replies easily.

She has a theory. "Mørk, I know it isn't true, but tell me you do not love Captain Rogers. I want you to really try."

"I don't love," he begins easily enough then stops. The Trickster tries again. "I don't love…" He can't get the next words out. He takes a breath. "I don't love Captain…" It's the same struggle as before. His mouth tries to move, but it is somehow impeded. The scepter in his hands begins to glow. "I don't love Captain…R-R-R-Rogers," he finally gets out.

The Queen turns to her husband. "Good enough?"

"Yes."

She looks again at her dark-haired son. "Do you plan on destroying anyone?"

"Only the Captain's enemies."

"Do you wish to destroy Jotunheim?"

"No."

"Do you wish to destroy Asgard?"

"Part of me does."

"Will you destroy Asgard?"

"Not if Captain Rogers and I are left alone."

"Did you kill Baldur?" Frigga could not help herself. For too long he has maintained his innocence. She needs to know the truth.

"No," he says easily.

Hogun speaks up. "But I saw you."

"You saw what you wished to see."

Frigga's heart constricts. "Then how…?"

"Hodur bade me help him. Handed me the bow and arrow before we walked to where the others were. I handed them back and helped him aim. He loosed the arrow. He must have known what it was made of."

"And how would Hodur know about the mistletoe?" Sif demands as though the answer would be proof enough of Loki's guilt.

"I learned about the mistletoe from Queen Frigga. You remember." Loki waits for his mother to nod. "I found it amusing. And as the others played their game of throwing things at your precious boy, I mentioned to his twin that I could hit him had I mistletoe. Hodur asked what I meant, and I told him. I saw no harm in it, a miscalculation on my part."

"You did not know the arrow was made of mistletoe?"

"No. Hodur had shaped it well. The only distinguishing characteristic was the color."

"And you had no idea?" she asks quietly.

"N-n-n," he tries. He takes a breath. "N-n." The stick is beginning to glow again. "N-none."

"Loki," Steve's voice asks, "how much did you suspect?"

"I thought…I wondered if perhaps…But they were brothers. Twins. As much as I sometimes despised Thor, I never wanted him dead. And so when Hodur bade me to aim directly at Baldur's heart, my suspicions went away."

"But then," his mother realizes in horror. "But then…that means…"

"My children," Loki finishes for her. "Vali and Narfi – Their blood is on your hands." He glares up at Odin. "And yours. And I will never forgive you for that." His shoulders feel the warmth and strength of the Captain's reassuring touch.

"Satisfied?" Captain Rogers asks the King. "We'd like to leave now."

The Trickster corrects, "After Frigga has removed this spell."

Odin looks at his family and feels weary. "How can I be assured you are not a threat to Asgard?"

"You can't. But I will tell you this. I am not the biggest threat to Asgard. Indeed, I just might be the least of your worries."

"How do you mean?"

"I was not alone in the darkness, Odin. There was someone there who was very interested in your precious vault."

Odin feels a chill in his heart but doesn't know why. "Who? Who do you mean?"

Loki smiles. "Oh, but if I told you, where would the fun be?"

"If you wish to leave here –"

"Ah-ah-ah. We had a deal. All of these people are witnesses. I upheld my end of the bargain. Will you go back on your word now, All-Father?" He smiles. "I'll tell you what. Acknowledge that I have fulfilled your requirements and that you will be leaving Steve and I alone, and I will consider telling you who I met."

Odin's jaw clenches with anger. "Fine," he spits. "You have met Asgard's conditions. We shall let you be so long as you are not a menace."

"Can he come back?" Volstagg asks.

A sigh of frustration comes from the King. "Yes. I suppose."

Loki takes his mother's hands. "It is time to remove the spell."

The Queen takes his head between her palms and undoes the magic.

The Trickster stands and takes Steve's hand. He walks to Thor and takes his hand, too. "We shall be going now."

"Loki, do not remove Thor's string," Odin warns.

"Why ever not?"

"It is a punishment he asked for. He may thank you at first, but later he will come to resent you for denying it to him."

The Trickster turns a questioning gaze to his brother who merely shrugs in response. Loki thinks that perhaps Odin has a point, though he would never admit it out loud. He simply nods and walks the two men out of the hall. But before he leaves, the god stops and turns towards the people.

"To those of you who spoke for me, I thank you for your kind words. It is to you that I say: Thanos is coming, worshipping Death like a lover, looking to sacrifice all to her. I do not know the day. I only know he comes. Prepare yourselves."

"Are you certain?" Odin asks. He has heard the name but thought the Mad Titan to be a myth.

"Yes."

"Stay, Prince Loki," one of the warrior's says. "We need you and Prince Thor to help prepare us."

The two brothers exchange a look. "We will return, but first I must get Captain Rogers back to Midgard. His people will be worried."

xxx

The Captain and the two Princes wait for a chariot outside the huge palace with Sif and the Warriors Three. Loki turns to Volstagg. "I am poor in thanks, but I thank you."

"I only said the truth," the large man says shyly.

"The truth can often be more difficult than a lie. Make no mistake, your words saved a King today." There is an awkward silence as the meaning of that statement sinks in. "And in exchange I tell you that Thanos comes for the gauntlet."

"The gauntlet?" Volstagg asks, exchanging a puzzled look with his friends.

Only Thor's eyes grow in recognition, and he grabs his brother's arm in alarm.

"The Infinity Gauntlet," Loki clarifies, "in the vault. The one with the pretty stones."

"Oh, that gauntlet. Why? What does it do?"

"Ask Odin. See if he tells you."

"Oh, come on. Just a little hint? I did speak up for you."

The chariot comes as Loki rolls his eyes. "Fine," he says as he gets in with Steve, Thor, and Sif. "Its power is greater than time, space, and reality itself. Satisfied?"

"I don't believe you."

"Ask Odin then," he says in exasperation. His eyes land on Sif who sits across from Steve. "Why are you here?"

"I wish to return to Midgard," she says. "I have learned much from the female warriors there."

"Agent Hill," Steve explains.

Loki shrugs and takes his lover's hand.

xxx

The four travelers land on Stark Tower, the night sky obscured by the city lights. Loki immediately turns to Steve and tells him to call Natasha.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answers.

"Tasha? It's Steve."

"Steve?!" comes a much clearer voice.

"I'm back. I'm okay. Loki, Thor, and I are in New York. Sif is here, too."

"What the hell…? Never mind. I'll get it later. Do we have to worry about Asgard?"

"No."

"Good. Good. I'll alert S.H.I.E.L.D. Tell Loki he needs to call his friend."

Steve covers the phone with his hand. "She says you need to call your friend?"

Loki smiles and nods.

"Okay. Anything else? Or can we go home."

"Go home, Rogers. I fly back tomorrow. We'll talk then, but S.H.I.E.L.D. may want to debrief you before then."

"Okay. Thanks, Tasha. Good-night."

They walk to the roof entrance and go inside.

"JARVIS?"

"Welcome, Captain Rogers," the crisp British voice answers. "I am alerting Mr. Stark of your presence. He is currently in Tokyo with Colonel Rhodes."

"Okay. Thor and Sif need a place to stay."

"Of course, Sir. Mr. Stark also insists that you and Mr. Loki also stay in the tower as his guests. If you will step into the elevator, I will take you to the floor where your rooms are located."

Steve doesn't argue. He's tired. He just wants to wrap his arms around Loki and go to sleep.

The elevator takes them down. Thor leads the way from there. After hugging his brother, he goes into the room he stayed in before.

JARVIS informs the others they may choose whichever room they like save Dr. Banner's at the end of the hall.

Sif disappears behind one door. Steve and Loki disappear behind another.

The two men just stand there looking at each other.

"You scared me today," Steve tells him.

"I could say the same."

"New weapon?"

"Yes. My friend..." It feels so awkward suddenly, and Loki doesn't know what to do about it. "Thank you for your messages. They were wonderful. I loved every one of them."

"I'm glad. I wasn't sure." After another pause, Steve takes his shield off and props it against a wall. Slowly he starts to take off the uniform. Loki puts his weapon on the dresser, comes closer and helps him. When the soldier is finally down to his boxers, they start on Loki.

The Asgardian clothes are difficult and do not want to cooperate. The god takes a step back and transforms it into trousers and a t-shirt. Those come off much more easily.

Steve runs a hand down Loki's chest. "I missed you."

"I love you back," is the reply. "I'd say it's time to end your moratorium on bubble baths."

The artist smiles and takes his lover's hand. The go into the bathroom and fill the tub with hot water and bubbles. They relieve their bladders before sitting in the water, Loki leaning against Steve's chest as the bubbles rise around them.

"I missed this," the human says.

"Me, too."

"Tell me about your friend."

"Oh, I should call him. JARVIS, please call King T'Challa of Wakanda."

Steve's eyebrows rise at the name.

"No, on second thought, send a text message. Should be from me. 'Have returned with Steve. All is fine. We will try to visit soon.' That's all."

"King T'Challa of Wakanda? Is that who you were fighting with in Mumbai?" Gosh it feels like a long time has passed since that happened.

"Yes. I'll tell you about him later, my Darling. Let me enjoy you first."

The bath is relaxing, cleansing, and they both come close to falling asleep. But eventually the water cools, and they reluctantly get up. Drying each other off wakes them a bit, but both are too tired to do much more than tease.

They climb naked into the clean sheets. Steve is on his back with Loki curled around him. They kiss good-night, long languid kisses that bare very little resemblance to the ones on Asgard.

Both wake up from nightmares just after 3am. Steve's is of Loki falling out of the train in Bucky's place. Loki's is of falling into the abyss as Steve reaches for him.

"Warm milk?" Loki asks.

"No. Warm bed." Steve guides the god's mouth to his, and they kiss softly. At first it is just to reassure themselves that the other is there. But then the memories of their time apart creep in, and they begin to cling to each other, to kiss with urgency and passion from being so long apart.

"Make love to me," the god requests. "I need to feel you inside."

Steve flips them over, his hands on either side of Loki. His body presses down as his mouth begins to explore the long neck.

"I should get the condoms," Loki murmurs.

"No," the artist says pulling away. "I don't want anything between us. I want to feel you. Just you."

"But, Darling –"

"I haven't been with anyone else. I think it's pretty safe to say it's the same with you?"

"Yes, min elskede. But I don't want you getting hurt."

"Super soldier, remember? I have super healing. And I want this. I want you."

Loki nods before reaching up and claiming those perfect pouty lips again.

Steve presses down on the god again, moving his body so that they both gasp in arousal. He can feel the smooth fingers clinging to his back, pulling him closer, their growing erections rubbing against each other.

Loki spreads his legs and bends his knees. The artist's mouth leaves his lips, instead finding his shoulder and biting down. His pelvis lifts up in response, grinding against the man above him. "Oh, my perfect Darling. How I've missed you."

Letting go of the god's shoulder, a thread of saliva still connecting them, Steve licks his fingers and begins preparing his lover. He does it slowly, watching Loki's face for every reaction, the trembling lips, the half-closed eyes, the flaring nostrils. And when, three fingers in, the lightly passes over a bundle of nerves, he watches as teeth bite down on the lower lip and feels the hands at his back tense and scratch.

The fingers are removed. Their pre-cum is used to lubricate the artist's cock. He lines himself up purely by touch and slowly enters his lover.

Loki's breath quivers before sighing with relief. His eyes close for the briefest of moments before opening to look into blue eyes.

Steve moves slowly, taking his time, allowing himself to feel all the ways in which this is different. And it is different. He probably couldn't describe how or why. And he realizes it may be more emotional than physical, but he feels closer to Loki.

He continues at this slow pace, making sure they both enjoy this. He feels a hand move down to his ass and smiles at the grope he's getting. "How's that, Kitten?"

"Good. Great. Amazing," he says, a new word with each forward thrust from Steve.

The soldier is having a harder and harder time holding back. He furrows his brow and puts his head down against Loki's throat. He bites the god's shoulder in an effort to keep his pace steady. Instead, Loki's body responds with jolt. He bites again, harder this time.

"Oh, Darling, yes," He moans as he begins to meet Steve's thrusts.

Another bite, and he can just taste the god's blood in his mouth. He sucks on it hungrily as he buries his cock in deeper. He hears himself grunt amid Loki's moans.

"Again. Bite me again."

Steve moves his mouth closer to the neck and bites down hard. A long moan greets his ears.

Loki's cock is rubbing against the artist's stomach, the head stimulated with every thrust. The biting only adds to the pleasure. And then the artist finds the god's prostrate. And his toes are curling, and his fingernails scratch down the perfect back.

The headboard is hitting the wall, beating their rhythm for whomever is on the other side. No one, Loki reminds himself. They got a room away from both Thor and Sif.

"Harder," Loki breathes. Part of him wants to break down the wall this way. Most of him just wants Steve closer.

"I can't. I can't hold out much longer," the blond warns.

"You don't have to. Come, my Darling. Let me feel you come inside me."

One, two, three more deep, forceful thrusts, and Steve's body is convulsing in pleasure. And this, too, is different. The sperm continues forward instead of stopping at the condom and surrounding his cock.

It's different for Loki, too, as though Steve has gotten even deeper inside him. And now he is moaning and writhing as he ejaculates in milky streams on their bellies.

Breathless, Steve pulls out slowly.

"I can still feel you inside me," Loki tells him.

The artist kisses him gently then flips them back to their original positions.

"We should clean up," the god notes lazily.

"Later, Kitten. I'm not letting you go just yet." He runs a hand up and down Loki's back. "Is your shoulder okay?"

The god merely hums contentedly and closes his eyes. He is home. He is finally home.

* * *

**A/N: **One crisis averted. Another looming in the future. When will it come? I don't know. But when it does, we'll probably be near the end of this story. There will be others before then, I'm sure.

Thank you to all of the wonderful guests who have been leaving comments and reviews. I love you, and I wish I could thank each of you personally. (Stefan's Girl (ff), you had me blushing almost as bad as Steve.)

Speaking of Stefan's Girl, she wanted Steve and Loki to have the "most epic kiss since 'Gone with the Wind'." The one on Asgard was meant to be just that. If it didn't seem like it was, then blame the shortcomings of the author. Because it was totally epic in my head.

HKHolmes911 (ao3) and Sancta (ff) both wanted Steve it hit Odin. Steve was very happy to oblige, and he thanks you.

The lie detector idea came from Smile-Evily (ff). (I really should give her a co-author or consulting credit on this fic what with all the ideas she's provided.)

The lie detector idea fit in wonderfully with the wish from Skydancer2ooo (ff) and many others who wanted Loki's name cleared of Baldur's death. Expect more fallout from this revelation.

That's it. No cliffhanger this time. Hopefully some of your anger at Odin has been squelched. If not, well, he's feeling REALLY guilty about the whole Baldur thing.

Thank you for reading and commenting and reviewing and everything else. Much love and gratitude. Until next time…


	68. To Hunger

**Pairings**: Steve & Loki (explicit), Logan & Bruce, Thor & Sif

* * *

Steve wakes with a warm weight on about half his body. He smiles. His Kitten is back and in his arms. The blond stretches his neck and his one free arm, not wanting to wake the sleeping god whose head is resting on his shoulder. Blue eyes open and try to look at the face of the man he loves, but the angle is wrong. Instead he contents himself with giving the black hair a gentle kiss and closes his eyes again.

And that's when his stomach rumbles, breaking the silence with a loud gurgling sound.

Steve hopes it didn't wake Loki. But then he swears he feels the god smile.

"Hungry?" a soft voice asks.

"Yeah. Sorry," he says in a quiet voice. "I haven't eaten since yesterday before the battle. Thanks for helping with that, by the way."

"You're welcome." He stretches, their skin sticking together slightly as he moves.

"Sorry. Guess we forgot to clean up after…"

Loki lifts his head and smiles at the blue eyes. "You can get me sticky any time you want."

Steve is pretty sure he feels a blush coming on. He bites his lip, and his stomach rumbles again. "Sorry." Now he knows he's blushing.

The god gives a sighing groan and rolls off his lover. Steve gets up and heads immediately to the bathroom. Just as he's finished relieving himself, Loki comes in.

"A shower would be best I think," the Trickster decides as he takes the soldier's spot in front of the toilet.

Stepping into the tub, Steve turns on the water and waits for the right temperature before making it go through the fancy multi-speed showerhead. Loki steps into the tub and kisses his shoulder, making the blond turn around and smile.

They wash off all of the remains of yesterday (sweat, dirt, and semen) with care and tender touches. It is all very safe and sweet until Loki's hands begin to wander. He brushes his hand against the artist's cock causing a slight twitch.

Steve takes the slender wrist and moves the hand away. "Not now, Kitten." His stomach rumbles in agreement. "See? I'm hungry."

With lust in his green eyes as they look down at his lover's cock, Loki licks his lips and says, "I'm hungry, too." He tries to move his hand back to Steve's cock. He bites his lower lip in frustration before looking up and giving Steve his most innocent expression. "I've missed you so, min elskede. Let me touch it. Let me taste it. I'm hungry for you, my Darling." His free hand brushes the artist's cheek.

The super soldier is torn. As much as he wants Loki's mouth around his cock, he needs food. "Later. After breakfast, okay? Let's eat first, and then you can taste me as much as you want."

A mischievous smile appears. "Do you promise? I may put my lips upon you, anywhere upon you, for as long as I want?"

Steve hesitates. "Yes," he says finally.

"Then let us put some food into that belly of yours and stop its rumbling. My hunger is impatient."

The super soldier suddenly realizes he has no clothes other than his uniform. They find a couple of white robes in the closet. He puts one on, and Loki transforms it into khakis and a dark blue t-shirt. Loki wears the dark trousers and white t-shirt he removed the night before. Neither bothers to put on shoes or socks.

The smell of coffee hits them as soon as they open the door to their room. They follow it to a kitchen and bar area. Bruce and Logan are sitting at the 3-stool bar waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.

"Hey, you're back," Steve observes.

"So are you, both of you. Everything okay?" Bruce asks. "JARVIS didn't tell us much last night."

A British-sounding voice floats over them. "Begging your pardon, Dr. Banner. I told you all that I knew."

"Of course you did, JARVIS. I never doubted that," Bruce says to the ceiling.

Logan shakes his head. "I ain't ever gonna get used ta that."

"I have a message for Mr. Loki," the AI informs them. "King T'Challa wishes you to call him back at your earliest convenience."

"Thank you," Loki says as Bruce and Logan exchange a look. "I will call him shortly."

"Very good, Sir."

"So," Logan brings the conversation back around. "You two okay?"

"Yeah." Steve's stomach rumbles again. "Hungry."

Bruce gets two more cups and pours coffee into three of them. "Well, there are eggs and cereal and, well, whatever you want probably. Tony never skimps."

"How was your camping trip?" Loki asks as he looks for some tea. He smiles triumphantly when he finds it.

"Interrupted, but we got it back on track," Logan says.

"interrupted?" Reluctantly, no kettle in sight, he uses the microwave to heat water already in the cup.

Bruce fills Loki in on some of what happened while the god was in hiding as Steve fries up some bacon and makes scrambled eggs from the leavings.

The conversation stops when Sif joins them. She wears a long white bathrobe she found in the room, and she doesn't look nearly as threatening as she usually does.

"Coffee?" the Captain asks.

She nods, and Bruce pours her a cup. She thanks him and asks for cream and sugar. The drink is too bitter for her to drink it as is. She takes the last stool at the bar and prepares her coffee in the heavy silence, tasting it to be sure it is suitable. Then she looks at Loki and swallows. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, she begins. "I was wrong. I was wrong to despise you. I was wrong to celebrate each of your failings, your heartbreaks." Her eyes glisten with the difficulty of her words.

According to the warriors and servants yesterday, Loki had reasons for his tricks. It is something Sif had never really considered. She had always just assumed he was simply amusing himself. But if he did have reasons…Her hand involuntarily touches her hair. "Why?" she asks.

"Because you had lost your fire," he replies as his tea steeps. "You who had worked so hard to be a warrior, I saw you marry my brother and fall in with those harpies who care for nothing but gossip and their own status."

Sif's brow furrows, not quite understanding.

"They pretended to accept you, not for you but because you had married the Prince and had his child. They flattered you, especially your beautiful golden hair. And soon you cared more about brushing and styling it than about practicing and maintaining your weapon. You had worked so hard to be a warrior, Sif, and it pained me to watch you throw that away. It pained me more to see how that change affected my brother."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Loki gives a small smile and leans back against the counter near Steve. "Thor fell in love with you because you were strong, different from all of the other women on Asgard. You were his equal in a way no other woman was. And as you lost that part of yourself, you also began to lose Thor's affections."

"That's not true. You…You kept driving us apart." She knows this. She knows this with all of her heart…at least she did.

The Trickster examines the contents of his cup. It has steeped for long enough, and he removes the bag, feeling a little disappointed that the billionaire did not have any loose-leaf tea. He misses loose-leaf tea. It was one of the many things he enjoyed about Wakanda. Finally, he looks up at the woman with the defiant eyes. "No, Sif. You did that, and he let you. You cared more for your hair than your sword. And so I decided to take your hair in hopes to return you to what you were."

"Loki," Steve admonishes gently. "Why didn't you just talk to her?"

"The ladies all despised me. I made fools of their husbands and of them. Sif was in their thrall. Talking would not have worked."

Sif reluctantly agrees but also tells them that what Loki did did not work either.

"Didn't it? You are perhaps the best warrior on Asgard other than Thor. Though my hope that it would bring you together failed rather miserably," he admits.

"And Thor did not know." After she gets a confirmation, Sif continues. "You risked your relationship with Thor, because you thought I was on the wrong path?"

"My brother's happiness is important to me. He was unhappy. I wished to fix it." Loki does not know that Thor is standing out of view listening to the entire conversation. "I understand it was perhaps not my business, but I am a Trickster and have a habit of inserting myself when others would not."

Sif touches her hair again. "Had I really changed so much?"

Steve sets a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her as Thor finally walks in.

The God of Thunder hugs his brother first. It is a gentle hug. He pulls back and puts a hand on the Trickster's cheek. He gives a small smile and nods. Then he turns to Sif. She is trying to hold back her tears at the sight of his lips sewn up so horribly.

"Was I so changed?" she asks her ex-husband.

He nods and puts his hand over hers and squeezes gently before releasing it.

Sif wipes her eyes and begins to eat while Steve serves everyone else.

Bruce is staring at the God of Thunder. "Jesus, Thor. What the hell happened to you?"

The female warrior replies sadly, "Odin sewed his lips shut as punishment for not returning Loki."

"Let me get some scissors and antiseptic."

"No," Loki tells the scientist. "They must remain."

"Are you insane?!"

The Trickster chews on his lip. "It will only be for a short time. It is something he must endure."

"How the hell is he supposed to eat or drink?"

Thor shows them using a piece of bacon. He concentrates hard until it shrinks then slips it in his mouth. He concentrates again before beginning to chew.

"Magic?" Loki is surprised but knows he probably shouldn't be. He smiles when his brother looks to him for approval. "Well done, Thor. Well done."

Bruce suggests they go to the table. Once they are there, he goes back to telling Loki and now Thor about what happened when they were away. Sif remains silent, lost in her thoughts of the past, ashamed of her actions on the Hellicarrier. When Bruce is done, Loki asks JARVIS if there are tapes of the interrogations. He is very interested in seeing them, especially the one with Tony and Steve.

"There are, Sir. Mr. Stark had them saved to several servers. However, before you view them, you really should return King T'Challa's call."

Loki exchanges a look with Bruce, a 'did he really just say that' look. The god chuckles. "Yes, of course. Dial him up immediately please."

"Of course, Sir."

"Do you want to take that in another room?" asks Steve.

The Trickster shakes his head. "Here will be fine." JARVIS announces that the King is on the line, and the god says hello.

"Loki, my friend? Are you truly well?" a deep, softly accented voice comes.

"I am, your Majesty. I thank you for your concern."

"And your Steve? Is he also well?"

Loki places a hand over his Darling's. "My Steve is sitting here next to me listening to our conversation."

Steve clears his throat. "Hello, your Majesty," he says uncertainly.

"Hello, Captain Rogers. Loki has told us much about you. You must visit Wakanda soon so that we may meet properly."

"Or perhaps you could come here," Loki suggests.

"Perhaps…when I am done with these Latverians."

The Trickster purses his lips together. "Forgive me, your Majesty. I had forgotten all about them. If you need my council…"

"I thank you for the offer, friend Loki, but I believe I can manage. You have already done what is most important, and you and your Steve have much time to make up for."

Logan smirks and mouths 'your Steve' to the Captain. Steve gives him a 'so what' look.

The King continues. "Tell me, Captain Rogers, what do you think of Panteren?"

"Panteren?" Blue questioning eyes look to Loki.

"Forgive me, Sire. I have not had a chance to show him the marvelous weapon. I will correct that oversight today."

The King laughs deep and throaty. "Do not worry upon it. Enjoy yourselves. Reacquaint your bodies to each other. Panteren can wait."

Steve feels himself going red. Loki simply smiles and replies, "Thank you, your Majesty. We will do just that."

"Good. Then I will take up no more of your time. It was a pleasure to meet you, Captain."

"The pleasure was all mine."

"Until we meet again, Trickster. And when we do, I expect a bout."

"Perhaps the Captain could take my place. It would do well for you to practice with someone else."

"Indeed. Good day."

"Good day, your Majesty. And thank you."

"Your Steve," Logan teases.

Steve narrows his eyes at his friend. "JARVIS, where did Logan sleep last night?"

"Mr. Logan slept with Dr. Banner."

Logan's stillness is matched only by the change in Bruce's face.

"And have you informed Mr. Stark of that yet?"

"I have. Mr. Stark wished to ensure that all of his guests were properly settled before he went to bed last night."

"Shit," Bruce mutters. "Is Tony still in Tokyo?"

"Yes, Sir," JARVIS answers. "However he did wish to give you a message. He said that you and Mr. Logan are free to camp here any time. He specified that I should emphasize the word 'camp'."

Thor cocks his head and looks at the scientist and Steve's friend. Loki sees the confusion in his brother's eyes. "They are lovers, Thor," he explains.

The God of Thunder's eyes widen. Then he smiles as broadly as he can. He gets up and puts an arm around Bruce and Logan, squeezing them to his chest. Both men stiffen.

"He always this touchy-feely?" Logan asks.

Steve and Loki nod smiling before the Trickster rises. "I trust you can take care of the dishes? Steve's hunger may be sated, but mine is not." He smiles suggestively at Steve. "And we have a deal to complete." He pulls his lover up and drags him away.

"Luck, Steve," Logan calls. "Enjoy it."

Loki seals the bedroom door as soon as it's closed.

"I thought we'd go home first," the artist says.

"I can't wait that long," he replies, grabbing the front of Steve's t-shirt. He pulls the blond into a deep kiss, tasting eggs and bacon and coffee. His hands expertly work the front of his lover's trousers. He pushes them and the boxers down just before pushing Steve onto the bed.

Trousers at his knees, back flush against the bed, the artist watches as Loki smiles down on him. Just that look, the gleam in the green eyes, the smile of anticipation, is enough to make Steve's heart race.

"Now what did we agree to?" Loki asks though he knows damn well what it was. "Oh, yes, I get to taste you, to put my lips upon you, anywhere upon you, for as long as I want." He runs his palm up and down the naked thigh.

Steve has the presence of mind to say, "Lips, mouth, not hands. You never mentioned hands."

"Ooh," the Trickster replies with a smoldering look. "You're getting good at this. Fine," he says raising his hands up in mock surrender. "Only my mouth then." He gets down on his knees.

Unable to see the god anymore, Steve sits up on the bed just as a warm, wet mouth starts to suck at his left inner thigh. He looks down, mesmerized by how his Kitten looks, the perfect mouth working at his skin. It's going to leave a mark. He knows it's going to leave a mark, and that turns him on even more.

The Trickster's hands pull at the bottoms of the khakis until the artist is left wearing only the blue t-shirt. He can feel Steve's cock twitch by his cheek. He abandons the thigh and lifts the right leg. He tongue flicks at the skin behind the knee before clamping his mouth to it and sucking hard.

A surprising moan escapes Steve's lips. He can definitely feel his Kitten smile before the tongue continues to work at his skin. He finds his torso leaning back until he's on his elbows. His leg is pushed up higher, and the kisses travel slowly up the back of his thigh. He lies back now, the t-shirt feeling hot against his skin. His hands begin to grab at the sheets beneath him.

"Kitten?"

"Hmm?"

He's suddenly not sure what he wanted to say. "I missed you. I missed us."

"Mmm."

The reply sends a shiver over his skin, through his nerves. He can feel the blood rushing down with each pulse, can feel his cock swelling with anticipation. But Loki keeps his mouth always shy of it, getting close but never quite reaching.

And then the mouth leaves him. He wants more.

His leg is draped over his Kitten's shoulder, keeping it up and away from the bed.

And then a warm breath tickles the nerves at his tip, and he groans. Another breath, and Steve can feel the pre-come dribbling out. "Tease," he breathes.

Loki gives the very tip a quick lick as though in agreement. And then the very end of his tongue draws circles over the head of the swollen, wanting cock causing the blond to growl out a moan.

The god licks his testicles next, mixed with sucking kisses that have Steve writhing. "Oh, God, Kitten. Please," he moans just shy of ecstasy. A few moments later, he feels little nips along his shaft, and he moves his hips in an effort to get more of himself into that mouth.

And then finally, finally Loki wraps his lips about halfway down the erection. He pulls away with a strong suck until he gets to the very tip. He keeps sucking, drinking up the pre-come with intermittent yummy sounds that cause shock waves throughout the super soldier's body.

The god does this again and again. As he pulls away the fourth time, Steve cries out in pleasure as his seed fills his Kitten's mouth.

"Mmm," Loki says, keeping his lips around the cock that is deflating in his mouth. He is still sucking, though, sucking and playing his tongue upon it.

Steve is still sensitive there, and he's having a hard time thinking with the continued attention. "I'm…I'm through, Kitten. You can stop." He sees a single index finger rise up and move back and forth as though saying no. And Loki continues to suck, taking more of him into the warm mouth.

Blue eyes shut tight as his body begins to respond again. He groans, already feeling close to another release. The sheets fill his fists, and he begins to pump his pelvis up.

Of course that's when Loki moves away.

The god, still clothed, moves to Steve's side. He uses his fingertips to lift the slightly damp blue t-shirt up to Steve's armpits. His mouth envelops the left nipple. His tongue runs over it before his teeth clamp down.

The artist yelps.

Loki lifts his head before giving the now hard nipple one final forceful lick. Then he moves to the right one. This one he teases with his tongue, flicking it over the dark circle of flesh until it, too, turns hard.

"Shouldn't…Shouldn't I be punishing you?"

The Trickster sits up and smiles. His hair clings to the sweat around his face. "That wasn't part of the deal. But you can punish me tonight, Darling." He shoves his tongue into Steve's mouth.

Oh, the artist knows just how he's going to punish Loki. He knows exactly what knot he's going to use and what the god will be wearing. The thought makes him moan with anticipation, and he finds himself kissing back with renewed heat.

As soon as Loki feels the change he backs away again. He repositions himself further down the soldier's body. He starts just where the t-shirt is bunched up at the chest, his tongue taking a taste before he runs his teeth over the skin.

"Oh, God."

Success. The god continues down the chest, the moaning from his lover getting more insistent the lower he goes. The more insistent the moaning gets, the tighter his own pants become.

He gives the swollen cock one long lick then moves to Steve's arm. He sucks on the inner elbow.

"Kisses that…inflame? No. Arouse. Kisses that arouse," Steve repeats, remembering his lesson from what feels like so long ago. And it is an arousing kiss. The artist doesn't usually put himself in Loki's hands like this, and he wonders vaguely why that is. But then Loki's mouth moves back to his cock, and all thoughts leave him.

The god stands up, the discomfort beginning to be too much. He unfastens his pants and shoves a hand into them.

"You're so beautiful," Steve breathes.

Loki looks at him and smiles.

The artist can't tell if the smile is sweet or sinister, perhaps a little of both. He takes his shirt off, the dark blue fabric completely damp with sweat.

The god lets his own cock go. He removes his shirt, noting how the blue eyes travel over his slick skin. He smiles again before bending down. This time he puts both of Steve's legs on his shoulders and rises up. The glorious American dick below him is at full attention, wet and glistening from its trickle of pre-come. He takes the entire shaft into his mouth then runs his teeth over the sensitive skin as he pulls slowly up.

Steve's back arches. He stops breathing and gulps in a mass of air. "If you do that again…"

Loki does it again, and Steve comes, his semen shooting up into the awaiting mouth.

"Holy moley," he breathes as his mind struggles to function. But Loki's mouth is on him again. "Kitten. Kitten, I can't."

"As long as I want," the Trickster repeats. "And I want. I want." He resumes sucking, milking every last little sperm from the cock before trying to get it hard again.

"Let me. Let me taste you instead."

"Nnn-hnnn."

The vibration sends a wave of pleasure through Steve's nerves.

It takes longer this time to get him hard, but it still happens quicker than he thought it would. This time Loki does not leave him once it happens. Instead the god sucks and hums and teases as though he is in a rush. Steve looks up and discovers the reason why.

Loki's right hand his on his cock, his palm running quickly up and down his shaft. The hums are mixed with moans that feel even more intense on the artist's skin.

He can't take his eyes off his lover, sees the concentration in the furrowed brow, the urgency in the movements. "That's it, Kitten. Oh, God, yes. Don't stop. Keep…Keep going. Just a bit more."

The god cries out, his lips still firmly around the artist's cock. His semen shoots against Steve's ass, a surprising warm sensation that pushes the blond over the edge with a howl.

The god flops down beside him, breathless, smiling. It barely registers. He's having a hard time thinking.

Three times. Loki made him come three times in he doesn't know what time span. All he knows is that he feels wiped out. He doesn't even know if he could stand at this point.

"Our deal is concluded," the god breathes.

"Holy moley. I'm going to need another shower."

Loki laughs. "Is that all you have to say?"

Steve turns his head and looks at his love. "Tonight, Kitten. Tonight I'll have plenty to say."

The god touches his nose to the artist's. "I can't wait."

"If you have concluded for now…?" JARVIS' voice comes.

Steve yanks the bedding and covers himself. That only makes Loki laugh. "Yes, JARVIS, we have concluded…for now."

"Agent Romanoff requested that the two of you meet her at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters at your earliest convenience."

"Thank you, JARVIS."

"Creepy," Steve mumbles. "Don't you think that's creepy? I mean; was he watching us?"

"Probably." It doesn't bother Loki who grew up knowing Heimdall could be watching him at any time. The god looks up at the ceiling. "Pay no attention to him, JARVIS. You are not creepy."

"Thank you, Sir. I appreciate that."

Steve looks at Loki and mouths 'creepy'. He's rewarded with a kiss that dissolves into a fit of giggles.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh it feels so good to have these two back together again. The story portion may slow down a bit as they begin enjoying each other once more.

To Stefan's Girl (ff), I usually don't write to music. I find it drowns out the voices in my head. I will sometimes listen to something to get me in the right frame of mind, though. And others, like you, have found music or singers who remind them of Steve & Loki. Also, Sif & Maria are just friends, something Sif has never really had before.

Thank you all for the wonderful comments about the last chapter! I love you all!


End file.
